


Highschool DXD - The True Harem King

by DXDWriter



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: Angels, Devils, Dragons, F/M, Fallen Angels, Harems, Lemon, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 86
Words: 295,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DXDWriter/pseuds/DXDWriter
Summary: This story is a mirror from my story on wattpad where they deleted it without warning. There are images in the wattpad version, but it could be deleted again at any time.This is a Highschool DXD fanfiction reader insert. It takes place after the first Highschool DXD anime, and replaces the second anime with you becoming the True Harem King.There is no need to have seen the first anime, but it wouldn't hurt. This story mirrors the second anime, with obvious changes that you are now the star.Warning - There are lemons in this story. They are all over the place. You're the Harem King, you're getting it, and you're getting it often. Big lemons, little lemons, a splash of lemonade every now and again. LemonsI have changed the Highschool DxD world and law where ever I saw fit, please don't hate me for itIf you love Issei, you may not like this story. You are the star, Issei is at best a sidekickI have no rights to Highschool DxD. This is just a fanfictionThis is my first time, so please go easy on me. I hope you enjoy





	1. New School

===== Monday - Day 1 (part 1) =====

\----- Murayama's House - Murayama POV -----

Murayama's thumbs jab away at her cell phone as she slips her school shoes on.

Murayama: Katase, you're not going to believe this hot guy I'm bringing to school with me today. 

Katase: ...

Murayama: I bumped into him yesterday while I was out with my mom. Literally. He was running, and it looked like he had been running for days and he ran straight into me.

Katase: ...

Murayama: He was totally exhausted, and my mom took him home and put him to bed. He slept most of the day, and when he woke up, he said that he had no memory of where he was from or anything. All he could tell us was that his name was (y/n).

Katase: ...

Murayama: Where are you. I need to tell you about him. My mom says that she thinks he must have suffered a traumatic experience. She says that he can stay with us until his memory returns.

Katase: ...

Murayama: I gotta go. I'll tell you about it at school. I have to go wake him up now. See ya.

\-----

Murayama knocks on (y/n)'s bedroom door, but is just greeted with silence.

Murayama: Wake up sleepy head, it's time to get up.

She knocks again a little louder.

Murayama: Come on (y/n), you'll be late for school.

Still nothing.

Murayama: You don't want to be late on your first day do you?

_Should I go in? He could be getting dressed. He could be naked._

Murayama feels her face start to go red thinking about catching (y/n) naked.

_It's not like I haven't tried really hard to wake him from out here. That's it. I'm going in._

Murayama slowly turns the door knob and opens (y/n)'s door. The room appears to be empty, and (y/n)'s bed is newly made.

_Where is he? He must be downstairs already._

Murayama rushes down the stairs two at a time and into the kitchen where her mother is humming to herself.

Murayama: Mom. Where's (y/n)? He's not in his room.

Mrs Saito: I know dear. He left early. He wanted to go for a run before school started. I made him a quick breakfast, and then he stuffed his school uniform in his backpack and ran off. You don't get a body like his without plenty of exercise you know.

Murayama: Eww mom.

Mrs Saito: Don't pretend that you haven't noticed what a great bod he has.

Murayama: Of course I've noticed. But you shouldn't have. What would dad say.

Mrs Saito: Well, your father isn't around is he. I'm so tired of these business trips. He called earlier, and he said it's going to be at least another two weeks before he can come home. I'm sick of it.

Murayama: I'm sorry mom. I know it's hard.

Murayama grabs up a slice of toast from the breakfast table and quickly spreads it with butter and jam. She takes one quick bite and then snatches up her school bag and slings it over one shoulder.

Murayama: I'd better go. I want to be at school before (y/n) to show him around.

Mrs Saito: Yes. You take good care of him today. It's hard enough going to a new school normally, but having lost all of his memories...

Murayama: I know mom. I'll take good care of him. See ya tonight.

Mrs Saito: Have a good day dear.

With that, Murayama runs out of the door and off to school.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

The school is deserted when you run through the school gates. You run straight into the school and jog all around, getting yourself acquainted with the place. As soon as you locate the gym, you find the boys locker room and go in and stripped off. You take a quick shower and then dress in your new school uniform. Stuffing your sweaty clothes into your backpack, you make your way back to the main office. You're almost there when you hear your name called.

Murayama: (y/n), there you are. I've been looking all over for you.

(y/n): Sorry. I was just going to the office to get my schedule.

Murayama: Don't worry about that. My mom already sorted everything with the school. You're in class 2b with me. They're treating you like a transfer student. Come on, I'll show you the way.

She links her arm with yours and guides you the short distance to your new classroom.

Murayama: Wait here. Miss Akiyama will call you in.

Murayama rushes into the classroom looking excited, and you wait patiently to hear your name called. The door opens again, and an attractive young teacher pokes her head out and greets you with a smile.

Miss Akiyama just stares at you for a few seconds and a slight pink tint rises on her cheeks.

Miss Akiyama: Erm, hello. You must be (y/n). It's very nice to meet you. Could you come in please, and introduce yourself to your new classmates.

_Wow. Murayama could have warned me that the teacher was so pretty. She can't be that much older than her students._

You feel a slight heat in your own cheeks, and you smile at your new teacher. Miss Akiyama smiles back at you and disappears into the room. You brace yourself for meeting your new class and step inside. As you enter there is a collective intake of breath and then the class erupts in chatter, and you can't help but notice that the girls seriously outnumber the boys. Not that you're complaining.

Unknown boy: Damn, it's another boy, I was hoping for a sexy hot babe.  
Unknown boy 2: Yeah, and look at the way the girls are looking at him.  
Unknown boy 3: It's bad enough with Kiba, now we have another one to contend with.

Unknown girl: You weren't kidding when you said he was hot.  
Murayama: I told you.  
Unknown girl 2: He's as good looking as Kiba.  
Unknown girl 3: Yeah, except Kiba is a pretty boy, (y/n) looks like he's a bad boy.  
Unknown girl 2: Yeah, he does look like a bad boy. That just makes him hotter.  
Unknown girl: And he's living with you? Do you still have that broken lock on the bathroom door?  
Unknown girl 2: He could break in and ravish you while you're bathing, or even into your bedroom in the middle of the night while you sleep.  
Unknown girl 3: She should be so lucky.

This last comment causes the girls to all start giggling, until another girl speaks up.

Unknown girl 4: My god. Look at the size of his packet.

_Did she really just say 'look at the size of my packet'. And I'm not a 'bad boy'. At least, I don't think I am._

You feel the heat returning to your face, and you look to Miss Akiyama hoping that she will return order to the class, but her face is as flushed as yours, and even she is looking at your 'packet'.

Miss Akiyama: Oh, erm, yes. Can we have some quiet please, so that (y/n) can introduce himself.

The chatter stops and you look back at your new classmates. The girls are all giggling and their eyes are mostly focused below your waist. The boys on the other hand are all staring daggers at you, and if looks could kill, you would already be six foot under.

_Oh well, I might as well get on with it._

(y/n): Hello everyone. My name is (y/n) (l/n). I'm afraid that I can't tell you anything about myself, because I have lost all of my memories, but I hope we can all be friends.

Miss Akiyama: Very good (y/n). You can take the empty seat there next to Issei.

_Issei. That's one of the perverted trio that Murayama told me about. And those two boys behind him must be the others._

As you look at Issei, you can feel an intense loathing take over you, and by the way he is looking at you, the feeling is mutual. It's not just that he's a pervert, all three of them are, and because of that you think that they're despicable, but with Issei it's different. You have an almost overwhelming urge to go over and punch him in the face, and from what you can tell, he is having the same struggle not attacking you. Mrs Akiyama turns to clean the blackboard, and you start towards your new seat, when a cute young girl enters the room. She looks like she is about a year younger than you are, so she must be a first year. She walks over to Issei's desk passing straight by you. As she is next to you, she glances up at you and you give her a warm smile. She doesn't smile back at you, and instead just looks straight back at Issei, but you do notice a pink tint rising on her cheeks. For some reason, this seems to push Issei over the edge and he jumps up from his desk and takes a swinging uppercut at you. Somehow, without you noticing, he has put some sort of savage looking red gauntlet on his hand, but you still don't find him even slightly intimidating.

Issei: How dare you look at Koneko.

You almost laugh out loud. Issei looks like a total wimp, and his swing at you is so slow you don't know if you should dodge it or just catch it in your hand. Before the punch reaches you however, Koneko jump between the two of you to block the shot.

Koneko: Issei no!

The punch must have been more powerful than you thought, because some of the jagged bits on Issei's gauntlet snag on Koneko's clothes and just shred both the shirt and the bra underneath leaving the poor girl half naked. Koneko just stands there with her hands cupping her small breasts and a murderous expression on her face. You step past Koneko and swing a short hook at Issei, making a solid connection with his jaw and putting him on the floor. He catches a chair on the way down making enough noise that the entire class looks your way, including Miss Akiyama. You turn to Koneko and take off your shirt and hand it to her. Her expression softens and her look turns more to one of puzzlement. She takes your shirt and you catch a quick glimpse of one of her breasts before you avert your gaze.

Koneko: Thank you.

(y/n): You're more than welcome.

Miss Akiyama: What on earth is going on here?

You are about to say something before Koneko answers in a flat tone.

Koneko: Issei slipped and ripped my clothes, and this boy gave me his shirt to cover up with.

Koneko walks over to Issei, stepping out from in front of you and revealing your naked torso to the class.

Miss Akiyama: Oh my god.

All of the girls in the class just stare at you, open mouthed and practically drooling. Koneko picks Issei up and throws him over her shoulder as if he's a rag doll and you do a double take.

_How on earth can she do that? I know Issei is a wimp, but that tiny girl must be super strong._

Koneko: I'll take Issei to the infirmary.

Koneko walks out of the room with Issei, who is just looking around the room bleary eyed, and all of the girls are still just staring at you. You pick up Issei's chair and put it under his desk, and you notice the other two members of the perverted trio. They are also staring at you, but their look is filled with fear.

_Good. If they're scared enough, maybe they'll stop doing all of their perverted shit._

The girls, while still staring, slowly start to chatter about you.

Murayama: I knew (y/n) was fit, but I didn't expect that.  
Unknown girl: Yeah, just look at those abs.  
Unknown girl 2: They're so sculpted. It's like a little ladder.  
Unknown girl 3: I'd climb that ladder.  
Unknown girl 4: I'd climb 'down' that ladder.

_That's the same girl who said look at my packet. She's as perverted as the perverted trio._

Miss Akiyama: (y/n), you need to put a shirt on. The girls won't be able to concentrate with you showing off your pecs like that. No one could be expected to work with one of her students looking like that. I, err, I mean with a classmate looking like that.

Miss Akiyama starts to go red again, and she waves one hand near her face to cool herself off.

(y/n): All I have is the shirt I ran to school in. It's really sweaty I'm afraid.

Miss Akiyama: Well that will have to do.

This causes a few groans from the girls in the class who are obviously disappointed that you are no longer going to be showing off your physique. You go to your backpack, retrieve your shirt and pull it on. As you walk back to your seat, the girl sitting next to Murayama leans in and sniffs you. She is a cute girl with shoulder length pinkish hair.

Murayama: Katase! What are you doing.

(y/n): It's okay. I know I probably stink.

Katase: Oh no. You don't stink. Sweat only stinks when it's stale. You smell... good.

Katase turns away from you, and you notice her blushing furiously. You continue back to your chair, and every other girl you pass leans in to sniff at you too. You don't pass directly past the perverted girl, but she makes a big deal of sniffing the air, as if she can smell you across the room.

Perverted girl: Gotta love the smell of testosterone in the morning.

You make it back to your seat, and thankfully Miss Akiyama starts the lesson, and everyone's attention is drawn away from you. You do your best to remain anonymous for the rest of the day, and you're grateful when the final bell rings at last. You try to make a quick exit, but Murayama and her friend Katase intercept you. Katase looks up at you with a big smile.

Katase: You're walking us home.

Murayama: This is my friend Katase. And yes, could you walk home with us both?

(y/n): Hello Katase. Yeah, I can walk you both home. Let's get outta here.

\-----

As you leave the school, the girls each link arms with you and lean into you. It's slightly awkward to walk, but both girls are cute, so it's not an entirely unpleasant walk.

Katase: That was some punch you gave Issei.

(y/n): Oh, you saw that did you? Not really something I'm proud of.

Katase: Don't worry. He totally deserves it.

(y/n): I'm not normally a violent person. Or at least, I don't think I am.

Katase: It must be so hard not being able to remember anything.

(y/n): Yes, it's not easy. I don't know who I am, or what sort of person I am even. I could be a terrible person and I don't even know it.

Murayama: Well I know. You're a good person. Just losing your memory doesn't change that. I mean look, you gave Koneko your shirt. That's the sort of thing a decent person does, not a bad one. I just know you're good, and so will you as soon as your memory returns. I want you to tell me the second you remember anything.

Murayama looks at you with a serious expression, and pulls in even closer to you, and you can't help but give her a warm smile.

(y/n): Okay, if I remember anything, you'll be the first to know.

You walk on in silence, but you feel the warmth from these two cute girls and you find to your surprise that you actually feel happy.

_I may have lost my memory, but life could be a lot worse._

You go to Katase's house first and she thanks you before kissing your cheek and slowly walking inside. You then walk Murayama to her door and wait for her to go in.

(y/n): Well, here we are.

Murayama: You not coming in?

(y/n): No, I'm going to go for a run first. I'll see you in a hour or so.

Murayama: Oh, okay. I'll see you later then.

Murayama looks disappointed, but she enters her house and you set off on your run.


	2. What is it with the females in this house?

===== Monday - Day 1 (part 2) =====

You haven't been running for very long when a woman's face flashes into your head. You instinctively know, this woman is your mother. Some of your memory is returning. You have to share this excitement with Murayama, so you turn and run back to her house. You let yourself in and as soon as you get through the door you hear a scream and Murayama calling your name. It sounds like it's coming from the bathroom. You rush through the door and stop dead. Murayama is in the shower. Her eyes are closed and her mouth is slightly open. One of her hands is pressed against the glass as her other hand works away furiously between her legs.

Murayama: Ahhhh, (y/n).

Her head snaps back as her body shudders and her expression is transformed into one of bliss. Her hips thrust a couple of times and she stops frantically wiggling her clit from side to side and instead starts running her hand slowly up and down the entire length of her crotch.

Murayama: Ahhhh.

She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes and her expression becomes one of horror as she sees you staring at her. The hand that she was just pleasuring herself with, clamps down to cover her modesty and her legs cross slightly. Her other arm shoots up to cover her shapely breasts.

Murayama: (y/n), you pervert. How could you.

You realise that you have been transfixed by the scene in front of you and you turn away in shame.

(y/n): I'm so sorry. You screamed and called my name and I came running. I... I'm so sorry.

Murayama: Why did you come back? You weren't supposed to be back for an hour.

(y/n): I had a memory come back and I wanted to share it with you. Murayama, I'm so so sorry.

Murayama: I wasn't calling your name. It's... (y/n) was the name of my last boyfriend too. I was thinking of him.

(y/n): Okay.

Murayama: You better not tell anyone at school about this.

(y/n): I would never do that. I swear. Look, I'm going to go back on my run, and we'll just pretend this never happened.

You start to walk out without turning back to her but she stops you.

Murayama: (y/n).

(y/n): Yeah?

Murayama: What was the memory?

(y/n): My mother. I saw my mother's face.

Murayama: That's great. I'm really happy for you. Thanks for telling me.

With that, you leave and continue your run, trying desperately to get that amazing image of Murayama's face as she orgasmed from your mind.

\-----

You finish your run, disappointed that you haven't had any more memories return, and kicking yourself because it could be because your mind is still filled with images of Murayama. You thought she was cute from the first time you saw her, but after seeing her naked body writhing in ecstasy... And that expression... You will never look at her the same way again.

_No. I have to. She's kind, and she has taken me in, and I have to respect her and put this all out of my mind. I'm not some weak minded pervert like Issei. I can do this._

You turn around and restart your run and this time you don't finish until your mind is clear. Two more hours of mindless running later, you still haven't had anymore memories return, but you have managed to tame your inner pervert. Murayama is back to being the kind sweet girl who is helping you out. You're seriously sweaty, so you go straight to the bathroom and start the shower. You strip off and step under the water and let the hot spray ease your muscles and wash away the grime and perspiration. You just soak for a while, and then you clean your hair. Once you finish on your hair, you flick your head back, open your eyes, and spot Murayama standing in front of you. She has a towel draped over one arm and a sly little grin on her face.

Murayama: Now we're even. Now if you tell anyone at school about walking in on me, I'll tell about walking in on you.

She makes a point of checking out your manhood, but rather than covering up like she did, you just turn the water off and walk over to her. The closer you get, the redder she gets, until she has to tear her gaze away from your groin and direct it to your face.

(y/n): Is that towel for me? Thanks.

You take the towel she is holding and dry your hair, all the while making no attempt to conceal your length.

(y/n): You have no worries about me saying anything to anyone. That's not the sort of person I am. But if you want to tell your friends you walked in on me, I really don't have any problem with that at all.

You give her a sweet smile, wrap the towel around your waist, pick up your dirty clothes and leave the bathroom. Murayama is very flustered and just watches you go. You're just about to enter your room when a call from Murayama stops you.

Murayama: (y/n).

She is standing in the bathroom doorway. You turn and wait for her to continue.

Murayama: I, err, I lied before. I've never had a boyfriend really.

The red comes flooding back to her cheeks, and she turns and fleas to her room. You have to smile to yourself as you enter your room and get dressed.

_It was me she was thinking about._

\-----

You go to the kitchen to get some food, when Mrs Saito comes home from work.

(y/n): Hi Mrs Saito. Did you have a good day?

Mrs Saito: Hello (y/n). Let's just say I'm glad to be home.

(y/n): Well, you just sit down and put your feet up, and I'll make you something to eat.

Mrs Saito: You're such a good boy. Are you a good cook?

(y/n): Erm, I don't know to be honest. I was just going to make a sandwich. You know, better safe than sorry.

Mrs Saito lets out a beautiful laugh and smiles at you warmly.

Mrs Saito: I'll tell you what. You sit down and put your feet up, and I'll make us both something to eat.

(y/n): I can't let you...

Mrs Saito: You have no choice. My house, my kitchen, my rules. Now make yourself useful. Go and get a bottle of wine and a couple of glasses and pour us both a glass.

(y/n): I don't think I drink.

Mrs Saito: Well just pour me a glass then, and take it through to the sitting room. Go on, off with you and let me work.

You do as Mrs Saito says and take a bottle of wine and a glass into the sitting room. You pour her a glass and wait patiently for her to finish cooking. She comes through shortly, carrying a tray with two bowls of steaming miso soup on it. She sits down on the sofa with the tray on her lap and pats the seat next to her.

Mrs Saito: You'll have to sit here, I could only carry the one tray.

You pick up the wine and bring it over to her and sit in the seat next to her. She lifts the tray and scoots closer to you until your legs are touching, and then she slides the try half onto your lap. Giving you a warm smile, she takes the glass of wine and has a large gulp.

Mrs Saito: Thank you. I needed that. Now tuck in.

(y/n): No, it's me who should be thanking you. This smells delicious.

You taste the soup, and it's even more delicious than it smells. You can't stop yourself. You scoff the soup down as if there is no tomorrow and put the empty bowl back on the tray.

Mrs Saito: I was going to ask you what you thought of it, but I think your actions have already answered for you.

(y/n): It was wonderful. You really have a talent Mrs Saito.

Mrs Saito blushes and smiles at you, and you wait for her to empty her bowl before you take the tray back into the kitchen. When you return, you sit back on the sofa, but at the end instead of right next to my Saito. She finishes her glass of wine and then pours herself another, then she stretches out her shapely legs and kicks her high heels off. She leans forward and start to massage her calves and you find that you are staring at those shapely legs before you force yourself to look away.

_I'm as bad as Issei. First Murayama, and now her mother. I need to get my mind out of the gutter._

You are about to start some idle chatter when Mrs Saito surprises you by sitting sideways on the sofa, stretching out her legs and putting her feet in your lap. You draw in a deep breath and swallow hard.

_Keep calm. Keep calm. They're just feet. And legs. Really sexy legs._

You look down at those stockinged feet and your eyes wander up the legs, past her knees and to the shadowed area between her legs just inside the base of her skirt. You feel your heart racing, and you desperately try to think of what you were going to say to Mrs Saito just a few short seconds ago. All you think of is how much you would like to be stroking those beautiful legs.

Mrs Saito: You don't mind do you.

(y/n): No.

Your voice was an octave higher than normal, but Mrs Saito doesn't seem to notice and just gives you a very warm smile. You smile back and try your best to relax. Mrs Saito flexes her feet, and lets out a long sigh. This draws your attention back to her legs again, but what's worse, every time she flexes her left foot, it rubs up against the bulge in your jeans, and you can feel the bulge starting to stir.

_No. This could get very embarrassing._

Mrs Saito drains the rest of her wine and puts the glass down, and you look around the room and try and focus on anything except for the foot that is resting on your manhood.

(y/n): Oh, I didn't tell you. One of my memories came back. I remembered my moms face. It just came to me and I knew it was my mom.

Mrs Saito: Oh, that's such good news. I'm so pleased for you. So maybe you won't be with us much longer if all of your memories comes back.

Mrs Saito looked a little sad as she talked about you possibly leaving, but the smile soon comes back to her face. She drinks some more wine and you sit in silence for a while until Mrs Saito speaks again.

Mrs Saito: You'll have to forgive my drinking (y/n). I don't normally drink, especially not alone, it's just been a hard day. It's so nice to have a cute man at home to keep me company. Are you sure you don't want a drink too.

(y/n): Yes, I'm fine thank you Ma'am.

You feel your cheeks start to reden at Mrs Saito calling you a 'cute man', and Mrs Saito lets out her beautiful laugh, leans forward and pushes you in the shoulder.

Mrs Saito: Oh, you are so cute.

This makes you go bright red. You look at Mrs Saito, and you notice, she is also quite red, although, you suspect with her it's more about the alcohol she's consumed. Suddenly, she bends her right leg and and you find you are looking straight up her skirt. All the way up that beautiful shapely leg, past the stocking top and onto the creams white inner thigh, and father still, all the way to a little white lacy pair of panties. You suck in a breath and turn quickly to look somewhere, anywhere, else. You see Mrs Saito's foot moving around at eye level in your peripheral vision, then a stocking streams through the air and lands on the table next to you. The foot on your crotch is lifted and shortly later another stocking streams past you.

Mrs Saito: Oh, that's so much better.

The foot then nestles back against your manhood, and you look back at Mrs Saito, confident that her skirt should at least be back where it is supposed to be. Her skirt is down, but those legs look even better now that they're bare and the urge to stroke them hits you even greater than before. You look around the room again to try and calm yourself, when you hear the wine bottle clink against the glass once more.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, do you think that you have maybe had enough wine for one day?

Mrs Saito looks at you, sighs, stops pouring at about half a glass, and puts the wine bottle down.

Mrs Saito: Yes, you're probably right.

She looks at the half glass of wine and then drains it i several quick gulps.

(y/n): We should go to bed.

Mrs Saito: Oh (y/n), you're so forward.

(y/n): I.. I mean, it's getting late...

Mrs Saito leans into you with a sly smile on her face and whispers in your ear.

Mrs Saito: I know dear. I'm just messing with you.

She gets up, straightens her skirt and wobbles towards the door. You jump up and put an arm around Mrs Saito and help her walk to her room.

Mrs Saito: Well, thank you kind Sir.

You lead her to her door and she opens it, and you help her over to her bed. She flops down onto the bed and pats next to herself to get you to sit down.

(y/n): I don't think that's a good idea. I had better go to bed.

Mrs Saito: I need to get dressed for bed, and you want to make sure I get to bed okay don't you.

(y/n): I guess.

Mrs Saito: Then sit.

She pats the bed again until you sit next to her. She then springs up and saunters over to her bathroom.

Mrs Saito: Wait here. I won't be long.

She disappears inside and you sit and wait for her to get ready for bed. Just when she's taken so long you're starting to get worried, the bathroom door opens, and there is Mrs Saito, standing in the doorway. She is in a sexy red silk babydoll nightie, and she looks good. The nightie is so short that it barely covers her dignity, and the front is laced down past her breasts, revealing her ample cleavage. She walks back past you and sits on the bed next to you, but facing you with her right leg off the side of the bed and her left leg bent with her foot tucked underneath her. You take a deep breath and start to stand, but Mrs Saito puts a hand on your leg.

Mrs Saito: You can stay.

She extends her bent leg towards you and gently eases up her nightie revealing her neatly shaved pussy. Her swollen clitoris pokes out from slightly parted lips, and you desperately want to slide your head down there and start sucking on that clit.

_No I can't do this._

(y/n): I'm sorry Mrs Saito. I can't do this.

Mrs Saito looks horrified. She grabs the bottom of her nightie with both hands and pulls it down between her legs concealing herself once more, and her head drops.

Mrs Saito: Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I thought you found me attractive. How could I have been so foolish. You're an amazing young stud. You probably have a dozen sexy young girls just desperate to get into your pants. What a fool I am. How embarrassing.

(y/n): No Mrs Saito. It's not like that.

Mrs Saito: It's okay (y/n), you don't have to sugar coat it.

You reach forward, and with one finger, you gently raise Mrs Saito's face towards you.

(y/n): Mrs Saito. You are totally right that I find you attractive. You're a very beautiful woman. An incredibly sexy beautiful woman. I won't say what I desperately wanted to do when you lifted your nightie, but...

Mrs Saito: Please do. I might feel slightly less stupid.

(y/n): I wanted to put my head between your legs, and...

Mrs Saito: And what?

(y/n): You know. Lets just say I wanted to put my head between your legs and kiss you on the lips.

Mrs Saito seems to relax at this. She removes her hands from between her legs and rests them on her thighs.

Mrs Saito: So you don't think I'm too old?

(y/n): Mrs Sauto. You're smoking hot. Age doesn't come into it. In fact, I bet there isn't a single boy my age in the world that hasn't fantasized about sleeping with a sexy older woman who could show them the ropes.

Mrs Saito: So why then?

(y/n): Two reasons. One, you're drunk. I can't take advantage of you while your drunk. That would be outrageous.

Mrs Saito: You wouldn't be taking advantage of me. I don't want to sleep with you because I'm drunk. I wanted to sleep with you the second I got home and found you in the kitchen. Before that even. I got drunk to give me the courage to make a move on you. So you can scratch that one off your list to start with. What's the second reason?

(y/n): Mrs Saito, you're married. Can you honestly tell me that if something happened between us tonight, you would have no regrets in the morning?

Mrs Saito just looks at you and you can tell she is torn.

(y/n): Have you ever cheated on your husband before?

Mrs Saito: No!

She looks shocked that you would even consider that.

Mrs Saito: I have never even looked at another man until you came along. There is just something about you (y/n). I mean, obviously, you're good looking, and you're built, hmmm, well, super sexy. But it's not that. There is just something intangible about you (y/n). Something that stirs a woman's loins.

As she says this last sentence, she slips her hand between her legs, over the top of her nightie.

(y/n): But you would regret it wouldn't you?

Mrs Saito: Yes. I'm sure I would regret it in the morning, but that doesn't change the fact that I want you.

(y/n): Well, to be honest, I want you too, so I had better go before something happens that we will regret.

Mrs Saito: So you would have regrets too?

(y/n): Well, no. But I would feel seriously guilty that I didn't stop you from doing something you would regret, so in that sense, yes I would have regrets. I'm definitely going to have regrets the second I leave this room with nothing having happened, but that's a different story.

Mrs Saito: You're such a sweet guy (y/n). You're seriously hot, and you're still an honest to god decent guy. Men like you just don't exist. Sleep with me tonight (y/n). Don't protest, I don't mean have sex with me, I mean sleep here next to me tonight. Maybe we can cuddle a bit, or even spoon, but no sex.

(y/n): I would so love to do that Mrs Saito, but when I said that you were smoking hot, I wasn't kidding. I couldn't sleep in the same bed as you, let alone with my body touching against yours. I wouldn't get a wink of sleep, and I would, without trying to be too crude, I would have blue balls by the morning.

Mrs Saito gives you a sly smile and takes her index finger and gently pokes it into the bulge in your jeans.

Mrs Saito: There are things we could do about that you know.

(y/n): You remember that whole regret talk we just had?

Mrs Saito: There are lots of ways that I could sort your little problem without us having sex.

She runs her tongue slowly over her lips and your heart skips a beat. You take a large breath and try and calm yourself down. You reach down and take Mrs Saito's hand in your hands and look her in the eyes.

(y/n): I'm going to leave now Mrs Saito, because you know that all of the ways that you could 'solve my little problem' would fall into the regrets category, and if I stay here a moment longer, my resolve is going to fail.

You take her hand and briefly kiss it, and then stand to leave.

Mrs Saito: Goodnight (y/n).

(y/n): Goodnight Mrs Saito.

You walk to the door and you hear a draw open behind you. As you open the door and walk through, you hear a buzzing sound start, and you almost turn around when it occurs to you what that sound probably is. As you close the door, Mrs Saito starts talking in a soft husky tone.

Mrs Saito: Ohhh, (y/n), yes. Ohhh, yes, right there.

_What is it with the females in this house?_

You go to your room, and try your best not to think about Murayama or her mother as you do your nighttime exercise routine and go to bed.


	3. A shot in the back

===== Tuesday - Day 2 (part 1) =====

You walk to school with Murayama the next day, and when you get to class, you see a girl that wasn't there the day before. She has long blond hair and a pretty face. She has an innocence about her that is somehow endearing.

Murayama: Oh, there's Asia, I have to introduce you. 

Murayama links arms with you and guides you over to where Asia is. She's surrounded by several other girls who are laughing and joking with her. 

Murayama: Asia. I would like you to meet (y/n). 

Asia looks up at you and instantly goes bright red. 

Asia: Ohhhhh.... Ohhhhh. 

With an almost shocked expression on her face, Asia turns and flees the room. 

(y/n): Looks like I made a great first impression there. 

Murayama: I'm sure it wasn't you. She was off sick yesterday, she probably just felt bad again. 

(y/n): Oh, I hope she's alright. 

Issei follows Asia out of the room, glaring at you the whole way. 

(y/n): What's he up to? 

Murayama: Issei and Asia are sort of a couple. 

(y/n): Seriously? What on earth does she see in him? 

Katase: We continually ask her the same thing. 

You start walking to your seat when Katase reaches out and touches your arm and gives you a sweet little smile. 

Katase: You smell good again today (y/n). 

(y/n): No sweat today, but thank you. And you smell good too Katase. 

You give her a smile, but she turns away to conceal the bright blush that has come to her cheeks, she can't however conceal the enormous grin she now has. She does smell good though. You're not sure if it's a shampoo, or if it's a subtle perfume, but she does smell good. You move to your seat with a smile on your face and prepare for the days lessons. You feel sorry for Asia, but Issei being absent is a bonus.

\----- Occult Research Club - Asia POV -----

Asia: Oh, it was terrible. I can see why Issei hated him so much. The second I saw him I felt weird. It was horrible.

Rias: And you're sure that it was (y/n)? We will have to look into him if it was. 

Akeno: And what was this horrible feeling like? 

Asia: Yes. He was introduced to me. It was definitely (y/n). And the feeling, well... 

Asia goes bright red again and just stares around at the members of the Occult Research Club. 

Akeno: Yes? 

Koneko: I think she has the hots for him. 

Asia: Yes, I was all hot. I had this weird feeling inside, and the heat went all the way down... 

Rias: All the way down to where? 

Asia: All the way down to between my legs. 

Asia puts her head in her hands and Rias and Akeno start to laugh. 

Akeno: You've never had the hots for a guy before? 

Asia: No. 

Rias: What about Issei. 

Asia: No! Why would I have the hots for Issei. 

Rias: You love him don't you? 

Asia: Yes, of course I do. 

Rias: And you don't want to, er, feel his hands all over your body? 

Asia: If that's what Issei wanted, I would let him do it. 

Rias: That's not quite the same thing. What if you think about (y/n) having his hands all over your naked body? 

Asia: Ohhhhh.... These's that terrible feeling again. (y/n) is evil. 

Koneko: He's not evil. He actually seems like a nice guy. Exactly the opposite of Issei. 

Rias: You know, getting the hots for a man, just means that they turn you on. 

Asia: What do you mean? 

Koneko: It means that you 'want' their hands all over you. 

Asia: Oh no. No. No. No. No, I refuse to believe that he isn't evil, doing this to me. 

Just then Issei walks in the door. 

Issei: He is evil. What did he do to you? 

Koneko: She wants to have sex with him. 

Asia: No I don't. 

Rias: There is nothing wrong with having the hots for a guy Asia. It's totally natural. 

Akeno: I get it all of the time. With most men. And some women actually. 

Issei: I'm going to kill him. 

Rias: No you're not. We're going to keep an eye on him though. He may have a Sacred Gear. 

Akeno: So, are you saying you've never had impure thoughts about a man before. 

Asia: No. 

Rias: Not even Issei. 

Asia: No. 

Rias: I need to see this (y/n), he's obviously really something, if even Asia has the hots for him. 

Issei: She doesn't have the hots for him. 

Rias,Akeno,Koneko: Yes she does. 

Issei: Well, if you think he has a sacred gear, maybe its power is to turn girls on. 

Koneko: No. He's just really sexy. 

Issei: Kiba is really good looking, and Asia doesn't have the hots for him. 

Koneko: There's something about (y/n). It's more than just being good looking. 

Issei: Yeah, his Sacred Gear. He has like, sexy gear, or something. I just don't know why I couldn't have had that. My dream of becoming a Harem King would come true. Is there any way to take his Sacred Gear? 

Rias: Oh Issei. You don't need to steal someone elses Sacred Gear. I don't think that's what his Sacred Gear does anyway. 

Issei: So what makes you think he even has a Sacred Gear? 

Rias: Your jaw still hurts, doesn't it? 

Issei rubs his jaw where (y/n) hit him. 

Issei: Yes, another reason I should kill him. 

Rias: Well, your jaw wouldn't still hurt if you'd been hit by a normal person now would it? Especially after Asia healed you. 

Issei: Maybe he's a Fallen Angel. I'm going to be the one that watches (y/n). Don't worry Asia. I'll protect you. 

Issei rushes from the room to set to his task, and the remaining members of the Occult Research Club all look at each other. 

Akeno: Should I get Kiba to watch Issei, watching (y/n). 

Rias: Yes, I think that would be wise. 

Asia: Issei is going to kill (y/n), isn't he? 

Rias: I think he may try. 

Koneko: He will if he thinks (y/n) has a Sacred Gear that turns girls on. 

Rias: It may not be all bad. If Issei Kills (y/n), I will resurrect him and make him one of my servants. 

Koneko: Issei might find he isn't as easy to kill as he thinks.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Today's lessons go well, and you manage to keep your head down mostly. Issei comes back after a while, and gives you his customary dirty look, but Asia never returns. You walk home with Murayama and Katase again and then set off for your run. You get the feeling that you are being followed, and you realise that you had this feeling all of the way home, you were just too busy focusing on the girls for it to come to the fore of your consciousness. You speed up your run to see if whoever it is can keep up. They can't. In no time you are sure you have lost them.

 _Why would someone be following me? I need to check this out, maybe it has something to do with the loss of my memory._

You decide to sit in wait for your tail, but after about ten minutes, you start to wonder if you did too good a job losing them. As stealthily as you can, you start to track back on yourself, looking out for your pursuer. You haven't gone very far when you spot Issei. He is bent over double trying to catch his breath. You almost laugh. If you had known it was him, you would never have bothered speeding up. There is no way he could keep up with you for long when you are just jogging at normal pace. He doesn't even look slightly fit. You stop any attempt at keeping yourself concealed and just walk up to him. 

(y/n): Why are you following me? 

Issei lookup up at you, still breathing hard. He is too exhausted to even give you his usual stare. After a while he gives up and just sits down. 

(y/n): Look, I haven't got all day. I was trying to have a run. I'm going to continue with my routine, and if you are still here when I get back, we are going to have words. That is of course, if you have managed to get your breath back by then. 

You continue your run, not sure what to expect when you get back. You don't run as far as normal, because you are eager to get back and interrogate Issei. You need to find out why he was following you. When you return to the spot where you left him, Issei is still sitting on the curb. 

(y/n): You think you can talk now? 

Issei: I'll be the one asking the questions. Give me your Sacred Gear. 

(y/n): Erm, that's not a question. And, what the hell is a Sacred Gear? 

Issei: I said I'm the one who's asking the questions here. Now hand it over. I know you have a Sacred Gear that makes the girls go freaky. 

(y/n): You're delusional you moron. And if you say 'I'm the one asking the questions' one more time without actually asking a question, I'm going to slap you. 

Issei: If I have to kill you to take it, I will. 

You just shake your head in bewilderment at him. 

_Moron._

You walk past him in the direction of Murayama's house and raise your middle finger at him over your shoulder. From behind you, you hear BOOST, BOOST, BOOSTED GEAR EXPLOSION. You can see there is an intense red light coming from behind you, and then you suddenly feel an incredible pain in the middle of your back. You're knocked forward and you feel like you might black out. You manage to stay on your feet, and you turn around to see Issei walking towards you, and he has that silly looking red gauntlet on again. You can hardly stand and are about to fall when you notice a smug expression of Issei's face. This makes you so angry that you manage to stay conscious for a few seconds more. As Issei reaches you, you throw an uppercut and strike Issei cleanly under his chin. You smile to yourself as you start to fall to the ground. As you're falling, you think you can see Issei flying through the air and crashing into a building. 

_It was a solid hit, but I must be imagining things. No way he could have flown that far. That's what happens when you're blacking out I suppose. And is that a fingerless glove on my right hand? I really am seeing things._

You lift your right hand in front of your face and dumbfoundedly stare at the black leather fingerless glove there, and then you hit the dirt and everything goes dark.

\----- Occult Research Club - Rias POV -----

Rias: And Issei hit (y/n) with his Boosted Gear Explosion?

Kiba: Yes, although, it wasn't as many Boosts as the one that took out the mountain top. 

Rias: And then he turned around and knocked Issei out? 

Kiba: Yes. Just like I said. Issei used his Boosted Gear Explosion to shoot (y/n) in the back. He thought he had won, and walked over to (y/n), from what you say, probably to try and steal his Sacred Gear, if he even has one, and then (y/n) turned around and knocked Issei Flying with one punch. Then he blacked out, and I brought them both here. 

Rias: Thank you Kiba. You did a good job. You may go. 

Kiba leaves the room and Rias turns to Akeno with a slightly worried expression on her face. 

Rias: So what do you think? 

Akeno: I think Koneko was right. (y/n) is super hot. 

Rias: I don't mean that. He took a direct hit from Issei's Boosted Gear Explosion. He must have a Sacred Gear don't you think? 

Akeno: I don't get any read on him at all, so either he isn't human, or he must have a Sacred Gear. I'm glad you're into Issei though. That will leave (y/n) for me. 

Rias: I'm going to check on how Asia is getting on healing them. If there is anything special about (y/n) at all, which I'm sure there is, I'm going to make him one of my servants. And then I will decide what happens to him.

\-----

Asia: I just can't heal poor Issei.

Issei and (y/n) are laid out on two simple cots and Asia is draped over Issei weeping. Koneko is sat in the corner watching on. She has one foot in the chair and her head rested on her knee, and she has an un-Koneko like look of concern on her face. 

Asia: Nothing I try works. He's just not improving. 

Rias: What about (y/n). 

Asia: I can't heal him either, but he does slowly seem to be getting better by himself. I told you he was evil. 

Rias: Issei was the one who attacked (y/n) Asia, and he did it from behind. None of this was (y/n)'s fault. Now pull yourself together. I want you to continue working on Issei. You're my healer and I want you to figure this out. I have faith in you. I know you can do it. 

Asia: Yes. I will do it. I will save you Issei. 

Rias: Koneko, can you give me a hand. Take (y/n) into the spare bedroom. I'm going to sleep with him.... to see if I can heal him. 

Rias goes a little red and Koneko comes over and throws (y/n) over her shoulder, and walks to the Occult Research Club's spare room. She lays him on the bed and then looks over at Rias. 

Koneko: Do you want me to help you undress him? 

Rias: That won't be necessary thank you. I'll take it from here. You may leave.

Koneko looks back over at (y/n) and her cheeks flush slightly. 

Koneko: He's surprisingly heavy. 

Rias looks at Koneko for a few seconds and then sighs. 

Rias: If you really want to, you can help undress him, but then you leave. 

The two girls slowly set about the task of undressing (y/n). Koneko starts unbuttoning (y/n)'s shirt and Rias moves down to the jeans. She hesitates, and then she start to unbutton his fly. Koneko has finished the shirt buttons and open the shirt to reveal (y/n)'s fantastic physique. Rias slowly, almost reverently slides down (y/n)'s zipper. Koneko sits (y/n) up and pulls off his shirt revealing a massive charred hole where the material has been burned away. Both girls move behind (y/n) to check out the extent of the damage, but Asia is right, although (y/n)'s back is badly burned, it is obvious that it has already started to heal. Koneko reaches out and strokes (y/n)'s muscled shoulder. Suddenly becoming aware of Rias watching her, she blushes again and rests (y/n) back down on the bed. 

Rias: Help me down here. 

Rias goes to the bottom of the bed and takes hold of (y/n)'s jeans legs while Koneko lifts (y/n)'s butt off of the bed. Rias then pulls the jeans down leaving (y/n) only in his boxers. Both girls stand and stare, waiting for the other one to make the next move. Now with just the thin boxers concealing him, it's obvious that (y/n)'s equipment is rather extraordinary. Rias takes a deep breath and grabs hold of either side of (y/n) boxers, and Koneko watches on as she slides them slowly down. 

Rias,Koneko: Wow! 

The two girls just stand there staring at (y/n)'s manhood, his boxers half way down. 

Koneko: It's rather large isn't it. 

Rias: It, err, puts Issei to shame, that's for sure. Okay, thank you Koneko, you can go now. 

Koneko: Don't you want me to help you put him in bed? 

Rias quickly pulls (y/n)'s boxers all the way off and then Koneko lifts him up bridal style as Rias pulls the sheets down. Koneko gently rests (y/n) in the bed, takes one last long look at his manhood and then quietly leaves the room and closes the door. Rias slowly undresses herself, and then climbs into bed with (y/n). She leans her body against his, an arm draped over his chest, her breasts pressed up against his bicep, and one leg raised up and rested between (y/n)'s legs. As she slides the leg in between his, she feels it brush against (y/n)'s length and an involuntary shiver runs through her body. She moves herself slightly more on top of (y/n) so that her thigh is pressed against his manhood and her groin is forced up against his hip. 

_I'm just here to help him heal. There's absolutely nothing wrong with this. The more skin contact the better, and the genitals are a very good gateway for the transfer of power. That's all that monster is, it's a conduit to aid healing. A very large conduit. Besides, if Issei gets jealous, it serves him right, (y/n) is only injured because of him._

Rias looks thoughtfully at (y/n)'s face for a long while, and then snuggles into him and starts to drift to sleep. 

_Hmm, I wonder how much better the transfer would be if his 'conduit' was inside my 'conduit'._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You feel very weak and groggy as you wake up. There is a weight pushing down on your left side and a burning in the middle of your back. You slowly open your eyes and your vision is filled with a bright scarlet color. As focus finally returns to you, you can tell that the scarlet is actually hair. You're in bed, and by the look of things, you're in bed with a naked woman. There is a sheet covering most of your bodies, but you can feel skin against skin.

 _What happened last night? How can I not remember again? Don't say I've lost more memories. Who is this girl?_

You just lie there for a few minutes, trying to get your thoughts together, but your brain is so fuzzy and you feel so incredibly tired. The red hair moves, and you look over to see its owner. She's a quite beautiful girl of maybe eighteen or nineteen. She gives you a sweet smile, and you smile back at her. 

(y/n): Hi. 

Rias: My name's Rias Gremory. How are you feeling? 

(y/n): I've felt better. My brain doesn't seem to be functioning at its normal capacity. 

She moves away from you and sits up on her feet facing you revealing her entire naked body to you. She has very large but shapely breasts, a narrow waist, and her legs are parted giving you full view of her neatly trimmed scarlet bush and a tight little pussy. Due to the slow nature of your brain, you don't look away as swiftly as you normally would, and when you do look away it's a fast jerking movement. She lets out a pleasant little giggle, obviously amused by your actions. 

Rias: Don't worry, we didn't do anything last night. 

(y/n): Good. 

Rias pulls the sheet up to cover her body, and she looks quite taken aback when you look at her. 

Rias: So you're glad we didn't sleep together? 

(y/n): Err, you're quite beautiful, if that's what you mean. 

Rias: But you don't want to sleep with me? 

(y/n): I don't even know you. 

Rias: Are you not interested in why I'm in bed with you naked? 

(Y/n): I'm sorry. My brain isn't really working right now. I didn't mean to insult you or anything. Why are you in bed with me naked? 

Rias: Koneko was right about you. You're totally the opposite to Issei. I wouldn't sleep with you anyway, by the way, since Issei and I are sort of an item. 

_Issei, that's what happened. Issei attacked me from behind._

(y/n): That piece of shit. He attacked me. 

Rias: Yes, I'm sorry about that. That's why I'm in bed with you naked actually. Skin to skin contact to heal you. And it appear to be working. You're looking much better, but you obviously need more. 

With that, Rias lifts the sheet up and slides down next to you again, easing one of her legs between yours and pressing her large soft breasts against your chest and arm. 

Rias: Now, you go back to sleep, and we will see if we can heal that brain of yours. 

You close your eyes, and you can feel sleep coming to you fast. 

(y/n): Rias? 

Rias: Yes? 

(y/n): You really are quite beautiful. That Issei is a lucky guy. 

Rias: Shhh. Go to sleep. 

Rias runs her fingers through your hair and it feels good. You're not sure that this skin to skin thing can actually heal you, but you're not going to complain.

\----- Rias POV -----

_Why did I say I was an item with Issei? Well, I am sort of with Issei, but I'm a Devil, he's my servant, if I want to be with another of my servants then that's up to me. Besides, Issei wants to be Harem King, maybe I will be Harem Queen. Ahhgg. I can't believe I said I was an item with Issei, and I can't believe how (y/n) is getting to me._

Rias looks at (y/n)'s handsome face as he sleeps, and runs her fingers through his hair again. 

_I must make you my servant (y/n). Surviving that attack from Issei, you must be very strong. You're healing so fast, by morning you're going to be up and about, and then we will talk about your Sacred Gear, and you becoming part of the House of Gremory._

Rias runs her hand down (y/n)'s chest and over his abs. Before she knows it, without even thinking, she finds that her hand is wrapped around (y/n)'s manhood. She starts when she realises what she is doing, but she leaves her hand there hefting the weight of it, feeling the girth of it. She parts her lips slightly and runs her tongue along her top lip. Finally she lets go of (y/n) and brushes her hand along her own inner thigh. Slowly her hand reaches her own groin and she lets out a quiet moan. She rubs herself a few times and then comes to a decision. She gently lifts her left leg from between (y/n)'s legs and rolls over onto her back. She spreads her legs wide and slides her right kalf between (y/n)'s kalves. She lifts the sheet slightly and looks down (y/n)'s toned body to the monster between his legs. 

_Oh (y/n)._

Her right hand continues to move slowly between her own legs, and her left hand comes up squeezes her left breast. She pinches the large erect nipple and lets out another soft moan. 

_Oh yeah (y/n), that's it. Faster._

She starts moving her right hand faster, provoking further moans. Her juices are flowing freely now, and she imagines (y/n)'s head between her legs, lapping up her juices and then thrusting his tongue up inside her. 

Rias: Ahhh. 

Her legs are bent now and her hips start to move around as she pinches her clitoris and starts wiggling it frantically. 

_Oh yes (y/n), YES._

Her body spasms as an orgasm runs through her, her chest thrusting off of the bed and her head slams back. 

Rias: AHHHH. 

She had been louder than she had hoped, and she looks over at (y/n) to check she didn't disturb him. He still looks to be sleeping and she can't help herself but lift the sheet to checkout (y/n)'s manhood once more. 

_Oh my Satan!_

While Rias was distracted pleasuring herself, (y/n) has become erect. He now has a raging hardon, and Rias just stares dumbstruck at the throbbing monster between (y/n)'s legs. Her heart is racing and her juices start flowing again. She slowly reaches over and runs one finger over the head of (y/n)'s rod, down the underside and inch by inch down to his balls. She reaches under his ball sack and takes his balls in her hand. They are heavy and swollen, and full of his seed. Rias takes a deep breath and swallows hard. 

_Oh, you could empty those balls in me (y/n). I could just roll over on top of you, sit down on that wonderful monster, and ride you until you explode. Are you a virgin (y/n)? Have those balls never been emptied inside a woman? We could lose our virginity together, merged in extacy. No! No, I'm saving myself for Issei! What am I thinking?_

Without even noticing it, Rias has started rubbing herself again and her hips are already moving. 

_I may not be able to have that glorious beast inside me, but there is no harm in imagining it._

Rias takes her long slim middle finger, and slides it inside her hole. It goes in up to the knuckle, before her virgin hymen halts it's progress. She works her finger around trying to get the knuckle past her hymen. 

_Oh deeper (y/n), deeper._

Her juices are leaking out around her finger, and finally, with the abundant lubrication and a little extra force, her knuckle slips past her hymen and her whole finger thrusts inside. 

Rias: Ahhh. 

She starts working her finger in and out, faster and faster, imagining (y/n) thrusting between her legs. 

_Oh Sata yes. That's it (y/n). Faster, faster. Yes, YES._

Rias bites her lower lip in an attempt to stop herself from crying out, as a massive orgasm thunders through her body. 

Rias: Mmmmm. Hmmmm. 

Her hips thrust against her finger again and again until finally it's over and her body relaxes. 

_Oh wow._

Rias almost purrs in contentment as she slides her finger out of herself. She lifts the sheet to have another look at (y/n), and then just for fun, she rubs her wet finger around the head of his still throbbing rod, wiping her juices onto him. With a smile on her face, Rias rolls back over against (y/n), her arm all the way over him, hugging him close and squashing her breasts against him. She raises her leg up and across him, her inner thigh pressed against his balls and the base of his manhood. Finally, she wriggles herself in close against him, her moist crotch snuggling against his hip, squeezing out one last drop of her juices to run down (y/n)'s leg.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

As you start to wake up, you notice that the bed is shaking with a rapid rhythmic motion. The girl lying next to you seems to be the cause, and then you hear her moan.

 _Is that Rias girl masterbating?_

The movement becomes more frantic and she moans again. 

_What should I do? Should I cough or stretch or something to let her know I'm awake? No, that would be too embarrassing for her. I'll just pretend I'm still sleeping. By the look of things, she won't be too much longer anyway._

Rias: Ahhh. 

You feel the leg Rias has that's between your own legs bend tight and her pelvis start to gyrate, accompanied by yet more moans. With this beautiful naked girl right next to you, moaning and squirming, and the thought of exactly what her fingers are doing right now, you can't help but be turned on. 

_Oh no. Now she's going to know I'm awake for sure. No, it's okay. I wake up with a raging hardon every morning. It's totally normal while you sleep. Just stay calm, and she will be finished soon._

Rias: AHHHH. 

Her body suddenly jerks as she finally orgasms and then the rhythmic movement stops. 

_At last. That was far too erotic. At least Rias does have a boyfriend, so she wouldn't have been thinking of me when she came. It's a little strange that she masterbated next to me in the bed, but she would probably been home in bed with Issei if she wasn't here healing me, so I definitely can't begrudge her her little bit of fun. Hopefully now she will go to slee... Oh shit, she's lifting the sheet. Just stay calm. I'm just a man asleep, with a sodding great erection goin on. Nothing here to see._

Suddenly you feel a light touch on the head of your penis. You jerk in surprise, but the touch slowly works its way down the underside of your rod and you hope she never noticed your movement. The touch works its way down to your balls where a hand goes under them and lifts them. 

_Stay calm. Pretend that there isn't a seriously sexy girl exploring my junk. She's just missing Issei, and imagining that the junk in her hand is his._

The hand holding your balls moves away, and a slow rhythmic movement starts again. 

_Round two?_

The movement is different this time. You can only assume that the first time she brought herself off playing with her clit, but this time she's putting her fingers inside herself. The movement becomes more violent and faster and you are finding yourself more and more turned on. No matter how hard you try and ignore what is going on right next to you, you can't help but imagine yourself between those beautiful legs thrusting in and out of Rias. 

_Behave. She said she was taken._

Rias: Ahhh. 

_Please Rias. Hurry up and cum, I can't cope with much more of this._

She speeds up faster and faster until it feels like her body is thrashing around. 

Rias: Mmmmm. Hmmmm. 

There is a few more violent thrusts of her hips and finally she relaxes. You feel the sheet lifted again, and you prepare yourself for whatever she does next. You feel a wet finger this time wiping what you assume are Rias's juices onto you. You so badly want to just roll over onto Rias, thrust up inside her, and get some of those juices from the source. 

_Oh Rias, what are you doing to me? That Issei is a lucky lucky man._

Rias Rolls over onto you and you feel an arm and a leg go over you. She snuggles up against you and you desperately try to go to sleep, really hoping that Rias is going to do the same thing. 

_Is that Rias's juices running down my leg?_

____

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias lets out a large sigh and starts to drift off to sleep.

 _That was so worth doing. Best orgasm ever. I wonder why (y/n) is pretending to be asleep? I know he's awake, he definitely reacted when I touched his throbbing monster. Is he into voyeurism? From what Koneko says about him, I doubt it. He probably believes I would be embarrassed if I knew he was aware of what I was doing. Well, I hope he enjoyed the show anyway. He's so busy trying to appear like he's asleep, the poor guy's never going to actually go back to sleep. Maybe I should let him know that I know he's awake, he really does need more sleep to finish healing?_

Rias lets out a breathy whisper. 

Rias: Go to sleep (y/n).

\----- (y/n) POV -----

_Oh shit. Does she know I'm awake? Now I'm the one that's embarrassed. Maybe she's just talking in her sleep. Go to sleep she says. How can I possibly go to sleep like this? I have this incredibly sexy girl practically on top of me. This incredibly sexy 'naked' girl, who has just done an amazing job of turning me on. All I want to do is slide my hands under her butt, lift her up and penetrate that beautiful tight pussy of hers. Stop! Think of anything else. This girl made it clear she was not interested in me, and was with someone else. Even if it is Issei. Like, how the hell did that happen? Now, must focus on something tedious, like dividing polynomials or something._

Slowly, you manage to take your mind off of the sexy cargo you're carrying, and fatigue takes over and you drift back to sleep.


	4. Pact with a Devil

===== Tuesday - Day 2 (part 2) =====

\----- Akeno POV -----

Akeno gently wakes Rias, trying her best not to wake (y/n). Rias is still clinging to (y/n) and she looks up at Aneko with a slightly angry expression when she realises what's going on.

Rias: What? This better be good. I'm helping (y/n) heal. 

Akeno: I think you need to go and try and help Issei heal. Asia is in tears. Nothing she tries is working and Issei just isn't improving. 

Rias doesn't look happy, but she slowly eases herself away from (y/n). She has one last look under the covers to discover that (y/n) is still as hard as ever, and then with a sigh, she gets up and gets dressed. Akeno watches Rias leave, and then she quickly undoes the ribbon at her throat. She unbuttons her Kuoh Academy corset, and then her shirt, letting them fall to the floor. She unclips her bra allowing her enormous breasts to hang free, and then she takes a quick look over at (y/n), before pulling her socks off. She starts walking to the bed and undoes her skirt while she walks, letting that slip down. Her breathing is coming fast, and she look at the bulge in the sheets and then frantically pulls down her lacy undies. She is finally here and ready, but she hesitates to calm herself, before slipping under the sheet that covers (y/n). Akeno is already wet in anticipation. She slides a hand over (y/n)'s muscular chest, leans in, and gives him a brief kiss on the lips. She runs her tongue over his chin and down his neck, briefly pausing to kiss the adam's apple and then passing on to the chest. Pulling the sheet down as she goes, she starts to lick further down (y/n)'s chest until she feels something poking her in the cheek. She looks down to find (y/n)'s enormous manhood, hard and throbbing and ready for action. 

Akeno: Oh (y/n). 

Sliding a hand down between her legs, she starts to feel herself, as she leans forward and kisses the tip of (y/n)'s rod. She tenderly licks all around the head of (y/n)'s manhood, before firmly grasping it with her free hand, inserting it into her mouth and sucking it. (y/n) lets out a moan and thrusts his hips, forcing his rod farther into Akeno's mouth. Akeno sits up and looks back at (y/n)'s face with a sly smile. 

Akeno: Oh you naughty boy (y/n). You know what you want, even when you're asleep, don't you? But don't worry, I'm going to give it to you. 

Akeno stops playing with herself and throws her leg over (y/n), so that her slit is just inches from his face. She takes hold of (y/n)'s member with both hands and slowly stars to rub him up and down. (y/n)'s hips make another thrusting motion and Akeno smiles. 

Akeno: I don't know if you have ever cum inside a woman's mouth before (y/n), but you're in for a treat. I'm going to suck you dry. 

With that she slides one hand down to (y/n)'s large balls and gently squeezes them. She licks down the underside of (y/n)'s rod, all the way down to his heavy balls, and then she takes one into her mouth and sucks it. She takes one of her mammoth breasts in each hand and squeezes (y/n)'s length between them. She rubs (y/n)'s rod up and down, all the while, sucking on one of his balls. (y/n) lets out another moan, and Akeno can't hold herself back anymore. She sits up, licks her lips, and then bends her head down and takes as much of (y/n)'s length into her mouth as she can. She is disappointed with how much is left out, so she takes both hands and starts moving them up and down at the base. Each time she takes (y/n)'s rod into her mouth, she relaxes her throat a bit more, allowing more of him inside of her. (y/n) moans again and his hips start a rhythmic thrusting motion. 

_That's it (y/n). Thrust that magnificent beast inside me. Fill me with your seed._

Then (y/n) stops moving.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

That beautiful girl Rias is bouncing up and down on your dick, her amazing breasts bouncing and a look of ecstasy on her face. Up and down and up and down, until you are sure you are going to explode in her. Then the image starts to fade as you feel yourself, still foggy, but waking up.

_No, that was such an amazing dream._

_I shouldn't dream about Rias anyway, she is taken._

_Why does it still feel like she is riding me?_

You snap your eyes open, only to find that you are staring straight at a moist dripping pussy. It's rocking back and forth in sync with the amazing feeling going on down below, and even your foggy brain can figure out that its owner must be going down on you. And she's really good at it. In fact, if she doesn't stop soon, you are going to explode down her throat. 

(y/n): Ahhh. 

Your involuntary cry only spurs the girl on, her actions becoming faster and harder. 

_This isn't right. I must stop her. I don't even know who she is. It's not Rias. This girl has black pubic hair, and I know that Rias's hair is scarlet all over. Oh shit, I'm not going to last much longer, and that pussy looks so very juicy._

You stare up at the tantalizing glistening snatch. The outer lips spread wide and the inner lips and clitoris, inflamed and demanding to be licked, sucked and probed. Without even thinking, you raise your hands up and grip the butt cheeks in front of you, and pull your face in close. You run your tongue slowly up one side of the clit around the inner lips and down the other side. The hips thrust and you have a mouth full of those wet inner lips. You start sucking furiously and are rewarded with a muffled cry. With the lips still in your mouth, you slide your tongue between them and start to explore inside this girl's hot wet hole. She cries again and your mouth is suddenly filled with her juices. She starts writhing under the attention your tongue is giving her and you pull her against you and drive your tongue as deep as you can. She must have been getting off on pleasuring you, since you haven't really touched her that much yet, and she is already on the verge of an orgasm. A spasm runs through her entire body and her head shoots back, stopping its task of sucking you off for the first time, and she lets out cry after cry.

Unknown Seductress: Ahhhh... Ahhhh... AHHHHH! 

The flood gates open, and her juices literally squirt into your mouth, overflowing, and running down your chin. You feel her reach between her legs with one hand and frantically start wiggling her clit. 

Unknown Seductress: AHHHHHHhhhh! 

Your tongue is still inside her, and you continue to lap up her juices as her body finally stills, then she takes a firm grasp of your rod again, and drives her head down on it, forcing your length deep into her throat. 

_How the hell does she get me in so deep. Is she a freaking sword swallower?_

You can feel that you are about to cum, and somewhere in the back of your mind, something tells you that it's polite to let a girl that is sucking you off know when you are about to cum. Not all girls like you to cum in their mouth. 

(y/n): Ahhhh... I'm going to cum. 

The girl simply speeds her movements to a whole new level. It's as if she is desperate to get your entire length inside her. Your hips thrust as she comes down on you, driving your head deep down her throat and you explode, shooting a load of your seed into her. She doesn't falter and you thrust again and again, delivering more and more of your payload to her. After it seems like you have been cuming forever, you finally relax, feeling totally content. You slip your tongue out of the mystery girls hole and take a deep breath, but she isn't finished yet. She starts sucking just the head of your rod, and using both of her hands, milks your still hard member to try and get every last drop out of you. When at last, she seems satisfied that you are empty, she reaches a hand down and 'weighs' your balls. 

Unknown Seductress: Oh, still so heavy. I think we need to go again. 

(y/n): Oh no. 

You gently push her up with your grip on her buttocks, and ease her to the side. She sits on the bed next to you and you get a good look at her for the first time. She has a beautiful face and incredibly long black hair held in a ponytail. She has a great figure, and the largest breasts you have ever seen. 

(y/n): Look, thank you, that was amazing, and I don't want to seem ungrateful or anything, but I don't even know you. We can't just keep going at it like this. It isn't right. 

The mystery girl gives you a coy smile and just pats her flat naked stomach. 

Akeno: It was my pleasure, truly. And the name is Akeno, so now you know me. I er, I'm sorry about your face. I'm always very 'wet' when I cum, but It's never gushed out like that before. 

She leans in close to your face, and licks her own juices from your chin. 

Akeno: Then again, I have never cum that hard before either. 

She licks more around your chin and then down your neck, and then she sits back with a beaming smile on her face. 

Akeno: There, all sorted. Now, I told myself that I was going to suck you dry, and by the feel of your balls, we're still a long way from that. 

She looks down at your rod, which is now only semi-hard, gives you a sly smile, and starts reaching for it. 

Akeno: Don't worry, I can soon fix that. 

(y/n): Whoa. Easy there. 

You grab the sheet and pull it across to conceal yourself. 

(y/n): I'm very sure you could 'fix it', if I let you. But you're missing the point. Just knowing your name, doesn't mean I know you. You don't know me either. You may find out that you don't like me at all. I may find that I don't like you. Before this sort of thing can take place, two people should get to know each other. Get to know each other well. 

Akeno starts pulling at the sheet, and since you still feel week, she is winning. 

Akeno: With that incredible piece of manhood between your legs, I don't even care if I like you. I'm not asking you to marry me. You just rest your pretty little head, and I can guarantee we will both enjoy ourselves. 

With that, Akeno yanks the sheet away from you, and much to her delight, her enthusiasm has already worked wonders on your manhood, which is alert and ready for action again, despite your desires to the contrary. Akeno throws the sheet behind herself with a look of triumph on her face, when the door opens and Rias steps in. Rias looks over at the two of you, and she doesn't look happy. 

Rias: Akeno, out. 

Akeno pouts, get up from the bed and walks over to her clothes. She bends over straight legged and picks up her lacy undies, revealing a very provocative view of her pussy from behind. Despite everything you said to her, you have a great desire to jump out of bed and slide your rock hard rod balls deep into her, which you're sure is exactly what Akeno intended when she bent over. You look away and wait for Akeno to finish retrieving her clothes, trying your best not to think about that hot wet hole just beckoning you to come inside. When you look back, Akeno is still naked and walking incredibly sexily towards Rias, dragging her clothes behind her. As she passes Rias, she bends in and whispers, very loudly, in her ear. 

Akeno: I've never cum so hard in my life. 

Rias looks furious, and you feel totally ashamed of yourself. 

Rias: Well you must be totally healed if you're strong enough to fuck my... friend. Get your clothes on and come out to the meeting room. We need to talk. 

She turns to leave and then looks back at you again 

Rias: I thought after everything Koneko said about you, that maybe you were different to most men, but I guess not. You'll all just fuck anything that moves, won't you? 

With that she storms out. 

_I'm not surprised she's pissed. I'm alone with her friend for five minutes, and we have oral sex. I'm not sure how much of that was my fault, but I certainly didn't stop it. Oh well, I guess I had better not keep her waiting._

You slowly pull yourself out of bed, find your clothes and dress. You still feel groggy, and focusing on what you're doing is hard, but you leave the room and you find yourself in a long corridor. The door at the far end is open and there is a light on, so you stagger down to it, compose yourself, and walk inside. The room is a large sitting room with two sofas facing a coffee table, and a large desk at the far end. Rias sits on top of the desk, and she still looks pissed at you. Koneko sits at the far end of the left sofa and Asia sits at the far end of the right sofa, and these two girls also look pissed at you. 

_Way to win friends and influence people._

Standing behind the left sofa with her hand on the back of the sofa is Akeno, and she has a smug expression on her face. The only other person in the room is a boy you don't recognise. He smiles at you, and walks towards you with his hand extended for you to shake. 

Kiba: Hi, I'm Kiba, nice to meet you. 

_Well, at least he isn't pissed at me._

You shake his hand. He has a strong grip, and you can't help but notice how week yours is. 

(y/n): (y/n). 

Rias: Come in and sit down. 

You look over at the two sofas, wondering which girl that's pissed at you, that you should sit next to, when Akeno pats the sofa that she is standing behind. You start to walk in that direction when your knee gives out and you start to fall. In a flash, Kiba is at your side, holding you up. He leads you to the sofa Koneko is on, and you sit at the opposite end to her. 

Rias: I guess your sexual exploits wore you out. I told you that you needed to sleep more to heal. 

Akeno: Oh, give the poor guy a break. Look, we didn't fuck, okay? 

All the heads in the room turn to Akeno, waiting for an explanation. She looks back at each face in turn, ending on Rias. The smug smile has gone from her face and she sags a little. 

Akeno: He woke up with me sitting on his face, giving him head. Okay? There was nothing he could do about it. 

Koneko: You practically raped him. 

(y/n): No. I could have stopped her. Or, at least I could have tried. And I certainly didn't need to put my tongue inside her. 

Akeno: I had been going at him for ages when he woke up, and he was right on the edge. No man alive would have stopped me at that point. As for using his tongue, since he was about to cum in my mouth, it would have been damn right rude to not reciprocate at least a little. It was the least he could do really. When you walked in, I was trying to do him again, and he was trying to fight me off, but he was far too weak to stop me. 

Koneko moves to the middle of the sofa, and looks like she is prepared to leap into action to protect you from Akeno if she has to, which you take as forgiveness from her at least. Rias's expression has also softened, but Asia looks as pissed as ever. 

(y/n): If I was married, I don't think my wife would agree that there was nothing I could have done. Or that sticking my tongue inside you was the 'least I could do'. 

Rias: Are you married? 

(y/n): No. I'm too young to be married. 

Rias: Well then, there is no-one to be concerned about it then, is there? It's my fault really. I should have known not to leave you alone with Akeno. And I'm sorry, you're obviously not fully healed yet, no thanks to Akeno, and I should have left you to sleep for longer. It's only been a matter of hours since you were injured, and you've recovered remarkably well really, all things considered. 

Asia: What about Issei? 

Rias: We will get to that dear. 

Koneko: He got what he deserves. 

Asia: Oh Koneko, you can't mean that. He really isn't well. 

Rias: Quiet everyone. I want to introduce (y/n) to the Occult Research Club. 

(y/n): I have heard a little about you guys already. 

Rias: I bet that you haven't heard that we are actually Devils. 

Everyone in the club just looks at you, and you give Rias a 'Yeah, seriously' expression. 

Rias: It's true. 

(y/n): Look, I don't know if I even believe in God, so why should I believe that you're all Devils? 

Rias: There is a whole world that is hidden from the Humans, and normally us Devils do our best to conceal it from you, but believe me, it's very real. I would think that you would already have some suspicions of something out of the ordinary, after what happened with Issei. 

(y/n): Say that I believed you about Devils, which I don't, why would you suddenly be telling me about this now? 

Rias jumps down off of her desk and stands looking at you, when a pair of black wings suddenly sprouts out of her back. You just sit there staring at her when a pair of wings spring out of Asia and Kiba. You look around behind you and see that Akeno also has a pair of black wings. The only one without wings is Koneko. You look at her, but she is just staring straight forward into space. 

Rias: Koneko? 

Koneko glances at you out of the corner of her eye, and then a small pair of black wings sprouts from her back also. 

Rias: There. Do you believe that we're Devils now? 

(y/n): Well, I believe that there is some freaky shit going on. 

Rias: That will do for now. As to why I'm telling you about this, I would like to make you an offer. I would like to make you into a Devil, and make you one of my servants. 

(y/n): Err, no thanks. Why would I want to become a Devil? 

Rias: Well, there are many benefits to becoming a Devil, but it's not necessary. You are powerful enough with just your Sacred Gear, so I would still like to make you one of my servants anyway. 

(y/n): Look, don't take this wrong. I'm sure you're a very special person... Devil... whatever, but I'm really not looking to become anyone servant, thanks. I'm sure you know that I've lost my memory, and all I want to do right now is find out who I am. I'm really quite happy just being me, but thank you for the offer. 

Rias looks a little taken aback by this. 

Rias: If you had died, I would have resurrected you as a Devil, and you would already be my servant. 

(y/n): It's a good thing I never died then. 

Rias: I healed you, you owe me. 

(y/n): Well, since it was your boyfriend that injured me, I would say we are about even. Besides, aren't Devils supposed to be that bad guys? I really don't think that's my scene. I don't know if I'm a decent person or not, but I hope that I am, and I definitely want to try to be one. 

Rias: You get good and evil in Devils, the same as you do in Humans. There are many times that my peerage and I have protected Humans from Fallen Angels. I wouldn't say that was the work of evil Devils, would you? 

(y/n): Well that is good to hear at least. 

You both look at each other, and there is an awkward silence. There seems to be a stalemate, she obviously still wants you to become one of her servants, and you definitely don't want to become anyone's servant. 

(y/n): What's this Sacred Gear thing everyone keeps talking about? 

Akeno: A Sacred Gear is basically a very intense and unique power that's found in a very few. Issei, Asia and Kiba have them, and we think you have one also. 

Rias: Issei's takes the form of a red... 

(y/n): The red gauntlet. It just seems to appear... 

You suddenly freeze. 

_The black leather fingerless glove that appeared on my hand. Maybe it wasn't my imagination. Maybe that's my Sacred Gear?_

Rias: You have just remembered something haven't you? You know what your Sacred Gear is. 

(y/n): When I hit Issei, I had glove on my hand. 

You hold your right hand in front of your face and stare at it. 

Rias: Concentrate on... 

Before Rias even finishes, the black fingerless glove appears on your hand. You start to feel more powerful, and your energy flows back into you. The dull burn on your back disappears completely, and you feel stronger than you have ever felt. 

Rias: Well done. Now you can see why I want you as one of my servants. 

You lean forward and touch your back where it was burned and the skin just feels smooth. 

Akeno: Your back it totally healed. Well, I guess that's at least one ability of your Sacred Gear. Regeneration. 

Rias: And a very useful skill that is too. 

(y/n): You say that Sacred Gears are really rare, but they can't be that rare if you have three servants with Sacred Gear already. And I have one. 

Rias: Yes, I am a bit of a magnet for Sacred Gears. I seem to be collecting them, and now I want one more to add to my collection. 

(y/n): Sorry. I don't want to be collected. 

Rias looks at you with a thoughtful expression, which slowly turns into a smile. 

Rias: So, you believe that since Issei injured you, and I healed you, that makes us even? 

(y/n): I would say so, yes. 

Rias: Well you still owe me then. You have injured one of my servants, and without him my peerage is sorely weakened. Therefore, to make us even, you should offer me your services as a stand-in until he is back to full strength. 

(y/n): I'm not sure that that is entirely fair. Since he attacked me, it is really his fault that he got injured. But that being said, I don't think your request is totally unreasonable. If what you say about saving Humans sometimes is true, then I wouldn't want your 'peerage' to be weakened. I don't know what help I can be, but I will agree to do my best to help you while Issei is incapacitated. 

Rias: Good, I will create a contract. 

(y/n): Hang on. If you're going to go all official on me, then I want a say in exactly what goes into the contract. For starters, I reserve the right to refuse to do anything you request that I believe to be morally wrong. 

Rias: Agreed, anything else? 

(y/n): Err, duration I guess. Two months max. Any time after two months, I can cancel the contract if I wish, even if Issei is for some reason still out of commision. 

Rias: Deal. 

Asia: You don't even care about Issei. How can you just replace him so easily? How can you make a deal with this monster? 

Asia jumps up and runs from the room, tears running down her face. Rias just watches her go, and then turns back to you. 

Rias: You'll have to forgive Asia. She used to be a healer for the Church, and one day she healed a Devil, and the Church turned on her, and excommunicated her. She fell in with some Fallen Angels, and they were very abusive and in the end sacrificed her to steal her Sacred Gear. Issei rescued her, and she has doted on him ever since. 

(y/n): I guess Issei isn't all bad then. The poor girl, I didn't realise how hard her life has been. That does sort of explain her hatred of me. 

Rias: I don't think she hates you. 

(y/n): Oh, I think she does, the way she always looks at me. 

All the girls in the room exchange glances, as if there is an unspoken communication between them, but you choose to let it slide. 

(y/n): It's okay. I don't hold it against her 

Rias: Okay, you need to get some more sleep, and finish healing, so let's get that contract sorted and get you back in bed. I think I'll make you my rook... under the conditions you laid out 

\-----

You do your nightly exercise routine and then slip back into the Occult Research Club's spare bed. You don't think you need any extra healing, since your Sacred Gear seems to have sorted all of that out, but a good night's sleep you could use. As you start to drift to sleep, you contemplate your new situation. Rias has offered you to take this room for your own, at least until your contract with her expires, and considering how dangerous your life might be now, maybe that's the best thing you can do.

_I can't risk Murayama or her mother. I'll go back there tomorrow night, spend one more night there, and say my goodbyes. Then, for better or for worse, I'll move in here in the Occult Research Club. I think I might have to put a lock on the bedroom door though._


	5. Something to remember Murayama by

===== Wednesday - Day 3 =====

You wake up feeling refreshed, but as you become aware of your surroundings, you notice you are yet again, not alone in your bed. You are lying on your side, and there is an arm around you, and you can feel a small pair of breasts pressing in your back. 

_Koneko?_

You are very conscious of the contact between that small arm and your raging hardon that you always wake with. You gently lift the arm and roll on to your back. It is Koneko, and she like you, is totally naked. You tuck the sheet around her to conceal her nakedness, and doing your best not to wake her, you slide out from under the sheets and stand up. 

Koneko: Good morning (y/n). 

You start at the unexpected greeting and look over at Koneko, staring at you with her normal neutral gaze. Her eyes drop to your erection, but her expression doesn't change. 

_She's probably disgusted with me. Just another pervert like Issei. Probably thinks this is because of her being naked._

You turn away from her to conceal your manhood and look for something to cover up with. 

(y/n): I'm so sorry, it just does this. I always wake up this way. Oh, and sorry if I woke you, I was trying not to disturb you. 

Koneko: You didn't disturb me, I was awake when you tucked me in. I just wanted to see how much of a gentleman you were. And it's not just when you wake up, by the way. It was like that the whole night. How, er, how do you get dressed like that? 

(y/n): I can't. I just have to wait for it to calm down. Usually I just do my exercises first thing when I get up, and it goes away. 

Koneko: Don't let me stop you.

You start to go through your exercise routine, conscious of the fact that you're being watched by this young girl. Annoyingly, your erection doesn't seem to be abating, probably because you are being watched. 

_Maybe I am a pervert? Go away you freaking annoying thing. I know Koneko is attractive, but she's too young._

You focus on your exercises and put even more effort into them than usual, and when you finish you find to your relief, that some time during the routine, your manhood started to behave. When you finish you start to get dressed. 

Koneko: That's an impressive exercise routine you have there. Do you do that every morning? 

(y/n): More or less, and a run, and then I do the same of a night time if I get the chance. 

Koneko: Do you want to know why I'm in here? 

(y/n): I assume that you are here to keep Akeno away? And to help me heal maybe, but I don't think I need any more healing. I feel great. 

Koneko: Would you rather me not be here? 

(y/n): I would far rather wake up next to you than inside Akeno. Really, I need to put a lock on the door if I'm going to stay here. That way you don't have to worry about me. 

You finish dressing and look over to see that Koneko is also dressed. She walks over to the door and opens it, and then without looking at you she start to speak. 

Koneko: I don't mind being your bodyguard. 

Then Koneko is gone. It's still early, so you set out on your run. Since activating your Sacred Gear, you feel like you are fitter than ever. You feel like you could sprint at top speed and never have to stop. Deciding to try and see how far you can push yourself, you start to sprint at top speed. It seems like you are not even taxing yourself, so you push harder and harder until the world is starting to blur past you. You are starting to feel like this is a speed that you could not maintain for a prolonged period, but the speed you are going is insane. 

_Is this all because of my Sacred Gear?_

You start to tire, and rather than slowing down, you focus on your Sacred Gear and the fingerless leather glove appears on your right hand. You feel a sudden boost to your energy, and instead of slowing you speed up. The world is no longer blurred in the least though, your brain seems to speed up even more than your body, and if anything, everything around you just seems to slow down. You could enjoy doing this all day long, but time is going on, and you need to get back and shower for school, so you turn and head back to the Occult Research Club at full speed. You grab a clean school uniform from your room that Rias has provided for you, and you go straight to the shower and undress. You're just finishing up your shower when you feel what you would guess is a pair of rather large breasts brush against your back. You spin around to find yourself face to face with Rias. Although it's a large shower, with two people at the same time, there is inevitably going to be the occasional contact between you. What's worse, Rias's scarlet hair, all wet and sticking to her face and naked shoulders makes her look even more sexy than normal. You can feel blood starting to flow to somewhere it shouldn't be, and a slight panic sets in.

(y/n): Oh, er, hi. I, er, I'm sorry, I better get going. 

Rias: Oh it's okay silly. There is room for two. I'm not going to go all Akeno on you. 

You stare into Rias's beautiful big eyes for a long few seconds, and then you let your gaze travel all over her sexy body before returning to her eyes again. 

(y/n): I know you won't go all Akeno on me, but how can you be sure that I won't go all Akeno on you. 

Rias's cheeks immediately go almost as red as her hair and you politely nod your head to her and step out of the shower. You dry off and get dressed, and leave the bathroom all without looking back at Rias. You make your way to your classroom, and as soon as you enter, you are mobbed by Murayama and Katase.

Murayama: (y/n), I was so worried. Where have you been? 

(y/n): Everything is okay. I stayed the night in the Occult Research Club. 

The two girls suddenly look mad at you. 

Katase: You decided to spend the night in the ORC, no doubt with Rias or Akeno, and you didn't even let us know. How selfish of you. Didn't you know we would be worried? Especially after your memory loss. You could have been wandering anywhere not knowing where you were or anything. 

(y/n): No, it wasn't like that. 

Murayama: Oh? How was it then? 

You don't know what to say. 

_I could just let them think the worst of me. But I really like Murayama. I was thinking of asking her out before this latest development. No, I just can't bear for her to hate me. I have to move out of her house though, for her safety and her mothers, so I have to say something. I'll just tell as close to the truth as I dare I suppose._

(y/n): I was attacked last night on my run, and members of the ORC rescued me. They let me recover in a spare bed they had. I'm going to move out of your house Murayama, as I'm worried you will be in danger if I stay. I'll sleep there one last time tonight, and then I'll move into the ORC permanently. Or at least for now anyway. 

The girls instantly look concerned for you again, and all traces of anger are gone. 

Katase: You were attacked? Oh you poor thing. 

Murayama: Are you okay now? I can't believe you're moving out. 

Both girls rush in and hug you, and then Murayama looks up at you with a suspicious expression. 

Murayama: Are you sure you're not moving into the ORC because Rias is like Super Sexy? 

(y/n): Not even slightly. It's a bit complicated, but it's not even one percent because Rias is 'super sexy', and it's mostly because I'm worried about you and your mom. Besides, I was already living with a super sexy girl. 

_And a super sexy mother._

Katase looks at you like your the cutest man alive, and Murayama goes bright red and hugs you tighter than ever. 

Katase: Ohhh. that's so sweet. 

Murayama nestles into you and then looks back up at you again. 

Murayama: If it's only mostly because you're worried about me, then what other reasons is there? 

You look at Murayama for a long few seconds and then you sigh. 

(y/n): The other reason is 'because' I'm living with a super sexy girl. My life is very complicated right now, and, you know... 

Murayama: I wouldn't make it more complicated. 

You ruffle Murayama's hair and smile at her. 

(y/n): Oh yes you would. I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me, but, yes, living with you will definitely make my life more complicated. 

Murayama looks like she is about to protest again when Mrs Akiyama comes in and everyone has to go to their seats. 

\-----

Issei and Asia don't turn up all day, so you assume that Issei is still recovering, but you don't really feel sorry for him. 

_Crazy fool tried to kill me. Even if death isn't necessarily the end, that is still outrageous. He deserves to suffer a bit, although, the sooner he is well, the sooner I am out of that contract with Rias._

You pack up when the final bell goes, and Murayama and Katase come over to you. 

Katase: I hope you're still going to walk us home today? 

(y/n): Yes, it might be the last time, but for today at least, I will. 

\-----

You walk home with a girl hanging from each arm as before, but this time the mood is somewhat more somber. 

(y/n): Cheer up girls, it's not the end of the world. 

Katase: It is. Your going to be practically living with Rias and Akeno. You'll never look at us normal girls again. 

(y/n): Don't underestimate how attractive you 'normal' girls are. You're selling yourselves short. 

Murayama: Flattery will get you everywhere. 

You drop Katase off at her house, and instead of the normal kiss on the cheek, she gives you a brief kiss on the lips, goes bright red, and runs into her house. You drop Murayama off at her house and go for a run. Murayama isn't happy about this, but you reassure her that you will be fine, and she goes in and lets you get on with it. When you get back from your run, you go straight to the bathroom and take a long shower. As you leave the bathroom, Murayama intercepts you and takes you by the hand and leads you to the kitchen, where her mother has prepared a feast for you. She doesn't look happy that you are leaving her house, but she is trying not to show it.

Mrs Saito: Since you're leaving us, I thought we should send you off in style. 

(y/n): Oh, Mrs Saito, you shouldn't have. You have already done so much for me. 

Mrs Saito: It's the least I could do. 

(y/n): No, It's me that should be doing something for you. I just wish there was something I could do. I wish I had some money so I could buy you a little gift or something. 

Mrs Saito reaches out her hand and briefly touches the back of your hand, and give you a look that practically screams "I know one thing you could do for me". You take a sharp breath, and glance over at Murayama and see that thankfully she doesn't seem to have noticed the exchange. You give Mrs Saito a smile that you hope says "I wish we could, but we know we can't. But I really wish we could.". You don't know how successful your 'reply' was, but she smiles back at you and her smile is genuine and warm. You all start on the meal, and it is incredible. There isn't much talking while you all eat, but once the food is gone and you take the dishes through to the kitchen, Murayama and her mother come through to help you and the conversation starts. You insist that Mrs Saito just sits at the kitchen table while you and Murayama tidy up, and she obliges. You all talk and joke while the dishes are done and the kitchen cleaned, and you start to regret that this will be your last time here. 

_I have to do it though. I have to make sure Murayama and Mrs Saito are safe. And I can't get involved with Murayama right now, not with what happened with Akeno. It just wouldn't be fair on her. My life is just too complicated right now._

After the chores are done, you all retire to the sitting room where conversation continues until you start yawning. 

Murayama: Oh, I forgot you were hurt. You must be exhausted. We had better get you to bed. We can't keep him up any longer mom. 

Mrs Saito looks disappointed, but Murayama jumps up and hauls you up out of your seat and starts pushing you up to your room. 

(y/n): Goodnight Mrs Saito. Thanks for the wonderful meal. 

Mrs Saito: You're more than welcome dear. And have a good night's sleep. I'll see you in the morning. 

Murayama pushes you all the way to your room, opens your door, and giggling, pushes you through. 

Murayama: Sleep well. You need to build your strength up, and your stamina. 

She gives you a suggestive look, giggles again, and closes your door. Puzzling on what that was all about, you do your exercise routine and go to bed. 

\-----

A movement in your room wakes you and you look over to see Murayama pulling down her panties. She looks your way, giggles, and throws her frilly undies in your face, before slipping under your sheet. She slides over to you and puts an arm around you only to bump into your obligatory hardon. She jumps, puts her hand on your rock hard rod, grasps it, lets out a little scream and then throws your sheets back to reveal what she thinks she has discovered. 

(y/n): I'm sorry, it always does that. Look, this isn't a good idea, you really should leave. 

Murayama: Holy crap. That thing's a monster. Shit. Shit that's gonna hurt. 

(y/n): You've seen it before, and what do you mean 'that's gonna hurt'? 

Murayama: Well, yeah, but last time, it was, you know... And it was huge, but my god it's grown. 

(y/n): That's what they do. 

Murayama: Can, can I touch it? I've never touched one before. 

(y/n): You've already touched that one. 

Murayama: Yeah, but I didn't know what I was doing then. And I couldn't see it. Can I? 

Murayama reaches out towards your manhood, and you take hold of her hand before she gets to you. 

(y/n): I don't think that's a good idea. And what did you mean 'that's gonna hurt'? 

Murayama: You know, going in. Removing her hand from your grasp, she pulls up her nightie, puts one knee in the air, spreading her legs, and slides her hand down to her tight looking pussy. 

Murayama: I want you to take me. 

(y/n): Oh no. There's no way I'm taking your virginity. Not a chance. 

Murayama: Why not? I want you to. 

You take both Murayama's hands in yours and look her in the eyes. 

(y/n): Look Murayama, you're a very special girl, and your first time should be very special. You deserve only the best, and you shouldn't accept anything less. There is just no way that I'm taking that from you. 

Murayama: You are the best (y/n), and I want to give it to you. 

(y/n): No. The man you give that to should be dedicated to you. You should be the most important thing in their life. He should be desperate to spend the rest of his life with you. Don't get me wrong. I like you. I like you a lot, but I can't be dedicated to anyone right now. I don't even know who I am. You deserve so much more than that. 

Murayama: But I want you. I want to give you the gift of my virginity. And, well, and this is probably going to be my last chance. 

(y/n): What do you mean that this will be your last chance. You don't know what the future brings. 

She lets her legs close back together again and looks down at the bed. 

Murayama: Yes I do know. If you're living in the ORC, it is only a matter of time before Rias or Akeno get their hands on you. They are the sexiest girls in school. They will seduce you, and you'll never look at me again. 

(y/n): That's just not true... 

Murayama stops you talking by pulling a hand free and placing a finger on your lips. She looks back up at you and you can see tears running down her cheeks. 

(y/n): Oh Murayama. Don't cry. I mean it when I say you're special.... 

Murayama: Tell me that you don't want to have sex with me. 

You take Murayama's face in your hands and pull her in close. 

(y/n): Murayama, I want to fuck you so bad. When you opened your legs, I was desperate to slip between them and drive myself up into you, but I just can't. I won't. You deserve so much more than that, and I'm not going to take it from you. Please understand. 

Murayama gives you a little smile and leans in and kisses you briefly on the lips. 

Murayama: Okay. I understand. At least let me touch you then. You know, down there. 

She looks at you pleadingly, and you don't say anything, thinking about how wise this would be. 

Murayama: You've gotta give me something here. 

Finally you relent and without saying anything you roll onto your back showing off your rock hard rod. Murayama give a satisfied little smile and reaches down and starts to stroke you. She is a little clumsy and awkward with her touch, but you like it and you don't want her to stop. She gently rubs around your head, and then all along the underside down to your balls. She ever so softly squeezes one ball and then the other. 

_How long do I let her continue this? It feels so good. I could just let her do this all night._

She eases herself in closer and then wraps both hands around you and starts slowly rubbing you up and down. 

(y/n): Ahh. 

Murayama: You like that? 

(y/n): Yes. 

Murayama: It feels good? 

(y/n): Yes. 

Murayama continues to rub you, slowly going from the tip of your rod all the way down to your balls and slowly back again, over and over again. 

(y/n): Murayama, that feels so good, but you have to stop. 

Murayama gives you a sly smile and starts to speed up a bit. 

Murayama: Why? Why must I stop? 

(y/n): If you keep going, I'm going to cum. 

Murayama: Good. That's exactly what I want. I'm really enjoying it, and I want to give you something to remember me by. No-one will be able to take this moment away from me. You'll always be the first guy I've done this to, and I'll always be the first girl who has done this to you. 

_Well, there is a girl who did it with her mouth, but you're right that I will never forget this, I hope._

Murayama is really getting into it, not only speeding up, but rotating her hands around your shaft as they go up and down. The feeling is great. She leans in and kisses the tip of your rod and you let out a moan and thrust your hips slightly. 

Murayama: That's it. 

She changes from the long strokes to short hard ones, pumping you up and down until you don't think you can take anymore. 

(y/n): Oh Murayama. 

Murayama stops pumping you and rolls onto her back and spreads her legs and you want to cum there and then at the beautiful sight. 

Murayama: Get between my legs. 

(y/n): Murayama, you know I'm not going to... 

Murayama: Shhhh. Just get between my legs. I want you to cum on my belly. 

With that she pulls her nightie up all the way over her firm shapely breasts. She really is a sight to behold. That beautiful face, those lovely breasts, that flat stomach, that fantastic tight pussy, and those killer legs. You roll over between Murayama's thighs, and you so badly want to go back on your word and thrust yourself into that beckoning slit. Murayama reaches down and starts playing with you once more. Starting with the long slow movements and progressing quickly to the short, fast, hard, jerking on your manhood. 

(y/n): Ahh. 

Murayama: That's it (y/n). 

(y/n): Murayama! 

You can't hold back anymore. With a thrust of your hips, you explode shooting a long stream of your seed flying through the air skipping straight over Murayama's stomach and landing on her cheek and lips and streaming all the way down to her breasts. Murayama lets out a little cry of glee and licks your seed from her lips and cheek into her mouth. She becomes even more frantic yanking you up and down and opens her mouth wide so as to give you a better target. You explode again, shooting a large globule of your seed straight into her mouth and down her chin.

(y/n): Ahh Murayama. 

You explode a third time, this time landing between her breasts. Murayama keeps working on you, and you pump out seed over and over again, each time with slightly less force. Finally, when you're spent, Murayama rests her head back and closes her eyes, looking as contented as you feel. 

Murayama: That was amazing. 

(y/n): Thank you Murayama, you were great. 

Murayama uses her fingers to wipe your semen from her face and slides them into her mouth and sucks them off. She looks down at the mess you have left all over her body, picks up her panties and does the best job she can at wiping up the remainder of your seed. You start to get off of her when she quickly wraps her legs around you and flashes you a wicked grin. 

Murayama: Where do you think you're going mister? Now it's your turn to pleasure me. 

You move your still hard manhood out of the way and gaze down at her glistening slit. You smile back at her, and then move your head down between her legs. 

Murayama: Oh god. I meant with your hand. Oh god. You don't have to do that... If you don't want to... Ahhh... Ahhh. 

You start kissing all around her groin and every time you reach her slit you move away again. You slide your hands onto her thighs and ease her legs wider, and she offers no resistance. She lets out little whimpering moans all the while and her breathing is coming fast, even though you have barely touched her pussy. Finally she can't stand it anymore, and she slides one of her hands down between her legs and using two fingers she spreads her lips wide. 

Murayama: Ohhh.. Please (y/n)... Ohhh... Lick me, please. 

You move your tongue between those welcoming lips and slowly, gently, tease her clit. She immediately reacts by thrusting her hips and letting out a cry. 

Murayama: AHHH!...Oh yes, that's it. 

You slowly move your tongue down to her tight virgin hole. You circle it, tasting the juices that are flowing from it. You lightly push the tip of your tongue into her hole, coming up against resistance. 

Murayama: Push it in. Push it in. 

You move your tongue back up to her clit and start toying with it. You take it into your mouth and suck it and Murayama's hip gyrate and thrust. 

Murayama: Oh god (y/n), I'm going to cum. 

Murayama grabs ahold of your head with both hands and pulls you into her crotch as you suck hard and she lets out a scream. 

Murayama: (y/n)! 

Her hips thrust again and again as she continues to moan, but you don't stop. Her grip on your head relaxes, but you force it into her yourself, frantically moving her clit about with your tongue. In no time, Murayama is writhing and thrashing underneath you and her moans become louder. 

Murayama: Oh god (y/n), I'm going to cum again. Ahhhh... Don't stop... AHHH. 

You slide your hand up and grasp and squeeze her firm breasts while your tongue frantically wiggles her clit from side to side. Her hands grasp the sheets as spasms judder through her body, her head thrown back and her hips thrusting up into your face. 

Murayama: AHHH... AHHH... AHHH... AHHHHHHH! 

Murayama screams over and over again, and you start to worry that she will wake Mrs Saito. Thinking about Mrs Saito makes you suddenly feel guilty. You're not sure exactly how you managed to get yourself in this position. You enjoyed it, both the giving and receiving, but really you shouldn't be doing this. Murayama's movements start to slow and her cries quieten and you move your head down from her clit and kiss her directly over her hole, sucking out a mouthful of her juices. A final shiver runs through her body and she starts running her hands through your hair. 

Murayama: Thank you (y/n). That was incredible. I hope I gave you something to remember me by as well as you gave me something to remember you by. 

You pull yourself up until you lie on top of Murayama, your face just inches from hers. She wraps her arms and legs around you, pulling you in tight. 

(y/n): You really didn't need to do anything for me to remember you Murayama. You'll always be special to me. 

Murayama: And you to me (y/n). You will always be the first man that I made cum, and you will always be the first man that made me cum. I may still be a virgin, but you will always be my first. 

(y/n): It's an honour I will cherish. 

Murayama: I had better go back to my room. 

(y/n): Yes. 

You roll over so that Murayama is on top of you. She leans in and kisses you on the lips, then rolls off of you and gets up. Picking up her spunk sodden panties, she looks over and smiles at you. She looks like she is going to say something, but then she just goes red, turns and flees your room. 

_Wow. That was incredible. How am I going to look Mrs Saito in the eye now? This was one of the reasons that I was moving out, to try and avoid this very situation. It could be worse. I could have weaked and taken her virginity, and then I would never forgive myself. Oh well, now I have to try and put that all out of my mind and get back to sleep._

You roll over onto your side to find yourself in a rather large wet patch. 

_Wow Murayama, you really were enjoying yourself weren't you? Not nearly as wet as Akeno, but wet enough that this damp patch could be hard to explain to Mrs Saito._


	6. Shopping

===== Thursday - Day 4 (part 1) =====

You wake up early, do your exercise and go down stairs to get some breakfast. You go in to the kitchen, only to find Mrs Saito is already cooking you a full english breakfast. Unlike usual, Mrs Saito is dressed casual. She has on tight jeans and a tight pink t-shirt that show off her figure really well. She looks good in her office clothes, but you have to admire how good she looks when she is not dressed up. She still has some makeup on, but it is very subtle.

Mrs Saito: Good morning (y/n).

(y/n): Good morning Mrs Saito. You not going to work today?

Mrs Saito: No, and you're not going to school. I have already left a message that you will be late today.

She puts your breakfast on the table and fetches you a knife and fork.

Mrs Saito: Eat up, you're going to need your strength. Finish this and go for your run, and when you get back we will get started.

(y/n): What…

Mrs Saito: No questions. Just do as you're told. You will find out soon enough.

Without another word, you scoff your breakfast and go out for your run.

\-----

When you get back, Murayama has already left for school, and Mrs Saito is waiting for you by the door.

Mrs Saito: Go have your shower quickly, we're going out.

You shoot Mrs Saito a puzzled look, but do as your told, and hurry to your shower. Mrs Saito was looking a little excited, and you half expect her to walk in on you showering, but she doesn't, and you finish and get dressed as quick as you can. As soon as you get back down stairs, Mrs Saito rushes you out the door.

(y/n): Where are we going?

Mrs Saito: To the train station.

(y/n): To get a train to where?

Mrs Saito gives you a big smile and her cheer seems contagious as you can't help but give a big smile back.

Mrs Saito: We're going shopping.

\-----

You board the train and find a seat, and Mrs Saito sits down next to you. This close you can smell her subtle perfume and your close proximity to her is making it hard for you to focus. It seems like Mrs Saito wants to say something to you, but every time she opens her mouth, she closes it again without saying anything. This goes on for a few minutes, before you decide you should help her get started.

(y/n): Do you want to say something to me Mrs Saito?

Mrs Saito takes a deep breath, and without looking at you, she starts to speak.

Mrs Saito: I, er, heard you last night.

Your heart skips a beat.

_Now what do I say?_

(y/n): Oh, I'm sorry about…

Mrs Saito: No. Don't be. It's okay. I know it came from your room, so it was Murayama that came to you, and I can't blame you for what happened. She's a beautiful young girl, and I'm sure she was very persuasive. I can't blame Murayama either, you're…

Mrs Saito looks at you at last, takes another deep breath, and gives you a long look up and down.

Mrs Saito: You're... incredibly hot, and I wish I had had the guts to do what Murayama did. I don't blame you for choosing her though. I just hope that you made her first time special for her. It certainly sounded like you did.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, I didn't 'choose' Murayama, and just so you know, she's still a virgin.

Mrs Saito: But, how?

(y/n): She did come to me last night, and she did ask me to 'take her', but I told her that there was no way I would take her virginity. She cried a bit, but I explained that she was far too special, and that she should only give it to someone that was able to dedicate themself to her, which I'm not in a position to do. I don't even know who I am.

You wait for Mrs Saito to say something, but she doesn't, so you continue.

(y/n): When she accepted that we weren't going to be having sex, she said that the least I could do was to let her touch me. I didn't want to do that to start with, but like you say, she can be very persuasive, and I let her. Things sort of progressed from there, but I promise you, she is still a virgin.

Mrs Saito leans over and gives you a brief kiss on the lips and then looks back ahead again with a large grin on her face.

(y/n): What was that for?

Mrs Saito: For proving to be the sort of man I knew you were. I wouldn't have blamed you or Murayama for sleeping together, but I just knew you... you know. I'm glad that Murayama is still a virgin. And, erm, I guess that would mean that, er, you're still a virgin too?

(y/n): I think so. I don't really know.

Mrs Saito: Of course. You couldn't say for sure. But as far as the here and now, you're still a virgin.

She smiles at you, pats your leg, and looks ahead again, with an expression looking like the cat that got the cream.

\-----

The train ride isn't long, and at the stop she's waiting for, Mrs Saito jumps up, takes your hand, and leads you off of the train. She keeps a hold of your hand as you walk around the town center, her fingers entwined in yours, and at this moment, you can't think of any place you would rather be than walking hand in hand with this beautiful woman. She knows her way around well, and she leads you straight to an upmarket clothes store that she is obviously familiar with.

Mrs Saito: Now, you must be sick of having to wear the same clothes, and school clothes all of the time, so I decided to get you some nice new clothes as a goodbye present.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, you have done so much for me. You shouldn't spend your money on me. I can survive with the clothes I have.

Mrs Saito: Nonsense. I'll hear no more about it. Let's start with boxers. You have to have something nice for that precious package of yours.

After she has picked you out some expensive boxers that you think will fit, she moves onto pants, jeans and shirts. She picks you out several outfits, and insists that you go into a changing room, put them on, and then return to show her how you look. She approves of everything she has picked, and then she selects a very expensive leather jacket for you.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, I can't take that. I really shouldn't accept any of this, but that jacket is just way too expensive.

Mrs Saito give you a mischievous look, before handing the jacket to you to try on.

Mrs Saito: Are you really going to deny me, after what you let my daughter do to you last night?

You take the jacket and try it on while muttering under your breath.

(y/n): Oh that's a low blow.

You have to agree that the jacket feels really good, but you still feel bad about all of the money Mrs Saito is spending. She can tell you're not happy and she reaches over and places a hand on your shoulder.

Mrs Saito: Seriously (y/n), I can afford this. I have a very well paid job, and so does Mr Saito. It's the least he can contribute, since he spends so much time away. Now, please don't think anymore of this. It makes me happy to do this for you, and it will upset me if you argue.

You think about it for a second, before you resign yourself to the situation and give Mrs Saito a smile.

(y/n): Thankyou Mrs Saito. You're very generous.

Mrs Saito: You're very welcome. We're not finished shopping yet. I'm going to buy some new clothes for myself, and then we have one more stop.

Mrs Saito takes you to the women's department, and you watch on as she browses through lingerie. She selects some very sexy lacy underwear in white, black and red and holds the three sets up for you to see.

Mrs Saito: Which do you think I would look good in?

(y/n): You know what I think of you Mrs Saito. You would look incredible in all three, but you look incredible without them too.

You think about what you have said and you go bright red.

(y/n): That is, er, you would look incredible in non-sexy underwear too, I wasn't talking about you being naked. Not that you wouldn't look great naked too…

Mrs Saito put all three set of lingerie over one arm and come and puts a finger on your lips.

Mrs Saito: I'm very flattered (y/n), and I will buy all three. Maybe you can tell me your favorite later.

With that, she turns and walks over to the racks of dresses, and leaves you still bright red, and finding it very hard not to picture Mrs Saito in, and out, of various sets of sexy underwear. Two girls walk by, each carrying some sexy underwear, and they look at you and start to giggle. You're not sure if they are giggling at you because you're a boy, who is bright red, standing in the lingerie department, or what the reason is? One of them blows you a kiss, and they both giggle even louder, then they hurry off. By the time you have composed yourself and walked over to Mrs Saito, she has already selected a dress she likes. She leads you over to the changing rooms, opens the curtains to one of the booths, and looks back at you and smiles.

Mrs Saito: Wait here, I'm going to try this dress on.

You sit on the bench and wait for Mrs Saito, trying your best not to think about her partially undressed state just beyond that curtain, and wait patiently for her to return. You aren’t waiting long, when another girl with a couple of small dresses comes over to the changing rooms. She sees you and she stops dead, and just stares at you, so you give her a little smile.

(y/n): Hi.

She goes slightly pink in the cheeks, gives you a little smile, and then goes into the booth next the the one Mrs Saito is in, directly opposite where you are sitting. She doesn’t completely close the curtains, and there is a gap of several inches giving you a view directly into the booth. She hangs the new dresses on a hanger and then grabs the bottom of the dress she is wearing and immediately pulls it up and off over her head. You can’t help but notice how great her body is, as she stands there facing away from you, in her little undies and bra, before you rip your gaze away from her.

_Should I move, or just not look that way?_

Before you can make up your mind, you hear her clear her throat pulling your attention back to her. She is now sitting on the bench at the back of the booth, inspecting one of the new dresses. She has removed her bra, revealing her firm breasts, and she is sitting with her legs spread, her little pink panties tight into her crack. Her eyes flick your way, just for a fraction of a second, then she starts to pay even closer attention to her new dress, but her face goes a darker shade of red. You suck in a breath, and look away again.

_She meant for me to see her like that. It’s bad enough trying to ignore Mrs Saito, but fuck._

You’re not sure if you should look back or not, when thankfully, Mrs Saito pulls her curtains open and comes back out, with a smile on her face. You breathe a sigh of relief, manage to resist looking back into the girls booth one last time, and go over to Mrs Saito.

Mrs Saito: Perfect, let's go and pay.

Mrs Saito puts everything on her credit card, and you carry the multiple bags that her purchases are in. She links arms with you and guides you to her next store. This store is a cell phone store, and Mrs Saito picks out a top end phone and signs the contract for it, before handing it to you.

(y/n): I really can't accept this. You are spending far too much money.

Mrs Saito: Uh Uh. Remember, no complaining. Besides, I have already signed the contract, so it will cost me now, whether you take it or not. Now, you take this phone, and Murayama and I will be able to contact you if we need to speak to you.

Reluctantly, you take the phone and put it in your pocket. Impulsively, you give Mrs Saito a tight hug, until you notice her soft breasts pressed into your chest, and you let go of her and step back.

(y/n): Thank you Mrs Saito. You're far too kind.

Mrs Saito goes a little red and rather than saying anything, she simply holds out her arm to link with yours and she guides you back to the train station for the trip home.


	7. Oh, Mrs Saito

===== Thursday - Day 4 (part 2) =====

When you get back to the house, you offer Mrs Saito's bags to her, but she just smiles and shakes her head.

Mrs Saito: We're not done yet. Leave your bags by the door to take with you when you go, and then bring my bags to my room.

You put the bags of clothes that Mrs Saito has bought for you next to your backpack, and then take the bags with Mrs Saito's lingerie and dress and follow her to her room. You offer Mrs Saito the bags again, but she just walks into her room, goes to the dressing table, takes the chair, and places it in the middle of the room.

Mrs Saito: Sit.

(y/n): I had better get to school hadn't I?

Mrs Saito: They aren't expecting you yet. Now sit.

She doesn't wait for you to sit, she just takes her bags from you and carries them in to her bathroom. You resign yourself to going along with whatever she is up to, and sit in the chair and wait. You don't have to wait too long before the door opens, and Mrs Saito comes out wearing nothing but the white lingerie she has purchased. She looks amazing. The lacy white bra is quite low cut showing off her cleavage, the panties are very small, and she is wearing white stockings attached to the suspender belt. You look away, but Mrs Saito clears her throat disapprovingly.

Mrs Saito: Don't look away. I want you to tell me which set looks the best. Unless you don't really think I look good in them?

(y/n): You look amazing, but I'm not sure this is a good idea.

Mrs Saito: Are you going to lose control of yourself and ravish me?

(y/n): No.

Mrs Saito: Well then. Now take a good look, and I'll go and change in to the next set.

You take a good look, and find that you are stirring in a way that you would rather not. You start to go red, and Mrs Saito just smiles, does a little provocative pose, and then returns to the bathroom. Shortly later, she comes back out wearing the black set of lingerie. This bra is tiny, and barely covers her enormous nipples. You look down past her flat stomach to the black g-string and suspender belt, now attached to black stockings. Mrs Saito does another pose, this time facing away from you, she bends over and looks back at you over her shoulder. Your heart is racing, and you just want to jump out of your seat and rip down that tiny g-string. Thankfully, Mrs Saito walks back to the bathroom, and you take a deep breath and try and compose yourself. When she returns again she is wearing the red set of lingerie. It's a very sheer lacy one piece that is so low cut, it almost goes down to her navel.

Mrs Saito: Well, what do you think?

(y/n): You look great. Seriously great.

Mrs Saito: But which do you think I look best in? Which was your favorite?

(y/n): Well, they all looked really good, but if I had to pick one, I would choose the black set.

Mrs Saito smiles, and returns to the bathroom. You wonder if the show is over, when she returns in the black set again. She does the same pose, looking back over her shoulder with a provocative expression on her face, and you are really starting to get hard now, which wearing your pants is going to get very uncomfortable.

Mrs Saito: Take out your phone and take a photo.

(y/n): I can't do that.

Mrs Saito: I'm not moving until you take the photo. It will be something to remember me by.

You need this to stop before you get too hard, so rather than arguing with her, you just take out your phone and take the snap.

Mrs Saito: Good boy. Now I'll put the dress on for you to see.

You breathe a sigh of relief. At least she is going to be fully clothed now. She takes a little longer this time, and when she comes out, she looks a little self-conscious. She is wearing a simple little yellow summer dress with buttons all the way down the front. The dress stops half way down her thighs, revealing her amazing legs, and has thin straps, showing off her beautiful neck and shoulders. She has let her hair down, and this is the first time you have seen her without her hair in some sort of style. She walks up to within a few feet of you and stops.

_Why does she look so self-conscious now, when she looked so confident when she was wearing just her underwear?_

Mrs Saito: So, what do you think?

(y/n): You look great.

Mrs Saito: No (y/n), I'm serious. I don't want a throw away answer.

She walks right up to you, stands with her legs either side of yours, and sits down on your knees. Your heart skips a beat and you look down at those sexy legs either side of yours and you try really hard not to think about the fact that under that dress, really close to your manhood, is that beautiful pussy of hers, but you are failing pitifully. You can smell that subtle perfume again, and it is almost intoxicating to you. Your heart is pounding so hard you that think Mrs Saito must be able to see it, and it feels like most of the blood it's pumping is going between your legs. Mrs Saito puts one hand on either of your shoulders and you look up to stare straight into her beautiful brown eyes.

Mrs Saito: Look (y/n), I'm naked before you here. I felt that I couldn't deceive you with loads of makeup and fancy clothes and things, so here I am. Just me. Minimal makeup, no fancy styling for my hair, and a simple little dress. So when I ask you 'what do you think?' I want an honest, thought out answer. Do you still find me desirable? If my age is showing now, and, you know, you don't want me any longer, then I understand. But please, be honest with me.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, I find it so hard to believe that anyone can be as beautiful as you are, and yet not see what I can see. Normally if a girl, a woman, is beautiful, she knows it. But you're just full of self doubt. Look, when you're dressed up, makeup on, and the hair and clothes, you look incredible. Like, super sexy. But, sitting her now, not done up, you look absolutely beautiful. And if you don't mind me being crude, to really spell it out to you, if I had to choose, I would fuck this Mrs Saito, over the dressed up one. That's not to say I wouldn't like to fuck the dressed up you. I would, really badly, but I would choose you like this first. You look amazing, and totally desirable. Although, I do think that you sold this dress short by calling it 'a simple little dress'. I can't look at you without my mind immediately thinking, do I start unbuttoning you from the top or from the bottom.

You can see tears forming in Mrs Saito's eyes, but the smile on her face tells you that they are happy tears. She takes her hands from your shoulders and wipes her eyes and then looks back at you again.

Mrs Saito: Do you really mean that?

(y/n): Yes. I'm practically busting out of my pants here. You turn me on far too much. It's getting quite painful actually.

Mrs Saito put her hands either side of your face, and leans in and kisses you on the lips. Her tongue forces its way between your lips and starts exploring. It's the first time, that you can remember, that you have had a woman's tongue in your mouth, and it takes you half a second to react. You slide a hand up under Mrs Saito's hair to the back of her head, and pull her into you as much as she is pulling you into her, and then put your own tongue to work. You have only been kissing for a few seconds, when your manhood, which was already trying to break free of your pants, goes into full hardon mode. And you're in pain.

(y/n): Ahh!

Mrs Saito stops kissing you and gives you a puzzled look, but almost immediately she seems to know what the problem is and she jumps off of your lap and pulls you up. Quite deftly, before you know what's happening, she has undone your pants, and in one swift movement she yanks both your pants and boxers down.

Mrs Saito: I'm so sorry, although, in a way, I'm so happy, because it proves that... Oh my God!

Mrs Saito stops dead, staring at the rock hard rod that is now at her eye level. Her eyes go big and she gently takes your manhood and slides it in her mouth. She expertly starts rocking her head back and forth, taking you into her. She doesn't take you as deep as Akeno, but she really knows what she is doing. She rotates her head as she goes back and forth, and works on you with her tongue and it feels amazing. She also works the base of your rod with her hands and you don't think you can last long if she carries on this way. You look down, and seeing your manhood disappearing in and out of those beautiful lips on that beautiful face is an incredible sight. You put your hands in her hair either side of her head and just let your hands move with her head as a feeling of ecstasy flows over you.

_No! I must stop her. We can't do this. Ahhh... it feels so good. Got to stop now._

(y/n): We can't do this Mrs Saito.

Mrs Saito just carries on, bringing you closer and closer to release.

(y/n): Mrs Saito. We have to stop. Ahhh.

Mrs Saito speeds up, and you know you will not last much longer.

(y/n): STOP!

Mrs Saito stops with your manhood still inside her mouth, and looks up at you with those large brown eyes staring through her eyelashes, and you just want to scream 'don't stop'. Instead, you use the hands on her head to gently ease her off of you and then you put them under her arms and pull her to her feet.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, you know we can't do this. We decided against it. We can't do something you will regret as soon as you have done it.

Mrs Saito: I'm sorry (y/n), I really didn't mean for that to happen. I was just caught so off guard when I saw your weapon right in my face. I knew, well, thought and hoped it was going to be big, but there was no way I could have expected that.

She pushes you back down into the chair, and straddles your legs again, this time sitting on your thighs, even closer to you than before.

Mrs Saito: I didn't want to do that, because I wanted there to be a lot of foreplay before we got down to it. I wanted to be the experienced older woman, showing you the ropes, and as soon as I saw your monster ready for action, I went all teenager on you.

(y/n): But…

Mrs Saito puts two fingers on your lips and gives you a warm smile.

Mrs Saito: Look (y/n), you're really sweet worrying about me regretting things if something happens between us, but after I found out you were leaving us, I was struck by a realisation. Although, I will have some regrets if something happens between us, they will not be anywhere near as big as the regrets that I'll have if 'nothing' happens between us. If you leave now, and I haven't done anything about, you know, having you, I will wonder about it for the rest of my life. I need to do this. And now…

She takes a look down between your legs at your rock hard rod standing to attention between you and smiles again. She takes both hands and starts slowly rubbing you up and down. Her hands are gently yet firm, and they move the entire length of your manhood, rotating around and quickly bringing you to the edge of ecstasy.

Mrs Saito: And now, I have the perfect proof that you were being honest about your feelings towards me. And at the moment, I'm feeling like the luckiest woman in the world. I have this amazing young stud that truly finds me attractive, and oh my god are you equipped.

She speeds up, and she is just looking in your eyes and seems almost oblivious of how close she has already brought you to exploding.

Mrs Saito: When a woman has a baby, everything is stretched a bit down there, so it's been a long time since I felt, 'filled', if you get my meaning. And you have enough to fill me and more. You make me feel like a teenager again.

(y/n): Mrs Saito! Ahhh. I thought you wanted to start with some foreplay?

Mrs Saito: That was my plan, but I know how close to cumming you were before you stopped me, and it doesn't seem fair to take you that far and stop. So I'm going to give you a little treat, and then we can go back to plan A. I'm sure you are enough of a stud that you can rise to the occasion more than once.

Mrs Saito moves in and kisses you on the mouth again, putting her tongue back to work, her hands pumping away faster and faster, then she leans in and whispers in your ear.

Mrs Saito: Oh, and by the way, I do swallow.

Mrs Saito slips off of your lap and bends over your manhood, and takes it into her mouth once more. She starts slow, her head bobbing up and down, her expert movements once more taking you to the edge. You know that fast or slow, you are not going to last long. Her hands restart their firm movements at the base of your rod, as she takes you deep into her mouth over and over again.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, Ahhh.

Mrs Saito speeds up and you can't hold back anymore. Your seed erupts from you, shooting into Mrs Saito's mouth. As soon as you explode, Mrs Saito slows down her movements to the rhythm of your ejaculations. Every time you pump more seed into her, Mrs Saito is driving her head down again. Up and down and up and down, until you've shot your load. As you finish pumping, Mrs Saito sets about sucking the last drops from your manhood. You run your fingers through Mrs saito's hair and she works her hands up your length, milking the last of your seed from you.

(y/n): That was amazing.

Mrs Saito smiles up at you. You came a awful lot there, I hope you left plenty for later.

She stands up, pulls you up from the chair and slides her hand down under your balls. She gives them a little squeeze and then hefts them, feeling the weight.

Mrs Saito: Plenty. Good, because we're only just getting started.

She takes one of your hands and leads you over to the bed. As she get to her bedside table, she takes a glass of water and drains it. You watch her, and she places the glass back down.

Mrs Saito: Some men don't like to, you know, get any of their own stuff in their mouth, and since I plan to be doing a lot more kissing…

(y/n): That seems a bit…

Mrs Saito: Yes, but anything to make your first time perfect for you.

She moves in and kisses you again, sliding her tongue into your mouth and you immediately reciprocate. She has a handful of your hair, and you slide your hands into her hair and kiss her deeply. You have only been kissing for a few seconds when your manhood, which was semi-hard comes back to life again. It pokes into Mrs Saito and she stops kissing you and looks down.

Mrs Saito: Whoa. Slow down there big guy. You're going to have to wait your turn. My turn to get some pleasuring. At least I was right about you being enough of a stud. By the way, every part of a woman's body is an erogenous zone, so, er, explore a bit. Now there is a very important question you need to answer.

(y/n): What's that?

Mrs Saito sits on the edge of the bed with her legs parted and leans back on her elbows.

Mrs Saito: Are you going to start unbuttoning from the top or the bottom?

You look Mrs Saito up and down longingly, and what you really want to do is move between those sexy legs and rip that little dress open from top to bottom, yank down her panties, and fuck this beautiful woman like crazy, but she wanted foreplay, and that's what you're gonna give her.

(y/n): Maybe a little of both.

You step between Mrs Saito's legs, easing them slightly wider and undo the bottom button. You see she has on a simple little white pair of panties, and there is already a dark wet patch. You run your hands down the outside of Mrs Saito's thighs, down to her knees, and then slowly up again, sliding your hands a short way under the bottom of that little dress. You stop your hands, just short of her panties and just stroke her with your thumbs. You lean forward over her and kiss her on the lips, where she opens her mouth and eagerly accepts your tongue. As you come together, your rock hard rod presses against Mrs Saito between her legs, and while you kiss, she moans and squirms her hips. You pull away from her and kiss her neck, but the tip of your manhood is still pressed into her groin, and the more she squirmed the more you rub into her. You take your hands and run them up Mrs Saito's sides on the outside of her dress. You kiss down her throat while your hands work the top two buttons undone. Mrs Saito is still moaning, even though you no longer press between her legs. You kiss down Mrs Saito's cleavage and undo a third button. Mrs Saito isn't wearing a bra and you pull open the top of the dress where the top buttons are undone exposing her beautiful large breasts. She isn't as large as Akeno, but her nipples are the largest you have seen, and they are fully erect. Resisting the impulse of sucking on one of those enormous hard nipples, you slide a hand under each breast and lift them out of the dress. You squeeze them both and then start kissing around the outside of her right breast slowly circling it and moving in closer and closer to that tantalizing nipple. You gently flick the nipple with your tongue and then take it into your mouth and start sucking.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh.

You move onto the left breast while still squeezing both, and go straight to the nipple and tease it with your tongue. Mrs Saito continues to moan and squirm and you take her left nipple into your mouth and suck hard.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh, (y/n).

You move back up to kiss Mrs Saito again, your manhood pressing into her crotch again, and her eyes go really wide, her body judders, and her hips thrust into you.

_Was that a little orgasm?_

Mrs Saito brings her face up to you and kisses you deeply, and while kissing, you slide your hands back down her sides and slowly down the outside of her thighs. Your manhood is still pressing into Mrs Saito, but for now she has stopped squirming. Her kisses seem desperate though, and you're starting to feel the same way yourself. You move your hands to the inside of her thighs and slowly rub up to her groin. She lets out another moan, and pulls her legs up, knees bent, spreading them wide. You pull away from Mrs Saito, and move down and start kissing her right knee down to her kalf. You can see those little white panties, and they are looking soaked. You kiss back up her kalf and slowly plant little kisses up Mrs Saito's inner thigh, getting closer and closer to those wet panties.

Mrs Saito: Oh god (y/n).

As you get closer, you undo the rest of the buttons on Mrs Saito's dress from the bottom up, letting it fall fully open. You stand and look down at the beautiful sight before you, and Mrs Saito looks down longingly at your rock hard rod, and then down at her own panties.

Mrs Saito: I should have worn some of my sexy underwear. Just because I was showing you the honest me, without makeup or fancy clothes, I should still have had sexy panties for you to discover underneath.

You move in to kiss Mrs Saito once more, and as you do, you run your hand down her stomach and slowly down the outside of her panties.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, You couldn't look more perfect. I'm so glad you are wearing these little white panties, that I'm going to rip off of you very soon.

You push your middle finger between Mrs Saito's lips and run it all the way down her panties and back up again.

Mrs Saito: Ahh, (y/n), take me now.

You slide your hand down, inside Mrs Saito's panties this time, gently sliding between her outer lips and down to her hot, swollen, moist, clit.

Mrs Saito: Ahh, (y/n).

You start toying with her clit and her squirming restarts. Your face is only inches from hers and you stare at her beautiful features. Those big brown eyes go wide again accompanied by another gudder.

_Two?_

You bend your head down and start kissing Mrs Saito just below her breasts, and you slide a thumb from each hand just inside the side of her panties and start to ease them down very slowly. You can hear Mrs Saito's breath coming fast and she runs her fingers through your hair. You kiss lower and lower, until your catch up with her panties that are now lower enough that her neatly trimmed bush is exposed. You stand up and Mrs Saito puts her legs together and stretches them straight up so that you can remove her panties. You move in close and as you ease her panties up her legs, you kiss her feet and ankles, until the panties are finally over her feet and off. You drop them to the ground and slide Mrs Saito's legs wide and kneel down between them. She puts her hands back in your hair, and pushes your head down with an urgency you are feeling yourself. Despite your desire to thrust your tongue straight into Mrs Saito's hot, wet, hole, you resist, and instead start kissing along her groin. You kiss all the way down to her lips, and then kiss across to the other side, your tongue briefly caressing her inner lips as you go, then you kiss all the way back up her groin. She is moaning loudly now, and her hips are gyrating, and you have an intense need to taster her. You kiss across to that inflamed clit and start to play with it with your tongue. Slowly, pulling it, pushing it, flicking it, kissing it, pinching it between your lips, gently sucking it up into your mouth. Mrs Saito pushes you into her, her moans coming loud and her hips thrusting. You speed up and become more aggressive and Mrs Saito wraps her legs around you and pulls you into her thrusting snatch.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh, (y/n), I need you inside me.

You run your tongue down her clitoris , between her inner lips, and slide it up inside her.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh (y/n), that's it.

You thrust your tongue in, her juices flowing into your mouth. You drive your tongue deep, exploring her, your hands on her thrusting hips, pulling her onto you.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh (y/n), AHHHH. Oh god (y/n), AHHHH!

_There was no hiding that orgasm._

Mrs Saito's head thrashes back against the bed, and her hips thrust even harder into you. She takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, looks at you and gives you an amazing smile. She pulls you up, her mouth eagerly seeking yours. Your rock hard rod, so desperate to be inside her is pulled up past that hot waiting hole before you get a chance to penetrate it. Your balls slap into her hole and your manhood rests on her clit and belly as she kisses you more passionately than any of her previous kisses.

_Not more foreplay? I need to fuck you, and I need to do it now._

Mrs Saito pushes you away with a smile on her face, turns over onto her knees with her legs spread wide, slides her hands behind her, and pulls her inner lips wide, opening her hole up for you.

Mrs Saito: Fuck me (y/n).

You don't hesitate. You come up behind her, and place the tip of your rod between those beckoning lips. Mrs Saito, who was looking at you with a look of desperation on her face, suddenly turns and plants her face in the bed.

Mrs Saito: Stop.

(y/n): What's wrong?

Mrs Saito: I can't. Just like you did with Murayama. I can't take your virginity. I have seduced you and I would be stealing it from a girl that... AHHHH!

You thrust deep into Mrs Saito. Her hot wet hole feels amazing around your length.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, you're the one I want to take it.

Your slowly withdraw, and then thrust deep again to another moan from Mrs Saito.

(y/n): You're incredibly beautiful.

Out, in, moan.

(y/n): You're intelligent.

Out, in, moan.

(y/n): You're seriously kind.

Out and in, faster, again and again, to louder moans.

(y/n): And... You're... So... Fucking... Sexy.

Mrs Saito is thrusting back against you every time you thrust into her, her hands gripping the sheets tightly, and her moans coming louder and louder. You start pounding in and out of Mrs Saito's perfect hole, even faster and harder, and the feeling is amazing. Each thrust takes you deeper, until you feel your balls slapping against Mrs Saito over and over again.

Mrs Saito: Ahhh, Ahhh, god, AHHH FUCK, AHHH, AHHH, YES, AHHHH!

Mrs Saito's back bends as an orgasm thunders through her body. She comes up onto her knees, turns back to you. and while you are still deep inside her, she puts a hand behind your head and pulls you in to kiss her. She kisses you deeply, and you just stay inside her for a while as her juices literally pour down your rod and balls. She pulls off of you turns and thrusts you down onto the bed, and with a wicked grin, she straddles you, holds your manhood to her hole and drops down onto you. You go deep and her head shoots back and she closes her eyes, before she starts to rise up and drop down again and again. You look up at this beautiful woman, a look of bliss on her face and her breasts swinging up and down through her open dress and you can't quite believe that this is really happening. You put your hands on her hips and lift her and force her down in time with her movements and in no time, her hands shoot up to her breasts and squeezes them as she cries out to another orgasm. She looks down at you like she can't believe it either, then she pulls off of you, swings her leg over and straddles you facing the other direction. You feel her hot hole take you in once more, and then, using just her hips, she thrusts and you go deep. She is moaning almost constantly now and her juices are pouring out all over your balls. She thrusts her hips again and again, getting faster and faster and you are in extacy. Her dress is flapping open as she moves, and you lift the back up so that you can see her amazing ass driving back and forth. Her moaning is getting louder, and is practically one long scream now, vibrating with her movement. You can tell it won't be long before she cums again, but she is also driving you to the edge.

(y/n): Ahhh, Mrs Saito.

Mrs Saito: Don't cum yet....OhhOhhOhh…

_That's easy for you to say, you've cum half a dozen times already. And, you're riding me like crazy._

Mrs Saito: I want...AhhAhhAHHHH.

An orgasm takes Mrs Saito again, and she screams repeatedly as she thrusts her hips onto you, hard.

Mrs Saito: AHHH...AHHH...AHHH.

Mrs Saito looks back over her shoulder and reaches back for you again, and you sit up, still deep inside her, and lean forward to kiss her. She put her hand behind your head and pulls you in, and drives her tongue into your mouth and kisses you passionately. When she has to stop for breath, she pulls away from you and just stares into your eyes. She is panting, and is covered in sweat from her exertions, but you just think she looks more beautiful than ever.

Mrs Saito: I want to look into your eyes as you cum inside me.

You are throbbing, and she knows that she could finish you here with a few more thrusts, but instead she slides off of you and lies on the bed with her legs spread wide, and with both hands, she holds her hole open for you.

Mrs Saito: Fuck me (y/n).

You get between her legs and slide yourself back up into that welcoming hot hole, juices still flowing. Mrs Saito grabs your butt cheeks and pulls you into her, and wraps her legs around you, just staring up into your eyes.

Mrs Saito: That's it (y/n), now fuck me hard.

You slowly draw your length out of Mrs Saito and ram it home hard and she screams.

Mrs Saito: AHHH... Faster.

You slide in and out of Mrs Saito hard and fast, as those beautiful brown eyes stare up at you, and you quickly feel yourself back on the edge of exploding. She can tell that your throbbing manhood is about to fill her and she smiles at you.

Mrs Saito: That's it baby, cum inside me.

That's all you can take. You literally explode inside Mrs Saito. Your seed rockets up inside her, and those beautiful big brown eyes, that have been staring into yours, go wide again as her body judders once more.

Mrs Saito,(y/n): AHHH.

You thrust again and again, shooting out more and more of your seed, your bodies writhing together in ecstasy. Both of your juices are slopping out of Mrs Saito's hole as you pull in and out, and you wish this moment could just go on forever. It almost feels like it does go on forever as you pump again and again, as if trying to empty yourself into Mrs Saito, until finally, out of breath, you come to rest.

Mrs Saito: Oh baby.

You lay your body against Mrs Saito's, and she wraps you in her arms and legs, holding you tight, your length still inside her. You're both drawing long slow breaths, and Mrs Saito whispers into your ear.

Mrs Saito: You were wonderful.

(y/n): That was amazing. You, were amazing.

You pull yourself up onto your elbows and look down at Mrs Saito's beautiful face, then lean in and give her a tender kiss on the lips. She looks so sexy, you still can't believe that you just made love to this incredible woman. That you are still inside her. You stay like that for a while, staring into each others eyes, when you feel your manhood, which had gone semi-hard, starting to stir again. Mrs Saito has a shocked look on her face, which then morphs into many more expressions, all in fractions of a second. Delight, consternation, amazement…

Mrs Saito: Oh my god. I can feel you getting hard again inside me. Is there no satisfying you?

Mrs Saito pushes at you, and you regretfully pull out of her and lie next to her on your side, gazing at her beautiful body through the still open little yellow dress.

(y/n): I'm so sorry. I am satisfied. Very satisfied. I'm more than happy to just lay with you and hold you. You'll just have to ignore 'that'. I'm afraid that I have no control of what it does, and I guess that being inside an incredibly sexy woman is just too much for it. Sorry.

Mrs Saito: There's no reason be be sorry, silly. If anything, I'm flattered. I was just about to ask you if you had any regrets, or if you're happy to have made me the first notch on your bedpost, but maybe you don't need to answer?

She turns onto her side and gazes up and down your body, her eyes lingering on your now fully hard rod. She takes one finger and absentmindedly runs it down your chest.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, you would never be a notch on my bedpost. You will always be very special to me, and I have no regrets unless you do?

Mrs Saito: No regrets whatsoever. I say, "Fuck Mr Saito", not literally, but I think he got what he deserved, and I got what I deserved. Don't let it go to your head, but that was one of the greatest experiences of my life, and I wouldn't trade it for anything.

(y/n): I'm so happy. I was worried you would be full of regret.

Mrs Saito: I was worried too. You only get to have one first time, and you chose to have yours with me instead of some sexy young thing.

(y/n): Mrs Saito, there is only one thing that would be better than you being my first time.

Mrs Saito suddenly stops tracing her finger over your body and looks at you with a concerned expression.

Mrs Saito: What?

(y/n): You being my first 'two' times.

You lean over to Mrs Saito and start to gently kiss her flat belly. She draws in a breath, rolls onto her back, puts both hands on your head, opens her legs, and pushes your head down to her waiting snatch.

Mrs Saito: Oh god. I'm not going to be able to walk when you've finished with me.

\-----

Five orgasms later, and full of your seed once more, you leave Mrs Saito in her bed partially wrapped in a sheet and take a shower. You wish she would join you, but she declines and just watches you through the open door. As you leave her bathroom, you hear her giggle and you look over at her. She has her phone, and she takes a picture of you, naked, standing in the doorway.

Mrs Saito: Just something to keep me warm on cold lonely nights.

You really don't want to leave, but you know you have to, and you walk over to her and give her one last long lingering kiss, before getting dressed and going down stairs. She quickly does up the buttons on her dress and comes down with you and watches as you grab up all of your belongings. You are about to leave when she rushes over and gives you a tight hug. The thought of her naked under that little summer dress and her body pressed against yours starts to send blood back to your nether regions and after a while, you regretfully push her away.

(y/n): We have to stop, or we will end up exactly where this started.

Mrs Saito looks down at your manhood, and then looks back up at you and licks her lips seductively.

Mrs Saito: Now, you know I can fix that problem for you.

(y/n): No. I have to go, or I will be taking you back up to your room, and we will never be done.

Mrs Saito: No. I could barely walk down the stairs as it was. Another mammoth session would kill me.

You lean in, give her a brief kiss on the lips, and leave her house before you weaken and take her up on her offer. You rush off, looking back one time to see her, as beautiful as ever, standing in the doorway watching you, then you force yourself to look away, and run at full speed to Kuoh Academy.


	8. She's a healer, that's what healers do

===== Thursday - Day 4 (part 3) =====

You decide that it is hardly worth going to class now, so you take the presents Mrs Saito bought you, and head for the ORC. You put your stuff in your room, and make your way to the main room, where you can hear voices.

Asia: I really don't see how that could work.

You walk in and all eyes turn to you. Rias is at her desk, and Asia and Akeno sit on one sofa each, while Koneko is standing by the window. Akeno smiles at you and pats the seat next to her.

Akeno: Just the person we needed to see.

You walk over and sit the other end of Akeno's sofa, and Asia scowls at you. Akeno looks quite excited at her news, but then she suddenly stops and gives you a strange look.

Akeno: You've had sex!

(y/n): What?

Akeno: There's no mistaking that look. You've lost your virginity, haven't you?

Rias: Who was it?

(y/n): One, it's none of your business if I've had sex or not, and two, I wouldn't tell you who it was with, if I did have sex. Now, I think you had something to say that had nothing to do with my sex life?

Rias, Akeno and Koneko all look at you as if they are desperate to ask you more, but Asia just looks at you as if she is disgusted.

Rias: You're my servant, of course it's my business if your sleeping around.

(y/n): I'm not your servant, I just have a contract with you to stand in for your servant until he has recovered, and, how can losing your virginity be sleeping around? Don't you have to sleep with more than one person to be sleeping around?

Rias: So you have slept with someone?

(y/n): None of your business.

Asia: He is right, it's up to him what depravity he wants to get up to. We need to be more worried about Issei. If Akeno is right, then we need to do something about it.

Akeno: Well, you were sure I was wrong, but, you’re correct, we need to discuss it with (y/n).

Akeno moves closer to you on the sofa, but before she can move right next to you, Koneko jumps over the back of the sofa and lands between the two of you. She glares up at Akeno, and then leans into you. Akeno gives Koneko an aggravated look and then looks back at you and smiles.

Akeno: I have been doing some research, which I know is usually quite rare in the Occult Research Club. I've been looking into Issei's condition, and there is not much information on it, but the little that I have found suggests that the person that afflicts the condition, might be the only one able to undo it. It was your blow that we can't heal. It appears that part of your Sacred Gear's ability is that the damage you do can't be healed by normal means. Since you also have the ability to regenerate, I think there is a good chance that you might also be able to heal, or at least to remove the state that you put your victims in.

(y/n): I wouldn't call Issei a victim. He attacked me. And I have no idea how to heal. But, I will try if you think there's any way I can help.

Rias: Good, let's try straight away then.

\----- Infirmary -----

Akeno: Call your Sacred Gear, and put your hand on Issei, and just think about healing him.

You summon your Sacred Gear, walk up to Issei and place your gloved hand on his head. Nothing seems to be happening, but you think healing thoughts and hope that you're doing the right thing. Asia is paying very close attention to every move you make, and as usual, she looks totally pissed at you, but suddenly her expression changes and she rushes over to Issei.

Asia: His breathing has changed.

You can sense that Issei is slowly getting better, and the damage on his head is reducing visibly.

(y/n): Asia, you're the healer. See if you can heal him now. You know a lot more about this sort of stuff than me.

Asia moves to Issei and holds her hands over his head and a light comes from them and seems to erase all of Issei's injuries. There are tears in Asis's eyes and when Issei looks completely healed she turns to you and embraces you.

Asia: Thank you.

After a few seconds Asia becomes flustered and pushes away.

Asia: I know you hate Issei, and you probably only healed him so that you could end your contract with Rias, but thank you anyway.

(y/n): I know you think I'm an asshole for some reason. And your right that I don't like Issei. I think he is a pervert…

Koneko: Word. He is the enemy to all women.

(y/n): and I think he's a dick. But I wouldn't want to be responsible for anyone being in that state. So, er, thank you, for healing him, and, er, if it's okay with Rias, I would like to stay on here, at least for a while anyway.

Rias: The contract is not up until Issei is back to full strength anyway, but I would be happy for you to stay after Issei is back to normal, for a while.

You look at Rias, and you can't tell if she is happy or pissed at you.

_Must be because I put Issei in that state in the first place, but now I've helped get him out of it. She's torn, same as Asia._

Suddenly, everyone is looking behind you. You turn around to find a magic circle on the floor, and two girls appear in the center. You recognise them as Sona Sitri, the Student Council President, and Tsubaki Shinra, the Vice-President. Obviously, these two must be Devils too.

_Is there anyone in this school that isn't a Devil?_

Sona: So this is your hot new servant. I hear he is hung like a horse?

(y/n): Erm, I'm standing right here.

Sona: I like him, I'll trade him with you.

(y/n): Er, still standing right here.

Rias: He is not for trade Sona. Now why are you here? I'm sure it's not just to speculate on the size of my new servant's weapon.

Sona laughs, looks you up and down once more and then looks back to Rias with a serious expression.

Sona: You're right Rias. I have just met with two people from the Church, and they requested an audience with you. They're outside now awaiting entry. Shall I return to them and let them know they can see you?

Rias: Yes, I will be waiting.

Tsubaki: Just so you know, they have Holy Swords with them.

Sona and Tsubaki disappear in another magic circle and Rias turns to you.

Rias: You didn't jump on another opportunity to tell someone that you're not actually my servant? You usually seem to rub it in every chance you get.

(y/n): I remind 'you' that I'm not your servant, but I wouldn't embarrass you in front of strangers by saying anything. And I'm sorry if you think that I rub it in. You're right. You know we have a contract, I know we have a contract, there is no need for me to say it. I will try and refrain from bringing it up again.

Rias: Thank you. For not embarrassing me.

\----- ORC main room -----

Koneko, Akeno, You and Asia all line up behind one of the sofas in the main room, and Rias sits in it awaiting the arrival of the people from the church. Two girls, one with a large wrapped sword enter the room and Rias gestures for them to sit in the sofa opposite. They are both attractive, one with blue hair and a serious expression, and the other with long chestnut hair, in twintails, and a much lighter expression.

Xenovia: Thank you for agreeing to speak with us today. My name is Xenovia.

Irina: And I'm Irina Shidou.

Rias: It's fascinating to me why followers of God would want to meet with a Devil.

Irina: It does seem rather random, but here's the thing. Seven Holy swords were forged from the fragments of the Holy sword Excalibur. Six of them we can account for. Three are still with the Church, but three were stolen by Fallen Angels.

Xenovia holds out the wrapped sword she has for all to see.

Xenovia: This weapon is mine. It's called the Sword of Destruction.

Irina holds out her arm revealing a string knotted around her bicep.

Irina: And this is mine. It's known as the Holy Sword of Mimicry.

Rias: Well, what is it you'd like for us to do for you today?

Xenovia: Stay completely out of it. This is just between us and the Fallen Angels. We don't need the Devils in this town to intervene.

Rias: That sounds like an accusation. Are you afraid that we'll side with the Fallen Angels, and keep you from obtaining your Holy Swords?

Xenovia: We know that for Devils, a Holy Sword is a detestable thing. Wouldn't it make sense for you to support the Fallen Angels?

Rias: I would never even think of joining Fallen Angels. I would never do anything to besmirch the name of the House of Gremory.

Xenovia: It's enough for me to be able to hear that. I honestly didn't think the little sister of Lucifer would be that stupid. If you had intervened, I would have had to completely annihilate you.

Rias: Good to know. Then I hope you will also understand that I will not provide aid to your side either.

Xenovia: Of course. We won't take up anymore of your time then.

Rias: Would you like some tea before you go?

Xenovia: No thank you. I'm not here to make friends with Devils. We'll let ourselves out.

The girls get up and start to leave when Xenovia spots Asia.

Xenovia: Aren't you Asia Argento, the former Saint who became a Witch?

Asia flinches on hearing this, and Irina stops and looks at Asia and appears to recognise her.

Irina: Oh my goodness, it is you.

Asia just looks at the floor and is shaking as the color drains from her face.

(y/n): Are you okay?

Xenovia: Of course she's not okay. She went from being a Saint to being a Devil. That's about as far as one can fall. Do you still believe in our God Asia?

Irina: Don't be silly. She's like a Devil and stuff. She's over us.

Xenovia: No, that doesn't always mean what you think it does. There are those whose hearts continue to remain pious in the midst of their own selfish betrayal. She seems like she might be one of them.

Irina: Really? Is it true Asia? Do you still believe in God? I mean, I know you're like a Devil, but do you?

Asia starts to shake even more and you can see tears falling to the floor.

Asia: Yes. I've never been able to let go. I've believed in God all of this time.

Xenovia: Then you should allow us to execute you this instant. Though you have sinned in the worst way…

(y/n): Who the fuck do you think you are? You come in to Rias's house and insult her, but Rias is big enough and bad enough to look after herself, so I let that slide, but now you pick on Asia, who is about as nice a person as you can find, who would never do anything to hurt anyone, even to defend herself, and that I can't let you get away with.

Rias: (y/n).

(y/n): She is a healer, and because of that you make her a Saint, but then she heals someone that you don't like and because of that you throw her out. And then she is killed by Fallen Angels who want to steal her gift, and Rias, a Devil, is the one who steps in to save her. And instead of being sorry for the shit you caused her, you offer to kill her, like this is all her fault. What the fuck? I mean seriously, who the fuck do you think you are?

Xenovia: She healed a Devil.

(y/n): She's a healer. That's what healers do. They don't pick sides, they heal whoever needs healing. I mean, if something unfortunate happened to you, like someone took offense to you being so arrogant, and ripped your arm off, who do you think would step forward and heal you. Asia would. Even though you're now the enemy, she would heal you anyway, and do you think Rias would kick her out for it? I very much doubt it. In fact, she would probably encourage it. So you tell me Mrs high and mighty Church girl, which is the side of good and which is the side of evil? The side that will let the healer heal everyone that needs it, and accepts her for it, or the side that will only allow the healer to heal their own side, and kicks her out and leaves her to die, the second she heals someone they don't like. Because, I may be new to this whole Devil and Church thing, but it seems obvious to me who's in the right here, and spoiler alert, it's not you and your God.

Xenovia: How dare you? Who are you to Asia anyway?

(y/n): Well, actually, I think she hates me, but that's beside the point, she doesn't deserve the shit you're throwing at her.

Asia looks up at you, and you can't read her expression at all, but she is no longer crying, and at least she isn't scowling at you.

Xenovia: Huh. You besmirch the name of the one true God for someone that doesn't even like you. How pathetic. I challenge you to a duel, for the honor of the Church.

Rias: (y/n) no.

(y/n): Are you freaking crazy? I don't fight girls, and fighting doesn't prove anything anyway, except for who is the best at fighting. So no, I'm not going to fight you. You're just proving my point. Someone says something you don't like, and now you want to fight. That doesn't seem very spiritual does it?

Irina: Well, we are like, Holy Warriors, so fighting is sorta what we do.

Xenovia: I demand satisfaction.

Kiba: I'll fight you.

Issei: And I will too.

You look over to see Kiba and Issei in the doorway. Issei looks like he is better, but Kiba looks totally pissed. You have never seen him look like this.

Xenovia: Who are you?

Kiba: Your superior.

Rias: Okay, enough. My servants will meet you after school tomorrow, and we can settle this.

Xenovia: Very well. Until then.

Xenovia and Irina walk out and Kiba and Issei part to let them through. Kiba leaves as soon as they do, but Issei walks over to Asia.

Issei: I'll fight for you, even if 'he' won't.

Rias: You fool Issei, they have Holy Swords.

Issei: I'm not afraid. I'll make them pay. Now, what's (y/n) doing here? I assume you resurrected him as a Devil? What piece did you give him?

(y/n): I'm sorry Rias. I shouldn't have lost my temper. It was not my place to say anything.

Rias: You're right, you shouldn't have said anything. But... I thought it was sweet the way you leapt to Asia's defense.

Akeno: Yes, it was sweet.

Issei: What about me leaping to her defense? He's been here for five minutes, and already I'm being ignored?

Rias: I beg your pardon Issei?

Issei: I'm sorry Rias, err, President.

Rias: At least (y/n) wasn't foolish enough to get involved in a duel with a Holy Sword wielder. You do know a Holy sword can kill a Devil? Even just it's touch can hurt you. That puts you at a severe disadvantage.

Issei: I'll be fine. I'm sorry I was rude. Will you answer my questions now please? Did you give (y/n) one of my pawns? Or more than one?

Issei starts to feel around his chest to see if he can find anything missing, a look of near panic on his face.

Rias: To answer your earlier questions, (y/n) is hear to stand in for you while you were indisposed, no I didn't resurrect him as a Devil, since he never died, and no I didn't give him a pawn piece, he is my new rook.

Issei: So he is more important than me. Why did you need a stand in? Asia just heals me whenever I get hurt.

Rias: He's not more important than you, and you were out for quite a while, until (y/n) helped in your healing. Now go with Asia and let her check you out properly, you had me very worried for a while.

Issei looks shocked that he was out for a long time, and he checks himself again, this time looking for damage. Satisfied that he is not injured, he follows Asia out of the room.


	9. Platinum Dragon

===== Thursday - Day 4 (part 4) =====

As soon as Issei is gone, Rias breathes a deep sigh and starts to rub the back of her neck.

Rias: I don't need all of this added stress.

(y/n): Sit forward.

She looks at you and you gesture for her to sit to the front of the sofa. At first she just sits there, but you stare her down, and eventually she shrugs and moves forward. You sit behind her, with your legs either side of her, and start to massage her neck. She immediately starts to moan in pleasure and starts to relax.

Rias: Ahhh, that's so good. Where did you learn to do that?

(y/n): I don't know. Just comes natural.

Rias: Well, keep doing it.

Koneko and Akeno both look over with envious eyes, and you dig your thumbs deeper to even louder moans from Rias, when Issei and Asia reenter the room.

Issei: What the fuck?

(y/n): Hey, chill dude.

Issei: I know what you're trying to do. Next you'll be squeezing her titties.

(y/n): Show some respect dude. You really should have more faith in Rias.

Issei: I have faith in Rias. It's you I don't trust.

(y/n): It takes two to tango man, and Rias made it very clear, the very first time I saw her, that she was with you. That she was taken. Okay? So like I say, have some faith.

Issei: She did?

(y/n): Yes.

Issei: Then why have you got your hands on her?

(y/n): It's because she made it clear that she's not interested, that I can do this. Nothing sexual, just she has stiff shoulders, and I have thumbs.

Issei: What do you mean?

(y/n): Well, I couldn't do it to Akeno…

Akeno: Hey!

(y/n): She could take it the wrong way, and she would probably be rubbing all up my junk or something.

_Actually, Rias has been rubbing into my junk, but I'm sure that is just in reaction to the massage._

Issei: Now who should have some respect? How dare you speak about Akeno like that?

Koneko: She did practically rape him.

(y/n): No, Issei is right. I apologize Akeno, that was not fair.

Issei: What do you mean she raped him.

Koneko: While he was sleeping, she sat on his face and swallow…

Rias: I don't think we need to hear about it thank you Koneko.

Issei: Swallowed what? She never tried to rape me. You never tried to rape me.

Koneko: He's hotter than you are.

Akeno: Maybe I would have, but Rias claimed you. So, when I got the chance with (y/n), I took it. And don't worry (y/n), you're right, if you were massaging me, I would be sitting as far back on your weapon as I could, and…

Rias: Enough Akeno.

Issei: You see, it's his Sacred Gear. It makes all the girls want to get jiggy with him. Now get away from Rias.

(y/n): Dude. Stop being a child, we're just friends.

Issei: Are you telling me you don't fancy Rias?

(y/n): If your asking if I find her attractive, of course I do. She's gorgeous. Sort of seems a requirement for being in the ORC. They're all beautiful, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Hell, if I was into guys, I'm sure I would find Kiba beautiful too. So, it's just you and me dude, that don't make the perfect ten.

Koneko: You're a perfect ten.

(y/n): Well, there you go then, just you that's the ugly one.

Issei: Hey!

(y/n): Lighten up dude. I'm just messing with you, but yes, Rias is beautiful, and no, I'm not trying to get her into the sack. You're safe. She said no, and I respect that.

Issei: So you did try?

(y/n): No, I never even got the chance.

Issei: I still don't trust you. You have that Super seduction Sacred Gear, and girls just can't resist you. All the girls in class. Akeno, Koneko, even Asia finds you hot.

(y/n): No she doesn't.

Issei: It's just not fair. With that Sacred Gear I could finally fulfill my dream of being a Harem King.

You suddenly stop dead and a cold sweat comes over you.

_What if he's right. What if that is why all of the girls have been throwing themselves at me._

Akeno: You think he's right don't you. Well don't. There's no way that's true.

(y/n): Well, you would say that wouldn't you. If you've been charmed that's exactly what you would say. But what if it is true? That would be terrible.

Issei: What you talking about man. That would be incredible. I would kill for it.

Koneko: You tried, remember?

(y/n): No, it would be terrible, it would mean…

You think about Mrs Saito and your mammoth sex session with her.

(y/n): That would be… rape. It's like giving a girl a roofie, or worse, it's like a love potion, making a girl 'think' she loves you, when really it's all a lie. I think I'm going to throw up.

Rough voice: YOU NEED NOT BE CONCERNED.

(y/n): What the?

Rough voice: YOUR SACRED GEAR DOES NOT 'CHARM' WOMEN.

(y/n): How do you know? And who are you?

Rough voice: IT IS YOUR OWN INNATE CHARM, NOTHING DONE BY ME.

(y/n): By you? You mean you are my Sacred Gear?

Rough voice: INFACT, YOUR CHARM IS PART OF THE REASON THAT I CHOSE YOU.

(y/n): Huh?

Rough voice: YOU MIGHT NOT BELIEVE IT FROM MY DRAGON VOICE, BUT…

Sweet female voice: I'm a girl.

(y/n): Who are you?

An image of a beautiful platinum haired young girl appears in your head, and she smiles at you.

Tamara: My name is Tamara, and I am the Dragon Goddess of Life, Light and Mercy, and I am thousands of years old. I am from before your Gods, and Devils, before Sacred Gear and Longinus. I am one of the original Platinum Dragons. I am in fact the mother of all 'good' Dragons.

Issei: So you're the mother of Ddraig?

Tamara: I said I was the mother of the 'good' Dragons. Ddraig is a descendant or my sister Tiamat, the mother of the evil Dragons.

Issei: Are you saying Ddraig is evil?

Tamara: No. I'm saying he was evil when he was a Dragon. Now he has been the 'Boosted Gear' for many years, he may well be different.

(y/n): So if you were a God, how did you become a Sacred Gear?

Tamara: When my husband, Lendys, the Dragon God of Balance and Justice, was slain, I despaired. My anguish was great, and I changed myself into a sword. The most powerful sword the world has ever seen, and I was used by the followers of Lendys to exact justice on those responsible for his death. But I am the Goddess of Mercy, and finally, when my blood cooled, I could be the Sword of Justice no more, and I transformed into a gauntlet. The first ever 'Sacred Gear'.

(y/n): So how come you're a fingerless glove now?

Tamara: I'm a girl. I like to look good, and I like my welder to look good. My looks haven't changed for thousands of years, but my clothes do, and so does my external appearance as a Sacred Gear. Besides, I'm a lot less conspicuous than a gauntlet aren't I?

(y/n): I guess so.

Tamara: Now, suffice to say, your allure to women is nothing to do with me. If you want to blame that on anyone, blame it on your father.

(y/n): Tell me about my father.

The silence in the room is deafening, and everyone looks at you expectantly.

(y/n): Tamara?... Tamara?

Rias stands up and kneels on the floor in front of you, and takes your hands in hers.

Rias: Do not worry (y/n). I'm sure she will tell you soon. Maybe she didn't want to talk about private matters in front of us all. I'm sure your memory will return to you.

(y/n): Thank you Rias.

Akeno: Wow, (y/n) must have as much potential as Issei.

Issei: So much for your crappy Sacred Gear being able to help me become a Harem King.

Ddraig: RESPECT.

Issei: Why should I respect her, she called you evil.

Ddraig: SHE DESERVES RESPECT BECAUSE SHE IS ONE OF THE DRAGON MOTHERS. AND AS FOR CALLING ME EVIL, THERE IS A REASON I BECAME A SACRED GEAR. I NEVER CLAIMED TO HAVE BEEN GOOD WHEN I WAS A DRAGON, FAR FROM IT.

(y/n): Why are you so obsessed with becoming a Harem King anyway? It's so disrespectful to women. To Rias. You're basically saying that no woman is good enough for you. No woman deserves to have you to herself.

Issei: What are you talking about, you're halfway to becoming a Harem King yourself.

(y/n): Don't talk crap. I don't even have one girlfriend.

Issei: You're the one talking crap you hypocrite. All the girls in school are all over you, you got a blowjob off of Akeno, and then you had sex with some other girl.

(y/n): That was a one off. It won't happen again.

Rias: You don't strike me as the sort that would have a one night stand.

(y/n): It was her choice.

Issei: Ahh, so you didn't rock her world.

Akeno: Trust me, he rocked her world.

Issei: So why doesn't she want him back?

Akeno: I'm sure she has her reasons, but I would put money that she'll change her mind and be back for him at some point.

(y/n): Anyway, so I don't have a girlfriend, and yet, you, who is complaining about not having a harem, have two. Don't you realise how disrespectful that is to Rias and Asia?

Issei: It is my mission in life to touch every boobie in the world.

Rias: Oh Issei.

Koneko is staring at you with a troubled look on her face, and she walks over and stands next to Rias, facing you. Rias drops your hands, that she has been holding this whole time, and looks up at Koneko.

Koneko: You said that you wouldn't be able to massage Akeno, because there would be some sexual tension, but you could massage Rias, as she was only a friend?

(y/n): Yeah, sort of.

Koneko: Could you massage me?

You smile up at Koneko to try and alleviate her concern.

(y/n): Yes, of course I could.

Instead of being happy, she looks even more concerned.

Koneko: It's because my breasts are so small isn't it?

(y/n): What do you mean?

Koneko: You don't see me sexualy, because my breasts are so small.

(y/n): Not at all. Your breasts are not small, you're just young. Your breasts are not fully developed yet. Who knows, you might be bigger than Akeno by the time you're fully grown. No, I would be okay massaging you, because I trust you not to try anything on, and I trust myself not to try anything on with you, because you're young.

Koneko: I'm sixteen. I could be married. I could have children. What if I never got any bigger? What if this is as large as they get?

Issei: No. Don't say that. Your poor little titties.

(y/n): Don't be such a dick man. There's more to life than breast size.

Issei: Blasphemy! Breasts 'are' life.

(y/n): Shut the fuck up. There is much more to a woman than the size of her breasts…

Issei: Boobies are everything.

(y/n): Say that shit again and I'll slap you. Women are not just the transportation system for your beloved boobies. What is inside a woman is more important. Her mind, her personality. And even if your being a shallow fuck like you, not everyone is a breast man. Personally, I'm more of a legs man myself. Well, actually, if we are just talking looks, I find that the face is the most important thing to me, then legs, ass, and then breasts.

Issei: How can you call yourself a man if you don't like breasts?

(y/n): I didn't say I didn't like breasts. Actually I love breasts. I think they're a very erotic part of a woman's body. Big breasts, small breasts, I don't discriminate. I just don't think they're the 'most' important part of a woman's body. In fact, I don't even think that the bigger the better. As long as you can get a handful, that's enough, and if I had to pick the perfect size, I would say more like Asia's size.

Asia draws in a sharp breath, and you look at her, then cast your eyes down.

(y/n): Sorry Asia. I didn't mean anything by that. You see what happens when I stoop to your level of shallow, Issei?

Issei: You're a moron. Rias's breasts are perfection. And Akeno's big mamba jambers…

Koneko: If you talk again Issei, I will kill you.

Issei stops talking, far more afraid of Koneko than he is of you. She looks back at you again, still with a look of concern on her face.

Koneko: I'm old enough to be married, and you are not, so don't say I'm too young. What would you say if I never got any bigger? What if this is as large as my breasts will ever be get?

(y/n): I would say you're perfect just the way you are.

Koneko: But you said that you preferred breasts bigger than mine.

Rias: He also said that he didn't like large breasts.

(y/n): Actually, I think I said that I like 'all' breasts. But I also said that the girl, woman, they're attached to, is really what's important.

Koneko is looking back to her neutral expression, so you assume you have alleviated her worries to some degree.

(y/n): So, I guess you're right. You're not too young, and I probably shouldn't give you massages either.

Koneko: There's no need to go that far.

_Girls. I don't think I will ever understand them._

(y/n): Would you like a massage?

Koneko: Yes.

(y/n): Can I trust you not to get all up in my junk?

Koneko: Yes.

Rias moves out of the way, and you indicate for Koneko to sit in front of you. She sits down, and you start to massage her shoulders. You're shocked at how hard and tight her muscles are. It's almost like she has a cats physique. You start gently at first and she leans back in to you. As you start to dig your thumbs in deeper, she starts to moan and lean into your harder. It makes it hard to massage her, but you keep working at it, and work over her neck shoulders and upper back.

Rias looks at you and smiles, and you get the feeling that she is impressed with the way you handled the situation. Akeno still looks to be jealous that she isn't getting a massage, but you get the feeling that she is impressed too.

_It's like they're concerned big sisters. This place really is like one big family. I'm glad Rias is okay with me staying for a while. I could do with some family right now._

Rias: Come on Issei. We should get you home to bed. You need to get some proper rest to make sure you're fully recovered.

Asia: Yes, let's get going.

Asia looks over at you and Koneko, and she has a strange expression on her face, that you can't read at all.

_Does she still hate me, or is she starting to accept me now?_

Rias, Asia and Issei leave, and Akeno sits there watching you massage Koneko. After you've been massaging her for a long while, Koneko start to relax and you get the impression that she is falling asleep. Akeno gives a little chuckle, gets up, and walks over to you. She scoops up the sleeping Koneko, steps back, and summonses a magic circle. She smiles at you, and you think, she does look genuinely happy.

Akeno: You know (y/n), you really are a sweet guy. Thank you for treating Koneko so well. I'll take her home.

Then Akeno steps into the magic circle and they are gone. You are all alone in the ORC, and it seems weird, but you have had a very good day, and you feel very content. You decide to have an extra long run, do your exercise routine, and have an early night.

\----- Issei's bedroom - Issei POV -----

Issei is in his boxers about to go to bed, with Rias and Asia holding onto each arm.

Rias: I am his master, and I say that I want to spend tonight with Issei alone.

Asia: I'm the healer, and I should be with him tonight.

Rias: I've missed him, and I want to have a special night with Issei.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Asia: I think (y/n) was right, Issei should choose who he wants to be with.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Rias starts to strip off, and Asia quickly follows suit. Issei is just staring at Rias's perfect breasts.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Rias: Asia, I'm going to spend tonight with Issei, and I don't want you in here.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Asia: What does Issei want?

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Rias lies down on Issei's bed on her side, looks as Issei who hasn't taken his eyes off of her breasts and pats the bed next to her.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Rias: I think that is your answer Asia, now leave.

Asia picks up her clothes and rushes out of Issei's room as her tears start to drop to the floor.

_I'm gonna get to suck on dem titties._

Issei jumps into his bed and Rias clasps his arm and presses her breasts into him.

Rias: Go to sleep, and I'm going to hold you all night.

_Noooo. No sucking on titties._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You mentally thank Koneko as you slide the new bolt she added to your bedroom door into place and you climb into bed and drift to sleep. You haven't been asleep for long when your door rattles as someone tries to come in.

_Thanks again Koneko. It's probably Akeno. If I ignore her, maybe she will just go home to bed._

The door rattles again, as whoever it is persists in trying to enter.

(y/n): Go to bed Akeno, I'll see you in the morning.

Asia: It's me.

(y/n): What's wrong?

You jump up and rush to the door, then quickly grab your sheet and wrap it around yourself, conscious of the large bulge in it from your compulsory hardon. You throw back the bolt and open the door. Asia has obviously been crying and she rushes in and hugs you, bumping straight into your bulge. She jumps back and looks down and you can feel yourself going red.

Asia: Is that what I think it is?

(y/n): Yeah, I'm sorry about that. It always does that when I sleep. Just ignore it. Now what's wrong?

Asia: Issei's doesn't do that.

(y/n): I'm sure it does. Anyway, the very last thing I want to be talking about right now is Issei's junk. What's the problem? You look like you've been crying.

Asia looks back up at you and bursts out crying. You turn so that your bump isn't so much in the way, and put an arm around Asia. She's still pushing into your manhood a bit, but you both ignore it this time. You don't say anything and just pat her back and wait for her to be ready to talk. Finally she calms down, rubs the tears out of her eyes, and looks up.

Asia: I took your advice and told Issei that he should choose between Rias and me.

(y/n): Oh Asia. That wasn't meant to be advice. I just told Issei that wanting to be a Harem King was disrespectful. You deserve more.

Asia: No, you're right. Anyway, Issei chose Rias.

You half expect Asia to burst into tears again, but she looks to be coping now.

(y/n): I'm so sorry Asia. I didn't mean to cause trouble.

Asia: It's okay, I do deserve better than always being second choice.

(y/n): Yes you do. You're a very special girl Asia. Everyone deserves to be happy, but you more than most.

Asia: I know. My Sacred Gear. But sometimes I think…

(y/n): Not your Sacred Gear you silly girl. Well, don't get me wrong, your Sacred Gear is awesome, but that's not what makes you special.

You grasp Asia's shoulder with your left hand and push her away from you, and then gently tap her in the middle of the forehead with two fingers on your right hand.

(y/n): That's what makes you special. What's in here. You're an amazing girl. Anyone could have your Sacred Gear, but the way you use it, now that's you.

She wipes her eyes again and smiles at you.

Asia: Thank you.

(y/n): Don't worry Asia. You'll find someone that's worthy of your love. Someone will fall head over heels for you, infact, probably loads of guys will, and you will have your pick. And one day you will fall head over heels yourself.

Asia: But what if I'm already in love, and this person has other girls that love him? What then?

(y/n): Well, I can't pretend to be an expert on harems, but it seems to me that the wives, girlfriends, concubines or whatever get the shitty end of the stick. But I know that they are common in some cultures, including Devil culture so it seems, so who am I to criticize. Look, if you really love Issei, and he really loves you, and he and Rias really love each other too, then I suppose there is no reason that it can't work. If that's what makes you happy. I guess you have to decide if you're happier sharing him, or not having him at all.

Asia: I'm definitely happier sharing the man I love than not having him at all.

(y/n): Well, I have to say that Issei is a lucky guy. I really don't know what you see in him, but as long as he makes you happy.

Asia: The guy I love is the sweetest guy I've ever met. The kindest. He's just amazing.

(y/n): Well, that's not the Issei that I know, but I know he saved your life, and I'm sure he's different around you than he is around everyone else.

Asia: He's the densest guy too.

(y/n): Now that sounds more like the Issei I know.

Asia: Oh (y/n).

(y/n): If you want, if you've forgiven Issei, I can get dressed, and take you back to his house, and you can kiss and make up.

Asia: No!

Asia pulls away from you and then her mouth drops open and she is transfixed looking below your waist. You look down, and to your horror, the sheet that was coving you, at some point while you were talking, has dropped to the floor.

(y/n): I am so sorry Asia.

You grab the sheet up and conceal yourself again, thanking your lucky stars that your erection had at least abated.

(y/n): I'm so sorry.

Asia: It's very...large, isn't it?

(y/n): So I'm told. Look, I'm really sorry. You didn't need to see that.

Asia: It's okay. I know it was an accident. It's much bigger than…

(y/n): Stop. I don't need to hear any comparisons, thank you.

Asia: Sorry. I know men can get very sensitive about their thing.

(y/n): That's okay. Now, like I was saying, I can take you back to Issei if you like.

Asia starts to remove her shirt, revealing her shapely breasts in a little white bra.

Asia: No. I don't want to go back to Issei's. I'm going to sleep with you tonight.

(y/n): Whoa. What are you doing?

You put a hand up between you and Asia to screen your vision from her breasts, and turn your head to the side anyway. You hear clothes dropping to the floor, and in your periphery, you see Asia bending over, presumably removing her panties.

Asia: This is how Issei like to sleep with me.

(y/n): You can't sleep with me Asia.

Asia: Why not? I don't want to go back to Issei, and I can't sleep by myself. I have nowhere else to go.

(y/n): If you're trying to make Issei jealous, that's a very bad idea.

Asia: I don't care if Issei is jealous or not.

(y/n): Look, if you really need somewhere to stay, and you really aren't just getting back at Issei, you can sleep in my bed, and I will sleep on one of the sofas in the main room.

Asia: No. I need to sleep with you. I won't be able to sleep by myself. I always sleep with…

(y/n): Whoa, I don't want to hear about your and Issei's sleeping arrangements. Too much information. Look Asia, girls, especially very attractive naked girls, shouldn't sleep in the same bed as a boy. You know. They just shouldn't.

Asia walks up to you and embraces you, and you feel her breasts press into you.

Asia: Don't you want to look at me? You said you liked the size of my breasts. Don't you want to see them? I thought you found me attractive?

(y/n): It's because I find you attractive that I can't look at you Asia. You're very innocent, and you don't understand what effect beautiful naked girls can have on a boy.

You can already feel the blood flowing to your manhood, and this would not be a good time. Asia puts a hand on either side of your head and turns you so that you're facing her, but you keep your eyes away from her body.

Asia: I trust you (y/n).

(y/n): I'm very flattered Asia, that you have that much faith in me, but I don't trust me.

Asia: I know that you would never do anything inappropriate. Now, lets go to bed.

_Yes, you're right, I would never do anything inappropriate, but you don't know how miserable it will be spending a night next to your super sexy naked body, doing nothing inappropriate._

Asia pulls you over to the bed, and with you still not looking, she pulls you down, removed the sheet from around your waist, spreads it over the both of you, and snuggles up against you.

(y/n): You really need to get over this having to sleep with a man thing Asia. For your own good. You're a strong girl, you don't need a man. You should sleep with a man because you want to, not because your afraid to be alone. We'll do this for tonight, but this is something you need to address.

Asia: Thank you (y/n).

In no time at all, Asia is asleep, and you slowly extricate yourself from her embrace, and lie down on the floor, next to the bed. After a few seconds, you grab a shirt and drape it over your manhood, incase Asia wakes up and looks over at you. It's not the most comfortable, but at least you will sleep this way. You try your best to push the image of Asia's amazing body from your mind, and eventually, gratefully, you find yourself drifting back to sleep.


	10. You like him too, don't you?

===== Friday - Day 5 (part 1) =====

You wake up for your morning exercise routine, only to discover that a pair of shapely breasts are pressed into your arm and chest, and an arm is draped over you, running down your body, and nestled up against your rock hard rod. You can feel that you are still lying on the floor, but somehow Asia and the sheet are also on the floor with you. 

_She must have awoken, found me missing, and joined me on the floor._

The second you move to try and shift Asia, she yawns and opens her eyes. She gives you an amazing smile, and you wonder at the recent transformation in Asia's attitude towards you.

_Is this all because I helped heal Issei? Or maybe standing up against Xenovia helped too? At least she seems not to hate me anymore. I really hope I didn't screw up her relationship with Issei, not that she couldn't do a shit load better than that dick._

Asia: Good morning (y/n). Is it time to get up?

(y/n): Good morning Asia. No, it's not time to get up yet, you can keep sleeping. I get up early to exercise. Why don't you get back into the bed?

Asia suddenly realises where her arm is, and what it must be touching, and she lets out a little squeal, and jumps up, flinging the sheet up and revealing her beautiful naked body, and your throbbing manhood.

Asia: Oh, I'm so sorry, I was touching your thing, wasn't I?

You grab the sheet, and wrap Asia in it, while trying not to look at her, then pull one corner over to conceal your rod. She has gone bright red, and you can feel a heat going to your own face.

(y/n): Yes you were, but don't worry about it. It's okay.

Asia: It's doing that thing again.

(y/n): I'm sorry. I always wake that way, it'll go away soon.

Asia: I heard men like girls to touch it, would you like for me to touch it again?

Asia moves her hand and you grab it before she can get it anywhere near your manhood.

(y/n): You can't do that Asia. Yes, men love for girls to do that, but it's only appropriate when you're in a relationship with someone.

Asia: You've been very kind to me, and I wanted to do something for you.

You lean over and kiss Asis in the center of her forehead and smile at her.

(y/n): If you want to do something for me Asia, there is nothing I would like more than to see you become the strong independent girl that I know you can be. I want you to sleep alone tomorrow, and keep doing it until your comfortable like that. Then you can decide if you want to return to Issei, or if you're happier alone.

_I don't want to screw up her relationship with Issei, but she does need to know if she really wants to be with him, or if she is just staying with him because she is too scared to be by herself._

Asia: Okay, I'll do it for you.

(y/n): No, do it for you.

Asia: Okay (y/n).

(y/n): That's good. Now close your eyes. I'm going to get up.

Asia closes her eyes, and you grab up your clothes, and since you're still rock hard and can't get dressed yet, you decide to leave the room. No-one should be in the ORC this early, so you can just do your exercise in the hall, and then get dressed and go on your run. You open the door and come face to face with Rias, who was just about to knock. Akeno, Koneko and Issei stand just behind Rias and they are all have concerned expressions on their faces. Rias looks down at your raging hardon, and then past you to Asia still wrapped in a sheet on your floor, and her anger flares. You cover yourself with your bundle of clothes, and are about to explain yourself to Rias, but she speaks first.

Rias: You don't waste any time do you?

Now you start to get angry.

(y/n): What are you all doing here?

Rias: Well, we were coming to get you to help us look for Asia, but apparently, she's fine. Apparently, she's been cozzy with you all night. I bet you were a great comfort to her.

Asia: He was.

Issei: You better not have touched her.

Rias: Of course he touched her. She's naked in his bed, or on his floor, or whatever.

(y/n): You really like to think the worst of me don't you? And you Issei, shut the fuck up. She came to me last night bawling her eyes out, so don't you dare give me shit.

Rias just stares at you, and after a few seconds the fire in her eyes starts to dampen and the anger drains out of her.

Rias: So what happened then? We were all worried.

(y/n): Why don't you ask Asia. You probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

_Agghh, I sound like a petulant child. Why do I let Rias get to me that way?_

Rias looks like she's going to snap at you again, but she stops herself and steps past you into your room, leaving you standing in front of Akeno, Koneko and Issei. The two girls smile at you, but Issei looks furious.

Koneko: I knew Asia would be safe here if she was with you.

Rias: So Asia. Can you explain yourself?

Asia: I was upset when Issei chose you, and I came here.

Rias: But why are you naked on (y/n)'s floor?

Asia: I took my clothes off to sleep with (y/n). He wanted to let me have his bed, and him sleep on the sofa, but I told him I wouldn't be able to sleep alone. And we're on the floor, because (y/n) moved onto the floor while I was asleep, and I moved down there to be with him when I woke up and he was gone.

Rias: You know you worried us? When we realised you weren't at Issei's anymore, we didn't know where you were.

Asia: I’m sorry Rias.

Rias: I just needed to be alone with Issei last night. You can sleep with him again tonight, you can even sleep with him alone if you want.

Asia: No. I'm not going back to Issei's. I'm a strong independent woman, and I'm going to sleep alone.

Koneko: Preach it sister.

Akeno: You can stay in the ORC dorms with Koneko and me. We're the only ones there, so we have plenty of free rooms.

Issei: This is your doing isn't it.

(y/n): You don't want Asia to be strong and independent? Well, that just shows what an asshole you are. And yes, I did encourage her. I told her she should be happy sleeping alone before she can really know if she wants to be sleeping with someone else.

Issei: You're just trying to steal her for yourself. This is all just part of your great master plan.

(y/n): Look dude, for some crazy reason, Asia thinks the world of you. She went on and on about you being the greatest guy she had ever met. Can't see it myself, I just think you're a dick, a total dick in fact, but she thinks you're great. So don't go screwing it up. She did also say that you were totally dense, and I can't argue with her there. Look, just treat her well, and I'm sure she'll be back, but if she comes crying to me again, I'll kick your ass. You feel me?

Issei: She said I was the greatest? She said I was the greatest.

Rias: So why are you walking around the Clubhouse naked?

(y/n): Well, I'm sure that you know the state that a man wakes up in makes it impossible to get dressed straight away, and I didn't want to subject Asia to that, so I came out here. I didn't know the world and her aunt were going to be outside my bedroom door.

Koneko: He came out here because he's an honorable man.

Koneko walks over, stretches up and kisses you on the cheek, then walks down the corridor to the main room. Akeno comes over and kisses your cheek also, although her kiss is far more lingering. She looks down to your bundle of clothes covering your manhood and then back up at you and smiles.

Akeno: I knew you were just being decent too.

Then Akeno walks off after Koneko. Issei looks after the girls and then rushes after Akeno.

Issei: I'm just leaving because I don't want any chance of seeing your sausage.

Rias walks back over to you, looks you in the eyes, and then looks down at the floor.

Rias: You're right. I am too quick to think the worst of you. I was wrong. I'm sorry.

(y/n): You know what really pisses me off?

Rias: What?

(y/n): I don't care that you think the worst of me. You don't know me. I don't even know me. I could be a total asshole, I don't know. But for you to think it of Asia, that really pisses me off. She's so sweet and innocent, how could you…

Rias: It's because she's so sweet and innocent that I worry. She could be easily manipulated, and you have a certain charm about you that girls find it hard to resist.

(y/n): When you put it that way, I can see your point. I'm sorry. Thankfully, you seem to be immune to my charm whatever it is. I think that's why I find you so easy to be around and to talk to.

Rias: No, I'm sorry. I should not have doubted you. No matter how much I would like to believe it, you're not a bad guy. You're not an asshole (y/n). You're a very decent man. Now, you get dressed and go on your run so that I can have a chat with Asia. I think I need to apologize to her too.

(y/n): Yes, I think you do.

Thankfully, your hardon has gone now, so you move to the side of the door, so that Asia can't see you naked, and you get dressed. You just do a quick set of stretches and a warm up, so that you can leave Rias alone with Asia, and you start your run.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias watches casually as (y/n) gets dressed and does a quick warm up.

_He is a decent man. Look how he moved around the side of the door so Asia can't see him naked. He doesn't care about me seeing him naked though. I guess I can only blame myself for that. Not that I can really complain. He does have a marvelous body. It's just a shame he managed to get dressed before doing those stretches though, they could have been really entertaining if he had still been naked._

(y/n) finishes his warm up, then runs down the corridor and out of the ORC, and Rias turns back to Asia.

Rias: I'm sorry Asia. I should never have taken Issei for myself. I didn't know you would be so upset.

Asia: It's okay Rias. It's all for the best. Issei always liked you the best anyway.

Rias: I meant it when I said you could have Issei to yourself tonight if you want.

Asia: Thank you, but no. I promised (y/n) I would be a strong independent girl.

Rias: But you also told him how Issei was the greatest man ever. He will understand.

Asia: No, actually, I told him that the man I love was the greatest. The sweetest, the kindest.

Rias: Oh.

Rias just looks at Asia, as both girls acknowledge exactly what Asia really means.

Rias: He really is the densest isn't he?

Asia lets out a nervous little laugh and then nods eagerly with a big smile on her face.

Rias: It's quite adorable though. He just doesn't realise the effect he has.

Asia: No, he doesn't.

Asia stops smiling and looks at Rias with a more serious expression.

Asia: You like him too, don't you?

Rias: No. Why would you say that?

Asia: Well, for starters, you treat him badly, just like I did. And I know now that I was really just trying to deny how much I liked him.

Rias: I think maybe you're not as naive as we all assume. My little bishop is starting to grow up.

Asia: You should tell him.

Rias: No. Ironically, the one thing he seems to like about me is that he thinks I am immune to his charms. We're friends. If I tell him I like him, that will all change.

Asia: What about Issei?

Rias: I don't know Asia. I really don't know.


	11. We share 'everything'

===== Friday - Day 5 (part 2) =====

When you finish your run, you head into the school to take a shower there. As you are about to enter the boy's locker room, you hear a familiar voice call your name.

Katase: Hi (y/n). Just the person. I need your help.

(y/n): Oh, hi Katase. I was just going to have a shower, can it wait, or do you need me right now?

Katase leans in to sniff you and then smiles.

Katase: You smell good as usual. I need you now. You can shower once I have finished with you. You might get a lot more sweaty by then anyway.

She giggles, and takes your hand and leads you away. You follow her to the storage room, and she produces a key and unlocks it.

Katase: Miss Akiyama wants some boxes of books, and you're big and strong, so you'll make it much easier.

Katase opens the door, turns on the light, and points at five large boxes, stacked just to one side of the door. You pick up the stack and Katase just stares at you open mouthed.

Katase: You're not supposed to carry them all in one go.

(y/n): It's fine.

Katase: Okay, we'll drop these off at the classroom, and then come back.

You take the stack of boxes to your classroom, where only Miss Akiyama is inside.

Miss Akiyama: Oh my, you are strong. Well done Katase, (y/n) here has made your job much easier.

Katase: Thank you Miss.

You put the boxes in the classroom's closet, and then Katase leads the way back to the storage room. She seems a bit nervous as you enter the room, and this time she directs you to the back behind some shelves. You hear the door click closed and then Katase hurries after you. When you reach the place she had indicated, Katase come up really close to you, and you can smell her subtle scent once more.

_She does smell good._

Katase: (y/n), I, err, how are you getting on at the Occult Research Club?

(y/n): It's good. Everyone there is great. Except for Issei, but you can't have everything.

Katase: So how do you get on with the girls there?

(y/n): Good, I think, well, I like them anyway.

Katase looks a bit down at this, and she looks away and bites her lip.

Katase: Murayama told me about your, eh, encounter.

(y/n): She did?

Katase: Yes. We tell each other everything. We, er, share everything.

(y/n): It's great to have a friend that close.

Katase: We share 'everything'.

(y/n): that's…

Katase unbuttons her corset, folds it and places it on a nearby stack of boxes.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Katase undoes her ribbon, and starts unbuttoning her shirt.

Katase: Like I said, we share everything.

She pulls her shirt off, and folds that and places it on top of her corset. Standing there in her bra, you are struck by just how great Katase's breasts look. Bigger than Murayama's and very shapely. You turn away, but not as quick as you should have.

(y/n): Katase stop. You shouldn't be doing this.

Katase: You've seem Murayama naked, now you need to see me naked.

You can hear Katase continue to strip behind you, and you don't know what to do.

Katase: You do find me attractive don't you (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes, you're seriously cute.

Katase: Well, what's the problem then? Turn around and look at me.

(y/n): No, this really isn't a good idea.

Suddenly, you feel Katase's large firm breasts pressing into your back and her arms come around and hold you from behind.

Katase: What do you like about me most (y/n).

(y/n): You're always so cheerful. It's always a pleasure to be around you.

Katase: Well, I'm not cheerful since Murayama told me about what you two did. For the first time ever, there is something that we haven't shared, and it's tearing our friendship apart. Now turn around and look at me.

You don't immediately turn around, and Katase's hand moves down and undoes your fly. You jump forward and then give in and slowly turn around and look at Katase. She looks beautiful. She is wearing nothing but a small pair of lavender panties, and her school socks and shoes. Her breasts look even better with no bra, and you're starting to see why Issei goes so crazy over boobies. You can feel your manhood starting to respond, and you quickly look away.

Katase: Now, I've shown you mine, your turn to show me yours.

(y/n): No, this really isn't a good idea, I'm going to leave.

Katase: I've locked the door.

You turn around to face Katase again, and she pulls the top of her panties away from her, revealing her neat pinkish bush, and then drops the key inside. She lets her panties go, and then pats her crotch where the key rests.

Katase: You can either come and get the key yourself, or you can show me yours. I just want to be like Murayama.

You just stand there and Katase comes over to you, unbuttons your pants and then slowly pulls your pants and boxers down together. She is immediately greeted by your semi-hard rod, that is at her eye level, and her face breaks into a massive grin. She just stays, inches from it, transfixed, and you can feel her breath on it, and it's growing and hardening by the second.

Katase: It's growing.

(y/n): It will do that, if a beautiful girl is so close to it that I can feel her breath on it.

She leans in and gives it a quick little kiss on the tip.

(y/n): No Katase, this is wrong.

Katase: Why is it wrong? It was okay to do it with Murayama, but it's wrong with me? Is this what she did?

(y/n): She used her hands actually.

Katase: Like this?

Katase wraps her hands around your manhood and starts to rub you up and down, her face still just inches from you.

(y/n): Yes, like that, but you can't do that Katase. It got very messy with Murayama, and we don't want that to happen in here. Now, I think it's time for you to give me the key.

Katase: It won't get messy if I do this.

Katase leans in and places her lips around the tip of your rod. She is gently sucking while her hands work in unison up and down your now fully solid manhood, and teasing your tip with her tongue every now and again. It's obvious that she is totally inexperienced, but the sensation is fantastic anyway. You look down at her beautiful face, her lips clamped at the end of your rod and you can't quite believe this is happening again. You weren't lying about her being cute though, she really is attractive, and those breasts... She has an intense look on her face, and she is obviously focused on trying to do the very best job for you that she can.

_What harm would there be to let her finish? I don’t want to come between friends, do I?_

Katase is getting right into it, and speeding her hands up faster and faster, and if she keeps this up, it won't be long before you fill her mouth with your seed.

(y/n): Ahhh, Katase.

Katase looks up at you, and her hands pump frantically, trying her best to push you over the edge and she is succeeding. You run your fingers through her short pink hair and stare into those beautiful eyes. Her saliva is running down your manhood, and she pushes herself to ever more speed, desperate to satisfy you. This may be Katase’s first time playing with this kind of sword, but she is fit in more ways than one, and her efforts are rewarded with a thrust of your hips, as you can’t take anymore.

(y/n): Katase, I'm going to cum.

She starts sucking hard, just as you fire a load of your seed down her throat. A sound of shock escapes from Katase, as she obviously didn't expect you to empty yourself into her quite so forcefully. You pump again, accompanied with another squeal, as Katase desperately tries to stay on top of her task. She swallows a big gulp, but there is a dribble of your seed running down her chin, where the pressure has forced some to escape. Katase takes one of her hands and places it under her chin to catch any spillage and keeps rubbing you up and down with her other hand. You pump again, and this time she is ready for it, and she quickly gulps it down waiting for more. You cup her beautiful face with your hands, as you pump more and more into her, and she gleefully swallows it all. When you finally stop, Katase pulls away a look of joy on her face. She licks her hand that has a couple of drips from her chin on it, wipes her chin and licks it again, then sits back on her feet and looks up at you.

Katase: Was I good?

(y/n): You were amazing Katase.

Katase: Was I, er, as good as Murayama?

(y/n): I'm not about to compare you. Just know that you were great. Now, can I have the key please?

Katase stands up, with a sly smile on her face and pats her lavender panties, that now have a dark purple damp patch. You want this key? Okay. She turns around and pulls her panties all the way down. You find yourself looking at her amazing ass, and her tight pussy lips squeezing out between her legs. Your starting to get hard again, and standing there like that, you so badly want to walk over there and take her virginity right here and now. She kicks her panties off and turns around, revealing her naked beauty to you, and you obviously look hungry for her, as she seems very pleased with the effect she is having on you.

(y/n): You know there is no way I'm going to take your virginity don't you?

Katase: I know. Murayama made it clear how stubborn you were about that. But you look like you really want it though.

You are already fully hard again, and there is no denying what your body wants to do.

(y/n): Yes. You're a very sexy young girl, but as I said to Murayama, your first time should be special. Definitely not something that should be happening in the back of a storage room.

Katase walks over to some stacks of boxes, bounces up to sit on them, spreads her legs, and puts one foot, still wearing her school socks and shoes, on a shelf either side of her. With a large grin on her face, Katase shows you the key in one hand and points to her waiting snatch with the other.

Katase: If you want this, you have to kiss that. I told you I want everything Murayama had.

You sigh and walk over to stand between Katase's legs. You squat down, move your head in close, and slide your tongue down between her swollen open lips, over her clitorus and down to her dripping hole.

Katase: Oh god yes. You don't know how many times I have fantasized about this moment. Ahhh.

You place a hand on each of her thighs, and run your tongue back up to her clit and start teasing it. In no time Katase is squirming under your touch and she continually lets out quiet little moans, punctuated by the occasional loud one. She has been squeezing her left breast, and after one particularly loud moan, she reaches over to a cup of pencils on one of the shelves, and takes one out. You continue to play with her clit, and she reaches down with the pencil and inserts it's blunt end into her virgin hole. She lets out a little cry, and then starts working it in and out of herself.

Katase: Oh god yes (y/n). Ahhh. I did this three times last night, dreaming of you being inside me. It's no substitute for your monster, AHHH, but a girl's gotta do what, AHHHH, a girls gotta do. AHHH, fuck. AHHHH, (y/n), (y/n), (y/n), AHHHH, FUCK.

You take her clitorus into your mouth and suck it, as she drives the pencil in and out of herself, then you slide your hands up and take one breast in each hand and start to squeeze them.

Katase: AHHHH, AHHHH.

Her hips thrust as an orgasm takes her, then a loud noise behind you surprises you both. Katase, bolts upright, one of her legs slips, and you hear an ominous cracking sound.


	12. Is it a sign?

===== Friday - Day 5 (part 3) =====

\----- Miss Akiyama POV -----

Miss Akiyama, watches as that sexy (y/n) leaves, mentally undressing him and imagining how good that tight ass would look naked.

_Got to stop. He's a student. It's wrong, even if he is only a few years younger than me. And incredibly sexy. What's Katase doing with him now, that was all of the boxes that I asked her to fetch?_

Miss Akiyama decides to go over to the storage room and check on them.

_I don't want them bringing things we don't need. That's the only reason I'm checking._

When she gets there, the door is locked. She is about to leave when she hears muffled talking from inside. She slowly unlocks the door, and creeps inside.

Katase: Now, I've shown you mine, your turn to show me yours.

_Oh my god Katase. You bad girl. I wish I was that bold. Oh my god, what if he does show her, I could get to see it._

Miss Akiyama works her way forward through the room as quietly as possible, making sure not to be seen.

(y/n): No, this really isn't a good idea, I'm going to leave.

Katase: I've locked the door.

_Well done Katase. Work it. We get to see the goods._

Miss Akiyama makes it to a loaded shelf just behind the two students, where she can watch them between some boxes, with virtually no chance of being seen. It's at and angle where she can see (y/n)'s back and side and the front of Katasee, who is naked except for her panties and her socks and shoes. Katasee drops the key inside her panties and then grins at (y/n).

Katase: You can either come and get the key yourself, or you can show me yours. I just want to be like Murayama.

_Well done Katase, what's (y/n) going to do now?_

_Like Murayama? Oh, you bad boy (y/n). What did that lucky girl get to do with you?_

Miss Akiyama waits patiently, but (y/n) doesn't move. It isn't long though before Katase takes the initiative and walks up to (y/n), undoes his pants, and slowly pulls them down. Katase's face lights up with a massive grin, but to her frustration, Miss Akiyama can't see (y/n) equipment from here.

_No! Katase's done such a good job, and I still can't see. And from her expression, it's well worth seeing. Should I try and move? I may never get another chance to see it._

Katase: It's growing.

(y/n): It will do that, if a beautiful girl is so close to it that I can feel her breath on it.

Miss Akiyama stays still, hoping and praying that somehow she will get a glimpse. Her breath is coming fast, and without even realising it, she is rubbing herself through the long floppy skirt she is wearing. Her patience pays off, as the head of (y/n) rod pokes out into view.

_Oh thank you god, it really is growing._

(y/n)'s rod is starting to stick out from his body, and Miss Akiyama watches as Katase leans in and gives it a quick little kiss on the tip.

(y/n): No Katase, this is wrong.

_Yes it is, but don't stop Katase, not yet._

Katase: Why is it wrong? It was okay to do it with Murayama, but it's wrong with me? Is this what she did?

_You bet she did, if he gave her half a chance._

(y/n): She used her hands actually.

Katase: Like this?

_Oh god Katase, you lucky girl._

(y/n)'s manhood is an absolute monster, and it's fully hard and ready for action now. Miss Akiyama pulls up that long floppy skirt, and slides one hand down inside her panties. Her juices are already flowing, and she quietly starts to play with her clitoris, still staring, transfixed, through the gap. Katasee is using both hands to rub (y/n)'s monster up and down, her face just inches away.

_Suck it Katase, just lean forward and take it into your mouth._

(y/n): Yes, like that, but you can't do that Katase. It got very messy with Murayama, and we don't want that to happen in here. Now, I think it's time for you to give me the key.

Katase: It won't get messy if I do this.

_Yes, that's it. Do it Katase._

Miss Akiyama's fingers work away faster and faster on her clit, as she watches Katase lean forward and place her lips around the tip of (y/n)'s rod.

_AHHH. Take it all in Katase. Lean forward and take him in. AHHH._

Katase work's (y/n)'s rod faster and faster, and Miss Akiyama's finger keep pace, toying with her clit, her panties now soaked.

_AHHH. That's it Katase. AHHH. Work him._

(y/n): Ahhh, Katase.

_AHHH, That's it girl, you've got him. AHHH. Not long now, and you get your reward._

Katase is pumping away like crazy, and (y/n)’s hips thrust.

_Oh God Katase, that’s it. AHHH._

(y/n): Katase, I'm going to cum.

_AHHH. I wish that was my mouth. I would take you all in (y/n). AHHH. AHHHH. AHHHH._

Miss Akiyama's body jerks as an orgasm rakes her body, watching on as (y/n) pumps Katase full of his seed.

_Ahhh. You lucky lucky girl. That's it. Take it all. Don't waste a drop. Oh you lucky lucky girl. I should go. I should just go and pretend I never saw this. What's wrong with two kids having a bit of fun?_

Miss Akiyama pulls her fingers out of her panties, let her skirt drop, and quietly starts to move back to the front of the storage room.

Katase: Was I good?

(y/n): You were amazing Katase.

_Yes, great job Katase, I just wish it had been me._

Katase: Was I, er, as good as Murayama?

(y/n): I'm not about to compare you. Just know that you were great. Now, can I have the key please?

_Good boy (y/n)._

(y/n): You know there is no way I'm going to take your virginity don't you.

Katase: I know. Murayama made it clear how stubborn you were about that. But you look like you really want it though.

(y/n): Yes. You're a very sexy young girl, but as I said to Murayama, your first time should be special. Definitely not something that should be happening in the back of a storage room.

_I would take you in the back of the storage room in a heartbeat (y/n). Or anywhere else come to that._

_What's happening now?_

Miss Akiyama, stops and works her way back to her shelf. Katase is now sitting on some boxes with her legs spread wide, and (y/n)'s monster manhood is back to being hard as rock.

_My god (y/n). If you look up virile in the dictionary, it should just have a picture of you next to it._

Katase: If you want this, you have to kiss that. I told you I want everything Murayama had.

_Oh Katase, your picture should be next to the word manipulation. If I had a class on it, you would be passing with flying colors right now. You go girl._

(y/n) squats down and starts working on Katase's pussy, and Miss Akiyama puts one foot on a shelf to give herself better access, hikes her skirt right up, slides her hand down deep into her panties, and slips two fingers up inside her own wet pussy.

Katase: Oh god yes. You don't know how many times I have fantasized about this moment. Ahhh.

_You and me both Katase, you and me both._

From the way Katase is moving and continually letting out quiet little moans, and occasional loud ones, it's obvious that (y/n) is doing a good job. Katase is squeezing her left breast, and Miss Akiyama reaches up squeezes her own left breast, working away with her fingers inside herself. Katase reaches over a grabs a pencil which she inserts into her pussy.

Katase: Oh god yes (y/n). Ahhh. I did this three times last night, dreaming of you being inside me. It's no substitute for your monster, AHHH, but a girl's gotta do what, AHHHH, a girls gotta do. AHHH, fuck. AHHHH, (y/n), (y/n), (y/n), AHHHH, FUCK.

_Miss Akiyama works her fingers in and out faster and faster, and her juices are flowing so fast now, her panties are practically dripping._

_I should keep a spare pair of panties in my purse. If I ever get this lucky again, I want to be ready._

Miss Akiyama pulls her fingers out, and yanks her panties down. She puts them in her left hand, hikes her long skirt back up, puts her foot back on the shelf and drives her two fingers back inside herself.

_AHH, that's so good. AHHHH_

She has better access without her panties on, and drives her fingers all the way in and out, faster and faster as (y/n) continues to pleasure Katase.

Katase: AHHHH, AHHHH.

_Oh god. AHHHHH, AHHHHH._

An orgasm takes Miss Akiyama, her hips thrust, her foot slips and she bangs into the shelf, making a loud noise, causing Katase to bolt upright.

_Oh shit. The games up. I'll have to act as if I just caught them in the act. I have to walk out there now and act mad, and try not stare at (y/n)'s monster._

Miss Akiyama hides her soaked undies on the shelf and moves out to where her students are.

Miss Akiyama: What's going on here…

Katase looks like she is panicking, and Miss Akiyama assumes that is is because she has been busted having sex, but then she sees the snapped pencil and realises what has happened.

Miss Akiyama: Oh Katase. My goodness.

Katase: Ehh, Miss Akiyama, it hurts.

Miss Akiyama rushes up to Katase and holds her hand.

_What do I do now?_

(y/n), who has just been staring at Katase's pussy, moves his head back in.

Miss Akiyama: What are you doing (y/n)? Stop.

(y/n): Quiet.

_Oh, so assertive (y/n)._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You have been staring at Katase's pussy, and you think that with a bit of work, you can get the broken pencil end out of it. You put your hands either side of her little hole, and using your thumbs and index fingers, you pull the hole open in four different directions. You move your head back in, only for Miss Akiyama to interrupt you.

Miss Akiyama: What are you doing (y/n)? Stop.

(y/n): Quiet.

Miss Akiyama lets you continue, and you start to move the jagged pencil end around with your tongue.

Katase: Ehh, it hurts.

Miss Akiyama: That's it Katase, squeeze my hand.

Every time you move the pencil, Katase flinches, which make your task harder, but you manage to line the pencil up with Katase's opening. You place your lips over her hole and suck gently, making sure to maintain an airtight seal, and the stub of pencil pops free and into your mouth.

Katase: AHH.

You sit back away from Katase and pull the pencil stub from your mouth and show the girls.

Katase: Oh, thank you so much. Oh god thank you.

Miss Akiyama: Well done (y/n).

You discard the stub, put your fingers back to work pulling Katase's hole open, and move your head back in. Katase has been damaged by the jagged edges, and there could still be foreign matter in her tight little pussy. You want to finish the job and heal her if possible, but you need to call your Sacred Gear without being noticed.

Miss Akiyama: What are you doing now?

You pull your left hand away and raise your index finger as if to say "one moment". Then you place the left hand back, but over her pussy this time, and move your right hand to under her pussy. Now it's out of sight, you summon your Sacred Gear, and start thinking healing thoughts. You don't know if you can heal even, but you have to try. It seemed like it might be working on Issei. You start working Katase's pussy with your tongue, and flick up to her clit every now and again.

Katase: Ahhh.

Miss Akiyama: You poor girl. I'm sure he will be done soon.

You start to suck really hard, still thinking healing thoughts, and Katase starts to move her hips.

Miss Akiyama: Try and stay still Katase.

Tease her clit, suck, tease her clit, suck.

Katase: AHHH.

Miss Akiyama: That's it, keep squeezing my hand.

Katase: AHHHH, AHHHHH.

An orgasm rockets through Katase's body, her head shoots back, and her free hand grabs you behind your head and pulls you into her flowing snatch.

Miss Akiyama: Did you just orgasm?

Miss Akiyama looks a bit outraged that what she was interpreting as pain, now seems like it was actually pleasure. She looks first at Katase, then at you, and then back at Katase.

Katase: Yes, it was Miss. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to.

Miss Akiyama turns her gaze on you.

Miss Akiyama: Did 'you' mean to (y/n), because I was under the impression that you were trying to help Katase?

(y/n): Er, yes and no Miss Akiyama. I did mean to, but it was in order to help Katase. There was a small fragment of wood left inside, and the, erm, er, liquid content of Katase's, er,...

Miss Akiyama: Yes, we get the idea.

(y/n): Well, that washed the fragment up and allowed me to suck it out.

Miss Akiyama: So where is it?

You open your mouth and stick your tongue out, and pull a small sliver of wood off of the middle of your tongue and offer it to Miss Akiyama. She takes it and stares at it and her steely demeanor dissolves.

_It actually came out a few second before she came, but I couldn't stop there could I?_

Miss Akiyama: Do you think that is all of it?

(y/n): Yes I'm sure it is.

You grab up the two pieces of pencil and slot them together, and hold it out to Miss Akiyama, rotated to show a small sliver missing. She places the sliver she's holding into the gap and looks at the completed pencil.

Miss Akiyama: Well done (y/n). How are you feeling Katase?

Katase goes bright red and looks down.

Katase: I feel er, really good actually. I mean, like really good.

She looks up at you and throws her arms around your head and hugs you.

Katase: Thank you so much (y/n). I was so scared. Thank you.

Miss Akiyama: You're a lucky girl. That could have been very nasty. Now I think you two need to get dressed.

Miss Akiyama looks on as you stand up, pull your pants up, and put your equipment away. Then you go to the pile of Katase's clothes and take them over to her. The smiling, relieved Katase of moments before is gone and now Katase looks practically distraught.

Miss Akiyama: What's wrong Katase? Are you in pain again?

Katase looks at Miss Akiyama, and then you, then bursts into tears. Miss Akiyama squats down next to her, and takes hold of her hands.

Miss Akiyama: What's wrong?

Katase: Well, I like (y/n), and now, when he thinks of me, all he's going to think about is what happened. I'm always going to be the girl who snapped a pencil in her vagina.

(y/n): Not at all. When I look at you, I see an incredible, young girl. A very sexy one. And when I think of what happened, I don't see the girl that snapped a pencil off inside her, I see the girl that trusted me enough to try and fix what's probably the most sensitive problem a girl could ever face. I'm honored that you let me help you.

Katase, still naked, jumps up and throws her arms around you and just sobs openly on your shoulder. You put an arm around her and pat her back and both you and Miss Akiyama wait patiently for her to calm.

Katase: Thank you (y/n). Thank you so much. For everything.

You squeeze Katase tight, then push her away and kiss her on the forehead. She goes bright red again, and seeing her clothes in your hand, she takes them and starts getting dressed. When Katase is fully dressed, you both look over at Miss Akiyama, wondering what's going to happen now.

Miss Akiyama: You know that I'm going to have to give you both a detention, don't you.

Katase,(y/n): Yes Miss.

Miss Akiyama: Don't worry. I will not report anything that happened in here, and I suggest that this is one thing that you don't share with Murayama.

Katase: Yes Miss.

Miss Akiyama: And I trust we can rely on your discretion (y/n).

(y/n): Of course Miss.

Miss Akiyama: Good. Well, I expect both of you to stay after school for detention.

_Shit, it's the duel between Kiba, Issei and the Church girls tonight. I can't miss that._

(y/n): Oh Miss Akiyama, please, I have a commitment for tonight, can I please have my detention tomorrow?

Miss Akiyama: Well, you really should have thought about that before you decided to use the storage room for a romantic encounter.

Katase: That was my fault Miss Akiyama. (y/n) shouldn't be punished for it.

(y/n): No, it was my fault. I pressured Katase into it, if anyone should avoid punishment, it's Katase.

Miss Akiyama: You really aren't a very good liar (y/n), but that isn't a bad thing. And Katase, I really don't blame you. (y/n) is a very hot young man, and I know at your age, you're just starting to explore your sexuality. I do understand, just school is not the place for you to, well, you know.

Katase: Yes Miss.

Miss Akiyama: Okay. Katase, you have your detention tonight, and (y/n), you have yours tomorrow morning, but I expect you to remember this. You owe me. I better get your full commitment and cooperation tomorrow. Just because it's the weekend, I don't expect for you to come up with another excuse.

(y/n): No Miss. You have my word.

Miss Akiyama: Okay. You two get to class. I'll be there shortly.

\----- Miss Akiyama POV -----

Miss Akiyama watches as (y/n) and Katase leave the storage room, and then she walks over and retrieves her panties. She lifts her skirt, and wipes the little drop of her juices that is running down her inner thigh.

_Oh (y/n). How do you do it to me? Just the thought of being alone with you tomorrow, and I'm wet again. Is it fate? Is it a sign that you needed your detention moved? Oh, you could get me in so much trouble. Do you lie in your bed at night and imagine making love to me, the way I do about you?_

Miss Akiyama pulls up her still damp panties, and straightens her skirt.

_Some young boys fantasize about their teachers, are you one of them? Do you rub yourself thinking of me? Imagine what I look like naked? And now I have seen you naked. Now I don't have to imagine what your magnificent manhood looks like, I have seen it in all its splendor. Oh, if I could only touch it. And today, you just made me want you even more. How you made Katase feel, and then how you took charge when she needed you. Oh (y/n), how I want you inside me. No, must stop thinking about you. You're just a student. A really hot student that makes me horny as fuck, but still just a student. This is so wrong._

Miss Akiyama turns off the light and locks the storage room door behind herself, then tries not to picture (y/n)'s manhood as she walks to class.


	13. Issei has a plan

===== Friday - Day 5 (part 4) =====

The day speeds past, and other than the odd strange look from both Katase and Miss Akiyama, nothing else remarkable happens. As soon as the final bell goes, you rush over to the ORC to meet up with the rest of Rias's peerage. Only Koneko is waiting for you when you get there.

Koneko: The others used a magic circle, since you have to walk, I thought I would walk with you.

(y/n): Thank you Koneko.

She leads you behind the school in to some woods, where the rest of the ORC wait in a clearing. Kiba is facing off against Xenovia and Issei is facing off against Irina.

You and Koneko join Rias, Akeno and Asia, standing to one side of the clearing.

Xenovia: Alright then, let's begin.

Xenovia and Irina pull off their priest robes, revealing tight black leather one pieces underneath. They look good. Real good.

Akeno: Are you sure this is okay? Should we be fighting people from the church without permission?

Rias: It's just an informal bout, not an official battle.

Irina: Because if the higher-ups found out, we'd all be in trouble.

Irina pulls the string from around her bicep and it forms into a katana.

Xenovia: Consider it a drill. No killing.

Kiba lets out a laugh, throwing Xenovia off guard.

Xenovia: Why are you laughing?

Kiba: Because, the one thing I always wanted to destroy, more than anything, has appeared willingly before my very eyes.

Kiba activates his Sacred Gear, and a dozen swords appear in the ground in front of him.

Xenovia: Sword Birth is it? I remember now. During the Holy Sword Project, there was one subject facing disposal that managed to escape.

Issei activates his Boosted Gear, and he and Irina charge at each other, Irina leaping in the air and bringing her katana down, and Issei blocking it with his gauntlet.

Rias: Issei, try to avoid her direct attacks.

Issei: Yeah, that is the plan, thanks.

Xenovia: The Red Dragon Emperor's Dragon Hand, that with Asia Argento's Twilight Healing and your Sword Burst, you devils certainly have a fair amount of the Pagan Sacred Treasures.

Kiba: I have another power. One that comes from my fallen comrades, with this power I will destroy all the excaliburs, and along with them I will annihilate their wielders.

Kiba and Xenovia are really going at each other. They are both very skilled, but Xenovia looks to be getting the upper hand. This isn't helped by the fact that Kiba is not his normal calm calculated self. Irina is also on top with her fight against Issei. She is far more skilled than he is, but somehow he keeps managing to block her attacks with his Dragon Arm.

Irina: You're way too simple to be this impertinent.

Issei: Whatever that means, you're gonna regret it. Know why? Because I'm gonna make you pay hard core. Besides, I never miss out on boobs.

Irina: Er, that's freaky. Why's he making that lecherous face for?

Koneko: You should be careful. Seriously, watch out for that pervo jerk, because he has the power to blow away a woman's clothes.

Irina: What?

Issei: Koneko, why are you giving my secrets away to the enemy?

Koneko: Because you are the enemy to all women.

(y/n): You really are a piece of shit dude.

With Irina worried about losing her clothes, Issei gets the upper hand, and Irina is just doing her best to keep out of his way. The fight between Xenovia and Kiba is becoming more vicious by the second with Kiba summonsing a mighty two-handed sword.

Kiba: Let's see which is more destructive, your Holy Sword, or my Demon Sword.

Kiba charges at Xenovia at full speed and she deftly sidesteps his attack and slices him in the abdomen.

Xenovia: Your only weapons are a few swords and a little speed, not only do you lack the power to use a large sword, but in the process you're sealing away that speed you're so proud of. Please don't tell me you didn't realise that fact.

The fight between Xenovia and Kiba seems to be over, but Irina is still on the run from Issei, and he looks to have her cornered. She is right in front of Asia and Koneko, and Issei makes his attack. Irina is too slow this time, and Issei looks like he has her, when you push her out of the way, and Issei's clothes break hits you. Your clothes are instantly destroyed, and you are totally naked.

Issei: What the fuck dude?

Irina: You saved me. Oh, what a cute ass, that's like, super yum.

Issei, seeing your fury starts to run to the side, but you are too quick for him. You catch him in the jaw with a hook, and there is a satisfying cracking sound, and Issei hits the floor and doesn't move. Irina who can now see your manhood, screams, and dropping her sword, puts both hands over her mouth.

Irina: Oh my god. That's like super large, and stuff.

Xenovia, on hearing Irina scream, looks over and sees your rod, and just freezes, her mouth hanging open. Seeing his chance, Kiba summons a short sword, and holds it to Xenovia's throat.

Kiba: Yield.

Xenovia is still staring at you, but her expression turns to one of anger.

Xenovia: I had already won. You only managed to get to me because of the depravity of one of your allies.

Kiba: You lost focus. You lose.

Xenovia: You're disgusting. Your depravity cost me the bout. Have you no shame?

Irina: Well, he did sort of save me, so you should go easy on him. Besides, you should be happy, at least one of these devils is equipped with a two handed sword.

Xenovia looks at your equipment again and goes red.

Xenovia: Have some decency and cover yourself.

(y/n): What am I supposed to do exactly?

You try to position your hands over your manhood in different ways, to show the futility of the effort.

Irina: I told you he had a two handed weapon.

You spot the discarded priest's robes, and walk over and pick one up and cover your junk with it.

Xenovia: That is even worse. That is a sacred robe, and you have defiled it. How can I wear that now.

Irina: Oh don't worry, I'll wear that one. You can wear mine.

You see Irina's sword still lying on the ground, so you walk over and pick up, and hand it to her hilt first. To your surprise, as you hold the blade to pass her the sword, your hand start to burn quite badly. She takes the sword from you, and your healing immediately restores the damage.

_Why did holding the blade hurt so much?_

Irina: Thank you.

Rias: I declare this bout a draw. Kiba forced a surrender from Xenovia, and Issei is incapacitated, so that's a victory to Irina.

Xenovia doesn't look happy, but she grudgingly walks over and picks up the other priest robe and puts it on.

Irina: I know I said I didn't mind wearing that after you rub your thingy with it, but I am going to need it back. Like now. Sorry.

Koneko unbuttons her shirt and removes it, revealing a little white bra, and hands the shirt to you. You nod thanks, and hand the priest robe to Irina, and then use Koneko's shirt to cover up with. The two girls start to walk away, when Xenovia stops and looks back at you.

Xenovia: I won't forget the you made me lose a bout.

Irina: And thanks for saving my clothes.

Rias: Just out curiosity, did you find out which Fallen Angel is guilty, of stealing the swords I mean?

Xenovia: We know which Fallen Angel was behind it, yes. The leader of Grigories, named Kokabiel.

Rias: The two of you are after a leader class? Are you planning to die?

Xenovia: We do what we must to keep the Fallen from the Holy Swords. I am willing to trade my life to annihilate them.

Irina: We understand the danger. There's already been one casualty. A priest who came to this town ahead of time to check things out, was killed.

Kiba: I know who killed him. Freed Sellzen.

Rias: Really, the stray priest did it?

Kiba: I saw it with my own eyes. I happened to be there when the priests was murdered, and he definitely had a holy sword.

Xenovia: Interesting, it was a stray priest. At least we know what we're up against. I appreciate the information you've shared, but don't involve yourselves further in our affairs. We'll take our leave.

Xenovia starts to walk off, leaving just Irina standing in front of you.

Irina: Wait, hold up Xenovia. Well, this has been such fun. (y/n), thanks for saving my clothes, I'll lend you my robe anytime.

Irina runs after Xenovia, and the two girls disappear into the woods. Asia rushes over to Issei, who still hasn't moved.

Asia: Not again. Poor Issei.

Rias: (y/n), can you do your thing again please, and try not to hit Issei too often.

Koneko: The perv got what he deserved.

\----- ORC main room -----

Issei is lying face down on one of the sofas, sulking after his loss, and Kiba is brooding and looking out of the window, while the rest of the ORC talk about what has just transpired. You sit on the other sofa with Koneko and Akeno, and Rias sits on her desk. Asia is standing by Issei's sofa, obviously concerned about him. He is totally healed, but his pride took a beating.

Rias: Well, at least you both got out of it relatively unscathed. Holy Swords can be deadly to devils.

(y/n): What about humans? Should they damage humans?

Rias: Well, they would kill a human in the same way that any sword will. If you get stabbed through the heart, it really doesn't matter what sword it is if you are human.

(y/n): Yes, but should a Holy Sword burn a human?

Rias: No, only devils will be burned by a holy blade.

Your expression turns to one of concern, and Rias looks at you questioningly, slightly concerned herself.

(y/n): I, err, I was burned by Irina's sword, when I handed it back to her.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia: What?

(y/n): Her sword burned my hand when I held the blade to hand her the hilt.

Rias: Then you must be a devil. This is terrible news. Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

Asia: Why is it so bad?

Rias: (y/n) has a Sacred Gear. Devils don't get Sacred gears, only humans do, so (y/n) must have been human once. That means he has a master. There is even the possibility that he is a stray.

Akeno: No. He can't be.

Koneko: No way. (y/n) is far too noble for that. He would never have killed his master, or even left them willingly. May be he lost his memory getting hurt defending his master or something.

Rias: But we can't know for sure.

Tamara: (y/n) is no stray.

(y/n): Ahh, so you speak again?

Tamara: You are not ready to hear the answers you seek, but I will not have you called a stray.

Rias: Excuse me Dragon Mother…

Tamara: Call me Tamara.

Rias: Excuse me Tamara, but how did you come to be the Sacred Gear of a Devil?

Tamara: (y/n) is half devil. His father is a full blood devil, but his mother is human. Now I will say no more on the subject.

(y/n): Please Tamara. I need to know about my family. I need to know what happened to me.

There is a long silence, until finally there is the sound of a heavy sigh.

Tamara: Your father was a powerful devil, and he like you, had a certain allure with the women. When he met your mother he had somewhat of a harem, but he loved her, and he spent more and more of his time with her, until he gave up all of his other concubines and stayed with her permanently. Then one day, a messenger came from one of his old wives and he said he had to visit her, but he assured your mother he would be back. He never came back, and your mother was distraught. She went into a downward spiral, and eventually she took her own life.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia: Oh (y/n).

Rias and Asia rush over to you, and Koneko jumps in to your lap and hugs you. Akeno just reaches over and rests a hand on your shoulder, and she looks as shocked as you feel.

Tamara: It was you that found her body. She hung herself, and you came home from school and found her, and that's when you lost your memory. You went for a run, and just blocked everything out.

You are suddenly struck with a memory of your mother hanging, with a noose around her neck. You feel like vomiting, then anger takes over, and you feel like you will explode.

(y/n): I'll kill him.

Tamara: I don't believe your father left her (y/n). He really did love her. I'm afraid that if he did not return, it's because he could not return.

(y/n): What do you mean?

Tamara: Your mother was always worried that she would not be enough, and that he would leave her one day, but he loved her, and would never have stayed away if he could help it.

(y/n): You think he is dead too?

Tamara: Either that, or incapacitated in some way. I'm very sorry. He was very strong though, so it would take quite some force to keep him restrained.

(y/n): At least there is a chance. What is my father's name? Who is he?

Tamara: …

(y/n): You have to give me more.

Tamara: …

Rias: Thank you Drag... er, Tamara, for your assistance.

(y/n): She is so frustrating.

Rias: She is doing what she thinks is best for you. So you're a highborn Devil. No wonder you resisted becoming my servant. You may even have servants of your own. I guess you're going to be wanting to terminate your contract now then?

(y/n): The contract, I don't think it's fair…

Rias: Yes, I know, it's not fair that you should be held…

(y/n): I don't think it is fair that you interrupt me and assume you know what I am going to say.

Rias: You are right. I'm sorry. Please continue.

(y/n): I don't think it is fair that without warning I can just terminate the contract, now that Issei is healed. It leaves you in an impractical position with me. And the other way around. I have grown to like all of you, except for Issei, and I have nowhere to go, so I don't think it would be fair for you to terminate the contract without warning either. So, I suggest that we redo the contract, so that we each have to give the other a one month notice before terminating the contract, unless it's by mutual consent. That way we both know where we stand.

Koneko is still on your lap, but Rias leans over Koneko, and hugs your head, thrusting your face into her cleavage.

Rias: Thank you (y/n). I was concerned about you just leaving any time. I didn't realise how much it was bothering me until just now. It feels like a weight has been lifted.

Rias suddenly realises that she is pressing your face into her breasts, and she releases you and steps back, her face going bright red.

Rias: Now that we know you're a Devil, we need to give you some training. If you are highborn, you should have strong magical power.

Akeno: I will take on his training. He should move into the ORC dormitory with us girls.

Rias: No!

Koneko: I'll keep an eye on Akeno and make sure she doesn't force herself on (y/n) again.

Asia: Yes, I'll keep an eye on her too. It's a good idea. Koneko can help with his training too, and I can cook for everyone.

Akeno: We need to take (y/n) to get a familiar too.

Rias: Okay. Koneko, I'm trusting you to keep Akeno in check. I will help with his training too, when I can, and I will arrange for us to go to the familiar forest, so that (y/n) can get a familiar. Issei can try again too.

Akeno: We should start (y/n)'s training straight away.

Rias: It would help if we knew more about his Sacred Gear. Tamara, could you help there?

(y/n): Yeah, you won't talk about me, how about you talk about you?

Tamara: A dragon can seldom resist talking about oneself. Obviously, like the newer Sacred Gears, your powers and abilities will grow as you become more attuned to me. You already know about your most basic ability, regeneration. This will become stronger as our bond develops. The other basic powers, are a boost to your strength and speed, which as you're a highborn Devil, are already formidable. This power will also grow. The other ability that you have unlocked that you know about is the fact that damage you do is impossible to heal, unless you yourself reverse it.

Akeno: That would have been really useful in the battle against Riser.

Rias: Yes it would have. Without his ability to heal himself, Riser would have lost for sure.

Tamara: An ability that you may not be aware of, is, since I predate the modern Sacred Gears and am in fact the true 'first' Sacred Gear, I confer to my host an immunity to all subsequent Sacred Gear.

Akeno,Koneko: Wow.

Rias: You must be the most powerful Sacred Gear ever.

Tamara: Of course I am. But immunity to the other Sacred Gears isn't always a good thing. It means that the healing from the Twilight Healing Gear, or the Boost from the Red Dragon Emperor's Boosted Gear also do not affect you.

Issei: I thought The Red Dragon Gear was the most powerful Sacred Gear. It can give me the power to kill God.

Tamara: Your Boosted Gear, can boost your power, but it is based on your strength, and since you are the weakest Red Dragon Emperor ever, your power is limited. But, even if you were the most powerful, you still would not be able to damage (y/n) with your sacred gear, if you could even touch him anyway, since he is far faster than you.

Issei: I did damage him though. Burned his back to shit.

Tamara: Yes, and thank you for that act of cowardice. It was your attack, that awakened (y/n)'s connection to me.

Koneko: Face it Issei, (y/n) hasn't scratched the surface of his power yet, and he has put you out cold twice.

Issei: Whatever.

Issei, turns away and faceplants into his sofa again, and the girls attention moves back to you.

Akeno: So your training should start right now I say. First we should start with a magic circle, so that you can move around faster, then we should work on basic defense magic, and then basic attacking magic.

Rias: I should be the one to teach him defense magic, since I am by far the best at it.

Akeno: As long as I get to teach him how to bring the pain.

Rias: I'm not bargaining with you, I'm telling you how it is going to be done.

Akeno: Yes President. Now (y/n), let's show you the magic circle spell.

Akeno shows you how to summon a magic circle, and you try to duplicate it, and succeed first try.

Akeno: You're a natural. It took me longer to learn than that, and Issei still doesn't know how to do it. He couldn't even travel by magic circle to begin with.

Issei: Okay, okay, don't rub it in.

(y/n): Maybe I knew how to do it before.

Rias: Since (y/n) has picked up magic circles so fast, I will start to teach basic defense now.

Rias starts to show you how to create a magic barrier when Kiba storms out of the room.

Rias: Where are you going Kiba. You do realise I will never permit you to leave me. You are a knight of the house of Gremory.

Kiba: I know President, and I'm sorry.

Rias: Kiba…

Kiba leaves, and closes the door behind himself.

Asia: Oh no. He left.

Rias: Oh Kiba, why now?

(y/n): What's up with Kiba? He's been acting strange lately.

Rias: When he was a child, he was part of the Holy Sword project. It was a project run by the church to try and find people who could use the Excalibur swords. The project was a complete failure, and when it was finished, they killed all of the subjects. I found Kiba as he was dying, and turned him into a devil. With the Excalibur swords suddenly making an appearance, it must have brought it all back to him. I'm guessing that he feels the need to gain justice for his fallen comrades.

(y/n): So is Kiba a stray devil now, since he left against your orders?

Rias: No! I would never let Kiba go. I'm sure he will be back. I…

Rias looks totally distressed, and your heart aches for her, but then she seems to pull herself together, and she turns to you and smiles as if nothing has happened.

Rias: Okay (y/n), let me show you how to use defensive magic.

Rias shows you the spell to create a defensive barrier, but she is very distracted. You manage to pick it up anyway, and you work with Rias and Akeno to increase the number of barriers you can hold at the same time.

(y/n): Thanks for that. I think I need a break now, to let it all sink in. I think I'll, er, go and move my stuff into the ORC dormitory, and then go for a run.

\-----

You transfer your belongings to the ORC dorm, and then set off on your real mission. You want to find Kiba, and help him to destroy the swords. You don't know him as well as you know the others, you've seen less of him than any of Rias's peerage, but he seems like a good guy to you, and you don't want him becoming one of those stray devils. As soon as you leave the dormitory, you bump in to Koneko.

Koneko: I know what you're trying to do. You want to help Kiba.

(y/n): Don't try to stop me Koneko. He needs help, and I'm going to find him and give it to him, even if it means defying Rias.

Koneko: Follow me.

You're not sure what Koneko is up to, but you follow her, and she takes you to a small cafe, where Issei and another boy from school are sitting at a table.

Koneko: That's Saji with Issei, he's a devil too. He's Souna's pawn, and a member of the student Council.

\-----

Saji: Hell no, are you even serious!

Issei: As a five hour boner.

Saji: Your insane! You realise both our presidents will punish us just for being involved with those Holy Swords right? And then you still want to go out and destroy them? We're going to get murdered for sure. I mean, you've got Rias, she's strict but reasonable, but Souna's draconian and loves punishing us. No way man, sorry.

Saji jumps up from the table and start to leave, only to walk straight into Koneko.

Issei: What are you two doing here?

Koneko: The same thing you're doing. We want to help Kiba.

She pushes Saji back towards the table, and he looks like he is seriously thinking about bolting.

Koneko: Sit.

Issei explains his plan to you, all the while, Saji seems to be searching for a chance to escape, but like Issei, he looks like he's petrified of Koneko.

Koneko: So you want to cooperate with the Church?

Issei: I mean, those chicks said they would rather destroy the swords than have the Fallen Angels use them didn't they?

Koneko: Yes, it seems like they will stop at nothing to make sure they get them back in the Churches hands.

Issei: Kiba wants to get his revenge by defeating Excalibur, and the Church wants the swords back no matter what it costs. The goals might be different, but they have the same result. That's why it works. We just gotta get both to cooperate.

Koneko: I'm not sure they'll be as eager to do this as you are.

Issei: We should at least try.

(y/n): Maybe the dickhead has a point. I was just going to try and find Kiba and help him, but if we can get the Church girls to team up with us as well, that has to increase our chances. I'm not sure they will like the idea either, but it has to be better than getting in each other's way, while trying to achieve similar goals. And, from what Rias said, it's practically a suicide mission for them, so it's not like they couldn't do with our help too.

Issei: Thanks, I think.

Koneko: I don't like keeping this secret from Rias and Akeno, but we have to do something. Okay. First, we have to find those girls somehow.

Saji: Cool, so you don't need me anymore then, you have these two to help you.

Koneko: You'll help if you know what's good for you.

Saji looks like he is going to say something else, but then he just sags, and resigns himself to the fact he is helping, at least for now.

\----- Main Street -----

Issei: So where do we look, it's not like we're going to bump into a couple of weirdos in white robes on mainstreet.

Xenovia: Oh blessings on the wandering sheep before us.

Irina: We're pitiful when compared to you oh Lord.

Issei: Or maybe we will.

(y/n): What are you doing here girls, I thought you were looking for the Holy Swords?

Irina: We can't fight on an empty stomach, and we have no money.

(y/n): Doesn't the Church provide you with any? That's crazy, you can't be expected to beg just to eat.

Xenovia: Of course the Church provides us with money. My partner here spent it all on a 'valuable relic'.

Xenovia glares at Irina, who looks a little sheepish.

Irina: Well, the man in the gallery said it was a relic, why would he lie?

Everyone looks at each other wondering how this girl can be quite this naive, except for Xenovia, who just looks frustrated.

Koneko: We will buy you food, if you will hear us out.

The two girls don't need to be asked twice, and immediately pack up their empty donation boxes, and follow your group to a local cafe. You are seated at a large table, and Issei orders several bowls of food, which the Church girls descend upon and start to devour.

(y/n): You two must be starving, the way you're packing that food away.

Xenovia: This is so good. Don't think I have forgiven you for making me lose the bout, but I must thank you for this excellent food.

(y/n): Don't worry yourself, it's Issei that's paying for it not me anyway, so you have no need to thank me.

Irina: The pervert. We have to thank him?

Xenovia: 'He' is the one that was running around with his thingy dangling about.

Irina: I already told you, he saved me. The pervert was going to make my clothes disappear, and (y/n) blocked it and lost his own clothes, so if you want to blame anyone for seeing (y/n)'s thingy, blame the pervert.

Issei: The name's Issei you know.

Koneko: But you can call him the pervert if you want to.

Xenovia: The pervert may have been responsible, but 'he' still walked around with it all hanging out like some sort of heathen barbarian. He has no dignity.

(y/n): It's a shame that you look down on Asia so much, because you and her would get on like a house on fire.

Xenovia: Why is that?

(y/n): Because that's exactly the way she looks at me too.

Xenovia: Huh. Well, what's the deal, what did you want to talk to us about?

Issei: We want to help you destroy Excalibur.

Xenovia: What?

Irena: I know they're like Devils and all, but we could do with some help.

Xenovia: We knew the risk when we came here.

Irena: But Kokabiel is like a leader class, and if we die, we don't manage to retrieve any of the swords.

Xenovia: Your point is fair. Okay, I will let you destroy one of the Swords.

Issei: Yes!

Saji: Why couldn't she have said no? I was sure she wouldn't accept our offer.

You are about to leave the restaurant when the waitress runs up to you and places a napkin in your hand.

Waitress: Call me.

She leans in to you and sniffs, then saunters off back to the kitchens.

Saji: Score man. She was cute. Really cute.

Issei: I don't believe you. What does he have that I don't have?

Koneko: Where do I start?

Xenovia: Did she just sniff him?

Irena: Yes.

Xenovia: He's like a dog, sniffing around all the bitches in heat.

Koneko: I think you'll find it's the bitches in heat that are sniffing around him.

Xenovia: But he took her number didn't he.

Xenovia gives you one more look of disgust, and then her, Irena and your team, set off to search for Kiba together.

\-----

Kiba: I get it, but I'm quite disappointed that someone who can wield an Excalibur would approve of its destruction.

Xenovia: Speaking of disappointing, didn't you recently lose your place in the House of Gremory? Since you're a stray now, we could execute you if you'd like?

Kiba: You're welcome to try if you'd like?

You step between the Church girls and Kiba and hold an open hand out towards each.

(y/n): Whoa, whoa. Chill. We're supposed to be cooperating here.

Xenovia: You obviously resent what the Holy Sword Project did to you. I completely understand. That incident is viewed with great repugnance by those of us currently with the Church as well. And that is why the person responsible was punished. Excommunicated.

Irina: His name is Galilei Valper, also known as the Archbishop of Annihilation.

Kiba: I know Valper, it was all him. He was responsible.

Xenovia: I told you one of his tools was a stray priest didn't I?

Issei: You mean Freed?

Xenovia: It's not uncommon for there to be collusion between those that have been banned from the Church. There's a high possibility Valper has something to do with what's going on now too.

Kiba: Well, after hearing that, there's no reason for me not to cooperate with you.

Irina: Yay! Then I guess it's decided.

Xenovia: We will be more efficient if we work in two groups. Your groups search the East of the city, and Irina and I will search the West. If you see anything at all, call the cell. Before I go, Issei, as thanks for the food, there is something I have to tell you. The White Dragon has awakened.

(y/n): Who's the White Dragon?

Issei: Only like my mortal enemy.

(y/n): Oh, great. That's all we need.

Irina and Xenovia walk away, and you all look at Kiba.

Kiba: You four, I want you to stay away from this. This is my revenge, not yours. I can not allow this, I don't want you all involved.

(y/n): Well, you'll just have to put up with it, because we're coming along anyway. Look, I don't know you as well as the others, but you all seem like family to me, and I'm part of that family now, so there's nothing you can do to stop me trying to help you.

Issei: Yeah, we're friends aren't we, or am I wrong?

Kiba: No, you're not wrong. But…

(y/n): But nothing man. You think that you're being noble trying to keep everyone out of it, but really you're just being selfish. You need to think about the people that care about you. Have you thought what Rias is going through right now?

Kiba: President Rias, of course, of course. I first met her because of the project. I would be dead of not for her. The project was a failure. Not one of us could use the sword, and we were disposed of soon after than. I ran away vomiting blood, and still asking God to save me, but it was Rias that saved me. I thank Rias from the bottom of my heart for taking me in. But the truth is, I was only able to run away because of my comrades. They're the real reason I'm still here. That's why I have to destroy Excalibur.

Saji: I never realised what a tragic past you have Kiba. I don't even care about Souna's punishment now, I'll help you with everything I've got.

Koneko: I too will help you.

Kiba: Koneko?

Koneko: Don't be silly. I would be sad if you weren't with us Kiba.

Kiba: I guess I've lost then. I mean, if you're even going along with this plan, I guess I'm never going to be able to do anything rash on my own. Plus we all agree who the real enemy is. I accept your help. Thanks guys. Now, I have an idea where they may be, follow me.


	14. A thousand spankings?

===== Friday - Day 5 (part 5) =====

You follow Kiba to an old deserted building, that seems like it is familiar to the others, but you have never seen before.

Issei: This place? It's where we defeated that Stray Devil.

You start to walk into the rundown building when Koneko stops and turns around.

Koneko: Kiba, hold on.

(y/n): Someone's here.

A man with a savage looking sword, jumps from the top of the building, and slashes at Kiba. Using his Sacred Gear, Kiba pulls a sword out of thin air and blocks the attack. The man, who is laughing maniacally, jumps back up onto the building, out of reach.

Issei: Freed!

Freed: Oh look, if it isn't the little midget and friends, or should I say little lady. You know I was really looking forward to some good old priest hunting tonight, but all I found was a bunch of devils.

Koneko: Careful with that sword. It's powerful.

You sumons your Sacred Gear, as does Issei, and you hear him Boost.

Issei: That sword feels familiar, like the one Irina had. It's an Excalibur.

Freed: Oh my my, five of you in one night. I'm overwhelmed with my own popularity.

Kiba: Don't get too excited. I'm your only opponent.

Kiba leaps up on top of the building and charges at Freed.

Freed: What's hysterical, is the no matter how many devils fling themselves at me, they are no match for this sword.

Freed jumps up, easily dodging Kiba's attack, and lands back down swinging his sword at Kiba again, which Kiba narrowly avoids.

Freed: Some call this the Holy Sword of Heavenly Flashes the Excalibur Rapidly, but I don't, I call it the Super Fast Sword.

The two start fighting at top speed, and Kiba is finding it hard to keep up.

Issei: Man he wasn't kidding, he's moving faster than Kiba, I can't even see his attacks.

You can follow his movements, but even with your Sacred Gear acceleration, he still looks quick.

Issei: BOOST. Damn it, if only I could transfer power to Kiba.

You jump up on the roof and land behind Freed, and at lightning speed, he spins around and looks at you.

(y/n): How about you take me on?

Freed: Oh don't worry, there's more than enough to go around.

Koneko: (y/n), what are you doing, you don't even have a sword?

Freed takes a swing at you, but you spring back and avoid his blow. He charges at you, and you run along the rooftop, leading him away from Kiba. Koneko picks Issei up, and throws him up towards Kiba, and Issei reached out and transfers his power.

Kiba: This power I've been given is a gift. I will use it gratefully.

Freed: What?

Kiba: Sword Birth.

Kiba plunges his sword into the ground and blades spring up all around a frantic Freed. He swings his sword about breaking each blade that comes for him.

Unknown man: Sword Birth huh.

Kiba: Who's there?

Unknown man: A Sacred Gear that can exhibit invincible power, based on the user's ability. Oh Freed, looks like your use of Holy Swords, could still use some brushing up.

Freed: Look, it's old man Valper.

Issei: That must be the guy Xenovia was talking about.

Koneko: He's the mastermind behind the Holy Sword Project.

Kiba: Valper Galilei.

Valper: The one and only.

Freed: The one and only what old man? If you're so useful, tell me how to use this sword better.

Valper: You need to pour all your energy into the sword.

Freed: Oh, is that all it takes? One energy cocktail coming up.

Freed's sword bursts into Holy white flames as he follows Valper's instructions.

Issei: Be careful guys. This is bad.

Freed: It's making sense now. If I figure out the perfect way to use the Holy elements, I'll continue to gain power. I like this game. I have an idea, why don't you all just stand there and become prey for my sword.

Freed leaps into the air, and flies directly at Kiba at remarkable speed.

Freed: You first.

Even with the power given to him by Issei, Kiba can't withstand the attack from Freed. Kiba pulls his sword from the ground, and blocks Freed's attack, but his sword shatters, and he falls to the ground at Freed's feet. With a maniacal look of glee on his face, Freed raises his sword for the killing blow. You put all of your effort into getting between Freed and Kiba, and fly along the rooftop even faster than Freed traveled. Freed swings his sword and you catch it between your hands. The white flames around the blade sear into your skin and you are instantly in agony, but you have at least stopped the blow from hitting Kiba. Freed pulls the sword back and the skin is torn from your left hand. You're surprised to find that right hand, where you wear your Sacred Gear, seems okay, even the naked fingers. As the sword comes free, the tip of the Excalibur cuts down into your shoulder. You hear screams from all around, the loudest one coming from Koneko. Freed raises his sword again, and you can't get out of the way, as that would leave Kiba open to attack. You raise your hands to try to block the sword as best as you can, even the bloody one, when it clashes against another sword. Xenovia is there, blocking the blow with her own Excalibur, and Irina is not far behind.

Xenovia: You are a fool trying to block a holy sword with your hands.

Freed: What the?

Kiba jumps to his feet and summons another sword, and Irina takes up a place beside Xenovia, so that Freed has three swords to contend with. You can feel the regeneration power of your Sacred Gear working on the worst of your wounds, but the damage to your shoulder is extensive and you have lost a lot of blood, leaving you feeling weak.

Saji: What are you two doing here?

Irina: What do you mean? You contacted us, so we came to help, duh.

Koneko: Yeah, good to know you're paying attention. I called them.

Xenovia: You are both traitors, Freed Sellzen and Valper Galilei, I condemn your souls in the name of our God.

Freed: How dare you say that? Don't you ever say that disgusting name in my presence again.

Kiba takes a swing at Freed, and he leaps back easily out of Kiba's reach, and lands down next to Valper.

Valper: You're done.

Freed: Eh?

Valper: All you had to do was to rid us of those vermin from the church. Easy. But there they are, all with holy swords, and you're outnumbered. Time to pull back.

Freed: Ahh, so soon? Well, see ya.

Freed pulls a small object from his pocket and throws it at the ground, where it smashes releasing a blinding flash. Kiba, Xenovia and Irina leap to the center of the flash, but when the light dies down, the area is already clear.

Xenovia: Let's go Irina.

Xenovia and Irina run off into the woods, closely followed by Kiba. You and Issei leap down off of the roof. You think your shoulder is healed well enough that it won't slow you down. Your hand is still out of commision, but you can be helpful with one hand, so you set off after Kiba. Hopefully your regenerative power will complete the healing soon, and you will be back to full strength.

Issei: Wait, I wanna go too.

Rias: Goodness, what have you gotten yourselves into?

Saji: Sona!

Issei: Rias!

You look around to see that two magic circles have formed, with Rias and Akeno in one and Sona and Tsubaki in the other.

Rias: I'm sure this will be a lively story, I can't wait.

Sona: Whenever you'd like to start explaining, I'm ready.

Issei and Saji both let out screams and bow down on the floor in submission. Without Issei blocking you from view, Rias can see your injuries and her face turns pale.

Rias: What happened? How badly are you hurt?

(y/n): I'm okay. I was just a bit foolish, but it's healing up nicely.

Your shoulder is receiving most of the healing, and the wound is almost fully sealed now, although blood is still seeping out. Your injured hand is not looking so good, the skin is still in tatters, and it is very painful.

Rias: Okay then. I said that we wouldn't get involved, and you have openly defied me, therefore Akeno and Tsubaki will be keeping an eye on you from now on.

Issei: Wait, what?

Sona: Saji.

Saji: Umm, yes?

Sona: You weren't nearly as cautious as you needed to be back there. Seriously, I'm disappointed.

Saji: I'm so sorry, please forgive me.

Rias: Well, I'm guessing that Kiba isn't here because he went to look for that Valper, am I correct?

Issei: Yeah, along with Xenovia and Irina.

Rias: Koneko, why did you ever get involved with all of this?

Koneko: Because, I didn't want Kiba to go away. Sorry.

Rias: Well, there is no point dwelling on it now. I need you to be mindful of your actions. The choices you make will always have an effect on the rest of us. You understand that right?

Koneko,Issei,(y/n): Yes.

Issei: I'm very sorry Rias.

Koneko: Me too.

A loud slapping sound followed by a scream draws all of your attentions over to Saji, where he is being smacked on the butt by Sona using magic to aid her.

Sona: I think you need more time to reflect on your actions.

Saji: I'm sorry Sona. I beg your forgiveness.

Sona: Not yet. Not until you've had a thousand spankings.

Issei: She's using her powers to spank him? No way. What's Rias going to do? I'm screwed.

Rias: Issei, Koneko, (y/n), what is wrong with you kids? All you do is make me worry.

She walks over to you, and pulls you all in to a hug.

Saji: Ahh, how come they get hugs over there, and I'm getting my ass beaten.

Sona: That's them. This is us.

Rias: All right, Issei, I need you to bend over please.

Issei: What? I thought you were going to forgive us?

Rias: That's not how it works. A master is responsible for disciplining her servants. You too will be punished with a thousand spankings.

Issei: What? A thousand?

Rias: That's right. Give me your bottom Issei.

(y/n): Hold up Rias. It wasn't just Issei. I was at least as culpable as him.

Rias: But you're not actually my servant are you? So I can't really punish you.

(y/n): So have you given me my one month's notice?

Rias: No. Certainly not.

(y/n): Then I am your servant aren't I? Don't worry, I'm not going to hand in my notice, just because you punish me. I was going to help Kiba, without any connection to Issei. And I would do it all again, so you see, I deserve punishment at least as much as he does.

Rias walks over to you and fingers the hole in your shirt where the Holy Sword pierced your shoulder.

Rias: You've already suffered enough pain. What were you thinking? You can't fight a Holy Sword.

Koneko: He jumped between Kiba and Freed.

Rias: You could have been killed. Holy Swords are deadly to Devils.

(y/n): I know, but Kiba would have been killed if I hadn't done it.

Rias: But you don't even know Kiba that well. Why did you risk your life for him?

(y/n): Well, Kiba seems like a decent guy, but really it's the same reason that I went after him in the first place. The look on your face when Kiba walked out. I could see that it tore you up. And the thought of what you would go through if Kiba died. I couldn't have allowed that.

Rias: Oh (y/n).

You bend over and present your butt to Rias.

(y/n): Spank me first.

Rias: You saved Kiba's life. I can hardly give you the same punishment as Issei. I will give you one hundred spanks, and Issei can have the other nine hundred.

Issei: What?

(y/n): I saved Kiba's life, but Issei's contribution was actually greater than mine. It was Issei's idea to team up with the girls from the Church. I was just going to help Kiba myself, but Issei managed to convince them to join forces, and allow Kiba to destroy one of the Excaliburs. Thanks to that, Kiba is much safer now, with Xenovia and Irina with him.

Rias: Really? Is that true Issei?

Issei: Yes. All true.

(y/n): I could never have convinced them to join with us. Xenovia hates me for making her lose that bout.

Rias: That was her own fault. If she can't keep her concentration, just because she sees a naked man…

(y/n): Well, I thought the same thing, but then I thought, she's from the Church, and the sight of a naked man is probably quite shocking to her. She just sees me as some sort of vile heathen.

Rias: I'm not sure you're right about the way she sees you, but okay. You have convinced me. I will split the spankings in half. Five hundred each.

Koneko: Wait just a moment Rias.

Koneko bends over beside you and presents her bottom to Rias.

Koneko: Issei and (y/n) are not the only ones at fault. So please, I think the spankings should be split three ways.

Issei: Thanks guys.

Rias: Okay then. Koneko, get ready for your spankings.

Koneko: Yes ma'am.

Rias gently pats Koneko's butt and Koneko lets out a little squeal, having anticipated a full force spank.

Rias: Okay, all done.

Koneko: Huh?

Rias: That's right. It's commendable for you to have reflected on your actions in the way you've done. So this is the punishment I've decided to give you in response to your choice today.

Koneko: I don't know what to say. Thankyou.

Issei: Classic Rias Gremory. She's firm but kind too. Me next.

Rias: Okay, Issei, that's five hundred to you then.

Issei: What? I still get five hundred? Do (y/n) next. Do (y/n) next.

Rias sighs and moves over to you. She summons a magic circle on the flat of her hand, brings her arm back and smacks you square on the buttocks. You can barely feel it, and you realise it's because of your Sacred Gear, so you dismiss it. The next slap you can feel, but the pain is secondary to the torn up skin on your hand that you are leaning on your knees with. You hang your hand in front of you, and balance against the smacks as best as you can. Rias smacks you two more times then stops.

Rias: Why don't you have your Sacred Gear on anymore?

(y/n): I couldn't feel the smacks with my Sacred Gear, so I had to let it go. It's not much of a punishment if I can't feel it.

Rias: But your hand. It's still not fully healed.

(y/n): I know, but I'll let the healing finish when your punishment is over.

Rias: But it's bleeding.

You look down at your hand, and Rias is right. It's started bleeding again, and blood is dripping on the dirty stone floor.

(y/n): Sorry about the blood. I'll clean it up when you're done.

Rias: If you insist on continuing, I will just have to hurry your punishment.

Rias starts smacking away really fast, and after a hundred or so smacks, your buttocks are raw enough that they are hurting as much as your hand. You stifle any cries though, and just take your punishment until it is done.

Rias: Five hundred. Now summons your Sacred Gear and heal your hand.

(y/n): Yes Ma'am.

You notice there are tear tracks running down Rias's cheeks. She must have been silently crying while spanking you.

_Strange, I didn't realise Rias was that compassionate, especially towards me. She must not have enjoyed punishing me while my hand was dripping with blood._

Rias: Now Issei. Come here and bend over.

Issei: Yes President.

Issei bends over in front of Rias and she proceeds to smack him, at a slower rate than she did with you, and Issei immediately starts to wail.

Issei: Owww. Owww. I'm sorry!

\----- ORC Dormitory -----

Asia: Let me look at your shoulder and hand.

(y/n): I'm sure they are okay now, but you can have a look if you like.

Asia takes your hand and inspects it. The skin is new, but she seems to approve of the healing.

Asia: Take off your shirt.

You take your shirt off, and going slightly red, Asia looks at your wound. She runs her finger down the white line of new skin running between your normal sun tanned skin, and a little shiver runs through her. She looks up and smiles.

Asia: All good. I could check your bottom if you like? Or I could just heal it through your pants?

(y/n): I'm sure it's okay too thanks.

Asia: Issei wanted his bottom healed. He could hardly walk. Are you sure you don't want me to check yours?

(y/n): You can check it if you really want to.

Asia: I think I should. I am the healer.

You turn around and pull your pants and boxers down far enough that your buttocks are revealed. You hear Asia draw in a sharp breath, and then feel her light touch brush against your butt cheeks.

Asia: They're perfect... I mean, they're all healed.

You pull up your pants and turn around to see Asia is now bright red, and looking anywhere except at you.

(y/n): Yeah, I felt a bit bad letting it heal, but it was an order from Rias, because of my hand.

You hear a cracking sound, and you look over at Akeno, who has been watching you this whole time. She looks mad at you, and she has a small ball of lightning in the palm of her hand. She flicks the ball of lightning at you and it hits you square in the chest with a loud zapping noise. An agonizing pulse of electricity runs through your body, and although you managed to remain silent through all of Rias's punishment, you let out an involuntary yelp at this surprise attack from Akeno.

(y/n): What the freak? What was that for?

Akeno: Now you're all healed up, it's time to deal with me. I'm not happy with you at all. You could have got yourself killed.

(y/n): Erm, hasn't Rias already punished me for all that?

Akeno: No. What I'm mad at you for is you totally forgetting everything we taught you. What was the point of us putting in all the time teaching you how to use magic to shield yourself, and then you trying to stop a Holy Sword with your bare hands? Are you crazy?

(y/n): Oh. Sorry. Magic is all a bit new to me. I didn't even think about using it.

ZAP. Akeno hits you with another pulse, and this time you manage to stay silent.

Akeno: You're not supposed to think. You should react automatically, and I'm going to keep…

ZAP. You are ready for it this time, and you erect a magical shield which absorbs the bolt.

Akeno: on attacking you, until you…

ZAP. Again you block the attack, and Akeno can't help but smile a little.

Akeno: block it without thinking. I'm going to start teaching you how to attack with magic, and every now and again, I'm going to do a surprise attack on you, and each time I hit you, I'm going to up the power a little, until it hurts enough that you learn your lesson.

ZAP.

\-----

You manage to block every attack except for one from Akeno, and in the process, you do learn how to create a blast of attacking energy, so all in all Akeno is satisfied with a productive night. Asia cooks a nice meal while Akeno works on your magic skills, and you all sit down to eat as soon as she's finished. Koneko is quiet all meal, and although she usually eats more than anyone, she hardly touches her food.

(y/n): You okay Koneko?

Koneko: I'm just worried about Kiba.

(y/n): I know, but at least, thanks to Issei, he has help. I have detention tomorrow morning, but as soon as I can get out, I'm going to go looking for Kiba again. This time on my own. I'm not going to let anything happen to him.

Akeno: What did you do to get a detention? And how can you say that in front of me? You know Rias has charged me with keeping an eye on you.

(y/n): And you have to keep an eye on Issei too, and you can't watch both of us. The way I see it, we both have the same job. Do our best to make sure Rias doesn't lose someone she loves. You do it by making sure Issei is safe, and I'll try my best to make sure Kiba is safe.

Akeno: Who's going to make sure you're safe?

(y/n): I'm not important, I'm just the stand in. Now, I'm really tired, and I have to be up early for my detention, so I'm off to bed. Asia, thanks for the food, it was delicious.

Asia: You're very welcome, I'm really happy you liked it.

(y/n): Akeno, thank you for your wonderful tuition in magic.

ZAP.

You erect a shield and deflect Akeno's blast without even thinking about it.

Akeno: I'm happy you seem to have learnt your lesson at least.

(y/n): And Koneko, try and not worry about Kiba too much. I won't let anything happen to him if I can help it. Now, good night ladies.

Asia,Koneko,Akeno: Goodnight (y/n).

You retire to your new room, which Koneko has already equipped with its own lock. You slide the bolt across, do your exercise routine, and slip into bed, and in no time you are asleep. You don't know how long you've been asleep for, but you are suddenly awoken by a buzzing noise. It's your new phone. You open your messages, and there is actually two in your inbox. One that arrived yesterday, that you hadn't noticed, from Murayama, and one that arrived just now from Mrs Saito. You check the message from Murayama, and it is a photo of her, wearing just her underwear, and looking very sexy. The message from Mrs Saito is a short text message with a video attached.

Mrs Saito: I miss you. I had to get myself a new toy, as my old one was too small to imagine it was you. Please watch this video in private. When you watch it I want you naked, and imagining you are with me, and then I want you to take a snap of your manhood and send it to me. I hope the movie will get you hard. I love the photo I took of you, but I need one where you're ready for action. Thanks baby.

You look at the video. It is a picture of Mrs Saito's beautiful face with a play button in the middle, so you click play. The image is shaking a bit, and you watch as the image pans down Mrs Saito's body, past her jiggling breasts and down to her wide spread legs, where a massive dildo is being rammed in and out of her incredible snatch. You find that you are already thinking of it being you thrusting in and out of her. You can remember exactly what that wonderful pussy felt like, and you really wish it was you that was making those hips thrust. You were hard when you woke up, but your manhood is throbbing now as you watch Mrs Saito bring herself off, and listen to her cries.

Mrs Saito: Oh (y/n), (y/n), YES, YES, AHHHH.

The image pans back up to Mrs Saito's face and she looks contented, then she licks her lips and looks straight at the camera.

Mrs Saito: I hope that got you touching yourself (y/n). Send me an image of yourself right now.

It feels a bit weird, but you lower the phone down, snap an image of your still throbbing hardon, and send the image to Mrs Saito. As an afterthought, you type her a quick message.

(y/n): Missing you too. This is what thinking of you does to me. Hope this photo was what you were after. Feeling very jealous of that new toy of yours. Wish that I was tasting you right now.

Incredibly frustrated, you put the phone down, turn over, and try desperately to go back to sleep.


	15. A little freaky, but super sexy

===== Saturday - Day 6 (part 1) =====

\----- Forest behind Kuoh Academy - Irina POV -----

Irina is running through the forest when a blast of magic from above narrowly misses her.

Irina flies through the air, landing hard and lets out a cry. Freed Sellzen lets out his manic laugh from somewhere close behind Irina and quick as a flash he is right in front of her.

Freed: Got you little girl. You can run all you want, but it seems you're all alone now. So, who's gonna save you? Irina pulls her Excalibur of Mimicry from her arm and it forms into a katana, then it expands and extends out towards Freed, but he is far to fast. Before she can move, he is right next to Irina, slashes her with his sword, and then appears again the other side of her and slashes again. He cuts through her tight black leather one piece, and into her skin. He doesn't cut deep, as he is only toying with her, and he slashes repeatedly, destroying her clothes and leaving her bloody.

Freed: Oh yes, the Excalibur of Mimicry, don't want to leave without that do I?

He slashes again and again, and Irina is defenseless against him. Bit by bit, he cuts away her clothes until she is totally naked, then he grabs her by the throat and slams her against a tree.

Irina: Let me go you pathetic traitor.

Freed: What to do with pretty you?

Deep voice: That's enough. Keep her alive. Even if she's a small fry, we still have a use for her.

\----- Kuoh Academy - (y/n) POV -----

After your morning run, you shower in the boys locker room, put on your casual clothes Mrs Saito bought for you, and hurry to your classroom. Miss Akiyama is already there. She is wearing a long floppy skirt as usual, but this one has buttons running all the way down the front. Miss Akiyama is sitting on her desk, and as you walk in, she smiles at you and indicates some work that is on a front row desk, just in front of her. It's not your normal desk, but you sit there anyway, and take at look at the work she has laid out. It is a long math worksheet with very complicated problems on it, but nothing that you can't figure out, so you set to work on it straight away.

Miss Akiyama: I'm glad you are here bright and early (y/n). I knew you would be good to your word. You really were very bad though, so don't expect to leave before I am fully satisfied.

(y/n): Yes Miss.

You work away on the first problem, and in your peripheral vision, you can see Miss Akiyama swinging her legs. You glance up at her, and she smiles at you again. She might sound mad at you, but she looks in a good mood. As you look back down at your work, you notice 3 of the buttons on her skirt are undone, and as she swings her legs back and forth, the skirt flaps open revealing Miss Akiyama's very shapely calves.

_Can't be distracted. She may be beautiful, but she is a teacher. Focus. Hmm, weren't all the buttons on that skirt done up when I came in? Grr, focus!_

You get back to work, but the thought of that skirt opening and closing as she swings her legs is making it hard to concentrate. After a few minutes, to your relief, she stops swinging her legs and you glance up again to see that one leg is now on her desk, and she is resting her arms and head on her knee and staring at you as you work. With one leg on the desk, and the other hanging off, there is a lot of tension on the buttons, and there are now seven buttons undone. This means that the skirt is open all the way up to Miss Akiyama's creamy white thigh on the hanging leg, and although it's shrouded in darkness, you can see all the way up between her legs. You swallow hard and quickly look back down at your work. You're breathing fast now, and finding it really hard to focus.

_Stop. This is wrong. She is a teacher. Focus, focus, focus. I blame Mrs Saito. That video of her last night got me seriously turned on, and now I can't look at Miss Akiyama without wanting to screw her brains out. This isn't good._

Thinking of the video from last night was a serious mistake. Now you have flashes of that giant doldo thrusting in and out as well as the thought of that area of darkness between Miss Akiyama's legs. You want to slap yourself around the face hard or rush back to the locker room and take a very cold shower. You were so busy mentally chastising yourself, you didn't notice that Miss Akiyama got up, and moved around behind you to look at your work. She rests her hands on your shoulders and bends down, her face right next to yours, and inspects your work. She smells great, and having her this close only makes matters worse.

Miss Akiyama: You haven't done very much (y/n). I know you're smart enough to work this out much quicker than this.

She leans further forward, and you feel her firm breasts push into your back, and her hands slide forward and on to your chest. Your heart is beating so hard now, you're sure that she must be able to feel it. She turns to look at you, and you turn and look at her, your faces just inches apart, and you get an urge to lean forward that final few inches and kiss her on the lips.

Miss Akiyama: I know exactly what the problem is.

(y/n): You do?

_This is not good. She knows I fancy her. I'm doomed. I'll be in detention for the rest of the week._

Miss Akiyama: You're a teenage boy. With all your hormones, you spend too much time thinking with the wrong head. You should be thinking with this head…

She pushes you in the center of your forehead with her index finger.

Miss Akiyama: but instead, you end up thinking with this head.

She pushes you in the bulge in your jeans.

_Don't do that Miss Akiyama. I'm fixing to burst out of these jeans as it is. She knows. This is it._

Miss Akiyama stands up and walks back over to her desk and you breathe a sigh of relief.

Miss Akiyama: You should be thinking of math, and instead I bet you're thinking of naked girls. Your encounter with Katase, or some other liaison with another sexy girl. Or maybe you're fantasizing about someone you haven't had sex with yet.

(y/n): Sorry Miss. I'll try and focus better.

_At least she doesn't realise it's her that's getting me all hot and bothered._

Miss Akiyama springs back up onto her desk and pulls both legs up. Her knees are together and she is leaning on them with her arms, keeping the two sides of her split open skirt together, but her feet are apart, and you now have a perfect view of her tiny white undies. They are simple panties, but they are pushed into her, revealing every curve of her pussy. It's a fantastic sight, and you've been staring for a few seconds before you realise it, and tear your gaze away. Miss Akiyama slips down off of her desk and your heart skips a beat.

_Shit. Busted._

You're staring down at your work, but out of your peripheral vision, you can see Miss Akiyama slide her hands up under her skirt and pull down her panties. She walks forward and places the tiny undies on the edge of your desk. They are no more than a couple of small white equilateral triangles of cloth and a couple of lacey pieces of elastic.

Miss Akiyama: Is that better? You want a closer look? You can stare at them as long as you like now.

(y/n): I'm so sorry Miss.

Miss Akiyama: So is it me you're fantasizing about? Are you a bad boy thinking about your teacher in a lewd manner? Are you thinking that next time I'm behind you, maybe I reach down and slide my hand inside your pants and stroke one off? Or that I'll slide under your desk, unzip you, and suck on you while you work?

_I wasn't thinking of any of that, but I am now. I'm trying to be good, and you're really not helping. And neither is the thought that, now you have no panties on._

Miss Akiyama drops down below your desk, and your heart skips another beat. You feel two hands on your inner thighs, forcefully pushing your legs apart, and then a hand comes up between your legs and slowly undoes your fly.

Miss Akiyama: Maybe I 'should' suck you off. At least you would be able to concentrate after those giant balls of yours have emptied themselves a bit.

She tries to slide her hand into your jeans, but blood is pumping in full force now, and your already full jeans are fit to burst, and it's only getting worse. You let out a small cry of pain, and Miss Akiyama knocks the desk to one side spilling your work over the floor. She quickly undoes the button on your jeans and starts to yank both them and your boxers down.

Miss Akiyama: I'm so sorry. I should have known what that would do to a young stud like you.

She continues to yank your jeans down, finally, to your relief, freeing your ever expanding manhood from its confines.

Miss Akiyama: I'm so sorry (y/n). I'm such a bad girl.

Miss Akiyama grabs hold of your now rock hard rod and eagerly starts to suck on it. Her head bobs up and down as she noiserly slurps away. One of her hands has a firm grip on your manhood, while the other she slides down between her legs, and you can only imagine what her fingers are up to, but that thought just does even more to turn you on.

_This is so wrong, but if this is detention with Miss Akiyama, I want detention every day._

It feels so good, and your sexy young teacher is very quickly easing away all of the stress and frustration from last night. Really what you want to do is pick her up, lay her on her desk, and fuck her senseless, but what she is doing is working well. She looks up at you with those big brown eyes as her head bobs up and down, and although she looks to be enjoying herself, you can see the conflict in those eyes.

Miss Akiyama: Oh, this…

Up/down, up/down.

Miss Akiyama: is so wrong.

Up/down, up/down.

Miss Akiyama: I'm…

Up/down, up/down.

Miss Akiyama: your teacher.

Up/down, up/down.

Miss Akiyama: I'm…

Up/down, up/down.

Miss Akiyama: so bad.

Up/down, up/down.

Despite the conflict she feels, Miss Akiyama seems to be really enjoying herself, and she is really getting into it. She speeds up, and she brings her other hand up, and starts working on your throbbing rod with both hands, as well as her mouth. You are getting close to blasting your seed down Miss Akiyama's throat when she suddenly stops, stands up, and walks to her desk.

Miss Akiyama: I'm so naughty (y/n). I need to be punished.

She leans on her desk with her left hand and with her right, she hikes her long skirt up above her waist, revealing an amazingly cute little ass, and between her slightly parted legs, a beautiful moist glistening pussy.

Miss Akiyama: Spank me.

(y/n): Huh?

Miss Akiyama: I've been bad. I need to be punished. Come here and spank me.

You walk up to Miss Akiyama, but you know what you want to do from here, and it isn't spank her.

Miss Akiyama: Spank me (y/n), spank me.

She looks so eager for it, you give her right ass cheek a light spank.

Miss Akiyama: Harder.

You spank her harder.

Miss Akiyama: Harder.

You spank her harder still.

Miss Akiyama: That's it. Again.

You spank her again and her butt cheek is getting red, but you see a little drop of her juices fall to the floor and you realise that she is getting off on this.

_This girl might be really sexy, but she's a bit freaky too._

Miss Akiyama: That's it (y/n), punish me, punish me.

You spank her two more times and a little shiver runs through her body.

Miss Akiyama: Ahh, that's it. I've been so bad, and you, you poor boy, I turned you on, then neglected you. Now you get to fuck me. Fuck me hard (y/n).

You don't have to be asked twice. You place the tip of your rod inside her hot wet lips, grab her hips with both hands, and slam yourself home. She lets out cry after cry as you pull out and slam you rod back deep inside her again and again. She feels amazing. Her pussy is so hot and so wet, and much tighter than Mrs Saito's. Miss Akiyama howles and thrusts her pussy into you as an orgasm takes her, and you are about explode when she lets out three horrible words.

Miss Akiyama: You can't cum.

It takes all of your willpower, but you stop mid stroke, on the verge of an explosion.

(y/n): What?

Miss Akiyama: I know. I'm terrible. I've been so bad. You can't cum inside me, I'm not on the pill.

You slide yourself out of Miss Akiyama, your frustration taken to a whole new level.

Miss Akiyama: You have to punish me. I'm a bad teacher, taking advantage of my student, and a bad lover using you like this. Fuck my ass (y/n), you can cum in there.

She leans forward more, throws her skirt over her back, and with both hands, pulls her butt cheeks apart to offer you her tight ass hole. You look at your monster dick, and then at that cute small butt, and even though you're desperate to fill this sexy girl with your seed, you just can't do it.

(y/n): I can't do it Miss. It will hurt you so bad. I'd practically split you in two.

Miss Akiyama: You must do it. I deserve the pain. I've been bad. And you deserve to fill me with your precious, precious, seed.

(y/n): No. I'm not doing it. Not unless you have some sort of lubrication at least.

Miss Akiyama grabs her purse from her desk, opens it and scrambles through it looking for something. She comes out with a small tub of hand cream, takes the lid off and casts it to one side then grabs a large scoop of cream out. She puts the pot down, and with both hands she slathers the cream all over your manhood. It feels so good, you half think you're going to just spurt your load all over her now. She takes another scoop of cream, bends over again and wipes the cream over her ass hole, before holding her cheeks open again.

Miss Akiyama: Now take me in the ass (y/n). Punish me.

You don't want to punish her, in fact, this beautiful ass is far too cute to want to do any damage to it at all, but you slowly place your manhood against her hole and gently push.

Miss Akiyama: You have to push harder than that. Punish me. Ram it in.

You hold her hips, and slowly apply more and more pressure until her ass opens wide enough and you slip inside. She lets out a scream, and you stop with only about three inches of your rod inside her.

Miss Akiyama: YES. Again. Deeper, harder.

You pull most of the way out and thrust in again, going slightly deeper, to another scream from Miss Akiyama. You're not sure, but she seems to be enjoying it, so you go again and again, speeding up and going deeper.

Miss Akiyama: YES (y/n), punish me.

Her continually telling you to punish her, isn't helping, but her tight ass is doing the job, and it won't be long before you fill your sexy cute teacher. As you thrust in and out, she start to let out a continual wail, and you reach around and start to wiggle her clit. This seems to work wonders, as the tone of her wails changes, her legs go weak, and she sounds like she is about to have the orgasm of a lifetime. You can't take any more, and you grab her hips with both hands again, and thrust like crazy as she holds on to her desk for dear life.

(y/n): Ahhh, Miss Akiyama.

Miss Akiyama: AHHH GOD. Fill me with your seed (y/n). Fill me now.

You explode inside Miss Akiyama, shooting your seed deep, and at the same time, she lets out a howl and you hear what sounds like someone has turned on a faucet over the floor. Miss Akiyama has squirted, and as you pump more seed into her, she squirts again. You feel her juices splash up your legs. You thought that Akeno was wet when she came, but Miss Akiyama is like a torrent. Her legs have lost all strength, and she is only still standing, because your rod is inside her, and your hand still grasp her hips. You haven't finished yet though, and you thrust again and again shooting more and more of your seed into her. When you finish, you pull out of her, and hold her up until her wobbly legs become stable enough to keep her up. She is still bent over, holding on to her desk, and you reach forward and pull her long skirt back over that cute ass and down to the ground, before pulling up your own pants.

(y/n): I'm leaving now…

Miss Akiyama: No you…

(y/n): Uh-uh bad girl. I was talking, do not interrupt me. Your punishment is not over yet.

Miss Akiyama: Yes Sir. Sorry Sir.

(y/n): I have pumped you full of my precious seed, and I want you to keep that inside you. Do not let a single drop escape.

Miss Akiyama: Yes Master.

(y/n): Now I'm going to leave. I want you to put your panties back on, and while you keep my seed inside you, I want you to get down on your hands and knees and clean up this mess you have left on the floor. Then, when this place looks as good as new, I want you to go home and go into your bathroom, and then while your panties are still on, I want you to let my seed out of you.

Miss Akiyama: Yes Sir. What do I do with it then Sir?

(y/n): You take your undies down, wrap them around my seed, and then throw them away.

Miss Akiyama: But…

(y/n): Uh.

Miss Akiyama: Yes Sir. Thank you Sir.

You don't like to treat her this way, but it seems like she actually wants to be disciplined, and you need to get on and find Kiba.

Without saying another word, you grab Miss Akiyama's right breast in your left hand and squeeze it hard, while you take her chin in your right hand, and you kiss her passionately, your tongue probing and exploring, and you only stop when you have to breathe. Miss Akiyama is totally breathless, and looks in a state of shock, but you give her a stern stare, and she hurries into action, retrieving her undies from the floor. You turn and leave the room, and as you go through the door, you take one last glance back at Miss Akiyama, to see her pulling up her little white panties over that tight little pussy of hers.

_You really are one sexy teacher Miss Akiyama. A little freaky, but super sexy._

\----- ORC main room - Rias POV -----

Rias: Where is (y/n)?

Akeno: He said he had detention.

Rias: But it's Saturday.

Akeno: I know.

Rias: Well, we'll have to go without him then.

Issei: Where we going?

Rias: Akeno and I have been searching for Kiba with our familiars, and mine just found Irina.

Koneko: What about Kiba.

Rias: No sign of him, but Irina looks in bad shape, so we need to go to her. Asia, you have work to do.

Asia: Yes Rias.

Rias creates a magic circle, and everyone steps into it. Seconds later, they are all in the Forest next to Irina's body. Asia rushes over to her, and starts to heal her.

Asia: She's really bad.

Issei: You can do it Asia.

Irina starts to come around, and Rias kneels down next to her.

Rias: What happened to you? Where are Kiba and Xenovia?

Irina: They got away.

Rias: Got away from what?

Irina: I let them down. I moved too slow.

Asia: Try not to push yourself.

Irina: I couldn't get away. He was too strong.

Rias: Who's he?

Irina: Please be careful.

Irina passes out again, just as another magic circle appears and Sona and Tsubaki step from it.

Rias: Thank you so much for coming Sona.

Sona: Of course. I came right after I received your message. The damage is pretty bad, isn't it?

Asia: Um, yeah. Twilight healing isn't strong enough to restore consumed stamina.

Sona: It's okay. I have the equipment to treat her at my house. Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: Right.

Tsubaki bends down and picks Irina up, then creates a magic circle, walks into it, and disappears.

Sona: She will be okay now. Thanks to your healing, she is stable, and we will be able to restore her stamina in time.

Asia: I'm glad.

Sona: So where is your hot new servant Rias? I wouldn't let him out of my sight if I were you. From what I hear, every girl in school is after him.

Rias: He's in detention.

Sona: But it's Saturday.

Rias: I know.

Sona: What did he do, he doesn't seem the type to get in to trouble?

Rias: I don't know. Akeno?

Akeno: I don't know either. I did ask him, but he never answered.

Rias: He has an attractive young teacher. He probably tried it on with her or something, or got detention on purpose, so he could spend some quality time with her.

Akeno: I think it's more likely she gave him detention so she could spend some quality time with him.

Freed steps out of the forest behind the party, his Excalibur drawn.

Freed: Well, well, well, would you look at what we have here? If it isn't the 'we all took the bait' club. Welcome all of you. So many damn devils. Asia Argento, the traitor nun who gave her soul to the Devils. How much do you love your new life as devil scum?

Issei: Shut up. You lay one hand on her. I'll do it.

Rias steps in front of Issei, and Sona somersaults over everyone to land next to her. They both create a defensive barrier to fend off Freed.

Freed: Woah, woah, hold on, don't blaze the messenger, all right? Someone wants to talk to you Red.

Rias: Which someone?

Freed: My Boss.

Freed lets out one of his maniacal laughs and looks up to a Fallen Angel, with ten wings, floating above them.

Koneko: Fallen Angel.

Akeno: And he has ten wings. It's of the leader class.

Kokabiel: It's a pleasure to meet you, daughter of the house of Gremory. I am Kokabiel.

Rias: The pleasure is all mine I'm sure, and please call me Rias. So you're the leader of the Dark Angels? It's nice to put a face with the name.

Kokabiel: Your crimson hair is quite breathtaking. Just as lovely as the scarlet haired Devil King. Even the facial expressions are similar. That is absolutely nauseating.

Rias: Thank you. Is there something you'd like to discuss with me, or are you just here to review my appearance? Not that I'm rushing you, it's nice to see a leader so close up.

Kokabiel: I'm thinking I'd like to do a little damage while I'm here, starting with this institution and moving on to the rest of the town.

Rias: Why would you want to hurt our school?

Kokabiel: I figure if I do Sirzechs will emerge to help out his sister. What do you think?

Rias: If you chose to do that, then you will be starting the war between God, the Fallen Angels, and the Devils, all over again.

Kokabiel: Better than what I got after stealing the Excaliburs. I thought for certain, Michael would come after me, but all I got was some amateur exorcists, and two Holy Sword users. Honestly, it was disappointing.

Akeno: So wait, that was your goal?

Rias: You actually want to start a war?

Kokabiel: Yes. YES. After the first three way war ended, I was so bored. There was nothing to do. Azazel and Shemhazai were being so passive about when the next one would start.

Rias: Azazel. He's the General Governor of all Fallen Angels.

Kokabiel: Not only is Azazel busy being distracted by ending wars, he's also spending time collecting something called the Sacred Gears. He always gets completely immersed in his collections.

Issei: So stealing the Holy Swords wasn't enough for you guys? Now you need Sacred gears too?

Kokabiel: No need to generalize, also I have no interest in your Boosted Gear. I realise it might be a useful weapon, but I've got what I need. Azazel might want it. I'm sure he'd like to add a Devil’s toy to his collection.

Issei: Like I'd just hand it over to him.

Kokabiel: Fallen Angels, God, Devils, we're all just barely in a state of equilibrium. Which means, I can start a war anytime with my own two hands.

Rias: You're a complete war maniac.

Kokabiel: Obviously. Why do you think I'm using Devils this time? I've got you, Rias Gremory, Lucifer's little sister, and I also have Sona Sitri, Leviathan's sister. I have no doubt that there is an abundance of power hanging over the school that the two of you attend. It'll make the perfect war zone. I know I will enjoy it immensely.

Issei: That's insane.

Freed lets out another maniacal laugh, and opens up his coat, revealing two more Excaliburs, to go with the one in his hand and the Excalibur of mimicry that is knotted around his upper arm.

Freed: Don't you just love it when he lets his psychotic side shine? I'm started to get excited about war too. And look, I even have toys to bring to the party.

Koneko: Holy Swords.

Issei: Does that mean all the swords he has are Excaliburs?

Akeno: That's what it looks like.

Freed: The fun part is that every one of them is in hyper state, ready to be used. Who's your daddy? And, I scored this Holy Sword of Mimicry. It was a gift from the sweet little girl in pigtails.

Kokabiel: Oh, don't act so surprised. What do you say, little sister of the Devil King? Nice day for a war, isn't it?

Kokabiel starts to spray Light Spears towards the Devils, and Rias, Sona and Akeno all generate barriers to block them.

Rias: Everyone, leave right now.

Asia and Issei flee, and Koneko jumps up a tree.

Issei: I can't see where he went.

Koneko: I saw him go that way. They're headed towards the Academy.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Sona: (y/n)'s at the Academy.

Sona: It would be very easy for a Fallen Angel of that type to wipe out the whole school.

Rias: The whole town. We need to get to the Academy now.

Sona: Yes.

Rias and Sona open magic circles, and everyone walks into them. They appear outside Kuoh Academy, and Rias quickly looks around for Kokabiel. Thankfully, he is nowhere to be seen yet.

Rias: Poor (y/n) is in there working away, oblivious to the danger he is in. You have to shield the Academy Sona. Keep (y/n) safe, while my peerage and I, try to fend off Kokabiel.

Sona: I'm on it Rias. I'll keep (y/n) safe.


	16. We are defeated

===== Saturday - Day 6 (part 2) =====

\----- Rias POV -----

Sona, with the help of her servants, creates a large shield over the Academy as Rias Watches on.

Sona: We've covered the entire school with a protective barrier, if nothing drastic happens, it should be able to prevent anything, or anyone in it, from becoming damaged.

Rias: Thank you Sona. This means so much.

Sona: I'll keep the barrier up as long as I can, but it wont work forever. It's not too late to contact your brother.

Rias: You know what I don't see, you trying to contact your big sister.

Sona: With good reason too. Your brother loves you. You know he would want to assist us. There's no doubt he would come here as soon as you called him, so call him.

Akeno: There's no need. I've already contacted Sirzechs.

Rias: How could you do that without asking me first?

Akeno: Look Rias. I understand you don't want to bother your brother unless we absolutely must. Our enemy is a Leader Class Fallen Angel. He's not someone you can take on your own. I think that qualifies this to be a must.

Rias: Fine.

Akeno: I thank you for your consideration President. Sirzechs is on his way. I believe his forces will arrive here in just about an hour.

Rias: Good grief girl. I can not win against you can I? Should be a fun hour. I just wish we were at full strength. Kiba missing weakens us, and I can't believe (y/n) is letting us down. Issei, I want you to be on support this time.

Issei: Support?

Rias: I want you to use your ability to transfer power to the rest of us to increase our strength.

Issei: No problem. I'm all over it.

Rias: In the meantime, I think the rest of us can stall until my brother gets here, don't you.

Akeno: I think we can manage that.

Koneko: Absolutely.

Rias: Let concentrate on being on the offensive this battle, but remember, unlike the battle against Riser, we can die this time. But I'm not going to let that happen.

Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Issei: Yes Ma'am.

A column of light shoots up into the sky, temporarily blinding everyone.

Asia: What in the world is that?

Kokabiel: It seems like the four Excaliburs have been forged into one. That is just so Valper, you know.

Rias looks up to see the Fallen Angel leader floating in the sky above them.

Rias: Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: So is big brother on his way yet? Or is it Serafall instead?

Rias: Right now, we're the ones who are ready to fight. That's all that matters.

Kokabiel clicks his fingers and an enormous light spear forms and plunges down and destroys the school gym in one blast.

Issei: The gym.

Kokabiel: Oh, this is so boring. I need a diversion.

Issei: No frickin' way.

Ddraig: WHAT'S WRONG KID.

Issei: I've just never seen a spear of light that big before. It's like it's from another dimension.

Ddraig: OF COURSE IT'S FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION. WE'RE TALKING ABOUT A MAN WHO SURVIVED FIGHTING AGAINST GOD AND THE DEVIL KINGS.

Kokabiel: Since you came all this way to see me, I might as well let you play with my favorite pet.

Kokabiel clicks his fingers again, and a large magic circle appears on the ground, which then opens up to a fiery pit. Out of the pit climbs a gigantic three headed dog with bright red glowing eyes.

Rias: Cerberus.

Akeno: Living at the gates of the underworld, it's the watchdog of Hades.

Asia: He's real? What are we going to do?

Rias: Bringing him to this world is forbidden. Let's send him back. Akeno, Koneko, let's go. Issei, use the Sacred Gear to enhance our powers.

Issei: Right. Boosted Gear! BOOST.

Cerberus send blasts of fire from all three heads, and Akeno uses frost magic to freeze the blasts. Koneko leaps in the air and lands an axe kick on one of the heads, knocking it to one side. Rias sends blasts of attacking magic at it, and it roars in anger and pain. Koneko is still on the head she kicked, and she grabs the ears and pulls the massive head around. One of the other heads is snapping at her, but all it manages to do is bite the head she is on. She leaps off the one head to attack another, but the third head comes up and snaps her out of the air closing its jaws around her. Asia lets out a scream, but then the jaws open, as Koneko who is on her back, pushes up with her feet, then she spins out of the mouth, kicking out one of its monster canines in the process. It tries to bite her again, but she kicks it in the eye, and spins back out of the way, landing back on the ground, out of reach. Seeing Issei, the enraged creature charges at him, but from out of nowhere, Xenovia jumps up and slices off one of its heads in one swing.

Akeno: That's exactly the damage you can expect from a holy sword when it's used against evil.

Rias: I would rather we didn't need the help, but I am glad you're here.

Cerberus is teetering, and Xenovia leaps again and brings her Holy Sword down in the center of the middle head. The light goes from Cerberus's eyes, and he dissolves in a wave of flames.

Issei: She's amazing.

Rias: Issei, we need that boost.

Issei: Yes Ma'am, ready.

Rias and Akeno fly down to Issei, and he transfers his boosted power to them.

Rias: Take that.

Rias sends a massive magical attack at Kokabiel, and he simply deflects it to the ground, causing an explosion and leaving a large crater.

Kokabiel: Impressive.

Off in the distance a joyful shout can be heard.

Valper: It is complete.

The column of light intensifies, then blinks out, and Valper Galilei lets out a jubilant laugh.

Valper: Finally it is done.

Kiba: Oh no.

Rias: Kiba, you're here.

Kiba ignores Rias and runs towards Valper, determined to avenge his fallen comrades.

Rias: We'll have to let Kiba worry about the Excalibur while we worry about Kokabiel. Come on Akeno.

Rias and Akeno fly up and start attacking Kokabiel. Rias sends a black bolt of magic against him, and Akeno sends a bolt of lightning. Kokabiel just laughs and blocks the attacks with his wings, then creates a large ball of magic and throws it at the girls. They put up defensive barriers, but the attack is too strong and they are both knocked from the sky. They fall to the floor, and Asia and Issei run over to them, Asia trying her best to heal all of their injuries.

Akeno: It doesn't look like we'll be able to hold out.

Rias: We have to find a way to win.

Kiba: Valper Galilei, I'm a survivor of the Holy Sword Project. Or more accurately, of those you tried to murder. I was able to live because I was reborn as a devil. I refused to die, because I knew, one day I would avenge the death of my comrades.

Kiba leaps at Valper, sword drawn, but Kokabiel throws a light spear at him. After the dust settles from the explosion, Valper is surrounded by a protective shield, and Kiba lies to one side not moving.

Rias: Kiba!

Kokabiel: You were able to avoid a direct attack? What a quick little rat. Freed.

Freed: You called. I'm here.

Issei: You again.

Kokabiel: This is our last bit of entertainment. Use the Excalibur with the power of four swords to get rid of all of this debris.

Freed: I would love to. You know that Excalibur with the ridiculous specs? Surprise. I just got one. Now, who wants the pointy end of this bad boy first? No takers? Well, I'll just go and chop up that Devil and bitch believer then. That sound okay?

Freed charges towards Asia when Xenovia leaps over everyone and swings her sword at Freed, but, using the power of his sword, he is able to dodge easily.

Freed: Too slow. Have you met? Say hello to the Chopper Rapidly. So fresh. This bad boy can make anything happen. Hey, what are you doing?

Using all of her skill, Xenovia avoids Freed's attack, springs onto her hands, spins and kicks him in the face.

Freed: My face! You scum bitch. Who kicks a beautiful creation like this? I'm going to tear you apart for that. Prepare for your final reckoning.

The Excalibur in Freed's hands starts to stretch and split into several blades, all shooting towards Xenovia.

Freed: It's not just mimicry you know? It's a nightmare.

Xenovia fends off Freed's attack again, but then Freed himself starts to duplicate, until there are many Freeds standing in front of her. All of the Freeds leap at Xenovia together and she jumps back just in time.

Freed: This is the power of Excalibur Nightmare. How do you like it Princess?

Xenovia: An illusion?

Freed: TRANSPARENCY.

The swords all disappear, and Xenovia starts to swing around wildly, trying to fend off blades she can't see.

Xenovia: He can use all of their abilities. All the swords that were combined.

Freed: Alrighty, brace yourself dears.

Issei: You mean even Xenovia can't do anything to this creep.

Xenovia: I can't defeat this guy on my own.

Xenovia continues to try and stay alive against Freed's onslaught, when Kiba starts to pull himself up again.

Valper: I've heard about you. They said one of the subjects had escaped. How tragic to survive only to live as a lowly devil. I am grateful to you and the others. You taught me what I needed to know to complete the project.

Kiba: To complete it?

Valper: The subjects we used didn't individually have enough of a particular gene required to use the Holy Sword. After I realised that, I came to a conclusion. So all I did was take out the gene from the kids who carried any of it. Then I found a way to combine and crystalize their genes. This crystal contains the correct quantity of the gene. It's the last one made from those pethetic little brats.

Freed lets out his hysterical laugh and stops his assault on Xenovia.

Freed: The other guys they tested the crystal on, died half way in, because they were too weak to take all the gene goodness. If you think about it that way, you're lucky to be fighting a one of a kind.

Xenovia: The crystal. Holy Sword users receive a blessing. Something like that is put into their bodies. A gene deficiency, that must be what they've been using them for.

Valper: Those hypocrites. After excommunicating me, they shamelessly use my research. Typical Church behaviour. Of course, we're talking about Michael, so even if he took genes from his subjects, I bet he didn't take the time to kill them.

Kiba: There was no need to kill us either. How could you?

Valper: You were nothing more than materials used in a top secret project. We had what we needed, what were we supposed to do?

Kiba: We believed what we were doing was for God. We bore everything because of that faith, and then you just threw us away like trash.

Valper: Here, why don't you take this? We've gotten to the point where we can mass produce them now.

Valper throws they blue crystal down at Kiba's feet, and he bends down and picks it up, tears running down his cheeks. Kiba cups the crystal in his hands and holds it to his chest.

Kiba: How many? How many lives did your blessed research cost? How many deaths did it take?

Rias and Akeno are back on their feet now, and together with Asia, Koneko and Issei, they start to walk over to Kiba. Blue ghost like figures start to come into being all around Kiba, and form into the images of children.

Asia: What is that?

Akeno: It's probably the different powers on the battlefield combining. And Kiba, our powers, on top of the trembling of his heart must have freed the souls from the crystal.

Kiba: I prayed and wondered, why was I the only one? Why me? It wasn't fair for me to have survived. There were kids who had bigger dreams than I did, kids who wanted to live more than I did. It was a mistake. Someone better than me should have made it out of that nightmare.

The spectres all crowd around Kiba, and embrace him.

Spectre: It's okay.  
Spectre 2: Let's all gather together.  
Spectre 3: Take us in. It's time.  
Spectre 4: You don't have to be scared.  
Spectre 5: Our hearts will forever be one.

Kiba: Yes.

The spectres then split apart into a million little blue specks of light that swirl around Kiba then shoot into his body, which glows blue for a few seconds.

Koneko: Oh that's sweet.

Issei: I can't stop crying. Damn it Kiba, you're breaking my heart.

Ddraig: THE KNIGHT HAS PEAKED. IT HAPPENS WHEN THE USER OF A SACRED GEAR IS ONE HUNDRED PERCENT IN TUNE WITH HIS GEAR, AND HE HAS A BURNING NEED FOR MORE POWER, TO FULFIL HIS HEART'S DESIRE. IT'S ALSO CALLED THE BALANCE BREAKER.

Kiba: My comrades, they never wanted me to seek revenge, they wanted me free, but I'm not. First I need to destroy the evil in front of me. Then no-one else will have to suffer. Time for a new sword.

Kiba generates a sword, takes it, and holds it aloft, where dark magic starts to swirl around it.

Kiba: Dear comrades who's souls have merged with mine, we shall overcome this together, all our dreams that were stifled can now come true. I'll create a sword for Rias and all of my fallen friends. Sword Brith Go. It's the Sword of Betrayer, a sword vested with both Holy and Devil powers.

Rias: Holy and Devil powers fused together?

Issei: Now I get what Ddraig was talking about. He said that Kiba had peaked. So that sword must be his Balance Breaker.

Valper: A Holy Devil Sword. It's impossible. Two opposing elements can not mix together. Something like that is an aberration.

Kiba starts walking towards Valper, and a look of absolute fear comes over his face.

Valper: Help me Freed.

Freed: I'm here.

Freed leaps between Valper and Kiba, as a trembling Valper backs away.

Valper: Ha, you are such a little fool. You should have let yourself be killed with the rest of them.

Issei: Kiba. Go on and kick that freak bastard's ass.

Rias: You can do it Kiba.

Akeno: Come on Kiba, we all believe in you.

Koneko: I want to see blood.

Asia: Kiba.

Kiba: Thank you.

Freed: Gross, another moving scene from the house of Gag-me-gremory. Now my skin is starting to crawl and it's creeping me out. I can't take it. I need to hurry up and kill you. Yes, that should make me feel much better.

Xenovia: Talk to me knight of Rias Gremory. Are the two of us still fighting on the same side?

Kiba: I'd like to think we are.

Xenovia: I have a thought then. Why don't we destroy that Excalibur together?

Kiba: Are you sure?

Xenovia: I understand that technically we're looking at a Holy Sword, but there's nothing Holy about that.

Kiba: Agreed.

Xenovia: Oh Peter, Oh Basileus and Dionysus, and the Blessed Virgin Mary, I ask you to please hear my prayers.

A Magic circle forms and a gigantic sword start to emerge from it, and Xenovia reaches out and takes ahold of it.

Xenovia: In the name of the Saint living within this blade, I hereby set you free. This is called Durandal.

Kiba: Durandal.

Issei: It's a Holy Sword.

Akeno: A Sword on par with Excalibur, said to be able to cut anything in this world.

Valper: That's impossible. My research didn't go into how to use Durandal. No-one should be able to wield that thing.

Xenovia: You're wrong. Unlike Kiba or Irina, I'm one of the rarely found naturals.

Valper: One who is perfectly suitable, also known as a True Holy Sword User.

Xenovia: This kiddo cuts anything he touches to pieces. He doesn't always listen to me either. Besides that, he's infinitely dangerous if not stored in another dimension.

Freed: I don't believe you. AGHH.

Freed send the stretched blade out towards Xenovia, splitting into four, each attacking her from a different direction, but she takes one sweeping slash with Durandal, and severs all of them. Freed uses his super speed and leaps at Xenovia, but Kiba blocks his attack with the Sword of Betrayer, and Xenovia take this opportunity to leap in the air and bring Durandal down on the Excalibur, while it is still blocked by the Holy Devil blade, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

Freed: My sword broke. Are you fucking kidding me? How could I be taken out by lame devil scum? Kiba flicks his sword up and drives the point through Freed's chest. Freed has just long enough to look shocked, before his body explodes into light.

Kiba: That's the power of a Holy Devil Sword.

Valper: How is this possible? In theory the fusion of Holy and Devil powers is... Yes, I understand now, if the balance between Holy and Devil powers is disrupted, it could be possible. Which means, not only the Devil Kings, but God... AGGG

A light spear plunges down from above, going straight through Valper, and he too explodes into light.

Kokabiel: Oh Valper, you really were very talented, unfortunately, you weren't supposed to figure that part out.

Rias: Okay Kokabiel, what are you trying to do here?

Kokabiel: I'm destroying everything I find tedious. Now I'm even more bored than before. Hey there, little boy.

Issei: Yeah, what do you want?

Kokabiel: Raise the Dragon's power as much as you can and transfer it to one of them.

Issei: Why would you want me to do that?

Rias: So what? Are you offering to give us a chance? Don't bother, we don't need it.

Kokabiel puts his head back and lets out an amused laugh.

Kokabiel: You're being ridiculous Rias my dear. You're gonna need more than a little power up.

Rias looks over at Issei, and takes his hand.

Rias: We're out of time. Let's go. We can do it.

Issei: BOOST, BOOST, BOOST,BOOST, BOOST, BOOST. Transfer.

The power flows through Rias, surrounding her with a green aura, and she leaps into the sky to face Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: Now things are getting interesting. You've been blessed with power almost as strong as your big brother little girl.

Rias: In that case, be gone.

Rias sends a blast of power at Kokabiel, but he simply shields himself with his wings.

Kokabiel: So much better and far more interesting.

Rias sends blast after blast until she is exhausted, and she falls to the ground. Issei and Asia rush over to her, and Asia tries to heal her as best as she can.

Rias: Go Akeno.

Akeno: Now bring out thunder.

Akeno sends a continual stream of lightening at Kokabiel and again he just shields himself with his wings.

Kokabiel: Could it be she who possesses the power of Baraqiel is trying to fight.

Akeno: Don't speak his name, I am nothing like that creature.

Akeno keeps going until the lightning dies and she drops from the sky, also exhausted.

Kokabiel: Oh, say it isn't so. What an amusing house Rias. The Red Dragon Emperor, a ruined Sword Project subject, and Baraqiel's daughter.

Issei: Akeno, you're the daughter of a Fallen Angel?

Kokabiel: How terribly amusing. A propensity for inferior products must run in the family.

Rias: Your insulting comments about my brother will not be tolerated, but for insulting my servants, you will pay the ultimate price and DIE!

Rias finding new power from her fury towards Kokabiel send another blast at him with everything she's got, but he just stands there and takes it.

Kokabiel: By all means, go ahead and try, Crimson Haired Ruined Princess. Please tell me you realise you're confronting the arch enemy of Devils. You might as well take advantage of this opportunity, you may never get it again.

Issei: Hey, douche-nozzle, you say one more rude thing to Rias, and I'm going to beat the shit out of you.

Kokabiel: Really? You must be an idiot.

Kokabiel flies down to near the ground, and just hovers with an amused look on his face.

Issei: I am what I am asshole. Stay right there if you want some. Now, Boosted Gear go. BOOST.

Rias: Don't Issei. No!

Xenovia looks at Kiba, and they both start to charge Kokabiel.

Xenovia: We've got your back. I think we can buy you a little more time.

Kiba: Just focus on powering up for now.

Issei: Right, totally focusing. BOOST.

Koneko runs past Issei, as both Xenovia and Kiba leap and attack Kokabiel. He grabs Kiba's blade between the fingers of one hand and Xenovia's blade between the fingers of the other.

Kokabiel: Oh, what could be more fun that attacks from a Holy Sword, and a Holy Devil Sword at the same time.

Koneko: This.

Koneko goes flying through the air, aiming a kick at Kokabiel's head, but he just unfurls his wings once more and send all three of his attackers flying. They land hard and don't get back up and Kokabiel just laughs at their futile attacks.

Issei: Koneko! BOOST. Just a little longer.

Kiba climbs back to his feet and charges Kokabiel again, but Kokabiel send a bolt of light at him. He blocks it with his sword but is still sent flying. Kokabiel sends another bolt at him, and he is defenseless against it, but Xenovia steps in front of him and block's it with Durandal.

Kokabiel: Why fight so hard for these losers. You don't even realise you've lost your Master.

Xenovia: What?

Rias: Mind clarifying?

Xenovia: Kokabiel, tell me what 'lost your Master' is supposed to mean?

Kokabiel: Woops. That just slipped right out.

Xenovia: Answer my question now.

Kokabiel throws his head back and starts laughing hysterically. He surveys the battlefield, looking from one fallen enemy to another.

Kokabiel: I guess I am trying to start a war. There's no point in hiding it anymore. I might as well tell you the brutal truth. In the previous three way war, God was actually killed along with the four great Devil Kings.

Xenovia: No way. God's dead?

Rias: He's what? God is dead? But how is that possible? You're lying. I've never heard anything about that.

Kokabiel: Back then the Devils lost all their Kings, and most of their high level Devils. The Angels and Fallen Angels lost almost everyone except for their leaders. Pure Angels could not increase their numbers, and purebred Devils are just as rare aren't they?

Asia: It's not true. It can't be.

Kokabiel: All sides have been ruined to the point that they have to rely on humans to survive. Angels, Fallen Angels, Devils, the leaders of the three factions had to seal away this information. That way the god fearing humans would keep on fearing.

Asia is in a state of shock, and Xenovia falls to her knees.

Xenovia: Lies, all lies. It's not true.

Kokabiel: Now, you must remember I couldn't care less about any of that. What drives me crazy, is that after God and those Devil Kings died, it was decided to stop the war. Why would they do something like that in the middle of winning? How dare they try to stop me from squashing my enemies just when it was getting fun? We would have won. Even that bastard Azazel declared there would never be another war. What the fuck?

Asia: God doesn't exist anymore? Then where is the love that is being given to us coming from?

Kokabiel: Hah, Michael has been holding his own so far. He's the one that's been keeping the Angels and humans together in God's stead.

Xenovia: The Archangel Michael is acting as God's agent? That means, all our prayers…

Kokabiel: As long as the system works, prayer and exorcisms will endure to a certain extent. I'm sure someone has been listening.

Asia faints and Koneko catches her before she hits the ground.

Issei: Asia.

Xenovia: It's natural. A natural reaction. I'm surprised that I can still think right now.

Kokabiel: Well, I suppose knowing the number of believers in God has drastically dropped probably doesn't help anything, does it? Without anything to manage the balance between good and evil, it's no wonder that something contradictory like the Holy Devil Sword would appear. Which means the war must continue, and I'll keep it going by taking your heads if I have to.

Rias is weeping, and Akeno turns to her concerned.

Akeno: Are you okay?

Rias: I let my pride get in the way. It's my fault.

Issei: Don't fuck with me. I'm not going to let you destroy this town or my friends, and I don't care what bullshit reasons you've got. Besides, I don't think you understand, I'm going to be Harem King. And some cliche wing flapping Fallen Angel is not getting in my way.

Kokabiel: Haha, a Harem King? You mean that's all the infamous Red Dragon Emperor wants? Then join me, you'll be Harem King in no time. Beautiful girls falling at your feet wherever you go. You just point at the ones you like and take them.

Issei: I... won't... fall... for.. your... sweet... sweet... awesome... words. Even though that totally sounds like the shits.

Rias: Issei!

Issei: Yes Ma'am. Sorry, you know how I get with the word harem, this guy ain't playing fair at all.

Rias: If you really like girls that much, listen up, after we get home, I will let you do whatever you want to my breasts.

Issei: Like for real? So not just basic groping, but like... I... can... suck on them titties?

Rias: Yep, you can. If that's what it takes, it's a small price to pay.

The green gem on Issei's Sacred Gear flares brightly, and he transforms into a full set of Dragon Armor.

Issei: You're going down, and I'm going to suck on a pair of jumbos. Man, I can almost feel them in my mouth already. Oh yeah. I feel like I could kick God's ass right now. Lucky for him, he's already dead.

Ddraig: BALANCE BREAKER.

Rias: Wow. All he needed for his Balance Breaker was the offer to suck on my breasts.

Akeno: Like Kiba, he needed more power to be able to obtain his heart's desire.

Kokabiel: Unbelievable.

Issei: My name is Issei Hyoudou, and I possess a Sacred Gear powered by sex and passion.

Kiba: This is embarrassing. I bet he thinks that sounds cool.

Konoko: Being a twisted pervert will never be cool.

Kokabiel throws a Light Spear at Issei, but it bounces off his Dragon Armor. He races at Kokabiel and tries to punch him, but Kokabiel flicks him away with his wings.

Kokabiel: Interesting. I wonder how much damage you can sustain, before your Dragon Armor can't take anymore?

Issei: More than you can dish out Fallen Douchebag. Nothing is going to stop me having fun time with Rias's mammoth jigglies.

Kokabiel throws another Light Spear at Issei, which he deflects with his gauntlet, and then another which bounces off of his armor. Issei flies at Kokabiel again, as a third Spear goes straight into his chest.

Rias: Issei!

Issei: Oh shit sticks.

Issei's Dragon Armor took most of the damage, but it shatters, leaving Issei bloody on the floor.

Rias: Asia, pull yourself together, you need to heal Issei now.

Kokabiel: Is that all the legendary Red Dragon Emperor has to offer? How disappointing. Now Rias my dear, it must be time for you to call your brother.

Rias: He is already on his way.

Kokabiel: Good, GOOD. Now all I need to decide, is if he should find his dear little sister, and her quaint little group, dead when he gets here.

_I have failed. There is nothing left we can do. We are defeated._


	17. Am I dying?

===== Saturday - Day 6 (part 3) =====

You leave Miss Akiyama, and hurry out of the school, only to find Sona and her peerage floating in the air and generating a massive domed shield over the school.

Sona: (y/n), get out there, Rias needs you. She's fighting off the Fallen Angel Kokabiel, and she needs all the help she can get. Other than Tsubaki and me, everyone else here, is running out of power. We won't be able to hold this barrier up for much longer.

You rush out to where Rias and the other are. They all look to be in bad shape, and the imposing figure of the Fallen Angel Kokabiel floats above everyone. What you assume is Issei in some sort of fancy red armor charges towards Kokabiel, but he just creates a spear of light, and throws it at Issei, striking him in the chest. Issei's armor shatters into pieces, and he collapses to the floor bleeding.

Rias: Issei!

Issei: Oh shit sticks.

Rias: Asia, pull yourself together, you need to heal Issei now.

Kokabiel: Is that all the legendary Red Dragon Emperor has to offer? How disappointing. Now Rias my dear, it must be time for you to call your brother.

Rias: He is already on his way.

Kokabiel: Good, GOOD. Now all I need to decide, is if he should find his dear little sister, and her quaint little group, dead when he gets here.

(y/n): Keep away from them asshole

Rias,Akeno,Koneko: (y/n).

Kokabiel: Oh, what do we have here? Another little devil for me to play with? What fun. Someone to keep me occupied until big brother gets here. Let's see if you can last any longer than these other losers.

Kokabiel throws a Light Spear at you, and you automatically generate a shield and block the attack.

Akeno: Well done (y/n), but be careful to conserve your power. He has worn us all down with those spears.

You decide to fight him in the air, and so, for the first time, you try to summon your devil wings. You imagine a pair of wings springing from your back, and hear a collective intake of breath from all of those around you.

Akeno,Koneko: Wow.

Rias: By Satan, four?

(y/n): What?

Kokabiel: Oh my. Four sets of wings. Quite a powerful little rat aren't you. Maybe this fight will actual keep me amused after all. Don't get too cocky though, I'm a Leader Class, and I have five sets of wings.

Akeno: Tamara said your dad was a powerful Devil, but we never imagined…

You launch yourself into the air and fly towards Kokabiel, loving the sensation and freedom of flying. Kokabiel throws a Light Spear at you, but in the air, it is so easy to dodge out of the way. You hear an explosion behind you, and you look back to make sure everyone is okay.

_I have to be careful not to be in line with anyone if I'm going to dodge his attacks. I don't want someone behind me to get hurt._

Everyone is fine, and you can see that Asia is now attending to Issei's wound. You shoot a bolt of magic at Kokabiel, as you fly towards him, as much as anything, to keep him busy while you close the distance. He shields himself with his five sets of wings, but then you are on top of him and you proceed to pummel his closed wings with punches. He unfurls his wings and batters you with them, sending you flying and cutting into your face quite badly.

Rias: (y/n)! Be careful.

Kokabiel: Quite a strong little rat aren't we. That actually was quite painful. What is a devil like you doing in the pathetic Gremory household? You should come and work for me. I could grant you your every wish. You could be a King.

Your wound seals closed, but you know that you need to be more aware of those wings. They really pack a punch, and you don't know how much you can rely on your regenerative power to keep you in one piece.

Kokabiel: Oh, and you can heal too. This gets more and more interesting. So what say you? Would you like to be a King?

(y/n): Nah, thanks for the offer and all that, but I'd rather be a servant by Rias's side than a King by yours.

Kokabiel: Then I guess you will have to die little rat. What a shame. What a waste.

You fly at Kokabiel again, once more shooting a magic bolt before you, and again he shields himself with his wings. You start to batter him again, but this time you are anticipating his wing attack. As soon as you see a crack open in his wings, you grab ahold of the top pair, one wing in each hand, brace your feet against his body, and pull with all your might, ripping the two wings from him and flying backwards out of reach of his attack. Kokabiel howls with pain and anger, and all sign of fun is gone from his expression. He wasn't taking this fight seriously, but now you can tell that he really wants to kill you, and he probably would like it to be a slow and painful death. You look at him with as much disdain as you can muster and throw his wings to the ground.

(y/n): You don't have more wings than me now, do you?

Kokabiel: You insolent vermin. You will pay for that.

(y/n): Bring it asshole.

You fly at Kokabiel again, as he throws Light Spears at you, but you dodge from side to side and avoid all of his attacks. This time just as you are about to reach him, you muster all of your magical strength and shoot a bolt at him from almost point blank range. He quickly shields himself with his wings, but because of your short distance, and the fact he now has two wings missing, your bolt slips through and blasts his chest and face, burning him quite badly. He bellows in pain and flies back out of reach.

Kokabiel: My face! This is impossible. How can a mere Devil hurt me?

You fly at Kokabiel again, and he starts to spray Light Spears at you. You swoop and duck to avoid all of his attacks, but then you realise that after one swoop, a spear you avoided is heading towards the people on the ground. You look back just in time to see it about to hit Koneko, and at the last second you manage to erect a shield to absorb the attack.

Kokabiel: Hah. Now I know your weakness. You can't let me hurt a pretty girl. What if I send my attacks to them instead of at you? What will you do then?

Kokabiel throws a Light Spear at Rias, and you put a shield up in front of her, which absorbs the attack. Kokabiel starts laughing and generates two spears which he throws at Asia and Akeno at the same time, and you put up two barriers at the same time to thwart the attack. He generates four spears which he throws at Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia simultaneously, and you manage to put up four shields to save them.

Kokabiel: Oh, what a clever little rat you are. How many can you shield at once? What would you do if I also attack that pretty little follower of God?

You try to build five shields at once, but you only practiced up to four, and you're not ready for this. You start to panic as you fail to build a fifth shield. You can't let him kill Xenovia. Kokabiel starts laughing and generates five Light Spears. He throws them, and you do the only thing you can, you let your four shields protect Rias, Akeno, Koneko and Asia, and you move faster than you have even done before and get yourself between Xenovia and the fifth spear. The pain is intense as the spear rips into you. It hits you in the gut, and you look down, as the spear disappears, and you can see a massive hole right through you. Kokabiel is laughing louder than ever, but on top of that you can hear screams. All of the girls are screaming, and running in your direction. You hit the ground not far from Xenovia, and she kneels on the ground and puts your head in her lap. Your vision is going dark, and you start to black out. You can feel Xenovia brush your hair from your face, and you think you can see Rias, then Koneko looking down at you, but then it's totally black.

_Was Xenovia crying? No, she hates me, I must have imagined it. Am I dying? I can't feel anything anymore. Is that a bad sign?_

Asia: I can't heal him. I can't heal him.

\----- Xenovia POV -----

_You stupid fool (y/n). You idiot. Why would you do that? You're going to die protecting me? I'm a believer of God, and you're a Devil. We're enemies. And God isn't even alive anymore, you should have let me die. You fool. You can't die, you just can't. Please Lord, please Michael, help this soul, take my life if you have to, but let him live._

\----- Rias POV -----

_No (y/n). You just had to be the hero didn't you? I never even told you how I feel about you. Don't you dare die. You were protecting my family. You were protecting me. If anyone is to die, it should be me. You can't die. I won't allow it. I forbid you to die. We have a contract. Don't you dare break it now._

\----- Asia POV -----

_Don't die (y/n). I beg of you. I love you. Oh mighty Lord, please hear my prayer... OUCH, please save this man I love... OUCH, he's a good man and... OUCH, doesn't deserve to die... OUCH._

\----- Akeno POV -----

_NOOOO! Why (y/n), why? I showed you how to defend yourself. Why did you have to save us? Why did you have to save me? Please (y/n), don't die. I have started to have feelings for you that I've never felt before. Not just wanting to feel you inside me, it's so much more than that. I think that I might love you (y/n). Please don't die._

\----- Koneko POV -----

_You can't die (y/n), I won't allow it. As your protector, you should have let me be hit, not you. How dare you put a shield up on me, when you needed it for yourself? Kokabiel, I'm going to kick your ass. You're going to wish you never hurt (y/n)._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

It's all dark, and even the sound of screaming and that damned laughter starts to fade, when one voice breaks through to you.

Tamara: BALANCE BREAKER.

You start to feel warmth flowing back into your body, and the pain returns.

Tamara: You have reached your Balance Breaker (y/n). You're heart's desire was to have to power to protect the ones that you love. You now have that power. Your healing is super accelerated, and you now have on armor that will withstand a direct hit from almost anything. Basically you're a total badass now, and you look badass too, if I do say so myself.

The sound from outside is coming back now, as is all feeling in your body, but the intense pain in your gut soon starts to fade. You can still feel what you assume it Xenovia stroking your hair, and someone has ahold of your arms, and there is a total confusion of chatter.

Xenovia: What's happening?

Asia: He's healing himself.

Akeno: It must be his Balance Breaker.

Issei: But what was his "heart's desire", it's not like Rias offered 'him' her boobies.

Rias: Us. To protect us was his heart's desire. That's what he needed more power for.

Kiba: So much cooler than your reason Issei.

Xenovia: What about the clothes he's wearing?

Akeno: Must be his equivalent of Issei's Dragon Armor.

Xenovia: Doesn't look very protective.

Akeno: No, but he looks hot.

You open your eyes, your head is still in Xenovia's lap, and everyone else is standing over you. Except for Koneko.

_Where is Koneko?_

A fear suddenly grips you. You don't know why, but you're worried for Koneko. You leap up and everyone jump back in surprise. You look around and spot Koneko. She is about to take on Kokabiel all by herself, and he has a large grin on his face in anticipation of an easy victory. Kokabiel generates a large Light Spear, and is about to throw it at Koneko, but she doesn't even look like she's going to try and avoid it.

(y/n): No Koneko!

You fly to Koneko as fast as you can, which with your new Balance Breaker, is almost instantaneous. Kokabiel throws the spear, and you embrace Koneko, and spin around so that your back is towards Kokabiel. Koneko fights to get away, but you're holding her too tight, and she can't move. The Light Spear hit you in the center of your back, but you can hardly even feel it.

Kokabiel: What? How are you alive little rat? You should be dead.

This seems to wake Koneko from a trance. She shakes tears from her eyes, and sees you for the first time.

Koneko: (y/n). You're alive.

You smile at her, as another spear hit you in the back.

Kokabiel: Die why don't you? You're being much more trouble than I expected.

(y/n): Will you fly back to the others? I have some unfinished business with the fallen asshole.

Koneko: Okay, but don't die or I'll never forgive you.

(y/n): The same applies to you.

You fly Koneko half way back to the others, then let her go to fly the rest of the way herself, then you turn and face Kokabiel once more. You're about to attack him again, when there is a loud cracking sound, a bright flash of white light, and suddenly there is another figure in the sky near Kokabiel.

Issei: My body is starting to shake, what is that thing?

Kokabiel: Why is the Vanishing Dragon here?

Issei: The Vanishing Dragon? What the hell's going on here?

Vanishing Dragon: You seem to be struggling a bit Kokabiel. Maybe I wasn't needed after all.

Kokabiel: What are you talking about. I am just toying with them. You won't interfere here. I will have my war.

The Vanishing Dragon, has the same sort of armor as Issei's Red Dragon Armor, but it is white, and he has a pair of blue crystal wings. Kokabiel generates a large Light Spear, bigger than any that he threw at you and aims it at the Vanishing Dragon.

Vanishing Dragon: DIVIDE.

The Light Spear halves in size, and the blue wings glow briefly.

Kokabiel: What have you done?

Vanishing Dragon: His name is Albion. One of the powers of my Sacred Gear is Divine Devinding. Every ten seconds he cuts in half the power of anything, sustaining me with that power.

Issei: Cuts it in half?

Vanishing Dragon: You better hurry up or you won't have enough power to defeat a human.

Rias: The Red Dragon multiplies its owners power and transfers it to something, while the White Dragon halves the enemies power, using that gain for it's owner. So the legends were right.

Vanishing Dragon: Are you still bored? Here let me make this more fun for you.

The Vanishing Dragon flies straight at Kokabiel, hitting in the chest before he can react, causing him to spit blood.

Vanishing Dragon: I've been told you're getting out of hand. Azazel asked me to bring you back, even if it requires all of my power.

The Vanishing Dragon takes a hold of Kokabiel, and flies at super speed, suddenly vanishing in another flash of brilliant white light.

Rias: They're gone.

With another flash of light, the Vanishing Dragon is back, but Kokabiel is no longer with him. He lands in front of Issei.

Ddraig: I WONDERED IF YOU WERE JUST GOING TO IGNORE ME ALBION.

Albion: SO YOU ARE STILL ALIVE RED ONE.

Ddraig: I'VE BEEN WONDERING WHEN WE WOULD FINALLY MEET AGAIN.

Albion: AS HAVE I, WE ARE STILL FATED TO FIGHT.

Ddraig: IT IS INEVITABLE.

Rias: I can't imagine a battle between those two.

Albion: LET'S MEET AGAIN SOON DDRAIG.

Ddraig: YES, LET'S ALBION.

Issei: Hey, what the hell's going on?

Vanishing Dragon: BEFORE YOU CAN UNDERSTAND YOU WILL NEED MORE POWER. BECOME STRONGER MY ARCH RIVAL, WE WILL FIGHT SOME DAY.

The Vanishing Dragon flies straight up at super speed, and then disappears in another flash of brilliant white light.

You land back down next to Rias and the girls, and Akeno, Asia and Koneko immediately swarm you. You are surrounded with breasts pressing into you from every angle.

Akeno: You're alive. I was so scared. You saved us.

Koneko: Thank you for not dying.

Asia: You saved us all.

(y/n): I think that Vanishing Dragon dude saved us actually, but I'm glad I was here in time to help anyway.

Rias: (y/n).

Rias sounds pissed at you, and the three girls back away, so that only Rias is in front of you. She steps forward and slaps you around the face. You can't feel it at all, thanks to your Balance Breaker, but you're still a little shocked.

_What did I do this time?_

Rias: How dare you scare me so?

Then she grabs ahold of the back of your head and pulls your face into her ample cleavage.

Issei: Hey, get your face off there, that's my spot.

Rias: Thank you. You saved us all. The Vanishing Dragon may have been the one who defeated Kokabiel, but if you hadn't been here to protect us, we would have all been dead long before he arrived. Thank you so much (y/n). And you're a Balance Breaker too, I'm so proud of you.

Issei: Hey, I'm a Balance Breaker too you know.

Rias lets you go, and you pull back and look at her face. There are tears running down her cheeks, but she is smiling. She looks over at Issei, and holds her arms wide, and he rushes over and pushes you out the way so that he can rest his head on her breasts.

Rias: Yes, I'm proud of you too Issei.

You pull away to give Rias and Issei more room, and you notice that Asia doesn't look her normal cheerful self.

(y/n): What's wrong Asia? Are you okay?

Asia throws her arms around you and rests her head on your chest, and you can feel that she is sobbing.

Asia: Kokabiel told us that God died in the last war.

(y/n): Oh, I'm so sorry Asia. That must be so hard for you.

Asia: Yes, but I'm a Devil now. It really hurts, but I have a family now. I have Rias, and Issei, and everyone, and you. Thank you (y/n).

She reaches up and kisses you on the cheek, then goes red and backs away, and starts to heal Akeno, who doesn't seem to really need healing anymore. You smile at Akeno and Koneko, then something Asia said strikes you 'It really hurts, but I have family now.'

_What about Xenovia? The church was her family. She must feel totally lost._

She is just standing to one side, all alone. Everyone else has been celebrating a victory, but what sort of victory is it to her? She has just lost the most important thing in her life. You walk over to her and take both of her hands in yours.

(y/n): I'm so sorry Xenovia. I can't even begin to imagine how hard this is for you. It's bad enough for Asia, but I know for you the church is your life.

You can see tears start to fall, and you move closer and embrace her. After a few seconds, she returns the hug resting her head on your shoulder and sobbing openly. She continues to cry for a little while, then she pulls herself together and pushes away from you.

Xenovia: Thank you (y/n). For this and for saving my life. God may be dead, but he is still working in mysterious ways. You're the last person I expected... well…

(y/n): It's okay, there is no need to say anything. You're more than welcome for everything.

Xenovia kisses you briefly on the lips, goes bright red, then hefts Durandle over one shoulder and walks to where the broken parts of the Excalibur Nightmare lie. She picks them up and with out looking back, she walks away.

Xenovia: I have to report back to the church.

You watch Xenovia go, and notice Kiba, who is also standing to one side, looking almost as forlorn as Xenovia did.

(y/n): Kiba, you're back. I'm glad you're back dude. We all missed you.

Issei: Yeah, and you did it pretty boy. You avenged your fallen comrades.

Kiba: Thank you Issei, thank you (y/n).

Issei: Hey, is that the Holy Devil Sword? It's totally badass.

Rias: Kiba.

Kiba: Rias.

Rias: I'm glad you decided to come back to us. And for you to be a Balance Breaker. As your Master, I can't tell how proud of you that makes me.

Kiba: Still though, I betrayed the club members, and worse, I betrayed the one person who saved my life such a long time ago. I can't make up for what I've done.

Rias: But you came back. That's enough for me Kiba. That's enough for all of us. And I have two other Balance Breakers as well, Issei, and (y/n). Everything turned out well. Now, Kiba, bend over, it's time for a thousand spanks.

Kiba: What?

Issei: Haha, awesome, good luck taking it pretty boy.

Kiba: Shut up Issei.

Sona: Well done Rias. You did it.

Rias: Sona. Thank you for your help.

Sona: I wonder why the White Dragon Emperor turned up out of the blue like that?

Rias: I wonder if he knew he was helping us?

Sona: Oh, I certainly doubt it. Now, Tsubaki, time to repair the damage done to our school. We should be able to manage before the weekend is over.

Rias: Do you want any help?

Sona: No, taking care of the school, is the job of the Student Council.

Sona and Tsubaki wander off to start the repairs, and Rias starts to administer Kiba's punishment. You can hear the howls as Rias counts his spanks, but you're starting to feel very tired.

Tamara: Time to end your Balance Breaker, but I warn…

Everything goes black


	18. Swimming lessons

===== Sunday - Day 7 (part 1) =====

You wake slowly, and as you come round, you notice that you are in bed with two naked girls. Koneko, judging by the size of the breasts on your right arm, and you would guess Akeno, on your left.

_How did I get in bed? What happened? The fight, we fought Kokabiel. My Balance Breaker, I turned it off and that's the last thing I remember._

As you start to stir, you feel both girls move. You open your eyes, and you see both Akeno and Koneko. They both prop themselves up on their elbows, revealing their naked bodies down to their flat bellies, smile at you, and both start to run their fingers through your hair.

Koneko: You're awake.

Akeno: How do you feel?

(y/n): I feel good. What happened? Why are you two here?

Akeno: You collapsed when your Balance Breaker ended.

Konoko: And we have been with you, in shifts, two at a time, waiting for you to wake.

(y/n): How long have I been asleep?

Akeno: It's almost noon on Sunday.

Koneko: You've been out for more than twenty-four hours.

(y/n): Wow.

Akeno: We need to go and see Rias. Are you sure you're okay now?

(y/n): Yes, I feel great.

Akeno: Good.

The two girls climb out of bed, totally naked, and start to dress in front of you. This isn't doing anything to help with the raging hardon you have, so you close your eyes and wait for them to finish. Akeno finishes first, and she grabs the sheet and whips it off of you.

Akeno: Come on then. Get up and get dressed.

(y/n): Er, I have to wait for a bit.

Akeno: I could help with that.

Koneko: Touch him and I break you.

Akeno: What if he wants me to?

Koneko: We're going to the sitting room. We'll see you out there when you're, er, prepared.

Koenko grabs Akeno by the arm, and escortes her out of your room, closing the door behind her. You do your exercise routine, take a quick shower, and get dressed, then make your way to the sitting room. You feel absolutely starving, but you don't want to leave the girls waiting for you, so you ignore your rumbling stomach and go straight there. To your surprise, when you get there, the room is full. Everyone from the ORC is in there, including Rias. Akeno and Koneko sit either end of one sofa, Rias sits next to Issei on another and Asia and Kiba sit either end of the third sofa. Everyone smiles at you when you enter the room, except for Issei, and even he doesn't scowl at you.

Rias: I'm glad to hear you are feeling better. You had us all worried for a while there.

(y/n): I'm sorry if I scared you.

Issei: Not much of a Balance Breaker if you have to sleep for a day every time you use it.

Rias: Issei! It kept him alive, that's what matters.

Akeno pats the seat next to her for you to sit down, and you sit between her and Koneko. As you sit, your stomach lets out a loud growl.

Asia: Oh, you must be so hungry, I'll go and get you some food.

(y/n): I must admit, I am starving. Thank you Asia.

Asia: Oh, my pleasure. I'll be right back.

Asia hurries off to the kitchen, as your stomach let off another growl.

(y/n): So why are you here Rias? I didn't expect you to be at the dorms.

Rias: We've been taking it in turns, sleeping with you in shifts, while you were out. Asia and I took one shift, and Akeno and Koneko took the other. As I said, we were worried about you.

Issei: Yeah, I had to sleep alone last night thanks to you.

Kiba: Your alive thanks to him.

Issei: I would have been able to defeat Kokabiel if he hadn't jumped in and stole all the glory. It's your fault I didn't get to suck on Rias's titties.

(y/n): Huh?

Rias: That's enough of that Issei. No need to bother him with your breast obsession.

Issei: So what's with your Balance Breaker. Not exactly good armor.

Asia rushes back in with a plate of sandwiches and hands it to you, and you smile at her and take the plate.

(y/n): Thanks.

You attack the sandwiches, devouring them one after the other. Everyone watches you stunned, but you don't stop until the plate is empty.

(y/n): Thank you Asia, I needed that.

Kiba: You put Koneko to shame, the way you cleaned that plate.

(y/n): What do you mean about my Balance Breaker Issei? I mean, Tamara said I had Armor on, but it didn't feel like it. What did it look like?

Issei: You looked stupid. You had black leather pants, a stupid black t-shirt, a crappy leather jacket and some sunglasses. I’m sure you would have thought you looked badass, but I just thought you looked like a dick.

Koneko: He looked hot.

Rias: The armor obviously worked, since he took a direct hit from several Light Spears.

(y/n): I think it's cool that my armor isn't as obnoxious as yours. At least I could walk down the street in mine without getting a second glance. You can't do that in yours.

Akeno: Oh, you would get a second glance. You looked super sexy. You'd get a second and third glance from every woman you passed.

Issei: I still don't get how a stupid t-shirt can give any protection at all.

Tamara: That is because you are ignorant.

Issei: No need to be rude.

Ddraig: SHE IS CORRECT. YOU ARE IGNORANT OF THE WAY YOUR BALANCE BREAKER ARMOR WORKS. FOR INSTANCE, WHEN A WOMAN HAS BEEN THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR, HER VERSION OF THE DRAGON ARMOR, IS SLIGHTLY MORE REVEALING THAN YOURS. WHEN A WOMAN IS WEARING MY DRAGON ARMOR, IT'S A SKIRT INSTEAD OF GRIEVES, AND THE BREASTPLATE LEAVES THE UPPER CHEST AND BELLY REVEALED. THAT DOESN'T MEAN THAT IF SHE GETS HIT IN HER THIGH, OR HER BREAST, SHE IS NOT PROTECTED. WE GET TO CHOOSE HOW THE ARMOR LOOKS, BUT YOU ARE PROTECTED ALL OVER REGARDLESS. I THINK YOU LOOK BADASS IN YOUR DRAGON ARMOR, THE MOTHER DRAGON, IS A BIT MORE SUBTLE IN HER TASTES.

(y/n): So how come I had to sleep for so long, and I was so hungry?

Tamara: I was about to tell you, when you canceled your Balance Breaker, there is a price to pay. Your Balance Breaker makes you almost invincible. You are even stronger, even faster, you regenerate at a phenomenal rate, and your armor can stop almost anything. But when you turn off your Balance Breaker, the payment is due. The more damage the armor has absorbed, the more health you had to regenerate, etcetera, it all comes out of your endurance. Someone with low endurance could even die. You have fantastic endurance though, because, the amount of damage you regenerated, and the amount your armor withstood, a normal man would have been asleep for days.

Koneko: He's very virile.

Akeno: I like your style Mother Dragon. He looks super hot in those leather pants.

Tamara: I agree.

Just then, the main door opens, and Xenovia walks in.

Rias: Oh good, you found us.

Issei: What's she doing here?

Rias: She's a newly made knight to the house of Gremory. Welcome to your new home Xenovia. Now (y/n), Xenovia, I know you two haven't always got on, but it's important that you put your differences aside and try to get along.

(y/n): I have no problem with her at all. I actually quite like her. I know you hate me Xenovia, and you think I'm some sort of heathen barbarian, but I'll try and, you know, be more civilized. Keep my pants on around you and the likes. I do apologize for any discomfort I may have caused you in the past.

Xenovia: Idiot.

Kiba: So are you a Devil now?

Xenovia flicks out her wings and puts them back.

Kiba: Well, that's a rather unexpected development, to say the very least.

Issei: What happened to Irina?

Xenovia: She has returned to our headquarters with the Excalibur cores. She called me a traitor as she left. I didn't have the heart to tell her that God is dead, which turned out to be a very good thing, because, for knowing that myself I was excommunicated. I'm considered a dangerous person, because I found out something I shouldn't have. I have been declared a heretic.

Asia: They kicked you out?

(y/n): So you decided to become the thing you hated the most.

Xenovia: Yes. I have you to thank for that.

(y/n): Huh?

Xenovia: When I first came here, you told me a few home truths, that I now see the wisdom in. You told me that Rias was actually good, and that the way she treated Asia was actually far fairer than the church. I see that now. You were right about everything. I owe Asia an apology. And I see how happy she is here, and I realise that, even though she still believes, she has found a home here. A family. Asia, I am truly sorry. The things I said to you were wrong and hurtful. You may hit me if you would like.

Asia: No thank you.

Xenovia: For a Holy Sword user, who should be respected, to be kicked out for knowing the truth. It's changed the way I look at everything. I can't get their treatment of me out of my head. I must have made you feel the same way.

Asia: Xenovia, don't feel bad. I'm incredibly satisfied here. Even though I'm technically a Devil now, I've never felt more blessed. I've met so many people who mean so much to me. I've never been this happy before in my whole life.

Xenovia: Thank you Asia. I have a favour to ask of you. I've been transferred to your school, and I was wondering if you would like to show me around.

Asia: I would love to.

Issei: Are you sure this is what you want?

Xenovia: There is still so much doubt in me, but with God dead, there was suddenly no point in my being. And then being kicked out of the church, I decided to beg Rias to take me in. I don't know if it was the right thing to do, but at least I have a purpose again now.

Rias: And I thought it would be great to add the Durandal user to our ranks. Now you and Kiba will the be sword fighters covering our right and left flanks. I'm glad that's all sorted. Now, there are a couple of important issue we need to look at. We now have three Devils in our ranks without familiars. This is simply not acceptable, and since tonight is a full moon, I suggest we go to the Pet Forest today, and see if we can fix it. But before we do that, I have told Sona that, as a sign of our thanks for the help they gave us with Kokabiel, we would take on their job of cleaning the school pool.

Issei: Gross, why do we have to do it.

Rias: On the plus side, after we finish cleaning it, the pool will be ours to use as often as we like, at least for a little while.

Issei: Oh no way, we have a pool? I love cleaning pools, I live for it. Raise your hand if you can't wait.

Issei put both hands in the air, to show how eager he is to start cleaning the pool.

Koneko: Raise two hands if you're just trying to be a pervert.

Rias: What do you say we blow their minds with how clean the Occult Research Club can make the school pool?

\----- School Pool -----

The pool is absolutely disgusting, but everyone changes into work clothes and set to work on cleaning it up. Despite his enthusiasm, Issei isn't enormously helpful, and Rias, Koneko and you seem to do most of the work. Akeno uses a hose to spray the pool while everyone else scrubs with brooms. As soon as the pool is clean, Akeno summons a stream of water to fill the pool, and everyone changes into swimsuits. You don't actually own any swim shorts, but Kiba offers to loan you some of his. You put them on and they are far too tight, but as you leave the boys locker rooms, Akeno intercepts you.

Akeno: You know it can make a man sterile if he constricts things down there too much?

(y/n): Well, I would rather not, but I don't have any that fit.

Akeno pulls a pair of swim shorts out from behind her back and hands them too you.

Akeno: I made a quick trip to the store. I have a vested interest in keeping your equipment in working order.

You gratefully accept the shorts from Akeno and go and change again. This time it's much more comfortable. When you get out to the pool, Kiba is already doing lengths by himself, and Rias and Akeno are racing each other swimming back and forth. Issei is practically drooling as he watches them. Koneko and Asia both stand on the edge of the pool looking at you, and both looking slightly embarrassed. They are wearing the school issue swimsuits, and they look good.

_I can see why Issei was so eager to clean the pool. Swimsuits reveal every curve on a girls body. I bet he is here every day during the summer._

Koneko: Hey (y/n). Do you think we can ask a favour of you.

(y/n): Sure.

Koneko: Neither Asia or I can swim.

Asia: Do you think, if it's not too much trouble, you could teach us?

(y/n): Of course.

Asia: (y/n)?

(y/n): Yeah?

Asia: What do you think Koneko and I look like?

(y/n): You look really cute.

Asia: Just cute? What about Akeno and Rias? I bet you think they look super sexy in their swimsuits?

(y/n): Asia, I'm not saying that you wouldn't look even sexier in a super sexy swimsuit, but both you and Koneko are very beautiful girls. You would both look super sexy if you were wearing old worn out sacks. You don't need sexy swimsuits to make you look sexy.

Asia: Thank you (y/n).

You climb into the pool, and Koneko climbs in after you. You have never seen Koneko look scared before, but she does actually look worried about the water. You take hold of her hands and start walking backwards, pulling her along as she kicks. You get to the far end of the pool, where it is deeper, and after Koneko gets all the way, she tries to stand up. When she realises that the water is over her head, she panics, leaps up, and wraps her arms and legs around you, holding on for dear life. Her crotch is pushing into yours, rubbing against you with the bobbing of the water, but you do your best to ignore it.

(y/n): It's okay, I won't let you sink.

Koneko has a pink tint to her face, and she gives you a weak little smile. She is normally so strong, it's easy to forget how young she is, but right now you can't miss it.

Koneko: Can you take me out of the pool like this please?

(y/n): Okay.

You walk to the pool ladder with Koneko still wrapped around you, and climb up it. When you get to the top, you put Koneko down, and you notice that both RIas and Akeno have stopped swimming and are watching you, so you give them a little wave.

Akeno: I want swimming lessons.

Rias: Akeno. I think it's very sweet, (y/n) helping Koneko like that.

Koneko: I don't like you to see me like this. Normally I'm brave, but I'm afraid of the water.

(y/n): If you're afraid of the water, then what you just did 'was' very brave. Everyone is afraid of something, and the brave ones are the ones that don't let that fear stop them. You are very brave Koneko, and what you did just makes me respect you even more.

Koneko: Thank you. I'm sorry about... you know... She indicates the bulge in your shorts, which you're ashamed has actually reacted to her rubbing against you to some degree, and you go a little red yourself.

(y/n): No, I'm sorry, I can't control what it does. I'm really am very sorry.

Koneko goes even redder, and looks down at the floor.

Koneko: No, I'm pleased. I would be disappointed if it didn't react at all.

Koneko reaches up and gives you a little kiss on the cheek, then rushes off to Asia without looking back at you, and pushes her in your direction. Asia gives you a shy little smile and walks your way, already a little pink in the face.

Asia: Are you sure you don't mind doing this?

(y/n): Of course. It's my pleasure.

You climb back into the pool and Asia eagerly follows close behind you. You start off in the shallow end again, and as with Koneko, you take both of Asia's hands and pull her along as she kicks her feet out behind her. As you get closer and closer to the far wall at the deep end, Asia's face gets redder and redder. When you stop, she leaps up and wraps her arms and legs around you, in the same way Koneko did. You're not sure that Asia needs to, since she is a little taller than Koneko, but you can hardly deny her after letting Koneko do it.

Asia: Can you walk me out of the pool too please?

(y/n): Of course.

Every step you take, your manhood thrusts into Asia's crotch, and every step it expands a little. You try not think about what's going on below the waterline, and you look at Asia and smile. She has a funny expression on her face, and she is biting her bottom lip.

(y/n): It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you Asia. You're safe with me.

Asia: Mmm.

(y/n): Are you okay?

Asia: Ahh.

(y/n): Asia, am I hurting you? I could put you down here. It's really not that deep here.

Asia: No... just keep walking...ohh.

You get to the bottom of the steps and start to climb them, and as you take a step up, Asia throws her head back, and she sucks in a deep breath. You take another step, and Asia puts her head on your shoulder and tightens her arms around you, almost as if she is just hugging you now.

_I didn't realise Asia was so scared of the water too._

\----- Rias POV -----

Akeno: I think our little healer just had her first 'O'.

Rias: Yes.

Akeno: I want swimming lessons.

_You lucky girl Asia._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You get to the top of the stairs, and Asia, who is still hugging you tightly, kisses your cheek and whispers in your ear.

Asia: Thank you (y/n).

(y/n): You're very welcome Asia.

Asia climbs down, and is still bright red in the face. She glances up at you, then looks down at the ground.

Asia: Can you give me another lesson next time we come swimming please?

(y/n): I'll give you a lesson as often as you like.

Akeno lets out a high pitched giggle from the other side of the pool.

Rias: Akeno.

Asia hurries off to where Koneko is sitting, and you turn and get back in the pool, and start doing lengths.


	19. Rip

===== Sunday - Day 7 (part 2) =====

You swim as fast as you can, swimming back and forth, over and over again, and after a while, you realise that everyone is watching you. You stop and look around questioningly, and you notice Issei is glaring daggers at you again.

_What did I do this time?_

Akeno: Wow, you're fast.

Akeno and Rias start to get out of the pool and you decide that you will too. As you get out, you can fully see Rias and Akeno's swimsuits for the first time, and Asia was right, they do look super sexy. Rias is wearing a little white bikini with gold rings holding the fabric together, and Akeno is wearing a purple and red bikini, that has a single piece of fabric for the top that is joined in the middle with a silver ring, and a small bikini bottom, that also has a silver ring holding it together. They both take sun loungers near Koneko and Asia, and start to sunbathe. Just then, Xenovia turns up at last. She has a complicated green bikini, that seems to be more string than fabric. She looks really hot. You thought she looked sexy in her black leather sword fighting getup, but in this little bikini she looks stunning.

Xenovia: Sorry I took so long to get out here. I've never worn a swimsuit before, and I couldn't quite figure out how to put it on.

(y/n): I don't think you picked the easiest one to start with, it looks quite complicated. You look amazing in it though.

Xenovia goes bright red and then looks at you with an angry expression.

Xenovia: I don't remember asking for your opinion.

(y/n): You are totally right. I apologize.

Xenovia: Idiot.

(y/n): Yes, I know, I'm an idiot. Look, I know I said I would try and be less of a barbarian, and I am trying. You just caught me by surprise.

Xenovia: It was a surprise to you that I look good, was it?

(y/n): Now you're putting words in my mouth. I never said that. You're a beautiful girl, and you always look good, it's just that swimsuit... wow... I think I'm just going to stop talking before I upset you even more.

Xenovia: Do.

Xenovia takes the sun lounger between Rias and Asia, and starts to sunbathe with the other girls.

Akeno: (y/n), Who do you think has the sexiest swimsuit?

Rias: Yes, Akeno and I can't agree on it.

Akeno: I know you like Xenovia's, so you had better include her too.

(y/n): I don't think I should. I don't think she would like me to judge her without her permission.

Xenovia: I don't care.

The three girls stand up so that you can have a good look, and Rias and Akeno start to do sexy poses. Xenovia just stands there looking aggravated.

(y/n): Well, you all three look amazing, but at the risk of pissing her off more, I have to say I think Xenovia's suit is the sexier.

Xenovia: Idiot.

Rias and Akeno just stand there staring at you, but Xenovia returns to her sun lounger and continues her sunbathing.

(y/n): Sorry, you did ask me to judge them.

Rias: Who's is the sexiest out of Akeno's and mine?

(y/n): Oh no. I'm not getting in to that.

They look like they will argue with you for a while, but then Rias and Akeno return to their sunbathing too.

Akeno: (y/n), can you rub sun lotion into my back please?

Rias: Issei, come and rub lotion into my back.

Issei rushes over and picks up the bottle of suntan lotion, and Rias undoes the back of her bikini top so that Issei can rub lotion into her entire back. The sides of her breasts are showing and she looks very sexy. Issei, looks like a kid in a candy store, like he doesn't know what to do first, then he turns the bottle over and squirts a large dollop of lotion in the center of Rias's back. Akeno, not to be beaten, just takes her entire bikini top off, going totally topless. Slowly she turns away from you, making sure that you have had a good look at her breasts, then she lies on her front and hands you her bottle of lotion. Issei has stopped rubbing Rias's back while transfixed on Akeno, and Rias is not happy at all.

Rias: Issei.

Issei: Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am.

Issei continues at slather Rias's back in lotion, while you squirt a little into your hands and start to gently rub it into Akeno's back and sides. Once her entire back is covered, you slide her hair out of the way, and do her neck.

Akeno: Oh, that feels so good (y/n).

You squirt more lotion into your hands, and start to rub it into Akeno's back, only this time you rub deep, pushing your thumbs and fingers into her back muscles.

Akeno: Oh lucifer that feels good. Ahhh, so good.

Issei is trying to imitate the massage you just gave Akeno, but he isn't getting the reaction from Rias that he was hoping for.

Asia: If you wouldn't mind, could you do us next.

You look over and see that both Asia and Koneko have pulled the top of the school swimsuits down around their waists, revealing their breasts to you too. You take a deep breath and quickly look away.

Koneko: It's not like you haven't seen them before.

Asia: Quite a few times.

(y/n): That doesn't change the fact that you're both beautiful young girls, and I shouldn't be oggeling you.

Asia,Koneko: I don't care.

(y/n): Just lie down on your fronts, and I'll start to lotion you up.

Issei: What's wrong with you. How can you look away from those beautiful fun bags?

Koneko: We didn't say you could look perv.

Rias: Issei, I'm getting tired of you getting distracted.

Issei: Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am.

You rub lotion into Koneko's back and then Asia's and both girls moan in pleasure as you massage the lotion in.

Xenovia: Do my back now.

You walk over to Xenovia, and she undoes her bikini top in the same manner as Rias has, revealing the sides of her large breasts. You start to rub the lotion into Xenovia's back, but unlike the other girls, she is incredibly tense.

Xenovia: I'm sorry, I shouldn't speak to you that way. Why do you just take being spoken to like that? I would say that you're just a weak man, except... you know... you risked your life, and nearly died, to save mine. I was very impressed with the way you performed again Kokabiel. I've never encountered a man who could defeat me in combat before, that's why I was so upset when I lost my fight again Kiba, because of, you know…

(y/n): Yeah, my dangly thing. I know. I am sorry about that.

Xenovia: Yes, well, anyway, you could defeat me.

(y/n): Maybe.

Xenovia was slowly starting to relax a little, but she suddenly tenses right up again.

Xenovia: What do you mean 'maybe'? False modesty is very unbecoming. Kokabiel brushed me aside with ease, but you held your own against him. You obviously would not even break a sweat against me. If Kokabiel hadn't started attacking your friends, and me, you might even have won, even before your Balance Breaker.

(y/n): Well, Kokabiel would call that a weakness in me, that I felt I had to defend others instead of finishing him off.

Xenovia: Well, that is because he is pure evil. You were very impressive, and I've no doubt you would defeat me, and I don't find it easy to admit that, so don't just dismiss it.

(y/n): I'm not dismissing it Xenovia. But you seem to be underestimating yourself. Look, you're totally badass, but you're right, I probably could defeat you, if not for one thing that you are forgetting. I'm a Devil, and you are the Durandal user. So it's not just about how badass you are, you also wield one of the most badass Holy Sword in existence. So that's why I say 'maybe'. I wouldn't want to put money on any Devil in a one on one fight with you.

Xenovia stays silent for a while, but she does seem to be starting to relax again.

Xenovia: So why did you put up with me talking to you that way? You're not weak, so why do you let me get away with being rude without even saying anything? I don't understand it. Explain it to me.

(y/n): I'm very good at putting myself in others' shoes. Thinking what would I do or say if I were them. I'm very good at empathizing with other people. But then sometimes, something happens to someone that I just have no way to understand. This is one of those times. I can't begin to image what you are feeling like right now. Your whole world has been turned upside down. You received heart shattering information, and instead of getting support and love from the people you called family, they cast you out. And now you are taking sanctuary from the very people you called enemies. You must feel so conflicted right now. So lost. And you must feel incredibly angry. So, if you feel that you need to lash out at someone, I'm fine with that someone being me.

Xenovia: Idiot.

You continue rubbing Xenovias back in silence, and although she has relaxed a bit more, she is still way too tense.

Xenovia: I've made you angry now, haven't I?

(y/n): No, not at all. I meant it when I said that I don't mind being your punching bag. No, I didn't stop talking because I was mad at you, I stopped talking because I thought you were mad at me. I don't want to make your life any harder than it already is.

Xenovia: You're very kind to me. I don't think I deserve it. I mean, you risked your life for me when we were enemies. Why did you do it? Why are you being so kind now, even though I've only ever been harsh to you?

(y/n): Well, for one, you do deserve it, whether you think so or not. And for two, I like you.

Xenovia: How can you like me? I've only ever been mean to you.

(y/n): You're beautiful, you're smart, you're incredibly passionate about doing what you believe to be right and you are an amazing swordswoman. You kick butt. What's not to like?

Xenovia lapses back in to silence, but she is finally starting to really relax, and you start to give her a slightly deeper massage evoking the occasional gentle moan.

Xenovia: Do you really mean all that? Do you really think I'm beautiful? Did you really think I'm the sexiest in my swimsuit?

(y/n): Oh come on. Now who's the one with false modesty? There's no way you don't know how beautiful you are.

Xenovia: I grew up in the church from a very young age. There was no focus on looks. There was never any conversation on any sort of relationships with the opposite sex. All focus was on being the very best servant to God you could be. That is why my life is so empty now. The entire purpose of my life was a lie. So, no I don't know that I'm beautiful. No-one has ever called me beautiful before, or sexy.

(y/n): Well, expect it to happen all of the time now you're a Devil. Everywhere you go, men are going to be falling over themselves to be with you. You're gorgeous Xenovia. You're going to be beating men off with a stick.

Xenovia: Rias told me that as a Devil, you have desires, grant desires, and fulfil desires without obligation. We get to live the life we want. It's just... I'm not used to relationships. I want the life I've missed out on, but... If I'm going to be with a man, he has to be stronger than me. Able to beat me in a fight.

(y/n): Whoa. Like I said Xenovia, you're a badass. If you're going to insist on that, you rule out ninety-nine percent of potential partners. I think you need to worry about how kind they are and if they will make you happy, not if they can beat you in a fight.

Xenovia: You're totally right. They do have to be kind, and make me happy. As well as being able to beat me in a fight.

(y/n): No, you're making it even harder to find someone. The point was to widen the pool of potential partners, not restrict it even further. Hardly anyone is tough enough to be able to beat you.

Xenovia: You could beat me.

(y/n): Maybe. And definitely that White Dragon dude. And maybe even Issei, although, if you want him, you will have to be happy with sharing.

Xenovia looks over at Rias and Akeno, then looks at Koneko and Asia as if contemplating this.

Xenovia: For the right man, I would be happy to share, but the right man isn't Issei.

Issei: Hey! What's wrong with me?

Xenovia: Well, you're a pervert for one.

Koneko: Word sister.

(y/n): All I'm saying, is that finding someone who can defeat you may be hard. I mean, even Kiba couldn't defeat you, and he is seriously good, and that was before you even started using Durandal. So please, loosen your requirements at least a little, or you may never find anyone.

Xenovia: I already have my sights set on someone.

(y/n): Oh, okay. Er, well, if I can help you in any way, let me know.

Xenovia: Idiot.

(y/n): Yeah, you're probably right. It's not like I'm any sort of expert, and my memory only goes back a week, so... You would be far better off getting advice from Rias or Akeno probably.

Xenovia: Yes, Rias told me about your memory loss. I'm sorry to hear about that. You might be some help actually though. You're a good looking guy, and I hear that all of the girls in school are after you, and that you have had a some, er, action, even in just the last week. So what is it that a girl has to do to attract you?

(y/n): Well, my encounters…

Xenovia: Encounters? It's only been a week, how many encounters could you have had? You really are like a dog sniffing around all the bitches.

You stop rubbing Xenovias back, your hands just resting there.

(y/n): I would appreciate you not calling them bitches. I do care for these girls.

Koneko: Akeno was one of those bitches.

Xenovia: You had sex with Akeno?

Koneko: She raped him.

Xenovia: What?

Akeno: I gave him a blowjob, that he 'may' not have been awake for the start of.

Xenovia: What's a blowjob?

Akeno: It's where you put a man's…

(y/n): Dangly thing.

Akeno: It certainly wasn't dangly when I put it in my mouth.

Xenovia: And then what?

Akeno: Then you suck it, and…

(y/n): Can we not do this please?

Xenovia: That sounds like it would be fun for the man, but is it fun for the woman?

Akeno: Oh yes. It's getting me hot right now just thinking about it. It was absolutely incredible, especially when he put his tongue…

(y/n): Okay, that really is enough.

Xenovia turns and looks at you, and she is bright red, but you're not sure if you or her are actually the redder. You start rubbing lotion into her back again, and she turns away again and is silent as she contemplates all of this. You start to massage her a little deeper, and she moans and starts to relax again.

Xenovia: I'm sorry I called them bitches. That was wrong of me. So is that how the other encounters happened? The girls took the lead?

(y/n): I was going to say, that all my encounters were instigated by the girls.

Xenovia: You could have said 'no'.

(y/n): I did, usually several times, but it's not easy when you care about someone, and you don't want to hurt them. And I have to be honest, they were sexy girls, and when you're a guy, and a really sexy girl is trying her best, well, let's say, not all of the thinking is done by your head.

Koneko: When it comes to attractive girls, fifty percent of a man's thought process happens below the waist. Unless you're Issei, and then it's more like a hundred percent.

Issei: Hey, I can't help liking boobies, and I will not apologize for it.

Koneko: Pervert.

Xenovia: So is that what you like then? A girl to come after you?

(y/n): No. Not that I have a problem with a strong girl, who makes the first move, but the encounters I have had have all been just that, encounters. They're not going to develop into meaningful relationships.

Xenovia: So you just want one night stands?

(y/n): No, not at all. You make it sound like I'm a player, but I'm really not. I care very much about every girl I have got involved with, but they entered into them without any expectation of anything coming from it. There is a big difference between a relationship, and sex.

Akeno: Definitely. You don't even have to like someone to have great sex with them.

(y/n): Well, personally, I wouldn't have sex with someone I didn't like, but…

Xenovia: So do you like... lose respect for a girl... you know, afterwards?

(y/n): No, no. I just think that, you know, for you to be in a relationship, you have to ask a girl out, or she has to ask you out. You know, you start as girl friend, boy friend. Maybe I'm a bit old fashioned. Who knows, maybe when I'm ready, I will ask one of them out. Like I said, I do care for them.

Xenovia: What do you mean 'when you're ready'?

(y/n): Well, you know, not having my memories. I don't even know who I am. I can't get into a serious relationship if I don't know who I am. I could be a right asshole for all I know.

Xenovia: You're not an asshole.

Rias,Akeno,Asia,Koneko: No.

Xenovia: So, if someone wants to be with you, what they really need is patience? And the ability to put up with a lot of competition.

(y/n): Oh, when I am in a relationship, it will be strictly her.

Xenovia: But what about all of your admirers? How will you be able to say no all of a sudden?

(y/n): No-one should be hurt if you say 'no' because you're in a relationship. I would think girls would respect that. I hope so anyway.

Xenovia: But I thought that Devils had harems? Issei wants to be a Harem King.

(y/n): Yes, Devils do have harems, but my father had a harem, and my mother ended up committing suicide because she couldn't cope with thinking my father had left her. So I couldn't do that. When I find the 'one', she will be just that, the one.

Xenovia: So your girl will be the 'one' will she? That sounds sweet.

(y/n): I think every girl deserves to be someone's 'one'. Everyone is special, and they deserve to be made to feel that way.

Issei: Not for me, Harem King all the way baby.

(y/n): Don't you think Rias deserves to be someone's 'one special girl'? Have a man dedicate themselves to her?

Issei: I, er, well…

Rias: Some men are just destined to have a harem. If there are just too many girls that want to be with him, and they are all happy to share.

(y/n): Like I said to Asia, I don't judge others for what they do. As long as all the girls are happy with the situation, and the man makes sure each one of them feels as special as she is, then there is nothing wrong with a harem. It's just not for me.

Xenovia: You don't think you could make more than one girl feel special?

(y/n): It's not that. I think I would treat each girl like a princess, like they were the only girl in the world. It's just, I think, if a girl gives herself to me, then she deserves me to do the same. Why should she give herself wholly to me, and then I only give part of myself back to her, because she has to share? Just doesn't seem right.

Xenovia: You're a good man (y/n).

All of the girls drop into silence, and the only sound comes from Xenovia as she moans as your fingers press deeper and deeper into her muscles.

Xenovia: So, patience. I can be patient.

(y/n): That's for me, but probably not most men. The man you have your sights set on might want you to make a move right away, or, I don't know... Like I say, go to Rias or Akeno for advice, I'm sure they will be more help than me.

Akeno: Oh, I think she's right, the boy she is after needs patience.

Rias: A lot of patience.

Asia: But he's worth it.

Xenovia: Yes, I'm sure he will be.

(y/n): Oh, well it sounds like you all already have it well in hand. I'm glad. You deserve someone who will make you happy Xenovia.

Akeno: She deserves someone who will make her scream.

Rias: He makes me scream.

The girls all giggle at this, and you get the feeling that you are missing out on a private joke, but you're really happy that Xenovia is also laughing. That's the first time you think you have ever heard her laugh, and you like it.

Akeno: Okay, I think Xenovia has monopolized your services for far too long now. My turn again, time to massage my front.

You look over at Akeno, and find that she is now lying on her back, her massive breasts revealed, and ready for you to apply lotion to.

Asia: Me too if your going to do Akeno.

Koneko: I guess you can do me too.

You look at Asia and Koneko, and they both roll over onto their backs, their pert little breasts pointing up at the sky.

Issei: Titties.

Rias: Oh Issei. I guess you can do mine.

Rias rolls over revealing her large firm breasts, and Issei looks like he doesn't know where to start. He is just frozen, his hand open and ready to grab, and his eyes practically popping out of his head. You feel a movement under your hands, and you look down to see that Xenovia has also rolled over. Her large breasts brush against your hands, and you pull your hands away.

Xenovia: You might as well do me first, since you're already here.

(y/n): Whoa, whoa, whoa.

You close your eyes and look away from Xenovia, holding your hand between your eyes and her breasts.

Xenovia: You don't like them? After all that you said about me being sexy, I thought you would like them. I thought... it would be a nice thank you for all you've done.

You look back at Xenovia, still shielding yourself from her beautiful breasts, and her expression is a mixture of anger and sadness. She has covered herself with her bikini top, so you lower your hand and look at her again.

(y/n): Xenovia, I know your new to all this, but please don't use Akeno as a role model.

Akeno: Hey!

(y/n): Look, your body is sacred, okay? And that applies to you two too. You should never let a man touch you like that unless you're like boyfriend, girlfriend. Never as a thank you. You're far too valuable for that.

Xenovia: But what if my boyfriend doesn't want to touch them?

(y/n): Oh trust me, he will.

Xenovia: You don't. You don't even want to look at them.

(y/n): Oh, believe me, I do want to touch them. Very much. But it would be wrong. Do you understand?

Xenovia: I guess I understand. So you do like them?

Xenovia doesn't look mad anymore, and she timidly lifts the bikini top showing you her breasts once more.

You quickly look away, but not before you get another glimpse of her beautiful large breasts.

(y/n): They are magnificent. I would enjoy putting lotion on them far too much.

Asia and Koneko both pull up the tops of their swimsuits and Issei lets out a forlorn cry.

Issei: Are you mad? You have all these beautiful breasts, just begging to be squeezed, and you say no? And now they're all covering up, you're ruining my life man. Are you gay?

Akeno lets out a laugh and points towards your shorts.

Akeno: Take a look at (y/n)'s shorts, and you'll know he isn't gay.

Everyone except for Issei looks at your shorts, and Xenovia's mouth drops open and her eyes go wide. Your manhood hasn't gone into full hardon mode, but it has expanded a lot.

Issei: No I'm not going to look at his shorts. I'm not gay.

You just try to ignore all of this and give your attention to Xenovia, who is red in the face now, but is at least looking into your eyes, and not at your manhood.

Xenovia: Is that because of me?

(y/n): I'm sorry…

Xenovia: No. That's okay. At least I know you do find me sexy.

(y/n): Incredibly.

She adjusts her bikini top to make sure she is fully covered and you breathe a sigh of relief.

Rias: You know (y/n), we are Devils. As I told Xenovia, we are free to do whatever we want to fulfil our desires. There is absolutely nothing wrong with Akeno's attitude.

(y/n): Well, I'm not a Devil, I'm half human, and maybe that's why I'm a little less, err, permissive, but I know there is nothing wrong with Akeno's attitude. It's just, these three are still innocent, and Xenovia has no experience at all. She just needs to know that Akeno's way is not the only way.

Akeno: It's the most fun way though.

(y/n): You have a lot of 'firsts' to come Xenovia, and you want them to be special.

Xenovia: Firsts?

(y/n): Your first kiss, the first time you let a man touch your breasts…

Akeno: The first time a man puts a finger inside you.

(y/n): Yeah, okay Akeno.

Akeno: The first time he puts his tongue inside you.

(y/n): Okay, okay. She gets the idea.

You look at Xenovia, and she is bright red again, but she looks like she wants you to continue.

(y/n): You want those firsts to be special. To be memorable.

Xenovia: You putting lotion on my breasts would be memorable.

There are murmurs of agreement, and you feel like you're losing the young girls.

(y/n): It's like this, would you rather your first time a man touches your breasts be, me, by the pool, with everyone else here, slathering on lotion. Or, would you rather it be, the special man you have your sights set on, somewhere romantic, maybe by candle light or something, just you and him. He closes in for your first kiss, just a tender kiss as he brushes your cheek with the back of his hand. Then while you're kissing you feel his hands come up and start to undo your shirt buttons. You don't stop him, and he pulls your shirt off over your shoulders and backs up and looks at you in your bra for the first time. You can see that he likes what he sees, and he comes in for another kiss, more urgent this time, more passionate. As you're kissing, you feel his hands go up your back and start to undo your bra, and again you don't stop him. He pulls off your bra, and backs up again to take in the wonderful sight of your incredible breasts. He sucks in air as he sees them for the first time, and you can tell he loves what he sees. He looks in your eyes, and you know that stare is saying 'may I touch them?', and you look away, which he knows means 'I'm not saying no, for now'. He reaches out his hand, and gently strokes the side of your breast, his hand cupping it, his thumb gently squeezing. He comes in for another kiss, and this time there is a desperation in it, and you feel his thumb stroke up your breast, over to your nipple, gently teasing it, and it's starting to get hard. He kisses down your neck and onto your chest, while gently pulling on your now fully erect nipples on both breasts. He backs up again and sees your amazing breasts, now with the nipples begging to be sucked. He looks up at you and this time his stare says 'I need to suck them', but you don't look away this time, you stare back, and your stare says 'please, do it now, I need it too', and he takes your nipple into his mouth for the first time. Wouldn't you prefer that?

Xenovia,Asia: Ohhhh.

Akeno: Don't stop now.

Xenovia looks over to Akeno and Rias and gasps.

Xenovia: Is that what you mean by erect nipples?

You look over and see both Rias and Akeno's nipples are fully erect and you look away quickly.

Xenovia: Asia and Koneko too.

You look over at Asia and Koneko, and both girls are bright red. Asia's nipples are large bumps in her swimsuit, and even Koneko little breasts have very visible bumps in them. You quickly look away from them too, and look back at Xenovia.

(y/n): Sorry Asia, Koneko, that's a first I sort of stole from you two. It wasn't my intention.

Rias: Again you disrespect Akeno and I. Why no apology for us?

(y/n): Well, I know for a fact it's not the first time for Akeno, as I've seen it myself first hand, and you sleep with Issei every night, so if it's your first time, then he is doing something very wrong.

Issei: Hey, we don't…

Rias: I've had hard nipples loads of times.

(y/n): Er, yeah, that was sort of my point. Whatever…

Xenovia: Ohh, me too.

You look back at Xenovia to see she has removed her bikini covering, and her amazing breasts also have fully erect nipples. You suck in a deep breath and drag your eyes away from her.

_Whoever you have your eyes set on is a lucky lucky man Xenovia. Those nipples are screaming out to be sucked._

(y/n): Oh wow. Okay, I need to go. I have to take a cold shower.

Xenovia: Oh my Heavenly Father. OUCH!

(y/n): Are you okay?

Xenovia is staring at your shorts, where your manhood is now approaching full hardon mode, and trying to burst its way out. She reaches out a hand towards it, and you quickly catch her wrist.

(y/n): Oh no. That's a whole nother set of firsts that you really want to be happening at the right time with the right person.

Xenovia is still staring at your manhood, like she can't quite believe it.

Xenovia: It's grown again. Did my nipples do that?

(y/n): Pretty much.

Xenovia: And you stopping me touching it, is that like before, where you really want me to touch it, but you won't let it happen because you think it's wrong?

(y/n): Xenovia, there probably isn't a boy in school who wouldn't give the earth for you to do that. But remember, boyfriend. Only your boyfriend deserves for you to do that, and he better well deserve it before you do it.

Xenovia: What do you mean by that?

(y/n): Well, just promise me that, before you do any of these firsts with your boyfriend, that he respects you. Okay?

Xenovia: Okay. You respect me don't you.

(y/n): If I didn't, I would be enjoying myself rubbing lotion onto your breasts right now.

Rias: You say you still respect all of the girls that you have had encounters with, but you really don't seem to respect Akeno.

(y/n): I have a great deal of respect for Akeno. It's because I respect her, that I also won't be lotioning her breasts. I even respect her 'free love' sort of attitude, it's just not for me. I do worry sometimes that she doesn't have as much respect for herself as I have for her…

Rias: (y/n)!

Akeno: No, it's okay Rias. (y/n) is right, about pretty much everything.

Akeno looks a little sad, and you regret how you have been speaking about her.

(y/n): I'm sorry if I have upset you at all Akeno. I do really like you, and I do really respect you, and saying or doing anything to hurt you is the last thing I want.

Akeno: No, you are right, probably even about me respecting myself. I have my reasons, that I don't want to go into, but I do sometimes think that the whole 'free love' thing is because I don't believe anyone will love me for who I am. Lust is so much safer than love.

(y/n): Not you too? I understand Xenovia not having any confidence, but you too? You do realise that you and Rias are basically worshiped in this school. You're like goddesses to the rest of us.

Akeno: But they don't really know me.

(y/n): I do.

Akeno: No you don't, but I do appreciate you trying to make me feel better. Thank you.

(y/n): Look, we are going to have a conversation about this later, but I can't stay now. I really do have to go and have a cold shower. With all these beautiful breasts everywhere I look, things are starting to get rather painful.

You start to leave and Xenovia jumps up and hugs you. You feel her naked breasts and hard nipples push into your chest and it's too much for your manhood which simply must escape your shorts.

Xenovia: I have to say thank you before you go. You've done so much for me, and opened my eyes to many things. I don't deserve a friend like you.

RIP.

Xenovia: Ahhh.

(y/n): Oh shit, I'm so so sorry.

Your manhood really does bust out of your shorts. There is a rip in the front, and your rock hard rod bursts forth and smacks Xenovia between the legs, pushing hard into her tiny bikini bottoms. She moves back and your length proudly stands to attention in front of her, and you do your best to hide it from her sight.

Rias: Lord Satan.

Akeno: Oh my.

(y/n): I'm so so sorry. That's another first I've stolen from you.

Xenovia just takes ahold of your wrists and starts to try and pull your hands away.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Xenovia: You've stolen this first from me, shouldn't you at least try and make it the best first you can under the circumstances?

(y/n): Huh?

Akeno: Yes. She will never get to see a man's equipment in all its rock hard glory for the first time ever again, so you should at least let her have a good look. Make the firsts all memorable you said.

Asia,Koneko: Yes.

Issei: What the fuck man. Cover it up. No-one wants to see your junk.

Rias: Shut up Issei. The girls are right. You owe it to Xenovia to give her a good look.

You look back at Xenovia, who is looking up at you expectantly, and you relax your muscles and let her pull your hands away. She smiles at you and lowers her gaze, and her jaw drops open and her eyes go wide once again. She drops down into a squat, so that her face is just inches from your rod and you're worried for a second that she is going to try and suck it, and that you 'will' have to stop. But she doesn't. She just stays there staring at it, which you actually find highly erotic, and that isn't helping the situation at all. You look around at the other girls, who are also staring at you, but this just makes you feel a little uncomfortable. After you feel Xenovia, has had long enough, you take her under her arms, and lift her back up.

(y/n): Was that good enough?

Xenovia: Yes, thank you.

Xenovia hugs you again, and you try your best to ignore her erect nippes pusing into you, and your manhood pushing into her. You hug her back, then push her away and look into her eyes.

(y/n): Now, I am going to take that cold shower.

With that you walk off to the locker rooms, with as much dignity as a naked man with a raging stiffy can muster.


	20. Are you going to be the first to tell him?

===== Sunday - Day 7 (part 3) =====

\----- Xenovia POV -----

_Wow, wow, wow. My heart is racing faster than it does in the midst of battle. Wow._

The girls all watch as (y/n) walks to the changing rooms.

Akeno: That really is one cute ass.

Xenovia: Is it wrong, that when I was looking at (y/n)'s thingy, I really wanted to kiss it?

Koneko: Get in line sister.

Rias: Koneko!

Issei: Eww.

Akeno: Can you believe that (y/n) didn't realise he's the boy you have your eye on Xenovia.

Rias: I know, he just doesn't realise the effect he has on girls.

Issei: What? (y/n) is the boy Xenovia wants to get jiggy with? No way.

Xenovia: Please don't tell him.

Koneko: You tell him and I break you.

Issei: Why would I tell him? I don't like him. That would just give the frickin self-righteous prick something else to gloat about. I mean, who does he think he is, telling me I shouldn't have a harem? And he already has a harem of his own. Xenovia just makes one more.

Koneko: He didn't tell you not to have a harem, he just said that if you have one, you should make every girl in it feel special.

Issei: If I'm the master of a harem, shouldn't the girls be the ones that should make me feel special? Look at all of Riser's girls, jumping to his every whim.

Xenovia: I'm not in (y/n)'s harem yet, but I would like to be.

Rias: Okay, I think we should all hit the showers now. We have things to do.

Issei: But I haven't even touched your boobies yet.

Rias: You had plenty of opportunity, you just took too long. Now go.

Issei stalks off to the men's locker rooms, fuming that yet again, (y/n) somehow managed to stop any tittly action. Once Issei is gone, the girls all look at each other and start to giggle.

Rias: Do you believe that he burst a pair of swim shorts?

Akeno: I know. I only bought them today, but that was well worth it.

Asia: I'm really sorry Xenovia, but I felt very jealous of you when (y/n) was talking to you today. He was so sweet to you. He even made me feel special, that he wasn't going to put lotion on my breasts.

Koneko: I felt jealous of her when she had her lips three inches away from his member.

Akeno: It's me you should feel jealous of then, I had my lips all over his member.

Koneko: Rapist. At least Xenovia had permission to be that close.

Akeno: He still enjoyed it.

Xenovia: One day my lips will be all over it, and every other part of his body.

Koneko: Not if i get him first.

Asia: What about me?

Rias: You all seem to be forgetting, he's my servant. If anyone's lips get to touch his manhood, it should be mine.

Kiba: You know, you really all should tell him that you like him.

The girls all spin round to see Kiba resting his arms on the edge of the pool, looking up at them, and they all start to blush furiously.

Rias: How long have you been there?

Kiba: Long enough to see that you all of you have feelings for (y/n). Don't worry, I won't say anything, but I think it would be better for you all, if you did.

Rias: How can he be so dense as not to know already.

Kiba: That's simple. You all look at him and see this amazing guy, and you forget what he's been through. He spends so long trying to reassure you all how wonderful you are, like with Xenovia today, but you all forget that he also has self doubt. He thinks so much of all you girls. He practically worships you all. It's easy for him to think that you're all too good for him, and why would you even think about him in that way.

Akeno: I've made it very clear how I see him.

Kiba: Yes, but you also made it clear how free your attitude towards sex is, so with you he just thinks, yeah, she wants me, but that's because she wants everyone.

Rias: He's so self confident. I don't believe he has the doubts you say he has.

Kiba: Don't forget he has no memory beyond a week ago. How many times has he said, that for all he knows he might be an asshole?

Xenovia: I told him he wasn't an asshole.

Rias: As have we all.

Kiba: Yes, but he knows that you all don't really know. It seems so obvious to us, because he is so kind, so honorable, but to him, he lives in fear that his memory will come back, and he will discover that he is a murderer or something. Or at least an asshole that would never be worthy of these girls that he admires so much, that he thinks the sun shines out of. He probably sees you all as unobtainable. Even you Akeno, for what he would consider a relationship, because you know he wouldn't be okay with just casual sex. For him it would have to be more.

Koneko: He has been through a lot.

Asia: I know what it was like for me when I moved in here, and to the new school. That alone is hard.

Akeno: Finding out he's a Devil.

Koneko: Finding out that Devils even exist to start with.

Kiba: Nearly dying, twice.

Asia: Finding out his mom committed suicide.

Koneko: And that his dad might be dead too.

Rias: And on top of all of that, not knowing who he is. Worrying that he might be an asshole, which is seriously ridiculous, but he doesn't see it.

Kiba pulls himself out of the pool, towels himself off, and starts walking towards the locker rooms.

Kiba: And you all know how he feels about you. He would die for you. He very nearly did. He tells you how beautiful you are. You're all little goddesses to him. So, I just thought that maybe you should tell him how you feel about him. Anyway, don't worry, your secrets are safe with me.

The girls all watch as Kiba disappears into the locker rooms, and then look at each other in silence, each contemplating what Kiba just said.

Xenovia: He said he wanted patience.

Asia: Yeah.

Koneko: He thinks I'm too young anyway.

Rias: He thinks I'm just a friend. I'm not sure I should ruin that.

Akeno: He's going to talk to me later. What should I say?

Asia: Are you going to be brave and be the first to tell him?

Akeno: I guess we will find out.

The girls all make their way to the changing rooms in silence, lost in their own thoughts.


	21. Blood moon

===== Sunday - Day 7 (part 4) =====

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Issei seems in a very bad mood when he enters the changing rooms. Him staring daggers at you is nothing new, so you just ignore him. You create a magic circle connecting to the ORC main room and step into it. Being able to use magic is so convenient, you wonder how you ever managed without it. You can hear the shower at the ORC running, and assume that Rias decided to shower here. You sit on one of the sofas, and wait for everyone else to get back. It isn't long before Issei turns up, shortly followed by Kiba, Koneko and then Asia. Not long later Xenovia turns up, and you all sit and wait. Finally you hear the shower at the ORC turn off, so you don't expect Rias will be much longer, but there is still no sign of Akeno. Rias walks in, and she looks in a far better mood than you have seen her for a while.

Rias: Okay, is everyone ready to go to the pet forest?

Koneko: We're still waiting on Akeno.

Rias: Well where is she, she knew we had things to do?

Asia: When you jumped here to shower, she said that was a good idea, and jumped to the dorm to shower.

Rias: Oh.

You all sit and wait for what seems an age, before a smiling Akeno steps out of a magic circle and joins you.

Rias: If you would do the honors Akeno?

Akeno Creates a magic circle and everyone steps in and is transported to a dark and gloomy forest.

Xenovia: Wow. Creepy place.

Issei: I nearly pissed myself again. That is, I nearly pissed myself before too, not that I did piss myself before.

Rias: Now, everyone be careful here. Some of the creatures that live here are very dangerous.

(y/n): I may as well call my Balance Breaker then. Just in case.

Issei: Yeah, great idea. Then you will fall asleep before we even find familiars. You better not ruin me getting a familiar.

(y/n): I think I only sleep when I turn it off, and only then if I sustained damage while using it. And if I sustained damage, then maybe it was a good thing I had it on. I just don't want to be in the position I was in the last fight, where I couldn't defend everyone.

Issei: Well, I'm not putting mine on. You're just sacred.

(y/n): Er, weren't you the one who said that you nearly pissed yourself?

Koneko: You can only use yours for a short time anyway.

Issei: well, yeah…

Rias: As long as we stick together, we should be safe. Now, let's find the familiar master.

You haven't been walking for long when you get a bad feeling. Before you can even voice it, an arrow comes whizzing through the trees from up ahead, and strikes Kiba in the chest. Only his super speed saves him from it going straight through his heart. Asia lets out a scream and rushes to Kiba's side. Rias opens a magic circle, just as another arrow comes whizzing through the forest, this time, straight at you. The arrow is amazingly fast, but thankfully, with your balance breaker, you're faster. You summons a barrier and deflect the arrow, and then search the forest for the shooter. You think you see movement, but you could swear it is a naked woman, and she's green.

Rias: Everyone, back to the ORC, we will have to come again when it is safer here. Wait, where is Issei?

You look around and discover that Issei is gone. As you are distracted, an arrow hits you in the center of your back. This time, being more used to your Balance Breaker, you can actually tell how much damage your armour is deflecting. The arrow isn't as powerful as one of Kokabiel's Light Spears, but it is still a horrendous amount of damage.

Rias: Damn, Issei must have slipped away by himself.

Koneko: And we all know why the pervy would do that.

Rias: Asia, take Kiba back to the ORC and heal him. We will find Issei and follow as soon as we can.

You spot movement again, and set off after it.

(y/n): Rias, you and the others go find Issei, I will go after our attacker. Hopefully that will keep you safe. I think my armor will hold out against everything she can throw at me.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias: No, (y/n), come back. Oh damn, not him too.

Akeno: Did he say she?

Koneko: Yes. I had better go after him.

Rias: No. The rest of us stick together. I think (y/n) can take care of himself. Issei doesn't even know he's in danger. Let's find him, and then we'll all go after (y/n).

Akeno calls her familiars, and sends them to search back the way you came, and Asia takes Kiba back to the ORC.

Asia: I will heal him Rias, you can depend on me.

Rias: Thank you Asia. And don't worry, I will bring both Issei and (y/n) back safely.

\----- Xenovia POV -----

_I should go and help (y/n). What would Rias say? I can't let (y/n) die now. He saved my life. I owe him._

Rias: Xenovia, snap out of it. We're moving. You watch the left hand side.

_Agg. I have to follow Rias's orders. You had better stay safe (y/n)._

Rias sets off after Akeno's sprites, and everyone follows. They haven't been going far when they come across a funny looking little man, standing on a branch up in a tree.

Akeno: It's Zatouji.

Zatouji: You're all in danger, why are you here? When a full moon's of blood, the danger is clear. All the powerful creatures appear when the full moon is red, and foolish devils might just end up dead.

Rias: Tonight's full moon is a blood moon? No wonder it's so dangerous. I'm a fool. I should have checked.

Koneko: This is bad.

Akeno: I'm sorry Rias. I should have checked. We were just so excited to get everyone their familiars.

While the talking is going on, Xenovia has seen what looks like a little puppy in the bushes off to the left. She walks into the undergrowth to get a better look, and the little pup wags its tail at her and yaps.

Xenovia: Look, a little puppy. He's so cute.

Rias: Be careful, tonight's full moon is a blood moon. Nothing is going to be as it appears.

The little puppy suddenly starts to growl, it's eyes turn red, and it transforms into a massive black dog. It leaps at Xenovia, and she rolls to the side and draws Durandal, just as an axe strikes the ground where she was standing only a fraction of a second before. Xenovia looks around to find, not only does she have to contend with the dog, somehow a gigantic minotaur had crept up behind her, and nearly cleaved her in two with its axe.

_So you were a distraction were you puppy dog?_

The minotaur raises its axe again, and the monstrous dog leaps up and bites into the minotaur's wrist.

_You weren't attacking me, you were defending me. You weren't leaping at me, you were trying to get past me to protect me._

The minotaur bellows and shakes the dog loose, only for it to land on all fours and breath a stream of fire at it. This is too much for the minotaur, who turns and crashes into the forest beating out flames as he goes. The dog transforms back into a puppy, and runs up to Xenovia, and yaps again, looking very pleased with itself.

Zatouji: A more loyal familiar just can't be found, sign a pact with this cute fire breathing Hellhound.

Akeno: I think we've found your familiar Xenovia, and he's a cute one.

Rias casts the spell to start the pact and Xenovia places the puppy in the middle.

Xenovia: In the name of Xenovia Quarta, I command you to be my familiar forever.

Zatouji: An immunity you now have, you may like to learn, the master of a Hellhound can no longer burn.

Rias: Immunity to fire, that could be really useful.

Koneko: Especially when your cute puppy can spit flames.

Akeno: What are you going to call him?

Xenovia squats down and the puppy comes bounding towards her, leaps up and starts to lick her all over her face.

Xenovia: I think I'll call him Flame.

Just then, Issei walks into the clearing looking as pleased as punch.

Rias: Issei, where did you go? We were worried about you. I made a grave mistake, tonight is a Blood Moon. It's very dangerous here.

As soon as Issei gets near, Flame starts to growl at him.

Zatouji: Be careful all men who try to come near, a Hellhound protecting his mistress is something to fear.

Issei backs off, and Flame calms down.

Zatouji: No man should come close, unless he's Mr Right, everyone else is sure to get a bite.

Rias: Now, Issei, explain yourself. Why did you run off by yourself?

Koneko: Because he's a perv.

Issei: I just had to find a new Slimey.

Rias: I'm so disappointed in you. You know how I feel about those monsters. Okay, we need to find (y/n) and get out of here.

Issei: You're not going to kill Slimey?

Rias: There is no point. If you kill a familiar, it's just dispelled for a period of time, and the Master takes some damage. The familiar will come back. Once you make a pact with a familiar, it lasts forever.

Issei: Oh, I thought you would kill it, so I made a pact with two of them, so that I would still have one left after you killed the first one.

Rias: You made a pact with two slimes? AGGG.

Rias stalks off in the direction of (y/n) and everyone follows, with Flame growling every time Issei gets too close.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

The woman is shockingly fast, and even with your Balance Breaker, you are only gaining on her slowly. She has given up on shooting you with arrows, as that was having no effect, but now she seems to be leading you somewhere. She reaches a large oak tree and stops by it, and you approach her slowly, waiting for her next trick. Until now, partially because she is to some degree camouflaged, but mostly because she moves incredibly fast between the trees, you have not managed to get a very good view of her, but now she is stationary, and you can see she is quite beautiful. You walk up to within a few feet of her, and she still doesn't move, but she doesn't look scared of you, in fact she looks very self assured.

(y/n): Who are you? Why did you attack my friends and me?

Sil: My name is Sil. I did not attack your little party. I was just testing you.

(y/n): Kiba could have died.

Sil: He was not worthy. You are worthy though.

(y/n): He could have died. Don't you understand?

Sil: It is my nature. I must test all males that I come across, and when I find a worthy one, I must bring them back to my tree and mate with them.

You can't stop a short laugh from escaping at the arrogance of this girl.

(y/n): You can knock that idea right on the head. No way that is happening, however beautiful you are. You attack my friends and expect that to all just be okay?

It's her turn to laugh, and annoyingly, it's a beautiful laugh.

Sil: You won't have a choice silly. I'm only talking to you now, because you are somewhat pleasing to the eye, and it amuses me to converse with you while you still have your own will. When I tire of you, I will take over your mind, and you will become so utterly aroused by me that you will do anything for me. Then I will take you into my tree and make love to you. If I like you enough, I may even let you go. I am a little disappointed that you are not already aroused at least a little though. Do you not find me sexy?

(y/n): I'm not aroused by you because you are a little psycho. Yes you're sexy, but you're also totally evil. And what do you mean, may even let me go?

Sil: It is not evil. It is nature. Nature can be brutal, but it is survival of the fittest. I must find the strongest males to mate with, so that I have strong daughters. Only men that I can not kill are strong enough for me to mate with. You will give me very strong daughters. As for letting you go, once you are inside my tree, after I have taken your seed, I can choose to leave you there, and my tree will feed on your power and grow stronger, or I can pull you back out of the tree and release you. I warn you though, your brain will probably never be the same again, even if I do decide to let you go. And I like you, so I will probably let you go, especially if you satisfy me sexually. You look like you're very well endowed.

_Should I try and kill this girl? She can't help her nature, but even if she doesn't kill me, she will no doubt ruthlessly keep killing every man she comes across. I hate the idea of killing anyone or anything, but what else can I do? Could I make her into my familiar? She would definitely be a strong one._

(y/n): So how many men have you fed to your tree?

Sil: That's a rather rude question. A man should not ask a girl how many sexual partners she has had. But if it makes you happy, you will be my first. I am the strongest of my kind, and I have never found a male who did not fail the test. Believe it or not, I am weakened right now. The longer my kind goes without mating, the weaker we get, but once I have taken you, I will be back to full strength again. Does it get you hot knowing that I am a virgin? I am getting hot thinking of having a man for the first time. It is time. You are cute, and I have enjoyed talking to you, but my juices are flowing, and I must take you now. I need you. Come with me.

She holds out her hand for you to take, as innocently as if she were Murayama wanting you to go for a walk with her. You get the feeling from your Balance Breaker that you got when her arrows hit you, only slightly different. It is repelling another attack, only this time it is a mental attack. You see a flicker of confusion in Sil's eyes when you don't take her hand. She keeps her arm extended, but as you continue to stand there, her eyes change from confusion to panic.

(y/n): What was that you said about how cruel nature was, and survival of the fittest? Oh yeah, it's brutal, that's what you said.

You lean on the tree with your hand just to the side of Sil and move your face to within inches of hers.

(y/n): Now this is how it's going to go…

Before you can finish what you are saying, Sil passes into the tree as if it is liquid.

(y/n): Oh no you don't. You get back here.

You start to punch the tree, and slowly hit it harder and harder until chips of bark are flying after each hit. A small fairy no more than eight inches tall flies out of the tree just above your head and starts to hover.

Fairy: I surrender. Please don't hurt my tree anymore Master. I'm so sorry Master. I didn't mean to run away. I was just so scared. Please forgive me. Please don't hurt me.

(y/n): Who are you?

Sil: It's me Master, Sil. This is my fairy form. I will turn back if you like. I changed to this form to show I have no ill intent. I really am sorry master.

You stop punching the tree and look at Sil. Even as a fairy, she is beautiful.

(y/n): Which form is your true form? And what do you mean by Master?

Sil: You are my Master now. I surrendered to you. If a male defeats me, I become his slave. That is the way with Dryads. You can order me to do anything, and I must comply. I will be a good slave, Master. I will satisfy you in any way you desire, but I'm not only a sex slave Master, I am a good fighter, and I will give my life to keep you safe. May I turn back into my normal form Master? That way I can defend you, or, satisfy your needs, if you want me to?

(y/n): How can I trust you?

Sil: You have my word Master. I swear on my tree.

(y/n): You can change back into your normal from.

The fairy vanishes, and in its place the full size form of Sil appears. She is sitting on a branch just above your head, and this gives you a very good view of her in all her naked splendor. She has a cut on her ankle, and surprisingly, the blood that is running from it is red.

(y/n): You're hurt.

Sil: It is from the damage you did to my tree, Master. Any damage my tree takes, I also take.

You gently touch Sil's ankle, and a shiver runs through her body. You try to heal her, but nothing seems to be happening.

Sil: Are you trying to heal me, master?

(y/n): Yes, but for some reason it doesn't appear to be working.

Sil: Thank you for trying, Master, but if it is damage done to my tree, I can't be healed while my tree is still damaged. My tree usually heals itself quite fast, but the damage you did to it is not going away. I can live with it though, Master, it will not slow me down. I will still be a very good slave.

You reach out to where you knocked chunks out of the tree, and try to heal that, and thankfully, this does seem to work.

Sil: Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you.

You can see the damage to Sil's ankle has also healed, and she reaches down and rubs it, then she drops out of the tree right next to you and throws her arms around you. She peppers first one cheek and then the other with little kisses, and then she places one little peck of a kiss on your lips, then she leans back looking a little shy.

Sil: I could thank you in another way if you would like, Master?

(y/n): No. It would be very wrong of me to take advantage of you like that.

Sil: It would not be taking advantage of me, Master. Even before you made me your slave, I needed to have you, was hot for you, but now my juices will always flow for you. If ever you want me I will be ready. A Dryad is always desperate for her Master, and a cruel Master might never let her satisfy him, but you healed my tree, so I know you're not a cruel Master. You aren't cruel are you, Master?

(y/n): No, I don't think I'm cruel, but even if I were to let you 'satisfy' me, now is not the time or the place. I need to find my friends.

Sil: For a Dryad, it is always the time and the place, but you are the Master. I can help find your friends if they are in the forest. I have certain powers with trees.

(y/n): Okay, then lead the way.

\-----

Sil takes an unerring path, straight to Rias and the others. You're happy to see that Issei is there, and in one piece. There is also a funny looking little man with them, but he doesn't look like a threat. You walk out into the open, and are almost on top of them before they notice you coming.

Akeno: (y/n), you're safe.

Rias: (y/n), good, now we.... Who is that?

Issei: Boobies.

(y/n): This is Sil.

Rias: Not you too? I thought better of you. Issei I could expect to get a perverted familiar, but you I expected more from.

(y/n): She's not my familiar actually. She's a Dryad, and she says that when a man defeats a Dryad, he becomes their master.

Zatouji: A Dryad is strong and has a real need, she's a hunter of men, but just for their seed. But defeat her just once, and she'll always be true, and her tripple X desires, will be forever for you.

Rias: You should make her your familiar anyway. Just to be safe.

(y/n): I did wonder about that, but I trust her.

Sil: No. Please don't do that Master.

Akeno: There are many advantages to her being a familiar.

Sil: No. please Master.

(y/n): Why not Sil?

Sil: Please master, I would rather not say.

Rias: Do it. I don't trust this girl at all.

(y/n): If you don't want me to make you tell me, you must at least give me a good reason not to. Why don't you want to tell me?

Sil: Because you are very kind Master.

Koneko: That isn't even a reason.

(y/n): That's not good enough I'm afraid Sil. Tell me why you don't want to become my familiar?

Sil: I am very powerful, at the moment I'm weakened, but when I get back to full strength, I am formidable…

Rias: Have a bit of an ego there don't we?

Sil: I am just telling the truth. I can't lie to Master.

(y/n): Can you stop calling me Master please? Just call me (y/n).

Sil sucks in a breath and looks at you shocked.

Sil: Please, Master (y/n), I must call you Master. It would be so disrespectful of me not to.

(y/n): Ag, don't call me Master (y/n), that's even worse. Okay, just call me Master if you really must. Continue please Sil.

Sil: I am very powerful, and I would die to protect you…

Akeno: If you are a familiar, you won't ever die.

Sil: That is the problem. If I die protecting you, Master, then your enemies are very strong, and you are in danger. If I'm a familiar, then you will be hurt when I die, and because I'm strong you will be hurt a lot. When you are faced by a strong enemy, Master, you do not need to be hurt. That might mean you die. It is my job to make sure you don't die, Master.

Akeno: She does speak the truth.

(y/n): I hate to tell you this Sil, but if you die, I'll be hurt more if you're not a familiar, because I will know that you are never coming back.

Sil: Maybe you will be angry, Master, and will fight on to avenge my death.

(y/n): I would rather you not die at all Sil, but for now, I will not force you to become my familiar. I warn you though, I will make you my familiar at some point. I don't want to lose you.

Sil: Thank you Master. You are too kind. And your desire to not lose me does touch me deeply Master.

Rias: Okay, let's get…

A little puppy has moved in front of you and starts yapping, and you bend down and stroke its head.

(y/n): Hello. Who are you little guy?

Xenovia: That's Flame. He's my new familiar.

Issei: You're in for it now. He attacks all men.

(y/n): I must not be manly enough then, because he seems to like me.

The little dog is licking your hand, and doesn't seem to be very vicious at all. You pat his side, and he yaps, jump and spins around three times, and then bites your finger.

(y/n): Oh, there you go, he's biting me now.

He isn't biting very hard and seems more to be trying to hold on to you, and he digs his feet into the ground and starts to pull you backwards. You let him pull you, and he seems to be taking you to Xenovia.

(y/n): Oh, you're not attacking me are you boy, you're just playing fetch. Yes, I'll come and see your master.

He stops pulling when you are right next to Xenovia, lets go of your finger, and jumps and spins again, seeming very pleased with himself. You stand back up and you are face to face with Xenovia, just inches from her.

(y/n): Er, Hi. He seems to want me to come and see you. He's a little cutie.

Xenovia is going bright red, and she looks away.

Xenovia: Er, yeah, he is very cute, your familiar, is very, er, beautiful.

Issei: How come the Hellhound hasn't savaged (y/n)? I thought he was supposed to attack all males? You have something you want to tell us (y/n)?

Koneko: He's more of a man than you'll ever be.

Zatouji: From the Hells down below, to the Heavens above, if a Hellhound likes a man, they must be its masters true…

Rias: Okay Zatouji, I think we're done now. Everyone has a familiar, so you may leave. Thank you for your assistance. Akeno, if you would, it's time for us to leave.

Akeno creates a magic circle, but before anyone can step into it, slime starts dripping from the trees above and landing on everyone, and dissolving their clothes. Koneko is the quickest to react, and smashes the slime that comes near her to pieces before any can get on her.

Koneko: I was waiting for this you perv.

Rias gets covered, and her outer clothes are quickly gone, but she uses magic to destroy the slime before too much damage is done to her underwear. She does look very sexy though, standing there in partially dissolved lacey lingerie. Akeno is slightly faster to react than Rias, but before destroying the slime on her, she hits Issei with a bolt of electricity. This give the slime time to get more of a hold on her clothes, and after she electrifies the slime on her, she is also in only her underwear. Her bra is too badly damaged, and her massive breasts burst from it, leaving her standing there in only her panties. This does not seem to worry her though, and she stands there more annoyed at Issei, than worried about her state of undress. Xenovia is under the center of the slime onslaught, and is totally covered in slime, but Flame jumps to his masters defense, and burns most of the slime before it can do any damage to her clothes. She is doused in flames herself, but her immunity keeps her safe from any harm, and she only has a few, quite revealing holes in her shirt and skirt. You are standing right next to Xenovia and are also covered, but the slime has no effect of your Balance Breaker armor. You look at Flame and he is looking at you, and you have to wonder at the intelligence in those big puppy eyes.

(y/n): Go on then boy.

Flame knows exactly what you mean, and douses you in flame also, burning off the last of the slime.

(y/n): Good boy.

Issei: Ahhh, that hurts.

Rias: Serves you right.

Koneko: Let that be a lesson to all pervs.

Akeno: You were warned that it hurts the master if a familiar dies. Lucky for you, slimes are very weak and therefore it does not hurt you much, but you will find that you are not as strong for a next day or two. I hope you think it was worth it.

Issei is holding his heart, in obvious pain, and only manages to gasp out one word.

Issei: Breasts.

Rias: If I even catch a glimpse of that horrible creature again, I will burn it on the spot. Now, can we go home.

Akeno creates a magic circle and everyone steps in and returns to the ORC.


	22. What the fuck Sil, I said no

===== Sunday - Day 7 (part 5) =====

\----- ORC main room -----

When you portal into the main room, your pleased to see Kiba is well, and sitting next to Asia on one of the sofas.

Kiba: What happened to you lot?

Asia: Yeah, we were worried.

Rias: Well, apart from Issei getting TWO of the worst familiars ever, that was quite successful. I'm sorry everyone that in my excitement to get our new members familiars, I didn't check and see that it was a blood moon, especially to you Kiba…

Kiba: It's okay Rias. I'm fine now, Asia did a very good job healing me.

Rias: Good. Akeno and I will just go and get dressed, and then we have things to discuss.

Rias and Akeno leave the room, and you walk over to the other sofa and sit down. Koneko starts to walk over to sit next to you, but Flame grabs ahold of one of Xenovia's socks in his teeth, and pulls her in front of Koneko so that Xenovia gets there first, leaving Koneko to sit the far side of the sofa.

Xenovia: I think he is trying to set us up.

(y/n): I should be so lucky little guy, but she already has her eye on someone. I'm grateful to have you in my corner though, she'll be a hell of a catch for whoever the lucky dude is.

Xenovia goes bright red and looks away.

(y/n): Sorry, I did it again didn't I?

Xenovia: No, it's fine.

Sil is about to sit in your lap, when Flame yaps, and jumps into your lap himself. Sil stares daggers at him, but he just stares them right back at her, and she decides that moving him might be overstepping her bounds, so she goes behind the sofa and stands behind you with one hand on each shoulder. Issei sit between Kiba and Asia, and he can't take his eyes off of Sil.

Kiba: So, who is the naked lady? Is this who was responsible for my near death experience?

(y/n): This is Sil. She's a Dryad, and yes, it was her that shot you, but she's on our side now.

Kiba: So why did she try to kill me?

Sil: I did not try to kill you. If I had tried to kill you, you would have been dead. I was just testing you, and you failed the test. If I had wanted to kill you, I would have shot a second arrow at you.

Kiba: You caught me by surprise. We can go at it again if you think you're that good.

Sil: Why would I waste my time? I only fight for Master now. You are an inferior male.

(y/n): Okay, okay. Let's all try to get along here. We're all on the same side.

Sil: Sorry Master. I will try to be polite to the inferior male.

Kiba: Whatever. So what's with the dog?

Asia: He's very cute.

Flame seems to love the praise, and jumps down off your lap, and runs over to Asia to get some strokes. The second he is down, Sil vaults over the sofa and lands in your lap, and wraps her arms around your neck. Flame realises his mistake too late, and rushes back and yaps at Sil, but she just looks at him with a superior expression, and then looks away as if he isn't worth the bother.

Xenovia: He's a Hellhound, and he is my new familiar. His name is Flame. Here Flame, sit in my lap.

Flame jumps up onto Xenovia's lap and snuggles down, but he still keeps giving Sil a disapproving stare every now and again. Rias and Akeno, now fully clothed come back into the room. Rias goes and sits on her desk, and Akeno sits on the arm on the sofa next to Asia.

Rias: Good. Now, down to business. Firstly, (y/n), I think that you should seriously consider making... Sil, into your familiar.

Sil: Please no Master.

(y/n): I am going to do it Sil. I don't want you to be able to die. But for now, I will let it go. But it is going to happen.

Sil: Thank you Master.

Rias: At least make her put some clothes on.

Sil: I'm a Dryad, we don't wear clothes.

Akeno: We could all sit around naked.

Issei: Boobies.

Rias: I don't think that is the solution.

You look at Sil, but before you can say anything, she changes into her fairy form.

Koneko: It's annoying how cute she looks like that. It makes it hard to hate her.

Asia: Oh, who could hate a fairy. She's so beautiful.

Akeno: So is Deadly Nightshade.

Even Flame doesn't quite know what to make of Sil in this form, and he just watches as she flies up and lands on your shoulder.

Rias: I guess that will do. Okay, onto the second thing. Because of how close we came to another great war, the three powers have decided to have a meeting, and for some reason, my brother decided that this school would be a good place to have it. This means that Akeno and I will be very busy over the next few days. It also means that there will be some of the most powerful Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels alive coming here, so I expect everyone to act accordingly. Speaking of the most powerful Devils, Issei, Sirzechs is coming early, and wants to stay at your house tonight.

Issei: My house?

Rias: Yes. You know how much he likes the Red Dragon Emperor. He wants to talk to you.

Issei: Well, I can't exactly say no, can I?

Rias: I'm no more thrilled about it than you are.

Akeno: He's your big brother. He's just checking in on you.

(y/n): Yeah, if I was your big brother, I would be keeping a very close eye on Issei.

Issei: Hey, you heard Rias, he likes me. Rias would have had to mary Riser if it wasn't for me.

(y/n): Yeah, I heard about that. You gave up your arm and used Holy Water and a Crucifix to win. Very impressive. Although, it doesn't seem as much of a sacrifice when you really do actually get to keep your arm, but it was a good plan nonetheless. But, regardless, it's a big brothers job to worry about his little sister.

Rias: You don't know my big brother. Anyway, enough about that. I see you're still using your Balance Breaker Armor, are you okay?

(y/n): Well, Sil was quite an opponent, so I don't actually know how long I'm going to sleep when I turn it off, so I thought, you know, I better not turn it off quite yet. I will go home to the dorms and go to bed before I quit it, but first I need to have a chat with Akeno.

Akeno: Me?

(y/n): Yeah, don't think I forgot what was said at the pool.

Rias: Okay everyone, let's leave Akeno and (y/n) alone to talk. Don't keep him long Akeno, he needs to get his rest. We want him back up and about for the meeting with the major powers.

\-----

(y/n): Okay then, talk.

Akeno doesn't look her normal confident self, and will not look you in the eye.

Akeno: What?

(y/n): You know what, what was said at the pool. You not believing yourself worthy of respect. Thinking that no-one would like the 'real' you. Now, come on, spill, what is so bad that you can't see past it?

Akeno stays silent for the longest time, until you think that she won't answer at all, but then in a quiet voice, she starts.

Akeno: What do you think of Fallen Angels? Do you hate them?

This throws you a bit, as she seems to be changing the subject, but at least she has started talking, so you think about it.

(y/n): Well, I don't have much experience with them. The only one I have ever met is Kokabiel, and he was a total asshole, and either evil, or crazy, or both. Hate is a strong word though, I mean, there seems to be good and bad Believers in God, and good and bad Devils, so I guess there could be good and bad Fallen Angels too. You tell me, are there any good Fallen Angels?

Akeno: You hate them don't you?

Akeno is still not looking at you, but you can see tears are falling from her face. You rush over and sit next to her, and put an arm around her and pull her in close.

(y/n): What's wrong Akeno? Talk to me.

Akeno: I'm half Fallen Angel. What do you think of me now that you know that?

(y/n): Oh you silly silly girl. Finding out that doesn't change the way I see you at all. You've just answered my question. Yes there are good Fallen Angels. Oh you silly girl.

Akeno: You don't hate me?

(y/n): You're an amazing girl, and it doesn't matter to me if you're Devil, Fallen Angel, Human, or any combination of the above. If you're Fallen Angel, then that just means that there are some pretty incredible Fallen Angels. Anyone that judges you because you're part Fallen Angel, doesn't deserve to have you as a friend, and it's them that will be missing out, not you.

Akeno: You really mean that?

(y/n): Akeno, it wouldn't matter to me if you were one hundred percent Fallen Angel. You're you. Just Akeno. And I'm honored to count you amongst my friends.

Akeno throws her arms around you and puts her head on your shoulder. She still appears to be crying, but now it seems more tears of relief. You stroke her back and wait for her to calm down. She seems to be stopping when Sil flies between you and pushes her head away from you.

Sil: Okay, all fixed, time for Master to go to bed now.

(y/n): Don't be rude Sil.

Akeno: I could really get to hate her.

(y/n): Sil, I really care for Akeno, all of the girls here, and things are going to go a lot easier if you try to get along with them. Okay? I'd like you to really try your best. It's important to me.

Sil: Yes Master. Sorry Master. I know you care for them Master, that's my problem.

Sil flies off and turns back into her Dryad form, then she puts her hand out for Akeno to shake. Akeno looks at it, then begrudgingly shakes it.

Sil: The reason that I hate you…

(y/n): Sil.

Sil: No, this is a kindness Master, trust me. The reason that is hate you, is because you are hugging my Master and he isn't becoming aroused.

Akeno: How is pointing that out supposed to be a kindness.

Sil: You don't understand. My Master finds you very attractive, but you are hugging him and crying on his shoulder, and he isn't aroused. If a man finds a woman very attractive and sexy, and he isn't aroused when she is crying on his shoulder, then he must really care for her. The only thing he is thinking about is how this person he cares for is hurting, and what can he do to help. That's why I hate you. Because, if he just wants to fuck you, you're not a problem, but if he really cares for you, and wants to fuck you, then you will win.

Akeno goes bright red, but she has a smile on her face now.

Akeno: That was surprisingly brutal, but also it was actually a kindness. Thank you.

Sil: You're welcome. It wasn't actually as hard to be nice to you as I thought it would be. I may be okay with this 'getting along' thing.

Akeno: I think you will do just fine.

Sil: Thank you.

Akeno: What you said, you saw that with your Dryad powers?

Sil: My powers don't work on my Master, but I don't need them to see that.

Akeno: Oh, okay. I better go then, and let you get some sleep, (y/n). Oh and Sil, just because (y/n) cares for me, that doesn't mean I win, he cares for you too. And I don't need Dryad powers to be able to see that.

Sil: Thank you... Akeno.

Akeno: Oh, and I think your powers will probably start to work as soon as he quits his Balance Breaker. Go easy on him. He needs rest.

\----- (y/n)'s Bedroom -----

Sil: Please Master. Please fuck me. I need you.

(y/n): I doesn't seem right Sil. A master shouldn't have sex with his servant.

Sil: Sex slave. That's sort of the point in them.

(y/n): Sil, I can't treat you like a slave…

Sil: Don't you find me attractive Master?

(y/n): You're beautiful Sil. And seriously sexy. It just doesn't seem right.

Sil: But I know you're not a cruel master, and only a cruel master would leave me feeling like this. I am desperate to service you master. I live to have you thrusting up inside me. And it's not just my need to service you, master, I have desires too. I have been hot and dripping for you since before you even defeated me. I need you inside me, Master.

(y/n): Look I need to think about it Sil. I'm not going to fuck you, yet, okay? Let me sleep on it. I need to cancel my Balance Breaker anyway, and then I'm going to sleep for a while. We will discuss it when I wake up, okay?

Sil: Yes Master.

(y/n): Can you do me a favor? When I cancel my Balance Breaker, I will probably fall asleep, so I'm going to lie in the bed. Can you take my clothes off when they change back to normal?

Sil: Yes Master.

(y/n): Thank you Sil.

You lie down in the bed, smile at Sil, and cancel your Balance Breaker.

\----- Issei's House - Sunday Night - Rias POV -----

Sirzechs: It's just one night Rias. I want to talk to Issei as we fall asleep tonight.

Rias: Well, I'm going to go to the dorms then, and sleep with the girls.

Sirzechs: I hear you have another Dragon Lord servant. Isn't he staying there too? What's he like?

Rias: Yes, the Platinum Dragon. He's... interesting. He's very strong, and very brave. He has already saved my life.

Sirzechs: I'm not talking with the wrong Dragon am I? It is Issei that you're attracted to isn't in? Or do you want both of them?

Rias: How could I not be attracted to Issei? He saved me from Riser. (y/n) isn't even really my servant. We have a contract, and either of us can cancel it with one month's notice.

Sirzechs: You didn't really answer my question, but I'll let it slide, for now. You go and have a good night's sleep, and I'll see you in the morning.

Rias creates a magic circle and steps into it, appearing in the ORC Dormitory. She goes straight to (y/n)'s room, but when she gets there, all the girls are in their nightclothes, standing outside (y/n)'s bedroom door.

Rias: What's going on? Why are you all out here?

Asia: Thank goodness you're here Rias

Koneko: We think Sil is raping (y/n).

Rias: What?

Xenovia: Listen at the door.

Rias moves closer and puts her ear to the door, and she can hear moaning coming from inside.

Rias: How do you know that (y/n) isn't a willing participant?

Xenovia,Koneko: He wouldn't.

Akeno: If (y/n) was participating, there would be screams, not moans.

Aisa: He is supposed to be sleeping. I came here to check in on him, but the door is locked.

Akeno: And I tried to portal into his room, but there is some sort of barrier up. You may be powerful enough to get through it though.

Rias: I don't know that I should.

_Please talk me into it._

Asia: You have to Rias.

Koneko: Someone has to save (y/n) from the harlot.

Rias: Okay, I will try.

Rias opens a magic circle and steps into it, crossing the barrier into (y/n)'s bedroom. The moans are much louder inside the room, and Rias finds she is standing at the bottom of (y/n)'s bed, on top of which is a naked (y/n), being ridden by Sil. From where she is, Rias has a perfect sight of Sil's hole, stretched wide to encompass (y/n)'s giant member, which is glistening with Sil's juices, as she slowly rides up and down on it. (y/n) doesn't move as Sil eases up until only the head of (y/n)'s rod is inside her, then she drops down, taking his whole length into her, and letting out another moan. (y/n)'s eyes are closed, and he obviously isn't awake. Rias walks over to stop Sil, when the Dryad looks over at her, an expression of bliss on her face.

Rias: What do you think you're doing? Stop this right now.

Sil: Please. Don't stop me. Ahhhh. I need this. Ahhhh.

Rias: Oh no, not a chance…

(y/n): Rias.

Rias: Did he just say my name?

Sil: Ahhh. Yes. Ahhh.

Rias: Tell me why he said my name.

Sil: Let me finish and I'll tell you.

Rias: Start talking now, or I stop you now. Does he think it's me who's riding him?

Sil is moving faster and faster, her moans getting louder.

Sil: AHHH. Holy Mother Nature. AHHH.

Sil throws her head back and thrusts herself down hard on (y/n)'s rod and grabs her breasts.

Sil: YES. YES. YES. AHHHHH.

Rias: Does he think it's me?

Sil slows down again, but continues to ride up and down.

Sil: Technically, He thinks he is dreaming... Ahhh... that it's you that's riding the shit out of him.

Rias: For Satan's sake, you just came, now stop and talk to me. Why is he dreaming of me?

Sil: I'm not stopping until he cums. Ahh. He thinks it's you... Ahhh... because I put you in his head. Ahhh.

Rias: Why?

Sil: Because I looked in his mind for a girl he desired, and I saw you. Now fuck me (y/n), fuck me hard.

Rias watches as (y/n)'s hands come up and grab Sil's hips, and he starts thrusting himself up inside her, as he drives her down on him, then he lifts her and does it again and again at great speed. (y/n) is like a jackhammer piercing Sil again and again to scream after scream.

Sil: AHHH. HOLY MOTHER. AHHH. AHHH. FUCK.

Rias: For fuck's sake girl. Does he want to fuck me.

Sil: AHHH. YES, YES, YES, AHHHH.

Rias starts to shake Sil, as (y/n) thunders in and out.

_Why can't this be me? This is my fuck you frickin Dryad._

Rias: Does he want me?

Sil: What do you think? AHHH

(y/n): AHHH.

(y/n) explodes shooting his seed deep in to Sil and the Dryad continues to scream. (y/n) keeps thrusting, ramming his whole length into her and flooding her with his seed. (y/n) thrusts for the last time, and Sil drops down onto him exhausted.

Sil: Oh thank you Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Sil's mental grip on (y/n) ends and he opens his eyes.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You have been having the most amazing dream, of Rias riding you hard. You grab her hips and finish her and yourself, filling her with your seed. She lies down on you, her beautiful breasts resting on your chest.

Rias: Oh thank you Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

_What? Rias would never say that…_

The dream fades, and you start to wake up, but you can still feel those beautiful breasts pressing into you. You are rock hard, which is nothing unusual for waking up, but your rod is fully enclosed in a tight, hot, wet hole, that feels like it was made for it. You snap your eyes open. Sil is sitting on you, her legs straddling you and you are deep inside her. Her beautiful face is inches from yours, and she has a massive smile on her face.

Sil: Hello master. You were amazing.

(y/n): What the fuck Sil, I said no. I thought you had to do what I say?

Sil: I do master, but you never gave me an order. You said you wouldn't fuck me, but you never ordered me to do anything, or not do anything.

(y/n): Come on Sil, you fucking me, me fucking you, it's all the same thing, and you know that.

Sil: Oh, I know master, but you never gave me an order, you never said that I couldn't make you fuck me. You just said that you weren't going to do it yourself.

(y/n): And what's with making me see Rias? You're seriously sexy Sil, you don't need to masquerade as someone else. That's totally out of order.

Sil sits up on you, a look of joy on her face, and you can see Rias standing not far from her.

Sil: Do you really mean that master?

(y/n): Rias. What are you doing here?

Rias: I came to save you from Sil, but you seemed to be enjoying yourself so much that I thought I better leave you.

Rias looks pissed, and she turns and stalks out of the room. You lift Sil off of you, feeling a pang of regret as your rod leaves it's perfect home.

(y/n): Sil, fairy form, now, and stay in it until I give you permission to change back. Rias, stop.

Sil turns into a fairy, and you leap out of bed and run after Rias.

(y/n): Sil, wait here.

You run out of your room, totally naked and still semi-hard, and find yourself in a crowd of girls. Rias went straight through, but everyone else in the house is here.

Asia: Oh my gosh.

(y/n): You've all seen it before.

Koneko: It's bigger than normal.

(y/n): You've all seen it bigger too.

You rush past before anyone can delay you more, and catch up to Rias. You put your hands on her shoulders and stop her running.

(y/n): Hey, stop. I know you think I'm terrible, but believe me, I didn't mean for that to happen. I have told Sil she has to stay as a fairy until I give her permission to change back, so it won't happen again.

Rias stops pulling against you, but she doesn't turn to face you. You gently ease her around and she looks you in the eye. She doesn't look as upset as she was when she left, but she still doesn't look happy.

Rias: I know it was Sil.

(y/n): I wasn't even thinking about Sil when I, you know…

You feel a heat coming to your cheeks thinking of your dream, and you notice Rias is blushing too.

Rias: I know.

Rias can't look you in the eye any longer and she looks down, suddenly sees that she is looking directly at your enlarged manhood, and quickly looks to one side.

(y/n): Look, I know what you heard, and I understand that it upset you, but believe me, it was Sil that put that in my head. Don't get me wrong, you are very attractive, beautiful, but I respect you, and I respect that you are already in a relationship. I know we're just friends, very good friends I hope, and I would never do anything to jeopardize our friendship.

Rias doesn't say anything, but she isn't trying to leave, so you push on.

(y/n): What are you doing in the dorms? Did your brother monopolise Issei tonight, so you came here to sleep?

Rias: Yes.

(y/n): Did you want to sleep with me?

Rias doesn't say anything.

(y/n): Look, I know Asia needed some company when she first slept without Issei, so if it's the same for you, I would be honored if you would sleep with me. I think I helped Asia, and I would love to help you too. And if you're worried about what just happened, don't worry, I promise that I won't touch you. You will be totally safe.

Rias: Are you saying that you don't find me... appealing?

(y/n): You know that's not the case Rias. I find you incredibly... appealing, I can't lie about it, and I do understand if that stops you from wanting to sleep with me.

Rias: So I'll be totally safe because you, just, you know…

She glances back down at your manhood, and quickly looks away again, going almost as red as her hair.

Rias: you know, you just…

(y/n): No, that doesn't seem to stop me for long to be honest, I er, can be ready again almost immediately.

It's your turn to go as red as Rias's hair, and you can see a little smile coming to Rias's face. You don't know if she is laughing at what you said or what, but you're glad to see her smile anyway.

Rias: So how can you know I will be safe then? We both sleep naked, and I will be touching you. My breasts, my legs…

(y/n): I know you will be safe, because I am totally exhausted. I don't think I should have woken from my Balance Breaker sleep yet, and as soon as I get back in bed, I'm sure I will be dead to the world. You could touch me however you wanted, and I would not wake up anyway. Not that, er, you know, I mean…

Rias lets out a delightful laugh and you breathe a sigh of relief. She looks back in your face and smiles at you.

Rias: I would love for you to allow me to sleep with you.

She holds out an arm to link with yours, and you start to walk back to your bedroom together.

Rias: I should have done a better job of warning you about Sil. You know what she is, don't you?

(y/n): She's a Dryad.

Rias: Yes, but you know what a Dryad is?

(y/n): Err, some sort of tree spirit I though, but I guess she's a bit too substantial for that.

Rias: No, you are correct, Dryads are Nature Spirits. They were considered goddesses in the ancient Greek and Roman religions, that is how powerful they are. But to be more specific, they are Tree Nymphs. Oak Nymphs to be precise. You know what Nymphs are?

(y/n): Er, not really.

Rias: Well, lets just say, the word nymphomania, stems from Nymph.

(y/n): Yeah, I guess I should have figured that out.

You get back to your room, and the other girls are still there, looking a little concerned.

Rias: Everything is okay. I'm going to sleep with (y/n), and I'll make sure nothing happens to him.

You enter your room, where Sil, is still waiting in her fairy form, and you climb straight into bed.

Sil: Are you still mad at me Master?

(y/n): I'm not mad at you Sil. You can't help your nature, and I should have been more specific with my commands. You shouldn't have used Rias though. That's an invasion of her privacy. Do you understand that?

Sil: Yes Master, sorry Master.

(y/n): That's okay Sil, all is forgiven. I'm going to sleep again now, I'll talk to you again in the morning.

Rias is busy stripping off her clothes, and you close your eyes and try and not think about that beautiful sight or about your dream from earlier. You feel Rias getting into the bed and cuddling up against you as you quickly drift back into a deep sleep.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias starts stripping as sexily as possible, only to be disappointed when (y/n) closes his eyes.

_You're too quick to do the decent thing (y/n). I was going to put on a real show for you._

She slips into bed and slides over to (y/n), but he was right about how tired he was, he is practically asleep already.

_Why couldn't I just have told you how I feel? And why can't I get that image of your magnificent member, disappearing into that damn Dryad's hole, over and over again, out of my head? It should have been me. That should have been my hole stretched wide, taking you in. You thought it was me. Oh Satan, I hope that if I ever get to fuck you for real, no, when I get to fuck you for real, the real me isn't a disappointment compared to the me that was really Sil. Shit, she did seem to rock your world. I could get really creative though. I could make our first fuck really special. Far better than that cheating Dryad, with her illusionary love._

Rias puts her arm around (y/n), and bumps into his already hard manhood. You weren't lying when you said you could be ready almost immediately. I could do you now. I could roll you on your back and mount you right now, if I was brave. No, that would make me as bad as Sil. You were pissed at her for doing it, you'd probably be pissed at me. Fuck, I need you inside me (y/n). I'm wet, just thinking about you.

Rias suddenly realises that she has been rubbing (y/n)'s manhood up and down.

_Shit. Thank Satan you're sleeping deeply. I have to stop this. Sil, you bitch, why did you steal my fuck? I'll stop in a second, let me just imagine that it's something other than my hand that's running up and down your rod, just for a second._

Rias slides her other hand down between her legs and starts to play with her clit. Her juices are already running freely, and in no time, her slim middle finger is sliding down and seeking out her waiting hole.

_No, got to stop. What if (y/n) wakes up? Got to stop this now._

Rias reluctantly, pulls her hand from between her legs, and even more reluctantly, lets go of (y/n)'s manhood.

Sil: Naughty girl.

Rias starts, she hadn't thought about Sil being there watching everything.

Rias: If you dare tell (y/n) about this, I'll make sure you regret it.

Sil: I am not scared of you. I am more powerful than you are. And now that my Master has filled me with his seed, I'm back to my full strength.

Rias: You may be (y/n)'s servant, but I'm his master.

Sil: You're only his Master because he allows you to be.

Rias: Yes, and don't you forget it. That is even more powerful. He isn't my servant because he has no choice, he is my servant because he wants to be.

Sil: You make a good point, but you get me wrong anyway. I am not about to tell my Master on you, I was actually wondering why you stopped.

Rias: And I'm supposed to trust you am I?

Sil: I hope so.

Rias: Why would you not tell (y/n)?

Sil: Well, to start with, you didn't interfere with me servicing my master. And for that I owe you a debt I will probably never be able to repay.

Rias: Okay, you said 'to start with', what else?

Sil: My Master ordered me to try and get on with all of his girls. And I take my Master’s orders very seriously. I'm sure my Master would be happier that I was friendly to you and didn't tell on you. I can't make you and my Master’s others girls be friendly to me, and I can understand if you don't like me, but I will do my very best to fulfil my Master’s wish. I think I managed to make Akeno like me a bit, and it even felt, well, sort of good. Like a warm feeling inside that I've never experienced before. All females have always been just competition to me before, but…

Rias: Look Sil, if you really are going to put in an effort to get along, then I guess I should do the same. What's one more female to compete with for (y/n)'s affections?

Sil: Oh thank you. My Master will be happy.

Sil flies down and extends her little fairy hand, and Rias takes a hand from under the covers and ever so gently shakes Sil's hand.

Sil: Oh, I'm getting that warm feeling again, is that normal?

Rias: Yes, you should feel good when you make a new friend.

Sil: I think I'm going to enjoy having friends. I hope the others are as nice as you and Akeno. I'm not sure that the girl called Koneko will be as quick to be friends with me.

Rias: No, Koneko can be a bit abrasive, but once you are her friend, she'll do anything for you. You may not even know with her that she is your friend, once she does start to like you. I will have a word with the others, and don't worry about Koneko, she will come around.

Sil: Oh, thank you Rias.

Sil flies down and hugs Rias's face, and Rias can't help but smile. Sil flies up and sits on the head of the bed, looking very happy.

Rias: You know, having you as a friend could be quite useful? Using your powers, you can tell what girls (y/n) likes and things like that, can't you?

Sil: Yes.

Rias: Can you tell which one of us he likes the most?

Sil: I can tell how attracted to a girl my Master is, how badly he wants to fuck them, but I think my Master would be very upset if I was to give out information like that. I can tell you though, that he wants to fuck you really badly, but he also wants to fuck every other girl in this house. He finds you all incredibly attractive. I can also tell you that there are also girls not in this house that he wants to fuck, but I will not tell you their names.

Rias: I know there are. And some of them he has fucked already. It does worry me.

Sil: You should be worried. Your competition is…

Rias: I know, everyone who has a vagina.

Sil: Well, just about every vagina wants my Master, but he doesn't want every vagina, so it's not quite that bad, but yes, you and the other girls should let him know how you feel sooner rather than later, before he comes across a vagina that he just can't say no to.

_How do I tell you (y/n). How do I tell you that I have wanted you and not Issei since the first time I saw you. What will you do when you find out I've been lying to you all this time?_

Sil, seems to be concerned at Rias's silence, and tries to think of something to help her new friend.

Sil: There is something I can do for you.

Rias: What?

Sil: I can tell you that I can guarantee that my master will not wake until long after you have satisfied yourself, even if you rub him the entire time.

Rias: What if he cums?

Sil: He just came inside me, you will cum several time before there is any danger of him cumming again.

Rias grasps (y/n) manhood again, and starts to rub it up and down, while she slides her other hand down between her legs. Sil takes one of her little fairy hands and slips it inside her panties, and starts to pleasure herself, just as Rias is.

Sil: Pull down the sheet please. We will both cum much sooner and much harder, if we can see my Master's member as you rub it.

Rias thinks about it, before pulling the sheet all the way down and staring at (y/n)'s rock hard rod as she plays with it and herself. She forces a finger inside herself and starts moving it in and out in time to her working on (y/n).

_Yes, that's it (y/n), fuck me, fuck me now. Oh yeah, ahhh._


	23. Double digit ranking

===== Monday - Day 8 (part 1) =====

\----- Outside school gates - Issei POV -----

_Can't believe I'm coming to school by myself today. It's been so long. When I first came to this school, I was an unpopular nobody, but now every day I'm surrounded by hotties. If it wasn't for that damn (y/n), I would be top dog around here. He has only been here for a week, and he has already stolen all of my harem, and now, thanks to her brother, even Rias is over there with him._

Issei looks over at the school gates, to see a white haired boy in a leather jacket, leaning against the wall.

_Who's that?_

Stranger: You don't remember me? This is the second time we've met here.

Issei: It is?

Vali: You're Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor. I'm Vali, White Dragon Emperor, but you can call me the Vanishing Dragon.

Issei: Holy crap.

Issei glances down at his arm where his Sacred Gear usually appears, and in the fraction of a second that he is looking away for, Vali is standing right next to him with his finger pointing directly at Issei's forehead.

Vali: How vulnerable you are. It wouldn't take much to defeat you with my magic. Almost too easy.

Issei jumps back in fright, but Kiba is there and has a sword to Vali's throat.

Issei: Boosted Gear.

Kiba: Don't you think this joke has gone on long enough.

Koneko, Asia and Xenovia turn up behind Issei. Xenovia materialises Durandal and rushes forward to assist Kiba, and Koneko steps in front of Issei to protect him.

Asia: What's going on?

Xenovia: It wouldn't be smart for us to allow you start a fight with the Red Dragon Emperor here, now would it?

Vali: Is this really the best move? If all of you fighting still couldn't bring Kokabiel down, you'll never beat me. But don't take my word for it, keep going if you don't mind causing a scene.

Xenovia and Kiba lower their swords and let them dematerialise, then walk over to stand either side of Koneko.

Vali: Tell me Issei, how do you think you compare to those with the power in this world?

Issei: What do you mean?

Vali: I'm talking about your Balance Breaker. It looks rather incomplete if you ask me. And still a four digit ranking, on a scale of strongest to weakest that is. I'd say between one thousand and fifteen hundred.

Issei: That's great, so what's your point?

Vali: My point is that you're a valuable player. You should be taken care of and nurtured. Don't you agree Rias?

Issei spins around to see Rias and Akeno standing behind him.

Issei: What the hell?

Rias: I don't need your advice. Mind telling me what this is all about? If you've come here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, I can assure you it's a huge waste of time.

Vali: Ha, were you aware that the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are destined to fight? People involved with the Red and White Dragons have never had the best of luck. I'm fascinated, makes me wonder how your life will turn out.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You are finishing your morning routine, and running to school, when you see Rias and the others in what seems to be a standoff with some white haired dude. You run up behind Rias in time to catch the end of what she is saying.

Rias: If you've come here on behalf of the Fallen Angels, I can assure you it's a huge waste of time.

Stranger: Ha, were you aware that the Welsh Dragon and the Vanishing Dragon are destined to fight. People involved with the Red and White Dragons have never had the best of luck. I'm fascinated, makes me wonder how your life will turn out.

You run past Rias and straight up to the stranger and stand in front of him.

(y/n): Who's this asshole Rias? Is he giving you any grief?

Rias: This is Vali, the Vanishing Dragon.

(y/n): This dude is the one who helped with Kokabiel?

Rias: Yes, but…

Vali: Oh, how interesting. How the mighty have fallen. What would make the mighty Platinum Dragon wish to join such a lowly Devil? Her strongest servant is the Red Dragon Emperor, with his four digit ranking…

(y/n): Don't push your luck asshole.

Rias: No, (y/n), don't get involved.

Vali: Come now. You are at least a double digit ranking, maybe even, like me, a single digit ranking by now. You are far too powerful to be in Rias Gremory's peerage. She is barely powerful enough to be your servant.

(y/n): I'm warning you, don't disrespect Rias…

Vali: What are you going to do little brother? You going to fight your own brother? Our father would be so proud.

You feel like you have been punched in the stomach, and all the air has gone out of you. You vaguely notice that everyone around you has just sucked in a large breath of air in shock, but you feel like your own lungs are paralyzed.

_The Vanishing Dragon is my brother? Maybe he knows what happened to my father. He works for the Fallen Angels, is he evil? Was I evil? Am I evil?_

You are reeling from this new information, and can't hardly think, but you realise that Vali is talking again.

Vali: It's a lot to take in, I know little brother. I was hoping that you would join with me. Together, there is no-one that would be able to stand against us. Don't worry though, no need to decide now. We will talk again soon.

Vali walks off, and everyone watches him, almost in as big a state of shock as you are, until Issei comes to his senses and shouts after him.

Issei: There is no way (y/n) is a two digit ranking, that's just bullshit.

Koneko: He said (y/n) might even be a single digit rank.

Issei: What does he know?

Rias: Are you okay (y/n)?

(y/n): I'm not sure to be honest.

Issei: Doesn't anyone else think this is bullshit? He probably got his brother to come here to say that to make himself look good.

Rias: Issei. You should be happy. He said you were between one thousand and fifteen hundred. That's between all the Devils, all the Angels and Fallen angels, even all the Gods. There are at most fifteen hundred powers that are greater than you. That's something to be very proud of. He even said that you should be nurtured, as he sees a lot of potential in you, so he expects you to get stronger.

Issei: He just wants me to get stronger so I will put up a good fight when he kicks my butt.

Rias: Well, I'm proud of you anyway.

Issei: What about (y/n), he's top hundred.

Koneko: Maybe top ten.

Rias: I'm very proud of him too. Now, give him a break for right now, he just found out he has a brother.

Issei: Yeah, and he's a right dick.

Rias: Exactly, that's the last thing (y/n) needed to find out.

Issei: I could have told him that, being a dick runs in the family.

(y/n): Issei, you know when I do damage, it doesn't heal? Well, if you don't shut the fuck up, I'm going to kick you so hard in your balls that you'll look like you have three adam's apples. And no matter what Rias says, I'm going to leave you that way for a year.

Koneko: I would shut the fuck up if I were you.

Issei stalks off into school, without saying another word.

Akeno: Maybe you should take the day off (y/n). Just go home and get your head straight.

Asia: I'll come with you if you like?

Xenovia: We all can, if you want us too.

(y/n): No, I think I need to be occupied. I don't want to think about it right now.

Rias walks up to you puts a hand at the back of your head and pulls your head into her breasts.

Rias: You're a good person (y/n), no matter what your brother is like, but I will understand it, if you want to go and join him.

(y/n): No, no chance. I just... I don't know if I can fight him, if that's what it comes down to.

Kiba: I know you're a good man, after all you did for me, and I know you have the strength to do whatever is right.

Akeno comes up behind you and hugs you, pushing her giant breasts into your back. Asia and Xenovia rush up and each hug one of your sides, pushing their breasts into you also. So as not to miss out, Koneko ducks underneath Rias and hugs you from the front, below Rias's breasts.

(y/n): Thank you, all of you, for your support. I do really appreciate it.

Kiba: We're going to be late for class if we don't go right now.

Rias: Shut up Kiba.

(y/n): No, he is right. It's parents day. It won't do for us to turn up late, while everyone's parents are watching.

Everyone reluctantly lets go of you, and Asia grasps one of your arms.

Asia: Don't worry Rias, Xenovia and I will take good care of (y/n).

Xenovia quickly grabs your other arm, and her and Asia set off with you towards your class.

\-----

When you get to class, all of the parents line the walls looking eagerly on as the lessons are about to begin. You can't help but feel sorry for Asia and Xenovia, both of who, like you, do not have parents who can attend.

Miss Akiyama: On your desks you will find a lump of clay. Your assignment is to create something original. It can be whatever you want, as long as it's meaningful to you.

You don't have any memories to pull from to find anything meaningful to you, except for one. You can remember your mother's face. That's it, you will try to model a bust of your mother.

Unknown Mother: We're so proud of you Asia.

Unknown Father: Look over here and smile for the camera.

_They must be Issei's parents. That's nice of them treating Asia that way. I just wish there was someone here to do the same for Xenovia._

You find that you are actually very skilled with the clay, and although it is slow work, you manage to make a perfect likeness of your mother. When you finish, you look around and find that most people's models are unidentifiable. Then you hear a loads of gasps and chatter around Issei's table. You look over there and see that he has sculpted a model of a naked girl. He has done a remarkably good job, and it's easy to tell that it is Rias. The other boys are trying to get Issei to give or sell his sculpture to them, but he is having none of it.

Asia: She is beautiful. Who is she?

You turn and see that Asia is looking at your sculpture, and she looks very impressed.

(y/n): It's my mother. It's the only memory I have.

Katase: Oh wow, that's amazing (y/n).

One by one, the students come over and look at your model, and although no-one is asking for yours, everyone looks at it very reverently.

Asia: It's his mother.

Xenovia: Oh, she's beautiful (y/n).

Whispers of "It's his mother" goes through the crowd of students like ripples, and then it's picked up by the parents.

Unknown mother 2: Where are his parents?

Unknown father 2: I hear he has lost his memory. He doesn't know who he is or where he is from.

Unknown mother 3: Oh the poor boy.

Unknown mother 4: I'd take him home.

Unknown mother 5: So would I.

You block all of the chatter out and just stare at the image of your mother.

_Why haven't any more of my memories returned? Will I ever remember?_

Asia seems to understand your distress and she hugs you, and Xenovia hugs you from the other side so that you are sandwiched between these two beautiful girls.

Asia: Don't worry (y/n), I'm sure your memory will return soon.

_What am I doing, these two girls don't have family either, and yet they are comforting me. What sort of man am I?_

(y/n): I'm so sorry you two. Here I am feeling sorry for myself, and I'm forgetting that you two are here without parents too.

Xenovia: No, it's fine, we are all each other's family now.

Asia: Yeah, you're here for us when we need it, I'm thankful that I can be here for you when you need it.

You kiss both girls in the center of their foreheads, and they both go a little pink in the cheeks.

Miss Akiyama: Okay, everyone back to your seats.

She sounds a little pissed, and you hope she isn't getting jealous.

_This could get very awkward. We haven't really spoken since our freaky sex session, maybe I need to pay her a little more attention._

You look over at Miss Akiyama, and she is looking directly at you. You give her a large smile, and she goes bright red and looks away, and busies herself with some imaginary task on her desk. After a few seconds she looks back up at you, she is still red but she gives you a shy smile before looking back down again. Without meaning to, you are thinking about your time spent in detention, and you feel heat going to your own cheeks.

_Yes, this is going to get awkward. She is beautiful though, and I really can't regret what happened between us. I better behave though, who knows what would happen if I get another detention. Better keep my grades up too, or she might want to tutor me after school. Hmmm._

\-----

The parents all seem to be happy with their visit, and all leave, and the lessons go back to normal. You keep getting strange looks from Miss Akiyama, but everytime you catch her eye, you smile at her.

_I need to talk to her. Tell her everything is cool, and that I don't regret anything. We can just be normal around each other._

You make it to the end of the day, and wait for everyone to leave so that you can be alone with Miss Akiyama. As soon as the door closes behind the last student, Miss Akiyama rushes over to you, puts one hand either side of your head, and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. Her tongue seeks out yours and you can't help but return her kiss. You slide your hand into her hair and hold her for a long deep kiss. When you finish Miss Akiyama looks very flustered. She straightens her clothes and her hair before looking you in the eye for a second and then looking away.

Miss Akiyama: I'm sorry about that, but I just had to do it.

(y/n): That's okay.

Miss Akiyama: Look (y/n), I really like you, and I really really want you. All lesson all I could think about was how much I just wanted you to rip my clothes off and fuck me over my desk... or in my chair... or up against the blackboard. Anyway, what I'm trying to say, is we can't do this. No matter how much I like you, it is very wrong. You're my student, and I have to respect that. I hope you can understand that. While I'm your teacher, I have to try and keep our relationship professional. I will always cherish what happened, and I will never stop wanting it to happen again, but for now we will have to resist.

(y/n): I know you're right Miss, and I just stayed to say that... I have no regrets about what happened, and I really like you, and there is no reason that we can't just act normal around each other.

Miss Akiyama: Oh, thank you for being so understanding (y/n).

She throws her arms around you and hugs you tight. Her perfume is quite intoxicating, and her shapely breasts pushing into you is starting to turn you on, so you push her away and kiss her forehead.

(y/n): Sorry Miss, but you're far too sexy to do that, if we want to get through this. She pulls away and gives you a coy little smile as her cheeks start to go red again.

Miss Akiyama: I understand. You're a young man, and you're only human. Thank you (y/n), for... everything.

(y/n): You're very welcome Miss, for... everything. I can assure you, it was my pleasure. Miss Akiyama smiles at you, and you pick up the bust of your mother and rush off to the ORC Club House.

\-----

When you get to the ORC main room, everyone is already there and they are all looking at Issei's sculpture.

Akeno: It's amazing. You must be feeling Rias up so much that you know her body by heart.

Issei: It's not every day by any means.

Rias: Oh, (y/n), what's your sculpture?

Asia: It's his mother.

Rias: Oh. She was very beautiful.

Kiba: Yes, and you're very skilled at modeling.

Akeno: Yes, it's amazing.

(y/n): Thank you.

Rias: Now there is a very important task for us to do today. My brother has instructed me that it is time to release my other bishop.

Issei: Your other Bishop?

Rias: Yes. The Bishop's gifts were dangerous, so they were sealed away because I wasn't strong enough to handle them. My brother thinks I'm strong enough now, and he also thinks that I might just need those extra skills with the way the major powers are moving right now.

Issei: Hard to imagine Asia's powers could be matched.

Rias leads the way to an unused corridor. At the far end is a door that is chained closed, with "KEEP OUT" plastered all over it.

Xenovia: The Bishop must be strong to go through all of this.

Rias casts a spell and the chains shatter into hundreds of tiny pieces.

Koneko: And the seal has been broken.

Rias: Let's see how this goes.

She opens the door and walks inside. Everyone follows her into the dark room, and there is a high pitched scream.

Rias: Hello. You're looking well.

Bishop: I don't understand what's happening.

Akeno walks up to a large box and opens it.

Akeno: The spell has been broken, so you're free to come home with us now. Okay?

Bishop: No, I don't want to ever leave here. The outside is just too scary.

Issei: What? She's just a little girl and look, she looks a lot like Asia. Does that mean all Bishops have to be pretty blondes or something?

Kiba laughs and Issei looks at him puzzled.

Issei: What are you laughing for?

(y/n): You do realise that this "pretty blond" is a little boy?

Issei: Don't be stupid.

Rias: I realise that he may be dressed like a girl, but he is most definitely a boy.

Rias stoops down and embraces the little boy who still seems to be scared.

Rias: Everyone, say hello to Gasper Vladi. The other Bishop in my household. And before I had the honor of turning him into a Devil, this little guy was actually half Human, half Vampire.

Asia: What? He's a real Vampire?

Issei: As in a blood sucker? You're kidding.

Rias: No, he really is a half Vampire.

Issei: And he's not a girl. Oh God, why have you forsaken me?

Asia: Technically, you're the one who has forsaken him.

Issei: You look way to hot in chick's clothes dude. Plus, if you don't go anywhere, who are you dressing for?

Gasper: Um, I... For me I guess. I just think these clothes are cuter, that's all.

Issei: Don't pull that adorable bullshit on me. When I first saw you, it was like a dream of two beautiful blond bombshell Bishops had come true.

Koneko: He's all those things too you know, he's just a boy.

Rias: Hey Gasper, why don't you come with us outside now? Okay?

Gasper: I don't wanna. Please don't make me.

(y/n): It's okay dude. We'll protect you. Nothing's going to happen.

Issei grabs hold of his wrist and starts to pull him.

Issei: Come on dude, lets go. You heard the lady.

Everyone around you seems to freeze, as Gasper pulls his arm free from Issei and runs over to the corner.

Issei: The fuck!

Gasper: I'm sorry, I made you mad didn't I? Please don't hit me, oh please. I didn't mean it.

(y/n): No-one is going to hit you dude. Chill. It's all good.

Asia: Is it just me, or did you guys feel something weird too?

Xenovia: I did, and I'm pretty sure he's behind it.

Akeno: It looks like the Forbidden Balor View to me.

(y/n): It just looked like he got up and walked over there to me, but you guys all seemed to freeze.

Akeno: It's also known as the Evil Eye That Stops The World, It's Gasper's Sacred Gear. That would explain why it didn't do anything to you (y/n). Your immunity to Sacred Gears.

Koneko: When he gets too excited, he can stop whatever he happens to be looking at, at that moment, for a certain amount of time.

Akeno: Unfortunately, Gasper couldn't control his power, so Sirzechs decided that he should be sealed away here as a precautionary measure.

(y/n): That seems a bit harsh.

Gasper: No, I like it here. It feels much safer than the outside.

Rias: Not only does he not have control of his power, but on top of that, it seems to become stronger unconsciously, so there is the distinct possibility it could become a Balance Breaker.

Issei: Isn't that good.

Everyone freezes again, and Gasper goes over to a cardboard box, climbs in, and pulls the flaps closed behind him.

Gasper. I don't like it when you guys talk about me like I'm not here. Why can't you just ignore that I'm alive like normal?

Asia: He did it again.

Issei: Wow dude. You're not very good at hiding. Come out.

Issei walks over to the box and kicks it.

(y/n): Hey, give him a break man. Don't you think he's scared enough already?

Gasper: I'm not hiding. I would just rather be a Gasper in a box than be around you all.

Issei: So I take it he's shy?

Akeno: Um Rias. I think it's about time for us to go.

Rias: Yes you're right. If you'll excuse us, Akeno and I have to go to a meeting about getting ready for the leaders summit. Kiba, my brother said he would like to hear more about your Balance Breaker, as long as you're free that is.

Kiba: Yes, I'm free.

Rias: (y/n), my brother would also like to hear about your Sacred Gear, if that's okay with you.

(y/n): Yeah, of course.

Rias: Wonderful, thank you. Now, everyone else, I would like you to take over Gasper's training until we get back.

Issei: How are we supposed to do that?


	24. Who says that girl wouldn't be me?

===== Monday - Day 8 (part 2) =====

\----- Issei POV -----

Gasper: Nooooo!

Xenovia: Do you call this running? If you don't move those legs faster, you'll end up Durandal's next victim.

Issei: It just looks like she's a Vampire hunter.

Gasper: I don't understand why you have to be so mean to me?

Xenovia: A healthy mind lives in a healthy body. Trust me, you won't think I'm so mean when you're stronger.

Issei: At least Xenovia looks like she's having a good time.

Azazel: Well, don't tell me the devils have come out to play today?

Asia: Do you know who he is Issei?

Azazel: Oh, hello there Devil boy, oh sorry, I mean Red Dragon Emperor. You're looking well.

Issei calls his Boosted Gear and stands in front of Asia.

Issei: Hi Azazel.

Koneko and Xenovia move behind Azazel so he is surrounded, but he just laughs.

Azazel: You can come at me all you want, but that would still end in failure. Even low level Devils such as yourselves realize that much.

Issei: What do you want?

Azazel: I figured I should stop by and visit. Is that Holy Devil Sword guy here?

Issei: No, Kiba's not here. Word to the wise, leave him the hell alone.

Azazel: Shame, what about the Platinum Lord?

Issei: You mean that asshole (y/n), no he's not here either. What do you want with him?

Azazel: Is that jealousy I detect. That's unbecoming of the Red Dragon Emperor. So no Holy Devil Sword or Platinum Emperor... boring. Hey you, adorable Vampire?

Gasper is hiding behind a tree, and he pokes his head out to look at Azazel.

Gasper: Huh?

Azazel: Forbidden Balor View huh? You know this type of Sacred Gear can end up extremely dangerous if it's user's capacity is too low. You know there is a simple way for him to get his power under control. He can drink the Red Dragon Emperor's blood. Of course, the Vanishing Dragon or the Platinum Lord would do, but you're right here.

Issei: I don't do Vampire bites.

Azazel: Don't get mad at me, he's the Vampire. Well, the blood thing is best, but I'm sure you guys can figure it out.

Azazel waves dismissively, and turns and walks away.

Xenovia: So he's the Governor General of the Fallen Angels?

Issei: Look, just getting Gasper to run around isn't helping. We need to work on his Sacred Gear.

Xenovia: You could let him bite you, like Azazel said.

Issei: Why should we trust him? Why would he help us? Anyway, the whole idea of it just freaks me out.

Gasper: Me too. I hate blood so much.

Issei: You what? How does that work? You're a Vampire.

Gasper: I can't help it. The smell of blood makes me want to puke. I hate that stuff.

Koneko: You're like the worst Vampire ever.

Gasper: Why are you so mean to me Koneko?

Issei: Look, this isn't working, why don't you girls leave this to me. I'm going to start throwing things at Gasper, and try and get him to freeze them.

Asia: Are you sure?

Issei: Yeah, leave it all to me.

The three girls walk off and Issei picks up a stone and throws it at Gasper. The stone gets halfway there and Gasper disappears.

Issei: Aw man, that's not how this was supposed to work?

Koneko comes back dragging Gasper behind her kicking and screaming.

Koneko: Guess who was trying to run away again.

Issei: Maybe stones were too scary. Let's go to the gym Gasper, and I'll use a dodgeball ball.

Issei and Gasper go to the gym, and Issei tries again with a dodgeball ball, but yet again Gasper disappears. Issei goes straight to Gasper's old room, and finds the door is closed.

Issei: Hey, are you in there Gasper dude?

Gasper: I wish I couldn't do it. I wish everyone didn't stop. Then they wouldn't all be so scared of me. I hate it as much as everyone else.

Issei: Are you scared? I mean of your Sacred Gear? I have a Dragon in me. He's supposed to be the strongest one in the world too. It can be frightening, and everytime I use that power, I feel like, well, like a part of me is turning into something else. It's scary as hell, but I refuse to let fear stop me.

Gasper: But don't you worry about the things you care about most? You might lose them, all because of your power. I don't understand how you can keep going without any doubts like that.

Issei: Well, I'm kinda stupid, so I might not get the whole picture. I've seen Rias's tears, when we lost to Riser, and I don't want to ever see that again.

Gasper: Oh, I heard about that fight. I'm sorry. I was locked in here when it happened.

Issei: I don't blame you man. Things will be different from now on, right?

Gasper: Maybe, but if I'm there though, I'll only bother everyone anyway.

Issei: You don't bother me. Not even a little. You're like my little brother, even though you've been a Devil longer, but what's most important is that you're my friend.

Gasper opens the door and pokes his head out.

Gasper: You mean that?

Issei: You bet I do. Help me out. Lend me your powers so that we can support Rias, and I promise you, if anything scares you, I'll blow that sucker away.

Gasper: I don't know. I'm just so scared of my powers.

Issei: Is it really that bad? Because I'm totally jealous of what you can do.

Gasper: What? Your jealous of me?

Issei: Being able to stop time would be as amazing as hell. Oh yeah. Imagine all the girls skirts I'd be able to peek under. So much panty time. On top of that, I could freeze Rias and play big old boobie bonanza whenever I wanted. And don't forget about Akeno. I'd have a full on nipple palooza with her. AAAHHH imagination blue balls.

Gasper is just staring at Issei in wonder.

Issei: Sorry I'm a perv.

Gasper: That's true. But you're a nice perv. No-one said they were jealous of me before, or even had a good reason for it. I don't know why, but it makes me feel better.

Issei: Well, eh…

Gasper: It's funny. You're jealous of something that I've believed for my entire life that I needed to hate.

Issei: YOU FOOL. You and I are the bearers of Sacred Gears Gasper, and we will never escape this fate. It's time for you to learn to accept your path. That is unless you want to be afraid for the rest of your life. Believe it or not, I have a goal with the Red Dragon Emperor's power. There has to be a way I can use it to boost Rias's boobs. Her meatloaves will be like nothing ever seen before.

Gasper: Ahh. Oh, I think you're amazing Issei. You bare this legendary power, but instead of being afraid of that responsibility, you're ignorantly positive. Wow. I wish I could be more blinded to reality like that. It's like your depraved carnal desires somehow give you this unbelievable courage.

Issei: Oh, stop you. You're making me blush man.

Gasper: You know, I'm not sure why but finding out that you can be brave, makes me kind of courageous too.

Issei: It's cool of you to say. If you like that, get this... In and epic twist of fate, my right hand has actually groped both of Rias's breasts.

Gasper: What? Both of them? Really? That's amazing. So did she hit you, or did she ask you to do it?

\-----

Issei: Yes, of course I need you. I came up with this plan as soon as I heard what your power was. That's why I had to ditch the girls. I can't do this without you man.

Gasper: Okay Issei. I won't let you down.

The door opens and Kiba walks in.

Kiba: Well, look at that.You two seem to be getting on. And Gasper, you seem to be much calmer.

Issei: Dude, perfect timing. Wait, where is douchenozzle?

Kiba: If you mean (y/n), he's still with Rias and Sirzechs.

Issei: Of course he is. Well, good. We don't need that selfritious prick here, sticking his nose in. I've come up with a kickass team play for the boys of the House of Gremory, that you're gonna love.

Kiba: Oh yeah. Sounds good to me. I'm in.

Issei: First, I'll transfer my stored power to Gasper, and then Gasper will stop time.

Kiba: Alright. Cool, and after that?

Issei: This is the best part. After the girls get frozen, I'm going to grope them like crazy.

Kiba: Ohh-kay. If that's the case, then you're not technically going to need me, are you?

Issei: Are you serious? Of course we will. While I'm perving out, I might get attacked. You're going to have to use your Balance Breaker to protect me. Yeah, this is the perfect team play.

Kiba: Now listen Issei. Normally, you know I would do practically anything for you, but you might wanna think about how this will affect us in the long run.

Issei: YOU SHUT UP KIBA. And don't look at me like I'm some sort of freak. It's easy for you, no-one has ever looked at you like making eye contact with them was creepy. And you, you're back inside the box. How come? What's that about?

Gasper: Oh. I'm sorry. If I'm talking to someone I just feel better in here. But hey, don't take it personally, I didn't close the top, right?

Issei: That doesn't make it not weird.

Kiba: Gasper, you know that it's time to get over these fears. You're not sealed away anymore.

Gasper: Yeah, I know.

Issei: Okay Gasper, let's get on. We have a lot of work to do to make my dream come true. Let's get some balls from the gym, and we can work outside. We'll work all night if we have to.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Rias: I'm so sorry (y/n), I didn't realise how many times you would have to tell different people about your Balance Breaker.

Akeno: I didn't realise how much you hated talking about yourself.

Rias: No, nor did I. I started deflecting the Lesser Devils once I saw how much you hated it, but there was nothing I could do about the important ones.

(y/n): It's okay. You're right, I would far rather not be here, but I guess it couldn't be helped.

Akeno: No, you are somewhat of a star now. Once news got around about your fight against Kokabiel, and your Balance Breaker.

Rias: Yes, as Vali said, you're a two digit power now. That means you're one of the most powerful Devils alive.

Akeno: He said, maybe even a single digit power. That means you're the sort of Devil that everyone wants to know.

(y/n): Yeah, well, I'd rather not get to know them.

Rias: I could tell. Well, thank you for putting up with it anyway.

(y/n): No problem. I just want to get back to the dorms now though. I feel mentally exhausted, and I want to put my body through my exercise routine, and rest my brain. I'm far happier being physically exhausted.

Rias: At least you can do what you want now. Instead of going home after parents day finished, my father started chatting to Issei's parents. He's at Issei's house right now, talking to Issei's parents. He'll probably stay the night swapping stories. I would rather spend another week here than spend one hour listening to that.

(y/n): Spend the night in the dorms again. Oh, I guess Issei wouldn't be happy about that. Oh well, it was just an idea. My bed is always there if you need it. I mean, well…

Rias: It's okay (y/n). I know what you mean, and I'm very grateful. You two go, I'll finish up here.

Rias opens a magic circle and Akeno and you gratefully step in and jump back to the dorms. Sil flies over and hugs your face enthusiastically and peppers kisses all over your cheek.

Sil: I missed you so much master.

(y/n): I missed you too Sil.

Asia: Are you hungry?

Akeno: I am.

(y/n): I'm good thanks Asia. I'm going to go for a run. I'll get myself something later if I'm hungry.

Asia: No, I'll just make extra. It's okay if you don't eat it.

(y/n): Okay Asia. Thanks a lot.

You set off on your run, mindlessly jogging until your mind is a blank and your body is ready to drop.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias takes as long as she can before she finally jumps back to Issei's house. Issei isn't in the bedroom, so she walks through to the sitting room. As expected, there is her father, sitting drinking scotch with Issei's dad.

Zeoticus: There's my little girl. She was such a good baby. Hardly ever cried.

Issei's dad: Oh, Issei cried all the time. Just couldn't get him to stop. Only time he was quiet was when he was breastfeeding. I guess that was the start of his obsession with breasts.

Rias: Where is Issei?

Issei's dad: He called earlier. He said he was busy helping someone, and didn't know what time he would be back.

_He must be helping Gasper. Well done Issei. Didn't expect you to go all out like this. Wish you were here helping me though._

Rias sits down, and tries her best to ignore the stories that her dad keeps telling until she can take it no more.

Rias: Agggg. I'm going over to the dorms to sleep. Tell Issei I'll see him in the morning.

Rias storms out of the room, and creates a magic circle to take her to (y/n)'s room.

(y/n) will probably be in bed. I'll just quietly strip off and slip in next to him. This has nothing to do with how hard I came last night. I won't get to play with him tonight anyway. He won't be sleeping so deeply tonight.

Rias steps into the magic circle, and appears next to (y/n)'s bed. (y/n) is lying on his back, the sheets pulled down, and Sil, in her fairy form, is hugging tight to his rock hard monster manhood, with both her arms and legs. She is totally naked, her little fairy clothes cast off to one side, and her wings are flapping frantically as she forces her body to rub up and down (y/n)'s rod.

Rias: What the fuck do you think you're doing? I thought (y/n) told you not to do this?

Sil: Oh, Rias. Thank Mother Nature you're here. You're just the person I need.

Rias: What do you mean? (y/n) told you not to do this. And surely you can't orgasm like this?

Sil continues to rub up and down as best as she can, but she turns and gives Rias a wicked grin.

Sil: I have cum four times already, but this isn't for me, it's for my master. I can do this because, he never told me not to, he just told me to stay as a fairy and thought that would be good enough to stop me. Well, I can't fuck him like this, but I can still try my best to service him. Now get over here and help me. Don't pretend you won't enjoy it.

Rias: Why is it so important that you 'service him'?

Sil stops her wing beating and gives Rias as stearn a stare as she can muster.

Sil: Get over here and start rubbing, and I'll tell you.

Rias walks over to (y/n) and with both hands starts rubbing up and down at a slow steady pace.

Rias: Talk fast.

Sil flies up and hugs the head of (y/n)'s rod, and plants kisses all around the tip, then kisses directly over the hole. Angrily, Rias takes her hands all the way up to the tip and pushes Sil out of the way. She plunges her hands back down again, and (y/n) lets out a quiet moan, and despite herself, Rias can't help but smile.

Rias: Talk.

Sil: My master is a stud. He is very virile, and has a very high testosterone level, and if he isn't serviced regularly he will start to get... horny.

Rias: And this is bad why?

Rias continues to act mad at Sil, but she is really enjoying her task, and is quite getting into it. She enjoyed rubbing (y/n) while pleasuring herself, but rubbing him just for his pleasure is even hotter.

_A horny (y/n) could be very interesting._

Sil: As he gets hornier, he will be more and more in need of sex, and therefore, albeit subconsciously, will be more open to getting into a relationship. He may even ask a girl out himself.

_Who says that girl wouldn't be me?_

Rias: Again, I say, why is this bad?

Sil: He has in his mind that he will be totally loyal to whatever girl he is in a relationship with. That will be it, It won't matter how bad she treats him, he will be true to her.

Rias: Well, that is rather honorable. Not necessary, but I'm sure whoever the lucky girl is will be very happy with that.

Sil flies up and hovers a few inches from Rias's face and stares into her eyes with a very stern expression.

Sil: And you would be okay with that would you? You would let him get so horny, that the first semi attractive floozy that asks him out, gets to keep him for the rest of her life? Not you or any of the other girls in his life, girls that he actually loves, but some tart who flirts with him enough that he asks her out, and then of course, she will give it up immediately, because he is as hot as fuck, and that's that. He is hooked. He will belong to some undeserving harlot. No sex for you, no sex for me, no sex for anyone except slutty girl.

Rias thinks about this until another, louder moan escapes (y/n). She had been pumping away at his manhood more and more enthusiastically without even realising it, and it's starting to produce good results.

Sil: Trust me, we don't want this. You know slut girl is not going to be happy with the time he spends with your ORC. Even though he will already be hers, she will be jealous of any time any other girls get to spend with him, so she will work on making him feel guilty for any time not with her, until you only get to see him if there is an emergency. He would never let you down if you called him with an emergency, but do you want that to be the only time you see him.

Rias: How sure are you of all of this? How do you know he won't ask one of us out on a date?

Sil: He respects you all too much. The hornier he feels the less likely he is to ask one of you out. He would never objectify you enough to allow himself to see any of you as a solution to how desperately he feels like he needs sex.

Rias: But he would let himself see another girl that way?

Sil: If he bumps into a new girl, and he is feeling horny, he will not see it as him needing sex, he will see it as there being something special about her. This girl is so special, so sexy, that he can think of nothing else but wanting to fuck her brains out. If he feels extra horny with you, he will think, what's wrong with me, I'm turning into a pervert, I need to ignore these feelings, Rias is so much more than a really sexy girl. If he feels extra horny with a stranger, she just become the sexiest girl he has ever seen.

Rias: How is that fair?

Sil: Ask him out yourself then. You will be really happy when he gets horny if you are already his girl. But otherwise, it's dangerous.

(y/n): Ahhh.

Sil: Finish him Rias. Faster. He's nearly there.

Rias turns her attention back to (y/n)'s manhood and starts working it faster and faster. She can feel it throbbing in her hands, ready to explode, and a drop of her own juices runs down her leg.

_Oh Satan, I so want to mount you now (y/n). To feel you inside me. To feel that throbbing weapon pierce me deep. Then to finish the job my hands have started. To drive you over the edge, so you can take it no more, and you fill me with your seed. His seed, what am I going to do about his seed?_

Sil: That's it master, cum.

(y/n): AHHH.

(y/n) thrusts his hips and explodes, a large globule of his seed shoots into the air, fountaining from his manhood. Rias leans over it, and it splats into her chest, right between her breasts. Before (y/n) can pump again, Rias stoops down and holding her breasts, she slips his rod between them, just in time, as another thunderous ejaculation shoots out and splats into her belly, inside her blouse. Holding her breasts tight around his member, Rias continues to work (y/n) as he pumps out more and more of his seed. When finally he stops, and it seems to Rias like he has pumped gallons, she slips him out from between her breasts, and checks how much of his seed she managed to contain.

Sil: Oh, well done Rias. My master is really satisfied. You did a wonderful job.

Rias looks down at her soaked blouse, as it sags down under the weight of (y/n)'s seed, and she notices that some has leaked out and is pooled on (y/n)'s abdomen. Without thinking, she leans forward and sucks the little pool into her mouth and swallows. Then she licks all around, making sure she cleans up every last drop.

Sil: Since you saved the day, I guess you should get the honor of cleaning my master's manhood off.

Rias: With what?

Sil: WIth your mouth silly. I'll do it if you don't want to.

Sil flies down and starts to lick the head of (y/n)'s rod, and Rias pushes her away with the back of her hand.

Rias: My honor remember.

Rias takes off her blouse and bra, and folds them around their precious cargo, then takes off her skirt and wraps that around the whole lot. Then standing in just her dripping wet panties, she leans over (y/n) and takes as much of his now only semi hard manhood into her mouth and sucks. She has only been sucking for a few seconds, when she lets out a squeal, as (y/n) gets hard again, right inside her mouth. She continues to suck away, and once she is satisfied she has cleaned the top of his length as much as she can, she starts to lick around the base, to clean the rest of him off. Finally, she takes off her wet panties, and rubs up and down (y/n)'s manhood with them.

_Oh, you're already so hard again (y/n). For me. I could take you now my perfect man. I need to feel you inside me (y/n). Need to feel your giant rod deep up inside me. I'm so pleased I satisfied you. Do you wish to satisfy me? Do you wish to hear me scream?_

Sil: Thank you so much Rias. I don't think I could have done it without you.

Sil flies over to (y/n)'s face and kisses him tenderly on the lips.

Sil: I love you master.

Rias watches as Sil flies up and lands on the head of the bed, and then she leans in and kisses (y/n)'s lips herself. Just a brief but tender kiss with her lips parted.

Rias: I love you too (y/n).

She kicks her sodden bundle of clothes under the bed, then slips in beside (y/n), pulls the sheets over them both, and falls into a very contented sleep.

\----- Sil POV -----

_You were right master, you did find me sexy enough. There was no need to make you see Rias or one of the other girls at all. Time to let your mind go again sweet master. Sleep well._


	25. I never knew my sister was coming

===== Tuesday - Day 9 (part 1) =====

\----- Koneko POV -----

Koneko and Kiba watch Issei training Gasper from one of the windows in the ORC. Issei is throwing balls at Gasper and Gasper is trying, and generally failing, to freeze them.

Koneko: He's still at it.

Kiba: Yes. He did allow Gasper to have a couple of hours sleep last night, but then he got him up early to start again.

Xenovia and Asia walk in and go over to the window and watch Issei too.

Xenovia: You have to admire Issei's dedication.

Asia: Yes. When Issei gets something in his head, he can be totally dedicated. Nothing will stop him from reaching his goal.

Koneko: I've only seen Issei this happy about training once before.

Xenovia: When was that.

Koneko: We were at the training camp. That was when he came up with his perverted joke of a finishing move.

Xenovia: You mean he was this excited when he came up with the dress break?

Koneko: Yes.

Asia: You don't think?

Koneko: Almost certainly.

Kiba: I tried to talk him out of it, but he wouldn't listen to me.

Rias: Tried to talk him out of what?

Rias and Akeno startle the others who all look a little guilty.

Kiba: He wants to use Gasper's ability to freeze girls, so that he can grope them.

Akeno: That sounds like Issei.

Koneko: He's the enemy of all women.

Rias: Oh that boy. Gasper's ability is far too powerful to waste that way. I guess there isn't anyone that could train Gasper faster that Issei when he is on one of his perverted missions at least.

Xenovia: Poor Gasper, getting caught up in that depravity.

Kiba: I think Gasper has taken quite a shine to Issei. He looks up to him like an older brother.

Koneko: I'll break Issei, if he hurts Gasper.

Asia: Issei wouldn't do that. He's a pervert, but he would never hurt a member of the ORC.

Rias: Except for maybe (y/n). Did anyone see him this morning? He left before I woke up.

Asia: He's always up that early. He goes for a run before class.

Rias: What did he look like this morning?

Xenovia: He looked happy.

Rias: Good.

Koneko: Why?

Rias: Nothing. Hadn't you four better get off to class? Akeno and I have work to do, and I'm guessing Issei is going to skip class today to continue his training with Gasper, but there is no reason for you four to be late.

Koneko,Asia,Xenovia,Kiba: Yes President.

\----- (y/n) POV - Class 2b -----

You have a good day in class, partially because Issei doesn't turn up, but mostly because Miss Akiyama is in a very good mood. You did look up from your work a couple of times, and catch her staring at you, and you could swear it looked like she had one hand between her legs while she was sitting at her desk, but you're sure no-one else would have noticed. As soon as the final bell rings, Murayama and Katase rush over to you looking very excited.

Murayama: We're all going to Karaoke tonight. Come with us.

(y/n): I don't think I can sing.

Katase: Asia and Xenovia said they would come.

Asia and Xenovia walk over, Asia looks excited, but Xenovia looks a little worried.

Asia: I thought we all deserved some fun.

Xenovia: I have never done Karaoke before, so I'm a little scared. I don't know the words to any songs. I don't know if I can sing even.

(y/n): We're in the same boat there Xenovia. I have no idea what I sound like, and I don't remember any songs either. I don't even know what sort of music I like.

Xenovia laughs nervously, but she does look a little reassured that you're as bad off as she is.

Xenovia: You are coming aren't you?

(y/n): I guess if you're going, I've really got no excuse not to go too.

Xenovia: Oh, thank you (y/n).

Asia: I'm going to ask Issei and Gasper if they want to come too. They have been working so hard. They must need a break.

(y/n): Wow, is that what Issei is doing today? I never knew he could be so considerate. I have to say I'm surprised. Maybe I've been a little unfair on him.

A knowing look passes between Asia and Xenovia but they don't say anything.

Murayama: Are you going to ask Rias and Akeno too?

Asia: Yes, we'll ask everyone in the ORC.

Katase: This is going to be so much fun.

Murayama: Okay, we're going to rush home and get changed, we'll meet you there.

Murayama grabs Katase's hand and the two girls hurry out of the room.

Asia: You two go home and get changed too, I'll just go and tell the others and we'll all meet at the dorms.

With this, Asia rushes out of the room and you and Xenovia just smile at each other.

(y/n): I guess it's just us Karaoke virgins left then. Shall we?

You and Xenovia walk home together, and when you get there, all of the ORC are already there waiting. They must have used magic to get there. Asia has made food which Issei and Gasper are eagerly tucking into and everyone else has already changed into going out clothes.

Rias: Come on you slowpokes. We're all waiting on you.

Issei: I'm not. Gasper and I are still working, so we don't give a shit about you.

(y/n): Have to say I'm impressed about that actually. Never knew you had it in you.

Issei: Yeah, well…

Akeno: Go on, go and get changed. We don't want to be late.

You go to your room and greet Sil, then change into some of the clothes Mrs Saito bought for you.

Sil: You look amazing master. Are you sure that I can't come with you?

(y/n): I'm sorry Sil. We're going with some normal people, so I really don't think they will understand a Fairy coming with us.

Sil: I could hide in one of your pockets Master?

(y/n): No, I don't think so Sil. You wait here.

Sil: Humph. Well, I want a kiss to make up for it then.

She flies up and hovers in front of your face, and you turn your cheek so that she can kiss it. She immediately flies around to the front of your face and kisses you on the lips.

Sil: Thank you master. I know I have no right to demand a kiss, but I have missed you so much all day, and now I will not see you all night either.

(y/n): I'll be back Sil, and then we can spend some time together.

Sil: Thank you master.

You return to the sitting room and everyone is waiting, except Xenovia who still hasn't returned yet.

You sit down and Issei looks at you like he's totally pissed off.

(y/n): What's your problem?

Issei: You. You're such a hypocrite.

(y/n): What now?

Issei: You are always going on about not having a harem, and here you are taking your entire harem out tonight.

(y/n): They're not my harem you idiot. Don't be so stupid.

Issei: You could at least have the decency to pick one of them to be your girlfriend if you're so noble.

You can't help but spit out a laugh. The girls all suck in sharp breaths and start to stare at you.

(y/n): How arrogant do you think I am? Like I can just pick one of these incredible girls. You don't think they would have something to say about it. Let's see, Rias and Asia both like you, so they are out, Akeno is a free spirit, and somehow I don't think she would take too kindly to someone trying to tie her down to a normal relationship. Xenovia doesn't even like me. Well, I don't think she hates me anymore, but she already has someone she's keen on. And Koneko, if anyone put a hand on her, I would kill them, so I can hardly be such a hypocrite that I have designs on her myself. Besides, it’s not just me, Kiba is coming to.

Xenovia walks back into the room wearing a short dress and she looks amazing. It's the first time you have seen her wearing anything casual and she looks so good, you feel you have to look away, as you might have been gawking.

Xenovia: Let's go then.

The girls all jump up and hury out, leaving Kiba and you to hurry after them.

(y/n): Have fun you two.

Issei: Yeah, right.

Gasper: Thanks. You too.

You follow after Rias and the others to the Karaoke establishment where you arranged to meet up with Murayama and Katase. They are waiting outside for you and you're all about to go in when there is a shout from behind.

Unknown girl: Hiya guys. How about you introduce me to your friends.

Katase: Oh no. It's my sister and her friend.

The two girls push their way through and stand next to Katase. They are older girls and look like they probably go to university and both are very attractive.

Katase: Everyone, this is my sister Hatsuko and her friend Kaori.

Hatsuko: This must be (y/n). He's looks everything we've been lead to believe.

Murayama elbows Katase in the side as the two new girls look you up and down.

Kaori: You should come with us (y/n), you'll have a lot more fun with a couple of hot college girls than with your little high school friends.

Murayama,Katase,Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: No!

Hatsuko: Oh, that's a great idea. You can come anytime with your school friends. Come with us, we'll show you a good time.

Hatsuko links arms with you and starts to guide you into the building, but you resist.

(y/n): That's very kind of you, but I'm here with my friends, so I better stay with them. Thanks though.

Hatsuko looks a little taken aback by your rejection, and you can quite believe that she is not used to a boy saying no to her, but she continues to smile at you anyway.

Hatsuko: I thought you were supposed to be very noble?

(y/n): What do you mean?

Hatsuko: Well, I'm surprised that you are okay letting two girls go into this place alone.

Kaori: Yeah, you wouldn't believe what it's like being two hot chicks alone in there. The men are literally all over you.

Rias: I've been here many times, and I've never found it to be that sort of place.

Hatsuko: There's a reason for that sweetie.

Kaori: Yeah, I mean, seriously babe. We're talking about men. They're not interested in little high school girls. They see a couple of hot college girls and they know what sort of time we could give them if we were interested, and they won't leave it alone. It doesn't matter how often we say 'no'.

Rias looks like she could just about fry these two for their impudence, but Kiba steps in front of her.

Koneko: Who are you calling little girls?

Hatsuko: Well, you of course sweetie.

Kaori: Seriously babe, do you even need a bra yet?

Koneko goes bright red, and you're not sure if it is from embarrassment or because she is about to explode and put Kaori through a wall.

Kaori: Oh, the poor girl, I think she has the hots for him. You don't really think he would rather be with you than a couple of experienced hot college girls do you?

(y/n): Do you have to be so rude to my friends? I don't think…

Hatsuko: Yeah, seriously Kaori. I think it's really sweet. You must remember your first crush. Leave the poor girl alone.

Koneko: (y/n) said that I'm perfect just the way I am.

Kaori: If he's into flat chests I suppose.

Akeno: He is not into flat chests. He said earlier that he would kill anyone that touched Koneko. He…

Kaori: Ahh, he looks at you like a little sister. You poor girl. That must really hurt.

Koneko clenches her fists and looks like she will hit Kaori when Xenovia puts an arm across in front of her.

Kaori: You don't want to start a fight with me little girl. I don't want to hurt you…

(y/n): Okay, if you think it's that bad in there, I'll come with you two. I'll see everyone later. Have fun.

You take ahold of both Hatsuko and Kaori's arms, and walk them in, before Koneko or Rias do something they will regret.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias: I don't believe (y/n) went off with them.

Akeno: That's no thanks to you and Koneko. I think he thought he was saving their lives.

Koneko: He did save their lives. I was going to rip her head off.

Katase: I'm so sorry about that. I never knew my sister was coming.

Murayama: I can't believe you told your sister about (y/n).

Katase: I didn't think she would ever get to meet him. I was sort of bragging to her, that he was hotter than any of the guys at her college. I'm sorry.

Katase hangs her head in shame, but Murayama still looks mad.

Murayama: Now she is going to try and get her claws into him. I know your sister, this could be bad.

Asia: I thought that Kaori seem like she was worse.

Katase: No. No man can resist my sister when she turns on the charm. She's just more subtle than Kaori. (y/n) could be in trouble.

_Thank Satan I helped Sil service (y/n) last night, this is exactly what she was worried about._


	26. Do you think she really has got a bad ankle?

===== Tuesday - Day 9 (part 2) =====

\----- (y/n) POV -----

With Hatsuko and Kaori both holding your arms, you walk towards your private Karaoke room, the girls seeming very excited to get started.

(y/n): I'm afraid that I'm not actually going to be any good at Karaoke. I literally don't know any songs at all. You would have been far better off picking a different guy to be your companion. Any other guy.

Hatsuko: That's okay. My sister told me you've lost your memory. Don't you worry. You just sit back and enjoy the show. Kaori and I are old hands at this.

Random guy: What's two sexy ladies like you doing with a little boy? You need a man in your room with you.

You turn and look at the guy. He looks like he is in his mid twenties, and is well built, but he has a seriously lecherous expression on his face.

_Looks like they weren't lying at least._

(y/n): Fuck off creep.

Random guy: Why you little…

You give the guy a 'you really don't want to go there' stare, and he falls silent, which seems to impress the girls no end.

Hatsuko: I knew we were right to get you to come along.

Giggling, the two girls pull you into the private room and close the door behind you.

Hatsuko: You sit down sweetie, we'll get things rolling.

Kaori selects a track, and both girls start to sing a duet. They are both good, though Hatsuko seems to be better, but Kaori appears to be trying to make up for this with some raunchy dancing. This only spurs Hatsuko into dancing too, but hers seems more seductive, and less outright provocative like Kaori's is. Both the girls are having a whale of a time, and collapse next to you in fits of giggles when the song is finished.

Hatsuko: My turn.

She jumps up and selects a slow track, which she sings by herself, and she continues that seductive dancing the entire way through the song. She is no longer laughing when she finishes, and looks at you to gage how effective her singing and dancing have been. She is very attractive, and she is turning you on, but not as much as you would expect. Kaori, seeming to not want to be outdone, jumps up to put her next song on. She starts her raunchy dancing again, but she hikes up her already short skirt while doing it, revealing a tiny pair of almost transparent panties. Hatsuko is staring at Kaori very angrily as she does this, but Kaori is just getting started. She comes right up to you while singing and dancing, and straddles your legs, then sits down, with those thin panties directly over the bulge in your jeans. As soon as she pushes into you, her eyes go wide, and she almost misses the next line in her song, but she recovers quickly and then starts grinding into you as she sings and sways. As the song goes on, she starts pushing harder and harder into you and she grabs hold of one of her breasts with her free hand and squeezes, and her singing becomes less and less precise. Your very pleased to note that what you said to Akeno was true. You said you wouldn't want sex with someone you didn't like, and apparently you were right, because, despite this girl being very attractive, very sexy, and by her actions, you are guessing very up for it, you are not 'up for it'. She has thrust over and over again into your manhood, and you have barely stirred at all, and you can only guess that this is because you really don't like the girl very much. She may be very attractive, but she is very arrogant, and she was rude to your friends. The song finishes, but Kaori hasn't quite finished, and she drops the mic, grabs hold of your shoulders and frantically rubs her crotch into you until her body judders, and she lets out a cry. Then she leans forward, give you a brief kiss on the lips, stands up and pulls her skirt back down.

Kaori: Thanks babe. I hope you enjoyed that as much as I did.

Hatsuko: You fucking tart.

Kaori: I can't help it if he wanted me. You won't believe how hard he was when I sat down. If you weren't in here, he would have got a lot more than that.

(y/n): Er, I wasn't actually hard... and I'm still not. Not to be funny or anything, but, you know…

Hatsuko lets out a laugh and pushes Kaori away from you.

Kaori: There's no way you're, that big and that hard without being aroused.

(y/n): Er, ohh-kay.

Kaori: Why does it feel so hard then?

(y/n): It's just packed in tight I suppose.

Kaori: So it's usually that big?

(y/n): Yeah. If I get aroused, while wearing pants, things become, er, very, er, painful.

Kaori: You don't find me attractive?

(y/n): Oh, your beautiful. You both are. It's just…

Kaori: Don't tell me you have a thing for one of those little girls you came here with? I know they all have the hots for you, but you can do far better. Believe me, you don't know what you're missing, if you think a little schoolgirl can give you what you're looking for. You want a bit of experience.

Hatsuko: You keep talking so nasty about his friends, it's no wonder he doesn't want sex with you.

Kaori: He didn't say he didn't want sex with me bitch.

Kaori pushes Hatsuko, who stumbles and lands on her butt, then lets out a cry and grabs her ankle. You go over and help Hatsuko up, but when she puts weight on her ankle, she lets out another cry and you have to catch her before she falls again.

Hatsuko: I must have twisted it.

Kaori: Yeah, I bet you did.

Hatsuko: That's it, I'm going home. You're just being such a bitch tonight.

Kaori: That's good, I'll have (y/n) all to myself.

(y/n): I'll have to take her home. She can't walk like that.

Kaori: What about me?

(y/n): You'll just have to come with us, if you don't want to stay here alone. I'll take you home afterwards.

Hatsuko: Her house is on the way. It's not far from here, so we could just drop her off first.

You scoop Hatsuko up and turn and look at Kaori expectantly. She doesn't look happy, but she picks up both her purse and Hatsuko's, then opens the door for you to get out.

\-----

Hatsuko was right about how far Kaori's house was, and you are outside her door in no time. Kaori has been very quiet for the entire walk home, but you're not sure if she is sulking or if she is embarrassed. She unlocks her door then turns to look at you.

Kaori: Look (y/n), about earlier, I'm real sorry about that. I don't know what came over me. There is something very primal about you, and it... I don't know... sort of made me very primal too. I've never been like that before, and even now, just standing near you, my blood is pumping and I'm finding it hard not to just rip your clothes off and ravage you right here in the street.

Hatsuko: Not while he's still carrying me you don't.

Kaori: Don't worry, I've looked at his packet plenty since we left karaoke, and he wasn't lying about it normally being that big, so I know he wasn't turned on by me really. Just thinking about what I did... I'm so embarrassed. Please forgive me (y/n).

(y/n): Don't worry about it.

Kaori: Thank you. Well, you know where I live, so any time you want to be ravished by an out of control college girl, you just come see me.

Before you can say anything, she leans in and gives you a brief kiss on the lips, then disappears inside her house and closes the door.

Hatsuko: Are you sure you are still up for carrying me? I must be feeling rather heavy by now.

(y/n): You are not heavy at all. I could carry you for miles without getting tired.

Hatsuko: As long as you're sure. This way then.

You follow Hatsuko's directions, but instead of her house, she leads you to a coffee shop.

Hatsuko: Let me buy you a coffee as a thank you.

You're not entirely happy that she deceived you, but since you're here now, you decide to let her buy you one coffee. You put her down in one of the chairs outside the coffee shop, and hold out your hand for some money. She opens her purse and gets you out some cash, and then shoots you a big smile.

Hatsuko: Mine's a salted caramel latte, you get yourself whatever you want.

You go inside the shop and order the drinks.

\----- Rias POV -----

Katase: Are you sure they can't see us from here?

Rias: Yes, but they might hear us, so be quiet.

_They won't hear us or see us with my magic, but I'm not about to tell you that._

Murayama: I was sure they would see us after they left that other girl's house.

Katase: Me too.

Asia: What do you think she meant by 'what she did' earlier?

Koneko: She obviously tried it on with (y/n), and he turned her down.

Akeno: I'm not sure it was that simple, if there had to be explanations about the normal size of his 'packet'.

Rias: Shhh. Here he comes.

(y/n) walks back out of the coffee shop with two drinks. He hands one to Hatsuko and gives her the change, then sits in the seat opposite. Hatsuko is sitting holding her ankle, and when (y/n) looks at her, he can see right up her skirt at her skimpy, white, frilly undies. He quickly looks away, and starts to drink his coffee.

Xenovia: Do you think she really has got a bad ankle?

Koneko: Not a chance.

Akeno: Did you see how much time she spent arranging her skirt for that panty shot. Just high enough that (y/n) got a good look, but low enough that it looked like she wasn't showing them off on purpose.

Katase: I told you she was good at this. Once she has a guy in her sights, he is doomed.

Asia: Not (y/n).

Xenovia: No, he is far too sensible to fall for her tricks.

Murayama: I hope you're right.

The girls all watch on as Hatsuko, who seems to be a total expert at flirting, chats away with (y/n). She continually plays with her hair, or touches her legs, and whatever she is saying, (y/n) seems to be laughing at it regularly. (y/n) doesn't talk much, but whenever he says anything, Hatsuko laughs at it, with what sounds like an annoyingly genuine laugh. Suddenly Hatsuko seems to get more serious, and (y/n) is listening intently.

Rias: We need to get closer. I want to be able to hear what she is telling him.

None of the girls argue, and they all follow Rias as she works her way closer, until they can just pick out what Hatsuko is saying.

Hatsuko: ...have to be totally honest with you, really my ankle is fine.

She lifts her leg again, flashing her panties yet another time, in what seems like an innocent movement, then puts it back down and straightens her skirt.

Akeno: Oh, she's good. Look at the way she straightens her skirt, as if she is saying, look at what a proper young lady I am, but all the while, even the straightening is just bringing more attention to her annoyingly long legs.

Asia: She has blown it now though. She just admitted she was lying to him, and (y/n) doesn't like lies.

(y/n): Why did you lie to me, not to mention making me carry you all this way.

Hatsuko lets out a little giggle, as if she has no shame for her actions.

Hatsuko: I did feel a bit bad about you carrying me so far, but I couldn't resist once you had me in your strong arms. It's not often a girl gets to be rescued like that. And as for the lie, I just couldn't stand to be in there anymore. Kaori was being such a be-atch, and what she did to you... I just couldn't believe it.

(y/n): Well, I guess I understand that. Your friend was acting rather strange.

Hatsuko: Strange? To dry hump you like that... I would call it outrageous. It was so funny though, when you told her that you weren't even hard. Talk about deflating her ego.

(y/n): I didn't say it to upset her, I just like honesty.

Hatsuko: I guess that's why I'm telling you the truth now. I er, I like you (y/n), and I don't think a relationship should be started on a lie.

(y/n): A relationship?

Hatsuko: Yeah, a relationship. Let's say a friendship for now. I know, with your memory gone, you're probably not up for more than that for now, so let's just start there.

Katase: Oh you bitch.

Murayama: You should have kept your mouth shut. You've given her too much ammunition.

Hatsuko: And, as a friend, if you ever want to talk, to just go out for a coffee again or something, just give me a shout. Here, hand me your phone, and I'll put my number in for you.

(y/n) gets his phone out and hands it to her, and in a few seconds, she hands it back.

(y/n): Hatsuko, the sexy karaoke girl?

Hatsuko laughs and hands her phone to (y/n).

Hatsuko: Well, I didn't want you to forget who I was. Here, put your number in there.

(y/n): Don't worry, I won't forget you.

(y/n) takes her phone, and not nearly as quickly he hands it back to Hatsuko.

Hatsuko takes back her phone and reads the entry (y/n) has put in and laughs.

Hatsuko: (y/n), the pack mule. I definitely won't be forgetting you, but just in case... there, that's better, (y/n), the sexy pack mule. I don't want to mix you up with all my other pack mules.

(y/n) laughs at this, and then they both fall silent for a while, sipping from their coffees and smiling at each other.

Rias: This girl is far too smooth.

Xenovia: I wish I was that good.

Asia,Katase,Murayama: Me too.

Hatsuko: Look, I meant it when I said I liked you, so, whenever you feel you're ready for more than just a friendship, I would be very happy, if you would consider me. It doesn't matter how casual or serious you are ready to make it, I'll be ready for you.

(y/n): That's very kind of you.

Hatsuko: And, if you just, er, feel like, er, you know, you need to relieve some stress, then ask me out, and I can guarantee you will be getting lucky. Don't think I'm a slut, because I'm not, I never give it up on the first date, but I know I will with you. Kaori was telling the truth when she said about that whole primal thing. There is something irresistible about you. And yet, despite that, you seem like a really decent guy. That's really what I should put against your name in my phone, (y/n), irresistible yet decent guy. There would definitely not be another entry like that, since irresistible guys are never decent. In fact, they're usually totally the opposite.

(y/n): You don't know that I'm decent. I don't even know that.

Hatsuko: Oh I do know. Us girls can tell that sort of thing. I can smell a jerk from a mile away. It doesn't always stop me from going out with them, but I at least know what I'm letting myself in for.

(y/n) laughs and shakes his head.

(y/n): I never will understand you girls.

Hatsuko: You're not meant to understand us. We're meant to be mysterious and desirable.

(y/n): Well, I guess that part works.

Hatsuko: So you find me desirable do you?

Koneko: Can I go and kill her?

Akeno: Look at the way she is shamelessly flirting with him.

Rias: Calm down both of you. Have faith in (y/n).

And in Sil. Thank you Sil, thank you, thank you, thank you.

(y/n): Yes I find you desirable. You're a very attractive girl.

Hatsuko: You know? What I said about giving it up on the first date... We could, er, call this a first date if you wanted? If you get my meaning?

Koneko: The tart. The harlot. The hussy. I'm going to kill…

Rias grabs hold of Koneko before she can break cover, and puts a hand over her mouth, even though her spell should keep even this outburst from being overheard.

(y/n): I won't pretend that I'm not tempted Hatsuko, but I really can't. I'm not ready for a relationship right now, and I know you said you didn't care how casual it is, but I do. You deserve far more than that.

Hatsuko: Okay, well you have my number if you change your mind. I have your number too, so I may send you some snaps of me to help change your mind. I'm a cheerleader you know. Maybe I'll send you some pictures of me in my cheerleader uniform. And, er, maybe some pics of me out of it.

(y/n) goes a bit red in the face, and Hatsuko lets out her pretty laugh again

Koneko: I have to steal (y/n)'s phone.

Xenovia: Or break it.

(y/n)'s phone starts to ring, and he takes it out and looks at it.

(y/n): It's Murayama, I have to answer this... Hi Murayama, what's up?

The girls all look around at Murayama who has her phone to her ear, and a finger on her lips to signal for them to be silent.

Murayama: Hi (y/n), where are you? We're finished now, and we wondered if you would walk us all home? Kiba's already gone, and we didn't want to walk home alone.

(y/n): No problem. I was just taking Hatsuko home actually, and we'd just stopped for a coffee. I'll just drop her off, then I'll come back and pick you girls up. Wait there, okay?

Murayama: We will, thanks (y/n).

(y/n) disconnect his phone and looks at Hatsuko apologetically.

(y/n): Sorry, we have to get you home. I have to get back so I can walk the girls home. I can't believe Kiba just left them there.

Hatsuko: Not every man is a gentleman like you.

Hatsuko and (y/n) get up and Hatsuko holds out her arm for (y/n) to take, and they walk off towards her house arm in arm.

Rias: You my girl are a genius.

Murayama beams with pride as she puts her phone back away.

Murayama: Thanks. She's still going to send him some pretty provocative photos I'm sure, but at least it gets him away from her for now.

Koneko goes to follow (y/n) but Rias stops her.

Rias: We have to get back to Karaoke so that we're ready for (y/n) to get back.

Koneko: I don't trust that harlot. You know she is going to give him a goodnight kiss, and stick her tongue down his throat.

Rias: Yes, and we also know that despite that, (y/n) is going to be back to pick us up soon after, so let's go.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

It isn't far to Hatsuko's house, and when you get there, she is suddenly a little shy.

Hatsuko: Thanks for walking me home.

(y/n): No problem.

Hatsuko: I, er, I'm really sorry about Kaori.

(y/n): Don't worry about it.

Hatsuko: Look, I'm not going to invite you in, as I know you're in a hurry, but I meant everything I said. If you feel like you're ready to get involved, in any, er, shape or form, then give me a call. I'll be waiting.

She leans in and gives you a little peck on the cheek, then without turning back, she disappears into her house. You turn and start to run back towards the Karaoke establishment, still wondering why Kiba would leave the girls by themselves. When you get back, Katase and Murayama seem to be out of breath, and even Asia looks a little flushed.

(y/n): You girls okay? You seem a little…

Rias: They've been dancing. We had a little dance off, and Murayama won.

(y/n): Oh, okay, well, let's get you home then.

Rias: Murayama and Katase first.

_Yeah, since the rest of us can just use magic to get home._

Murayama and Katase take one arm each, just as they did in the simple days before you knew you were a Devil, and you set off to Murayama's house. When you get there, Murayama kisses your cheek, and then rushes inside.

Murayama: Wait here, I'm sure my mom will want to see you.

You wait patiently, and Mrs Saito come to the door.

Mrs Saito: What's so important that... (y/n), how wonderful to see you.

Mrs Saito rushes out and throws her arms around you. She hugs you tight, and the sent of her brings back very fond memories. You hug her back, until an embarrassing stirring starts happening below, and you have to let her go.

Mrs Saito: I hope you've been looking after yourself? Or is one of these pretty girls taking care of you?

(y/n): They all sort of take care of me to be honest, but Asia does most of the cooking, so I guess she is number one carer.

Mrs Saito: Thank you Asia. I have been very worried about (y/n) since he left. Thank you, all of you.

Asia goes bright red and looks at the ground.

Asia: It's the least I can do. He takes care of us really.

Mrs Saito: Yes, I suspect he does.

Murayama: He's walking everyone home, so they can't stay, but I thought you would be happy to see him.

(y/n): And I'm happy to see you too.

Mrs Saito put one hand either side of your face, and you're worried that she is going to kiss you on the lips, but instead she kisses you on the forehead.

Mrs Saito: It is very good to see you again (y/n). You take care of yourself, okay?

You take Mrs Saito's hand and kiss the back of it, and she goes a little pink in the cheeks.

(y/n): I will Mrs Saito, and you take care of yourself too.

Mrs Saito and Murayama go back inside and you set off for Katase's house, Koneko taking up the place at your side that Murayama has vacated. When you arrive, Katase thanks you, kisses your cheek, and rushes inside. Then, when the coast is clear, Rias opens a magic circle to the dorms, and you all step in. As soon as you get to the dorms, you immediately go to see Sil, who flies straight up to you and hugs you.

Sil: I've missed you so much master.

(y/n): I've missed you too Sil. Sorry we were out so late.

Sil: You've been with two new girls. I can smell their hormones on you. They were both desperate to have sex with you, weren't they Master?

(y/n): I wouldn't put it quite that way.

Rias has followed you, and is standing at your door.

Rias: They were gagging for it. (y/n) was a good boy though.

Sil: I'm glad to hear that.

For some reason, it niggles you that they are poking their noses in.

_If I decide I like a girl, that's freaking up to me._

(y/n): I hate to tell you, but it's really none of your business, either of you. Now, I'm going to go exercise, then I think I'll have an early night. Rias, you're more than welcome to join me, if Issei is still busy.

With that, you leave them both and go out to jog.


	27. Am I ready for this?

===== Tuesday - Day 9 (part 3) =====

\----- Rias POV -----

As soon as Katase is gone, Rias opens a magic circle to the dorms, and everyone steps in. On arriving in the dorms, (y/n) immediately goes to his room to see Sil, and Rias set off after him.

_I need to ask him if he is okay with me staying with him again tonight._

Sil looks so happy to see (y/n) at last, and flies straight up to him and hugs him, and Rias waits in the doorway, to allow Sil time to greet her Master.

Sil: I've missed you so much Master.

(y/n): I've missed you too Sil. Sorry we were out so late.

Sil: You've been with two new girls. I can smell their hormones on you. They were both desperate to have sex with you, weren't they Master?

(y/n): I wouldn't put it quite that way.

Rias: They were gagging for it. (y/n) was a good boy though.

Sil: I'm glad to hear that.

(y/n): I hate to tell you, but it's really none of your business, either of you. Now, I'm going to go exercise, then I think I'll have an early night. Rias, you're more than welcome to join me, if Issei is still busy.

_Shit. I'm not even really supposed to know what he did with Hatsuko. I guess I did poke my nose in a bit too much, but at least he did say I could still sleep with him tonight._

(y/n) walks out of the door, and Sil flies up to it.

Sil: I'm sorry master. I didn't mean to presume master. Oh shit. He was going to spend some time with me…

Rias: Don't worry Sil. He is no more mad at you than he is at me. He loves you very much. He just spent all night surrounded by girls that were desperate for him. I expect he needs a few minutes of alone time is all. Now, I have to say thank you to you. I think you were totally right about keeping him 'serviced'. He spent a long time with a very attractive girl tonight, who was expert at flirting, and totally ready to give it up to him on the spot, yet he politely turned her down. He may have turned her down anyway, but I think you're right that it's not worth the risk. Come with me, I think we need to have a discussion with the rest of (y/n)'s harem.

Sil: I'm not sure that master would like for you to call them his harem.

Rias: I know, but I don't care what he wants. I'm his master, and I want what's good for him, not what he wants.

Sil: I want what's good for him too.

Rias: And it just happens to be, that what's good for him, is also what's good for us. Now, come with me, we need to talk to the others.

Sil: I can't mistress Rias. My master's last command was to wait here. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if I left now, but I still have to follow his orders. Sorry.

Rias: Don't worry Sil, I'll bring them to you.

Rias walks out to the main room, where the rest of the girls are sitting talking.

Rias: Who here thinks they are in (y/n)'s harem?

The girls all look at Rias with varying levels of confusion, but only Koneko puts her hand up. Rias looks at each of them then raises her own hand.

Akeno: If you're in it, I definitely am.

Akeno puts her hand in the air and all eyes turn to Asia and Xenovia. After a few seconds, Asia put her hand half up.

Asia: I want to be, but I don't think he wants a harem.

Everyone looks at Xenovia now, and she looks around at all of them and then finally puts her hand in the air.

Xenovia: Look, okay, I want to be in his harem too, but as Asia said, he doesn't want a harem, and even if he did, surely it's up to him who he wants in it, not us.

Rias: Okay, as we are all agreed that we will be (y/n)'s harem, we need to go through to his room right now.

Akeno: So what? You think we should all go and confess to him right now, and tell him we're his harem whether he likes it or not? I'm not sure that's a great plan.

Koneko: He's not there anyway. He went out for a run.

Rias: We're not going to talk to him, we're going to talk to Sil.

Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: Sil?

Rias: Yes. She will be in his harem too. He cares for her, and she cares for him as much as we do, and she will be very useful.

Rias walks to (y/n)'s room, and the others all follow. Koneko rushes over and sits on (y/n)'s bed and everyone else, except for Rias, who keeps standing, goes over and sits on the bed also.

Rias: Okay, now, first, I think Sil, you should tell them what you told me.

Sil: What I told you while you serviced him?

Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: WHAT?

Rias: Calm down everyone. Calm down. I wasn't going to tell them about this bit yet Sil, but I guess you may as well start with that now.

Sil: Well, I said that, my master is a stud. He is very virile…

Koneko: Like we didn't all already know that.

Rias: Koneko, please don't interrupt. We need to finish here before (y/n) gets back, so please let Sil talk. Continue please Sil.

Sil: If my Master isn't serviced regularly he will start to get horny.

Akeno: That sounds like a good reason that he shouldn't be serviced. I'm horny all the time, and it never hurt me, and I would quite like to see (y/n) horny.

Sil: Every one of you got wet the second I said that. I really don't think you're taking this seriously.

Koneko: Are we supposed to not like the idea of a horny (y/n).

Rias: I thought that same thing, but you must let her finish.

Sil is starting to look mad, but she continues.

Sil: As my master gets hornier, he will be more and more in need of sex, and that will make him more open to getting into a relationship. He may even ask a girl out, or accept when he is asked out, like it sounds happened tonight.

Asia: Maybe he…

Sil: My master believes that he should be totally loyal to whatever girl he is in a relationship with. You understand? None of us, the girls he actually loves, will 'ever' get to make love to him.

There are murmurs at this, but everyone lets Sil continue.

Sil: Now, I know like Rias, you are all thinking, 'maybe I'll be the one he asks out', and I'll tell you what I told her. He will not ask any of you out if he gets horny.

Akeno: How can you know that? Besides, he has already had sex, and he hasn't dedicated himself to those girls.

Sil: Every time he has had sex, he was pressured into it by the girl. If he is feeling really horny, he will be the one wanting sex. If he asks for it, and a girl gives it up to him, he will feel like he is in her debt. He will feel like he has to be true to her forever. Because of what happened to his mother, he will never even think of looking at another girl. As to 'how do I know he won't ask one of you out', he respects you all too much. The hornier he feels the less likely he is to ask one of you out. He would never objectify you enough to allow himself to see any of you as a solution to how desperately he feels like he needs sex. He will just think he is turning into a pervert. But, if he bumps into a new girl, and he is feeling horny, he will not see it as him needing sex, he will see it as there being something special about her. This girl is so special, so sexy, that he can think of nothing else but wanting to fuck her brains out. The hornier he is, the more blown away he will be by how sexy this new girl seems to be. We all know how that will end up.

Rias: Think how differently tonight may have gone if he had not been 'serviced' last night.

Koneko: That's just an excuse for you raping him.

Akeno: No, Rias is right. I don't think (y/n) would have done anything differently if she hadn't... done whatever she did.. which you will have to tell us about later... but maybe it would be a matter of how long. One week without sex, one month, there may be some amount of time where he would have accepted her offer.

Rias: I don't think we can take that risk.

Asia: So what do you propose?

Rias: Well, I didn't want to get into this bit yet, but what I propose, is that, for now, we take it in turns to help Sil 'service' (y/n).

Akeno: I'm next.

Rias: You have already serviced him once before, as have I, so to be fair, it should be one of the other three. And we need to agree on how far we all think it is acceptable to go.

Akeno: Well, you all know what I did, you need to tell us what you did.

Rias: I, er, started with a hand job, and then when he was cumming, I didn't know what to do about his seed, so I slid him between my breasts. I er, used my breasts to finish him, and then, I, er, used my mouth to, clean him off afterwards.

Akeno: I guess we have our limit then. Hands, breasts or mouth.

Koneko: You're both rapists.

Rias: Well, you don't have to take your turn if you find it too objectionable.

Koneko: I didn't say that. If someone is going to mess with him... with his thing... then maybe I should be the one.

Asia: So each of us has to... erm, you know... erm... suck on his thingy.

Rias: No-one has to do anything they don't want to do. Akeno and I will take the responsibility alone if…

Xenovia: I will take my turn.

Asia: Oh, so will I. I will do it.

Rias: Good. We are all agreed that to save (y/n) from random temptation, we will ensure he is regularly serviced. Now we have to agree on how we convince him that we are his harem.

Xenovia: What if he chooses one of us?

Rias: We must work together. If we fight each other for him, five of us will miss out, and it will tear my peerage apart. We have all agreed that we are part of his harem, and we must help each other, not compete with each other. The first one he chooses must insist that they are just the first, and that the others, who he loves and each love him too, are also to be his lovers. If any one of us starts to have some success with him, then the rest must do everything in their power to help. Are we all agreed?

Akeno,Asia,Sil: Yes.

Xenovia: You are right Rias. I am happy to share.

Rias: Koneko?

Koneko: Yes, I agree. What about others though.

Rias: We will decide on the merits of any others as they come up. I think we can all agree that Hatsuko was not appropriate, and that she will get no help from us.

Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia,Sil: Yes.

Rias: I'm not sure any Human will understand being in a harem in the way a Devil does, but I know (y/n) does care for some, so we will have to take it on a case by case basis. Now, who is going to be the first to confess to (y/n), and get our harem started?

The girls all look at each other, none volunteering for the task.

Rias: Sil, you're the expert on (y/n)'s desires. Which one of us has the best chance to get into a romantic relationship with him?

Sil: He loves and desires each of you, but I think Xenovia is the one who could seduce him the easiest.

Xenovia: Me?

Rias: Don't be scared. You will have all of us backing you up.

Xenovia: That's easy for you to say. If you think it's so easy, you confess.

Rias: I know it's not easy, but the sooner you do it, the less we have to worry about him meeting someone else who doesn't agree with our plan.

Xenovia: Okay, I will try to do it as soon as I can. But don't push me.

Rias: Agreed. Now the only other thing to decide…

Koneko: Is who gets to do the dirty tonight.

\----- Asia POV -----

Asia trembles as she slowly opens (y/n)'s door.

_How did I manage to draw the long straw? What am I going to do now? Am I ready for this? Oh my, I'm wet just thinking about this._

Asia slips inside and quietly closes the door behind her. Sil flies up to her and sticks out her hand to shake.

Sil: Thank you for your assistance Miss Asia. You look a little hesitant. Do not worry, I can assure you that both you and my Master will have a very good time.

Asia shakes Sil's little hand and smiles at her.

Asia: I am a little worried. I mean, I really want to do this, but I've never touched a man's thing before, and I'm not sure I will do a good job.

Sil: Have no fear. I am here to help if you need advice, and my Master will be dreaming, and in his dream he will be having the best sex ever. So if you are a little clumsy to start with, he will never know.

Asia: Who will he, er, be dreaming of?

Asia goes bright red and looks away, but Sil instantly flies around and hovers directly in front of her face.

Sil: He will be dreaming of you. I have decided that whoever helps me, will be the one I put in his mind. It seems only fair. When he came inside me, he was dreaming of Rias, and when she made him cum, he was dreaming of me, so that seems fair, but from now on, the person doing the servicing, is the one he will be seeing.

Asia: That's very kind of you. It's not what I expected to be honest.

Sil: I am trying my best. My Master told me to get along with you all, and that is what I'm trying to do.

Asia: You could tell us he is dreaming of us, but really put yourself in his head.

Sil: The old me might have done that, but I am enjoying making friends. Besides, that would be dangerous. Sometimes when he is about to climax, my master says the name of the person he is with, so then you would know if I was cheating you.

Asia: Thank you Sil. I'm sorry I doubted you.

Sil: That is okay Miss Asia. And thank you. You really can't understand how much I appreciate this. Now, shall we get started?

Sil flies over to the bed, where (y/n) is sleeping, and pulls back the sheets, leaving him naked, with a massive hardon.

Asia: Ohhhhh.

Sil: My goodness Miss Asia. You are practically cuming, and you haven't even touched my master yet. That is so totally cute.

Asia strips down so that she is just in her panties, and then moves over to the side of the bed. Tentatively, she reaches out and takes hold of (y/n)'s manhood, and then starts to yank it up and down. Sil hovers over (y/n)'s rod and looks at Asia.

Sil: Calm down. You need to be firm yet gentle. Start with long slow strokes.

Asia is bright red and looks very uncomfortable.

Asia: I knew that I would be no good at this. It should have been someone else.

Asia grabs hold of her breasts and tries to squeeze (y/n)'s rod between them, as tears run down her cheeks. Sil flies in and pushes against Asia's face to get her to stand.

Sil: Stop, stop.

Asia stands up and rushes towards the door sobbing.

Sil: Come back.

Asia is about to open the door, when Sil flies over and pushes against it, even though she does not have the strength to stop Asia in her fairy form.

Sil: Please.

Asia stops and looks at Sil, tears still running down her face.

Asia: I can't do this. I'm just not…

Sil: Do you love my Master?

Asia: You know I do.

Sil: Then you can do this. You are just going about it all the wrong way. Come back over, please.

Asia follows Sil back over to (y/n), where the fairy hovers over his rock hard manhood once more.

Sil: Now, you need to stop looking at this as if its a job you must do. Relax and look at this wonderful weapon of my Master. How does it make you feel?

Asia: It... it makes me feel hot all over, especially between my legs. And wet down there too.

Sil: Come in closer and stare at it. What does it make you want to do?

Asia leans in close to (y/n)'s rod and slips a hand down between her legs, and starts to rub herself through her damp panties.

Sil: What do you want to do to my masters manhood? Do not allow yourself to think you are not worthy of touching it. That is the problem my master has. He thinks that he is not worthy of you. You are a goddess to him. Those are the hands of a goddess, the breasts, the lips of a goddess. For tonight, that mighty rod is yours to do with as you please. What do you want to do to it?

Asia reaches out once more, but this time she simply strokes down one side with her fingertips, her other hand still rubbing herself through her panties that are getting wetter and wetter.

Sil: That's it. My master can't enjoy this if you are not enjoying it. You are the luckiest girl in the world tonight. You get to do whatever you want to my Master's manhood. Take advantage of it. Enjoy yourself.

Asia runs her fingertips slowly down (y/n)'s rod, rubs his balls, and then runs them back up again, all the way to the tip, while her other hand slips inside her panties and starts to play with her clitoris.

Asia: Ahhh.

Sil: That's it Miss Asia.

Asia continues to rub her clit as she starts to plant little kisses down (y/n)'s rod, starting from the tip, and inch by inch going down the side of it to the base, then she runs the tip of her tongue back up to the top, where she teases the very tip. She take her hand from her panties, and then with both hands starts to slowly rub up and down, as she takes the head of (y/n)'s manhood into her mouth. She starts to suck on it and toy with it with her tongue, drooling as her saliva runs down it. With this lubrication, she starts to run her hands up and down faster, and she is rewarded by a thrust of (y/n)'s hips. She finds she is gyrating her own hips, as her juices are flowing freely, and saturating her undies.

_Oh God (y/n), I'm going to cum, just from touching you. What would it be like if you were touching me?_

Asia: Ahhh.

Asia can't get enough of (y/n)'s rod and she starts moving her head about wildly, sucking and licking the head, until this is not enough and she drives her head down, pushing more of his length into her.

Sil: Wow, Miss Asia. You're a beast. Who knew?

(y/n): Ahh, Asia.

_Oh God (y/n), cum in my mouth, fill me with your seed._

She starts driving her head up and down, her own hips thrusting in time with her movements. She throws a leg over (y/n), straddling him, to get better access to his rod, and drives her head down further still.

Sil: Wow Miss Asia. You are about to cum, just by sucking off my master.

Her hips are moving uncontrollably now, and her juices start to drip down onto (y/n)'s chest. Sil, flies down and whispers something into (y/n)'s ear, and his hands come up and grasp Asia's breasts and squeeze them. Asia lets out a scream, as best as she can with her mouth full, and her hips thrust as an orgasm thunders through her body. Her juices squirt out of her into her already sodden panties and going straight through, adding to the pool on (y/n)'s chest. Asia is spurred on more and drives her head down harder and faster, thrusting (y/n)'s throbbing member deep into her throat. Her drool is flowing almost as freely as her juices, and the entire length of (y/n)'s rod is slick, Asia's hands slipping up and down at speed.

(y/n): AHHH.

(y/n) thrusts his hips and shoots his seed straight down Asia's throat. She is taken by surprise, but she manages to swallow just in time for (y/n) to fill her mouth again. As he shoots out a third time, she is ready, and chugs it directly, eagerly waiting for more, sucking and pumping with her hands, until (y/n) has fully shot his load.

Sil: You were great. I knew you could do it.

Asia smiles happily and sits down on the wet patch on (y/n)'s chest.

Asia: He did cum a lot didn't he?

Sil: Yes he did.

Asia pats her belly and smiles again.

Asia: And it's all inside me.

Asia climbs down from (y/n) and picks up her socks, which she uses to wipe up her juices from (y/n), then, she picks up her clothes, and with a new air of confidence, she walks out of his room to where Rias is waiting.

Rias: How did it go?

Asia beams at Rias.

Asia: I thought he was never going to stop cumming.

Rias rushes forward and embraces Asia.

Rias: Well done. Did you... have fun?

Asia: Yes. I came too.

Rias: Good for you.

Rias: Now I need to get back to bed with him.

Asia: Goodnight Rias.


	28. We nearly lost him

===== Wednesday - Day 10 (part 1) =====

You're returning from your morning run, when you notice Issei is already out, training with Gasper. You put your hand up to wave at Gasper, and a ball hits him in the head.

Issei: Don't distract him.

(y/n): Sorry Gasper.

Gasper: That's okay. I am getting better. I don't always get hit anymore.

(y/n): Have you two had breakfast?

Gasper: No.

Issei: We don't need food.

(y/n): You might find that Gasper can concentrate better if he isn't hungry. Anyway, everyone is over at the dorms, and Asia is making a big breakfast. You know her, there will be more than enough, so if you want to come join us, you're more than welcome.

Gasper: Oh, can we?

Issei: We'll think about it.

(y/n): She's making a Full English, if you're interested. I'll make sure there are two places set for you, turn up if you want to.

With that, you continue your run, and head back to the dorms. You get back and go in to the kitchen where Asia is cooking away. She somehow looks different today. She's her normal cheerful self, but something has changed. She looks more confident, more at ease with the world.

(y/n): Hi Asia. I bumped into Issei and Gasper while I was out, and I told them it would be cool if they joined us for breakfast. I hope that was okay?

Asia: Oh yes, of course. I'm glad you're getting along better with Issei.

(y/n): Well, to be honest, all this effort he's put in to training Gasper has really impressed me. I didn't think he had it in him. Anyway, I'm going to take a shower. I'll see you in a bit.

You go back to your room, where Rias is still sleeping in your bed. Sil, is also still sleeping, on the cushion that she uses as a bed, which is unusual for her, she usually wakes up as early as you do. As quietly as you can, you go through to your bathroom and start the shower, then you strip of and step under the water. You have only been showering for a few seconds when you feel Rias step in behind you.

(y/n): Oh, morning Rias. I, er, won't be a second.

Rias: Good morning (y/n). No need to hurry, there is room for two.

(y/n): I'm not sure that's a good idea.

Rias: Nonsense. If it's okay for us to sleep together naked all night, a few minutes in the shower together won't kill us. You can scrub my back for me, and I'll scrub yours.

You feel Rias start to soap your back and you jump from her touch.

(y/n): I'm asleep all night when we are in bed together, this is different.

Rias ignores you and finishes off soaping your back then starts to rinse the soap off. Despite your best efforts, you are getting turned on, and you can feel blood pumping down below.

Rias: Now you do me.

_You don't know how much I really would like to 'do you'._

You turn around to soap Rias's back, but she is still facing you and you can't help but gaze at her beautiful large breasts. She lets out a laugh, then turns around and waits for you to soap her up. You rub soap onto Rias's back and she squirms a bit, causing her buttocks brush against your now semi hard rod. You jump back so that you are arms length away from her.

(y/n): I'm so sorry Rias.

Rias: Oh, don't be silly. We're in here together, that sort of thing is going to happen. Now rinse me off.

You rinse the soap from Rias, desperately trying to think of anything other than her naked body.

Rias: There we go, that wasn't so bad, was it?

Rias turns back around and catches sight of your now fully erect manhood, and she blushes.

Rias: Oh (y/n). I didn't think you looked at me that way.

(y/n): I warned you this was a bad idea.

You jump out of the shower, grab up your clothes and rush out of the bathroom.

Rias: It's okay (y/n). I can help you clean it if you like?

_Oh, now your just taking the piss._

You sit on your bed, thinking of mathematical formula, until you can get dressed. As soon as you can, you dress, just in time for Rias to leave the bathroom. She looks slightly flushed, and she grabs up her clothes and starts to get dressed.

Rias: Oh, I was long enough that I thought you would be gone already.

(y/n): Sorry, I, er, couldn't…

Rias: Oh, that's okay. I'm flattered. Very flattered actually.

Rias looks down at your junk, which is getting tighter in your pants by the second and starts to blush. You realise that you have been staring at Rias, and the sight of this gorgeous girl getting dressed in her sexy underwear is far too erotic for you. You only just managed to get dressed, and if you're not careful, you're going to have to undress again. You tear your gaze away and try and clear your mind.

_Chemical elements, Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium…_

\----- Rias POV -----

_Wow, I can't believe how turned on (y/n) is by me. What would he be like if Asia hadn't serviced him last night. Makes me so hot I want to go back and masterbate in the shower all over again. Oh, (y/n), why can't I just tell you how I feel about you? I must make you mine. We, must make you ours._

Rias: Did you have a good night?

(y/n): Yes, very good thanks. I've slept really well the last few nights actually.

Rias can't stop a smile coming to her lips, but thankfully (y/n) is looking away, trying to compose himself.

_You're still having difficulty keeping your weapon under control aren't you. Oh Satan, how I want to just rip your clothes off and help you sort that problem. Got to help him calm down, it's no good getting him all worked up like this first thing in the morning. That sort of defeats the object, of relieving him each night._

Rias: Oh, I smell breakfast. Smells really good doesn't it?

(y/n): Yes, yes it does.

Rias goes through to the dining room, but (y/n) stays behind.

(y/n): I'll be there in a bit.

_Are you going to whack one off (y/n)? No, not his style. He probably just needs to calm down._

Rias gets to the dining room and all the girls are sitting down, except for Asia who is bringing in the food.

Koneko: Where's (y/n)?

Rias: He will be here soon. He got a little worked up when we showered together.

Xenovia: I thought the whole point in us 'servicing' him, was so that he didn't get worked up.

Rias: Well, it worked on Hatsuko, maybe he just finds me sexier than her.

Akeno: Hatsuko didn't take a shower with him.

Asia: Maybe we need to do it twice a day. I could go and…

Xenovia: It wouldn't be your turn anyway.

Koneko: You need to stop doing shit like that Rias. What's the point of us helping him be calm, if you're going to work him up again? No more showers for you. Shower by yourself.

Rias: Don't forget who is the master here Koneko.

Koneko: When it comes to (y/n), we are all equal. That's the point isn't it? If you're going to start pulling rank, this will never work.

Rias: You are right. We are all equal, and I should be more careful.

(y/n): Careful about what?

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Rias: Careful about how we treat each other.

You look around and see Asia laying the table and you rush over.

(y/n): Sit down Asia. You made the food, you shouldn't be setting the table. I can't believe everyone is just sitting around and leaving it all to you.

All the girls jump up, but you take the cutlery from Asia and finish laying the table for her.

(y/n): Don't worry, I've got it.

The girls all sit back down, and when you finish with the cutlery, you go around to each seat and poor a glass of fresh orange juice. The girls all wait for you to finish and sit down, before everyone starts on Asia's feast.

(y/n): This is delicious Asia. Thank you so much.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Xenovia: Yes, thanks.

Everyone is quiet for a while, as you all get stuck in to the food, until you remember Issei and Gasper.

(y/n): It's a shame Issei and Gasper didn't come. I'm sure it would be a benefit to Gasper to be training on a good breakfast.

Asia: Yes. I was really hoping he would come. Thank you for asking him anyway.

Rias: Yes, I'm happy to see you trying to get on with him.

(y/n): Well, as I said to Asia. I'm really impressed with the effort he is putting in to help Gasper. I didn't think he had it in him. I have to admit that I underestimated him.

Koneko: Underestimated how much of a pervert he is.

Rias: Koneko.

(y/n): What do you mean? What...? You mean...? That fucker. He is planning on using Gasper to freeze girls, isn't he? Knowing him, so that he can look up their skirts.

Xenovia: And grope them.

(y/n): What the fuck? And everyone is okay with that?

Koneko: I'm not. I think he is the enemy of all women. Kiba didn't like the idea either. He told Issei to stop, but Issei told him to get lost.

Xenovia: I think it's disgusting.

Asia: It's Issei. You sort of get used to it.

(y/n): Asia, I'm surprised at you. Surely you don't think this is okay?

Asia: Well, no…

Koneko: She helped him when he was training his perverted dress break routine. She's a pushover when it comes to Issei.

(y/n): I can't believe this. And what about you two?

You look at Rias and Akeno, but they don't look nearly as shocked as you would hope they would be.

Akeno: It is sort of what Issei does.

Rias: I do agree that it is a waste of Gasper's skills, but It's not the end of the world. It's not like he is raping them.

(y/n): That's exactly what it's like. He may as well be giving them a roofie.

Rias: Calm down (y/n).

(y/n): No, I'm serious here. If you think it's nothing, maybe I was wrong about becoming your servant. I thought you used your powers for good, not this.

Rias: You're overreacting (y/n). I don't agree with what Issei is doing, but Issei isn't evil. We're Devils, we take what we want.

(y/n): So, imagine this. You and Issei have settled down and had a child. A little girl. And when she gets old enough, she comes to Kuoh Academy, where there happens to be another student with Gasper's skill, and every day, he freezes time and gropes your little girl. You would be okay with that would you? Because I know I wouldn't. If it was my little girl, I would kill the fucking shit that thought it was okay to touch her. And not like, killed and brought back as a devil shit, or anything like that. I mean killed fucking dead, never to breath again.

Rias: Well, I wouldn't be okay with anyone touching my little girl without her permission, but…

(y/n): Every girl is someone's little girl. No fuck that, who cares if they are someone's little girl, they 'are' a little girl. A person. An individual. It doesn't matter about their mother or father, it matters that they have the right not to have some perverted fucker violating their body.

Rias: None of us agree this is a good idea, but you're still overreacting. He is just going to squeeze some breasts. The girls wont even ever know it's happened.

(y/n): Seriously. You think that's okay? And who says he won't get bored with that and up the stakes after a while? What's to stop him? Not you apparently.

Everyone falls into an uncomfortable silence that is only broken when Issei and Gasper come in.

(y/n): Issei my man. I've just heard about your awesome plan.

Issei: I would have thought you would be lecturing me about how wrong it is. I never expected you to think it was a good idea.

(y/n): Are you kidding me? It's seriously awesome. You the man. I was just hoping that you would let me come along sometimes.

Issei: Ahh, I was wondering why you were being nice to me recently. I guess you could come along sometimes, as long as you pull your weight. You would need to watch that no-one was coming and the likes.

(y/n): No problem man. I don't think I would have the guts to get any titty action, but I'm up for some serious upskirt voyeurism. What would you think, if I took some photos on my phone?

Issei: I don't need to do that. I have a photographic memory when it comes to sex, but I don't give a shit if you photograph it, as long as it never gets back to me.

(y/n): You the man. How far are you going to go with the titties? You just going for a quick rub through the clothes, or you going to pop them out of their bras, and suck on some nipples? I assume that Gasper with your Boost could freeze them for as long as you need.

Issei: That's why all the training. I need him to get good enough, that he can freeze them indefinitely.

(y/n): If you're popping the titties out into the open, you okay if I photo them too?

Issei: Knock yourself out man.

(y/n): Oh, what about the panties? If your taking the bras off, you could take the undies off too. You suck on those nipples, and I get mega upskirt action.

Issei: Fuck dude. That's awesome. Maybe nipples aren't the only thing I'll be sucking on. It's a shame you don't have the guts to take advantage of those exposed pussies, since it was your idea and all.

(y/n): For the right pussy, I'm sure I would find the courage.

Issei: I bet you would man. This is gonna be awesome.

(y/n): I wonder... If you sucked on their nipples and clits for long enough, when you restarted time, would they have an orgasm?

Issei: Oh shit, that's a good point. Got to be careful there.

(y/n): That would be fucking amazing if they did man.

Issei: What do you mean? It would sort of give the game away.

(y/n): No fucking way man. Think of this... You walk into a room, freeze time, work your magic on the pussy and nipples of the most attractive girls, you could even use your little finger to get in some serious g-spot work if their virgin holes are big enough, just to make sure they really come hard, and then you restart time, and half a dozen girls have massive orgasms. They would be like... Every time that mysterious Issei dude walks in the room I just cum in my panties. I know, me too. Me too. Me too, what a man... You would have a harem in no time.

Issei: You're right man. That is fucking awesome. Harem King, here I come.

(y/n): Oh, even better, how about you walk up to the girls you like and say Hi, and after each 'Hi', Gasper freezes time, and you work your magic. The girls would all be like... Issei just has to say 'Hi' to a girl and she cums. They would all be queuing up praying that you say 'Hi' to them next.

Issei: You're right man. Gasper, you have the most awesome power ever buddy.

Gasper: Thanks Issei.

(y/n): Maybe, when you're fingering them, you'll come across one or two that aren't actually virgins. Then you could put them into any position you want, like a super real sex doll, and fuck them silly. Those ones would really cum for you for sure. Have to make sure to use a condom though, you don't want to get them pregnant. That really would give the game away.

Issei: Shit yeah, I always carry a condom with me though. You never know when you might get lucky.

Gasper: I'm not sure that you should do that Issei. It doesn't seem right.

(y/n): You don't think so Gasper? You don't think anything I said up to now was already a bit fucking outrageous?

Gasper: Well, I didn't think it was good, but you and Issei seemed to think it was a good idea.

(y/n): No Gasper dude, when you have a skill as powerful as yours, you have to take responsibility for it. If you think something is wrong, you have to say no.

Issei: What the fuck? You total dick. Don't listen to him Gasper. It's back to just me and you in team awesome.

Gasper: No Issei. I think (y/n)'s right. I think I should only use my power for good, and freezing girls for you to touch doesn't seem to be 'for good'.

Issei: NOOO! I'll fucking kill you (y/n). All that work I've put in to train Gasper.

Rias: And we're very grateful Issei. It wont go to waste. And Gasper, (y/n) is right, never let anyone make you do anything with your power that you don't think is right.

You turn and look at Rias, and you notice that Asia and Xenovia are both missing. Issei storms out of the room and Gasper runs after him.

Gasper: Does that mean we aren't going to train anymore?

(y/n): Where are Asia and Xenovia?

Koneko: I think they're throwing up.

Akeno: Asia was retching, and Xenovia looked a little green. What you just illustrated was a bit too sick for them to cope with. Even I could barely cope with it.

Rias: You made your point very well (y/n), and I apologize for making light of Issei's actions. You encouraged him, and he may never have gone that far without your enthusiasm, but you were totally right. What he planned is very wrong. The line had to be drawn somewhere, and it should have been my responsibility. I let us all down. I hope you can forgive me, and we can continue our relationship, but I understand if you want to cease your dealings with me right now.

Rias can see that you are still mad, but you notice a single tear run down her cheek, and your resolve starts to waiver.

Rias: You don't need to worry about the one month's notice either. If you feel you need to go, I will allow you to leave straight away.

(y/n): Seriously Rias. When you sold me on joining your peerage, you told me how Devils can be good or bad, and I've seen you, I know in your core you are good, but… This 'Devils take what they want' or 'Devils do what they want' shit has to stop. That's just a bullshit excuse. Humans can do or take what they want too, they're the ones we call assholes. Devils don't have to take what they want. They can take responsibility for their actions just the same as Humans can. Well, you don't have to stop the 'take what we want' crap, that's up to you, but if that's how it's going to be, then... I don't think I can stay.

Akeno and Koneko are just staring at you with shocked expressions on their faces, and Rias now has tears streaming down her face.

Rias: No. You're totally right (y/n). I can do better. I will do better. Please... I'm sorry.

Even though you're still mad, seeing Rias like this is tearing at your heart, and you find that, despite wanting to stay mad at her, the anger is starting to dissipate.

You walk up to Rias, pull her head into your chest, and put your arms around her.

Rias: If this is a goodbye hug, then tell me now. I can cope if you warn me.

(y/n): No. It's not a goodbye hug. I love all you girls too much, I couldn't just leave you like that. I'm sorry I got mad, well... I'm still mad, but I'm sorry I upset you. I can be a bit of an asshole too sometime it seems. It's just... I feel very strongly about things like that. I know you all have a weakness when it comes to Issei, but... You know, that sort of shit is unacceptable. Thank you for backing me up in the end. It means a lot to me.

Rias throws her arms around you and hugs you tight.

Rias: Thank you (y/n). You're not an asshole. You were totally right. I do have a weak spot when it comes to Issei, but I have to remember that I'm his master, and as such, it's my responsibility what he gets up to. I really will do better. Do you forgive me?

Asia: Do you forgive me too (y/n)?

You look up and see Asia and Xenovia standing in the doorway, both looking very sad.

(y/n): I forgive all you girls. Do you forgive me for being such a dick?

Asia and Xenovia rush over and throw their arms around you quickly followed by Akeno and Koneko, so that all five girls are hugging you.

Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: You're not a dick.

Rias: We can't forgive you. You weren't wrong about any of it. There is nothing to forgive.

You are still too mad to totally enjoy being in a sandwich of these five beautiful girls, but it is doing a good job of calming you, when you feel tears on your shoulder where Akeno is hugging you.

(y/n): What's wrong Akeno?

Everyone backs up a bit to look at Akeno, and you turn and put your hands on her shoulders.

(y/n): I really am sorry Akeno. I didn't mean to be such an asshole. I just feel really strongly about that sort of thing.

Akeno: No, it's not that. It's... What about the other way around?

(y/n): What do you mean?

Akeno looks around at the other girls and then back at you.

Akeno: What about a girl touching a boy, without permission. Does that make you really angry too?

(y/n): Ahh. I see. You're worried about what you did to me. Do I seem angry about that?

Akeno: No…

(y/n): In theory, it's just as bad as the other way around. To be honest though, it's not quite the same. I think every girl would feel violated if she found out she was touched while she was not conscious of it, but I think with a large percentage of boys my age, if they found out that a sexy girl was sucking their dick while they were not conscious, the only thing that would piss them off is that she didn't wake them up. Don't think that makes it okay though, because the thing is, unless you actually do get consent, you don't know if they are the sort that would be pissed you didn't wake them, or the sort that would feel violated. So don't go doing it to any other boys. It's a silly comparison anyway though. A sexy girl like you wouldn't need to stop time to have fun with a boy. If you want to play with a boys junk, just ask him, and I can guarantee that the answer will be yes, ninety-nine percent of the time. Generally, a boy will be happy for a sexy girl to touch his junk as often as she likes. Anyway, no, I'm not mad at you for what you did. Okay?

Akeno throws her arms around you again, and smiles at you.

Akeno: I promise I will never do that to any boy other than you.

(y/n): That's good, I guess.

She looks like she is about to say something, but then she just leans in and give you a kiss on the lips, then she goes bright red, lets go, and goes and sits back at the table.

Akeno: I, er, never finished my breakfast.

(y/n): I think I'm just going to go say goodbye to Sil, then go for a walk before school. I need to get some air. Sorry Ladies, I know I usually do the dishes after breakfast, so if you want, you can just leave them on the table and I'll clean them up later.

Koneko: We'll get them.

(y/n): Thanks. See ya all later.

You go back to your room, leaving the girls all watching as you go.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias waits for (y/n) to leave, then puts her head in her hands and starts to cry again.

_I nearly fuck it. I nearly fucked everything up. We nearly lost him. Issei nearly fucked everything. I swear, if I lose (y/n) because of him, I will kill him for good._

Akeno comes and puts an arm around Rias, and she starts to calm down.

Rias: We nearly lost him. We nearly lost our magnificent man, and it would have been all my fault.

Koneko: Yes.

Akeno: Shush Koneko.

Asia: It's okay Rias. It all worked out. (y/n) forgave us.

Rias: No, it's not okay. I've been so arrogant. We all know that (y/n) loves us, and I took that for granted. I've been so busy, planning his harem for him, I forgot one important thing.

Akeno: What?

Rias: We need to deserve to be in his harem. He is the most amazing guy we could ever hope to meet. We need to work to be good enough for him.

Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: Yes.

Rias: And if he wants someone like that skank Hatsuko, then we just have to try and be good enough that he will want us too.

Xenovia: So what about our plan?

Rias: Well, it's mostly intact. We still stick together and help each other. If one of us gets him, she will let him know that we are all happy for him to have us all. Until then we work on being good enough for him.

Xenovia: But what about, you know…

Rias: I still say we service him. If he falls for someone like Hatsuko, it will be because she deserves him, not because he is desperate for sex.

Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: Yes.

The girls all nod in agreement, when there is a scream from (y/n)'s room.

(y/n): ASIA, COME QUICK. I NEED YOU.


	29. I think I might be dying master

===== Wednesday - Day 10 (part 2) =====

\----- (y/n) POV -----

When you get back to your room, Sil is still lying on her cushion, which worries you, as she never sleeps this late. You go over to her, and shake her little fairy body, but she continues to sleep. She looks hot, and there is some sweat on her brow, and you really start to worry.

(y/n): Sil, Sil, wake up.

Sil opens her eyes, looks up at you, then gives you a weak smile.

Sil: Good morning master.

(y/n): What's wrong Sil?

Sil: I think I might be dying master.

(y/n): What's wrong?

Sil: I'm pregnant master, and Dryads aren't meant to stay in Fairy form when they are pregnant.

(y/n): Damn it Sil, why didn't you say?

You pick up Sil's little body and run to the bed, where you lay her down.

(y/n): Turn into your normal form Sil. Turn into your Dryad form now.

Sil turns into her original form, and immediately her breathing seems to ease.

(y/n): ASIA, COME QUICK. I NEED YOU.

You call your Sacred Gear, and try and heal Sil, and you can hear the girls running to your room in response to your scream. Rias gets there first, but Asia is not far behind, and she rushes up to your bed.

Asia: What's wrong?

(y/n): It's Sil, she's pregnant…

Rias,Akeno: Pregnant!

(y/n): She shouldn't have stayed as a Fairy. I think she might be dying.

Sil: I think I'm better now Master. I think I will be okay.

She doesn't look okay, and you step back to give Asia room. Asia starts trying to heal Sil, and you breathe a sigh of relief as she seems to be improving by the second. Asia stops when Sil appears to drift into a light sleep, and turns to you. Before she can say anything, you pull her in to a tight embrace.

(y/n): Thank you so much Asia. I think you saved her life.

Asia: I think she is okay. I don't know about the baby. I don't know anything about Dryads. I can sense life in her, but it's all very alien to me. I'm Sorry.

(y/n): No, you were wonderful Asia.

Koneko: I can't believe she's pregnant.

Xenovia: I want to be pregnant.

Everyone looks around at Xenovia and she puts out her hands.

Xenovia: Well, not right now, but I want to have babies. You know, sometime.

Rias: Are you ready to be a father (y/n)?

(y/n): No, but I guess I'll have to be.

Sil: You don't have to be, Master. We can, you know…

(y/n): No Sil. I wouldn't dream of it. Now you go back to sleep, you need to rest.

Sil: I'm okay now Master. You saved me.

(y/n): Asia saved you actually.

Sil: You saved me by letting me turn back in to this form.

(y/n): I'm so so sorry Sil. I should never have forced you to stay in your Fairy form. You should have said something.

Sil: I was worried you wouldn't be happy, Master, and you're not.

(y/n): It's a bit of a shock is all Sil. I'm not ready to be a father, but I will do my best. I will be ready. When is it due? Is it nine months like a human baby?

Sil: I'm due today master, and it will be more than one.

Rias: More than one?

Akeno: Today?

(y/n): Wow.

Sil: Dryad usually have four or five offspring, but it depends on how virile the man is. It can be more.

Asia: Four or five?

(y/n): Wow.

Akeno: Today?

Sil: Yes, within a few hours probably.

Koneko: But you don't look pregnant.

Sil: Dryad.

_I'm going to be a father. Today. Wow._

(y/n): Okay Sil, you get some rest. I'll stay with you. Asia, can you help with the birth?

Asia: Of course.

Rias: We all will. We will all stay here with you and Sil. You are family, you and Sil both, and so will your children be. Anything we can do to help, we will.

(y/n),Sil: Thank you.

Rias uses magic to create some comfortable chairs for you all to sit in, and Sil drifts back off to sleep. No-one says much, as you all seem a little in shock at the situation, but you all sit there, watching over Sil. Every time that she stirs, you start to panic a little, but Asia is quick to reassure you that everything is okay. Every now and again, one of the girls will go and make everyone a drink, and bring it in to your room, but other than that, everyone just waits patiently. After about three hours, Sil, lets out a moan in her sleep, and then she wakes up.

Sil: It's time.

(y/n): Oh shit. What do we do? What do I do? Do I like, need to get anything? Shit. Shit. I'm going to be a dad.

Rias: Calm down (y/n). You don't need to get anything, and if anything is needed, I'll use magic. All you need to do is sit by Sil and hold her hand. Asia and I will handle everything.

Asia eases Sil's legs apart, and all of the girls crowd around the bottom of the bed, while you stay in your seat at the top of the bed, holding Sil's hand. She looks over at you and smiles, and you try to calm yourself as best as possible.

Sil: Thank you for this master. It's a dream to have your babies. Oh, I can feel it coming. The first one is on it's way.

Sil really doesn't look big enough to have a baby inside her, let alone multiple, but her tummy is no longer as tight and flat as it was the last time she took this form. Akeno, Koneko and Xenovia, look about as panicked as you feel, but thankfully, Asia and Rias look calm and in control.

Asia: That's it Sil. Push. It's coming. It's.... an acorn.

Sil: Of course it's an acorn. I'm a Dryad. What did you expect it to be? Now get ready, there will be more.

Asia passes the acorn to Rias, who passes it to Akeno, who passes it to you. You were not expecting an acorn, but when you are holding it, you still feel that this acorn is absolutely beautiful, and it fills you with pride.

Asia: Here's another.

Another acorn is passed up to you, and then another and another and another, until you are carrying a small pile of them.

Sil: Holy mother nature, Master. No man has ever gifted a Dryad with so many babies. I have heard of legends of as many as twelve before, but you are amazing my Master.

Asia continues to deliver acorns until finally there are no more, and all told, you are now carrying twenty-seven of them. Sil's belly is back to being flat again, and she looks absolutely beautiful. She always looked amazing, but now there is a glow about her, and she looks so proud of what she has just done. She sits up and, very carefully, puts her arms around your neck and kisses you on the lips, her tongue probing inside your mouth, before she moves back to inspect her 'babies'.

Sil: Thank you so much Master. Thank you for giving me such an amazing brood, and for letting me go through with the birth.

(y/n): Shouldn't you be resting right now?

Sil: No master. I'm a Dryad. I'm already ready for sex again.

Sil gives you a provocative look, that you have to admit does stir your loins, but you pull your attention away and back to your arm full of acorns.

Sil: Would you like me to return to my Fairy form now master? It will no longer be dangerous to me.

(y/n): No Sil. And I'm so sorry I put you in danger like that, but I'm very mad at you for not telling me. What were you thinking? I thought you were going to die.

Sil: I'm sorry Master. You told me to stay as a Fairy. I didn't want to make you mad.

(y/n): Sil, how mad do you think I would be if you died? Seriously, Sil. If you are ever in danger again, I order you to tell me immediately, no matter what. I don't care if you think I'll be mad, or if you worry I'll put myself in danger, or anything. You tell me. Got it.

Sil: Yes Master. I'm sorry Master. The last thing I wanted to do was make you mad.

You take a deep breath and calm yourself down, then give Sil a little smile.

y/n): That's okay. Now, what do we do with these?

You gently indicate your arm full of acorns, and everyone else looks at them too.

Sil: Please let me keep them master. We don't have to plant them. I know you said you were not ready to be a father, but please let me store them until you are ready.

Sil looks so desperate that it almost breaks your heart.

(y/n): I would never get rid of them Sil. Even if they were not a part of me, I would never force you to get rid of your babies.

Sil: Oh thank you Master.

Sil gives you another careful hug, this time, it is a longer one, and tender one, with her cheek resting against yours.

Sil: Thank you so much Master. I am the luckiest Dryad ever.

(y/n): Tell me about them Sil. What happens if you store them? How long will they be okay for?

Sil: They will last indefinitely, as long as good care is taken of them, Master. Thank you Master. Don't worry about them at all. I will take full responsibility of it. They will be no trouble to you at all Master. I promise.

(y/n): Hey, they are my babies too Sil. I know that's not normally the way Dryads work, and the father is not normally part of the picture, but I am, okay?

Sil: But you didn't even really allow the mating Master. There is no need for you to take any responsibility at all. I am just grateful you allowed…

(y/n): Sil, none of that matters. What matters now is that you have given birth to 'our'... babies... and I will take equal responsibility of them. What happens if we plant them?

Sil: Oh Master. They will each grow into a mighty oak tree, Master. And in the future, the tree's spirit will mature into a wonderful young Dryad. And with your strength as well as mine, they could be the strongest Dryads ever born.

(y/n): How long in the future?

Sil: It depends on the strength of the spirit. Some take as long as seventy or eighty years to mature, but I would expect your children to take less than thirty.

(y/n): I am a little worried about their nature Sil, but if you agree on how we will bring up our children, then I would be happy to help you plant them whenever you like. Today if you want.

Sil: Today Master? Seriously? Oh Master. You could just tell me how to bring them up any way that you want it done, Master. I can not defy you.

(y/n): Oh no. This is far too important for that Sil. You have to voluntarily agree to this. We have to decide on how our children will be brought up.

Sil: Okay Master. What is it you want then Master?

(y/n): Well, I worry that they will be so powerful, they will never find a mate, and will just kill every man they ever come across. That is no good for them, and it definitely is not any good for any unfortunate men that they kill.

Sil: I agree Master. It almost happened to me, until the wonderful day that you found me Master. What is your solution?

(y/n): We need to teach them that they get to choose what men they breed with, but not by 'testing' them first. We could plant them in the woods behind Kuoh Academy, and at some point in the future, there will be rumors that if you walk around the woods, and come across the right trees, you will get the time of your life. All the young men from the academy, will at some point go looking, and there will be a constant stream of energetic young men for our children to choose from. If they don't like them, they just ignore them, but if they find them satisfactory, they make all of the young man's dreams come true. After they have ravished them sufficiently, they should make them go to sleep, then when they wake up, lying in the woods, they will not know if it really happened or if it was the greatest and most realistic dream ever. But this will just add to the legend of the woods.

Sil: That is a wonderful plan Master. Our children's children will not be as strong as our children if we do this though.

(y/n): Is that a bad thing? Our children will be so strong that they may never mate if we don't do this. Which is worse, no children at all, or children that are merely strong instead of super strong?

Sil: You are right Master. I will be happy to teach our children our new way. They will be beautiful goddesses, having sex whenever they want it. It is a glorious plan.

(y/n): It's not easy to talk about my daughters having sex whenever they want it, but I have to accept that they will be dryads, and that's what they were born for. So it is agreed then. When do you want to plant them, and is there anything special we need to do?

Sil: We just need to make sure the ground is fertile, and there is plenty of water. We should go right now. Twenty-seven, that's a lot of fertile ground to find.

Koneko: Can we come? I would like to help plant some of your babies.

Asia: Oh yes, please.

You look around at the girls, and they all look eager to continue to help you.

Rias: You're going to make an amazing father (y/n), and I would be honored if you would allow our family to help with the planting of your daughter's trees.

(y/n): I would be honored for you to help. You could each be godmothers, or whatever the Devil equivalent is, to our daughters, if that is okay with Sil.

Sil: Oh yes, please. I would love for you all to help us. And being godmothers. They will be all your daughters too. We should do the same for all of (y/n)'s children.

The girls all look around at each other with big smiles, excited with this idea.

(y/n): Er, Sorry to disappoint you there, but I don't plan on having any other children quite yet. When I do, I would love for you all to be godparents though.

They seem to be ignoring you, and they all crowd around Sil, except for Rias, who creates a magic circle. The girls pull Sil up, and they all step into the circle, and look to you expectantly, and you rush over to join them, being careful not to drop any acorns. When you step out into the forest, Sil walks around authoratively, looking at the ground, and picking the perfect spot to plant one of your daughters. Akeno creates a spade with magic, and uses it to dig a shallow hole, then Sil hands her an acorn, and she buries it. This goes on and on, with a different girl digging and filling a hole each time. It's slow going, and it is dark before you finish, but everyone continues, with Sil searching for new spots by a light Rias has generated. It is past midnight by the time you reach the last acorn, and the girls all insist that you bury this one. You dig a hole and reverently, place the acorn in it, then cover it with dirt, and the girls swarm you and hug you.

Rias: It's a good thing you've done today.

Rias opens a magic circle back to the dorms, and you all step in, pleased at a good day's work. As soon as you step out, back into the sitting room, Sil looks uncomfortable and starts back to your bedroom.

(y/n): What's wrong Sil? Where are you going?

Sil: I am going back to our room master. You told me not to leave, and now we are back…

(y/n): You can stay Sil. You can go anywhere in the dorms without permission. Is there any other orders that I have given you that I don't even remember?

Sil: No Master.

(y/n): I'm sorry Sil. I need to be more careful with my orders. I think you should stay in the dorms, for now, but that order is canceled the second that you feel you need to leave. I don't want to find the dorms burned down and you stayed inside and burned to death, or something silly like that. Okay? Use your head.

Sil: I have to do exactly what you tell me Master.

(y/n): Okay Sil, how about this? Cancel all orders I have given you. Now here is your only order. Do what you think I would want you to do at all times, with the knowledge that the most important thing is your own safety, then after that, our peerage, and lastly me. Okay?

Sil: But I can't know what you would want me to do Master. What if I'm wrong?

(y/n): Oh Sil.

You walk over to her and embrace her, then pull back to look her in the face. You tap the middle of her forehead with your index finger, and smile at her. Somehow, it looks to you, despite being green, that Sil is blushing.

(y/n): You're a very smart girl Sil, you need to use this. Okay, here goes then. You have no orders at all. I will just trust you to do what you think is the right thing.

Sil: Master. I won't let you down Master.

Rias: You know Sil, if you can get over the whole, Dryads don't wear clothes thing, we could give you a bit of makeup and dress you in some pretty clothes, and you could spend a lot more time with (y/n).

Asia: Oh yes. Oh please Sil, let us dress you up.

Akeno: I have some dresses that you would look amazing in.

Sil: But it is my job to be as sexy as possible for my master. To be ready to satisfy him at any moment.

(y/n): Don't get me wrong Sil, because you are super, super, sexy, but the right clothes, do not detract from how sexy a girl looks. At least to me, I don't know about other men.

Sil: You mean you would want me to cover this up?

Sil indicates her naked body, shocked that you might not want her naked all of the time, and you have to look away, your turn to blush.

(y/n): I wouldn't say I want you to cover it up, you are gorgeous, but there are benefits with clothes. As Rias says, you can then go out in the world, which is great, but even as far as sex goes, clothes are great. Clothes add a layer of mystery, and the really great thing about clothes, is the fun you can have taking them off. And then of course, skirts and dresses allow a great access, so you don't even need to take them off to have a great deal of fun.

Sil looks at you, and you can tell she is using her power to see your sexual desires, and she goes a really dark shade of green, and this time you know she is blushing.

Sil: How can I not know this? I'm a Dryad. We are experts at everything sexual. How can I not know the benefits of clothes?

(y/n): Seriously Sil, with your body and looks, trust me, no man is ever going to complain that he didn't get to undress you.

Sil: No man has ever touched me, or will ever touch me, other than you Master.

(y/n): I know Sil.

Sil: So, would you like to undress me master?

Your turn to blush deeply.

(y/n): I would very much like to…

Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: (y/n)!

(y/n): I'm just being honest. Every single girl here is beautiful, and I'm a man. I would very much enjoy undressing each and every one of you. That's not to say that I would dream of doing it. I respect you all far too much. But come on, look at you all, no man would not enjoy undressing you all.

All of the girls go red to varying degrees, surprisingly, including Rias and Akeno, who have both been very comfortable being naked in front of you.

(y/n): Shit. Look, I'm sorry if I've made you all feel uncomfortable. I'm not a pervert, honestly. Look, I'm just going to go for a run, before I do or say anything else to upset you. See you all later.

You hurry out of the room, and go for your nightly run.

\----- Sil POV -----

The girls all watch as (y/n) leaves the room, then they look at each other.

_Master wants to undress me. How did I not see this desire?_

Koneko: He wants to undress me.

Asia: He said he wants to undress all of us.

Koneko: Yes, but that means he also wants to undress me. You all knew that he wanted to undress you, but he has never said he wanted to undress me before.

Sil: I need clothes.

This snaps all of the girls attention back to Sil, and they all surround her, excited at the prospect of their new project, except for Koneko, who is still lost in her own thought. Rias weaves a bit of magic, and Sil's skin turns to a suntanned golden brown. Then Rias pulls a mirror out of nowhere and holds it up for Sil to see herself.

Rias: What do you think? Lighter? Darker?

Sil looks at her reflection and frowns.

Sil: Do you think my master would prefer me this way?

Koneko: No. (y/n) loves you the way you are.

Rias: But you need to be, er, not green, for when you go out in public. Remember, more time with (y/n), if you can go outside. Don't you want to be able to go out with him?

Sil: Yes. Yes I do. Make me a little lighter. More like your color.

Rias: I made you more suntanned, because you're more of an outdoor sort of girl, but no problem.

Sil: That is true. Just make me a little lighter then.

Sil slowly goes lighter until she raises her hands.

Sil: Stop. Perfect.

Xenovia: You look beautiful. (y/n) will love you.

Akeno opens a magic circle in the air, reaches in, and pulls out three dresses, one after the other.

Akeno: Here, pick one.

Rias: Hold on. You're forgetting her underwear. That's the most important part to feeling sexy. Rias opens a circle in the air also, and pulls out an entire rack, with sexy lingerie on it.

Rias: My favorite store is closed, but they won't miss this.

Sil: Do I need to wear those? No-one sees them anyway, so if I went outside, would it matter if I didn't have them on?

Akeno: Oh, you bad girl.

Sil: Why bad?

Akeno: Don't worry. It's good to be bad.

Asia: You can't let her go outside with no panties.

Xenovia: No.

Rias: It's up to her I suppose. But keep these undies, incase you want them. Lacey panties are sexy you know.

Akeno: As is no undies.

Sil: Well, a dress but no panties, leaves me ready to fulfill my masters desire, while still being acceptable to go out.

Koneko: It's not like its a lot of work for (y/n) to take off your panties, if he does happen to suddenly want to have sex with you. He could rip them off in half a second.

Sil: Do you think he would like that?

Rias: I think he will like whatever you choose to do.

Sil looks at the dresses that Akeno has select for her, and chooses a simple black dress, that has no sleeves and just ties up behind her neck. She puts it on, and looks at herself in a full length mirror that Akeno produces. It hugs her body tight, all the way down to her hips, where it flares out into a skirt that goes down to just above her knees.

Asia: You look amazing.

Xenovia: Yes, you're beautiful.

Sil: I don't recognize myself. Are you sure (y/n) will like it.

Rias, Akeno: Yes.

Sil: That's settled them. I will wear this one.

Rias: You don't get to just wear one silly. One of the great things about being a girl, is you get to have loads of outfits, and change them as often as you like. You don't want (y/n) to get bored do you?

Sil: No!

Rias: We will take you shopping tomorrow, and you can buy as many outfits as you like.

Sil: Thank you so much Rias. All of you. Thank you all. I'm so happy my master told me to get along with all of you. I've never had friends before. It makes me very happy.

Rias: We're more than friends Sil. We're family.

Koneko: I have a question.

Rias: What?

Koneko: Sil, now that you're 'big' again, what's going to happen about our agreement? You don't need us anymore.

All of the girls look at Sil, concerned expressions on every face.

Sil: Now that I can do it myself, that just means that there is one more girl to fit into the rotation. As long as that's okay with all of you?

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: Yes.

Koneko: Thank you Sil. It's, er, my night tonight.

Akeno: I thought Xenovia got the next longest straw?

Xenovia: I did. I told Koneko she could go first.

Rias,Akeno,Asia: What?

Xenovia: Well, I was thinking about what (y/n) said, about making firsts special, and I want the first time I do that to him to be special too. Which sort of mean that he needs to be awake for it.

Rias: So you want to be out of the rotation?

Xenovia: I never said that. I was thinking about what you said about me being the one to tell him my feelings first…

Akeno: Oh you go girl.

Rias: And you would still be okay with us, you know, even if you're officially going out with him?

Xenovia: Yes, no, I don't know, but I have to work on him accepting all of you like we agreed, so I don't know how it will work exactly. I have to get the courage to confess first.

Asia: You might get the courage after you've done the deed. I felt like I could do anything after I did him. It was amazing.

Xenovia: Really?

Asia: Yes. I was so scared before I 'serviced' (y/n) the first time. Now I can't wait for my next turn to come around.

Rias: Oh, you tart Asia. I'm so proud of you.

Koneko: You had better have your turn back then.

Xenovia: I can't do that. I told you that you could have it. And I know how much you've been waiting for it.

Koneko: No. This is more important. We said we would all help each other, and if this will help to give you the courage, then you need to do it. It was your turn anyway.

Xenovia: Are you sure?

Koneko: Yes. But if something happens that means I don't get to have my go tomorrow night, I'll kill you.

Xenovia: What?

Koneko: I'm only joking. Sort of.

Rias: Don't worry Koneko. You'll get your turn.

Xenovia: Any advice anyone?

Asia: Well, Sil will be there to help you, but, do what she told me. Enjoy yourself.

Xenovia: Oh, I'm sure I will.

Rias: Okay, everyone get to bed. I will come and get you Xenovia, as soon as (y/n) is under Sil's spell.

Akeno: You're not going back to Issei, now that he isn't going to be spending all hours of the day training Gasper?

Rias: No, I think he deserves to suffer for a little while. He deserted me so that he could work on his plan to grope every girl, so I'll desert him for a while. Now off to bed.


	30. I love you too Xenovia

===== Wednesday - Day 10 (part 3) =====

\----- (y/n) POV -----

When you get back from your run, the dorms are quiet, so you sneak back to your room and try and not make a sound. Rias is in your bed again, which you didn't expect, now that Issei is not training twenty-four hours a day. You look around for Sil, and you see a strange woman in the chair next to your bed. She is very beautiful.

Sil: Hello master. What do you think?

(y/n): Oh wow Sil. I didn't recognise you. You look beautiful.

Sil: What do you think of my skin color?

(y/n): Well, you looked beautiful in your normal green color, but I think you would look beautiful whatever color you were. This color does mean you can go out and about easier though.

Sil: You don't like it, do you?

(y/n): I love it Sil. You look fantastic. It's just, I guess, I don't like the fact you have to hide your real color, is all. I think you look great like this. I just don't want you to think I'm ashamed of the 'real' you.

Sil jumps up and hugs you.

Sil: Thank you master. What do you think of my clothes?

She does a little twirl, and you can almost forget that she is a seriously fierce Dryad. She just looks like a sexy young woman. A highly fuckable, sexy young woman. 

(y/n): Very sexy. You look really good Sil. How do you feel?

Sil: I feel sexy.

(y/n): Good.

Sil: I'm going shopping tomorrow. Rias says I can buy as many outfits as I like.

(y/n): I'm sorry Sil. I don't actually have any money. I need to get a job, so that I can pay my way, and give you the things you deserve.

Rias: That's okay (y/n). I will pay for whatever she wants.

(y/n): Oh, hi Rias. Sorry if I woke you. It's very kind of you paying for her, but she's my servant, I should really be the one to pay.

Rias: And you are my servant, so I should be the one to pay for you. And that includes any servants you have. I should also give you some money. I don't want you to waste time working, when I might need you.

(y/n): I guess that sounds okay, but you don't need to give me money. I have food and shelter, that's all I really need.

Rias: If you insist. Now hurry up and come to bed.

(y/n): Okay, I just need a shower first. I'll be there soon.

You go take your shower, and when you return, both girls are in your bed, and they have left a gap in the middle, that you assume you are supposed to sleep in.

_Oh well, there are worse things in life that sleeping in the middle of a sexy girl sandwich._

\----- Xenovia POV -----

Xenovia dresses in a sexy short nightie, a recent purchase, and waits patiently for Rias to come and get her. She hears (y/n) return, from his run, and a little while later, a shower starts.

_Oh (y/n), I could join you in that shower. I could give my body to you. Let you pierce me with your weapon. Oh (y/n), how my body burns with desire for you. Go to sleep soon my love, and I will come to you._

Xenovia is so busy thinking about (y/n) showering, that she doesn't notice that the sound of the shower has stopped, and she jumps when Rias enters her room.

Rias: He's ready for you.

Xenovia: Thank you Rias.

Xenovia walks to (y/n)'s room without another word, and the closer she gets to his door, the hotter she feels.

_Why is it so hard to breathe? Why does my heart pound so? Why is it so hot between my legs, (y/n)? I don't want to service you my love, I want to wake you with a kiss, and then lay back and demand that you enter me. I want you to stoke the flames between my legs. To bring us both to ecstasy._

Xenovia pushes (y/n)'s door open and slips inside. There is (y/n), on the bed, with a sheet covering him, and a large bulge between his legs. Xenovia feels herself getting wet, looking at that bulge.

Sil: You're looking very sexy…

Xenovia: I know that he won't actually see me, but I'm wearing this to make myself feel sexy.

Sil: Oh, I will have you wearing this in his dreams. I'm sure he will love it.

Xenovia goes red, and her hand involuntarily goes down between her legs.

Xenovia: He will be dreaming of me? What will he dream is happening?

Sil: I can make him dream exactly what I please. What would you like him to see?

Xenovia: What did you do for the other girls?

Sil: Well, a dream doesn't have to follow a direct path, so the action sort of jumped around. Sometimes the girl was going down on him, sometimes she was riding him. Whatever I saw he desired at that moment.

Xenovia: Can you make him see exactly what I'm doing?

Sil: Yes, if that is what you want me to do.

Xenovia: And how does he respond in the dream, is that you, or him?

Sil: Mostly him. I guide the dream to keep it on track, but it's his desires, his natural passion for you. His lust for you. If you like, I can have him physically respond to mirror his dream. His eyes will remain closed, but other than that…

Xenovia: What do you mean?

Sil: I mean, his real body will do as it is in his dream. I will have to confine it to a limited amount of movement, so that he doesn't wake himself. In other words, he won't be able to jump up, throw you on the bed, and fuck your brains out, but he will be able to thrust his hips, move his arms, that sort of thing.

Xenovia starts breathing fast, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Xenovia: Yes. Do it. What will he remember about it?

Sil: You can never know with a dream, but probably not too much, as he won't wake for a few hours.

Xenovia: Okay. I'm ready Sil.

Xenovia walks up to (y/n) and kisses him on the lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth.

Xenovia: Wake up my love.

(y/n) stirs, and Xenovia jumps when he speaks in a sleepy voice.

(y/n): Xenovia. What are you doing here?

Xenovia recovers when she sees that (y/n) is still asleep, and she leans in and whispers in his ear.

Xenovia: I love you (y/n).

(y/n): I love you too Xenovia.

Xenovia sucks in a breath and her heart skips a beat.

_He loves me. Oh God he loves me._

Xenovia leans forward and kisses (y/n)'s chest, then longingly looks down at his manhood, and the fire between her legs is getting too much for her.

_Oh God (y/n), I need to touch myself. He will see this in his dream if I do it. I can't, I can't do it. I've never mastibated before (y/n), but I really need to now. You make me so hot. Fuck it, you probably won't remember this anyway._

Xenovia slides her hand down between her legs, up under her nighty, and down inside her wet, silky undies.

Xenovia: Ahhhh.

(y/n): Oh, wow Xenovia. I really want you, but should we be doing this? What about your man you have your eye on?

Xenovia starts rubbing her clit around, and looks up at (y/n) from where she has been kissing his chest.

Xenovia: Shhh. It's you silly. It's always been you.

She slides her free hand down (y/n)'s body, seeking out his manhood, while still looking at his face. She finds it and grasps it, and start to rub it up and down. The combination of feeling (y/n)'s manhood for the first time, seeing his expression change when she grasps him, and rubbing herself, is too much for Xenovia, and an orgasm tears through her body.

Xenovia: AHHH.

She pulls her damp fingers from her panties, and touches them to (y/n)'s lips, and he opens his mouth, take her fingers in and sucks her juices from them. Xenovia continues to kiss down (y/n)'s chest working her way towards her prize.

_You're not the only one who will be sucking on something in a second my love._

Xenovia reaches her goal, and is about to take (y/n)'s manhood into her mouth, when Sil is whispering in her ear.

Sil: Don't worry, my master can't see or hear me in his dream. I just thought you would want to know he has a real desire for you to straddle him right now.

Xenovia pulls her fingers back, looks at (y/n)'s face, and then goes to throw her leg over him.

Sil: Take your underwear off first.

Xenovia hesitates, then slides both hands up under her nightie and slips down her wet panties. She drops her panties to the floor, and throws her leg over (y/n), very conscious of the view of her he is getting in his dream right now.

_I bet you do want me to straddle you. You have a perfect view of me right now, don't you. But I can't complain, as I am inches away from swallowing your magnificent manhood._

(y/n)'s, hands come up and grasp Xenovia's buttocks, and her heart skips another beat.

_Oh God (y/n)._

His thumbs pull apart spreading her lips wide.

_Oh God, you can see right up inside me._

She plunges her head down, forcing the head of (y/n)'s rod into her mouth. She starts sucking as both hands run slowly up and down the full length, while a drop of her juices runs down one leg.

_Oh God (y/n). I love you so. This weapon is going to peirce me between the legs soon, I promise you._

Xenovia feels (y/n) lift his head up towards her, and she squirms as she feels his breath on her moist dripping pussy.

_Oh God Yes! Oh God No! No, no no. This is one first you must be awake for._

Xenovia: Stop!

(y/n): What's wrong?

Xenovia: Nothing, It's just... I'm not ready for that yet.

(y/n): That's okay. We can take as long as you like.

(y/n) moves in and kisses just to the side of Xenovia's pussy, then lies back down, as a shudder runs through Xenovia. She takes a deep breath, calms herself, and focuses back on (y/n)'s manhood. She speeds up her hands and continues to suck until (y/n) lets out a moan.

_That's it (y/n), fill me with your seed._

Xenovia feels (y/n) move his head and, still working both hands up and down his rod enthusiastically, she stops sucking to look back at him. He has turned his head to one side, so that those dream seeing closed eyes are not looking at her anymore.

Xenovia: Did I do something wrong? Don't you like the view?

(y/n): Oh no, exactly the opposite. With you... It, er... It was an amazing sight, but if you don't want me to kiss it, I need to not be looking at it anymore.

Xenovia sits down on (y/n)'s belly, still rubbing him up and down, but not as enthusiastically anymore.

Xenovia: Is what I'm doing not enough? Do you need... You know... more.

(y/n): Oh no, Xenovia. What you're doing is amazing. Please don't think I'm not satisfied. It's just, with the breathtaking view of your incredible... you know. My body is screaming out to kiss it. Well, my body is screaming out to do something else to it actually, but the kiss it is it's second choice, as the first one is totally unacceptable.

Xenovia: Oh, and what is your body's first choice then?

(y/n): Wouldn't you like to know.

Xenovia: Yes, now tell me.

(y/n): Well, what you're doing with your mouth is fantastic, but the hole you've been flaunting in front of my face is the one my body is crying out for.

(y/n) suddenly sits up, causing Xenovia's body to slide forward, and come to rest with her pussy pressed against the base of his rock hard manhood, the rest of the length of the rod, running up against her clit and poking into her belly.

Xenovia: Ohh.

(y/n) runs a hand up underneath one breast, on the outside of Xenovia's nighty, and stops just short. He hesitates, as if waiting for permission.

Xenovia: Yes.

_I can always have the first time while you were asleep and then the first time while you're awake later. There's nothing wrong with that._

(y/n) squeezes her right breast with his right hand, and puts his left hand on the back Xenovia's neck and pulls her for a passionate kiss.

Sil: We're getting borderline here. Much more of this and I'll have to take control and calm things down.

Xenovia pulls away from the kiss and puts both hands at the base of her nightie and pulls it up, off, over her head, so that she is sitting on (y/n), naked. He pulls her back in for another kiss, and squeezes her now naked breast, then pinches her nipple between his thumb and index finger.

Xenovia: Ahhh.

(y/n): Just finish me off like this. If I'm kissing you, I don't need it to be in any of your holes.

Xenovia: Oh no mister, you lie back down. This mouth has a job to do.

Xenovia pushes (y/n) in the middle of his chest and he lies back down. She scoots back onto his chest, and then gets up onto her knees, her beautiful shapely ass thrust towards his face, and she can feel his breath on her pussy lips once more.

(y/n): Holy crap Xenovia, you trying to kill me?

(y/n) puts an arm across his closed eyes to prevent him from seeing the irresistible sight that is just inches from his mouth.

_I know you (y/n). I said no, and there is no way you will defy that, even if it does kill you. I bet your really turned on by it though._

Xenovia leans forward again, and takes the head of (y/n)'s rod into her mouth, and starts to rub up and down again with both hands. Within seconds he is moaning, and making little movements with his hips.

_That's it (y/n). I'm not going to stop for anything this time. Not until you fill me._

Sil: He's ready to pop. Thrust your head down on him, take him deeper. That will push him over the edge.

_That's easy for you to say. Have you seen the size of him. My mouth is already full with just the head._

Sil: Ahhh, come on Xenovia, Ahhh, make him explode.

Xenovia suddenly realises that Sil has been playing with herself this whole time.

_Screw you Sil. I can't blame you for having fun, but this is my time._

Xenovia pulls her head up a bit, so that just her lips are over the tip of (y/n)'s rod, like she is kissing it, and she runs her hands slowly up to the base of his head and back down again.

(y/n): Ahhh, Xenovia.

_Looks like my way is working anyway._

She runs the tip of her tongue around the very end of (y/n)'s manhood, and runs her hands up and down again.

(y/n): Ahhh, I'm gonna cum.

Sil: AHHH, faster, AHHH.

This time Xenovia does listen to Sil's advice, and she starts to run her hands up and down with speed.

(y/n): AHHH.

(y/n) thrusts his hips, and Xenovia feels a warm jet of (y/n)'s seed flood her mouth, almost filling it.

_Oh my God (y/n), no wonder you gave Sil so many babies. How do you even store that much seed?_

Xenovia swallows just in time, as a second torrent floods her mouth, almost as full as the first time.

_Holy shit (y/n)._

She swallows again and again, as less and less sperm is shot with less force into her mouth, until she is sucking the last of it directly from (y/n)'s pulsing member.

(y/n): That was amazing Xenovia.

Xenovia: Thank you (y/n). That was amazing for me too.

(y/n): Next time, maybe I can return the favour.

Xenovia: We'll see. Now go to sleep my love.

Sil: Good job Xenovia. He really shot his load into you. His dream is over now.

Xenovia: Thank you Sil. I hope you, er, enjoyed that as much as me.

Sil: I believe I did.

Xenovia gets out of (y/n)'s bed, picks up her nightie and panties, leaves the room, and goes back to Rias.

Rias: How did it go?

Xenovia: Well, Sil seemed to think I did a good job. (y/n) certainly seemed to enjoy it anyway.

Rias: Did you enjoy it?

Xenovia: Oh yes. Like Asia, I can't wait until it's my turn again.

Rias: Well, you'll have to wait I'm afraid. You're at the back of the line now, even more so now that Sil has been added to the rotation.

Xenovia: I know. Maybe I will be his girlfriend by the next time.

Rias: You think?

Xenovia: Yes, I do think. I'm feeling... good. I think I can tell him, soon.

Rias: Good. I'm not sure what we will do about sleeping arrangements once you do though. You better make sure you open the door for all of us quickly. We're counting on you.

Xenovia: I won't let you down Rias.

Rias: Okay, you get some sleep. I'm going back to bed with (y/n).


	31. Okay, that's a date then

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 1) =====

\----- (y/n)'s bed - Rias POV -----

Rias is startled awake by a scream from (y/n). She looks over at him, and he has a pained expression on his face, and is clenching a fist into his heart.

Rias: What's wrong (y/n)?

Sil: Master?

(y/n): That's just cruel.

The bedroom door opens, and Xenovia is there with a tray of breakfast, and a happy expression on her face, but (y/n) doesn't even seem to notice.

Rias: What's wrong? You're worrying me.

(y/n): I had a dream last night. It was so real. Oh that is just horrible.

Rias can see that Xenovia has stopped in her tracks, and her expression has turned to one of horror.

Rias: Was it a... sex dream?

(y/n): Well, yes, but that's irrelevant. Oh shit, that's... that's just appalling.

Xenovia runs from the room, and (y/n) looks around at the sound, but she is gone, and he doesn't really register that there was anyone there even.

Sil: Master. I'm sorry Master.

(y/n): It's okay Sil. I will be alright.

(y/n) still looks in pain, and almost in a state of shock, but he is starting to get it together.

Rias: Go and have a shower…

(y/n): I need to go for my morning run.

Rias: No, go and have a shower, and then come out to the sitting room.

(y/n) still looks a little lost, and he looks at Rias and Sil for a little while, before he seems to concede.

(y/n): Okay.

Rias: Come on Sil, we will wait for (y/n) in the sitting room.

(y/n) gets up and goes through to the bathroom, and Rias and Sil get up, grab their clothes, and leave the bedroom.

Rias: What the fuck Sil. What happened?

Sil: I do not know. My Master was very happy last night.

Rias and Sil enter the sitting room and nobody is there.

Rias: You go and get Akeno, Koneko and Asia, I'll go and see how Xenovia is.

Sil leaves without a word, and Rias goes to Xenovia bedroom. Xenovia is lying on her bed with her face in a pillow sobbing away.

Rias: Are you okay?

Xenovia looks up, her eyes red and tears still running down her face, and she looks tormented.

Xenovia: How can I be okay? He said that it was horrible. Appalling. He even said the sex was irrelevant. I just want to die.

Rias: You don't know he was talking about your dream.

Xenovia: He said it was so real. It has to be my dream he was talking about.

Rias: He is coming through to the sitting room to discuss it. You come too. I'm sure we can sort it all out.

Xenovia: No. I can't. I can't face him. He hates me.

Xenovia throws her head back into the pillow, and starts to wail, and Rias leaves and closes the door, then goes to brief the other girls before (y/n) can get there.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You finish your shower, but you still just feel empty. You dress, then walk through to the sitting room, where all the girls except Xenovia are waiting for you. Asia looks pissed at you, for the first time in a while, and Koneko seems to be ignoring you, but you can't be worried about them right now, and you just slump down onto a sofa.

Sil: How are you Master?

(y/n): I'm okay thanks Sil.

Rias: You don't look okay.

(y/n): It was just a dream. I'll be okay in a bit. You should just have let me go on my run.

Rias: No, we need to discuss it.

y/n): I'm not sure I want to discuss it. It's sort of personal.

Rias: You're my servant, and you are obviously very upset. You need to talk to me.

You look around at the girls, all who are looking at you expectantly, and you take a deep breath.

(y/n): It's a shame Xenovia's not here. She would probably understand better than the rest of you.

Rias: Why would she understand and we won't?

(y/n): Because, she has someone special she has her sights set on right now.

Rias: I don't understand. What was so bad about this dream?

Akeno: Was the sex really bad?

(y/n): No, the sex was good. Really good actually. But it's not about the sex.

Rias: What then? And why can Xenovia understand it and not me.

(y/n): In my dream, a girl confessed to me.

Koenko: Is that so bad?

Asia: I would have thought you would have liked that. Don't you like the girl?

(y/n): She's amazing.

Rias: Then why so upset?

(y/n): Because it was so real. I believed it to the core of my being.

The girls all look at you, still with no understanding on their faces.

(y/n): I guess you and Asia could understand. You love Issei. Well, think about this... The day that Issei told you he loved you for the first time. Well, how did you feel? You felt amazing right?

Asia: Issei has never told me he loves me.

(y/n): What? What the fuck? Well, he's an asshole then. Well, you then Rias?

Rias: Continue.

(y/n): Well, imagine this. You woke up this morning, feeling on top of the world, Issei loves you, you love Issei, then slowly, you realise it was just a dream. Issei has never told you he loves you. You just imagined your whole relationship.

You look at Rias, to see if she has grasped how you feel, and she seems like she may understand what you're saying.

Rias: So it's not the dream you had that was the problem? It was when you realised that it 'was' a dream?

(y/n): Yes.

Koneko: He loves her.

Asia: Yes.

Koneko and Asia rush over to you and hug you, and you're not really sure why the sudden change from them.

Rias: You know, I think you're right. I think Xenovia is the one who could understand it best. Wait here, I'll go and get her.

(y/n): No, it's okay, I…

Rias leaves the room and you just stop talking.

_How am I going to face Xenovia? I'm not really ready to see her._

Rias brings Xenovia in, and your heart speeds up when you see her, but then you see the expression on her face and you instantly feel for her. She seem distraught, and you can see she has been crying, and you have selfishly been worrying all about yourself.

(y/n): Xenovia, are you okay?

Xenovia: I'm fine.

Rias: Just tell her why you're upset. Start from your dream, and explain your feelings as they happened.

You take a deep breath, look at Xenovia, and then you start.

(y/n): Okay. Well, last night, I had a dream, and this dream seemed just so real.

Xenovia: A sex dream?

(y/n): Yes, why is everyone so obsessed with it being a sex dream? That's really not the point. Yes it was a sex dream.

Xenovia: Was it good sex?

You feel yourself starting to blush, looking at Xenovia, and remembering your dream. Her moist dripping pussy, inches from your mouth, just begging to be kissed. Licked. Penetrated.

(y/n): Yes, it was good sex. Amazing actually.

Xenovia smiles for the first time, and she starts to go red a bit as well. Seeing that smile cuts into your heart again, and you have to push on before it becomes too much for you.

(y/n): The girl in my dream confessed to me, and I felt like I was the happiest man on earth. It was just so real. I really felt... Well, anyway... When I woke up this morning, for a few seconds I was so happy, I thought my heart was going to burst. I still believed it. I couldn't believe my luck, but I still thought it was true. That it had really happened. Then, slowly a sickening feeling took over me, and bit by bit I realised it was all just a cruel dream. It was like my heart was being ripped out a little at a time. Until it was all gone, and I just felt sick, and empty. It was like I had the girl of my dreams, but then I lost her, but it was even worse, because I never really had her in the first place. It was all just a savage lie.

You have to stop. You're feeling sick again, and the fact it's Xenovia you're talking to makes it all the worse.

Xenovia runs over to you and embraces you. She doesn't say anything, she just hugs you. Part of you leaps for joy, as you breathe in her scent, and you feel her body pressed against yours. Part of you screams in agony, as you can almost feel your heart being ripped out once more. Xenovia stops the hug and steps back, a little embarrassed by her sudden show of affection, but looking far happier than when she entered the room.

Xenovia: Did it really hurt that much finding out it wasn't real? Do you really care for this girl that much? Do you love her?

(y/n): Yes. I think I do.

Xenovia: So why haven't you asked her out? Why haven't you told her?

(y/n): Well, for starters, she likes someone else. I'm not even sure she likes me that much. I think I have liked her for a while though, but, well, I haven’t allowed myself to have feelings like that. I really care for all of you girls too, and it would be too easy for me to fall for any one of you. I just don't let myself…

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: Why?

You look around at all of the girls, a bit taken aback.

(y/n): Well, different reasons for each of you, but you're all so incredible. It would be so easy to lose myself with any one of you. In a heartbeat. But the truth is, I'm not really ready to fall for anyone. I built a wall to keep those feelings out. I don’t know myself yet, how can I get into a serious relationship? But, in my dream, this girl pushed through the wall like it just wasn’t there. I shouldn't have let myself fall for her, but I did. Or maybe, just to admit to myself that I had already fallen for her. I don't know. In my dream, nothing else mattered. I forgot all about not knowing myself. I lowered my guard and let her in entirely. Nothing mattered, accept that she loved me, and I admitted to myself, that I love her.

Xenovia: You just said 'love'. You 'love' her, not you 'loved' her. So you still feel like you love her?

(y/n): Yes. You can't just turn that off. Just because I know that she doesn't really love me, it doesn't change the way I feel about her. It's too late for me now. That's why it hurts so much. It's like I had the girlfriend of my dreams, and then she dumped me, and told me that she never actually loved me anyway, except none of it's her fault. It was all my own sick imagination.

Koneko: So that's all it takes to get you to fall in love? A pretty girl telling you they love you.

(y/n): No, it's not that simple. I mean. I think I already was in love with her, I just never admitted it to myself. It's... Look, I love all of you girls, I would die for each of you without a second thought. That includes you Sil, whether you like it or not. But I'm not 'in' love with you. That's different.

Akeno: Totally different.

(y/n): But it would be so easy for me to fall 'in love' with any one of you. Easy for me to allow that love to... evolve. That’s why the wall, to stop myself from falling for anyone. To stop myself from falling for you girls. But this girl went through the wall, or under it, or around it. I allowed myself to fall for her. Allowed my heart to open. Allowed myself to accept how I felt. But it's okay. It's not going to kill me. I wish you would all have just let me go for my run.

Rias: No. I Remember what happened last time you went for a run when you were distraught.

(y/n): Well, I do feel a lot better having talked to you. So you have done your job. Thank you.

Xenovia: I know exactly how you feel, about thinking someone loves you, and then losing them. I have recently felt the same pain myself. I think we could, er, help each other.

(y/n): Your man. The one you're after, he hurt you?

Xenovia: Yeah, sort of. We could go out together and… talk?

Your heart speeds up again.

_Has she finished with the man she had an eye on? Do I have a chance? I couldn't hurt to go out with her._

(y/n): Sure, when do you want to go?

Xenovia: Tonight…

Xenovia looks at Koneko, then she looks back at you.

Xenovia: No, not tonight. Tomorrow night. If that's okay with you?

(y/n): Yeah, tomorrow night is great.

Xenovia: Okay, that's a date then. I mean, I'll see you then. Well, I'll see you before then too... I'm, I'm just going to go get ready for school.

Xenovia rushes out of the room, and you could swear she seems almost giddy.

_Maybe she does like me? Maybe I do have a chance after all. Should I tell her that it was her I dreamed about? No. I don't want to spook her. That could really creep her out. Especially since everyone made such a big point about the fact it was a sex dream._

Rias: Everything will be okay (y/n).

Asia: I'm sure that the girl you love, does love you really.

Akeno and Koneko both jab Asia in the side, and she just looks at them with a 'what did I do?' expression.

Akeno: You already know that all girls love you (y/n). You're irresistible.

Koneko: Totally.

Rias: Okay, I guess that's all sorted then. We had all better get ready for school. Why don't you stay (y/n), and take…

Everyone looks around as a magic circle opens behind Rias. Sirzechs steps out, alongside a beautiful white haired woman in a maid's uniform. You recognize her as Sirzechs's queen, Lady Grayfia, who you had a quick chat with when you were meeting all of the Devil Lords, and talking about your Sacred Gear and Balance Breaker.

Rias: Brother, Lady Grayfia, to what do we owe this honor?

Sirzechs: I'm afraid that we have come into some information, from a source we think has to be trusted, that there is a traitor in one of the major powers. We are told that they plan on disrupting the peace talks. Because of this, we have decided to move them forward to tonight. Only a handful have been told of the changes, so hopefully we will manage to keep them secret.

Rias: Do we have any idea who the traitor is? Or from which faction?

Sirzechs: No. I still need you to attend, and I need you to bring your Dragon Lords with you. I trust all of your peerage, so any others you would like to bring are welcome.

Rias: We will be there. Still the same time, and still at the school?

Sirzechs: Yes. Be on your guard. I trust every Devil that knows of the change, but I can't be sure about the other major powers.

Grayfia looks all around the room, and her eyes linger when they reach you. She is an incredibly beautiful woman, and there is a presence about her. You feel like she can almost look into your inner being. You remember her from your chat, and how you felt that, while she was talking to you, you would happily do anything she asked of you. There is great strength of will in those eyes, but there is also a kindness, and you feel you could totally trust her. On top of that, she really rocks that Maid's uniform.

_Shit, I'm as perverted as Issei. I've just had my heart ripped out, and five minutes in the presence of Grayfia, and all I can think about is how good she looks in her Maid's uniform._

Grayfia: You should all get some rest before the meeting if you can. It could turn into an all nighter.

Grayfia summons a magic circle, and both her and Sirzechs step into it and disappear, and as soon as she is gone, the spell is broken, and your heart feels heavy from loss again.

Koneko: Ahhhh, fuck.

Koneko looks extremely pissed and storms out of the room.

(y/n): What was that about?

Rias: She had plans for tonight. She'll be fine.

(y/n): Well, she doesn't have to attend does she? She could still go do whatever it was she had planned.

Rias: No, I don't think it will be possible. I will need her anyway. I expect you all to attend, except for Gasper, and I will have Koneko look after him.

(y/n): I guess we should get ready and go to class.

Rias: You could stay here and sleep if you like. Grayfia did say that we should get some rest if we can.

(y/n): No. I'm not tired enough to sleep. I'm just going to get off to school.

Rias: Okay. I want everyone to meet up in the ORC after school.


	32. We've been betrayed

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 2) =====

\----- ORC - After school -----

Koneko is seated on a sofa, and Gasper is in a cardboard box nearby. The rest of you stand near to Rias, waiting for her to be ready to leave.

Rias: Well, time to go. And Gasper, behave yourself while we're gone.

Gasper: Okay.

Rias: I don't mean to scold, but if you activate your power, it will stall negotiations, and we don't want that. I hope you understand.

Gasper: Yes ma'am.

Rias: But Koneko is going to stay here and take care of you. Isn't that right Koneko?

Koneko: Yes. Of course.

Issei: Try go easy on Koneko okay? And you can borrow this.

Issei hands Gasper a handheld computer game, and he takes it eagerly.

Gasper. Awesome. Thanks Issei. I won't let you down.

Koneko: I also stocked up on some snacks for us.

Koneko opens a box filled to the brim with different sorts of snacks.

Gasper: Woah. I don't even know where to begin.

\----- Meeting room -----

Rias: May we come in?

There is no answer, but Rias opens the door and you all enter. Rias walks over to stand at the wall behind her brothers chair, and the rest of you follow.

Sirzechs: Good. We are all here.

You look around the room at all of the high powered Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels gathered, and seated at the large table in the center of the room. Seated on your side, is Sirzechs, and behind his shoulder stands the beautiful Lady Grayfia. Next to him sits the pretty, dark haired Devil Lord, Serafall Leviathan. Behind her chair against the same wall you are at, are Sona and Tsubaki. On the next side of the table, is a Large Blond haired Angel, that you assume is the Archangel Michael, and behind him stands Irina. On the opposite side of the table is a white haired Fallen Angel, that you assume is the General Governor of the Fallen Angels, Azazel. Standing behind him, looking very serious, is an incredibly beautiful white haired girl, and leaning against the wall, looking uninterested is Vali. Considering these are peace talks, there seems to be a lot of resentment in the room. You can almost cut the atmosphere with a knife. Irina does not have her usual ever present smile, and seems to be looking daggers at Xenovia. Sirzechs and Azazel are looking at each other as if they have little faith that they can trust each other, and the beautiful girl behind Azazel is looking at all of the Devils with contempt. Then you have Issei staring down Vali, in what could be the biggest fight of them all. You can't help yourself from letting out a short dry laugh, and all eyes turn to you.

Michael: Is there something that amuses you Platinum Lord?

(y/n): Sorry, I don't mean to be disrespectful. It's (y/n) though. I'm nobody's Lord.

Michael: Okay, (y/n). Why do you laugh?

(y/n): I was just looking around at the varying degrees of dislike and distrust there is on everyone's faces, and thinking what a wonderful start to peace talks this is.

Rias: (y/n).

Michael: No, it's okay. I asked him. I think he is right too. Do you see any dislike or distrust on my face?

(y/n): No, but even Irina, who is a lovely girl, is looking at Xenovia like she wants to throttle her. And the girl behind Azazel is looking at the Devils with outright contempt.

Irina goes red and looks at the ground in shame, and the girl behind Azazel also goes red, but she looks like she is about to explode at the affront of a Devil criticizing her.

Michael: Point taken. Even my faction is not without fault. And Azazel's daughter is rather high spirited. You look remarkably open to the other factions though. Maybe we should invite (y/n) to sit at the table?

(y/n): Oh no.

Azazel turns and looks at his daughter, who now also looks at the ground in shame.

Azazel: The Dragon Lord is right Rai, was I wrong to bring you along?

Rai: No father. I'm sorry. I will behave.

Azazel: I would have no problem with (y/n) joining us.

(y/n): No thanks. There are already two Devils at the table, you don't need to have a third. I will keep my mouth shut from now on.

Sirzechs: It seems everyone knows everyone else now. Just in case, this is my sister Rias and her team. They're the ones who fought against Kokabiel and his surprise attack a few days ago.

Michael: That is a rather impressive feat. I thank each one of you for all of your hard work.

Azazel: Once again I apologize. It seems one of my boys caused you a little trouble.

Issei: Yeah, so what's up with that dick?

Michael: Now that all the participants are represented, let this summit commence.

\-----

Rias: The rest of the details regarding the incident between Kokabiel and my household can be found in my official report.

Sona: As a witness, I Sona Sitri confirm the veracity of the report given by Lady Gremory.

Sirzechs: That will be all. Thank you very much.

Serafall: Great job ladies. You make me so proud Sona.

Sirzechs: Perhaps the Governor General of the Fallen Angels would care to share his opinion of their report?

Azazel: Kokabiel went rogue, therefore my thoughts on the incident are irrelevant.

Michael: So he acted entirely on his own?

Azazel: Well, he never had my permission if that's what you're asking. But something tells me the damn fool wouldn't have tried blowing up the entire town if he knew I was staying here. I've grown quite fond of this quaint little place.

Sirzechs: Try and stay on topic if you please.

Azazel: I sent the White Dragon Emperor in to resolve the issue, and the culprit is frozen stiff in the lowest level of Hell. He won't bother you again.

Michael: What I find most troubling about the attack itself is his motivation. It seems he was rather dissatisfied with the status quo.

Azazel: Yeah, the war ending half way through really stuck in his craw. What he wanted was perpetual combat, but at this late stage in the game I take no interest in war.

Serafall: The seeds of discontent.

Azazel: That behaviour isn't exclusive to my faction.

Sirzechs: Again I ask that we stay focused on the matter at hand. After all that is why we've convened here.

Azazel: Spare the verbosity won't you. Let's just make peace and be done with it. That's the purpose of this grand summit isn't it? Of course it is.

\----- Gasper POV - ORC Building -----

Gasper: I'm worried. I hope they're okay. What if the summit turns chaotic and war breaks out? And, and then, everyone dies. I can't take it.

Suddenly, Koneko, who has been eating the snacks, stands up.

Gasper: Koneko?

Koneko: Don't move a muscle Gasper.

Gasper: Huh?

The wall to the building explodes in, and five robed women float in on magic circles.

Koneko: Humans?

Woman: Yes that's right. We are indeed humans. But we're somewhat different in that we use magic by rebuilding the structure of Devil Magic. We're known as Magicians. If it helps you understand a little better, we're on the level of what you Devils call Mid Ranking Devils. It would be best if you did what you're told, Hand the Half Vampire over to us. We've already confirmed that he's here.

Gasper has closed himself in his box, and is shaking with fear. Koneko makes no move to hand Gasper over, and three of the Magicians blast her with Magic Bolts. She leaps out of the way, and picks up Gasper, still inside his box, and runs from the room. She stops at a window, and looks out. Gasper pushes his head out of the box and looks also. There are hundreds more Magicians outside, all flying on Magic Circles.

Gasper: What's going on out there?

Magician: There's nowhere left to run. Nowhere at all.

The Magicians blast Koneko again, and she leaps in the air and lands on the banister of the stairs and slides down it. She runs down the corridor to Gasper's old room, and closes herself and Gasper inside. She listens as the Magicians arrive outside the door.

Magician 2: There's magic on this door.

Magician: I did think there was something strange about this room when we first infiltrated. I was right.

Magician 3: I assume they must be hiding in there now?

Koneko: We should be able to stall here for at least a little while.

Gasper is whimpering and shaking in fear, so Koneko stoops down and ruffles his hair.

Koneko: Don't worry. I'm sure Rias and the others will come to save you.

Gasper pulls himself together and looks up at Koneko.

Gasper: Yeah, I'm sure they will.

Just then, several Magic Bolts hit Koneko in the center of her back, knocking her down.

Magician 4: I've been waiting for you.

One of the Magicians is upside down and has passed the top half of her body through the floor above. She lets out an evil laugh and enters the room fully.

\-----

The Magicians capture Koneko and Gasper, and build two magic squares against the wall, to hold them captive in. They seal Gasper into the square on the left, and Koneko into the square to the right, and just to add to her humiliation, they seal her in upside down so her skirt hangs down revealing her small pink and white striped panties.

Magician: That magic square will render all physical powers one possess useless. There's no use struggling.

Gasper: Please, you've got to stop. What are you even trying to do?

Koneko: Gaspie, I'm sorry.

Gasper: AHHHHHH!

Koneko: Gaspie!

\----- (y/n) POV - Meeting room -----

Azazel: Our perpetual three way stalemate is getting rather old, and hardly doing this world any favours. I assume we're all in agreement on that?

Michael: God and the Devil King are gone. Both of our War Generals have been annihilated.

Azazel: We have a complication. Once again it's not even our three powers, but these forces are equally, if not more destructive. They are the Red, White and Platinum Dragons. So I would like to hear their thoughts.

Vali: What I want, is to fight someone who's as strong as me.

Azazel: Yes, but you can still find a lot of powerful opponents without having a war.

Vali: I suppose.

Azazel: And you, Red Dragon Emperor? What are your thoughts?

Issei: Erm, I, er... I'm not good at coming up with things on the spot, so…

Azazel: I see. Well then, why don't I make it a little easier for you then, Issei? Try to focus here. If we start fighting again, you'll never be able to have your way with Rias Gremory.

Rias: Uh?

Azazel: But, if we have peace instead, then prosperity and propagation become far more important.

Issei: You mean like, baby making?

Azazel: That's right. Imagine those training sessions. And you could practice every single day.

Rias: Hey, I'm right here.

Azazel: Peace means a daily dose of Rias loving, war means no sexy time. You understand? Is that simple enough for you?

Issei: Peace is number one. Yeah! Peace for me please. I'm going to do it with Rias so hard.

Kiba: Hey Issei, you might want to notice, her brother is still present.

Sirzechs tries, and fails, to suppress a laugh.

Rias: Ahh, both of you are nightmares.

Issei: So anyway. Bottom line is dude, I'm not going to use my power, unless I'm helping Rias and my friends. That's just the way it is.

Azazel: What about you Platinum Lord?

(y/n): I have no interest in war. I want to protect the people I love, and war can only bring harm to them.

Azazel: Good, because somehow, I don't think you could be as easily manipulated as the Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei: Hey.

Azazel: So what is your endgame then Platinum Lord…

(y/n): (y/n), I already said I'm nobody's Lord.

Sil: You're my Lord, Master.

You reach out and touch Sil's arm, but don't say anything to this.

Azazel: (y/n) then, what is your endgame? I'm sure you are not going to remain under contract with Rias forever.

(y/n): How do you know about that?

Azazel: I have the best intelligence people of all of the major factions. Not much happens that I don't get to hear about.

(y/n): Well, I guess you know about my memory loss then. I can't really make any plans while I have no memory, so for now, I'm happy to remain as Rias's servant indefinitely.

Azazel: Interesting. So no desires to rule the world or anything? You know, with the power you have, you could even challenge Sirzechs for the right to be called Devil King?

Sirzechs: Are you trying to sow discord in the Devil ranks Azazel? You profess you want peace…

Azazel: I do want peace. I am merely making sure we all know where we stand. I don't think that you fully comprehend the power of young (y/n) here, and he is only going to get more powerful as time goes by. It's important that we understand his intentions. We could be negotiating with the wrong Devil King.

Sirzechs: Do not try my patience further Azazel.

(y/n): I have no intention of challenging to become Devil King. I don't even like you calling me Lord, I'm hardly going to want to be called King. And to be honest, I think being King is a shit job. A whole shit load of responsability, and for what? I mean, I'm sure it can be very rewarding, but I would just as soon enjoy my life, sitting at home with Rias and the girls. And Kiba and Gasper, I'll even put up with Issei if I have to.

Issei: Dick.

(y/n): I love you too Issei.

Rias comes and rests a hand on your arm, and you look at her and smile.

(y/n): I'm just messing with Issei. Point is, I'm happy with the life I have, I don't want to complicate it. The only thing that matters to me is protecting my friends, and being King would only make that harder.

Sirzechs: I'm happy to hear that (y/n). And to some degree you're right, being King can be a 'shit' job. It can be very rewarding, but it is always a lot of work. And I for one am very happy that you choose to stay and protect my sister and her peerage.

Azazel: Good. I'm glad your position as a Devil is settled. You seem to hold no animosity to the other factions either. Am I right in saying that?

(y/n): Yes. I think there is good and bad in all of us, let alone all factions. Obviously, Kokabiel was an ass, but you seem to be okay, except for being a bit of a dick to Sirzechs maybe, but I don't know what bad blood there is there, so that's not really my business. And Michael…

Michael: Do I sense that there is some ill feeling you have for me?

You step forward and face Michael.

(y/n): Well, don't get me wrong, because you seem like a stand up guy, but the way you have treated Asia and Xenovia is damn right shitty.

Rias: (y/n).

Rias comes over to you and puts her hand on your arm again, and this time squeezes it.

Michael: After God was destroyed, only the system remained. The only thing we had to keep the faith was our power to administer divine protection, mercy and miracles. Even with me as the center, the Church is barely functioning right now. Consequently, there was a need to avoid anything that could negatively affect our system. The faith of believers is the reason those of us in Heaven exist. A threat to the system is a threat to our survival. Therefore, anything that could negatively affect it had to be removed.

(y/n): With all due respect, that is a bullshit answer.

Rias: (y/n), that is enough.

(y/n): No, seriously, you couldn't find any more devout believers anywhere, and that's the way you treat them?

Rias: I apologize…

Michael: No. (y/n) is right. We should have found another way. I ask your forgiveness Xenovia, Asia.

Irina: You mean she didn't betray us?

Xenovia: Apology accepted Chief Michael.

Asia: Yes, me too.

Xenovia: It's interesting, I grew up in the Church, so I must admit, I do have a few regrets, but to be perfectly honest, I am more than satisfied with my life as a Devil. I am sad though, for the other believers.

Asia: As am I. And I'm so much happier as a Devil too. I've met people I cherish, who also care about me.

Michael: Both of you have forgiving spirits, and I am grateful for that. And to you (y/n), I am also grateful, for opening my eyes to how unfair I have been. It was very wrong to label these girls as heretics. We will find another way. It will not happen again.

(y/n): Thank you. And in a way, despite how cruel what you did to Asia and Xenovia was, I have to be grateful to you. Had you not done it, I would never have met them, and my life would be so much worse without these two in it.

Asia,Xenovia: Oh (y/n).

Asia and Xenovia come over to you and both hug you.

Asia: I'm grateful for you standing up for me, but you really don't need to. I've never been as happy as I am right now.

Xenovia: Nor I. I was happy with my life before, but meeting you, and the others, my life is truly filled with joy now.

Rias puts a hand against your back, and you think she must approve of the way things have been resolved.

Rias: Okay girls, back over there please.

They start back to the wall, but then they just freeze mid step.

(y/n): What the fuck? Did time just stop?

Azazel: It appears so. Fortunately, those of us with superior powers weren't affected.

Azazel, Sirzechs, Michael and Vali don't appear to be frozen, along with you and Rias and Sil.

Vali: I guess we know which ones are the real powers here. I'm not sure how Rias Gremory is still active though.

Rias: I'm okay thanks to (y/n). I was touching him, and his immunity must have transferred to me.

Those of you that are still able to move, rush over to the window and look out. There are hundreds of people in robes floating on Magic Circles, and they are attacking the guards from each of the three factions, all of who are frozen, and can put up no resistance.

(y/n): Wow. Who are those freaks?

Rias: They're Magicians.

Michael: But, what is this power?

Azazel: It's the Half Vampire boy. He must have been coerced into making Balance Breaker conditions for them.

Sirzechs: He has the power to stop time. I think it's safe to say it's him. Gasper has fallen into enemy hands.

Rias: Terrorist Magicians dare to kidnap a member of my household? They will pay for this disrespect.

(y/n): We have to get to them. They must have overpowered Koneko too. She could be hurt.

Michael: Our guards are disappearing. Teleportation Magic. That can only mean that someone is connected to the Gate in this area.

Rias: And unfortunately, our Magical Transport Troops are sealed off from us.

Sirzechs: So we've been cornered.

Michael: Yes, there timing, along with the use of Lady Gremory's servant, could not have been more perfect.

Rias: We've been betrayed.

Michael: I recommend we take action soon.

(y/n): We need to get to Koneko now.

Azazel: If we don't do something about this Half Vampire kid now, it will be far too dangerous to fight back.

Rias: Sirzechs, Koneko is my Rook, and she might still be with Gasper.

Sirzechs: Castling could work, but I would rather not send you in alone.

Rias: Gasper is a member of my household. I take responsibility for him. I'll steal him back.

(y/n): I'll go the long way round. I'm not staying here while…

Sirzechs: I have a technique where I can use some of my power to transfer someone with you. I suggest you take the Platinum Dragon here.

Vali: Wouldn't it be easier to take out the Half Vampire, with the terrorists? If you like, I can just do it for you?

(y/n): You may be my brother, but you really are a scumbag.

Azazel: Vali, try to be a little more considerate. Afterall, we are trying to make peace here.

Vali: Sorry, it's hard for me to do nothing like this.

Azazel: Hmm, fair enough. Then why don't you go welcome those Magicians? Upset their ranks some. Seeing the White Dragon Emperor should help.

Vali: Of course. Vali flies outside and calls his Balance Breaker, then sets about destroying Magician after Magician.

Sirzechs: Okay, time to castle. Are you ready (y/n)?

You turn on your Balance Breaker, and take Rias's hand.

(y/n): Ready.

Sirzechs: I'm leaving Rias in your hands. Understood?

(y/n): Yes Sir.

Sil: Take care master.

Then you are gone.


	33. See the power of a Devil King

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 3) =====

\----- ORC -----

You and Rias arrive in a room in the ORC. There are two Magic Squares on one wall, one close by has Gasper in it, and one, that you are right next to, is empty. There are half a dozen Magicians standing around, and they look shocked to see you appear out of nowhere. There has been constant explosions since the attack started, but as you materialise, there is one extremely loud one.

(y/n): So Koneko is safe with the others now?

Rias: Yes, she swapped places with us.

(y/n): Good.

Magician: What's going on?

Magician 2: Devils? How did they get here? We disabled their ability to teleport.

Gasper: Rias, I'm so sorry. This whole thing is my fault. Please Rias, just kill me now. I don't deserve to live anymore. Look what happened. My stupid power caused all this.

(y/n): Don't say that dude.

Rias: Don't be so dramatic. Remember what I told you when I made you one of us? Live for me little one. At the same time, find a way of being that will make you happy. You are my servant, and a part of my household. I made a solemn vow. I will not abandon you.

Gasper: Thank you. Thank you so much.

Magician 3: Get away from him. You can't break our Magic Square.

Magician: How stupid. You should have taken enough time to brainwash such a dangerous creature, so that you could then use him as your own personal weapon.

Rias: I know this is most likely beyond your understanding, but my servants are actually cared for.

Magician: Disrespectful bitch. I'll turn that pretty face of yours into one deserving the name Devil.

The Magicians all start firing Magic Bolts at Rias, and you step in front of her and absorb all of the impacts. Your armor doesn't register very much damage, and you just laugh at them.

(y/n): Go now, or I kill you all.

The Magicians look at each other worried, but none of them leave. They start blasting you again, and you sigh, erect a barrier in front of Rias, and, at super speed, you race between them, knocking them each on the head. In less than a second, all six of them are on the floor, unconscious.

(y/n): I don't like hitting women, but…

Rias: Don't worry about it. They deserved it.

Rias uses Magic to create some rope, and you tie the Magicians up. The Magic Squares have disappeared, and Gasper is just standing there crying.

Gasper: I can't control my power. I can't stop it.

Rias: (y/n), Azazel told Issei that the blood of one of the Dragon Lords might be enough to give Gasper control of his power. I know it's a lot to ask…

(y/n): Hell, I'd rather be the one donating the blood than the one drinking it. You okay with this Gasper?

Gasper: I really don't want to, but... I think I can be brave enough. If Rias thinks it will fix the problems I have caused, and you're kind enough to try it, then I... I will give it a try.

You cancel your Balance Breaker and walk up to Gasper.

(y/n): You haven't caused these problems Gasper, but I think you're the only one that can fix them.

You place your finger tip against one of Gasper's elongated canines, and push up until it pierces your skin and a little drop of blood flows out. As soon as Gasper tastes your blood, his eyes turn bright red and he seems to glow with power.

Gasper: That's it. I can feel it. I can feel your Dragon power inside of me. I can control my power now. Thank you (y/n).

Rias: I need you to restart time everywhere Gasper. Do you think you can do that for me?

Gasper: Yes Rias. I think I can do it.

Time restarts.

\----- Sirzechs POV - Meeting room -----

Rias and (y/n) disappear and an unconscious Koneko appears in their place. Michael goes over to her and heals her, and Sirzechs goes to the window and looks out.

Sirzechs: It won't be long now. As soon as Gasper is rescued by Rias and (y/n), we can begin our counter attack.

Azazel: We have a visitor.

Sirzechs: I know this magic, but how?

A Magic circle opens, and out steps a female Devil.

Sirzechs: Katerea Leviathan, descendant of the first Leviathan.

Katerea: Well, if it isn't Sirzechs and little Miss Leviathan. And little Miss Leviathan is all frozen in time. How delicious.

Azazel: What are you doing here Katerea?

Katerea: I'm here to bring destruction and chaos.

Katerea raises her staff, and an explosion destroys the building the meeting room is in. Sirzechs, Azazel and Michael work together to shield the time stopped people in the room, and they float down to the ground with everyone safe.

Katerea: Adorable. The three great powers put up a defensive barrier together. Adorable and pathetic.

Sirzechs: What are you thinking Katerea?

Katerea: What I'm thinking is the exact opposite of everyone else at this disgusting meeting. If God and the Devil King aren't around anymore, then there should be a revolution in this world.

Time restarts, and all those that were frozen look around at each other confused, except for Serafall, who is looking at Katerea.

Serafall: Katerea, what are you doing here? What are you trying to do?

Katerea: Serafall. You stole my Leviathan title, and now question me. How dare you? But don't worry darling, once I kill you today, I'll simply take back the name of the Devil King Leviathan for myself.

Azazel: Of course, I suppose it's too much to ask, that we're caught up in a Devil's coup d'etat?

Michael: I think it's more than that. Her plan is most likely to take over the whole world.

Katerea: Oh, Michael nailed it. No-one wants a world were the deaths of God and the Devil Kings is covered up. So, since you have clearly failed, we will take this decaying world and reform it for ourselves instead.

Azazel starts laughing, causing Katerea to look at him with fury.

Katerea: Azazel, what do you find so amusing?

Azazel: Ahh, decaying, reform, how cliche. Come on, you have to know the first villains to die always say crap like that.

Katerea: I'll teach you to mock me.

Azazel: Oh, you will, will you? Sounds like fun.

Sirzechs: Katerea, you have no intention of backing down?

Katerea: None at all Sirzechs. Don't get me wrong, you were a good Devil King, but you won't have that or any other title much longer.

Sirzechs: Doubtful. Shall we then?

Sirzechs works with Michael to put up a barrier to shield everyone, while Azazel flies up to confront Katerea.

Azazel: A descendant of the former Devil King Leviathan. A desperate monster, nearing her end. Not a bad opponent. I think I'll treat myself to some armageddon.

Katerea: Surprise. You don't scare me.

Hundreds of Magicians are bombarding the barrier that Sirzechs and Michael are maintaining, but Azazel flicks his hand, and dozens of those closest to him disintegrate in a loud explosion.

\----- (y/n) POV - ORC -----

You hear another loud explosion, and Rias and you hurry to the window.

Rias: Who's that? Look, with Azazel. What's she doing here?

(y/n): Who is she?

Rias: Katerea Leviathan. You know when the four Devil Kings were destroyed in the war, they were replaced by Devil Kings that earned rather than inherited those titles, right?

(y/n): Yeah, that's how your older brother, and Sona's older sister became Devil Kings.

Rias: Through the long years of fighting, the Devils were almost completely decimated. If the new Devil Kings hadn't ended the war when they did, we probably wouldn't be here right now. But the direct descendants of the former Devil Kings still retaliated. They declared themselves to be the rightful successors, so they were chased to the farthest ends of Hell. Katerea was part of the resistance. She is a descendant of the Leviathan family.

You watch on as these two great powers start to attack each other.

(y/n): We need to get out there and help with the fighting.

\----- Sirzechs POV - Remnants of the school building -----

Michael: We're outnumbered. A war of attrition must be avoided.

Sirzechs: Grayfia is currently analysing the gate.

Serafall: Which means we need to buy her some extra time.

Kiba: You can let us ward off any attacks.

The three sword experts stand at the ready with swords drawn.

Sirzechs: Can you work together?

Irina: Yes. Xenovia and I became friends when we were Chief Michael's guards, and all three of us have teamed up before.

Michael: In the meantime, let's hope Azazel has the power to defeat Katerea.

Just then there is a loud explosion as Azazel wipes out dozens of Magicians with a flick of his hand.

Xenovia, Irina and Kiba leave the barrier and start attacking Magicians. Xenovia takes out two magicians, but another one is creeping up behind her. Irina leaps over Xenovia to take out the threat, and the two girls start fighting back to back.

Xenovia: Thank you.

Irina: Why? Why didn't you tell me the truth Xenovia? That you weren't a traitor, but had just been exiled?

Xenovia: In order to tell you that, I would have also had to tell you that God didn't exist. I couldn't do that to you. I just didn't have the strength to tell you.

Irina: Well, come on. We can't let these talks be thwarted, right? Because if peace gets established, then Devils won't be my enemy anymore.

Xenovia: And believers in God won't be mine. So let's do this. We can fight for our friendship's sake.

Irina: All right.

Kiba hacks one Magician in half, but three more surround him, then each one of them is blasted by a long range shot from (y/n).

Kiba: Thanks (y/n).

(y/n): No problem. Everyone okay?

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You fly up to the barrier with Rias and Gasper, and Rias takes Gasper inside. Sil runs out of the barrier and rushes up to you and buries her head in your chest.

Sil: Master, I was so worried.

(y/n): It's all going to be okay Sil.

Rias: Sirzechs, this is too dangerous, which is why I need you to please take care of Gasper for me?

Sirzechs: Alright.

(y/n): Time to attack. Rias, Akeno, Sona, Tsubaki, you all have powerful attacking magic. I want you to each take one side of the barrier and take out any Magicians that are attacking that side.

Rias,Akeno,Sona,Tsubaki: On it.

(y/n): Issei, I want you to watch the girls. Go to the aid of whoever seems to be getting over run. I'm counting on you. We must keep this barrier up so that Lady Grayfia has time to destroy their gate, and reopen the gate for our troops.

Issei: You got it.

(y/n): Koneko, I want you to stay inside the barrier and guard Asia, Gasper and the Devil Kings. Don't leave the barrier unless Issei isn't able to watch all of the girls, in which case you can help whoever needs it.

Koneko: Can't I go kill someone?

(y/n): Only if you have to. Look after our friends, okay?

Koneko: Okay (y/n). I won't let you down.

(y/n): Sil, I want you to do the same as Issei, watch the girls defending the barrier, and help whoever needs it.

Sil: Please master. Can't I defend you? I know you're going to put yourself in danger.

(y/n): No Sil. If you were my familiar, I would let you, because you couldn't die, but I'm not going to risk your life. Stay here and help Rias and the girls.

Sil: Yes master.

Sil doesn't look happy, but she sets about following your orders. You start to fly off when Rai shouts at you.

Rai: Hey! What about me? I'm not useless you know?

(y/n): I figured that if I told you to do anything, you would just say something like "I don't take orders from a Devil" or some such crap.

Rai: Hmph. I don't take orders from Devils, but that doesn't mean I don't want to help.

(y/n): Well, what are you good at?

Rai: I'm good at magic.

(y/n): Fall in with Rias and the girls then. Tell them to give you part of the barrier to defend.

Rai: No. What are you going to do?

(y/n): What's the point in asking me if you're going to ignore me anyway?

Rai: You're going to try and help my father aren't you?

(y/n): Yes.

Rai: I want to come with you then.

(y/n): I don't think your father would be happy if I put you in that sort of danger. I can't allow that. If you die, that could have serious implications on the peace talks.

Rai: He's my father and I want to help him, so I'm going whether you like it or not. You can let me come with you, or I'll go by myself. You choose.

_That's the last thing I need. This girl is infuriatingly stubborn. Brave though. I guess she will be safer with me than by herself._

(y/n): Okay, you can come with me, but you had better stay close, or I will bring you back here, and charge Sil with keeping you inside the barrier until the fight is over. Do you understand?

Rai: She couldn't....

(y/n): Do you understand?

Rai: Yes.

(y/n): Okay. Come on then.

You turn your Balance Breaker back on, put out your wings, and launch yourself into the air. Rai puts out her wings and follows you. She has two sets of black Angel wings, that shine and reflect the colors of the blasts going on around her, and you hesitate for a second, captivated by quite how beautiful she looks. She gives you a strange look as you watch her, and you quickly turn and start flying towards Azazel. A large group of Magicians move to intercept you, so you turn towards them, ready to dispatch them first. Rai moves out from behind you and sends a blast directly at the center of the group, disintegrating five or six of them. You look at her, impressed, and she has a smug expression which suddenly changes to one of worry, when the survivors send several Magic Blasts at each of you. You put up a shield in front of Rai that absorbs all of the blasts that go in her direction, and dodge the blasts that come your way. As soon as the salvo is over, you use your super speed to fly into the pack and dispatch every last Magician in a blur of attacks. The fight between Azazel and Katerea is intensifying, and it seems to you that Katerea is gaining the upper hand. You want to go to Azazel's aid at top speed, but you have to worry about Rai. You look back at her, and she is staring at you in wonder, and hasn't noticed that dozens of new Magicians are pouring through the gate behind her, and will be on her in a matter of seconds. There is a scream of agony from behind you, and you look back at Azazel to see a horrific sight. Katerea's arms have mutated and split into multiple arms, and she has many of them wrapped around one of Azazel's arms, and is slowly ripping it off. You might be able to get there and save him, if you leave Rai behind, but that you simple can not do. You fly back to Rai at full speed, ignoring her screams, as she tries to get you to help her father. You send blast after blast of magic to the hoard emerging behind her, but there is too many of them, and they start blasting both you and Rai. You put yourself between Rai and the Magicians, letting the blasts hit you, and put all of your effort into taking out the enemy with several large blasts. When the smoke clears, all the Magicians in that area are gone, and you watch as the gate closes.

_Grayfia must have succeeded in closing their gate. Now just to reopen our gate._

Rai: Save my father.

(y/n): Go back inside the barrier.

You don't wait to see if she is doing as she has been told, you just fly towards Azazel as fast as you can. Katerea is laughing sadistically, waving Azazel's bloody arm, that she has ripped from his body.

Katerea: See the power of a direct descendant of the original Devil Kings.

Her head mutates so she has a monstrous maw filled with hundreds of teeth, and she opens it and tosses Azazel's arm inside. Then, still cackling, she stretches out her many arms in his direction once more.

(y/n): Hey, bitch. How about you take me on.

She turns her gaze in your direction, just in time for you to fly into her, knocking her away from Azazel. She screams in fury, and sends her mutated arms in your direction. They wrap around one of your arms, and your armor informs you that you are being shielded from a massive amount of damage.

_I had better make this quick._

You continue your charge in her direction, and thrust your free arm, with all the power you can muster straight into her monsterous mouth and out of the back of her head. Her savage teeth snap down on your arm reflexively, and her eyes stare at you disbelievingly, but she is still not dead. Her other arm wraps its many small arms around your head, and you're not sure how long your armour can continue to protect you from this formidable assault. You close your fingers around her spine, which was exposed by your previous attack, and yank it towards you, severing her head. Her eyes blink twice, still not believing that the fight is over, then her body dissolves, and she is gone.

Rai: You did it. You killed her.

Azazel: What are you doing here Rai? You were supposed to stay behind the barrier.

Rai: I came to save you, only this idiot Devil came to help me instead of saving your arm. I'm sorry father.

Azazel: This 'idiot' Devil saved my life, and probably yours.

Rai: But your arm.

Azazel: I can live with one arm. I couldn't live if you had been killed. He was right to go to your aid instead of mine.

Rai: Yes father.

Rai shoots you a stare, that says, she definitely doesn't agree with her father, but you just let it slide. You look back to where the rest of your friends are, and you can see the barrier is down, and your friends are all mopping up the final Magicians. It looks like the fight is just about over. You ignore Azazel and his daughter, and fly down to help with the last of the enemy.

Azazel: Thank you Platinum Lord.

(y/n): I told you not to call me that.

You are most of the way back to the ground, when you hear an explosion from above you, followed by a scream that has to have come from Rai. You look back up to see Azazel's body drop to the ground, and Rai fly as fast as she can after it. Azazel's body hits with great force, making a large crater, but the Fallen Angel climbs back up out of it.

Azazel: Ahh, you got me. Bad Vali.

Vali: Sorry Azazel. Things look more interesting on this side.

Issei: Vali. You're the one who betrayed us.


	34. But that means...

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 4) =====

Azazel dusts himself off, looks back at the crater he just climbed out of, and smiles. He puts his wings out, and flies back up into the air, but keeps his distance from Vali.

Azazel: I can understand you betraying us, but there's something I'd like to ask you.

Vali: Hmm?

Azazel: You know Shemhazai, my Vice Governor General? Well, he has recently informed me of a faction that has been gathering the dangerous elements and members of the three great powers. What were they called? Oh yes, the Khaos Brigade.

Sirzechs: Chaos, sounds accurate.

Serafall: Whoever's in charge must be strong, but why would anyone gather such dangerous people together?

Azazel: So, I bet I can guess who's leading you. It has to be Ophis, the Ouroboros Dragon, right?

Rias: Ophis, it can't be her.

Issei: Is that another Dragon?

(y/n): No, she's a Unicorn, that's why they call her the Ouroboros Dragon.

A little laugh bursts out of Sil, but everyone else is just looking concerned.

Issei: Dick.

(y/n): I take it this Ouroboros Dragon is a big deal?

Rias: The Infinite Dragon God. A Dragon so strong, even God was afraid of it.

Vali: Yes, it is true I have sided with Ophis. But, believe me, neither one of us is the slightest bit interested in world domination. We're just a group who formed in order to use our power, and that's all.

Azazel: Well, that makes more sense. Conspiring with Katerea seemed a little beneath you, but even so, both of you had Devil titles stolen, so I wasn't sure.

Serafall: He's a Devil King descendant too?

Rias: What are you saying?

Vali: My name is Vali Lucifer.

Sirzechs: What?

Issei: Lucifer?

Rias: No.

Vali: I'm a direct descendant of one of the dead Devil Kings. My mother was a human so I'm a half blood. My father was the grandson of the former Great Devil King Lucifer.

Rias: No. It can't be true.

Sirzechs: Of course. Half human. There's no way we could have known.

Rias: But that means... (y/n). No, I don't believe it.

Azazel: While you have the blood of a Devil King, since you are also a human, you happen to be able to be possessed by the vanishing dragon.

Vali puts out his four sets of wings that appear behind his white dragon wings, and everyone looks up at him in awe.

Vali: I would say I'm a bit of a miracle.

Asia: Look at his wings.

Rias: The same as (y/n).

Azazel: I've a feeling that this one will be the best White Dragon Emperor the world has ever known, past, present and future.

Issei: The best dragon ever.

Vali: Issei Hyoudou, fate can be cruel, wouldn't you agree?

Issei: Yeah, maybe.

Vali: I am the strongest Dragon, and I carry with me the blood of the Devil King, but you are just a lowly human. Before becoming a Devil, you weren't even an impressive student in high school. That is to say, besides from the Boosted Gear, you are nothing. It's disappointing, it's so disappointing it's funny. Even though we are rival Sacred Gears, you and I are as far apart as the sky to the earth.

Koneko: You're not the strongest Dragon, (y/n) is.

Vali: I was merely talking about the Red Dragon and myself, since we are age old enemies. But who is to say if my little brother is stronger. We have never fought. I still hope he will join me. What say you little brother, the offer is still open?

There are loud murmurs all around, when he says this, and most eyes turn to you. Some with concerned expressions. Rias is one of those looking concerned.

_Surely she can't think this changes anything. Does she not trust me now?_

Azazel: Now you see why I was so insistent on knowing your mind (y/n).

(y/n): I have no interest in joining with you brother. As I said before, my only interest is in protecting my friends. From you if I have to.

Vali: You hurt me brother. Could you fight against your own brother? Against your own blood?

(y/n): I don't want to fight you, but Rias and her peerage are my family too, and I will fight you if I have to, to protect them.

Vali: But we are blood. You have a King's blood in you.

(y/n): The King is over there.

Sirzechs: I know you said you had no aspirations towards my title, but can you truly say that is still the case now that you know it should be yours by birth?

(y/n): I can only say the same thing in so many ways. I don't want to be King. I don't feel my birthright was stolen from me. There is a reason that the old Kings were replaced. Look, I just want to protect my friends. You want peace, and from what I can see, that is the best way to keep them safe, so I have no problem with you as King at all.

Rias flies over to you and embraces you, and gives you one quick kiss on the cheek, then turns to face Vali again, and slips her hand into yours.

Vali: I'm disappointed brother. What a waste. I expected more from you.

(y/n): Well, I'm disappointed that my brother is a bit of a psycho, so I guess we're all feeling just a little bit let down.

Vali: Oh well, I can still entertain myself with my old enemy.

Issei: You've already made it clear I'm nothing to you.

Vali: Yes, but I think you should try harder. Maybe you could try being an avenger. I could kill your parents, if that would help? If I take something from you as precious as your mother and father, surely you would be able to act on that tragic fate? Your parents…

(y/n): Cut the shit Vali.

Vali: This is between the Red Dragon Emperor and myself. We are fated to fight.

You pull your hand from Rias's and fly up and hover in front of Vali, as if blocking him from your friends.

(y/n): You may be fated to fight, but you already said how much weaker than you he is. So wait until he's stronger. Let him come to you when he is ready.

Vali: I'm just trying to help him become stronger. Maybe I should threaten his love instead. What would you do to save Rias, Red Dragon?

That is enough for you, you close the distance between yourself and Vali at super speed, and pull your fist back to punch him. He sees you coming, but he looks amused, and does nothing to block or avoid your strike. You hit him with a hook, making solid contact with his jaw. You didn't even use full power, but there is a loud cracking sound, and Vali flies back holding his face. Issei rubs his own jaw in sympathy.

Issei: I know how much that hurts.

Vali: So it's true that your Sacred Gear ignores the effect of other Sacred Gears. I should not have assumed my Balance Breaker would be sufficient to stop you. My mistake.

(y/n): One I'm sure you won't make twice.

Vali: It hardly seems fair. If I fight you, you will be a Devil King descendant with Sacred Gear, fighting against a plain old Devil King Descendant.

(y/n): Yeah, well how was it fair when you wanted to fight Issei? That would be Devil King Descendant with Sacred Gear, fighting against dipshit with Sacred Gear. That's hardly fair is it?

Issei: Hey.

Vali: I guess that is a fair statement. You get your way. I will wait until he comes to me. Don't take too long Red Dragon Emperor.

Issei: Yeah, right.

Vali: Don't get too cocky with your Sacred Gear, little brother. It may give you the edge against me, but not all of the great powers depend on a Sacred Gear, so its ability to nullify Sacred Gears will not help you against them. I should introduce you to some of the other members of the Khaos Brigade, then you might have a real fight on your hands.

(y/n): I will take my chance against them, if they become a threat to my friends.

Just then, there is a loud cracking sound, and young man dressed in ancient Chinese armour, drops from the sky and lands next to Vali.

Vali: Bikou, what are you doing here?

Bikou: We're finally going to fight with the Northern Earth Gods, so I was sent to find you and bring you back.

Vali: I see. It's about time.

Issei: Who are you? Where the hell did you come from?

Azazel: That's Bikou, a descendant of the victorious fighting Buddha. I have to say Bikou, I never expected you to become a member of the Khaos Brigade. Hell must have frozen over. On the other hand, you and the White Dragon do look good together.

Bikou throws his head back and laughs.

Bikou: Well, charm and beauty do run in my family, so I look good with just about anyone. Vali, is your little brother coming with us?

Vali: No. Not for now. He would rather stay and play with his little Devil friends.

Bikou: Oh, that is a shame. You would enjoy it Platinum Dragon Lord. Fighting the strongest powers to test your strength.

Vali: Save your breath Bikou. His mind seems to be made up.

Bikou: Oh well. Until next time Platinum Dragon Lord, Red Dragon Emperor.

Bikou spins a staff around and creates a swirling black cloud, and he and Vali start to sink into it.

(y/n): How's your jaw brother?

Vali reaches up and touches his face, but his hand is stopped by his Balance Breaker Armor.

Vali: I think it's broken. It will be bad once I stop my Balance Breaker.

(y/n): Do you want me to heal it before you go?

Vali: No.

(y/n): It won't heal you know?

Vali and Bikou are almost gone and only their heads are still visible.

Vali: I know little brother. It will be something to remember you by. Next time maybe I'll pay you back.

Then they're gone and the cloud disperces. Rias flies up to you and embraces you once more.

Rias: What were you thinking? I was so worried.

Azazel: That was very brave of you standing up to the the Vanishing Dragon.

Sirzechs: Yes. I think Vali could stand toe to toe with anyone here, and yet you just went straight up to him and broke his jaw.

(y/n): Yeah, well, as Vali said, I have an advantage against him. It doesn't mean I'm stronger than anyone here, it just means I can do well against Sacred Gears.

Azazel: Oh, I think we are just scratching the surface with you. I think there is plenty more to come. Vali is proof of the power that comes from combining Devil King blood and a Sacred Gear. Talking about Devil King blood, Sirzechs, am I mistaken in thinking that the estates that belonged to the old Devil Kings are still being maintained?

Sirzechs: Yes, they are. The Lucifer Estate is the largest in all of the levels of Hell, excepting only the Royal Palace.

Azazel: Well, since Vali has disowned his father and his heritage, wouldn't that mean that (y/n) would be the rightful owner.

Sirzechs: The estates of the old Devil Kings were seized when their descendants rebelled against the new Kings.

Azazel: But (y/n) isn't rebelling is he. He has been a model subject, I would say. And whatsmore, he helped no end in keeping you in your position against the most recent rebellion from old blood.

Sirzechs: Yes, I guess he did. I was very impressed with the way you martialed the Devils at your disposal (y/n). I wouldn't want to come up against you in a rating game. Azazel is right, you have earned the right to inherit your family estate.

Issei: Does that have like a Castle?

Sirzechs: Yes. A very impressive Castle.

Issei: With like maids?

Sirzechs: Yes, dozens of maids.

Issei: Sexy maids?

Sirzechs: Of course. All Devil maids are sexy.

Issei: In sexy maid outfits?

Rias: Issei.

Sirzechs: Yes, in sexy maid outfits.

Issei: Hands up if you vote we stay in (y/n)'s Castle tonight.

Issei sticks both hands in the air and looks around hopefully.

Koneko: Put two hands up if you're a pervert and have a maid fetish.

Sirzechs hesitantly puts up both of his hands. Sirzechs's Queen, Grayfia, who is dressed as a maid, looks like she despairs, and she just shakes her head and covers her face with one hand.

Issei: Best Devil King ever.

Michael: I think we need to get back on to the peace talks, now that the rebellion has been put down. I also thank you for your contribution to that (y/n). We are in your debt.

Issei: Since the school has been destroyed, I vote we continue the peace talks in (y/n)'s Castle.

Issei thrusts both hands in the air again, and looks at Sirzechs for support.

Sirzechs: Well, we do need somewhere to continue our talks.

Serafall: We need to repair the school, but it will take a little while to do. You take everyone to (y/n)'s castle Sirzechs, and I will stay and repair the academy. It needs to be back in one piece for school tomorrow.

Issei punches the air several times, and Sirzechs creates a Magic Circle to transport everyone to your Castle.

I might not want to be anyone's Lord, but I've got to admit that having a Castle could be really cool.

Asia: You look excited (y/n). Do you like girls in maid's uniforms too?

(y/n): No. Well, yeah actually. I guess most men like girls in maid's uniforms. Most men like to see sexy girls in any sort of sexy clothes. That's not why I'm excited though. I just found out I own a Castle. Who wouldn't be excited about that.

Akeno: What about the dormitory? Are you not happy there?

(y/n): I'm very happy there, and I would still stay there, or if I moved into the Castle, I would invite all you girls to stay there too.

This seems to please the girls, but they still look a little worried.

Rias: Are you sure you're not excited because you just found out you have dozens of sexy maids? You just admitted maid uniforms turn you on.

(y/n): No, sexy girls turn me on. Maid uniforms can help, but if I had to pick, I think I would say that school uniforms are even sexier.

All the girls from Rias and Sona's peerages are still in their Kuoh Academy uniforms, and they suddenly seem to become very self conscious and each start to blush to varying degrees.

Sirzechs: Come on Platinum Lord, time to see your Estate. I've sent word ahead, so they should be ready for you.

Everyone steps into the Magic Circle, and you follow in, eager to see your inheritance.


	35. The old oath...

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 5) =====

You appear in a massive garden with green everywhere. Lawns, trees, bushes, even what looks like a large hedge maze.

_Is this really hell?_

You are standing on a large gravel path that leads away from a gigantic Castle. Off to one side is a stables, and from them, holding her skirts and running as fast as she can, comes a beautiful girl. The Castle is at the top of a short set of stairs, and either side of the large oak door, are lined up more than a dozen girls. The girl from the stables jumps up the stairs two at a time, and panting, joins the end of the line on her side. A beautiful woman, standing alone in the middle, frowns at her, and then looks in your direction. The lines of girls are standing as still as statues, but most of their eyes keep darting in your direction, and most of their faces have a bright blush on them. The woman in the middle, who is also blushing, but trying to maintain an air of dignity, walks down the stairs towards you and curtseys.

Belarina: You must be Master Lucifer. I am Belarina, your Housekeeper. Allow me to introduce you to your staff.

Sirzechs looks slightly aggravated that he has not been greeted formally, but you ignore this and step forward.

(y/n): Just call me (y/n). It's very nice to meet you Belarina.

Belarina: That would be very inappropriate Master. How about I call you Master (y/n)?

You sigh. You've been through all this with Sil.

(y/n): Okay Belarina, if you insist.

She turns and slowly walks up the stairs, and you drop in beside her.

Belarina: We are so very excited to have you here Master (y/n), it's been decades since there was a Master on the estate, and we have all been desperate for a Master to serve.

Most of the girls are dressed in varying different maid's uniforms, a few don’t look quite like maid’s uniforms, but all are very sexy. Belarina takes you to the far end of the line on the right, and three girls in green uniforms, that don't look quite like maids, start to look very worried. They were already blushing, but they all go an even darker shade of red.

Belarina: These are your Groundskeepers.

The three girls curtsey, but Belarina has already moved on to the next four girls. They are in standard french maid's uniforms, except that the skirts are so short they barely conceal their modesty. They keep darting looks at you and seem like they are trying hard not to giggle. This stops the second Belarina is in front of them, and gives then a stern look.

Belarina: Scullery Maids.

They curtsey to you and give you big smiles, as Belarina moves on to the next set of staff. The following six girls are also in standard French maid uniforms, only the skirts they wear are a couple of inches longer, and they have white frilly underskirts sticking out under them.

Belarina: Parlour Maids.

Again they all curtsey and give you warm welcoming smiles. Belarina moves on to the next four girls. They are wearing all white dresses, with skirts that come halfway down their thighs.

Belarina: These are your Cooks. There will be at least one cook on duty all times of night and day, so if ever you are feeling peckish, just let the kitchen know. Or you can just drop in on the kitchen if you're feeling... hungry.

At the word 'hungry' one of the cooks, the youngest looking of the four, lets out a squeal, and drops her gaze to the ground. She is quickly jabbed in the side by the cook next to her, and bright red, and looking ashamed of herself, she pulls her head back up and stares straight ahead. She darts her eyes in your direction just one time, and then immediately stares straight ahead again, but this is enough to set her off once more. Her bottom lip does a little spasm, and she bites down on it to keep it under control. The four girls all curtsey to you, but the youngest one almost stumbles as her legs give for a fraction off a second. In a blink of the eye, you have caught her, and help her stand back up. There are several 'Ohhhh's coming from the maids, obviously impressed with the speed with which you saved the girl, but they recover their composure quickly and are back to standing straight and serious.

Belarina: Nissa!

Nissa: I'm so sorry Miss, Master.

(y/n): Don't worry about it. It's okay.

Nissa: Thank you Master.

She looks at you and gives an amazing smile, and as you let her go, she stands back in line with what looks like much more confidence, but she now can't stop grinning. Belarina looks at her disapprovingly, but chooses to move on to the next servant, who is wearing the fanciest maid's uniform of the lot.

Belarina: This is Maz. She is your Personal Maid. If you are not satisfied with her, you may promote one of the other maids, or recruit a new maid yourself, but I assure you she is very capable. Of course, she may not be to your tastes?

(y/n): What, you mean her looks? She's beautiful. I'm not sure why that matters though.

Belarina: If she is to be your Personal Maid, you must find her attractive.

Belarina says this as if it is obvious, so you just let it slide, and look back to Maz. Unlike the other maids, she steps forward before curtseying, and then she stays in the curtsey, waiting for something. You're not sure exactly what you are supposed to do, so you take her hand and lightly kiss the back of it. She goes bright red at this, but she gives you a genuine smile.

Maz: It is a pleasure to meet you Master. I hope I am to your liking?

(y/n): I'm sure you will be perfect Maz.

Maz: Thank you Master.

You do have to admit that she is quite beautiful. She steps back in line, and Belarina inclines her head towards her, then moves on again. She moves to the line the other side of the door, and the first five girls have the longest skirts of all of the servants, coming half way down their calves.

Belarina: These are your Nurses.

The five girls all curtsey and give you very warm smiles, and you smile back at them.

Sirzechs: Five nurses? That's a bit overkill isn't it?

Belarina looks at Sirzechs with a mild amount of contempt, but something else too, a look of superiority.

Belarina: He is the Devil King. He will have many wives and many more children.

Sirzechs: I'm the actual Devil King, and I don't have many wives, and I only have one child.

Belarina barks out a laugh, and turns away.

Belarina: I needn't say anymore really, need I?

Belarina starts to move on, but Sirzechs look furious now.

Sirzechs: Yes, yes you do. I am your King. Explain yourself.

Belarina: You are no true King. You were voted for. Real Kings are not voted for, they are born. The true Lucifer line has kingly power. My Master has 'that' blood running through his veins. With that blood comes certain drives and desires. The true King has a virility and a drive, a need that must be fulfilled regularly. He has a presence that makes all women desire his bed. His Harem will be vast, and his seed is so potent, that his wives will grant him many strong children. He…

Sirzechs: Okay, okay, I get the idear. I'll let you know, there is nothing wrong with my drive or desire thank you, and I am fulfilled regularly.

Grayfia puts a hand on Sirzechs arm, to reassure him, but he won't be pacified.

Sirzechs: Hardly a night goes by that I do not…

Sirzechs is interrupted by another hollow laugh from Belarina.

Belarina: Hardly a night goes by... You do not know the passion of a Devil King, the lust they feel. A Devil King can make love to five different women in the space of a few hours, and still not be satiated. A true Devil King's blood can never be stilled.

Rias: Is that what it's like for you (y/n)?

(y/n): I've never made love to five women in the space of a few hours, so I can't say for sure, but I do have a hunger that I try to push down as much as I can. It hasn't been quite so bad the last few days though.

The girls all look at each other and share little smiles, with some unspoken communication that you fail to follow.

_Girls. I'll never understand them._

(y/n): I just look at it as me being a bit perverted, so I do my best to suppress it.

Belarina: You are not perverted my Lord. You simply have the sexual needs of a Devil King.

Koneko: Having desire for every attractive woman you see, isn't being perverted. Hiding in a locker in the girls locker room, so that you can peep on them while they change. That's being perverted.

Koneko looks at Issei when she says this, and he looks down at the ground.

Sirzechs: You did that? Did you get to see…

Grayfia elbows Sirzechs in the ribs, and he stops talking. Belarina just looks at him with contempt once again.

(y/n): I don't have desire for 'every' attractive girl I see.

Belarina: Of course not my Lord, you have taste.

Sirzechs: Well, I'm sure not all women desire his bed, anyway.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia,Sil,Sona,Tsubaki,Grayfia: Yes they do.

Both you and Sirzechs look at Grayfia, and she just gives a 'don't shoot the messenger' shrug.

Rai: I don't.

All of the girls, your companions and your new servants, stare at Rai with looks of disbelief, and the Fallen Angel seems to wilt under their gaze. She goes bright red, but she sticks out her chin trying to look as defiant as possible, until people start to look away again.

Sirzechs: What is it you have?

You give Sirzechs a 'don't ask me' shrug, but Belarina starts to answer for you.

Belarina: Well, there is his looks, his physique, his presence, and of course, the legendary Devil King manhood, that fulfils a woman like no other, is a glory to behold, and just can't be contained.

Sirzechs: Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't need to hear about another man's todger. Besides, you're totally using poetic license. Can't be contained. What utter crap. I'm sure it's being contained very well thank you.

Belarina: Shall I have all the girls strip off so we can see whose weapon is the first to burst free?

Issei: Yes. I vote yes!

Sirzechs: Burst free. Seriously? What nonsense.

Koneko: He did burst his swim shorts.

Akeno: Yes, I bought them for him, and they didn't last the day.

Xenovia: Yes, I was standing right in front of him, and his thingy burst free and struck me between the legs.

(y/n): Do we really have to talk about this?

Sirzechs is looking at you like he can't believe what he is hearing.

Belarina: And with the potency of his seed, babies, babies, babies.

Sirzechs: You can only guess at the 'potency of his seed' until he actually starts to have babies. You never know, maybe he's shooting blanks. Sorry (y/n), I'm sure you're not, but you know... you never know.

(y/n): No worries.

Rias: He definitely isn't shooting blanks.

Sil: Does 'shooting blanks' mean that he thinks my Master's seed is not fertile?

Sil looks like she is about to attack Sirzechs, and you motion for her to calm down.

Akeno: Yes it does. Little does he know.

Koneko: Yes. (y/n) is more than fertile. He has at least twenty-seven babies already.

Issei: I vote yes. I vote the girls strip.

Sirzechs: Twenty…

Sirzechs just stops with a look of bewilderment on his face.

Belarina: Oh Master. We must move your babies into the Castle.

(y/n): I'm afraid that won't be possible Belarina, but I will make sure any future babies are brought up here.

Belarina: As you wish Master. Now, Sirzechs, if you are satisfied, I would like to continue introducing my Master to his staff, if that is okay with you... my King.

Belarina practically spits the word 'King' at Sirzechs, but he is still just standing there looking stunned. Belarina takes this opportunity to move on to the next set of girls, who are again in standard french maid uniforms, but with skirts this time, that come halfway down their thighs. This is by far the most populous group, amounting to twelve girls, all of who are looking eager to be introduced to you.

Issei: Does this mean we aren't going to see boobies?

The twelve girls all curtsey and smile at you and you smile back.

Belarina: These are your Chambermaids, but looking at the size your Harem is already at, we may have to employ more.

(y/n): I don't have a harem.

Belarina: Oh.

She looks between all of the girls standing in your group, with a questioning expression, and then a knowing smile slowly creeps onto her face.

Belarina: Well, I'm sure you will have a harem very soon. Very soon.

Still smiling, she moves on to the last girl. It's the girl that ran over from the stables. She's a pretty girl, and she is wearing a simple brown uniform, with a short skirt, which is again, halfway down the thigh.

Belarina: And this girl, 'who was late', is your Stable Girl, Firina.

Firina looks down at the ground when Belarina says 'who was late', but Belarina makes a disapproving sound, and she looks back up again.

Firina: I'm sorry Miss. The Griffin is still not well…

Belarina clears her throat again, and Firina stops talking. She looks over at you and does a curtsey.

Firina: I'm very sorry Master.

You give her a warm smile, and she seems to relax and gives you a smile back.

(y/n): That's okay Firina. I'm glad to see you're so concerned for the welfare of the creatures in your care.

Her smile grows larger, and she does a second curtsey, then looks over at Belarina, stands up straight again, and stares ahead.

Belarina: Attention girls. We your servants, give you our oath, that we will fulfil our duty to you, fully and without reservation. We are yours, heart and body. We will never serve another master, we exist solely for you. We will die for you, we will kill for you, we will live for you. We will perform our duty whenever and wherever we can, and as often as we can. So swear I.

All servants: So swear I.

Sirzechs: The old oath. These girls aren't messing around.

You look from face to face, and there is no longer a single smile. The girls all have a clenched fist pressed to their heart, and look deadly serious.

Belarina: Master, if I may be so bold?

Belarina goes red, and for the first time doesn't look sure of herself.

(y/n): Yes?

Belarina: This is where a Master can choose to swear he will fulfill his duty to his servants, but…

Rias: There is no need…

(y/n): I swear I will fulfill my duty to each of you. I will do everything in my power to protect…

Rias: (y/n)!

Belarina: Oh, thank you Master. Thank you. Thank you.

The girls are smiling again, and all going red to various degrees. They are all looking from one to another as if they can't quite believe what has just happened.

Rias looks like she is verging on despair, and she covers her face with one hand.

(y/n): After that oath they gave, how could I not swear I would take care of them?

Rias: Oh you will be taking care of them. All thirty-seven of them.

(y/n): And so I should.

Sona is looking at Rias as if she understands, but the rest of the girls in your group are looking at her as if they don't know what the problem is either.

Rias: The old oath... Thirty-seven…

Belarina claps her hands sharply, and all of the servants disappear in different directions to get back on with their chores. Belarina then comes over to you, still looking slightly red, but more composed again.

Belarina: Master, would you like me to show you around the Castle now?

Rias glares at Belarina with a seriously accusatory look, but Belarina just continues to smile.

Rias: Thirty-seven!

Belarina: He is a Devil King. He needs that many servants, but do not worry, we are not your enemy. Every girl here fully understands that the Harem comes first. Our only concern is our Master's happiness, and for our Master to be happy, his harem must be 'happy'.

This seems to calm Rias to some degree, but you just shake your head in disbelief.

(y/n): Still don't have a harem people.

_Rias is a good friend worrying so much about my harem, but I've told her, I don't intend to have a harem._

(y/n): I don't think we have time to have a tour of the Castle right now, Belarina.

Sirzechs: Yes, we have wasted enough time already.

Michael: It was not too long a delay. I was interested to see the workings inside a Devil estate. The staff, and their relationship to their Lord. Very interesting indeed.

Azazel: As was I interested. And the Devil servants were all very beautiful. You're a lucky guy (y/n).

Rai: I wasn't interested. I thought it was all very sad. Seeing all those girls just fawning over (y/n) like that. They have no shame.

Azazel: Devil society has a very rigid class structure, and to those girls, becoming the servant to such a powerful Devil is more than they could have hoped for. It elevates their own status in fact.

Belarina: He is the true King after all.

Sirzechs: He said he doesn't want to be King, and he is happy to serve me as King.

Belarina: How does it feel to have him let you be King?

(y/n): Okay, I think that's enough of the friendly chatter. Belarina, we need a meeting room, so that we can conclude our business.

Belarina: Certainly my Lord. Right this way.


	36. He's like a national treasure

===== Thursday - Day 11 (part 6) =====

Belarina waves her hand, and the large oak door opens. You follow her in and appear in a massive entrance hall, with two enormous staircases that go up to a second floor. She leads you between the stairs down a long corridor, and takes a door to one side, where there is a table large enough for everyone to be seated at it. You leave the two end chair for Michael and Sirzechs to sit in, and sit in the middle of one of the sides. Azazel sits opposite you and Rias sits to your right. Akeno and Sil fight over the seat to your left, and while they are struggling, much to their angst, Koneko hops over the back of the chair and claims it for herself.

Koneko: Mine.

Akeno and Sil both stare daggers at Koneko, and then at each other, then finally move on to other chairs, before all of the chairs anywhere near you at all are gone.

Belarina: Would you like a maid to bring in refreshments my Lord?

(y/n): No, I don't think so Belarina, thank you. Maybe, if we are still here after a couple of hours, you could send in some tea?

Belarina: Certainly my Lord.

Belarina leaves the room, and as soon as the door closes, Michael starts the peace talks.

\----- Three pots of tea and two plates of sandwiches later -----

Sirzechs: Finally, I hope this time it truly is peace.

Rias: After the joint effort between all of us, to fight off Katerea and her Magicians, and then Vali, I think this time maybe it is.

Akeno: Yes, this really feels like peace.

Sirzechs: Apologies Azazel, Katerea was one of our internal issues.

Azazel: Vali from our side caused problems as well. Ah, it was my mistake not to nip that in the bud a long time ago.

Michael: This truly is starting anew.

Sirzechs: There is still one more problem we need to think about.

Azazel: Yes, Vali and his Khaos Brigade.

Sirzechs: Yes, left alone, they could cause no end of disruption to the status quo.

Michael: It seems like they are already planning something against the Northern Earth Gods. I will contact Odin, and let him know what we know.

Azazel: We need to form a joint task force that we can mobilize to counter any threat the Khaos Brigade poses.

Sirzechs: Yes, but who would lead such a force.

Michael: My vote would be for (y/n). We were all very impressed with the way he managed the forces against our most recent threats, and with the way he handled Katerea, there is no doubt about his skill and strength.

Azazel: I would second that. I would think of him as being more neutral than one of the leaders from one of our factions.

Sirzechs: True. He is strong enough, and he did do well organizing the defense, but he lacks experience, and he has had no training at all. He is currently just one of my sisters Rooks.

Azazel: But he is actually a Devil Lord, so there is no reason for him not to have his own King piece is there?

Sirzechs: Yes, he could have his own set of Evil Pieces. He doesn't have time to build his peerage in the normal way though. We would have to give him some of the strongest pieces from our own peerages.

Michael: And we would have to insist that there is a representative from every faction, not just Devils.

Azazel: And we three could take personal care of his training.

The three leaders look amongst themselves, contemplating this, and seem to come to a decision.

Michael: Yes, I know we are all very busy, but we can share the load, and it is important that he gets the very best training possible.

Sirzechs: Yes, I think this will work.

(y/n): Don't I get some say in this? I'm very happy just where I am.

Sirzechs: Don't you want to help protect our new peace?

Michael: I understand that you really only want to protect your friends, but our plan may actually be the best way you can do that.

Azazel: We could always train him first, and then let him decide.

Sirzechs: Besides, I would expect that some of your friends would become part of your own peerage, so you would still be close enough to them that you could protect them directly.

(y/n): I couldn't take any of Rias's people. The very last thing I want to do is weaken her peerage.

Rias: No (y/n), I think my brother is right. I think that is exactly what you have to do. I don't think we can risk underestimating the trouble the Khaos Brigade can cause. And I do believe that you are the very best man for the job.

(y/n): But…

Rias: No (y/n). I'm not going to order you, but I want you to seriously consider it before you turn it down.

Azazel: If you accept, the leaders of the three major powers will all owe you.

Sirzechs: Yes, think on that (y/n). No man has ever been able to say that.

Michael: Yes, so what say you (y/n)?

All eyes are turned towards you, and they all seem to be pleading for you to say yes. Even Rai has lost her air of apathy. Only Sil does not look like she is pleading with you, and she looks more like she is concerned for your safety.

Sil: Why does my master have to be the one who is risking his life?

Azazel: Because he is the best man for the job.

(y/n): It's okay Sil. I will accept, but I want to call in those debts right now.

Michael: What is it you would like from me?

(y/n): Asia and Xenovia. They still believe, even though they know that God is dead, but because they're Devils, it causes pain every time they try to pray. I know it would bring them a great comfort to be able to pray once more.

Michael: Is this true ladies?

Asia: Oh yes. I would love to be able to pray again.

Xenovia: I second that. I would really appreciate the chance to give thanks to God, as well as to you Chief Michael.

Irina: I'll ask the same on their behalf, please let them pray.

Xenovia: Irina.

Irina: I didn't know the entire story, and I was so devastated when I thought you had betrayed us. I'm so sorry.

Xenovia: Don't be, there's nothing to apologize for.

Irina: Asia. What I said to you was mean spirited and just plain cruel.

Asia: Not at all.

Michael: I think that we owe these two girls a debt, and I will arrange for them to be able to pray as payment for that. So I will still owe you (y/n). You may call in this debt anytime.

Xenovia: Thank you Chief Michael.

Asia: Yes, thank you so much. And Thank you (y/n). You were prepared to use your debt from Chief Michael to allow us to pray. I don't know what to say.

Xenovia: Yes. I can't believe that you were going to do that. You…

(y/n): Yes, I know, I'm an idiot.

Xenovia: No, I wasn't going to say that, although I can understand why you would think I was. No, I think you're... wonderful.

Xenovia goes bright red and looks away, and you can't quite believe what you're seeing.

_She seems more like the Xenovia from my dream than the one I'm used to._

Thinking of your dream, you start to go red yourself, but you have more important things to worry about, and you push on.

(y/n): Sirzechs, Azazel. I want to know what has happened to my father. The first one of you that can give me that information will have paid off the debt. The other one will still owe me.

Azazel: That hardly seems fair, when your father was a Devil.

(y/n): You brag about how you have the greatest intelligence service, and on top of that, my brother worked for you for a period of time. I think it's fair.

Azazel: Fine.

Sirzechs: I will get everyone I can spare to look into it.

(y/n): Thank you.

Michael: I think that concludes our meeting. I will contact Odin and arrange for him and his entourage to meet us here. Sirzechs, Azazel, you two need to arrange for anyone else that is a candidate for (y/n)'s peerage to come here too. We need to meet again tomorrow, and fill (y/n)'s peerage as quickly as possible. Then we need to plan out his training schedule.

(y/n): If our meeting is over, I'm going to hit the sack. I'm still in my Balance Breaker, and it absorbed a great amount of damage in my fight with Katerea, so I suspect that I will be out like a light the second I turn it off.

Michael: Yes of course (y/n), how thoughtless of us.

Just then there is a knock at the door, and Belarina walks in, followed by Maz.

Belarina: Are you ready to be shown to your bedroom Master?

(y/n): How did you know?

Belarina: Such is the power of the old oath, my Lord. There is a connection between you and your servants. If you feel like you need a cup of tea, a nearby maid will get an urge to bring you a cup of tea. Whatever your desires, we will feel it, and want to comply. Your connection with your Housekeeper and with your Personal Maid are the strongest, and with us, you can even communicate directly.

Issei: That's awesome. I need to get me a castle.

Belarina: Maz will show you to your room.

(y/n): Thank you. What about sleeping arrangements for everyone else?

Belarina: I will sort that right away, Master. Now, who is going to want to be sleeping in a guest bedroom, and who is going to be sleeping in a Harem bedroom?

All the girls start to look at each other, except for Rai, who has an expression like she just bit into a lemon.

Rai: As if I would lower myself to want to be in the harem of a Devil. Show me to the guest suites.

Sona: I'll take a Harem bedroom. You never know, maybe I'll get a visit during the night if (y/n) is feeling horny.

Everyone, including you, look over at Sona, and she has a wicked grin on her face.

Sona: So. Girls can feel horny too you know?

Sil: I want to be in my Master's room.

Belarina: The Harem wing is really all just a set of interconnected bedrooms, so if you take one of those, you will be right next to him.

Rias: Why don't you go (y/n), we will sort out everyone else's sleeping arrangements.

(y/n): Okay, thank you Rias. Maz, if you would like to lead the way.

Maz: This way my Lord.

Maz turns and leaves the room, and you drop in beside her.

\----- Rias POV -----

As soon as (y/n) leaves, Rias turns to the girls and addresses them.

Rias: Okay girls, if you're just a 'guest' go over there, everyone else I will assume wants to sleep in a Harem bedroom.

The girls all look at each other, and Rai pushes her chair back and jumps up and stomps over to where Rias indicated. She looks back at the rest of the girls with a look of disgust on her face.

Sirzechs: Grayfia.

Grayfia: Well, it's only a bedroom. And I'm sure the Harem bedrooms are much nicer than the normal guest rooms.

Sirzechs: Well, I'm not sleeping in a Harem room, so you, like me, will be in one of the guest rooms.

Grayfia does not look pleased, but she grudgingly pushes her chair back, and joins Rai to the side.

Belarina: Thank you Miss Rias. Okay, if you two ladies, and the gentlemen would like to follow me please.

Issei: Rias, aren't you going to join me in a guest suite?

Rias: No Issei. As Lady Grayfia said, I'm sure the Harem rooms are much nicer.

Issei: But…

Rias: I said 'No'.

Belarina walks out of the room, followed by all of the males and Rai. Issei has a pained expression on his face, but he drops in beside Sirzechs. Grayfia is the last to leave, and as she exits the room, she casts one last regretful look back to where all of the other girls are still seated.

_Lady Grayfia. Don't tell me she wants (y/n). She could be a real problem._

Sona: You have some real competition there Rias.

Rias: What do you mean Sona?

Sona: Oh come on Rias. Don't pretend you haven't noticed. And don't pretend that you aren't worried. Everyone knows that Lady Grayfia can have any man she wants. She just twists them around her little finger.

Rias: Okay Sona. That's enough thank you.

The room descends into an uncomfortable silence, with everyone looking from face to face, and each wondering exactly what the Harem bedrooms are all about. Thankfully, only a couple of minutes later, Belarina comes back in.

Belarina: Okay girls. If you would like to follow me.

There is a loud scraping of chairs as all of the girls rush to be the first behind Belarina. There is a lot of pushing and shoving, until Belarina turns around and raises an eyebrow, and the girls settle down. She sets off at a reasonable pace, walking back towards the double set of stairs, and when they get to the bottom, Rias can see the men, Rai and Grayfia at the top of the stairs. They are being lead by one of the Chambermaids, taking the path to the left. Rai looks back at Rias's party almost wistfully, until her eyes lock with Rias's, and then she scowles, turns back, and pushes her way to the front of the line.

_Oh yeah, you don't want to be in a Devil's harem do you Rai? We believe you. (y/n) absolutely disgusts you, doesn't he? Well, you keep that attitude. (y/n)'s harem is big enough already. We don't need a Fallen Angel in it._

Belarina leads the girls to the right at the top of the stairs, and in to a long corridor with ten doors on either side, and one large door at the far end. Belarina walks all the way to the large door and touches it almost reverently. This is the Master's room. This room can only be entered with an invite from the Master, excepting of course his servants.

Sil: Well, I'm a servant to my Master. I'm going in.

Belarina puts an arm across preventing Sil from trying the door, but she looks sorry for having to do it.

Belarina: I understand your pain, but when I say 'the room can only be entered with an invite', I literally mean that. There is strong magic on these rooms, and you will not be able to enter the room by any means. And I'm afraid that 'servant' means a member of the castle staff.

Sil looks distraught, and Rias puts a hand on her arm in an offer of support.

Belarina: I will put you in one of these two rooms, that are closest to our Master, in the hopes that will at least comfort you to some degree.

Rias: I want the other one.

Belarina: Of course Miss Rias. I was already planning to put you in the other. However, all of the rooms are really exactly the same, and there is a direct connection from each room, to the Master Suite, so really, all rooms are right next door to the Master. Now, if you would all step into Miss Rias's room, I will explain the room to you, and then I will take each of you to your private room.

Belarina steps into Rias's room, and this time there is not so much pushing and shoving, although, there seems to be a little competition between Akeno and Koneko over which of them will be first. Koneko wins, and she gives Akeno a defiant grin before entering the room. The room is spectacular. There is a large fireplace with a blazing fire crackling away, and several very soft rugs in front of it. There is the largest bed Rias has ever seen at one end, and not far from that is a massive sunken stone tub, steaming and looking very welcoming. Below the large window that looks out over the gardens, there is a little table and two seats, perfect for an intimate meal. The only other thing of note in the room, is an eight foot mirror, the size of the door they entered the room by. Belarina walks straight up to the mirror, and beckons Rias over. Rias joins her, and Belarina positions Rias in front of the mirror, then she reaches in and straightens Rias's skirt, and fluffs her hair. She takes a look at Rias's reflection, then standing behind her, she reaches around and undoes another button on her shirt, and pulls it open to reveal Rias's cleavage. She checks the reflection one more time, and then steps to the side, so that only Rias can be seen. Rias is not sure if she should be offended or not, Belarina is obviously trying to make her look as desirable as possible.

Belarina: There we go. You look beautiful. Now, whenever you're ready, you can read the word inscribed at the top of the mirror, and your reflection will be captured.

Rias looks at the image of herself, and suddenly more self conscious, she undoes yet another button, and opens her shirt even more.

Rias: Present.

A second after Rias says the word, the reflection freezes, and Rias looks at this strange image in the mirror that no longer mirrors her actions.

Tsubaki: Is that 'present' as in, I'm present, or 'present' as in, I'm 'a' present?

There are a few murmurs to this, and Tsubaki goes slightly red.

Belarina: Neither actually, although it does work for both, literally and figuratively, but it is actually, 'present' as in exhibit, or display. There are corresponding mirrors in the master suite lining the walls, and any image you put here will display there. If the Master likes what he sees, and wants to join you, he can simply step into the mirror, and he will arrive in your room.

Rias: How do you turn it off?

Belarina looks at Rias with a half smile, and Rias is bright red.

Belarina: Just say "Stop Presenting". Or when you leave the room, it will reset the mirror's state.

Rias: Stop presenting.

The image in the mirror, fades to black, and then Rias can see a real reflection once more.

Sona: So is there any rules as to what you can display? I mean, I assume that you can be naked if you like, or, you know... doing things?

Belarina: You can be wearing and doing whatever you please. Whatever you think will entice the Master the most.

Rias: Oh, you slut Sona.

Sona: A girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do. I don't have the assets that you have, so I have to work harder with what I've got.

Koneko: (y/n) isn't into mammoth mammaries anyway.

Koneko looks at Akeno with a defiant expression, and Akeno stares daggers at her.

Sona: Is that so?

Asia: He says that my breasts are the perfect size.

Asia goes bright red, and everyone looks at her breasts, then their own, and then back at Asia. Sona still doesn't look happy.

Sona: Yours aren't exactly tiny though.

Akeno: They are relative to mine.

Koneko: Everyone's are relative to yours.

Belarina: Now now ladies. Remember that we are all on the same side here. I know there is some healthy competition within the harem, but it needs to stay on a friendly level.

Rias: You don't have to worry about those two. Either one of them would die for the other.

Belarina: That is good. Some Masters actually like there to be conflict in the Harem, with one wife fighting the other for the right to sleep with them, but Master (y/n), definitely does not seem to be one of those kinds of Masters.

Rias: No, he would not be happy at all if he thought we were fighting.

Belarina: Very good. Now, if everyone is happy with the room, I will take you all to your own.

Belarina leads the girls from the room, and Rias stares into the mirror.

_(y/n) will probably be asleep already, and sleep soundly all night, so it probably doesn't make any difference if I do an image or not. But I guess there is no halm. I'll just give him a warm smile. Like a friend would do._

Rias does the buttons back up, and smiles her warmest smile into the mirror.

_Yes. That's perfect._

Rias: Present.

She quickly smiles again, and the image freezes. She looks at the image, goes and sits on the edge of the bed, comes back and looks at the image again, and undoes one button.

_There is no need to not look like a sexy friend. I do want him to want me after all._

Rias: Present.

_I can't keep doing it. If he's watching, he'll think I'm crazy._

Rias is just fiddling with her buttons again, when there is a knock at the door.

_It could be (y/n)._

Rias does the button up again, then undoes it, and undoes one more. She takes a look in the mirror and curses that she can't see her reflection in it, then undoes all of her buttons.

_I could be going to bed. Or taking a bath or something._

Rias rushes over to the door, and opens it, to find Sil standing there looking a little sheepish.

Rias: What's the problem Sil?

Sil: I don't know what I should do for my image. I'm not used to clothes, so I don't know what looks good. I was thinking of this.

Sil pulls up the left side of her skirt, and holds it up with her left hand that she places on her upper thigh. Her modesty is covered, but only just. Then she puts her right hand under her hair, and lifts it slightly, with her hand on the back of her neck, accentuating how beautiful and slim her neck is. Finally she tilts her head forward slightly, and stares up at Rias with a seriously sultry expression.

Sil: What do you think?

Rias: Shit girl, you don't need my help. I was freaking worried about if I should undo one button or two.

Sil: You think I look good?

Rias: You look so sexy, I'm almost thinking of sleeping with you.

Sil: Oh, thank you Rias. Thank you so much.

Sil turns to leave, and then looks back over her shoulder at Rias again.

Sil: One button or two?

Rias looks down out her totally open shirt, and then looks back at Sil and shrugs.

Rias: Or more.

Sil walks over to the door opposite Rias's and then turns back one last time.

Sil: He will love you no matter how many buttons Rias. He thinks you're beautiful.

Both girls enter their rooms and close the doors, and Rias goes back over to the mirror. She must have gone outside her room far enough to reset it, as she is looking at her reflection again. She lets out a long sigh, and starts to do her shirt back up again.

_We're just friends. I need to look like a sexy friend. Not like I'm trying to get him in bed._

She has the shirt mostly done up, when there is another knock at the door.

_Not again Sil. You already look better than me._

The door opens, and Belarina slips in and closes the door behind herself.

Belarina: I hope I'm not interrupting?

Rias: No, I'm just driving myself crazy trying to figure out how I should look on this damn thing.

Belarina: That sort of depends on the answer to my next question.

Rias: Yes?

Belarina: I was wondering, if it's not too private, if you could explain the situation with the Master's Harem? He obviously has one, but he also, is obviously unaware of it.

Rias: It's a bit complicated.

Belarina: He loves you all, and you all love him. What's complicated?

Rias: Well, for one, (y/n) can be a bit dense.

Belarina: Most men are dense. That's is why women are born with smoking hot bodies. He loves you, you love him, and you're a beautiful, sexy, woman. Dense really shouldn't come in to it.

Rias: Well, for each of us there are different reasons. For me, I was foolish enough, that I told (y/n) that I was already taken.

Belarina: Ahh, if you would excuse my impertinence, but the Master is not the only one who doesn't possess the sense he was born with, or at least not when it comes to relationships.

Rias: No, I guess I deserve that. And of course, (y/n) is so damned honorable, that saying I was taken means he will never try it on with me.

Belarina lets out a sweet little laugh, that really annoys Rias.

Belarina: Don't worry. He loves you. It will all work out.

Rias: That's not even the biggest problem.

Belarina just stares at Rias, and raises an eyebrow.

Rias: He is determined not to have a harem.

Belarina: He may not know it, but it seems to me that he already has one.

Rias: Yes, we all love him, and I think he loves us, but he is convinced that he should choose one woman and give himself wholly to her.

Belarina: But he is a Devil King. That is just foolish.

Rias: I know.

Belarina: The solution is very simple though.

Rias: It is?

Belarina: You need to let him know that you all love him…

Rias: Yes...

Belarina: and then if he insists that he can't have all of you…

Rias: Yes…

Belarina: you tell him, that you can all accept it, if he feels he has to be with just one of you, and that you are all okay, if he chooses which one it is.

Rias: But…

Belarina just looks at Rias as she contemplates this, and then gives her a knowing smile.

Belarina: From what I have seen, the Master is not the sort of man, that would chose one of you and break all of the others hearts.

A smile slowly creeps over Rias's face as this sinks in.

Belarina: The Devil King inside him will want you all, and his human side will not want to hurt any of you, and will listen to reason. And his human side will be very happy it listened, because it wants you all too, it just needs a good enough excuse.

Rias rushes forward and embraces Belarina which catches her off guard, but slowly she returns the embrace.

Rias: You really are on our side, aren't you?

Belarina: Trust me Miss Rias, the Master is a Devil King, there is more than enough to go around.

Rias: Thank you Belarina. Can I ask a favour of you?

Rias looks at the mirror and spreads her hands.

Rias: What should I look like?

Belarina smiles warmly at Rias and holds out a hand for her to take. Rias looks at it uncertainly, then takes it, and Belarina leads her to a door at the back of the room.

Belarina: Let's call this your secret weapon. I haven't pointed it out to any of the other girls, so unless they go exploring, you will be the only one that knows about it.

Belarina opens the door, and they walk in to the largest walk in closet Rias have ever seen. It puts some of her favorite shops to shame.

Belarina: Now, if you are still going for the friends look... I know, how about this…

Belarina takes Rias past rows of dresses, lingerie, and casual clothes, and stops in the nightclothes section.

Belarina: Strip off.

Rias is a little self conscious, but she removes all of her clothes, as Belarina goes through various options of sleepwear. Rias can see many different sexy nighties, of the sort she would normally wear, but when Belarina finds what she is looking for, Rias is shocked to see that she returns with an oversized t-shirt.

Rias: Are you sure?

Belarina: You're the one who told him you were just friends. If he just happened to bump in to you, you could be wearing the sexiest nighty in the world, but not if your sending him a 'goodnight from a friend' image. Trust me, this will do the trick.

Rias doesn't look convinced, but she puts the shirt on. The neck hole is so large, her shoulders are only just wide enough that it stays up, but it is at least nice and short, only going a couple of inches down her thighs. Rias looks in to one of the many mirrors arranged everywhere, but she is still not completely happy. Belarina moves in, pulls the neck so that it is falling off one of her shoulders, fluffs her hair, and carefully places some over the other shoulder, as if it just casually happens to fall there. Rias takes another look in the mirror, and can't quite believe what she is seeing. She looks sexy, she looks really sexy, but more importantly, she looks really sexy, but she looks like she isn't trying to be sexy.

Rias: That's perfect.

Belarina: You're a beautiful girl. It's very easy to make you look good.

Belarina leads Rias back to the main door, and as they go past several dressing tables, Rias sees Tsubaki seated at one, doing her makeup. She has a very long silk nighty on, and she is looking very sexy. When she sees Rias, she goes bright red and freezes.

Rias: Well done for finding this place.

Tsubaki: Er, thanks. You, er, you look good.

Rias: So do you.

Tsubaki: You're, er, not mad?

Rias: I don't own him. I mean, if you are planning on stealing him, and keeping him for yourself, then we're at war, sister, but as long as you understand that (y/n) is be shared...

Tsubaki: Oh, I wouldn't dream of trying to take him for myself. He's like a national treasure. No one girl should try and keep him for herself.

Tsubaki goes even redder, and turns back to stare into the mirror.

Rias: Tsubaki, I've never seen this side of you before. You usually seem so confident.

Tsubaki: I am confident. Except when it comes to... sex.

Rias: Well, I wouldn't worry. To be honest, I don't think you will be getting any tonight. Not because he won't choose you, but because I think he'll be sleeping soundly all night, after using his Balance Breaker.

Tsubaki: I know. I don't think I would have the courage to do this, if I thought there was much of a chance he would actually see it.

Rias: Well, good luck.

Tsubaki: You too.

Belarina is waiting by the door for Rias, and Rias waits for her to open it.

Belarina: You have to open it. This door opens to the room that belongs to the person who opens it. All of the Harem rooms share this one closet.

Rias opens the door, and they both step back into Rias's room.

Belarina: Go get him Miss Rias. Now I have to go, the castle doesn't run itself.

Rias: But how should I pose?

Belarina: Just be yourself. Be natural. Think, you've had a hard day, and you come home to find the Master, unexpectedly, at your door to greet you. Give him that smile.

Belarina leaves the room, and Rias goes back to the mirror and practices her smile.

Rias: Present.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You follow Maz down a long corridor with doors either side, to a large door at the far end. She opens the door, and gestures for you to enter.

Maz: This is your room Master.

(y/n): Thank you Maz.

You step into the room, and it is the strangest, and largest bedroom you have ever seen. There is a massive bed at the far side, and some other furniture, but the strangest thing is the mirrors that line the walls. They look like mirrors, but, instead of the normal reflective surface, the glass looks like it is a sheet of solid black ink. You're too tired to pay this much heed though, and you gratefully walk straight over to the bed.

(y/n): Maz, I have a strange favour to ask, but it's okay if you don't feel comfortable doing it?

Maz: You're my Master. You don't need to ask, you can just tell me to do whatever you like, and I must obey.

_Not more of this._

(y/n): Look, I'm going to fall fast asleep in a bit, and my clothes are going to change. Could you, er, undress me.

Maz: Of course my Lord. I'm your Personal Maid. Dressing and undressing you is part of my job.

(y/n): Thank you Maz.

Maz: It will be my pleasure Master, and before you go to sleep Master, would you like me to wake you in the morning?

(y/n): Oh, yes please Maz. Nice and early if you can.

Maz: Thank you Master. Thank you so much.

(y/n): Oh, you're, er, you're welcome Maz.

You turn off your Balance Breaker, and everything goes black.


	37. Blue balls

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 1) =====

You slowly wake from an amazing dream, where you're getting a blowjob from a seriously pretty girl. And shit she is good at it.

_No. It's Maz. That's wrong. I can't dream about her in that way. She's my servant. What the fuck?_

You are about to explode in your dream, but you regretfully force yourself awake.

_My Balance Breaker, that's why I'm so foggy. I probably needed more sleep, and shit am I hungry. And, AHHH, fuck I am about to explode._

You snap open your eyes, and you can see the form of someones head pushing the sheet up and down as they give you the most amazing blowjob you have ever had. You're about to erupt, and you don't even know who it is. You would think Akeno, except, if it was Akeno, your head would be halfway down her throat, but this girl is far more subtle, and far more skilled, her tongue doing the majority of the stimulation. You pull the sheet back to be confronted by the incredibly beautiful face of Maz. Her face lights up when she sees you, as best as any face can while the mouth is encompassing your giant manhood. She moves her head up to look at you properly, making a big slurp as you leave her mouth, her saliva running all over your manhood. She runs her tongue around your tip one time, and then beams a big smile at you.

_Fuck, I'm going to spurt all over that amazing face._

Maz: Good morning Master. Did you sleep well?

She goes back to work on your throbbing rod, and you can still see that wonderful smile in her eyes as she looks up at you.

_Fuck, I'm going to cum._

(y/n): Stop Maz? You can't do that.

Maz immediately stops and sits up between your legs, a look of abject horror on her face. You see tears form in her eyes, and start to roll down her cheeks, and your heart almost breaks seeing the transformation from her mood of only seconds earlier.

Maz: I... I'm so sorry my Lord. I... I…

(y/n): No, I'm sorry Maz…

She is up and running towards your bedroom door as fast as she can go.

(y/n): Maz.

Maz: I will arrange to get a replacement my Lord. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.

(y/n): No Maz, it's…

She is out of the door and gone.

(y/n): FUCK!

_What the fuck sort of asshole am I? That poor girl._

You're still feeling a weak, but you jump out of bed and run to your door. You probably shouldn't have woken this soon, as you still feel exhausted, but you need to try and keep your mind clear and catch Maz, to sort this out. You feel absolutely wretched. As you run, out the corner of your eye, you see that many of the black mirrors from the night before are no longer black. They now have images on them, and the one that grabs your attention is of Sona. She is totally naked, facing away from you, kneeling down and looking back over her shoulder with a 'come and get me' look.

_Fuck Sona. I never knew you were so sexy. That's one seriously cute sexy ass you have there._

You can see many of the other girls from the meeting last night are also in other mirrors, in different poses, all the rest wearing clothes of some sort. Some of them in their underwear, some in night clothes, and some still in the same clothes they wore for the meeting. And every one of them you want to fuck, really badly, right now. The one with Akeno in it fades to black, and you snap your mind back to the task at hand.

_Fuck. I have to clear the fog, get my mind out the gutter, and get my ass moving. Gotta catch Maz. Shit Maz, you really did a number on me. Taking me to the edge like that, I just want to fuck anything that moves right now._

You burst through your door, to find that Maz is nowhere to be seen, but you do see Akeno, who is standing in front of one of the side doors. She looks at you, and her eyes go wide, and you suddenly remember that you are totally naked. Totally naked, with a raging hard on.

Her eyes are on your manhood, that you're very aware is still throbbing, and probably still glistening with Maz's saliva. You half expect Akeno to run over, drop to her knees and finish the job Maz started, and right now, you don't know if you would have the self-control to stop her. But she doesn't try anything on, in fact, she surprises you by going red and looking away.

(y/n): Who are you, and what have you done to Akeno?

Akeno: Huh?

(y/n): Sorry Akeno. Bad joke. Blame it on the fact I probably shouldn't be awake yet.

Akeno: Oh, you poor thing.

Akeno runs over to you, and trying not to look at your manhood, she puts an arm around you and starts walking you towards your room.

Akeno: Come on, let's get you back to bed. You need your sleep. You look terrible... Well, you look fine, er, good, that is, you look tired. Yeah, you look tired.

_She sounds like me. What's happened to Akeno. This is not like her at all._

(y/n): No. I need to find Maz. I upset her. I need to…

Akeno: Trust me. Whatever you did or said, she will forgive you.

Akeno gets you to your door, but she can't seem to take you inside your room.

Akeno: Damn magic protection. Can you invite me in?

(y/n): No. I need to find Maz. I really upset her. And I need food, I'm starving.

Akeno starts leading you to her room.

Akeno: You can't go running around the castle without any clothes on, and there is no point you talking to Maz until you have had some more rest. I have a lovely steaming hot bath in my room. We'll get you in there, and you can soak while I go and get you some food.

_She is right about the whole clothes thing. Guess I'll do as I'm told._

Akeno takes you in to her room, and leads you to a large sunken bath. The water is almost too hot, but in a few seconds your body adjusts to the temperature, and it feels great on your weary muscles.

Akeno: You rest there, and I'll be back soon with some food.

Akeno rushes from the room, and slowly, with the heat soothing away all of your troubles, you drift back to sleep.

\-----

Up and down and up and down, that beautiful face takes you in and out until you can last no longer.

_Fuck. That dream again. Must respect Maz. Can't keep doing this._

You at least feel much more awake now. You are still foggy, but not nearly as bad as before your nap. You force yourself fully awake, and as you become aware of your surroundings, you realise you are still in Akeno's bath, only now, you are leaning into a pair of gigantic breasts. It has to be Akeno, and her legs are either side of you, and her arms are wrapped around you. You of course have a serious hardon, and you desperately want Akeno to just unclasp her arms, and start to rub you up and down.

_Ah Maz. Shit. I'm still horny as fuck. I guess I could look at this as my punishment for the way I treated you._

Akeno: Oh, you're awake. Close your eyes a second, and I'll get up and get dressed.

_Close my eyes? There really is something weird going on with Akeno._

Akeno eases you forward, and gets out of the bath. She is quietly humming to herself as she towles off, and then it's quiet for a few seconds.

Akeno: You can open your eyes now.

You open your eyes, and find Akeno dressed in a robe, and holding out a towel for you. You stand up, and again, Akeno goes bright red, and turns away.

Akeno: Hurry up and, er, wrap the towel around yourself. I have loads of food over at the table.

You wrap the towel around yourself, and trying her best not to look at the enormous bulge in it, Akeno takes you over to the table. She wasn't kidding when she said 'loads of food'. She obviously couldn't decide what you would like, so she got a bit of everything. You gratefully get stuck in, starting with two bowls of soup, moving on to some poached eggs, then an omelet, and the more you eat, the more normal you start to feel. Even your hardon starts to behave, and goes down to only semi hard. You still feel like jumping up, bending Akeno over the table, and fucking the shit out of her, but you're finding it easier to keep the urge under control. You slow down your eating, and look at Akeno, and she is smiling at you as you eat, but there is still even now a red tint to her cheeks.

(y/n): Akeno, can I ask you something?

Akeno: Sure.

(y/n): You seem... different.

Akeno: You mean, how come I didn't attempt to molest you in the bath or something?

(y/n): Well, sort of I suppose. Well, you're just not your normal self.

Akeno: I am different. I'm seeing life differently all of a sudden.

(y/n): Why, what's happened?

Akeno: I'm in love.

(y/n): Oh wow. That's amazing Akeno. I'm so happy for you.

You really are happy for Akeno. You really care for her, and want desperately for her to be happy, but when she said she was in love, you felt like a dagger had just been thrust into your heart.

_What is that feeling? Why am I not one-hundred percent happy that Akeno has found someone? It's jealousy. That's what I'm feeling, jealousy. I'm jealous of the man, that she has fallen for. But, why?... For fuck's sake, I love her too. I'm 'in love' with Akeno. How can I be in love with Xenovia and Akeno? I fucking knew I was going to turn out to be an asshole. What sort of dick am I. I'm a freaking hypocrite, all that shit I gave Issei, and there I am arrogant enough to be in love with multiple amazing girls. Thank Satan that Rias and Asia already had a boyfriend when I met them, and Koneko is too young, or I would probably be in love with them too. It's ironic I fall in love with two girls at the same time, and both of them are after other people. Serves me right for being such a dick. I don't deserve girls as incredible as them. I don't freaking deserve any girl, I'm as bad as Issei. It's not a total disaster. I can still do the right thing. My father had his harem, but chose to spend his life with my mother. If he managed to be faithful to one woman, then so can I. And he had one-hundred percent Devil King blood, and I'm half human, that should make it easier for me, surely?_

Akeno: Are you okay?

You look over at Akeno, and although she is still smiling, you can see the smile has left her eyes.

_Shit. That's me. That's me that has killed that beautiful smile. She can probably see that there is a part of me that isn't happy for her. I'm such a dick. Or worse, maybe she can tell that I love her, and now she feels bad for me. Well don't worry Akeno, your happiness is far more important to me than my own, and I will do everything in my power to make sure everything works out for you. What a day. Who am I going to piss off next? I truly am happy for Akeno though, I'm not a total asshole._

(y/n): Yeah, I'm good. Still a bit tired I guess. I feel so much better though, thanks to you. That bath was really relaxing, and the food... You did great, thanks. I think I will just go for a quick run to wake myself up fully, and then I'll go find Maz and fix things with her.

Akeno: Okay (y/n). Anytime.

You jump up and start to leave, and you're halfway out of Akeno's room, when she stops you.

Akeno: Hey (y/n)?

(y/n): Yeah?

Akeno: Don't forget to put some clothes on this time, eh?

You have to laugh, and you look back, and you are happy to see there is an honest smile on Akeno's face again.

(y/n): I won't, thanks Akeno.

\-----

You quickly get dressed and open a magic circle to jump outside the castle, and start your run. As you run down the castle steps you spot the stables, and think of the sick Griffin.

_I wonder if I can heal it? I have to give it a try really._

You run over to the stables, and tap a little knock as you walk in. Firina is there, and she is hefting a large bag of feed, but looks over when she hears your knock. She sees it is you, lets out a little cry of surprise, and drops the bag.

Firina: My Lord.

She rushes out of the stall she is in, to stand just in front of you, lifts her skirt up, and leans against the rail to the next stall. She is not wearing any panties, and she is presenting you with an absolutely amazing sight. Her legs are slightly parted, and you can't tear your eyes away from that incredible ass, and that beautiful slit, that is just begging for you to squat down and start kissing. You're still constantly semi hard, thanks to your unfinished encounter with Maz, and you immediately go in to full hardon mode.

(y/n): AHH, fuck Firina.

Firina: I'm sorry my Lord. Do I displease you?

She looks around at you with an expression of concern on her face, but she sees what your problem is, and yanks your pants open, and pulls them and your boxers down to mid thigh.

Firina: I'm so sorry my Lord. I didn't know you would respond so quickly that it caused you pain. Please forgive me Master.

She takes your now rock solid member in her hand, and deftly starts to rub you up and down.

Firina: Is this what you want my Lord?

_Fuck yes, do I want it, but you can't. This is wrong._

(y/n): No, stop Firina.

Firina: This then my Lord?

She drops down, and takes your manhood into her mouth, and starts bobbing up and down. She is a little clumsy, but you really don't care, and your hand automatically comes up and you slide your fingers into her hair.

_Fuck, you are so beautiful Firina, and I so desperately need you. This is wrong, but I really want to let you continue. It won't take long before I fill you with my seed, I'm just so turned on. Better still, I could lower you to the floor, ease your legs wide, and thrust up inside that tight pussy._

Up down, up down.

Firina: Or would you rather…

Up down, up down.

Firina: me present myself again?

(y/n): Ahh. You have to stop Firina.

She immediately pulls off of your rod, and looks up at you, with an expression half way between confusion and concern.

Firina: I know I am not as well trained as the castle staff my Lord, but…

She glances down at your throbbing manhood.

Firina: It seems to be working.

(y/n): Oh, you're doing an amazing job Firina, but you can't, it's just not right.

Firina: Master? You seem to want it.

(y/n): Oh I want it. I want it so bad.

She turns and lifts her skirt again, and thrusts her pussy, which is now moist, in your direction.

Firina: I want you too Master. Take me now please.

(y/n): For Satan's sake pull your skirt down Firina. This is hard enough as it is. Why aren't you wearing any panties?

She pulls her skirt down, then glances back at your manhood, with a look that says "it looks more than hard enough to me".

Firina: Panties, my Lord?

(y/n): Yes, you know, undies?

Firina: You mean knickers, my Lord?

(y/n): Er, I guess.

Firina: Knickers aren't for servants my Lord. Only the Harem wear knickers.

(y/n): But why?

Firina: Because we're servants my Lord.

She look like this is so obvious, and you don't know what to say, then you remember how short the skirts of the Scullery Maids were. They barely covered their dignity. They would just have to raise their hands above their heads, and you would see everything.

(y/n): All the servants don't wear... knickers?

Firina: Yes my Lord.

(y/n): Even the Scullery Maids?

She gives you a sly little knowing smile and nods.

Firina: Yes my Lord.

You stand their speechless for a few seconds, and Firina's eyes drop back to your manhood, which is still throbbing, and she licks her lips. Not in a seductive way, but in a subconscious, I haven't eaten for weeks, and I have just looked at an amazing looking feast way. She doesn't even look like she knows she did it, but it makes you want to just grab her head and pull her down to finish the job she started.

Firina: May I ask my Lord, if you didn't come here for me, what did you come here for? Did you want to ride... er, that is, I mean, mount... er…

You are hardly listening to what Firina is saying, you are just watching those beautiful lips, and remembering that only a few seconds ago, they were clamped to your rock hard rod.

Firina: i mean, er, would you like me to prepare a horse for you? The Griffin is still sick, so…

(y/n): The Griffin. I came here to try and heal the Griffin.

Firina's eyes light up, and she looks like she can't quite believe what you just said.

Firina: Truly my Lord? That would just be... Thank you my Lord. Thank you. This way my Lord.

Firina holds a hand out for you to take, but you are still standing with your pants halfway down your thighs, and your manhood is nowhere near ready to be put away. Since your pants can't go up, you just pull them down, and hang them and your boxers over the rail to the nearby stall. Firina glances down at your rod again, then looks away, still holding out her hand. You take her hand and let her lead you to the stall where the Griffin is. It is a magnificent creature, and it watches you with large intelligent eyes. You can see a binding on it's left hind leg, that has a blood stain on it, and as you go past it to inspect the wound, the creature nuzzles into you with its savage beak. You pat the side of its neck, and Firina stays out of the way, and watches on as you move back and undo the bindings. There is a severe gash on it's upper leg, and although it has obviously been treated, it is infected, and doesn't seem to be healing.

(y/n): Now girl, let's see if we can't get you back on your feet.

Firina: I have tried my Lord. She just isn't responding well to the treatment.

You call your Sacred Gear, and start to try and heal the beast. The exterior wound heals quickly, but the infection is deep, and healing that is slow going. You wonder if you would be better off asking Asia to try and finish the healing, but eventually, you manage to get on top of the infection, and then quite quickly, that too is healed. The Griffin climbs to its feet, takes a few tentative steps, and then it bows its giant head to you.

(y/n): You're very welcome girl.

You pat the Griffin's side and exit the stall, only to be mobbed my Firina.

Firina: Thank you, thank you, Master. You were wonderful.

She throws her arms around you, and knocks you to the floor, landing on top of you. Your manhood, that thankfully, had finally returned to almost normal, while you healed the Griffin, immediately goes back into hardon mode and pokes into Firina.

Firina: Oh Master.

She straddles you with her legs, comes up on to her knees, lifts her short skirt, reaches down and takes your manhood, and positions it so that your tip is between her moist lips, ready for her to drop down on you.

_Fuck yes Firina._

(y/n): No Firina. You have to stop. This is wrong.

She looks confused, and stands, giving a longing look down at your manhood, before stepping away and letting you back up.

Firina: I don't understand my Lord. Why is it wrong? You want me. I want you. I swore the old oath, and you swore... not that, err... I mean, you can do what you want, but... you did... I mean... I'm sorry my Lord, I am out of order.

She goes bright red and looks away.

(y/n): It just isn't right for a Master to take advantage of his servants. I mean, you're not in a position where you couldn't easily say no…

Firina lets out a beautiful little laugh, and then covers her mouth.

Firina: I'm sorry my Lord. If you would forgive my presumption, but you're a bit new to this aren't you?

(y/n): That's okay. And yes I am new to it. I never even knew I was a Devil until a few days ago.

Firina: Oh, I bet you haven't even done your duty with Miss Belarina yet. Oh, I'm so bad. I'm so sorry Master. I mean, it's etiquette and... Well... I mean, you're the Master, so it's up to you, but… Oh, I'm so sorry Master, please forgive me.

(y/n): It's okay Firina. There is nothing to forgive. Just a little misunderstanding.

_Mostly me that doesn't know what the frick is going on. Not helped by the fact that my brain is being starved of blood, since you're so sexy it's all pumping in the wrong direction. Why do you have to be so sexy Firina? Is this really what it seems? Is the duty they swore, all about giving me sex whenever and wherever I want it? And the duty I swore, was swearing I would have sex with every one of them? Not that I could really complain if that was the case, they were all beautiful, and the way I feel right now, they could all line up, and I would fuck every last one of them, one after the other. And poor Maz, was she just trying to do her 'duty'? I need to speak to Rias. She would know what's going on... She tried to warn me. She tried to stop me from swearing the oath back to the girls. Oh shit. I need to speak to her._

You walk over to your clothes, which you still can't put on, hang them over your arm, and look back at Firina. She gives you a beautiful smile, and you can't help but breathe a sigh of relief that you at least haven't pissed her off. You smile back at her, and open a magic circle to your room.

(y/n): See you later Firina.

Firina: Oh, I do hope so my Lord. Come back any time. I'm always here. Thanks again for the help with the Griffin. I, er, hope that next time, er, you, um, also take your pants off.

Just as you step into the circle, you see Firina lift up her skirt again, giving you one final glimpse of that beautiful neatly trimmed bush, and then, you're back into your room, your manhood throbbing away again.

_Oh Firina, you really haven't helped with my predicament. Serious blue balls._

You sit on the side of your bed, waiting for your manhood to start to behave again, and as soon as you can you put your boxers and pants back on.

_Hopefully I can keep them on for more than five minutes this time, now, I need to talk to Rias..._


	38. Feeling better?

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 2) =====

_I have to ask Belarina which room is Rias's, or where she is right now. She said I could communicate directly to her. I guess I'll give it a try._

(y/n): Belarina?

Belarina: Yes my Lord?

(y/n): I need to speak to Rias. Do you know where she is?

Belarina: Is she not in her room my Lord?

(y/n): I don't know. I don't know which room is hers.

Belarina: Has Maz not spoken to you about the mirrors in your room?

(y/n): No, er, I er, upset Maz this morning. I'll speak to her after I speak to Rias.

Belarina: Oh, I'm very sorry to hear that. I hope Maz didn't…

(y/n): She didn't do anything, it was all my fault.

Belarina: Oh, okay my Lord. Well, is there an image of Rias in one the Mirrors in your room?

You look at the mirrors, and in the one closest to the bed on the left hand wall, is an image of Rias. She is wearing an oversized t-shirt, and nothing else, and she looks seriously hot. Of course, the way you feel right now, every girl looks hot, but Rias really is looking sexy. It's unusual for her to be restrained enough to wear sleepwear, but you're thankful that she isn't naked, or the pants could be coming off again.

(y/n): Yes, she is there.

Belarina: Good. Then, all you need to do to get to her room, is step into the mirror, and you will arrive in her room. Then you can step into the mirror in her room, to return.

(y/n): Thank you Belarina, you've been a lot of help.

Belarina: My pleasure my Lord. Have fun.

(y/n): Er, yeah, thanks.

You walk up to the mirror, and without focusing too much on the image of Rias, in fear that your semi hard will become just 'hard' again, you step into it. It is like liquid, and you step out the other side into a large bedroom, that looks identical to Akeno's. You look around and you spot Rias, naked, toweling herself off, after obviously having just had a bath. You instantly turn around and look away, desperate to not get turned on once more, especially by Rias.

(y/n): Oh, I'm so sorry Rias. I didn't know...

Rias: (y/n). You came through the mirror.

(y/n): Yes, I'm sorry, I wanted to talk to you.

Rias: Oh. That's okay. Come and sit down.

Rias has her shirt back on, and is sitting on the edge of her bed, so you walk over and sit next to her.

Rias: What's the problem?

(y/n): Huh, where to start?

Rias just looks at you with an expression of concern, but she doesn't say anything, and waits patiently for you to continue.

(y/n): Well, it started with Maz, she er, well, er…

Rias smiles and puts a hand on your hand to reassure you.

Rias: We're friends. You can tell me anything.

You let out a breath and try to relax.

_Yeah, friends. I'll just tell her as it is._

(y/n): Okay. This morning, I woke up to Maz, er, going down on me.

You wait for Rias to show signs of being surprised, but she just waits for you to continue.

(y/n): Well, I was just about to, er, cum, so I was a bit overzealous when I told her to stop.

Rias: You stopped her?

(y/n): Yes.

Rias: And you were just about to... fill her?

(y/n): Yes.

Rias: She's a beautiful girl. That must have taken an amazing amount of willpower.

(y/n): You could say that.

Rias looks down at your manhood, then quickly looks back up at your face again.

_Just a friend. Just a friend._

Rias: What did Maz do?

(y/n): She was distraught. She fled the room before I could really apologize.

Rias: The poor girl.

(y/n): I know. I feel totally wretched. Anyway, then I went for a run, and when I saw the stables, I remembered the sick Griffin. I went into the stables to see if I could help healing it, and Firina, the stable girl, rushes in front of me, and lifts her skirt, and bends over. And she was wearing no panties.

Rias lets out a little giggle at your obvious distress, and then puts her hand over her mouth.

Rias: Sorry. What happened then?

(y/n): Well, I think you can guess what happened then.

Rias: You didn't bust your pants did you?

Rias looks down at your manhood again, and goes a little red, but you're also going a little red yourself.

(y/n): No. Firina helped me out of my pants before that could happen.

Rias: And did you and her...?

(y/n): No. I healed the Griffin.

Rias lets out another giggle, before she can suppress it.

Rias: I'm sorry (y/n). You must be seriously... desperate right now.

(y/n): I would use the word 'frustrated', but yes, you're not wrong.

Rias: You poor thing.

(y/n): Yeah, well, anyway. I healed the Griffin, and then in Firina's over enthusiastic thanking of me, she fell on me, and I had the same problem again. She took it well when I stopped her, thankfully, but she sort of suggested that there was an expectation that I would be having sex with the staff. Oh, and she said that none of them wear panties. To make it easier and more convenient I guess, or to make them harder to say no too, I don't know.

Rias: Yes.

(y/n): What do you mean yes?

Rias: The old oath…

(y/n): The duty?

Rias: Yes, their duty is to be ready for you whenever and wherever you wish to take them. I bet every Maid you have seen in the castle, has suddenly needed to dust up really high, or polish the far side of a table, or something, as soon as you enter the room?

(y/n): I haven't been through the castle yet, I just used magic to get in and out, but I'm sure you're right. And I swore to do my duty too.

Rias: I did try to warn you.

(y/n): I know, it was a bit late by then.

Rias: Well, it's not the end of the world is it? Most men would be dancing around the castle by now, they would be so happy. You do find them attractive?

(y/n): Oh, they're beautiful. Every single one of them. But it's just wrong. You can't sleep with your staff. That's wrong on so many levels. You can't have sex with someone you have authority over. They are in a position where they can't say no, for fear of what will happen to them. That's just so wrong.

Rias laughs again, and flops back on the bed.

Rias: Oh (y/n). You're impossible…

Rias is talking, but you can hardly hear what she is saying, because, when she flopped back, that short t-shirt was no longer long enough to conceal her dignity, and she isn't wearing any panties either. You just stare at that neatly trimmed scarlet bush, and that tight little slit, for about half a second, before your semi hard is out of control.

(y/n): Agg.

Rias is up in a heartbeat, yanking open your pants, and freeing your manhood, which is immediately standing to attention and begging for some action.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Rias: Friends remember. You're were in distress. What, was I going to leave you like that? What sort of friend would that make me?

(y/n): But…

Rias: Don't worry. I've seen it before.

You so desperately want to push Rias back down, roll over on to her, and pierce that beautiful slit.

_Rias was right, desperate is the word. Not frustration, definitely desperation._

Rias: Now, tell me (y/n). What do you think the castle staff are here for?

(y/n): To do the work that needs to be done to maintain the castle.

Rias: Really?

(y/n): What then?

Rias: When you want a cup of tea, do you need a Maid to get it?

(y/n): Well, no, I’m more than capable of getting it myself.

Rias: Okay, say you're a normal Devil Lord, not someone as grounded as yourself. Someone that would never make themselves a tea. Do you need a Maid to make it?

(y/n): I guess so.

Rias: No. You really want a tea, you can use magic. You want the floors cleaned, magic. There is very little that a powerful Devil Lord can't do with the click of his fingers.

(y/n): So why then?

You're really finding it hard to concentrate, with your rod, throbbing away, this close to Rias, but you're trying your best. You look at her eyes, you want to fuck her. You look at her neck, you want to kiss it, then fuck her. You look at her legs, you want to slide them apart, kiss her between them, then fuck her.

Rias: Sex. That's all the staff are for. That's not entirely fair. Some of the jobs do actually require doing by staff. Like the nurses. You can't click your fingers to take care of your babies, things like that do need staff, but mostly, it's all about sex. Not just sex, you might want your Chambermaid to bring you a tea, because you want to look at her beautiful ass. It isn't always for sex, but if you want sex, they are ready for it.

(y/n): That is just so wrong.

Rias: You forget you're a Devil. This is normal. That is what your staff are for.

(y/n): You forget I'm half Human. Trying it on with someone that works for you is wrong.

Rias: Okay, you forget, that your staff are Devils. They took this job with a total understanding of what it was about. In fact, your staff, are very low status Devils, that would never have been able to get this job, if there had already been a Master here. They managed to get this job because there was no Lord to the Castle.

(y/n): What do you mean? They're all beautiful.

Rias: Yes, but in Devil society, rank is the most important thing.

(y/n): That's stupid. If you're shallow enough that you employ an entire staff, just to fuck them, you would have thought they would employ the best looking ones, not the highest ranked. I know I would rather fuck a beautiful low ranked Devil, than an ugly high ranked one.

Rias: Well, they will all be beautiful, or they wouldn't even try for the job, and they will all be low ranking Devils, but even the lowest rank Devils, have levels of status. You becoming their Lord, seriously elevated the status of every member of your staff.

(y/n): That still doesn't mean they need to... do their duty.

Rias: Trust me, they want to. Did you not see the reaction of the girls when you swore you would do your duty? Every one of them was ecstatic. The day before you came, they were all looking at being virgins for life. And today, they have the sexiest young stud in Hell as their Master, and he has promised to fuck every last one of them.

You look at Rias when she says 'the sexiest young stud in Hell' and she goes red and looks away.

Rias: That's from their perspective of course. They couldn't be luckier. And as an added bonus, if you have a baby with any of them, their child will grow up with a far higher station than they could possibly have dreamed of. Not as high as your children born to your Harem, but much higher than a low ranking Devil could have dreamt of.

(y/n): This rank stuff is just bullshit.

Rias: It's what got you in this Castle.

(y/n): Well, I guess that's true enough. Agg. I just don't know. I mean, I feel the right thing to do is respect the staff…

Rias: You respect the staff by staying true to your word.

(y/n): What about if I get a girlfriend, what are they going to say about this? It's hard enough with Sil, who is obviously going to be a permanent fixture in my life now.

Rias: If your girlfriends are Devils, you will not have a problem. Human girls would find it hard to take I'm sure, but if you bring them down to Hell, they will probably lose their shit well before you tell them that you have a large staff that you need to fuck regularly.

You have to laugh at this, and it's your turn to flop back on the bed. You shake your head and close your eyes.

(y/n): Ah, it does my head in.

Rias: It's not just that, that is doing your head in.

You feel Rias's fingers wrap around your manhood, and slowly and gently start to rub up and down. Your eyes snap open, and you sit bolt upright.

(y/n): Ahh, Rias... What are you doing?

Rias is rubbing your manhood with her right hand, and she puts two fingers from her left hand on your lips.

Rias: Shhh. Just relax. I'm just being a friend. You are obviously in a great deal of distress, thanks to all of your unfinished encounters today, and I can fix that very easily.

(y/n): Yeah, I know you can, but…

Rias: Shhh. It's just like when my neck was stiff, and you said 'I have thumbs', and you massaged it, and eased all of my tension. Well, you have a stiffness issue, and I have hands, and I'm going to massage you, until your tension goes away. It's no more than any friend would do.

_Oh shit. You're a good friend Rias. A really really good friend._

(y/n): It's a bit above and beyond what a normal friend would do.

Rias: Shhh, we're not normal friends, we're good friends. Very good friends.

(y/n): Ahhh, Rias.

Rias: That's it, relax.

She takes the fingers from your lips, and adds her left hand to her right, working on your throbbing rod.

Rias: You make a big point of being half human, but trust me, this monster definitely isn't part of your human half.

You need this so badly, you know you're not going to last long. You look at Rias's beautiful face, as she concentrates on her task. You so want to lean over and lift the t-shirt she is wearing, so you can see her ass, as she leans over you.

_Leans over!_

Your heart skips a beat, as you see her moving her face slowly closer to your manhood. Finally she reaches you, and her lips part and take you in to her mouth. You let out a sigh of ecstasy, and your hips do a little thrust, as Rias starts to suck.

_Don't you stop her. Don't you fucking dare stop her._

You reach forward, and tuck a lock of Rias's hair behind her ear, so that you can see her face, as she takes you in and out. She starts to speed up, and your hips thrust again.

(y/n): Ahh, Rias.

You have been so desperate today, the feeling is almost overwhelming. Rias speeds up again, and the lock of hair falls once more, but you don't care. She has taken you back to the edge, and you're about to fill this wonderful girl with your seed. She is working your rod with both hands and sucking like crazy, and you can't take anymore.

(y/n): Ahh, Rias, I love you.

_What! Shit. I just said…_

(y/n): AHH, FUCK, RIAS, AHHHHH.

You thrust and erupt like you have never done before. Amazingly, Rias takes your epic ejaculation in her stride, and just gobbles it down, eagerly waiting for another, and she isn't disappointed. You thrust again and again, emptying yourself into this amazing girl, until you can cum no more, and you finally relax, totally contented.

_That was fucking amazing. Shit Rias, who knew... Fuck, I said I love her. Fuck, what was I thinking?_

You look over at Rias, who is sitting up next to you again, and she gives you a beautiful smile.

Rias: Feeling better?

_Fuck. I do love you. I'm an asshole. I love all you girls. You, Akeno, Xenovia, Asia, even Koneko, and I can't forget Sil. I'm a fucking asshole._

_She either didn't hear me say it, or she is choosing to ignore it. What should I do? Maybe, if we both just ignore it, things won't change. I really don't want to ruin our friendship. I'm so sorry Rias, if I have blown it._

(y/n): Yeah, that was amazing.

Rias: Good. I'm sure that will help you to start thinking clearly again, now that your little problem has been sorted.

(y/n): Yes, I do feel a lot better.

Rias: Good. I guess you had better get to sorting things out with Maz then, before you start to get frustrated again, and you can't think straight anymore again. I know how hard it's going to be for you, with all of these beautiful Maids around every corner, all desperate to please.

Rias smiles at you, and watches as you get up and put your manhood away, thankful that, for the first time today, it's being one hundred percent normal.

(y/n): Thank you Rias, for... everything.

Rias: That's what friends are for.

You walk back to the mirror, and just as you are about to step into it, Rias speaks again.

Rias: Maybe I'll get you to return the favour some time.

_Shit Rias. Does she mean literally, or does she mean like before, massaging her stress away in her neck and back? Shit._

(y/n): Yeah, no problem. Anytime. Anytime at all. See ya later.

You step into the mirror and step out, back in your room.

\----- Rias POV -----

(y/n) steps into the mirror and is gone, and Rias flops back on the bed, rolls onto her front, balls her hands into fists, and starts pounding the bed.

_"Maybe I'll get you to return the favour some time." How fricking desperate did that sound? I'm a moron._

_AGGGG. He said he loved me, and I blew it. I froze. Well, thankfully I didn't actually freeze. That would have been real bad, if I hadn't been able to finish my task. Shit shit shit._

_What does he think of me now? Was that like, I'm just about to cum in your mouth, I better say I love you? That's not really (y/n)'s style. Are men more likely to say they love you when your gobbling their manhood? No, this is (y/n), if he said it, he meant it. And I didn't say anything. I'm a fucking idiot. What's he thinking now? He must think I don't love him, because if I loved him, I WOULD HAVE FUCKING SAID IT BACK. Shit shit shit shit fuck!_

Rias continues to pound the bed with her fists.

_Im a fucking idiot. "Were just friends (y/n)", idiot idiot idiot. AHHHHHH._

_I just gave (y/n) a blowjob, and he loved it. I should be really happy right now. He just said he loved me, I should be fucking ecstatic, I should have my finger inside me, cuming like crazy myself, but no, I fucked it all up, and I'm just thinking about what an idiot I am. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK!_


	39. I love this pussy

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 3) =====

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You step out of the mirror, back into your room, walk over to your bed, and collapse on it.

_Well shit. That's a lot to process. I told Rias I loved her. Fuck, what was I thinking? And, I'm expected to fuck all of the staff, which, I guess, I really can't complain about, they are all as sexy as fuck. If they all of them really want me to? I need to speak with Belarina, and make sure that they really are all onboard with it. I have to be absolutely positive that none of them are just going along with it because they feel they have to. They have to know that if they choose not to sleep with me, they will be treated no differently from the girls who do choose to sleep with me. I Really hope that Firina... Stop, mind out the gutter, things to do._

_Fuck, what a dick. I just realised I'm in love with Rias, and all of the girls, and what am I thinking about? Fucking Firina. What sort of asshole am I?_

_Shit, I told Rias I loved her. What is she thinking right now?_

KNOCK, KNOCK.

You look over at the door, as a knocking pulls you from your reverie.

(y/n): Yes?

Koneko: It's me. Can I come in?

(y/n): Yeah, sure.

Koneko opens the door and steps in. She looks rather sheepish, and she can hardly look at you as she shuts the door and closes the distance between you. She comes straight up to you, and climbs into your lap, and you mentally thank Rias again, for resolving your issue. You really don't want to be busting out of your pants while Koneko is on your lap.

(y/n): What's the problem Koneko?

Koneko: Do you like me (y/n)?

(y/n): What sort of question is that? Of course I like you Koenko. I would die for you. What's this all about?

Koneko: What do you like about me?

(y/n): Everything. There is nothing about you that I don't like.

Koneko give you a shy smile, but she still doesn't look satisfied.

(y/n): You're a beautiful person Koneko. You're fiercely loyal to your friends. You have a moral compass that could guide us all. And on top of that, you're the cutest girl in school. Plus, you kick ass. You're amazing. Oh, and every now and again, you smack the crap outta Issei, which is always an added bonus.

Koneko: I'll do whatever I need to do to protect you (y/n).

(y/n): I know Koneko. But, really it's me that should be protecting you.

Koneko: I'm not strong enough.

(y/n): You're one of the strongest people I know Koneko.

Koneko: When we were fighting the Magicians, they overpowered me with ease. Everyone else in our peerage could fight against them, except for me, and Asia, and she's a healer.

(y/n): So magic isn't your strong suit, but when it comes to monstrous creatures, you totally kick ass.

Koneko: I need to be stronger, so that I can continue to protect you. Later they will be choosing your peerage, and I'm not strong enough.

(y/n): Koneko, you…

Koneko reaches up and give you a short poignant kiss on the lips, and you freeze, surprised by her action.

Koneko: Sorry. I had to do that. That, er, that was a goodbye kiss.

(y/n): A goodbye kiss? I don't understand. Where are you going? What do you mean?

Koneko gives you a little smile, and jumps down off of your lap.

Koneko: Nothing. I'm just being silly.

(y/n): Koneko?

Koneko: Really, it's nothing. I'm just being silly. I'll see you in the meeting later.

(y/n): You do know, that it doesn't matter to me if you end up in my peerage or not. Nothing will change between us. You're not getting rid of me that easy.

Koneko: I know.

(y/n): Okay. You better be in the meeting. I need your support.

Koneko: I'll be there.

She walks to the door, and as she is about to leave she hesitates.

Koneko: (y/n)?

(y/n): Yes?

Koneko: Thisisnotmytrueform.

Then she is gone.

_Thisisnotmytrueform? This is not what? My true form? What does she mean, she's not a Devil? No. Oh Koneko. We'll have to chat again later, and find out what this is all about. For now, I have to fix things with Maz. First things first, Belarina._

(y/n): Belarina?

Belarina: Yes my Lord?

(y/n): Sorry to interrupt you Belarina, but is there any chance you could come to my room for a chat please?

Belarina: You could never be interrupting me my Lord. I am here to serve. I will be right there.

A few seconds later, Belarina knocks, and lets herself in.

Belarina: How may I help you Master?

(y/n): I, er, I've been lead to believe that the duty that I swore to do to every girl, was, er, to have sex with them.

Belarina: Yes Master, but, obviously, if you didn't know what you were swearing to, no-one would expect you to have to adhere to it. The girls will all be very disappointed though.

(y/n): I'm a man of my word Belarina. I won't go back on it. I just have a few concerns.

Belarina: Yes my Lord?

(y/n): Well, I have a problem. To me, it is very wrong to have sex with a member of your staff.

Belarina lets out a beautiful laugh.

Belarina: In Devil society, that's sort of the point of staff.

(y/n): Yes, I understand that, 'now', but I still have a problem with consent. You should never touch a woman without permission, and certainly, not one that isn't in a position where she can just say 'get your stinking hands off me'. The problem with having sex with someone that works for you, is, they can't just say 'no'.

Belarina: We all swore to be ready for you, whenever and wherever. We would never dream of saying no.

(y/n): That's the problem. There has to be a time for everyone where they just don't fancy it. You know, 'not tonight, I have a headache'. If I'm going to have sex with a woman, I have to know she wants it, not that she won't say no, because it's her duty. That just doesn't work for me.

Belarina: I can assure you my Lord, every girl in your staff wants you to have sex with them. Every single one. I know that for a fact. So don't worry.

(y/n): Say I believe that. I still can't believe that every single girl wants to have sex with me, every second of every day. There must be times when she is thinking, not now, I need some sleep, or something. And before you say 'any time, any place' or whatever, I know, that doesn't mean that she actually 'wants' sex at that time.

Belarina just looks at you in silence, but she at least, isn't denying that it's possible a girl might not want sex one hundred percent of the time.

(y/n): How about this. You allocate long skirts to every member of staff, and if they are not feeling, er, up for it, they can wear a long skirt, and I will not make any moves towards them. And I can guarantee that they will not be treated any differently from the girls that have the short skirts, other than no-one will be trying to have sex with them.

Belarina: So, they wouldn't have to choose long skirt or short skirt, they could wear a short skirt one day, and a long skirt the next? Because, there are some days…

Belarina goes red and looks away.

(y/n): They could wear them all the time, they could wear them some days and not others, hell, they could put on a long skirt in the morning, and wear a short skirt after lunch. Whatever they want. They could be wearing a short skirt, and I walk in the room, and they could change their mind, and go and get a long skirt. Or vica versa, well, I guess if they had a long skirt on and changed their minds, they could just take it off. They need panties, knickers. In fact, allocate knickers to all the girls too, and when they wear the long skirt they should also have knickers on. The point is me not wanting sex with them, and the thought of them not having any panties on under the long skirts doesn't help with that.

Belarina: We can't do that Master. Servants don't wear knickers, 'ever'.

(y/n): Well, I guess we're breaking new ground then Belaria, aren't we?

Belarina: But…

(y/n): This is non-negotiable Belarina. If you want this to work, if you want me to do my duty, I need this. Every girl will be allocated long skirts and knickers, and she will know that, if she is wearing a short skirt, she is saying 'come and get me'. If she is wearing her long skirt and knickers, and I ask for a cup of tea, I'm just asking for a cup of tea. Okay?

Belarina: Yes my Lord. It will be done today.

(y/n): Good. And I hope I see long skirts every now and again, or I won't believe that you are all taking it seriously.

Belarina: The girls shouldn't be punished for actually wanting sex with you all of the time Master.

(y/n): I guess you have a point there. I suppose I will just have to trust that it is working.

Belarina: The girls will take it seriously my Lord. It comes as a direct order from you. They have to take it seriously.

(y/n): Okay. That's good.

Belarina: You are an honorable man my Lord. A good man. The girls all think they are the luckiest Devils alive, but they do not know how lucky they really are.

(y/n): I don't think Maz is feeling lucky right now. That brings me on to the next thing... I sort of upset Maz. I need to speak with her, to put things right.

Belarina: You can speak with her directly, in the same way you summoned me, my Lord.

(y/n): No, I need to do this face to face.

Belarina: I will take you to her my Lord.

Belarina leads you down your corridor and out of the door at the far end, where Issei is waiting outside the door.

Issei: What the fuck dude. All the girls are in there, and I can't get past this door.

(y/n): That's a shame isn't it.

Belarina leads you down the stairs, leaving a speechless Issei by the door, until, when you reach the bottom, he finally finds his words.

Issei: Your Maids are all teases, by the way. They don't wear panties, but whenever you try and get a look, they make sure that you can't see anything.

As you enter the main hall at the bottom of the stairs, one of the Parlour Maids walks in. She heads in your direction, gives you a sweet smile, then, just before she reaches you, she spots some dirt on the floor, and turns and bends over, straight legged, to pick it up, presenting you with a wonderful sight. Thankfully, it wasn't long ago, that you emptied yourself into Rias, or you would be busting out of your pants right now, but even so, you have to look away, as things are starting to get tight down there.

Issei: What the fuck dude?

You give the finger in Issei's general direction, without even looking at him, and follow Belarina down a side corridor.

Belarina: This is the servants wing, it's not a part of the Castle the Lord would normally visit. Maz's room is at the top of that staircase, it's one of the best servant rooms in the Castle.

Belarina takes you to a narrow spiral staircase, and starts to go up. She is wearing a tight dress that comes down to just above the knee, and despite having a small slit in the side, it is far too tight for her to be able to make the steps required to ascend this steep narrow spiral staircase. Without hesitation, she pulls up the dress, all the way up to her hips. Like the rest of the servants, she is wearing no panties, and your heart skips a beat. Her shapely butt looks incredible while she is standing in front of you, but as soon as she starts to go up the stairs, you have an absolutely amazing sight. Directly in front of your face, less than two feet from you, that beautiful ass is moving, this way and that, with step after step. But worse than that, just below that ass is a pair of amazing plump pusy lips, that are screaming out to be kissed, then spread wide to reveal their hidden treasure. You are almost finding it difficult to ascend the stairs yourself, so much blood is being pumped to your ever hardening rod.

_Shit, thank Satan Rias sorted my problem. If I'm this turned on, minutes after I just came, there is no way I could make it to the top of these stairs, if I was still feeling desperate. What am I talking about, I am still fucking desperate. Belarina is amazingly sexy._

On these tight stairs, there is not really anywhere you can look where you won't be watching that fantastic pussy.

_This is not good. I'm not going to make it to the top at this rate. Fucking get a grip you perv._

Belarina stops on the stairs and looks back over her shoulder.

_Shit Belarina. Keep moving. You stand there too long, and that pussy is getting kissed._

Belarina: You remember when I told you that, if you felt like a cup of tea, a nearby servant would get the urge to bring you a cup of tea, my Lord?

(y/n): Yes.

Belarina: Well, I am getting the sense that you have a rather different 'want' right now.

Belarina turns on the stairs, and you are now staring straight at her neat little bush poking out below the bottom of her dress. She sits down, just a couple of steps above you, and raises her right leg up and pushes the heel of her stiletto into the inner wall of the staircase. Your breath is coming fast, and you can't stop yourself from staring at the beautiful plump pussy.

Belarina: I'm ready for you Master.

(y/n): Shit Belarina, you can't... Ahhhh.

It is too late, you're going full hardon, and Belarina eagerly leans forward, yanks your pants open, and pops out your manhood, which immediately thrusts up, ready for action. She wraps one of her slim hands around it and starts to rub you up and down, while leaning on her other hand.

(y/n): No. Stop Belarina.

She immediately stops, and looks at you questioningly.

(y/n): Look, I know that, etiquette says that, you know, you should be the first…

Belarina: I know my Lord, but as you were unaware of the protocols, I didn't say anything to you. Normally, the Lord would invite the Housekeeper to his rooms on the first night, but... I know that all of the other members of your staff are younger and sexier than me... I understand if you don't wish to... Was 'this' because you were thinking of Maz, waiting for you, at the top of the stairs, and nothing to do with me?

She puts her thighs together, puts her hands between her legs, and casts her eyes down, unable to look at you.

(y/n): 'This' is totally because of you Belarina. Your age has nothing to do with it. The best fuck I've ever had was from a woman a good few years older than you.

Belarina looks back up, first at your throbbing manhood, and then into your eyes. She smiles at you, eases her legs wide again, and places her hands on her inner thighs.

Belarina: Why not then my Lord?

(y/n): Didn't we just go over this? If we had already implemented the skirt length policy, that would be something, because I would know that you actually wanted sex, but we haven't, so…

Belarina: But, I do want sex with you, my Lord, very much so.

(y/n): Yes, but you just told me about the whole, if I want a cup of tea, you get an urge to bring me one. So, if I want to taste your pussy, you get an urge to spread your legs. You might want sex now, but is that just because I need you?

Belarina: You want to taste my pussy my Lord? Our knowledge of your needs isn't quite that specific. I just thought you wanted to penetrate me, my Lord.

Belarina blushes and looks down again, but this time you can see she is smiling.

(y/n): Well, you were right about that. I'm desperate to penetrate you. Just not until after I have tasted you. For a few minutes.

Belarina: My Lord!

You find that you have subconsciously been leaning in closer and closer to that amazing looking pussy, you are so desperate to kiss it. Belarina is looking in your face again, and you can see her breathing is also coming fast. She reaches down with her left hand, and with her fingertips, she eases her left pussy lip back. You stand transfixed, watching as her pussy slowly opens, until an even plumper clitorus poppes out. You can take it no more, and you tear your eyes away from her.

Belarina: If I could prove categorically that I wanted you, before you wanted me, would you take me them my Lord?

You're not sure how she could possibly prove that she already wanted you, but she is still sitting there, with those beautiful legs spread, and that juicy pussy begging to be sucked…

_It couldn't hurt to let her try and prove it. Could it?_

(y/n): Ok Belarina. If you prove you already wanted me…

You look back between her legs. She is no longer holding her lip back, but the engorged clitorus is still poking out and practically demanding to be sucked. You take a big breath, and look back up at her face.

Belarina: Well my Lord, you know that door at the back of your bedroom on the left hand side?

(y/n): Yes?

Belarina looks away, unable to look you in the eye, but she continues talking.

Belarina: The door is a direct connection to your Personal Maid's room.

You don't say anything, and Belarina looks back up at your face.

Belarina: You could have gone through that door and been straight in Maz's room, but... I'm sorry my Lord. You didn't ask me to your room on the first night, since you didn't know the normal protocol, and unlike the other staff who get ample opportunity to present themselves to you, such opportunities do not exist for the Housekeeper. So I... manufactured an opportunity. That's probably why it's etiquette to take the Housekeeper first, because you will probably never look at them again.

You lean in and kiss the plump right outer pussy lip.

Belarina: Ahhh, my Lord.

(y/n): You just make sure you get yourself a long skirt.

You kiss the left outer pussy lip.

Belarina: Ahhh, why my Lord?

You lick up with the tip of your tongue, and start playing with that enormous moist swollen clit. As you tease it, Belarina's hips start to gyrate, and her moans become louder and louder. She is practically orgasming already, and you have hardly touched her yet. You pinch her clit between your lips, and start to suck it and Belarina's hands come down and pull your head into her pussy. You start wiggling that incredible clit from side to side frantically, and Belarina's hips start thrusting again and again.

Belarina: AHHH, FUCK, MY LORD.

You look up at Belarina’s beautiful face just in time to see her throw her head back, grab the stairs, and thrust into you even harder.

Belarina: AHHH, MY LORD, AHHH, MASTER, AHHHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHHH.

As Belarina's orgasm ends, and her body calms, she puts her hands back on your head, and starts playing with your hair. You run your tongue down to the base of her slit, and start to lap up the stream of her juices that are flowing from her.

Belarina: Oh my Lord.

(y/n): The reason you need a long skirt Belarina, is that you have one of the most amazing pussies ever, and if you don't wear a long skirt, I'm going to be tasting you on a regular basis.

Belarina: Oh my Lord. Please do my Lord. Would my Lord like to fuck me now, or would you like for me to suck on you first.

(y/n): Oh, we're only just getting started on this pussy Belarina. I would love both of those things, but I haven't had my fill yet.

You bring your thumbs up, and open Belarina's plump lips, and start planting little kisses all up inside them. Up around her clitorus, over it, down to her free flowing hole, and you slip your tongue into her, only to come up against resistance. You back up and stare down at her virgin hymen.

(y/n): Belarina, you're a virgin.

Belarina: Yes my Lord. Of course. We all are my Lord. No man will ever touch us, but you.

(y/n): We're going to have to do some extra work down here in that case. We need to get you as ready as possible.

Belarina: I'm ready now my Lord.

You look down at your throbbing member and then back up at Belarina.

(y/n): I'm afraid that, there is only 'so' gentle I can be Belarina.

She looks down between your legs and her already flushed face goes even darker.

Belarina: I know my Lord.

You return to working away at her pussy, licking and sucking her clit, while you tease her hole with your middle finger. Her juices are still flowing, and in no time your finger is covered. You suck her juices from your finger, then take her whole swollen clit into your mouth, as you slowly force your middle finger inside her hole.

Belarina: Oh, my Lord.

You start to tease her g-spot, while you continue to work on her clit, and you are immediately rewarded with an increase in the flow of her juices. You work your finger back and forth, brushing her g-spot with the tip of your finger, and her hips start to thrust again.

Belarina: AHHH, now my Lord, AHHH, fuck me now, AHHH, please my Lord.

You come up between Belarina's legs, and her eager hands push down between you, seeking your manhood. She takes ahold of you with both hands, and places your tip between her inner lips, ready for you to thrust. You slide your hand up her side, and move over to her left breast, that you gently squeeze through her silk dress.

Belarina: Now master, please.

You lean in to her beautiful flushed face, and go to kiss her, but she turns aside.

Belarina: No Master. That's wrong. Kisses are only for the Harem. Not for servants. We know our place.

You can feel her trembling beneath you, the tip of your manhood pressing into her hole, and you slide your other hand up and take hold of her chin. You gently turn her to face you, and stare down into those beautiful eyes.

(y/n): If you are going to give that incredible pussy to me, and allow me to invade it with my manhood, the very least I owe you is one kiss.

Belarina: But…

You close in and slip your tongue into her mouth, and after a second she responds, and starts to kiss you back, with a real urgency. And you thrust. She flinches, and lets out a squeal, but she continues to kiss you, and you push a bit deeper inside her. She feels amazing, so tight and so wet. You slowly pull out, so that only your head is still inside her, then slide back inside again. You are only pushing in a couple of inches past the base of your head, but it feels amazing. It takes a serious amount of restraint to stop you from just fucking her hard right now, but you slowly pull out again, and then thrust back in, slightly faster, and slightly farther than the last time. Belarina's hands clasp your buttocks and pull you into her, but you resist, and maintain your steady progression. You stop your kiss and suck in a lungful of air, and stare down at Belarina's beautiful face. She is biting her lower lip, and flinching slightly every time you penetrate her, but her face looks the picture of ecstasy.

Belarina: Oh thank you my Lord. It's beautiful.

You continue your steady pace, and soon Belarina is moaning again, and pulling you frantically, trying to get you deeper.

Belarina: AHHH, more my Lord, I want more.

Before you can even give her more, she lets out a scream, her body spasms, and her already tight pussy clamps down on your manhood. The feeling is amazing, and it feels like she is pulling you deeper with spasm after spasm.

Belarina: Oh Satan, my Lord, deeper. I need you deeper.

You really just want to fuck her like crazy. You're desperate to fuck her like crazy. But you only speed up slightly, only go slightly deeper, and it isn't long before another orgasm runs through her, and her vagina is massaging your manhood once more.

(y/n): Fuck Belarina…

Belarina: AHHHH, It's okay my Lord, AHHHH, do it, AHHHH, fuck me hard.

You can hold yourself back no more, and you start to drive yourself into her beautiful tight hole. You go faster and faster, and her juices are pouring out of her now. She screams multiple times as she orgasms again, and she lets go of your butt, grabs hold of the stairs, and starts to thrust herself into you as you drive into her, forcing you deeper and deeper.

Belarina: That's it my Lord, all the way, let me take you all in.

You are nowhere near all the way in, but it still feels incredible, as this tight hole takes you in again and again, until you know you won't last much longer.

(y/n): AHH, Belarina.

Belarina: That's it my Lord. Fill me. AHHH.

Belarina orgasms again, and this time you can't take it, and as she clamps down on you, you explode, blasting your seed deep into Belarina. Her orgasm vibrates through her body again and again, and you blast more and more seed into her, until you both collapse, totally contented.

Belarina: Thank you my Lord. You were amazing.

(y/n): You were amazing Belarina. I hope I didn't hurt you too much.

Belarina: No my Lord. You were perfect. Only…

You ease yourself out of her, then slide your head down between her legs again, and start to slowly plant little kisses all over her clit.

_I love this pussy._

(y/n): Only what Belarina?

Belarina: I didn't suck on your manhood, like I said I would.

(y/n): Don't worry Belarina. It will give me something to look forward to for next time.

She gives you a big smile and runs her fingers through your hair.

Belarina: Next time? Oh yes, my Lord.

(y/n): You know, you really do have one of the nicest pussies ever.

Belarina: Thank you my Lord.

Belarina looks away embarrassed, but she continues to play with your hair as you kiss her clit over and over again, but you can feel yourself getting aroused once more, and you regretfully pull away.

(y/n): Sorry, I have to stop, or I won't be able to get dressed.

Belarina: Yes, you still need to see Maz. I think I need to limp back down the stairs now, if you're okay going on without me.

(y/n): Yes, that's fine. I need for you not to be leading me, or I will just be staring at your beautiful pussy again, and then we will be back to square one.

Belarina, stands up, pulls your pants and boxers up, fastens your fly, then lighty pats your manhood. Then, she sidles past you, giving you a massive smile as your faces pass within inches of each other, and then she is off, going back down the stairs, and you brace yourself for the mission at hand. You still have to go and apologize to Maz.


	40. Do you forgive me Maz?

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 4) =====

When you get to Maz's door, you can hear that she is bawling, and you feel even more wretched than before.

_She's still this upset? And I just wasted all that time fucking Belarina, when I should have been up here comforting her, and apologising. The poor girl, she really has nothing to cry about._

You knock on the door, but there is no reply, so you knock louder.

Maz: Go away.

You knock again, this time with a solid 'come and answer this door now' knock. You hear movement in the room, then the door violently swings open, and Maz is standing there, her eyes red, and her face tear streaked, and her body totally naked. Her body is amazing, and you suck in a breath, and look away.

Maz: Master!

(y/n): Get dressed please Maz.

Maz: I'm so sorry Master. I don't have any other clothes. I know I should have been out of this room by now, and I know I should have arranged for another Personal Maid. I'm so sorry, my Lord, I was just so upset…

You look back and Maz is still naked, and you quickly look away again.

(y/n): Please Maz, can you get dressed.

Maz: I only have the Personal Maid uniform my Lord.

(y/n): Then put it on.

Maz: Yes my Lord.

You hear a rustling of clothes, as Maz is finally getting dressed, and you breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing you need while you're apologizing is to be getting turned on by her.

Maz: I'm so sorry that I do not please you, my Lord. Please don't kick me from the castle. You don't have to make me a Chambermaid, you could make me a Parlour Maid, or even a Scullery Maid. Please my Lord. I just want to keep serving you.

You look back and see that Maz is thankfully dressed, and you walk up to her to comfort her.

(y/n): Shhhh.

As you reach out, she flinches, and you just freeze shocked by this.

(y/n): What sort of a monster do you think I am Maz? I would never hurt you.

Maz: Are you not here to evict me my Lord?

(y/n): No Maz. Look, sit down on your bed.

Maz sits down, and you sit next to her and put an arm around her. She still looks miserable, but you can see a hint of hope in her beautiful eyes.

Maz: You're not going to get rid of me Master? I'll do anything…

(y/n): Shhh. I'm not going to get rid of you Maz. You're not going anywhere.

Maz: Oh thank you, my Lord.

Maz throws her arms around you, then seems to realise that this in inappropriate and sits up straight again.

Maz: May I ask you what job you would like for me to do, my Lord?

(y/n): When I said that 'you're not going anywhere', I meant that literally. You are staying as my Personal Maid. You have done nothing wrong Maz. It is all my fault. I came here to apologize to you.

Maz just freezes, her mouth open, trying to process this information.

Maz: But, my Lord, you don't find me attractive, and you didn't like me waking you?

(y/n): Maz, I find you incredibly attractive. You're beautiful.

Maz: But, you asked me to cover up, my Lord.

(y/n): I asked you to cover up, because I didn't want to be distracted while I apologise to you. And believe me, you are very distracting.

Maz still looks like she can't quite believe what she is hearing, but she smiles, and her cheeks flush.

Maz: I will get better at the other, Master, I swear.

(y/n): Maz, you don't need to get better. I'm not even sure it's possible. You are fantastic, at, er, well...

Maz: Fellatio, my Lord?

(y/n): Yes, for those few seconds when I was just waking up, I thought you were the best at... fellatio, that I have ever known.

Maz: Really, my Lord? Then why did you stop me, my Lord?

(y/n): Where I come from, it is wrong for an employer and an employee to have any sort of sexual contact. I was just caught a bit off guard.

Maz: But that is my job, my Lord. I'm your Personal Maid. It's my job to wake you, to bathe you, to dress you. To sort all of your personal needs. I am even trained in massage, in case you have had a hard day, but you don't want to entertain one of your Harem. Do you really think I was the best, my Lord?

(y/n): Truly.

Maz: Thank you, my Lord. I have been well trained. The Personal Maid training is quite extensive, and the fellatio training is one of the most important parts. I was the top of my class. I just practiced over and over again.

Maz is looking at you, and you have a 'seriously?' expression, and she goes bright red.

Maz: That is, never on a man, my Lord. I would never touch another man other than you. It was…

(y/n): Shhh, it's okay Maz. I trust you, and it would be okay anyway, even if you had touched another man. I was just a bit taken aback thinking of your 'training'. Those would be some interesting classes to see.

She lets out a little giggle, and you relax, seeing that she is finally returning to normal.

(y/n): Do you forgive me Maz?

Maz: I would never presume, my Lord. You are the Master, you can never do wrong.

(y/n): Oh, I'm sorry to say Maz, but yes I can. I can do wrong all of the time, but I do try and not fuck up too often.

Maz: You can still do no wrong in my eyes, Master.

(y/n): If I hurt you Maz, then I did wrong, and I'm very sorry for it.

Maz looks at you uncertainly, and you can see this is new ground for her.

Maz: I... I forgive you, Master.

(y/n): Thank you Maz.

Maz: You're very welcome, Master. You are very... different, if you don't mind me saying so, Master.

(y/n): Well, blame it on me only being half Devil.

Maz: I like it a lot, Master.

Maz goes an even brighter shade of red, and looks away.

(y/n): Right, now, I was told that you have a door that connects to my bedroom?

Maz: Yes, my Lord, over there.

You get up and walk over to the door, and give Maz another smile.

(y/n): Well, I better get back then, and once again, I really am sorry I hurt you Maz.

Maz: Master?

(y/n): Yes Maz?

Maz: If, er, it's wrong for, employees to, you know... Does that mean that... well... all of my training is going to go to waste? And, when you swore... Sorry, my Lord, it is not my place.

(y/n): No, it's okay Maz. Well, I think Belarina is going to have a meeting with all of the girls today, where you will all be allocated long skirts, and she will explain exactly what they mean. I guess, as you're my Personal Maid, and your job involves a large degree of 'personal contact', that I should tell you myself, and add a bit to cater specifically to you. Firstly, the long skirts. If you wear the long skirt, instead of your normal length one, that will mean that you do not wish to have sex with me…

Maz sucks in a loud breath, and looks outraged by this idea.

Maz: Never, Master.

(y/n): It's okay. You can wear it as often or as little as you like. All the time, or just for five minutes on one day, whatever you want. It is totally your choice.

Maz: Never.

(y/n): You never know Maz, maybe one day you will be totally sick, and throwing up every five minutes. I'm sure that the last thing you want, while your trying not to puke, is me lifting your skirt and taking you from behind.

Maz: I will be ready for you, and grateful, whenever you wish to take me.

(y/n): I know you will Maz, but the whole point is, you don't have to be. It's totally your choice. Just think about it, okay?

She still has a determined look on her face, but you just decide to move on.

(y/n): As to your other duties, I'm not quite sure…

Maz: Please, Master, let me do them. You said you did like it when I was waking you.

(y/n): Trust me Maz, you are the greatest alarm clock the world has even known. That is an amazing way to wake up, it's just... I can't ask you to wake me, if what I'm really doing is asking you to give me a blow job, and you are not really in a position to say no.

Maz: Please, my Lord. I don't want to say no.

(y/n): Okay Maz. This is how it's going to be. You can still perform all of your normal duties, but, there is absolutely no expectation of something sexual. If I ask you to wake me, I am asking you to wake me. If you decide you want to do it in the 'traditional' manner, that is up to you. Okay?

Maz stands up, puts her hands on her hips, and has a totally defiant look on her face.

Maz: My job is to dress you in the mornings. The day you wake up, and I can dress you without, 'difficulty', is the day I will consider not doing things in the traditional manner. Until then you will be sucked every morning. When I wake you, or when I bathe you, or when I dress you, or all three if necessary.

(y/n): You know, it is possible to wait it out.

Maz: Your time is far too valuable, so there will be no waiting. Not on my watch mister...er... That is... er, I mean Master... I'm so sorry my Lord.

You burst out laughing, and after a few seconds, the horrified expression on Maz's face, from what she has just said, is replaced by a little smile, which then grows, until she is laughing too.

(y/n): Don't worry Maz. I always love to see someone so passionate about their work. And I must say, for the first time in my life, I will look forward to having to get up early.

Maz: You will, my Lord?

(y/n): Yes I will Maz, but don't forget, it is always optional. You don't ever have to do something that you don't want to do. You understand me?

Maz: Yes my Lord. Thank you, my Lord.

You smile at Maz, and go through the door, back into your own bedroom. You walk over to your bed, and collapse on it. It feels like it has already been a long day, but it is still early.

_I'll close my eyes, just for a second._

\-----

You wake up feeling mentally and physically refreshed. You obviously had some residual exhaustion from your Balance Breaker all morning, and for the first time today, you feel normal.

Maz: Did you sleep well, my Lord?

Maz is standing off to one side of your bed, and she has obviously been waiting patiently for you to awake.

(y/n): Oh, hello Maz. Yes, very well. I didn't actually intend to sleep, but I feel much better for it.

Maz: Would you like me to help you dress or bathe, Master?

(y/n): No, not for now thank you Maz.

Momentarily, she looks a little disappointed, but her smile quickly returns.

Maz: I realised that I had not given you an explanation of your room, my Lord, so I came through to tell you, but you were already asleep.

(y/n): Yes, I think I was very tired. How long did I sleep?

Maz: Nearly four hours, my Lord.

(y/n): Wow. I need to go for my run, before the day is over.

Maz: May I tell you about your room, before you go, my Lord?

(y/n): Sure.

Maz: Firstly, and most importantly, there is the Harem Glass.

Maz indicates the black mirrors, that are now all back to the black inky look.

Maz: These mirrors are there for your Harem to display themselves to you, whenever they are in their room, and wish for you to come through and make love to them.

(y/n): They must not have told the girls that, because practically every one of them had an image in the mirrors last night.

Maz: Oh, you're so funny, my Lord.

(y/n): I am?

Maz: Yes, my Lord. Now, the other things of note, are the doors at the back of the room. That one, as you know, connects to my room. Normally, the Master would never use that door. It is for the Personal Maid, to be able to come and serve the Master at a moment's notice. But, you may use it whenever you want, my Lord... If... you want to visit me in my room again.

Maz goes red and looks away, and all you can think is 'has she been allocated her long skirt yet?'

_If she has been given her long skirt, and she's not wearing it, that would mean... Fuck, I'm turning into a total pervert. Have I not had sex enough so far today?_

Maz: Those two doors in the other corner, are to your walk in closet, where there are all sorts of clothes I can dress you in, and to your bathroom suite, where you have a sauna, and a bathroom, where I can bathe you, and a shower room, where I can wash you all over.

_Shit, you have to stop Maz, or you will be undressing me, not dressing me._

(y/n): Thank you Maz, that is very... interesting. I had better go on my run now.

Maz: Will you be requiring a bath or a shower when you return, my Lord?

(y/n): Oh yes. Oh, er, that is... You don't need to do anything. I can shower myself. I have…

Maz: Nonsense, Master. That is what I am here for. I will wait for you.

(y/n): No Maz. Don't wait. I will be a long time. If you insist on helping me shower, I will call you when I return.

Maz shoots you a big smile, then goes over to her door.

Maz: Thank you, Master. Have a good run.

(y/n): I will thanks. Oh, Maz, have you, er, been given your long skirts, and panties yet?

She gives you a sly smile, and straightens her skirt, as if to bring your attention to the fact that it is short.

Maz: Yes, Master. We had a big meeting, and everyone was presented with a long uniforms and knickers, and told the new rules. Miss Belarina also said, that, you might... kiss us... on our first time, and we weren't to be concerned what your Harem thinks about it.

Maz goes bright red again, and looks away, but you can see a large grin on her face.

(y/n): What did the girls think of the new rules?

Maz: They think that you're... a bit weird. Not like anything we have ever heard about before. But we all agreed that we loved the weird, and we love the new rules, and we love you... Sorry, my Lord. I mean, we all think you are the best Master ever. That we are really lucky.

(y/n): Well, I'm going to try my best to be a good Master. But I can assure you, that I am the one that's the lucky one Maz. Well, see ya later.

You open a magic circle to the outside again, and for the second time today, you set off on your run. You start by running the perimeter of the Castle, where you find several smaller entrances, then you decide to explore the land that belongs to your estate, but after hours of running you still haven't scratched the surface.

_I'll have to do this when I have more time. I could bring the girls, and we can take our time, and explore it together, but, for now, I need to get back. And get some food, I'm starving._

You run back at full speed, and head straight to the outside entrance to the kitchens. The door is already open when you get there, and as you enter, you can tell why. Several ovens are going, and the kitchen is as hot as hell. Well, hotter than hell from your experience, as hell actually seems quite pleasant. You even thought that you might take a picnic, if you go around your grounds with the girls next time. There are two girls in the kitchens, the young cook Nissa, who is chopping up vegetables, and a cute Scullery Maid, who you can't look at without thinking about the fact that she doesn't have any panties on, under that ridiculously short skirt. She looks over at you, and you give her a smile, and she has a look of shock on her face. She immediately grabs a bucket and a scrubbing brush and gets down on her hands and knees and starts scrubbing the floor, facing away from you. She has a seriously cute ass, and her legs are spread enough that you get an amazing view of her tight little pussy. She is putting a real effort into scrubbing, and her butt is rocking back and forth at a good speed, and you can't help but picture yourself between those legs, and her rocking back and forth, with your manhood slipping in and out of her. You stare at her like this for a good few seconds, which is a mistake, as your manhood is quickly on the edge of busting out of your pants. You tear your eyes away from her, and go over to Nissa. She looks up, sees you, panics, and slices into one of her fingers.

Nissa: Master. Ouch. I'm so sorry my Lord.

(y/n): Shhh.

You take her hand between your hands, call your Sacred Gear, and heal her cut.

Nissa: Oh, thank you, my Lord.

You smile at her, and she smiles back, then her expression changes to one of shock.

Nissa: Oh, my duty.

She pulls her hand away from you and rushes around to your side of the countertop. She pushes between you and the work surface, pulls her skirt up around her waist, hops up on to the edge of the surface, raises her left leg, to give you good access, and puts her foot on the counter top. She looks amazing, and you just want to kiss down past that little blue bush, and down onto those tight lips.

Nissa: Would you like to fuck my like this my Lord, or do you want me to turn around, so that you can fuck me from behind while I do kitchen work?

Nissa looks down at your manhood, that is struggling to break free of its confines, swiftly opens your pants, and reaches in and pulls your ever expanding rod free. She has a look of joy on her face as it expands to full size between you, and she starts to rub it up and down.

(y/n): No Nissa. I didn't come her for some kinky sex. I just came to ask you to send some sandwiches and tea up to my room, and to prepare a feast for our guests tonight.

Nissa looks crestfallen, and although she has stopped rubbing your manhood, she still has a solid grip on it with both hands.

Nissa: But, I'm wearing my short skirt, my Lord?

_Shit. That is not how this is supposed to work. It's supposed to be that the long skirt mean 'I won't fuck them', not that the short skirt means that 'I will fuck them'. I can't fuck her. If I'm going to fuck any member of staff, it should be Maz. I promised her she could 'help me shower' when I got back to my room._

You gently pry Nissa's hand from your member, and the last trace of any smile slips away.

_Shit. Yet another person I'm upsetting today._

Nissa: Don't you find me attractive, my Lord?

You cast your eyes down to the rock solid rod between your legs, and then look back up at Nissa.

(y/n): Does this look like I don't find you attractive?

She looks down at your manhood, and goes bright red.

Nissa: No, my Lord. May I ask you why then, my Lord?

(y/n): It's a very busy day Nissa. I don't have time to make love to every member of staff I bump in to. Especially as you are all virgins, meaning I have to really take my time.

Nissa: I would be okay with a quickie, my Lord. I would love a quickie.

She looks into your eyes, and you can't tell if her expression if one of hope, or of desperation, but you know that as soon as you say no, she is going to look pitiful again. You look back down at that tight pussy, and you almost change your mind, but you can't. You have to stick to your guns.

(y/n): Nissa, I can promise you, that when I fuck you for the first time, which will be soon, it will not be a quickie. Okay? I can also promise you, that if you are happy for quickies, that once we have made love a few times, I will come down here often when I want a quickie, and maybe we will even do some of that, kinky fucking while your cooking stuff.

Despite your assurances, she still looks sad, so you do the only thing you can do. You squat down between her legs, and start to kiss her on the lips.

Nissa: Ohhh, my Lord.

You are immediately rewarded, as a little drop of her juices slips from between her lips, which you slide your tongue down to, and lick into your mouth. Nissa's hips are already thrusting, and she starts to moan as her fingers slide into your hair.

Nissa: AHH, my Lord, AHH.

You run the tip of your tongue, gently up to her bush, and then back down to her slit, forcing its way between her tight lips, and seeking out her little clit.

Nissa: AHHH, my Lord, AHHH, AHHH.

You gently flick her little clit back and forth, and she pushes you harder and harder into her crotch. You slide your hands up, and spread her lips with your thumbs, then blow a soft stream of air onto her exposed clit.

Nissa: AHHHH, oh Satan, YES, MY LORD, YES!

You grasp her buttocks, and pull her onto you as you take her clit into your mouth and suck it, and you feel her muscles all tense as she is ready for release.

Nissa: OH FUCK.

You start yanking her clit from side to side, and she lays back on the worksurface, her hips thrusting again and she lets out a howl. You lower your mouth down, so that is is over her virgin hole, and suck, as she suddenly jerks, her body bends, she screams, and your mouth fills with her juices.

Nissa: AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHHH.

She takes in a deep breath, and her body relaxes.

Nissa: Oh, my Lord. Thank you.

(y/n): Do you think that will bide you by until I am ready to take you?

She is still forcing your face into her crotch and squirming around, rubbing her clit against you, and she looks down at you, her face a picture of bliss.

Nissa: Oh yes, my Lord. Yes. You could bide me by forever, if it means you keep doing that. Well, not forever, but a really long time.

You smile at her, and stand up, and your rock hard member, is just inches from her waiting slit, and she looks down, and swallows hard. Her breath is coming really fast, and she speaks again in a timid voice.

Nissa: Maybe, not a really long time, my Lord.

(y/n): Don't worry Nissa, it won't be a really long time.

She smiles at you again, and relaxes a bit.

Nissa: Thank you, my Lord.

(y/n): You're very welcome Nissa. Now, the feast?

Nissa: We are already preparing a feast, my Lord. Miss Belarina asked for it earlier. And you wanted sandwiches and tea too my Lord. I will make them myself, and send them up to your room.

(y/n): Thank you Nissa. Okay, I'll be off then.

Nissa: My Lord?

She leans in close to you and whispers in your ear.

Nissa: If I may be so bold, my Lord, what about Soni?

You look around at the cute Scullery Maid, and she is still rocking back and forth. Her speed has slowed somewhat, as she is obviously tiring, but now, her little pussy isn't quite so little anymore. It is spread open and inflamed, and her swollen clitorus is begging to be licked. She has obviously been turned on, from listening to Nissa's cries of pleasure. She looks back at you, and there is no mistaking what her expression is. Her look is definitely one of desperation. You're not sure which one of you is the most desperate though, as your still rock hard rod pulses, eager to pierce that beautiful, juicy pussy.

_Not happening. If I fuck anyone, it will be Maz... or Xenovia... or Akeno... or... fuck, I am a pervert. I guess I'm setting a president though, you stick your pussy in my face, and if I don't fuck it, I will lick it. What have I got myself into?_

You walk over to her, and she lets out a little squeal, turns away from you, and speeds up her scrubbing of the floor. You bend down, thread your hands between her legs, and back up to her hips, where you take a firm grip and lift. She lets out another squeal as her butt is suddenly lifted into the air, leaving her hands, still holding the scrubbing brush, futilely dangling above the ground. Then you plunge your face into her juicy pussy, and her squeal turns into a moan. You go straight in with the full width of your tongue, and aggressively yank her swollen clit from side to side.

Soni: AHHH, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, AHHH.

You can see her tiny virgin hole start to pour forth its nectar, and it flows down over her clit, and you eagerly lap it up.

Soni: AHHH, FUCK MY LORD, AHHH.

Soni suddenly notices that your rock hard manhood is within her reach, and she throws down her scrubbing brush, and reaches out and takes ahold of you with both hands and starts rubbing you up and down. You keep working at her clit, and her hips start to gyrate, and she lets go of your manhood, grabs her breasts and squeezes hard. You run your tongue up and toy with her inner lips. Stroking them with the tip of your tongue, then gently probing her free flowing hole, before moving back down to that beautiful swollen clit.

Soni: OH MY LORD.

You gently tease the point at the base of her clit, and she moans louder and louder, then you suck her swollen clit into your mouth, and her body jerks as an orgasm takes her. That beautiful little hole squirts, straight in your face, and you quickly lower her, so that your lips are around it, and you let the remainder of the torrent shoot into your mouth.

Soni: AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHH. Oh my Lord, my Lord, my Lord.

You slowly lower Soni back to the floor, and she just stays there, on all fours, panting, her beautiful dripping pussy, still thrust in the air. You reach down and gently pat it.

(y/n): Thank you Soni.

She sucks in a large breath, then looks back at you, first at your manhood, and then up at your face.

Soni: Oh no, thank you, my Lord. Thank you so much. I'm so sorry about your face, my Lord.

You lick all around, as far as your tongue will reach, and give her a big smile.

(y/n): No problem Soni, it's all good.

Soni scrambles up and stands in front of you. She looks down at your throbbing member, and then back up at your face.

Soni: Er, you missed a bit my Lord.

She reaches up, and lightly licks from several spots on your face, cleaning the remainder of her juices from your face.

Soni: There, all better.

Then suddenly looking embarrassed, she rushes off and start scrubbing the floor again. You look back at Nissa, smile at her, and raise your hand in farewell, and she smiles back at you, and mouths the words "Thank you". You give her one final smile, and summons a magic circle to your room.


	41. That's right, I am the Lord

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 5) =====

Thankfully, your room is empty when you step into it from the magic circle, and you lie on your bed and wait for your hardon to go down, so that you can get fully dressed again. It almost seems a waste of time, since you intend to call Maz straight away once you do manage to dress, and she will be undressing you again, but you suspect she will be happier if she has to the the whole job. It takes far longer than you had hoped, before you can put your junk away, maybe because you can't stop thinking about Maz 'helping' you bathe, but finally you do manage to pull your pants back up, and then you contact Maz.

(y/n): Hi Maz, I'm ready to, er, you asked me to let you know when I was going to take a shower.

Maz: I'm on my way Master.

Maz bursts through the door from her room, looks around frantically, and smiles when she spots you.

Maz: Thank you for waiting, my Lord.

She marches straight over to you, takes you by the hand, and walks you over to the bathroom door.

Maz: Are you sure you want to shower, Master? My training was more focused on bathing, my Lord, but I do have training at showering, if that's what you really want to do.

(y/n): I'll just have a shower for now Maz. Maybe you can bathe me next time. And don't worry about your lack of training. I'm sure that any contribution you make to a shower will be a memorable one.

Maz goes bright red, but she can't suppress a large grin. She leads you through the door, and you are in a short corridor with five exits off of it. The first two, have doors, and Maz opens the one on the left.

Maz: Your sauna…

A wave of heat hits you, and you look into a room large enough to sit about twenty people. Maz closes the door and opens the one opposite.

Maz: and, your changing room.

(y/n): Huh? What do I need a changing room for?

You look inside, and see a large changing room, with hangers, shelves and lockers, as well as benches to seat again, about twenty people.

Maz: The changing room, is more really for your Harem. If girls have on nice clothes, sometimes they like to take care of them, and the hot springs is not the place to take off nice dresses and the likes.

(y/n): Hot springs?

Maz smiles at you, and leads you farther down the corridor, where she stops at two open archways. The one on the left leads to the bathroom, where there is a steaming, sunken bath, the same as the one in the girls rooms, and a large old fashioned clawfoot tub. Maz sees your look of surprise at the clawfoot tub, and smiles.

Maz: Some Masters like to bathe the old fashioned way, where their Maid will bring jugs of hot water to poor over them. The smaller size, also makes it more... intimate... when she is soaping and scrubbing you.

You look through the other door, in to your shower room. The whole of the back half of the room is one massive walk in shower. There are rainfall shower heads all over the ceiling, and jets at various heights all over the walls. You are still looking when Maz tugs at your hand, and leads you down to the archway at the end of the corridor. There are a steps going down, to a beautiful natural hot springs. There are a series of pools, and little waterfalls running from one to another, with steam coming from several of the pools.

Maz: Beautiful isn't it? Do you think your Harem will like it?

(y/n): I don't have a harem, but I'm sure the girls, will love it.

Maz lets out a little giggle, and leads you back to the shower room. She takes you inside, and over to a chair.

Maz: Sit down please Master.

You sit down, and Maz set to removing your shoes and socks. She takes her time on the socks, making sure there is plenty of contact on your bare skin. Then she stands up and goes around behind you. She leans over you, her breasts pushing into the back of your head, and starts undoing the buttons on your shirt. You can smell her subtle perfume, and you can feel your manhood responding to her closeness. She finishes your shirt buttons and she pulls your shirt open, places both hands on your chest, and slowly slides them down. The closer she gets to your manhood, the harder you get, and it's starting to get uncomfortable. She reaches the top of our pants, and starts to undo them, and really, it is not a moment too soon.

Maz: Stand please, Master.

You stand up, as Maz comes back around in front of you. She takes ahold of the top of your shirt, her breasts rub against your chest as she starts to pull the shirt down off your arms, then she is squatting in front of you, and plants a little kiss, just below your navel. You see her stare at your manhood before she stands, folds your shirt, and places it on a shelf.

_Hurry Maz. This is getting painful…_

She is back in front of you again, and she takes your pants, and slowly pulls them down, leaving only your boxers holding back your ever expanding rod. She squats down again, as she pulls your pants to the floor, but her attention is completely dedicated to your bulge. It twitches and pulses, as it tries to break free, and she is transfixed.

(y/n): AHH.

RIP

Your manhood bursts free and narrowly misses striking Maz in the face, your tattered boxers falling to the floor.

Maz: Ohhh.

(y/n): I'm sorry Maz.

Maz: No. I'm so sorry, Master. I mean, I know you said that you found me attractive, but... I never expected that. I'm so, so, sorry. I have failed you again, Master.

(y/n): You haven't even failed me one time Maz. You're amazing, just... maybe, next time you take my pants off first.

Maz lets out a little giggle.

Maz: Yes, my Lord.

Maz looks at your throbbing monster, standing to attention a few inches from her face, and she reaches out for it.

Maz: I'm sorry I caused you pain, Master. I'll rub it better.

(y/n): I don't think that's how that works Maz.

_Actually, that exactly how that works. That is probably the only part of the body that you can rub and be guaranteed it will feel 'better'._

Maz: I think I better kiss it better too.

She pulls your rod down to her mouth, and starts planting little kisses all over your head.

(y/n): Ahh, that feels so good Maz.

She looks up at you, and you stare into those beautiful blue eyes, and she opens her mouth wide, and slips you inside. Keeping eye contact with you, she starts to slowly rock back and forth, and puts her tongue to work.

(y/n): AHH.

_She really does give the best blow job ever._

She speeds up, and you slide your hands into her hair, and lose yourself in those beautiful eyes.

(y/n): AHHHH, Maz.

You wanted this to be about Maz, but she is so good, you let her do her magic for too long. You have let her take you far further than you intended to.

(y/n): Stop Maz.

She instantly stops, pulls her head back, slurping your rod, then running her tongue around your head, before finally it is free of her, although she still has a firm grip of it with her hands.

Maz: Is there a problem, my Lord? I could feel that you were well on you way to filling me?

(y/n): There is only one problem Maz, and that is that you are still wearing a short skirt.

Maz: I don't understand, Master. You said that…

Her eyes suddenly go big, and she lets go of your throbbing rod, and puts her hands over her mouth.

Maz: You mean... I mean... You... We... Do you mean…

(y/n): Yes Maz. If you want it, I would like you to be the first? After Belarina, of course, who…

Maz: Yes.

Maz jumps up and wraps her arms around you, and hugs you tight, your rod poking into her, then realising that hugging you is inappropriate, she jumps back and looks down in shame.

Maz: I'm so sorry my Lord. I was so excited. I beg your forgiveness.

(y/n): It's okay Maz. It's okay. If it's fine for you to suck on my manhood, then it definitely shouldn't be a problem for you to give me a little hug.

Maz: You're not mad, Master? We're still going to... you know... do it?

(y/n): Yes. If you want…

Maz: Yes. Yes, yes, yes.

Maz squats back down, and grasps your manhood once more.

(y/n): Woah. Stand up Maz.

Maz stands up and looks at you with a puzzled expression on her face.

Maz: Master? You don't want me to finish first? I very much want to take your seed into me Master, and I know you were enjoying it. I don't think it will be long, until you fill me.

(y/n): You can drink as much as you like, when you're waking me in the mornings Maz.

Maz: But why not now too, my Lord?

(y/n): If you make me cum now Maz, I will have to pound away, and pound away at you, before I cum inside you, while we fuck.

Maz: I want you to pound away at me, Master.

It's your turn to squat, and you kiss the inside of Maz's knee, and start to slowly lift her skirt. You kiss up higher and higher up her inner thigh, as more and more flesh is revealed to you.

(y/n): You're a virgin Maz, and I'm a little, er, on the large side. It's going to hurt your first time Maz. Let's save the pounding of your pussy for your second time.

Maz: Ahhh, oh Master. Ahhh. Second time, Master? Ahhh. There will be a second time? Ahhh.

You have her skirt up around her waist, and you kiss up to her groin.

Maz: Oh Satan, Master.

Her juices are flowing, and her beautiful pussy is glistening. You lick over to her slit and kiss directly over it, and her hands come down to your head, and she starts to moan quietly. You slip your tongue between her lips, and she sucks in a breath as a little stream of her juices escapes. She start to stroke your hair, and her voice is barely more than a whisper now.

Maz: Oh yes, Master.

You tease her inner lips, letting her juices flow into your mouth, then slip your tongue up and caress the point just below her clit, and all of her muscles tense, and she lets out a loud moan. Her breath is coming fast now, and her hips are making little thrusting movements, as you continue to tickle just below her clit.

Maz: MASTER.

You work her clitoris from side to side with your tongue, and you start to toy with her inner lips with your middle finger. She moans, and her juices flow over your finger making it slick, as you finally slip the tip of your finger into her waiting hole. You gently apply force, and she gives a little thrust, as her virgin hymen stretches and your finger slips inside her. You slide your whole finger in, but she gives another thrust, wanting you deeper still. You feel around inside her, and she starts a fast rhythmic thrusting, accompanied by moan after moan, so you start working your finger in and out at speed, as your tongue continues to massage her clit.

Maz: AHHH. YES, MASTER, YES. AHHH. AHHH, FUCK ME MASTER, AHHHH, AHHHH, AHHHH.

An orgasm rakes her body, and her legs start to tremble and you wrap your other arm around her to steady her.

Maz: Oh, thank you, Master, that was beautiful, thank you so much. I want you now, Master, I am ready for you. I want your mighty rod inside me.

You slip your finger from her, and her juices gush out all over your hand and down your arm, and you stand up and look into Maz's beautiful eyes.

(y/n): I want you too Maz.

Maz gently pushes you back, and down into the chair again, and, with a sly look on her face, she steps forward and straddles your legs. Your manhood it aching for her, standing tall between you, and pulsing as blood forces its way in. She reaches down and reverently touches your manhood. You throb at her touch, and she smiles at you. She lifts her skirt, revealing her dripping pussy to you once more, and then edges closer. She takes hold of your manhood, holds it against her lips, and forces it between them, down over her clit, and stops with your tip between her inner lips, pushing against her hole. She wavers, and you see a glimmer of fear in her eyes, and you put one hand either side of her face and pull her in for a kiss. You slide your tongue into her mouth, and after a moment's hesitation, she reciprocates, and starts to kiss you back with an urgency you feel yourself. You are only kissing for a few seconds, when she thrusts herself down on you, and she stops kissing to let out a short scream. She is so tight, and so wet, she feels amazing, but all you can think about is that this beautiful girl is hurting. There is a single tear running down her cheek, and you reach up and brush it away.

(y/n): We don't need to…

She puts her fingers on your lips, and looks into your eyes as she lifts herself up, preparing to plunge down on you again. You take her hand from your lips, and weave your fingers into hers, then with your other hand, you place it on the back of her neck and pull her in to finish your kiss. She eagerly takes your tongue back into her mouth, then drop down on you once more. She lets out another little scream, only this time, it is muffled, as she doesn't break away from your kiss, and she lifts herself and plunges down again with barely a flinch. She rides up and down on you several more times, getting slightly faster, and driving your member deeper into her, before you have to cease your kiss for air, and you look at her beautiful face and are happy to see that her expression is one of bliss. She is getting faster and faster, and she puts her hands on your shoulders, and tries to drive you deeper up inside her. You lift her skirt, and look down and watch that fantastic pussy, as it slides up and down your slick rod. You reach in with your other hand and start to play with her swollen clit, and she immediately throws her head back, and lets out scream after scream, and her pussy clamps down on you, over and over again, as an orgasm blasts through her body.

Maz: Ahhh, fuck, Master.

She slows, but is still riding up and down on you, desperate for you to empty yourself inside her, and you know you will not last much longer. You really want to grab her hips and drive your rod deep, but you leave her in control, and continue to toy with her clitoris.

Maz: AHHH, Master.

(y/n): MAZ.

Maz stands up, pulling off of you then turns to face the other way. She lifts her skirt and you watch as she positions that incredible pussy over your throbbing rod once more. You hold her skirt up with your left hand, so that you can see that fantastic ass riding up and down, and reach around with your right hand, and slide it between her legs and start frantically wiggling her clit.

Maz: AHHHH.

She drops down on you hard, plunging you back deep into her hot, tight, wet hole. She then grasps the sides of the chair with her hands and proceeds to thrust with her hips at speed. This girl is fucking amazing. She is moaning continually, but her pace doesn't slow as she drives down on you again and again, until you can't cope anymore.

(y/n): AHHH, MAZ.

Maz: AHH. That's it, Master. AHHH. Cum inside me. AHHH.

You erupt, launching your seed deep into Maz's hole, and she screams again, arching her back, and you can no longer resist thrusting yourself deeper into her. You shoot more and more of your seed into her, as she slows her movements, until finally you are both done, and she collapses back against you. You hug her to you, your rod still deep in her hole, and kiss her neck.

(y/n): Thank you Maz, that was amazing.

Maz: Thank you, Master. That was unbelievable. Is it okay if I just rest here like this for a moment, before I prepare your shower for you?

You let out a laugh and hug her tighter.

(y/n): You take as long as you like Maz. I could sit like this forever.

Maz: Oh, Master.

She snuggles back into you, and then after a few seconds, she suddenly starts, leaps up, pulling herself off of you, and a little flood pours out of her and all over your lap.

Maz: I'm so sorry, Master, that was so inappropriate. I have to remember my place. Please forgive me.

(y/n): Forgive what Maz? You just gave your virginity to me, and for that I will forever be grateful. Not only that Maz, you just fucked me like I've never been fucked before. You're incredible. You're an amazing girl Maz, and there is absolutely nothing to forgive.

Maz: No, Master. I am only your Personal Maid, and I must always remember my place.

(y/n): Right now Maz, your place is sitting on my lap.

She hesitates, and looks down at your lap, not so much at your member, which is now only semi hard, but at your lap itself, like it would be the most amazing thing in the world to be able to just sit there. Then, as if realizing that she has, as good as been told, to sit on your lap, she sits down sideways on you, but she is now sitting up straight. You put an arm around her and pull her into you, then you take her chin in your other hand and gently force her to face you.

(y/n): Relax Maz. You need to get used to the fact that things work differently with me, than how things are with other Devil Lords. You just gave yourself to me. I'm not just like, "wham bam thank you ma'am", it matters to me. It means something.

Maz: But what about your Harem, my Lord.

(y/n): As I keep saying, I don't have a Harem, but even if I did, they would have to accept the fact, that in my house, my servants get treated like real people. And any girl that can't accept that, I don't want in my Harem.

Maz sucks in a breath, and looks at you with a shocked expression.

Maz: My Lord!

(y/n): Yes, that's right Maz. I am the Lord. That means I get to make the rules around here. And I say, that if I have just made love to a girl, and she wants to sit on my lap for five minutes, then she frickin' well gets to sit on my lap for five minutes. And I don't give a shit if she is Harem, or a servant, or a freaking visitor from another planet. You understand?

Maz: Yes, my Lord.

She leans into you and relaxes, then as an afterthought, she puts her arms around your neck.

Maz: Thank you, my Lord.

After a couple of minutes, she nuzzles into you and mutters something under her breath that you can't quite catch.

(y/n): What was that Maz?

She looks up at you with a big smile, hops off of your lap, and bends down and kisses your cheek.

Maz: Nothing, my Lord. I, er, it's time for me to start your shower, my Lord.

She trots over to the shower, before you can say anything else, and turns on the jets. Steam is soon coming out of the shower, and she skips back over to you, and holds out a hand. You take it, and she leads you over to the shower. She stops just in front of the shower, and turns her back to you and lifts her hair up out of the way.

Maz: Can you unzip me please, my Lord?

You unzip all the way down to her cute tight ass, and she shrugs her dress forward, and lets it slip to the floor, leaving her naked before you, in just her shoes and socks. She bends over and picks up her dress, and your rod immediately starts to harden again, and you just want to step forward and pierce that amazing pussy once more. Thankfully, she is standing up straight again very quickly, and as she zips up the dress and hangs it up, you take a deep breath and relax. But then she is bending over again, this time working on her shoes, and these seem to take an age to undo, and by the time she has finished with her shoes and socks, you are rock solid once more, and desperate for round two. She puts her shoes and socks away, then turns back to face you, and just stands there staring when she catches sight of your ever ready manhood.

Maz: Oh my, Master.

You just give her a little smile, and shrug. She puts her hand out to you again, and when you take it, she leads you under the wall of steaming water. She fetches some soap from one of many nooks in the wall and starts to soap your shoulders. Her fingers feel amazing on your skin, and you are very conscious of your raging hardon, that she occasionally brushes against as she moves around you. She rinses your shoulders, then moves on to your arms. You can't believe how quickly you are back to being desperate to be inside this girl, and as she soaps up your chest and abdomen, you just want her to grab ahold of your manhood and start to pump it, but, other than the slightest of touches, she avoids it all together. She moves back around behind you and does your back, and your mind is just pleading for her to slip her hand around in front of you and take ahold of your throbbing rod, but still she sticks to her task. You can feel her erect nipples brush against your back, as she does your sides, and then your buttocks, so you know that she is turned on too, and you are finding it really hard not to just turn around, pick her up, and fuck her hard against the shower wall. She comes back around in front of you, and squats down, and you think "this is it", but she proceeds to soap one leg and then the other. As her hands move up to your groin, your hips do a little thrust, and she looks up at you and smiles.

_You know exactly what you are doing, don't you you minx. And you made out that you weren't well trained at showering your Lord. Shit, if this is you not well trained, I can't wait until you give me a bath, since that is what you say you 'are' well trained at._

She continues to 'wash' you, and she soaps all around your groin, right up to, but not including your rod and your balls, then she starts on your balls. Lovingly, and ever so gently, she soaps your balls, and rinses them off, as your member throbs, just inches from her face. Then at last, she has you in her hands. She slowly runs up and down your entire length, your rod slick under her soapy hands. You are so desperate to be back inside her right now, but then you see her hips thrust, and you realise that she is as desperate as you are. That it is hard for her to go this slow. That she wants to mount you now, and drive you back up inside her. She stands up, and continues to clean your rock hard rod, when her hips thrust again, and she lets out a soft moan.

Maz: Touch me please, Master.

As soon as your finger slips between her outer lips, she thrusts again, and lets out a loud moan. You slide your finger down, and start to toy with her clit, and her hips start to gyrate. She is continually moaning now, and finally she starts to speed up her cleaning of your manhood.

Maz: Oh my Lord, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Hearing her orgasm again is almost too much for you, and you think you are going to spurt your load all over her incredible body, but she stops rubbing you, and goes back around behind you. You feel her breasts press into your back, and her hands slowly come around and both work their way back to you rod again. She takes ahold of you, and starts masterbating you from behind, kissing you shoulder every time she pumps your rod.

(y/n): Maz, I need you.

Maz: Oh, Master.

She lets go of you, rushes around in front of you again, puts her arms around your neck, and jumps up and wraps her legs around your waist. You can see the desperation on her face now, and all her hard work was for this. She was desperate for you to be back inside her from the start, but you had to ask for it.

_Oh Maz, if I had known, I could have saved you a lot of time. I wanted to fuck you again from the word go._

She holds on around your neck with her left hand, and her right hand goes down between you and she opens her lips for you. She rises herself up, positions her pussy over your throbbing manhood, and drops down, driving you up inside her. She lets out another scream, and her hips thrash, as she orgasms again immediately.

Maz: Oh, Master.

You just want to shoot your load in her right now, but you told her you would pound away at her, on her second time, and that's what you are going to do. She rests her head against you, panting, once her body stills, but you slide your hands slowly down her back, and under her butt. You grip her butt and hips, and slowly lift her off of you, then drive her back down again. She has both hands behind your neck now, her back arched as she leans back, as you repeatedly drive her down on you. Her beautiful blue eyes are wide, and she stares at you like she can't quite believe this is happening. Her delicate lips are slightly parted, and she lets out an almost continuous moan now. She orgasms again, and you don't know how much longer you can last.

_Must pound her. Must pound her._

You walk to the wall, and rest her back against it, run your hands down her inner thighs to her knees, and lift them high and wide, then slowly pull yourself from her, and thrust.

Maz: AHHH, MASTER.

She takes her hands and starts to squeeze her breasts, and those beautiful eyes are now closed and her head is back. You pull out and thrust again, and again, faster and faster until you are driving away at her amazing pussy.

Maz: AHHH, OH SATAN, OH SATAN, OH SATAN. FUCK MASTER, FUCK, AHHHHH.

You can't hold back any longer, and your seed thunders from your rod, blasting deep into Maz, and she screams again, and again, her arms around you once more, and her hips thrusting down to meet your upwards thrusts. Finally when you can cum no more, you both suck in a large gulp of air, and just rest in eachothers arms. You become aware of the shower jets, once more, as they wash away your new sweat, and Maz's juices. She moves her head beside yours, her lips brushing your ear, and whispers, barely audible above the sound of the shower.

Maz: Are you real, Master? Is this a dream? This all just seems too good to be true.

(y/n): It is a dream to me Maz. I can't believe how lucky I am.

Maz pulls her head back, and stares into your eyes, a look of disbelief on her face.

Maz: Oh, you are not the lucky one, Master. Before yesterday, I was a Personal Maid with no Master, probably going to die a virgin, or worse, have some lecherous old Devil Lord take over the estate, and abuse us all, and all I have to look forward to in life, is to drink down his seed half a dozen times a day. And then you come along…

(y/n): And you get to look forward to drinking down my seed, half a dozen times a day.

Maz: Oh no, my Lord. I do look forward to it. A dozen times a day if you would let me. You are the most amazing Master ever. It's not just that you are a young, sexy, like, super Devil stud Master, which you are, but you care, Master. You actually care about us, and treat us like no other Devil Lord has before.

(y/n): I just treat you like a human being…

You let out a laugh, realising how ridiculous what you just said was.

(y/n): Maybe that is it. I just treat you the way humans treat each other, or at least, decent ones do. I don't give a shit about how high born or lowly a Devil is. You could the the lowest Devil in Hell, and if you are a decent person, then I will treat you with respect. I don't care that you are my servant Maz, I just care that you are an amazing girl. And you are an amazing girl, and I don't just mean that you're super sexy, and the fact that you can give a blow job that blows the mind. What I'm trying to say Maz, is that, you're a very special girl. You're decent, and kind, and considerate, and…

Even with the shower going, you can see that Maz has started crying, and you put a hand up and cup her cheek.

(y/n): Oh Maz…

Maz leans forward and gives you a tender kiss on the lips, then an expression of shock comes over her face.

Maz: Oh, I'm so sorry, my Lord. I'm so, so, sorry. I don't know what came over me. It's just you are so amazing…

Maz's tender kiss started things stirring down below, and your rod, that is still inside her, but was only semi hard, starts to expand to full size once more.

Maz: Oh my Satan, my Lord.

(y/n): I know how you can make it up to me Maz.

Maz: Oh, yes please, my Lord.

_Oh, you really are getting a pounding this time._


	42. Maz's thank you

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 6) =====

You lost count of how many times Maz orgasmed, before you finally filled her with your seed a third time, and she can't seem to stop grinning as she leads you from shower to dry you off and dress you. You notice that she is limping slightly, and you worry you were too aggressive.

(y/n): Are you okay Maz? I wasn't too rough was I?

Maz: Oh no, my Lord. I'm far more than okay, and you were just the right amount of rough, my Lord.

(y/n): Are you sure Maz?

Maz is just carefully toweling off your manhood, and she stops and looks up at you with a stern expression.

Maz: Now, do we have to do it again, just to prove that I am okay, my Lord?

You laugh and stroke her hair, and the side of her face.

(y/n): Oh no Maz. We're going to give that tight little pussy of yours a little time to recover, I think.

Maz: Okay, my Lord. But this tight little pussy, wants you back inside it as soon as you're ready, my Lord.

Maz continues to dry you off, when you hear Belarina's voice in your head.

Belarina: Begging your pardon, my Lord. I'm truly sorry to interrupt you, but your guests are starting to arrive.

(y/n): Thank you Belarina. I will be down soon.

Maz: I will just go and get you some clean clothes, my Lord. Ones that will be appropriate for your meeting.

(y/n): You better hurry Maz. I think we spent a little too long in the shower. People are already starting to arrive.

Maz: It's not my fault that you have very high stamina, my Lord.

With that, she picks up your dirty clothes, and still naked herself, she walks out of the shower room. You follow her out, conscious that you are expected down stairs, and when you enter your bedroom, there is a Chambermaid, waiting by the table, with some tea and sandwiches.

_Shit, I forgot all about the food._

When the maid sees you naked, her beautiful green eyes go really wide, and she picks up the bottom of her skirt, and lifts it, revealing her tight little slit. Maz just goes through to your walk in closet, without paying the maid any heed.

Dawn: Good evening, my Lord. My name is Dawn. How may I serve you? Are you, er, hungry?

You're not sure if she is talking about the sandwiches, or her waiting snatch, but your would happily eat both.

(y/n): I am hungry Dawn, but I don't think I have time to eat.

She squirms a little, and lifts her skirt slightly higher, and now you're sure she is referring to you eating her.

Dawn: Not even a little nibble, my Lord.

She looks longingly down at your manhood, and squirms again, and you see a little droplet of her juices, squeeze out from between her lips, and drop to the floor.

Dawn: I have seen you naked, my Lord. Seriously, it will only take a nibble.

(y/n): I would love a little nibble, but I'm afraid that I will become aroused. It's not just the time taken to nibble, but also the time I would require to calm down enough to dress afterwards.

Dawn looks very disappointed, but she continues to smile.

Dawn: I understand my Lord.

Maz: It's my job to dress you, my Lord, so if there is any difficulty, I will do what is required to alleviate the problem.

Maz is already back with your clothes, and she is eagerly, looking down at your manhood.

_Is she suggesting that she gives me a blowjob, while I go down on Dawn? It's cool how there is no jealousy between them, but... wow._

Dawn suddenly looks so hopeful, that you really don't want to let her down again. You walk over to her, sweep the food and drinks off of the table, and lift her up and put her down on the edge of the table. Those piercing green eyes shine, as you lower your head between her legs.

Dawn: Oh Satan, yes, my Lord.

Maz starts putting a shirt on you, which you are happy about, as it is distracting, and although it doesn't stop you from eliciting several loud moans from Dawn, as you start toying with her clit, it is helping you not get turned on yourself. Dawn is good to her word, and almost as soon as you touch her, you feel her muscles tighten. You flick her clit a couple more times, then you lower your mouth to her tiny hole, where a river of her juices is now flowing from her. Maz putting your shirt on, 'was' helping to distract you, but it is soon doing the opposite. As soon as Maz, who is still naked, starts leaning in to your back, her breasts pressing in to you, and puts her arms around you to do up the buttons, the squirming flowing pussy of Dawn, and Maz's closeness start to become too much for you. The lower her hands get, the more turned on you become, and as she does up the last button, your manhood can hold back no more, and starts demanding her attention. Maz reaches round and starts to run from the tip of your manhood, all the way down to your balls, where she gives a quick little squeeze, and then runs back up to your tip.

Dawn: AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Dawn thrusts her dripping snatch into your face, again and again, as you suck her juices from her, then she leans back on the table, and lets out a contented sigh.

Dawn: Oh, thank you, my Lord. Thank you.

(y/n): You are very welcome Dawn.

You stand up, and Dawn looks down at your rock hard rod, and licks her lips, and Maz, who is now coming around in front of you to 'sort your problem', looks disappointed that Dawn didn't last longer.

_She really did want to give me a blowjob, while I was eating Dawn out. Probably because she thinks I would enjoy a threesome. She really is the best Maid ever. Well, sorry Maz, that's very kind of you, but I don't have time today. Maybe some other time._

Maz: You could do her some more, Master. I'm sure it will make it faster to sort this little problem.

_Now that you put it that way Maz... No, I can't. Shit I am a perv. Must get down stairs._

(y/n): No, thank you Maz. I really don't have time. Don't think I'm not really tempted, but you two both have to leave, now.

Dawn jumps down off of the table, give you a wonderful smile, and starts towards the door, but Maz is still standing there, looking at your hardon.

Maz: But, Master, it's my job.

Dawn stops, a hopeful look on her face.

(y/n): I said 'you two both have to leave, now'.

Both girls look horrified, and set off towards their respective exits.

Maz,Dawn: Sorry, Master.

(y/n): Ladies?

Both girls stop in their tracks, and turn back to you, still looking distraught that they have upset you.

Maz,Dawn: Yes, Master?

(y/n): I'm not mad at you, not even slightly, so don't worry. It's just that you are both way too sexy, and if you don't leave now, I know how this goes, and that isn't with me ending up going down stairs any time soon.

Both girls look totally relieved, and beam you big smiles.

Maz,Dawn: Yes, Master.

(y/n): Maybe some other time, okay?

Maz,Dawn: Yes please, Master.

Maz: If I may, master, if you're not mad, could I please go through to the shower and retrieve my clothes?

(y/n): Yeah, no problem.

Dawn: Master, in that case, could I just go and clean up those things. You, er, made a bit of a mess.

She gives you a little smile, and you feel bad about how you just scared her, so you give a big sigh, and smile back.

(y/n): Okay.

You watch as she rushes back to the tea and sandwiches, and bends over straight legged, her skirt slipping down her back, to reveal her still glistening pussy. Her inner lips are flared wide, and ready to be penetrated, and your manhood throbs, as you desperately want to go over there and thrust yourself deep inside her.

_Bad move. Now it is going to be even harder to calm down._

You walk over to your bed, and collapse on it, your hardon pointing towards the sky. No matter how hard you try to clear your mind, images of either Maz, or Dawn, or most frequently, both at the same time, keep popping into your head. By the time you hear Maz come back from the shower room, you think that you are harder than you were when she left.

(y/n): Maz?

Maz: Yes, Master.

(y/n): Could you help.

Maz: Oh, yes my Lord.

Maz rushes over and positions herself between your legs.

Maz: Dawn, I require your assistance.

Dawn: Yes Miss.

(y/n): She doesn't need to…

Maz: Shhh. Time is an issue isn't it?

(y/n): Well, yes.

Maz: Well then. We will be done faster, if you have, er, multiple stimuli. And I assure you, Dawn is very happy to be able to help.

Dawn: Oh, yes Master, please let me help.

(y/n): I would love for you to help Dawn.

_I guess she is half the reason I have a problem…_

Dawn climbs on to the bed, near your head, and kneels there.

Dawn: What would you like for me to do, Master?

You indicate Maz, who is still naked, and looking eager to get started.

(y/n): She's the boss.

Both girls let out sweet little giggles, and they both seem more excited about doing this than you even are.

Maz: Pull up your skirt and hold it around your waist, and then sit on the Masters face.

Dawn bunches her skirt up around her waist, and then swings her leg over you, and is about to lower her dripping snatch onto your mouth when Maz stops her.

Maz: No, face towards the Master. I want him to be able to see you.

Dawn turns and straddles you facing you, and you grab her buttocks, eagerly pulling her pussy into you, as she lowers herself down. You hear a zipping noise, and you see Maz's little hands pull the top half of Dawn's uniform down, so that her entire uniform is now gathered at her waist, freeing her gigantic breasts. Dawn is almost as large as Akeno. You already have her clit in your mouth, and you immediately release her buttocks, and take ahold of amazing breasts and start to squeeze.

Dawn: Oh yes, Master. AHHH.

Dawn is already squirming, and you can feel a constant river of her juices flowing out onto your chin. Maz takes you into her mouth, and starts to perform her magic, and you just can't believe how lucky you are. Maz was totally right about Dawn facing you, as you watch her beautiful face as another orgasm thunders through her body. She looks down at you like you are some sort of God, but you know that it is these two that are Goddesses, and you may be in Hell, but it feels like Heaven. Maz is doing a fantastic job going down on your pulsating member, but her hands are working over the rest of your body. She gently runs her delicate hands over your abdomen, and your hips, your thighs, and your balls. She seems in no hurry, but that is doing wonders. You are so desperate for her to speed up, that it is just building the tension higher and higher. Dawn orgasms a third time, and the flood gates open, as she screams again and again. You let go of her breasts, grab her butt and pull her forward, so that her juices run straight into your mouth, then you bring your right hand over her leg and start to wiggle her clit, as you tongue toys with her inner lips.

Dawn: OH FUCK MASTER, OH FUCK MASTER, OH FUCK MASTER.

Another orgasm rips through Dawn's body, and she leans forward, puts her hands on her knees, and starts to ram her pussy into your face over and over again, and she is now almost continuously wailing. You don't think you can take much more of this, and Maz can sense it, and takes hold of your rod in both hands. Finally she gives you the speed you have been yearning for, running up and down your throbbing, pulsating manhood, as her mouth still works its wonder on your head. That's it, the tension that has built up has to be released.

Dawn: FUCK MASTER.

_FUCK MAZ._

Dawn screams again, as she is overcome with an epic orgasm. Her body bends, her hands shoot up to her head, which is thrown back, and she squirts straight in to your waiting mouth, filling it. Simultaneously, you fill Maz with a thunderous pump of your seed. She gobbles down mouthful after mouthful until you can come no more, and then you just relax totally contented. Dawn climbs off of you, and she almost looks in a daze.

Dawn: Oh Master, you were amazing.

(y/n): You two girls were amazing.

Maz: Was that your first time with two girls, Master?

(y/n): As far as I know.

Maz: So we were your first. Thank you, my Lord. It is a great honour.

Maz is planting little kisses all around your groin, and Dawn leans in and joins her. Dawns uniform is still all around her waist, and you have a fantastic sight of her ass and pussy, as she leans in and kisses your abdomen.

(y/n): Stop!

This attention from the girls is starting to arouse you once more, and you must get down stairs.

(y/n): This really is it, this time. You girls must leave. Thank you for everything. You were fucking amazing, but you are just far, far, too sexy.

Dawn pulls her dress back together, and picks up the tray she has your destroyed lunch on.

Dawn: Thank you so much, my Lord. I can never thank you enough.

She turns and runs to your door and leaves.

Maz is just finishing putting her uniform back on, and she holds up her hair, so that you can do the zip up. You get up and zip her up, then plant a little kiss on her bare nick, and a shiver runs through her body. Almost shyly, she looks back at you.

Maz: Did you enjoy that, Master?

(y/n): It was incredible Maz. You are incredible.

Maz: That was a little thank you, Master, for earlier.

(y/n): You don't need to thank me Maz. It's me that needs to thank you.

Maz: No Master. You are perfect.

With that, Maz gives you a little kiss on the cheek, and then skips over to her door, and she is gone.

_No Maz. You’re the one that is perfect._

You pick up your clothes, that Maz prepared for you, and quickly get dressed, still a little in shock at your amazing experience.

_Wow. These girls are going to be the death of me. There are far worse ways to die though._

_Shit, I really am late now. But, fuck 'em. They can wait._

You take a deep breath, and head down stairs.


	43. The best possible start

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 7) =====

When you enter the meeting room, it is buzzing. All of the people that attended the last meeting are there, mostly seated in the same positions, but there are dozens and dozens more people, some seated in the spare places at the table, and far more are lined up against the walls of the room. There are a few mingling around, but when you enter, the chatter dies down, and everyone makes way for you to get to your seat. When you get there, you notice that it is Akeno that is sitting next to you, when it was Koneko last time. You look around the table, and you see that Koneko is seated at the far end, and she has her face into the table, and her arms over her head.

(y/n): You okay Koneko?

Koneko: I'm fine.

You look at Akeno with a questioning expression, but she just shrugs.

Akeno: She was in the room when I got here, sitting down there. I don't know what's wrong with her.

You look back down at Koneko, but there is really nothing you can do for now, you will have to talk to her again after the meeting.

Michael: I think everyone is here, so let us get started. We are convened her today to fill (y/n)'s peerage, so that he will be ready to act as our joint task force, to be used to counter any acts of aggression from the Khaos Brigade.

Riser: Riser would like to know why this low class half Devil has been selected to head this most important position. We are led to believe that the fate of all of the major powers could depend on this task force, so why was he picked without everyone important being consulted?

Sirzechs: And who exactly do you think is more suitable?

Azazel: Let me guess, that would be you?

Riser: Well, yes, Riser would be far more suitable. Riser is a full blood from one of the top families, not a half-breed. A half-breed from some reject family, that we had to ostracize once before.

You feel your blood start to boil. This sort of 'high class' piece of shit is exactly what's wrong with Devil society from what you can see. You push your chair back and turn around to face this 'Riser'.

(y/n): Listen here dickhead. I didn't actually want to take this position. I had to be talked into it. But if they had told me that, if I didn't take it, it would go to a piece of shit like you, I would have signed up in a heartbeat.

Riser: Oh, he speaks. He's not a total ignoramus then. You never can tell with these low class Devils.

You feel Rias put a hand on your arm, to try and calm you, but the way this is going, it will take a whole army to keep you from smacking this fuck.

_Got to calm down. He's just an asshole, being an asshole._

(y/n): Oh, Riser, I know you. Aren't you the asshole that Issei beat up? Yeah, that's right. Issei, the worst Red Dragon Emperor ever, who couldn't even come close to competing with the Vanishing Dragon, kicked your ass. Sounds like your the man for the job alright.

A ripple of laughter goes around the room, but you can see the spark of hate in Riser's eyes, and you know this is going to end in conflict now.

_Shit. Just couldn't resist, could I?_

Sirzechs: Riser, the decision has been made.

Riser: Issei cheated. He never would have withstood Riser, if he hadn't used Holy Water, and sucker punched Riser with a Crucifix. And he never actually defeated Riser anyway, Sirzechs stopped the fight before it was concluded.

You bark out a laugh.

(y/n): So what you're saying, is Issei outsmarted you? Seriously, what kind of a moron does that make you.

Issei: Yeah, that's right... wait, what?

Riser: How dare you speak to Riser that way? Riser is the mighty Phoenix. Riser is immortal, and can regenerate any damage, making him invincible. And you are just a lowly Devil scum, that he would wipe off of his shoe before entering his home. Riser will teach you, you half-breed lowlife trash.

Riser takes a step in your direction, and from out of nowhere, one of the Parlour Maids, who was bringing in a tray of tea, drops the tray and speeds across the room to stand between Riser and you. You are shocked at how fast she moves, and she is blocking the route to you before the tray even hits the floor. Sil is also up, and she leaps up onto the table, and is running your way, but you put up a hand to stop her, and she freezes, still standing in the middle of the table.

Parlour Maid: Do not threaten the Master.

Riser: The insolence. A Maid telling the mighty Riser what to do.

Riser swings a swift backhand at the Maid, and he is far, far, faster than you expected. The Maid blocks with lightning speed, but it is still not fast enough, and Riser connects with the side of her face, and sends her flying.

Sirzechs: Riser!

Rias: Oh shit. Riser's dead.

The Maid is immediately trying to climb back to her feet, but you are already there by her side, and helping her up. Blood is running from a split lip, and her cheek is bruised and swollen. You have called your Sacred Gear, and you start to heal her face. She is still staring past you at Riser, looking furious, but you have a firm grip on her, holding her back. These Maids might be a force to be reckoned with, which you hadn't expected in the least, but Riser is stronger, so she has to stand down.

(y/n): It's okay. What's your name?

Prila: Prila, my Lord. I'm so sorry, my Lord, I failed you.

(y/n): No Prila. I failed you. No one is ever going to lay a finger on you again.

Her cheeks flush, and she almost looks starstruck as she looks at you, but you just give her a warm reassuring smile.

(y/n): Thanks for your help, Prila, but I'll take it from here. Okay?

Prila: Yes, my Lord.

You turn to face Riser, who has a smug expression on his face, but he sees the look in your eyes and his face drops. You walk towards him, and he backs away slightly, his eyes full of fear.

Akeno: Try not to kill him, (y/n).

Koneko: Kick his ass.

You put on a burst of super speed, and jab Riser in the face. You are surprised that he manages to initiate a block, but it is still too slow for you, and you connect with his nose. You only use a small fraction of your power, but still enough that there is a very satisfying crunching sound, and blood spurts out all around. Riser flies back, only to be stopped in his tracks by a giant of a Devil, who just shoves him back in your direction.

Riser: AHHHH. How dare you damage Riser's beautiful face.

(y/n): I guess you had better use your legendary regenerative power.

Riser: Riser is not healing. What have you done? Riser's beautiful face isn't healing.

A cute girl runs over to Riser, gives you a defiant stare, then produces a clear crystal vial from a pocket and unstoppers it.

Riser: Ravel, help Riser. This troglodyte has managed to hurt Riser's nose.

Ravel: I'm here brother.

Ravel pours a drop from the clear vial onto Riser's face, and waits, but then turns back and looks at you again with a panicked expression when nothing happens.

Ravel: What have you done to him?

(y/n): Er, broke his nose at a guess?

Ravel: No, why isn't he healing?

(y/n): I guess he's not as invincible as he thinks.

She is looking desperate now, and Riser is still not healing.

Ravel: Can you help him? I... I would do anything.

She starts to blush when she says 'I would do anything', and looks away.

_AGG, why do I have to be such a sucker for a pretty face._

(y/n): He disrespected one of my Maids. He deserves to stay like that for the rest of his life to remind him what a piece of shit he it.

Ravel: Please. I'll do anything at all. Anything.

_AHHH. I have no defense against the damsel in distress attack._

(y/n): Okay, kick him in the nuts as hard as you can, then I'll heal him.

Ravel: What? I can't do that. He's my brother.

(y/n): If you kick him, he will heal. Your choice.

Riser: My nose!

Tears start to run down Ravels cheeks, but she turns back to her brother, and pulls her foot back.

(y/n): Stop. You don't have to do it. But Prila can, if she wants to?

Prila: Oh, yes please, Master.

Ravel: Thank you Lord (y/n).

Prila moves in front of Riser, and he looks at her with contempt.

Riser: You keep away from me you bitch.

(y/n): Oh, now I'm going to have to hurt you again.

Ravil: Oh, please, my Lord. Don't hurt him. I will talk to him.

Ravel takes hold of Risers hands and looks at him pleadingly.

Ravel: Please brother. Just let the girl kick you once, then you can heal, and Lord (y/n) will heal your face.

Sirzechs: Is this really necessary (y/n)?

(y/n): And what would you do if he hit Grayfia? Supposing of course that she didn't kill him first.

Sirzechs: Yes, but…

(y/n): But what? Are my servants not worth defending? And don't you dare bring up any rank shit.

Sirzechs: Okay. Just get on with it then please. We need to get this meeting started.

(y/n): Well Riser? I want an apology for the 'bitch' comment first, then she kicks you, or you stay like that for life. Choose now, as Sirzechs is getting impatient.

Riser: Riser doesn't apologize to servants.

(y/n): Okay. Piss off then, you're not welcome here.

Ravel: No, no, no. Please brother. Please.

Riser looks almost incensed, but he turns to Prila, and after several deep breaths, he speaks through clenched teeth.

Riser: Sorry.

Before you can say anything else, Prila has closed the distance between herself and Riser, and strikes him in the groin, with great force. Riser goes flying, and crashes into the giant of a Devil again. This time he just bounces off, and crumples to the floor, wailing and holding his junk. Prila looks at him with disgust, spits at him, then turns and gives you a wonderful smile. Then she spins on her high heel, and marches over and starts to clean up the mess made by the tray she dropped.

Issei: I think I'm in love.

(y/n): Touch her and you're dead.

Ravel: Can you heal my brother now please, Lord (y/n).

Riser: Don't call him Lord.

Ravel: Stop talking brother.

(y/n): Yes, stop talking. You talk again, and 'I' will kick you between the legs, and I'm sure that is something you don't want broken for the rest of your life.

Riser goes pale, and closes his mouth tight. His regeneration has obviously worked on his groin, as he isn't wailing anymore, and you walk over and nonchalantly heal his face, then walk back to your seat without giving him a second look.

Sirzechs: Good, now that all the unnecessary drama is out of the way, can we start the meeting please?

Azazel: I thought that 'was' necessary myself. If someone questions your authority, they have to be dealt with. We want the leader of our task force to be someone that does not allow others to disrespect them.

Michael: I have to agree that (y/n) handled that well. Firm, but fair, and he showed mercy in the end.

Rias: I thought he was going to kill him.

Sil: He should have done.

Sil is still standing in the middle of the table, and she turns around and walks back to her chair. She jumps down off of the table, spinning in the air, to land in front of her seat, and as she falls, her skirt blows up in the air, revealing her neatly trimmed bush. Issei, who is sitting next to her, gawks at her open mouthed, not quite believing what he has just seen.

Issei: Pussyyyy.

Sil looks at him with revolution, grabs the back of his head, and slams his face into the table. Issei lets out a squeak, and sits up straight again, holding his bloody nose.

Issei: So worth it.

Michael: Okay, unless there is anyone else who challenges (y/n)'s qualifications for the position?

Everyone looks around, but no one stands forward, and looking satisfied, Michael continues.

Michael: Firstly, I would like to establish who from the other factions will be part of the peerage…

Grayfia: With all due respect, Micheal, I think the position of Queen should be filled, before any of the subordinate roles are filled, and I would like to put myself forward for that position.

Sirzechs: Grayfia, I will need you to stay by my side.

Grayfia: Wasn't it you that said "we will have to give up the strongest pieces from our own peerages"?

Sirzechs: Well, yes…

Grayfia: And who is the strongest Queen.

Sirzechs: Well, you.

Grayfia: And because of his inexperience, isn't it even more important that (y/n) has a strong and experienced Queen to help guide him.

Sirzechs: Well, yes…

Grayfia: And isn't the fate of the whole world potentially in the balance here?

Sirzechs: Yes…

Grayfia: And, as the Devil King, shouldn't you be setting an example, by offering up your strongest piece?

Sirzechs: Well, I suppose so…

Grayfia: Good, then it's settled.

Azazel: It would definitely be the best possible start for (y/n)'s peerage.

Michael: Thank you Sirzechs, for your generosity.

Sirzechs: Yeah. Sure.

Grayfia: And, in the interest of world safety, since there is no time to waste, I will consummate the bond in the old ways. I don't think we can waste any time solidifying the peerage.

Sirzechs: I don't think there is really any need for that.

Grayfia: You do agree that there is no faster way to establish the connection between Master and servants, so that a peerage is functioning efficiently?

Sirzechs: Well, yes, it is the fastest way, but... you never did that for me.

Grayfia: We were not in a position where time was such a commodity.

Asia: Does she mean what I think she means?

Akeno: Yes. She means that she will fuck (y/n), to cement their bond.

(y/n): Grayfia, you're Sirzech's Queen, I'm not sure how comfortable I am…

Grayfia: Do you find me so unattractive, that you can't face sleeping with me, even for the sake of keeping your friends safe?

(y/n): No, you're beautiful. Incredibly beautiful.

Grayfia: Oh, you're such a charmer (y/n), thank you. So, if you find me attractive, you want to risk everyone's safety because...?

(y/n): Well…

You look over at Sirzechs, and his expression says "just give up, you'll never win", and you can quite believe it. You look around at the other faces in the room, and all the women in attendance, have a strange look, that you can't quite place. Excitement maybe? The men on the other hand, either look jealous, or furious.

Grayfia: Good. That's sorted then?

(y/n): I guess.

Grayfia: Splendid. Over to you then Michael.


	44. The perfect peerage

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 8) =====

There is a momentary silence, as everyone, including you, seems a little shocked, and very impressed at how well Grayfia managed to manipulate the situation, and you can’t help but look at this beautiful, sexy woman and think about ‘consummating the bond’ with her. Michael is the first to recover, and thankfully, he takes control of the situation.

Michael: Oh, yes, thank you Lady Grayfia. Now that the Queen is sorted, we are back on track. So, I was saying, that before we fill (y/n)'s peerage, we should find places for the members from the other factions. Unless you have an objection, I think Irina would like to put herself forward to represent the Believes in God. You and her have had dealings before, so that should speed up her settling in to your peerage, and she is a Holy Sword user, so I believe she would make a fine Knight. Would she be satisfactory to you?

(y/n): Yes. I would love to have Irina join me.

Irina: Oh super. And I will do that consummate thingy too. It's the least I can do for the safety of the world and all that.

Michael: I don't think that will be necessary Irina.

Irina: Oh nonsense Chief Mike. We all need to make little sacrifices for the safety of the world. You're prepared to make the sacrifices aren't you (y/n)?

(y/n): Yeah…

Irina: Super. Then everything is settled.

Michael: Okay. I guess we move on to the Fallen Angels then. Azazel?

Azazel: I think my daughter would be the ideal candidate for a Bishop. You have already fought by her side, and she has very powerful attacking Magic. She, however, will not be consummating the bond.

Rai: Oh father, it's so cute how you think that I'll listen to you. I'll consummate the bond with this Devil until he can no longer walk. I'll show him how a Fallen Angel fucks. He won't know what day it is.

(y/n): No.

Azazel and Rai look over at you shocked.

Azazel: What do you mean no?

(y/n): I mean, I don't want her in my peerage.

Rai: What? You… you don't find be beautiful?

(y/n): Oh, you're stunning.

Rias: I've never heard (y/n) call anyone stunning before.

Rai looks at Rias as she says this, and goes bright red, then looks back at you, a look of desperation on her face.

Rai: Why then? Why don't you want me? Don't you think I'm powerful enough?

(y/n): Oh, I know how powerful you are. I was very impressed with you when we fought the Magicians.

Rai: So why?

(y/n): The majority of my peerage will be Devils, and you have such contempt for all Devils, that it could only be bad for the moral of the whole group if you were in it.

Azazel: He has a point Rai. No matter, we will find another Fallen…

Rai: No! I have to be in it. You can’t say no.

(y/n): I can, and I have.

Rai: No, please. I'm sorry. Please (y/n), I… I need this.

She looks at you and sees you still looking determined, and her expression turns to one of panic. She casts her eyes down to the table, wrings her hands, and starts talking again, but in a quiet voice.

Rai: I’m sorry, (y/n), I was wrong to act the way I did. Please forgive me. I can do better. I will do better. Give me a chance and I swear you won't regret it.

Everyone looks at you, and you take a big breath, and let out a long sigh.

(y/n): I'm sorry Rai. I just don't think I can do it. I have to think about everyone else in the peerage.

Rai glances up at you, then looks back down at the table, and speaks so quietly that you can hardly hear her.

Rai: I don't really have contempt for Devils. I... I'm jealous. I look at you and see the way you all get on, the way you are so close, and I don't have any of that. I don't have any friends as a Fallen Angel. Other than my Father, there is no one for me to love. I have to tell myself that I hate you, that you are all inferior, so that I can cope. I... I need to be part of your peerage. Please.

You sigh again. You certainly didn't expect this.

_If I have to have a Fallen Angel, it could be worse I suppose._

(y/n): I had better not regret this Rai.

Her face lights up, and you can see tears coming to her eyes.

Rai: I won't let you down. I promise.

(y/n): Okay, against my better judgment, you are in.

Rai: Thank you (y/n). Thank you.

Michael: Then there is just the candidate from the Northern Earth Gods. Odin, if you…

A beautiful girl that can only be a Valkyrie, thrusts her hand in the air.

Odin: Oh, put your hand down Rossweisse. You're just embarrassing yourself. You only put your hand up because you're a pathetic desperate spinster, and you think this is the only way you might ever get some. Allow me to apologize for her. She doesn't understand how unattractive desperation is. You failed to find a Hero, for hundreds of years when Valhalla was in its glory days, what makes you think you will ever find one now?

Rossweisse goes red, puts her hand down and looks away in shame.

Rossweisse: Sorry, my Lord.

Odin: That's better. Now…

(y/n): You may be a God, but that doesn't entitle you to treat her that way.

Odin: Well, it sort of does.

(y/n): Seriously, if you are an example of the sort of man these Heros she failed to hook up with were, then I can quite understand her still being single after hundreds of years. Don't listen to him Rossweisse, you're a beautiful girl, that any man would be lucky to be with.

Rossweisse looks up and you timidly and smiles.

Odin: It's not my fault she can't find a man.

(y/n): Seriously. She's a sexy girl. If she really wanted a man, she could go in to any bar or club in the world, and she would have to fight the men off.

Rossweisse: I would?

Odin: You see. She has no confidence. Men like a confident woman, who knows what she wants.

(y/n): It's no wonder that she has no confidence, the way you talk to her. How could she possibly feel good about herself, if you put down at every opportunity. You need to move into the twenty-first century. You're a freaking neanderthal, you misogynistic old fart.

There is a collective intake of breath as you say this, and then the room is silent, no one quite believing that you would talk to a God this way. Then Odin bursts out laughing.

Odin: I like this one. I like a man who speaks his mind. It seems you have picked a good man to run this little band. Bit soft on the women maybe, but he is young. I want my son Hermod to join you (y/n), as your Rook. He will teach you how to treat a woman…

(y/n): I want Rossweisse.

Odin: Rossweisse? Are you sure you don't just feel you will be too challenged having a real man around?

You bark out a laugh.

(y/n): I'm sure that all the women that want to be treated like shit, already know where to go. I think I'll be safe.

Odin: Well, I guess Rossweisse will be satisfactory.

Rossweisse: I'll do it. I'll do the thing.

Rossweisse goes bright red, and faceplants in to the table.

Rossweisse: That's if you want me to?

(y/n): I would be honored.

Still bright red, she looks up at you with an expression of joy, and you smile back at her.

Michael: Okay. That is now one member from each faction present. We have filled the Queen, a Bishop, a Knight, and a Rook. Now we will consider candidates for the remaining positions.

Suddenly, every female in the room, thrusts their hand in the air, and starts talking all at once, until Sirzechs voice can be heard above the cacophony.

Sirzechs: ENOUGH!

The room drops into silence, and you look around to see all the men looking at the women with 'what the fuck' expressions on their faces.

Sirzechs: I know all of you women want to sleep with (y/n), but that isn't sufficient qualification for the positions. We will consider one position at a time, and if you think you are the best candidate, raise your hand, but do not say anything unless we call on you.

Michael: Thank you Sirzechs. Okay, firstly, there is the position of Bishop.

A large percentage of the women raise their hands, including Asia, but thankfully, they all stay silent this time.

Azazel: I would think that the girls with the Twilight Healing Sacred Gear, would be very useful. It's always good to have a healer.

Michael: Yes, and her familiarity with (y/n), would be helpful too, considering the need for haste here.

Asia: I would still do the thing... if that would help.

Asia goes bright red and looks down at the table.

(y/n): I'm not sure I should take anyone from Rias's peerage. I don't want to weaken it.

Rias: You don't have to look at it as taking them. Asia will still be my Bishop. She will just be your Bishop too. I think she is the perfect candidate for the position.

(y/n): If Rias is fine with it, I am.

Aisa: Yes!...oops, sorry.

A little ripple of laughter runs through the crowd, and then Michael starts again.

Michael: Okay, now we need to select a Knight.

Again, the majority of the women raise their hands, this time including Xenovia.

Irina: I would vote for Xenovia, 'cos we have fought together loads, and stuff. And she kicks ass too, so…

Michael: Thank you for that, Irina.

Azazel: The girl has a point.

Michael: And again, she is very familiar with (y/n) already.

(y/n): I would love to have Xenovia, if that is okay with Rias?

Rias: Don't worry about me. We need to build you the best peerage possible.

Xenovia: I'm prepared to do the thing too.

Your heart skips a beat, thinking about doing 'the thing' with Xenovia, but you have to focus here.

Michael: Now for the position of Rook…

Koneko: That's my position.

Everyone looks over at Koneko, who is sitting up straight for the first time since the meeting has started, and you do a double take. She has breasts, but that isn't what shocks you the most. She has large cats ears coming out of the top of her head.

Azazel: A Nekomata. There certainly isn't going to be a better candidate for a Rook here.

Rias: Koneko!

Koneko: I had to Rias. I wasn't strong enough to protect (y/n). I would do anything to keep him safe.

Sirzechs: I don't think there is any question over who should be the Rook then.

Michael: No, I think you are right, if that is okay with you, (y/n).

(y/n): There is no one I would rather have at my side.

Koneko gives you a shy little smile, and she is obviously very self conscious of her new form. You just want to go over to her and embrace her, and let her know everything will be alright.

_She did this for me, and I can never pay her back._

Koneko: I would also, do the thing... if you don't find me too disgusting.

Koneko looks at you with a hopefully look in her eye.

(y/n): Never Koneko.

She puts her face to the table again, and a little sob escapes her.

Koneko: I understand.

(y/n): No you don't Koneko.

Koneko lifts her head, just enough that she can stare over the table at you, a glimmer of hope in her eyes, along with some newly formed tears.

(y/n): I mean, I would never find you disgusting. You're one of the most amazing girls I have ever met. And the fact that you would make this sacrifice to help me, you just blow me away Koneko, and I can never thank you enough. It might take a little while to get used to the ears…

Koneko sits up again, with a half smile on her face now, but she looks a little sheepish as a cat's tail snakes its way up beside her.

(y/n): And a tail... It doesn't change anything Koneko. You're still the cutest girl in school. Maybe even cuter with the ears and tail.

Koneko: You really mean that? I don't disgust you?

(y/n): Yes Koneko, I really mean that. You don't disgust me in the slightest. You're beautiful. And the more I look at them... I don't know, maybe the ears and tail are a bit kinky.

Koneko goes bright red, but she has a massive smile on her face.

Michael: Okay, er, that just leaves us with the Pawns.

Every girl in the place, except for those already in your peerage, Sill, and Serafall Leviathan, thrust their hands in the air. You look at Rias and Akeno, gobsmacked.

_They want to be my Pawns!_

(y/n): I want Rias and Akeno.

_If they are in my peerage, I can keep an eye on them. Keep them safe easier._

Rias: Thank you (y/n).

Akeno: And you better believe we will consummate the bond too. Over and over again, if given half a chance.

_Now there is the Akeno I expect. It almost seems a little like false bravado though._

(y/n): Well, we will have a talk about that after the meeting.

All of the girls from Rias's peerage stare at you, but you just ignore them for now. Your peerage is nearly full, and then you can chat.

Serafall: I think my Sona should be a candidate.

Sona: And Tsubaki, if you will take us

Tsubaki: Yes please.

(y/n): Certainly. You two will be great additions to the team.

Sona,Tsubaki: Thank you.

Sarafall: You're so lucky Sona. I wanted to join, but Sirzechs told me no. He said we would be far too busy.

Michael: That is four Pawns used, who else do we think?

Most of the women in the crowd are practically jumping up and down with their hands in the air, but you don't really know any of them, so you can't make an assessment of who would be worthy, but then you spot Ravel Phoenix. Unlike most of the girls, she isn't jumping up and down with a 'pick me' expression on her face. She isn't even looking in your direction. Her eyes are downcast, and she obviously doesn't expect to be picked, but her hand is in the air, so she obviously wants to be.

(y/n): I'll take Ravel.

She suddenly looks at you, like she can't quite believe what's happening.

(y/n): She tried to heal her brother, so she obviously has healing abilities, and a backup healer is never a bad thing.

Sirzechs: Are you sure you are not just picking her because she is cute, and you're getting carried away with the whole consummating the bond thing.

(y/n): Seriously? Yes she is very cute, but that is not the reason.

Ravel: I will consummate the bond.

You look over at her, and she goes red and looks away.

(y/n): The reason that I want her, is because she showed great humility in the incident with her brother, and to be honest, if I can inspire half the loyalty from her, that she showed to him, then she will be a massive asset.

She looks up at you again, but this time with a resolve on her face that tells you, that you are already on your way to earning that loyalty.

Michael: Three pawns left.

(y/n): I am going to stop there. I will save the last three pawns. My peerage is already very strong, and you never know when I will find someone that I just must add to the team.

There are a lot of complaints from the women who have been waiting to be picked, but Sirzechs stands up, and the room descends back in to silence.

Sirzechs: Well, there we have it. That concludes the forming of the peerage. Now the hard work begins.

Michael: Yes, thank you everyone for attending.

Grayfia gets up and walks over to you, and she puts her hands on your shoulders, then bends down so that her face is next to yours.

Grayfia: As your Queen, I should be the first to Consummate our bond.

You feel a great urge to get up now, take Grayfia to your room, and fuck her senseless, but you need to talk to Rias and your friends, and Grayfia will have to wait.

(y/n): Not today Grayfia. I need to spend some time with Rias and the girls. I promise I will see you, first thing tomorrow morning.

Grayfia stand up with a puzzled look on her face.

Grayfia: My, you are a special one. Okay, first thing tomorrow, (y/n). I will be expecting you.

(y/n): I look forward to it.

Rias jabs you in the side, and you turn and look at her.

(y/n): What? She's a beautiful woman.

Rias looks at you like you are incorrigible, but then her face softens.

Rias: Thank you for putting us first (y/n).

(y/n): You girls will always be first.

You create a magic circle to your room, and gesture to the girls to enter.

(y/n): Come to my room. We need to talk.


	45. So I guess you could call us your Harem?

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 9) =====

The girls all step into the circle you opened, and you follow them through. As you appear in your room, they all look at you, with concerned expressions on their faces.

(y/n): Look, I know that I'm going to be having sex with all of the member of the peerage, but I don't think that should include you five.

Rias,Akeno,Koneko,Asia,Xenovia: What?

(y/n): Well, with the rest of them, it will be just sex, but I really care about you five, well six, I know you're not in my peerage Sil, but this applies to you too. The point of having sex with my peerage, is so that our bond is strengthened. I can see that with the others, but I don't need that with you girls. We already have a the strongest of bonds. And if I was to have sex with any of you, it would need to be special, to mean something, not just 'because it's for the good of the world'...

Xenovia: So make it special.

(y/n): What?

Xenovia: Make it special. Can I have five minutes with (y/n) alone please?

Rias: Yes, of course. Come on girls, we will explore (y/n)'s walk in closet. I'm sure it is spectacular, if it's anything like ours.

Rias and the others all walk over to your walk in closet, and Xenovia takes your hand and walks you over to your bed. She sits down and pulls you down beside her. She looks like she wants to say something to you, but doesn't know how to start, and then a stream of words just bursts from her.

Xenovia: I love you (y/n). It's always been you. I should have told you sooner, but... I was scared. I know you love me too. I love you.

You just sit there speechless for a few seconds while Xenovia look at you.

Xenovia: You look sad. What's wrong? I thought... I know... that you love me too.

(y/n): I do Xenovia. I do love you too. More than you can possibly know, but…

Xenovia: But what? There is no but. I love you, you love me, nothing else matters.

(y/n): I really don't deserve you Xenovia…

Xenovia: Shouldn't I be the judge of that?

(y/n): Well, yes, but you don't know all the facts. Well, for starters there is Sil, we come as a package deal, and you know I will have to sleep with her sometimes…

Xenovia: I'm okay with that. I love Sil too.

(y/n): And then there is the Castle staff. I don't know if you know, but I swore that I would sleep with all of them too. And I've already started.

Xenovia: That doesn't matter, as long as you love me.

(y/n): And then, there is the peerage, that as you know, I'm now going to be sleeping with all of them…

Xenovia reaches over and kisses you on the mouth, and you can't help but respond. While she is kissing you, you feel her start to undo your pants. You jump, and go to stop her, but she resists you, forces your hand away, and goes back to work on your fly. With an eagerness, she yanks your pants open, and she quickly has your manhood free, all the while continuing your kiss. You feel her strong slender fingers wrap around you and pull you out, but for once today, your manhood isn't responding, probably because you still can't see how this isn't going to end in tears. She starts to play with you, gently running a finger over your head, and down your length, and then you do start to respond. She continues to kiss you deeply, as your rod hardens, and she starts to rub you up and down. She finally breaks off the kiss, and stays with her face inches from yours, staring into your eyes.

(y/n): Ahh, Xenovia, that feel so good, but the others…

Xenovia: Shhhh. Don't worry about the others.

(y/n): But that's the problem. Ahh. You haven't heard the worst. Ahh.

It feels so good, this girl that you love, stroking your rock hard rod. You just want to let her continue, but you have to tell her.

(y/n): Xenovia, it isn't just you I love. Ahh. Earlier, Akeno told me she was in love, and I felt jealous of whoever it was, and I realised that I loved her too…

The bed moves, as Akeno sits down on your other side, and she adds her hand to Xenovias, and they both rub you up and down in sync.

(y/n): What the...?

Akeno: I was talking about you earlier. It's you I'm in love with (y/n). I love you.

(y/n): Ahh, I love you too Akeno. Shit, I don't deserve this. Ahh.

You look over at Xenovia, and she smiles at you reassuringly.

Xenovia: It's okay.

(y/n): But I'm an asshole. I love you both. I love all of you girls. I told…

You feel the bed move as if someone has climbed on behind you, and another hand comes around from behind, between you and Xenovia.

Sil: I love that you think of us as a package deal, Master.

Sil's hand joins the party on your rod, and you don't know how much more of this you can take.

Asia: So does that mean you love me too?

(y/n): Asia?

Asia is at your other ear, and slips her dainty hand between Akeno and you.

Asia: You are the dense guy that I love (y/n). I love you.

Her hand joins the others as they slowly rub up and down.

(y/n): Ahh fuck Asia. Yes I love you. Ahh.

You now have Xenovia's right hand and Akeno's left hand at the base of your rod, and Sil's right hand and Asia's left hand above that, and it feels incredible. Then Rias steps out in front of you. She squats down between your legs, and adds her right hand above Asia's hand, and even your monster member is starting to get crowded.

Rias: You told me you loved me, and I never said it back. I'm sorry. I love you too (y/n). I'm sorry I lied to you about just being friends. I have always wanted you.

Your hips thrust as Rias says this, and you just can't believe what is happening.

(y/n): AHH, fuck I love you Rias.

Then Rias moves to the side to allow room for Koneko, who squats down next to her, and takes her place on your rod with her little left hand.

Koneko: You know I love you.

(y/n): You know I love you too Koneko.

Koneko: Don't expect it to always be like this you perv.

(y/n): I won't Koneko. I don't deserve one of you amazing girls, let alone all six, and at the same time... AHH FUCK.

You're not going to last much longer, but all six hands maintain their steady pace.

Rias: So you love all of us?

(y/n): Yes.

Rias: And we all love you?

(y/n): Yes.

Rias: So I guess you could call us your Harem?

(y/n): Fuck yes. I'm the luckiest Devil alive. AHHH FUCK. Yes, be my Harem. I love you all. AHH.

All of the girls smile at each other, then Xenovia puts her left hand in the center of your chest and pushes you back so that you are lying on the bed, giving Sil and Asia better access to your manhood. They move forward on their knees, and you get an amazing view up both of their skirts. Asia's little white panties are tight into her pussy slit, and there is a dark damp patch over her hole. Sil has no undies on, and you can see her open inner lips, glistening with her juices, and begging to be kissed. The girls all start to move their hands up and down faster, and then they start to each take it in turns to bob their head in, suck the head of your throbbing member, and move back out for the next girl, like some sort of amazing game of parse the parcel, where no one knows who will win the prize. As it goes around the girls, you gaze at those incredible pussies right in front of you. Asia’s panties are now soaked, and Sil’s juices are running down her leg. The girls are obviously enjoying this as much as you are. It’s Rias’s turn, and you stare into those beautiful sea-green eyes, as she opens wide and takes your member into her mouth. She gives you a short hard suck, then pulls her head back up, her saliva running down your rod, and she gives you a wonderful smile, all the while, staring back into your eyes. It’s Koneko’s turn, and you look into her new cat like eyes as she takes you into her mouth. She is obviously still self conscious as she just glances into your eyes and then looks away, but she sucks on you at least as enthusiastically as Rias, and your hips thrust. You are in ecstasy, and you don’t know how much longer you can last. You think you will fill Xenovia’s mouth as she sucks on you, but then it goes on to Sil. You watch her tight ass as she bobs in and sucks on you, and as she is pulling away, she flicks her tongue back and forth rapidly, teasing the tip your rod. Her saliva runs down your rod, mingling with the rest, and your muscles tense and your hips thrust again.

(y/n): AHH, FUCK.

The girls hand are running up and down your manhood at speed now, and they know you are reaching the end, as your member throbs over and over again. Asia leans in, and you watch those little, soaked, white undies, as she takes you in and sucks. Her hips are gyrating as she pulls off, and she plants a dainty little kiss on the end of you rod. You can take no more, and you thrust your hips, as a river of your seed bursts forth from you and blasts into the air. Part hits Asia's cheek, and shoots aff at Akeno, who is moving in for the next mouthful, and the rest shoots straight up and rains down on the girls all awaiting their next turn. The girls all let out little cries of glee and your hips thrust again, but Akeno is in quick enough for the next pump, and she takes it down and quickly backs off for Rias to take her turn. Rias can't get in in time, and the next ejaculation strikes her in the face and sprays everywhere. Koneko is already pushing Rias out of the way, and manages to clamp her lips around you, before the next thrust, and you fill her little mouth, before she backs off for Xenovia. You are mostly spent by now, and Xenovia sucks your next pump straight down, before passing you on to Sil. Each girl takes a turn sucking on you, trying to empty you of your last drop, until it has gone around a couple more times. You suck in a deep breath and relax, not quite sure what you did to be this lucky.

(y/n): You girls are fucking amazing.

Akeno: That's something that the rest of your Harem can never take from us.

(y/n): Rest of my Harem? I…

Rias: Don't you dare say you don't have any more in your Harem. You think the rest of your peerage are going to stop after just one time? But this was special. This was just for us.

You look from face to face of your amazing Harem, and you almost laugh, seeing the amount of your seed plastered all over their faces, and in their hair.

(y/n): How would you six like to be the first to try out my hot springs?


	46. That will be our little secret

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 10) =====

Apparently, you don't need a changing room, because as soon as you show the girls the hot spring, they start to strip off as they run down the stairs, dropping their clothes wherever they fall. Akeno is the first in to a pool, running at top speed, her mammoth breasts flying around. She is soon followed by Rias, and they both climb into the largest pool, and start to swim. You climb in, and the water is the perfect temperature to swim, so you join them swimming for a while, then when you've had enough, you climb out, and head to one of the smaller steaming pools. All the girls, except for Akeno, who continues to swim, follow you out, and as soon as you sit in the water, they all swarm you, trying to get as close to you as possible. Xenovia grabs ahold of your left arm, and Sil, grabs your right, but then Koneko sits down on your lap. Thankfully, your manhood is behaving right now, but since everyone is naked, you hope Koneko sits still. She leans back into you, and you notice again how her breasts are so much bigger than they were before her transformation.

Koneko: You don't like them do you?

(y/n): Huh?

Koneko: My breasts. You were staring at them. You don't like them.

(y/n): Oh, sorry Koneko. No, they're beautiful. It's just that, it's a bit sudden.

Koneko: Not as sudden as my ears.

You laugh, and reach up and scratch behind one ear as you would a cat.

Koneko: Ahhh.

She immediately starts to squirm, and you realise how bad an idea that was. Your manhood starts to respond to the contact, and Koneko suddenly turns to look up at you, her face going red.

(y/n): I'm so sorry Koneko.

Koneko: No. That's okay. She nuzzles back into you, and she pulls your arms around her so that you are hugging her, which isn't easy, as Xenovia and Sil are each hugging a bicep.

Koneko: I'm more mature... In nekomata years. I'm baby making age, you know?

(y/n): Oh?

Koneko: Don't worry though. I'm not is season. We don't want sex if we are not in season, but... once we are in heat, we can become... predatory.

She looks back up at you with a worried expression.

Koneko: I know that you said that you like that I have a 'strong moral compass', but I'm afraid that you wont like me when I'm in heat.

(y/n): Koneko, I love everything about you, and with people you love, you have to take the good with the bad. We will handle you being in heat when it happens... and you never know, maybe I will like a predatory Koneko.

Koneko: Perv.

(y/n): Maybe a little.

Koneko smiles, nuzzles back into you again, and you close your eyes, contented.

_Who would have thought, from finding out I was a Devil, what... ten days ago... that so much could happen, and it would all bring me to here? I almost feel bad for all the shit I gave Issei about wanting to be a Harem King, 'cos I do have to admit, it is fucking awesome._

Rias: Can (y/n) and I have a little time please girls.

You open your eyes to find Rias standing in front of you, little water droplets are hanging from her nipples and her scarlet bush, and she looks good. Your manhood starts to respond, which is not what you want with Koneko still in your lap. Koneko, obviously feeling your reaction to Rias, gives you another look, and then gets up and goes to another steaming pool, followed by Asia, Sil, and Xenovia. Rias moves closer to you, that scarlet bush and tight slit right in front of your face. You look up at her, conscious of the fact that the head of your rod is now sticking out of the water, demanding her attention. Rias glances down at it, then back at your face, and you can't believe it, but she looks almost shy.

Rias: I, er, I came to ask for you to return the favour.

Your heart skips a beat.

_She wouldn't be this shy if she just wanted a massage._

(y/n): Well, I think I did say 'anytime'.

You indicate for Rias to come closer, and she takes another tentative step forward, and you reach up and take hold of her hips. You pull her closer and closer, and she straddles your legs and steps right up to you. You look up at her beautiful breasts, and you can see that her breath is coming fast. You reach up with both hands and take hold of her breasts and gently squeeze. She lets out a little cry, and you pinch her now solid nipples. You run your fingers slowly down her back, and when you reach her butt, you take a firm grip, and pull her in the last few inches, and you lean in and kiss the top of her slit. She lets out a moan, and you continue to place little kisses all the way down, until, when you are at the base of her slit, her knees give a little, and she puts both hand on your head to steady herself. You run the tip of your tongue up her slit, without enough force to push past her lips and back down again, and Rias's knees give once more, thrusting her snatch into you. You gently force your tongue inside her slit, seeking out her inner lips, and the source of the juices now running from her. You toy with her inner lips with the tip of your tongue, then force your mouth inside her slit, and suck her inner lips into your mouth, just letting her juices flow into you.

Rias: Ahh, thank you.

You slip your tongue into her hole, coming up against her hymen, and you tease it, and her knees give again as she moans once more. She lifts her left leg, and puts it over your right shoulder, her soft thigh pressing against your cheek, and her heel pressing into your back, pulling you into her, and the tip of your tongue goes inside her. She lets out a loud moan, and you pull your tongue back and start to toy with the base of her clit.

Rias: Oh Satan, (y/n).

You take her clit into your mouth, and lightly suck it, then start to wiggle it around, and Rias's hips start to gyrate, and her moans get louder.

Rias: AHH, yes.

Akeno comes bounding into your pool, splashing water, then sees you and Rias, and comes over to you.

Akeno: That large pool, really is the perfect temperature to swim in.

Rias: AHH, fuck off Akeno.

Akeno: Don't be like that, we're all friends here.

You lower your tongue back to Rias's hole, and lap up the juices pouring from it, and she thrusts her snatch into your face again, then Akeno is behind her, and taking hold of her breasts and squeezing.

Rias: AHH, Akeno!

Akeno: Shhh, you know you like it.

The tip of your tongue is inside Rias's virgin hole again, and she is pushing down on it.

Rias: AHH, push it in. AHH, FUCK.

It's too tight, so you go back up and play with her clit, while you take the middle finger on your right hand, and ease that up inside her. She immediately thrusts down onto it and screams, as your whole finger disappears inside her. You start working it in and out, as you continue to toy with her clit, and Rias is moaning almost continuously now. You speed up your fingering of Rias's virgin hole, faster and faster until you are using super speed, and her head shoots back.

Rias: OH FUUUUUCK, AHHH, AHHH, AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHH.

Rias's juices gush out of her, into the steaming pool, and her right leg gives entirely, so she is just supported by her leg over your shoulder, your finger inside her, and Akeno's grip on her breasts. She sags, and leans forward, her hands on your head taking her weight, until her leg regains its strength. You pull your finger out of her, and lower your tongue back down and caress her hole, taking in the remainder of her juices. Rias is just panting, and trying to pull herself together, as you continue to enjoy yourself with her pussy, your hand back on her buttocks, holding her in place.

Rias: Leave Akeno.

You hear Akeno splashing away, and you can feel Rias stroking your hair, then she gently forces your head away from her and looks down at you with a totally contented look on her face.

Rias: Thank you.

(y/n): Thank you. I enjoyed that as much as you did.

Rias: Oh no. Not even close.

She sits down on your lap, facing you, your rock hard rod sticking up between you, and gives you a slightly concerned look.

Rias: Are you not going to ask?

(y/n): I figured it was none of my business.

Rias: You must have been surprised to find out that I'm still a virgin?

(y/n): As I said, not really my business. I was surprised, but…

Rias: I was saving myself for Issei, but then you came along, and now... I guess I'm saving myself for someone else.

(y/n): Not for too long I hope.

Rias: Who said it was you I was saving myself for?

You put your head back and let out a laugh, then look back at Rias's beautiful face.

(y/n): Well, that told…

Rias: You won't have to wait long (y/n). Although, I'm not sure you'll have time for me in your busy schedule.

(y/n): I'll always make time for you Rias.

She smiles at you, then looks down at your manhood and licks her lips.

Rias: I can't monopolise you for much longer, but I could quickly... you know.

(y/n): If you don't have long, there is only one thing I want to do.

You slide your hand up under Rias's crimson hair, to the back of her neck, and pull her in for a kiss. She lets out a little squeal as you surprise her, but then she responds, and returns your kiss with equal passion. You continue to kiss, and Rias eases her body away slightly, and starts rubbing you under the water, when you hear Asia clear her throat.

Asia: Er, excuse me Rias, but is it my turn now?

Momentarily, Rias looks annoyed, as she stops kissing you, but then her features soften and she smiles at Asia.

Rias: Yes, I guess I am being a bit too selfish. I'll go and swim with Akeno, and make sure she doesn't come and interfere with your private time, like she did with me.

Asia: Thank you Rias.

Rias stands up, leans down and putting one hand either side of your head, kisses you in the center of your head, then she climbs out of the pool and heads off after Akeno. You look over at Asia, and she is bright red, and can't seem to look you in the eye. She is naked, but she is standing as if she is not totally comfortable showing it off to you.

(y/n): You know, you have an absolutely incredible body Asia, but if your not comfortable…

Asia: I want you to see it.

She walks closer, so that she is on the edge of the pool, and stand with her legs slightly parted and her hands by her sides.

Asia: You really like it?

(y/n): Yes, Asia, I really like it.

She sits down on the edge of the pool, and opens her legs farther, so that you have a fantastic view of her pussy, then she slides her hands between her legs and pulls her lips apart. She can't look at you as she does this, and just looks to the far side of the pool.

Asia: I know you like my breasts, but what about down there?

You stand up in the pool, take Asia's head and turn it to face you. She sees your throbbing monster standing to attention between you, and sucks in a breath, but then looks up at you, still looking totally shy.

(y/n): Asia, there isn't a single part of your beautiful body that I don't want to be kissing right now.

Her eyes go big, then she looks down at your manhood, then back up again.

Asia: Really?

(y/n): Yes really.

Asia: Yes please.

You kiss her forehead, then her nose, then her lips, and a little shiver goes through her, then you kiss her throat, then her chest above her breasts, then the side of right breast, then the nipple. Her heart is beating so fast, but so is yours, and you look down at her beautiful legs. You kiss her just above her navel, then just below it, then in the middle of her neat little bush, and she sucks in another large breath. You look down at her amazing pussy, where she is still holding her lips apart, but she is shaking now.

(y/n): I don't have to do this…

Asia: Please.

You ease her legs wider, and kiss her inner thigh, then her groin, then the fingers that are holding her lips open, and she lets out a moan. You take hold of her little hands, and you steady them, as you start to lick all around inside her pussy, avoiding her clit and her inner lips.

Asia: Oooh, Please (y/n).

You take her little clit into your mouth, and gently suck it, and she lets out another moan and lies back on the smooth rock, as her hips give a little thrust.

Asia: Oooh, (y/n), I love you.

You gently tease her clit, and she quietly moans, and her hips start to rhythmically thrust. You take her glistening inner lips into your mouth and drink down the little stream of her juices, and her moans get louder.

Asia: Oh, (y/n).

You start to jerk her clit around with your tongue, and her body tenses.

Asia: Ooohh, oohhh, ooh, ooh, ooooohhh.

Asia's body juders, and she lifts her head up and gives you a big smile.

Asia: Thank you (y/n), that was, AHHHH.

Her little orgasm doesn't stop you, and you persist with her clit, becoming even more aggressive with it.

Asia AHHH, God.

You slide your hands up her body, and take a firm hold of her amazing breasts, and start to squeeze them, and she suddenly brings her legs up and wraps them around you, and starts to pull you into her squirming pussy.

Asia: AHHH, GOD, (y/n).

She lets go of her pussy lips, and grasps your head with both hands and pushes your face into her dripping snatch, but you are already forcing yourself into her, having no mercy on her clit.

Asia: AHHH, AHHH, AHHH, GOD, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH. AHHHHH.

Asia bucks as an orgasm rips through her body, then relaxes her grip on you, and unclasps her legs, and you lower your mouth, and drink her juices from her, as she just pants and tries to recover.

Asia: Oh God (y/n)... I never knew it could be like that... Thank you.

(y/n): Thank you Asia. I've wanted to kiss that beautiful pussy of yours for a while now.

Asia: You have?

You come up out of the water and lie on Asia, your elbows propping you up either side of her, and your rock hard rod running up over her open slit. Your face is just inches from hers, and you stare into those beautiful green eyes.

(y/n): Ever since the night you slept in my bed for the first time. Why do you think I had to sleep on the floor.

Asia doesn't say anything. Her cheeks are flushed, and her legs slowly come back up and grip you. Her hands come around you, and she lightly runs her fingers up and down your back.

Asia: I could just stay like this forever, but I should go, so that someone else can have some time with you.

Asia doesn't start to move, and you lean in and kiss her on the lips.

(y/n): You don't have to go yet.

Asia: I do, because I really want you... want you... inside me.

Asia goes bright red and turns her head to the side. You reach back and pull her legs apart, and start to kiss back down her body, towards her waiting treasure.

(y/n): If you are really sure Asia, then I would love to accommodate your desires…

You kiss down as far as her beautiful flat stomach, when she suddenly wraps her legs back around you and grabs ahold of your arms.

Asia: No you can't. I have to go.

(y/n): What's wrong Asia? Did I do something wrong?

Asia: No, no. You're wonderful. It's just... we all agreed who would be the first.

(y/n): You did, did you?

Asia: You're not mad are you? I mean, you want all of us, don't you?

(y/n): Yes, I do want all of you, but it does seem a bit manipulative. You don't trust me to be fair with my time?

Asia: No, it's not that. You are mad at us aren't you? It's just, that we all agreed that this girl should be the first. She earned it. So we all agreed that we would let her be the first to give herself to you. Please don't be mad.

(y/n): No, I guess I'm not mad. It's up to you if and when you offer yourself to me. As long as it isn't something like Rias using her authority to dictate the order, because as far as I'm concerned you are all equal.

Asia: No, Rias agrees that we are all equal, although, I think she struggles a bit with it sometimes, but she does agree, that when it comes to you, she is not our master.

(y/n): Good.

Asia: And... we only agreed on who deserved to go first... we are all allowed to... well…

(y/n): Are you saying that you would like to put yourself forward for 'second', Asia?

Asia: If you want me?

(y/n): Oh, I really want you Asia, but... let's just say that I like to be a little more spontaneous than you girls. It's all a bit too clinical to say "you're first, you're second...", we'll just have to see where circumstances takes us.

Asia: I understand, ahhhh.

You give Asia's clit a little suck, then move back up so that you are face to face. You smile at her, then move in and kiss her, sliding your tongue inside her mouth. She surprises you by returning your kiss with hunger. You continue to kiss her deeply, until you hear someone clearing their throat close by.

Asia: Oh, I'm sorry. I'm sorry.

You look up and see Akeno, her arms crossed under her enormous breasts.

Akeno: That's okay Asia. I know it's easy to get distracted when you're with (y/n), but we all have to share. It sounded like you enjoyed yourself, anyway?

Asia bobs her head in, gives you a quick peck on the lips, and squirms out from underneath you.

Asia: Very much so.

Asia hurries off, and Akeno steps down into the pool, and you turn and sit back down. Your manhood is still rock solid, and poking out of the water, and Akeno glances at it and goes red. She suddenly looks a bit shy, and she walks up to you, and sits on your lap, facing away from you. She takes your hands and pulls them around herself, and leans back into you.

Akeno: I know you don't like my breasts, but do you think you could play with them for a little while.

You reach up and take one of Akeno's mammoth breasts in each hand and start to squeeze them.

(y/n): You girls just keep on putting words into my mouth. I love your breasts Akeno. They are glorious breasts. Okay? I love all breasts.

You take hold of Akeno's nipples and gently pinch them, then pull on them, and she lets out a little moan.

(y/n): If you turn around, I will show you how much I love them.

Akeno scoots around, so that she is sitting sideways on your lap, then lifts one of her long legs up and over, so that she is facing you. You take her left breasts in both of your hands, and pull it up to your mouth, where you start to plant little kisses all around her nipple. She lets out another moan, and starts to squeeze her right breast herself. Her nipple is fully erect now, and you take it into your mouth, and start to tease it with your tongue. She moans again, and her hips do a little thrust. You start to suck on her nipple, and she drives her right hand down between her legs, and starts to wiggle her clit. Her moans get louder, and start to come more frequently, until she suddenly stands up, her dripping pussy right in front of your face. It's a beautiful sight, watching her force her clit from side to side, and thrusting her hips, and you slide two fingers up, and slip them inside her. She is so wet, her juices are just running down your arm, and you start to work your fingers in and out. She pinches her clit, and starts pulling on it, and you just want to take it into your mouth, but you leave it to her, and start to kiss all around her groin, her hip, her inner thigh. She releases her clit, and moves her fingers down to her dripping hole, and you pull your fingers out to make way for her, and immediately move in and take her clit into your mouth and start to suck. Her knees go, and she thrusts herself into you, her own fingers working in and out of her furiously. Her head slams back, and she screams as an orgasm takes her, and she forces your head away with her left hand, and sticks the two fingers of her right hand, that were just inside her, in to your mouth. You suck her juices from her fingers, and she drops down, straight onto your rod, plunging it up inside her. She screams louder still, and you feel the walls of her pussy clamp down on you, and she lifts up and drops down again to a third scream. Finally she stills, your rod still inside her, and her fingers still inside your mouth. She puts her index finger of her left hand to her lips to shush you, then pulls her fingers from your mouth, and leans in to whisper in your ear.

Akeno: That will be our little secret.

_You bad girl Akeno. I guess technically, we didn't fuck, it was more like, you used my manhood to help with your mastibation, but I'm not sure he others would see it that way._

Your manhood throbs, inside Akeno's tight hole, and you can see that she looks torn. She so wants to stay with you. To ride you until you explode inside her. But she has already pushed the boundary of her promise as far as she can, and regretfully, she lifts her self off of you, and stands back up. You grasp her buttocks, and force your face between her legs, lapping her still flowing juices, directly from her hole, then you also stand up. Akeno looks down at your rock hard monster, blushes and rips her gaze away, turning to leave. You take ahold of her shoulders, and pull her back to face you. She doesn't struggle, but she won't look at you. You take her chin, and pull her head round, then kiss her on the lips. For a fraction of a second, Akeno tries to pull away, and then she melts in to you. She puts her arms around you, and hugs you tight, her enormous breasts, and your throbbing manhood squashed between you.

(y/n): I need you Akeno.

Akeno: Ahhhh.

Akeno's hips thrust, forcing her swollen clit into your rock hard rod. She rubs into you a couple of times as her body judders, then she breaks away from you, and fleas the pool.

(y/n): Akeno.

_Shit._

You slump back down at the side of the pool, your manhood aching to be inside one of the girls.

_Did she just orgasm, just from me saying I needed her?_

_Shit, when she sat on my rod, I thought it was her that was going to give herself to me first._

_It's okay for the girls to plan this lovely fair sharing of my time, but they obviously don't realise that every girl I see, I become more desperate to fuck one of them senseless._

You sit and wait patiently to see which girl will come to you next.


	47. Please, Master, please

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 11) =====

You aren't sitting there long, before Koneko walks up and sits next to you, on the edge of your pool.

Koneko: Hi.

(y/n): Hi Koneko.

She lies back, like Asia did, and holds her little pussy lips open, and spreads her legs wide.

Koneko: You can eat me too now, if you like.

You come up out of the water, between Koneko's legs, past that seriously tempting waiting pussy, and plant a little kiss on Koneko's flat belly. She flinches, then lifts her head to watch you, as you drag yourself out of the pool, and lie next to her. Your hardon is still throbbing away, but Koneko hardly gives it a glance.

Koneko: What?

You twist to your side slightly, look over at Koneko, and give her a smile.

Koneko: You don't want me?

(y/n): Oh, you don't know how much I want you Koneko. And, although I would love to eat you, that's not what I'm desperate for.

She glances down at your manhood once more, and then back up at your face. She lets go of her pussy, where she was still holding her lips open, and rests her arms down next to her.

Koneko: So why then? Are you sure it's not because of these?

Koneko indicates her ears, and waggles her tail a bit, a look of concern on her face.

(y/n): No, it's nothing to do with your ears and tail Koneko. In fact, they are looking a little kinky to me right now, although that could have something to do with how desperate I'm feeling thanks to you girls.

Koneko: Perv.

(y/n): Do you really think I'm a perv?

Koneko: If you were really a perv, I wouldn't love you. So if it isn't the ears, why don't you want me? You enjoyed yourself with everyone else.

(y/n): You said that you were not interested in sex right now. Not until you're in heat.

Koneko: But you still want me?

(y/n): Yes Koneko. Very much so.

Koneko: We can still do it, you know? Even when we're not in heat. Nekomata us sex as a weapon, because we don't need it, but men still find us desirable. I would never use it as a weapon, but I would let you do it with me... to make you happy.

(y/n): I'm happy to wait until you want me Koneko. If it is a month, or a year, or a hundred years. I will be ready for you when you really want to do it with me.

Koneko looks down at your hardon, and then back at your face.

Koneko: It's strange, you know? Up until I changed into my true form, every time I saw you naked, especially if you were... hard, I wanted you inside me. I needed you inside me. Now when I look at it, I don't feel anything. I still want you inside me, because I love you, and I want to make you happy, but I don't need it for myself anymore. I'm sorry (y/n).

(y/n): I know why you did it Koneko. You did it so that you were strong enough to be able to protect me. You made this sacrifice for me. I can never repay that kindness Koneko. You are a very special girl.

Koneko's hands go back down between her legs, and she pulls her pussy lips wide again.

Koneko: Are you sure you don't want to eat me? I don't mind. It's just... I worry…

(y/n): You think that, if I'm having sex with the others, that you will fall down the pecking order?

Koneko: Well, sort of. I know that you won't mean to, but I do worry that, having sex with the other girls will bring you closer to them, and…

(y/n): Think of this Koneko. A little boy has so many fantastic toys, that he doesn't know what to do. He plays with them all, every day, and has a great deal of fun. He's really happy. But there is one toy, that he only ever gets to play with on his birthday. Which toy do you think he would look forward to playing with the most?

You look down at Koneko's little pussy, and lick your lips.

(y/n): Or a king, who has a great feast every day, where he gets to eat all of his favorite foods, except for one. That one food he only gets to eat on special occasions. Which food do you think will make his mouth water the most?

Koneko blushes slightly, and lets go of her pussy once more, but she is smiling now.

Koneko: So, I make your mouth water, do I?

(y/n): Yes you do Koneko. You are my special little meal, that I will have to wait for. But I'm sure you will be well worth the wait.

Koneko: I hope so.

Koneko looks down at your manhood, that is still throbbing away, and looks back at you again.

Koneko: I'm sorry about that. I shouldn't have come over here. I've made it worse, haven't I?

(y/n): Well, sort of. Whos fantastic idea was it for you all to come over here, and let me eat you, turning me on more and more with every girl, and me not be able to actually get any release until, I'm assuming, the last girl? Was that the plan. Get me totally worked up, for the one chosen to go first?

Koneko: It was Rias's plan, but she was just trying to be fair. We all agreed that Xenovia should get to be the first, since it was her that was brave enough to confess to you, but Rias wanted everyone else to have some time with you first. Then they agreed that we could let you eat us if you wanted. I don't think anyone even thought about how that would affect you. I'm sorry. I better go and get Sil, for her turn.

(y/n): But you haven't spent much time with me yet.

Koneko: But, you said you didn't want to eat me?

(y/n): So am I only good for sex now? I feel so used.

Koneko: You mean, you still want to spend time with me?

(y/n): Yes Koneko. I love you. You love me. We can just enjoy each others company, even if you don't want sex with me.

Koneko: Can I sit on your lap, or would that make things worse?

You slide back into the pool, and look over at Koneko, to come and join you. Koneko sheepishly slips into the pool, and comes over and sits on your lap, facing away from you. She leans back, and you try your best to ignore the contact between her back, and your still rock hard manhood. You put your arms around Koneko, and hug her, and you can't be sure, but you think Koneko might be purring. She just stays in your embrace for a little while, until she turns her head and looks up at you shyly.

Koneko: Would it be okay if I face you, or will that make your problem worse?

You just open your arms, to allow Koneko to get up, indicating you would be happy to accommodate her.

_Yes, you will definitely make my problem worse Koneko, but it's the least I can do._

Koneko stands up and turns around, and you try and ignore her beautiful breasts, and tight little snatch, as she straddles your legs and sits down facing you. She puts her arms around you, and leans in to you, resting her face on your chest, and you wrap your arms back around her again. Her tail is slowly moving around, and without thinking, you let go of Koneko with your right hand, and stroke her tail. She jumps, thrusting herself forward, her crotch banging into your hardon, and her face going red.

(y/n): Oh, I'm so sorry Koneko. That was really inappropriate. I should have asked permission. I'm really sorry.

Koneko looks up at you, her crotch still pressed into your manhood, and gives you a little smile.

Koneko: No. It's okay. You just caught me by surprise, is all. You can touch it if you want to.

You tentatively reach out again, and stroke from the very base of Koneko's tail to the tip. As you are stroking her, she gently pushes herself into your rod even more, then when you finish, she leans forward again, hugging you tight, squashing her breasts between you.

Koneko: Do you like it?

(y/n): Yes, Koneko. I like it a lot. It's a beautiful tail.

Koneko: You can stroke it whenever you want. My ears too.

(y/n): Thank you Koneko.

You scratch behind one of her ears and stroke the back of her head, and she just continues to hug you, contentedly, until finally she pulls away and looks up at you again. Slowly, she reaches up, and kisses you on the lips. For a few seconds, it is just a very tender kiss, but then somehow, it seems to change slightly, and at least to you, it seems more stirring. Then Koneko is standing, and making her way out of the pool.

Koneko: Thank you (y/n). I think my time is up. I better go and get Sil now.

Koneko leaves without waiting for you to say anything, and as she walks away, you can't help but wonder if she noticed the change while you were kissing. Before long, you see Sil walking toward you, although, she doesn't look as happy as you would expect her to be.

(y/n): Hi Sil. What's wrong?

Sil: Hello Master. Nothing is wrong, Master.

Sil sits on the edge of the pool and looks at you.

Sil: It's just... I don't think I should be here.

(y/n): What do you mean?

Sil: Well, this time is for your Harem. I'm not really in your Harem. I'm only here, because Rias told me that I'm part of your Harem, and that I was supposed to come over here too. I am your servant, Master. Your slave.

You turn in the pool, so that you are facing Sil, move up between her legs, put your arms on her thighs, and rest your head on your arms, looking up at her.

(y/n): That was 'sex' slave wasn't it?

Sil: Yes Master. And I am ready for you whenever you want me, Master. But, Rias asked us all to not give ourselves to you until after…

(y/n): I know Sil, but, are you my sex slave, or are you part of my Harem?

Sil: I'm sorry, Master. You told me to try and get on with Rias and your other girls, and I am trying, Master.

(y/n): You're doing a great job Sil. I'm very proud of you.

Sil: Thank you Master. That makes me very happy. If you order me, Master, then I will perform any sexual act you desire.

(y/n): The point I'm trying to make Sil, not very well, is that... Look, I'm not going to try and convince you that you are not my sex slave, because, I know that will fail, but... even though you're my sex slave, that doesn't mean you can't also be part of my Harem. Hell, you could say I'm the luckiest Devil alive. Not only do I have a Harem, but one of the girls in my Harem, is a super sexy Dryad sex slave, well versed in every form of sexual pleasuring. I doubt there are too many Devils can say that. Do you want to be in the Harem?

Sil still doesn't look convinced.

Sil: I am your sex slave, Master. You don't need me to be in your Harem for me to pleasure you in any way you choose. I would be honored to be in your Harem, but I am just a slave.

(y/n): What is the difference between a sex slave and a member of a Harem Sil?

Sil: Well, I am more practiced in the art…

(y/n): No Sil, you are still missing my point. With enough practice, could the members of the Harem, not get as good as you?

Sil: Maybe that is why I am sad, Master. Because you don't need me anymore?

(y/n): Oh Sil. I'll tell you the difference between a member of a Harem, and a sex slave. A sex slave has no choice, but be their Master's slave, whereas a member of a Harem, wants to be in the Harem. They love the Master, and the Master loves them.

Sil casts her eyes down, unable to look at you anymore.

Sil: Yes, Master.

(y/n): Sil, you silly, silly girl. Don't you understand, that by that definition, you are a member of my Harem? Do you love me Sil?

Sil: Yes, Master. With all my heart.

(y/n): And do I love you?

Sil: I believe so, Master.

(y/n): I do, Sil. Absolutely and completely.

Sil: Thank you, Master.

(y/n): And do you want to be in my Harem?

Sil: But, Master…

(y/n): Do you want to be in my Harem, Sil? It's a simple yes, no question.

Sil: Yes, Master, very much so.

(y/n): There you go then. You are in my Harem. You can still call yourself a sex slave if you like, lucky me, but, you are also part of my Harem. Okay?

Sil: I don't…

(y/n): Do I need to order you?

Sil: No, Master. Thank you, Master. Thank you so much.

Sil leans down and hugs your head, her fantastic breasts pushing into your face, and your manhood, which for the first time in a while, was starting to behave, goes back to full strength hardon.

Sil: I really want to empty you, Master, to show my appreciation, but as a member of your Harem, I am supposed to be offering my pussy to you.

Sil lets go of you and leans back.

(y/n): That's not the way it works in a Harem, Sil. You are not supposed to be offering your pussy to me. Under the agreement you made with the others, you are 'allowed' to offer your pussy to me. You don't have to.

Sil: Oh, but I want to, Master. Please eat me out, Master. If you want you to?

You rise up off of Sil's thighs, and stare down at her amazing pussy, and lick your lips.

_Oh, you better believe I want to eat you._

You ease her legs wider, and she offers no resistance, then you start to plant little kisses all the way up her inner thigh, working your way up to her glistening pussy. Her outer lips are swollen and flared wide, revealing her waiting inner lips and hole. There is already a steady stream of her juices running from her, and you continue to kiss closer and closer, until you reach her treasure. You kiss directly over her hole, and let her juices flow into your mouth. Sil lets out a moan, her hips thrust, and her hands come down and she slides her fingers into your hair. You start to toy with her clit with two fingers on your right hand, and start to tease her inner lips with the tip of your tongue. Her hips start to gyrate, and you slide your tongue down, and lap more of her juices into your mouth and drink her down.

Sil: AHH, Mother Nature, Master, I need you inside me.

You move your tongue up, and start fast little flicks just below her clit, as your fingers flick the clit from side to side, and Sil thrusts her hips and moans again.

Sil: Please, Master, please.

You lower your tongue back down, and run the tip around just inside Sil's sweet hole.

Sil: Oh, Mother Nature, yes, Master. AHH. More, Master, please.

You plunge your tongue deep inside Sil, and she lets out a loud moan, and her juices poor into your mouth. You continue to toy with her clit, with your fingers, as your tongue explores her magical hole, and Sil moans again and again, as she starts to writhe about.

Sil: Oh, yes, Master, yes.

You start to lightly tickle her g-spot with the tip of your tongue, and Sil starts to rhythmically thrust her amazing pussy into you. You slide your left hand up her body, and take hold of Sil's right breast, and squeeze. You continue to work away at her clit and her g-spot, and lightly pinch her nipple, and you feel all of her muscles tense.

Sil: AHHH, MOTHER NATURE, FUCK.

Sil's body bucks and she screams out, as her juices gush into your mouth. You continue to use both your hands and mouth to pleasure her, and Sil screams, again and again as she writhes in ecstasy. You feel Sil's muscles tense again, and she knots her fingers into your hair and pulls you into her hard, and she wraps her legs around you, trapping you against her pussy which she drives into you again and again.

Sil: FUCK MASTER, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Sil finally stills, and you lap up more of her juices as she just runs her fingers through your hair.

Sil: Oh, Master. That was amazing. It was so wrong though, Master. It is the job of a sex slave to pleasure the Master, not the other way around.

(y/n): You're part of my Harem now, Sil, so it's my job to pleasure you. And don't think for a second that, that wasn't pleasurable to me too.

Sil: Thank you so much, Master.

You ease out of the water, and lie on top of Sil, between her legs, your rock hard rod pressing into her pussy, and up into her stomach. You put one hand either side of Sil's face, and pull her in for a kiss. She immediately responds, and you lie there in each others arms, kissing deeply until you have to come up for air. Then you stay with your face just inches from Sil's, staring into each other's eyes, no need to say a word. You hear some movement a little way off, and you look up to see Xenovia.

Xenovia: Oh, I'm sorry. I heard Sil's, er, cries, and I thought you were done. I'll, er, come back…

Sil: No…

Sil grabs hold of your face with both hands, give you a short, forceful, passionate kiss, then squirms out from underneath you.

Sil: We are done. My Master was very generous with his time with me, and I have been fully satisfied. It is your turn now Xenovia.

Xenovia goes bright red, and watches as Sil walks off.

Xenovia: Oh, Sil, Rias said to tell you that everyone is going to the Sauna, and you should join them there.

Sil: Thanks.

Sil disappears, and you and Xenovia are left alone.


	48. I could try and heal you?

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 12) =====

Xenovia looks a little awkward, as she stands there naked, and she is still blushing. All of the hours or tireless training have done an amazing job of toning her body, and as you look her up and down, your manhood pulses in appreciation. She is looking anywhere but at you, and you slide back into the pool.

(y/n): Come join me. The water's great.

Xenovia hesitantly joins you, and as you try and ignore her incredible naked body, she steps down into the pool, and you feel your heart start to race. She comes over and sits a little way to your left, still without looking at you, and you are very conscious that the head of your rod is still poking out of the water, giving away your body's desire for her.

Xenovia: The... the water is great.

She looks over at you and gives you a very warm smile, then her eyes dart to your manhood, and she goes an even darkest shade of red, and quickly looks away from you.

(y/n): Look Xenovia, I know that Rias sort of set things up so that you could, er, give yourself to me, but that doesn't mean you actually have to do it. I mean, I really want you, but if you're not ready, I can wait as long as it takes.

Xenovia: No. I want you. I mean, I want... to give myself to you... now. It's just... I don't know... when I thought about this moment, there was so many things I wanted to do, but now that you are here, I just…

(y/n): We can take it as slow as you want Xenovia, okay? How about you just come here and we cuddle a bit, and we just see where it goes?

Xenovia gives you a shy little smile, and she edges closer to you, so that she is sitting right next to you, and she leans in to you. You can feel her shaking, and you put your left arm around her and hold her tight. She rests her head against you, and puts her left arm across your body, her strong fingers pressing into your chest. She starts to calm a bit, and you wonder if she can feel that your is heart racing.

Xenovia: It's funny, in the other room, I was so scared, but I made myself be brave, but now…

(y/n): It's okay.

You start to stroke her shoulder, and she looks up at you and smiles. You run your fingers lightly down her side, and despite the heat, she gives a little shiver.

Xenovia: I think it doesn't help that, I am naked, and you have just seen the other girls naked, and what you just did with them... I'm worried how I will compare with them. I think I'm worried that I will disappoint you.

Your fingers continue down her side, onto her hip, and she lets out a little moan. You gently take hold of Xenovia's chin with your right hand and turn her face up to you then lean in and give her a tender kiss.

(y/n): There is no comparison, Xenovia. You are you. I love all of you girls, but there is no comparing you. I just cherish my time with each of you. And at the moment, I am with you. You are the only girl that exists in the world right now, and I can't believe that I am lucky enough to be here with you.

Xenovia looks up at you with desire, and as she glances at your lips, and you can see the longing in her eyes. She moves her left hand up to the back of your head, and she pulls you in for another kiss. She forces her tongue into your mouth and you eagerly accept it, and put your own tongue to work. As you kiss, she lifts herself, and sits on your lap, facing you, her legs spread either side of you, and you sense her becoming more desperate as the kiss goes on. She pulls away, and you can see a real hunger now.

Xenovia: I need you (y/n).

(y/n): I need you too Xenovia.

Xenovia starts to stand, and you think she is going to allow you to taste her beautiful pussy, but instead, she positions it on top of your throbbing rod, and it's your turn to let out a quiet moan.

(y/n): Wait Xenovia. It will hurt, wait until you are ready.

Xenovia: I am ready. I need you now.

You slide your right hand down and start to play with her clit, while she still balances with your rod pressed up against the entrance to her hole. She starts to moan and squirm, and her moist inner lips rub against the tip of your manhood, and you find it hard not to grab her hips and plunge her down on to you yourself.

(y/n): Just wait Xenovia. Wait until you can resist no more.

Xenovia: Ahh. Okay my love. Ahh. I will try.

She puts her hands on your shoulders, and you stare at that beautiful face, now the picture of bliss. She lets out louder and louder moans, as she grinds her inner lips and hymen into the tip of you rock solid member.

(y/n): AHH, fuck Xenovia, I love you.

Xenovia: AHH, I LOVE YOU, AHHH.

Her juices pour out, all over your head, and she throws her head back, as you work away furiously at her clit. She is letting out an almost continuous moan, then, as an orgasm thunders through her body, she thrusts herself down on you. Your weapon pierces her deep, and she screams again and again, and you feel her tight pussy clamp down on you repeatedly. Then she stills, and just sits there panting, your rod half way inside her, and she feels amazing. You continue to work her clit, and lean in and kiss her again. You pull away from her, and she is still sitting with your pulsating rod, deep in her, tight, hot, hole, and you can see tears running down her cheeks.

(y/n): Oh, Xenovia, did I hurt you? I'm so sorry. We can stop…

Xenovia: No. It's... it's beautiful. Nothing could have prepared me for this.

You smile at her, and lean in and kiss away her tears, as your right hand continues to work her swollen clit, and your left hand comes up and lightly pinches her right nipple. She starts moaning again, and her hips start to slowly gyrate, moving your manhood around with them.

Xenovia: AHHH, oh thank you Lord, thank you.

_No, not Lord Xenovia, I get enough of that from servants._

(y/n): AHH. Don't call me Lord Xenovia. The only title I want from you is Love.

Xenovia throws her head back and lets out a beautiful laugh. The laugh sends vibrations through her body, and the rapid little movements transfer down to her tight pussy, causing it to judder down on your rock solid member.

(y/n),Xenovia: AHHH.

Xenovia's eyes go wide, then she looks at you with more lust than you have even seen on a woman's face before. She tightens her grip on your shoulders, lifts herself up, and drives herself down again, to another scream. You continue to work on her clit and breast, but you don't know how much more of this you can take.

(y/n): AHH, FUCK XENOVIA.

Again, she rises up and forces herself back down, to another scream, then again and again, getting faster and faster. She has a look of steely determination on her face, that you have only even seen before when she has been in a fight for life and death. She is driving away at speed now, and your own cries of ecstasy start to merge with hers. You can't take any more, and you put your hands on her hips, and join her efforts, driving her up and down on your pulsating rod. In a wave, her pussy clamps down on you, and you erupt, your seed rocketing deep inside Xenovia. She lets out scream after scream, as you keep thrusting, emptying yourself into this incredible girl. Finally, when you are both totally spent, she collapses forward onto you, and then, as content as you have even felt, you wrap her in your arms, and hug her, like you will never let her go.

(y/n): You were amazing Xenovia.

She looks at you with an expression of total adoration, then she leans up and gives you a tender kiss.

Xenovia: I love you so much (y/n).

(y/n): I love you Xenovia.

Xenovia: It makes my heart race every time you say that, even though I know you love all of the others too. Talking of the others, we had better go and join them in the sauna. I have stolen you away for long enough.

Xenovia pulls herself off of you, stands up, and turns to get out of the pool, and you reach and grab hold of her hips, stopping her from leaving.

(y/n): Hey. Hang on. I want to know what that laughing was about. Not that I'm complaining, it felt incredible, having you laugh while I was inside you.

She looks back at you, gives a another little laugh.

Xenovia: Well, you are my love, my everything, my world, but the 'Lord' I was thanking wasn't you. I was thanking the big guy upstairs.

(y/n): So you feel you should thank him rather than me for the fun you just had?

Xenovia briefly looks concerned that she has upset you, then she sees the grin on your face, and her expression turns mischievous.

Xenovia: Well, he does work in mysterious ways. Without him, I may never have met you.

(y/n): I guess I'm going to have to work even harder, if I want you to thank me then.

You lean forward, and start to lick up Xenovia's still swollen and exposed clit. She lets out a moan, and thrusts her snatch into your face, and leans over more, placing her hands on the edge of the pool. You stand up behind her, your manhood already solid and crying out for action again. You run the head of your rod, roughly up over her clit, and stop with it forcing it's way between her moist inner lips.

Xenovia: Thank you (y/n). Please and thank you. Please do it to me again.

You slide back inside Xenovia's tight wet hole, still gripping her hips, and she lets out another moan. It feel amazing inside her, and you start rocking back and forth at a slow pace, long strokes, that very soon, Xenovia is matching, thrusting herself back into you. She is so wet, you are slipping deeper and deeper, and she is moaning louder and louder. You speed up a bit, and lean over her, taking her incredible breasts into your hands and squeezing, and you feel her body spasm, as another orgasm takes her. You slow your pace again, pinching her nipples, and kissing the side of her neck.

Xenovia: Yes (y/n), thank you, thank you, thank you.

You slide your right hand slowly down her flat stomach, between her legs, and gently pinch her clit. She thrusts into you hard, and you wiggle her clit, as you start to thrust into her hard. She lets out a loud moan with every thrust, and you know it won't be long before she cums again. She looks over her shoulder at you, he face a picture of ecstacy, and you lean in and kiss her. You speed up, her moans muffled by your kiss, until you feel her body tense once more, and she pulls away and screams.

Xenovia: AHHH, GOD, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

When her orgasm finishes, you pull out of her, and turn her around, ready to pick her up and thrust back up inside her, but Xenovia has other ideas. She puts a hand in your chest, keeping you back, then squats down grasps your throbbing manhood in her other hand, and takes you into her mouth. She isn't taking you very deep, but it feels wonderful, this beautiful girl sucking on your member. She lets go with her hand on your rod, and runs both hands up and down over your chest, as her head just rocks back and forth, and you slide your fingers into her hair.

(y/n): Fuck, you're amazing Xenovia.

She pulls off of you and looks up with a big smile.

Xenovia: I want you to cum inside me.

You quickly squat down, put your hands under her buttocks, and stand again, lifting her up with you.

(y/n): Oh, I'm going to cum inside you alright.

She looks surprised, but then she just smiles and puts her arms around your neck, and pulls you in for another kiss, as you position her hole above your rod. You lower her onto you, and she wraps her legs around you, as your tongues intertwine. You lift her and lower her, and her tight hole takes you again and again, until you can't take anymore. You need to fuck her hard. You lower her to the smooth flat rock at the side of the pool, and with her legs still wrapped around you, you start to pull out and ram your rod home. Her beautiful lips are parted, and she lets out little cries every time you penetrate her, and you lean in and give her a little kiss with every thrust. She puts her hands down to your buttocks, and start to pull you into her, and she is as desperate for you, as you are for her. You speed up your thrusting, and you know you will not last much longer, but you already feel Xenovia's muscles tensing again.

_Just a bit longer Xenovia. Wait just a bit longer._

Xenovia's body jerks as an orgasm takes her, and she screams, but you just continue to pump away at her tight, hot, hole. You look down at Xenovia's amazing body as you thrust over and over again, and her fantastic breasts rock up and down with the force of your penetrations. You put your hands up her sides, and grasp her shoulders, trapping her in place, and thrust hard, forcing yourself deep.

Xenovia: AHH, More.

You continue to thrust hard and deep at speed, and Xenovia is letting out a continuous moan. Your face is just inches from hers, and you stare at your beautiful girl, her cheeks flushed, her pupils wide, and her lips parted. You can't take anymore, and you explode, your seed blasting up inside Xenovia. She screams again, her eyes close, and her back bends as you fill her, and tight pussy clamps down on your manhood like a vice, over and over again. You pump and pump your seed into her, until you can't cum anymore, and you rest on top of Xenovia, you manhood still inside her, and her breasts squashed between you. She runs her hands up your back, then puts them around you, holding you close, and it is her turn to hug you like she never wants to let you go. Your faces are still just inches apart, and she smiles at you and gives you a little peck on the lips.

Xenovia: Thank you so much, my Love, that was wonderful. If I had only known how amazing this would be, I would have confessed to you days ago.

(y/n): No, Xenovia, thank you. You're just fucking awesome.

She is looking at you with adoration again, and you lean in and kiss her, and the kiss soon turns into a passionate one, where she is kissing you back deeply. You stay like this for a while, when your manhood, that is still inside Xenovia starts to harden again. Xenovia, lets out a little squeal, and involuntarily thrusts her hips, then she pulls away, and looks at you with a 'seriously' expression.

Xenovia: Oh, no, lover. Time for that sauna. I don't think I can take anymore for a little while.

(y/n): I could try and heal you?

Xenovia lets out a little laugh, sending ripples through your manhood once more, then pushes you away.

Xenovia: Now, how would that be fair. Anyway, I want to feel like this.

You give her one last kiss, then, regretfully, you pull your throbbing member from her, and allow her to stand.

(y/n): Okay, you win. I just... It's... There are so many girls I am supposed to be sleeping with, I worry how long it will be before I am inside you again. You deserve so much more than being in a harem, Xenovia. You're so amazing, you deserve to have your man inside you every day, several times a day, whenever you want it... You really shouldn't have to share…

Xenovia: Shhhh. I'm happy. I would rather share you, than have anyone else in the world, all to myself. Seriously, don't beat yourself up. We all feel this way. Now come on, and take me to your sauna.

(y/n): Yes Ma'am.

Xenovia holds out her hand for you, and you take it, and you both set off for the sauna.


	49. Hot and steamy sauna

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 13) =====

When you open the door to the sauna, there is so much steam in the air, you can hardly see anything. Xenovia leans in, kisses your cheek, and lets go of your hand, then disappears into the steam. You make your way to one of the benches, and you hear a sizzle, as someone puts more water on the coals

Rias: Akeno, that's enough.

You have barely sat down, when you see Akeno materialize out of the steam. She puts a finger to her lips to indicate for you to be silent, then she comes up to you and sits down on your lap, facing you. She has a very mischievous look on her face, and she leans forward and whispers in your ear.

Akeno: Time to finish what we started earlier. I'm so hot and wet waiting for you.

She lifts herself up, moves forward, and slides down on your still hard manhood, easing you deeper and deeper. She is biting her lip as she slips down on you, and her hole stretches wide to accept you, then she stops her descent as her body jerks and her head goes back. She looks back at you with a large grin on her face, and starts to ride up and down. She starts slowly, and her expression is soon changed to one of bliss, and you can see she is struggling to maintain her silence. You reach out and take her breasts, stroke them, and slowly run your thumbs over her nipples, and she lets out a little sigh.

Asia: What's going on?

Akeno speeds up, and the bench you are sitting on starts to make a rhythmic knocking sound, every time she drops down on you.

Rias: Akeno, what are you doing?

Koneko: I think she is raping (y/n) again.

Akeno is going faster and faster, and you open your mouth to say something, but Akeno puts a hand over your mouth. You take your right hand and start rubbing Akeno's engorged clitoris, and her body bucks, her head goes back, and a loud moan escapes her.

Rias: Akeno!

Koneko: Tart.

Rias: We said we would let (y/n) decide who he fucked next.

Akeno: AHHH, he could have stopped me if he didn't want it to be me, AHHH, you're just pissed I beat you to him, AHHH.

Now the game is up, Akeno puts her hands on your shoulders and starts to ride you like crazy, her moans coming freely. You put your hand on her hips and assist her, and she goes faster and faster, and it feels amazing.

Akeno: Ah, ah, ah, ah, ah, AHH FUCK, AHHHH.

As Akeno orgasms again, you slow her down to long hard strokes, and her juices come squirting out of her, every time you thrust up inside. When her orgasm finishes, she puts her hands either side of your face, and pulls you in for a passionate kiss, and you continue the slow long strokes, lifting her up and forcing her down again. Now that Akeno is no longer moaning, you find that you can hear little moans coming from all around, and apparently, concealed by the mist, some of the other girls are having fun too, and this just turns you on even more. You stand up, with your manhood deep inside Akeno, lay her along the bench, pull her legs up, and put one foot over each of your shoulders, and start to fuck her hard. Every time you thrust, Aekno lets out a scream, and her mammoth breasts rock up and down.

Akeno: YES (y/n).

Asia: AHH.

Akeno grabs her own breasts and squeezes as you start to go faster, pounding in and out of her.

Rias: YES.

Sil: MASTER.

Akeno: AHH, AHHH, AHHHH.

(y/n): FUCK.

Rias,Asia: YES.

Akeno,Sil: AHHHHHH.

The sound of orgasms all around spurs you on to even greater effort, and you drive in and out of Akeno faster and faster. The bench you are fucking Akeno on is screaming in complaint at the abuse that you are giving it, and you worry that it might collapse, but you don’t slow your pace. You stare down at Akeno’s beautiful face, and she looks almost shell-shocked as her body spasms with another orgasm. You don’t think you can last much longer, then Akeno screams as she orgasms again, almost immediately, and her body bucks, she squirts, and her juices explode out around your massive member. It’s too much for you and it pushes you over the edge, and you blast a torrent of your seed up inside Akeno. She screams, and her cries are echoed by Rias, Asia and Sil. Every time you thrust up inside and pump more seed into her, she screams again, and her knuckles are white where she is holding onto the bench for dear life. When you have finally emptied yourself, and you slowly stop thrusting, Akeno is just letting out little whimpers. She looks stunned at what just happened to her, and you pull her legs down, where she automatically wraps them tight around your waste, and you lean in and force your tongue inside her mouth. She lets out another moan, then starts to kiss you back, as you lift her up, and stand up, your semi hard member still deep inside her. Akeno stops kissing you and leans back to stare at you, still looking stunned. 

Akeno: Lord fucking Satan, (y/n).

You sit back on the bench, totally contented, with Akeno sitting on your lap, and you pull her in for tender kiss, then she leans forward on you, rests her head on your shoulder, and hugs you tight.

Akeno: Thank you (y/n), that was fucking amazing.

You kiss Akeno's neck, and whisper in her ear.

(y/n): You are amazing Akeno.

Without Akeno continually feeding it, the steam has now started to clear, and you can make out the girls around the room. Rias and Sil are to one side, both with their legs spread wide, and one hand running up and down their crotches. On the far side you see Xenovia, and although she didn't seem to have participated full heartedly, she is also holding a hand between her legs. On the other side, Asia is sitting with her legs together, but her right hand is pushed down between them, still rubbing away at herself, and her left hand is squeezing her left breast. Sitting next to Asia, with her feet on the bench, hugging her knees to her body, is Koneko, and she looks sad. Your heart aches for her. Everyone else derived enjoyment from your lovemaking to Akeno, except Koneko, and to her, it was just another example of how she is now excluded from the group. You just want to go over and hug Koneko, but that wouldn't be fair to Akeno, so for now, you return your attention to her. She is still hugging you, and you stroke her hair with one hand, while you run the other down her back, and squeeze her shapely buttock. She continues to hug you until her breathing returns to normal, and then she leans back, gives you another kiss on the lips, and then stands up, pulling herself off of you, her juices gushing all over your lap. She takes a few seconds to gain her footing, and then she saunters over to the far side of the room to sit next to Xenovia.

Akeno: Thank you my darling.

(y/n): You're very welcome. Thank you.

Asia: Since you are not going to be seeing to the rest of your peerage until the morning, are you, er, going to be letting one of use sleep in your bed with you tonight?

You look at all of the girls, and they all look back eagerly, even Akeno, who you have only just finished fucking, except for Koneko, who just stares down at the floor.

(y/n): Yes, I think I will sleep with Koneko tonight.

Rias: Koneko?

(y/n): Yes, Koneko.

Koneko looks up at you with a hopeful expression, and you pat your lap, and she comes dashing over to you. Your manhood is only semi hard now, but it and your entire lap is covered with Akeno's juices. This doesn't seem to bother Koneko, who bounds up onto your lap, and pulls your arms around her.

Koneko: I will do whatever you want.

(y/n): I told you Koneko, I don't want you to do anything until you want it. I would however be honored if you would sleep with me.

Koneko: You mean, just sleep?

(y/n): Yes, just sleep. Well, maybe a little snuggling…

Koneko turns in your arms so she is sitting sideways on you, and twists and throws her arms around you. Then she pushes away a bit, and glances down towards your manhood.

Koneko: Won't it be... will you... find it difficult.

(y/n): Maybe I will, but I will just have to cope, won't I.

She puts her arms around you again, and rests her head on your chest, and hugs you tightly. The other girls are all staring at you, and you squeeze Koneko, then stroke her back.

Rias: You know, I think it's impossible to love you more, and then you go and treat Koneko like that.

You look over at Rias, and you can see a single tear run down her cheek.

_Rias may have a problem with not always being in control, but she really does care about her peerage. If I can be anywhere near as good a King to my peerage, I won't be doing too bad._

Asia: Yes, I'm sorry Koneko, I've been so wrapped up in my feelings for (y/n), I haven't paid any attention to what you're going through.

Akeno: I guess I have been more selfish than anyone.

Koneko: It's okay. I chose this.

The girls all get up and come over to you and hug Koneko and you're in one big group hug, which considering they are all naked, probably isn't the best thing while Koneko is sitting on your lap. They stop before your manhood starts to misbehave too much, and then Koneko looks up at you.

Koneko: I do really appreciate you offering your night to me, but since we will not be 'doing anything', do you think... I've been feeling a little left out of the group since my change, and well... do you think it would be okay for everyone to sleep with you tonight? It is a big bed, and…

(y/n): Yes, we can do that if you want Koneko. But don't think that I'm not going to want to sleep with just you sometimes.

Koneko: Thank you. And good, I would like that too.

Everyone crowds around again, and you are back in the middle of a sexy naked girl sandwich. Life really couldn't get any better right now. Everyone backs off again, and you are really glad to see Koneko is looking happy at last.

Koneko: Did I hear that there was going to be a feast?

Akeno: Well, Koneko is back to normal.

Everyone laughs at this, and you ruffle Koneko's hair.

(y/n): Yes, there is, but I think we had better all get dressed before we join it.


	50. You've ruined my life

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 14) =====

As you lead the girls to the banquet room, you can't quite get this silly grin off of your face. It still hasn't really all sunk in yet, and you can't believe how lucky you are. There is still a little niggle at the back of your mind, that is saying 'the girls deserve better, they shouldn't have to share a man', but the rest of your mind just slaps it into submission, every time it dares to speak out.

_I will just have to make it my mission in life, to try and make sure all of the girls are happy. To treat them like they are the only girl I'm with, as much as possible._

You enter the banquet room, to find that many of your guests are already feasting. Belarina is waiting near the door, to greet guests as they enter, and she smiles when she sees you.

Belarina: Oh, I'm glad you are here, my Lord. Many of your more important guests were somewhat offended that you were not here for the start of the feast, but I thought that you maybe wanted to be left undisturbed for a while, so I convinced everyone to start without you.

(y/n): Yes, thank you Belarina. You were correct in your assessment.

Belarina: The two tables of food, to the sides, are for the less important guests, who you see milling around. It's more of a buffet, but the real feast is the large table at the back, where you are supposed to be sitting. May I lead you to your seat, my Lord?

You would really rather just stay with the less important guests, grab a plate, and help yourself to the tasty looking food on the side tables, but you guess you have probably offended the Devil nobility enough, so you smile at Belarina, and gesture for her to lead the way. She walks you over to the main table, where you are sad to find that your seat is flanked by Sirzechs, and Michael, then next to them are Azazel, and Odin, then progressively less and less important people. Seated at the far end of the table, is your Queen, Grayfia, and around her are the members of your peerage, and empty seats for Rias and the girls. You are not happy about this. This is not what you expected at all, and you would far rather be seated down the other end of the table with your peerage. Looking at the girls, they share the same opinion that you do.

_I guess this is the cost of having my own Castle. Well, you can bet that I'm not going to be throwing many banquets if this is what they are all like. A bunch of self important people, surrounding themselves with other self important people._

It suddenly occurs to you that Sil is not part of your peerage, so you're not sure how her seating will be handled, and if she isn't seated at this table, there will be trouble.

(y/n): What about Sil?

Belarina: Do not worry, my Lord. Technically, as she is your servant, she should at best be eating from the side tables, but I knew that would not be acceptable to you, so I had an extra chair squeezed in where your peerage are sitting. I actually have her seated between Rias and Akeno, as the guests seated that end of the table are still nobles, and they expect to be seated near a member of your peerage, not a servant. For Sil's benefit, not there's, my Lord, as I didn't want her subjected to any discrimination.

(y/n): This is just bullshit.

Belarina: I'm sorry, my Lord.

(y/n): No, Belarina, you have done very well. Thank you. Sil is always to be treated as a member of my Harem, even if she insists she is a servant. I'm sure Rias and Akeno will be fine with the seating arrangements?

Akeno. Yes.

Rias: We will take care of her. I should have expected this, I'm used to this sort of party. I should have warned you.

(y/n): It's just as well you didn't, because I would have ordered food brought to the room, if I had known it would be like this.

Rias: I know you're not keen on all of the high class Devil niceties, and everything, but these parties are really not too bad. The food will be great at least. They can be fun even.

(y/n): Speak for yourself. At least you girls get to sit near each other. I'm stuck between your brother and Michael. I mean, Michael seems like a stand up guy, but I don't think he is exactly the life of the party, and your brother is okay, but…

Rias: Yes, I know what you mean. I'm sorry. Well, you don't have to stay that long. Just eat a bit, chat with a few important people, and then take your leave.

(y/n): Yeah, I will. I'm sure I will survive.

Feeling a bit sorry for yourself, you watch as all of the girls go to the far end of the table, and then, to add insult to injury, you spot Issei sitting down their end of the table. How ironic, that he is unimportant enough to get what you would consider the best seat in the house. You take a deep breath, and brace yourself for a night of riveting conversation with all of the stuffed shirts from the Devil hierarchy. You indicate to Belarina you are ready, and she takes you to your seat. Michael seems very happy to see you, but your reception from Sirzechs seems a little more icy. You just choose to ignore this, and help yourself to the food. Rias was right, the food is fantastic, and if you manage to ignore the people around you, this might not be so bad. As the meal goes on, you can't help but notice, that it is not only Sirzechs that is icy, but all of the Devil Lords seem to be a little upset with you.

_Well, fuck 'em._

You get back on with your meal, but despite the fact that you don't give a shit about the Devil Lords, your curiosity gets the better of you, and you have to know what the problem is, so you lean in close to Sirzechs so that you can talk without being overheard.

(y/n): So go on then, spill, why is everyone pissed at me?

Sirzechs: You mean, apart from the obvious fact that all of the women, including all of the wives present, were desperate to offer their bodies to you?

(y/n): It can't be just that. They didn't seem this pissed earlier, when all the women were actually volunteering to be in my peerage.

Sirzechs glances down the table to where Grayfia is seated with a bitter look on his face, then looks back at you.

Sirzechs: No, you’re right. That’s not the biggest bone of contention for most of them.

(y/n): So what then?

Sirzechs: Word has got around about the way you treat your servants.

(y/n): My servants? I've been trying to treat them well.

Sirzechs: Yes, too well by most people's assessment.

(y/n): Ahhh.

You can't stop yourself from bursting out laughing. This draws a lot of stares from the Devil Lords around you, but they mostly go back to their private conversations.

Sirzechs: It is no laughing matter. Your servants have been talking to some of the servants of other Devils here, and before you know it, the entire Devil community will know about it.

(y/n): And this is such a bad thing, because?

Sirzechs: Look, I'm a progressive sort of guy. I don't think what you're doing is a totally bad thing, but a lot of the old establishment do not agree with it at all. They are really unhappy about it, and it will get a lot worse if any of the other servants start to believe they should be treated this way too.

(y/n): You mean treated with a modicum of respect. Well ain't that a fucking shame? Not my problem.

Sirzechs: No, it's my problem. I'm the King, it is me that will get all of their complaints.

(y/n): You see, I knew there was a reason that I didn't want to be King.

Sirzechs: You're enjoying this, aren't you?

You can't stop yourself from grinning, and Sirzechs looks at you despairingly.

(y/n): Yeah, I am a bit. Look man, I'm not advocating a full scale servants revolt or anything, but with the way things are currently, servants are basically expected to have sex against their will. We call that rape where I come from. And these servants are your subjects too, so it is your job to protect them.

Sirzechs: They are just…

(y/n): Don't you dare say they’re just servants. You were voted into this job.

Sirzechs: Don't you start on about that too.

(y/n): No, I think it's a good thing. Look, you either believe in progress, and moving Devil society forward, or you believe in the old ways, in which case, well, I guess I should be the King.

Sirzechs draws in a breath and just stares at you.

(y/n): You know I don't want that. But I do want you to step up and do your job. I'm going to take a wild guess that, when you were voted in as King, only the Devil Lords got to have a vote? Well, just think, if you are the man who champions the little guy, guess who the little guy would vote for?

Sirzechs: When I was voted in, it was for life. There is not going to be another vote.

(y/n): Oh, you mean like with the original Devil Kings? So you will be King until the Devil Lords decide things need to change again.

Sirzechs looks horrified, but he looks around at all of the Devil Lords at the table.

(y/n): Look man, I'm not trying to break your balls here. I know that things are not going to change overnight, but just... try and start thinking about the servants, all the lowborn Devils, as your subjects too, hey?

Sirzechs: I don't totally disagree with you, but…

(y/n): Not my problem.

Sirzechs has a pained look on his face, and he takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh.

Sirzechs: You're going to be the death of me.

(y/n): I hope not. I actually quite like you, and I don't think you're a bad King. And then there is Rias…

Sirzechs: I'll handle the Devil Lords.

You smile at Sirzechs, and pat him on the back.

(y/n): See, I knew I could depend on you.

You start to eat some more of the delicious food, quite amused by the whole situation with the Devil Lords angst.

_Serves them right. This party could be fun, after all._

Michael: I actually agree with you one hundred percent. I do believe there should be a hierarchy in a society, but it is the job of those at the top to protect those at the bottom, not to take advantage of them.

Unlike Sirzechs and you, Michael does not keep his voice low at all, and all the Devil Lords at your end of the table, stop talking and turn your way. First they stare at Michael, who seems totally oblivious to them, then they stare at you, and you just give them a sweet smile, and stuff a forkful of tasty food into your mouth, then they turn to Sirzechs, who seems to wither under their gaze.

_Come on Sirzechs dude. You got this. You're the King._

You are thinking of saying some words of encouragement to Sirzechs when you hear a wolfwistle from the other end of the table. You look down there, and spot Issei being his lecherous self with one of the Parlour Maids that has been serving the food. It's Prila, and as she leaves the table with some dirty plates, Issei gets up to follow her. You get up from the table, ignoring the looks from all of the important guests around you, and follow Issei. He follows Prila out of the room, and just as he is leaving, he looks back, sees you following him, and smiles.

_What the frick is he playing at? It's almost like he wants me to follow him. Well, if he is looking to get his ass kicked, he is going about it the right way._

You hurry out of the room, in time to see Issei passing through the door at the end of the corridor. You follow him through, into a large room with several exits. There is a Parlour Maid in there, that jumps when she see you, and leans over to clean one of the large windows, and you see Prila about to go through one of the exits, but you don't see Issei. You take a step into the room, and Issei jumps out from behind the door, and tries to punch you in the side of the head, but your reactions are too fast, and you just sidestep him, and stare at him in disbelief.

_What the fuck are you on Issei? He hasn't even called his Sacred Gear, although, I guess he knows that wouldn't help him._

Issei: You've ruined my life. You stole my harem. I was going to be Harem King. Rias belongs to me.

You know this must be how Issei feels to some degree, but somehow it feels like he is ham acting. Before you can say anything, Prila comes flying through the air, her skirts blown back up around her waist, showing off her fantastic ass, and kicks Issei in the side of the head. Issei goes flying, and Prila is after him in a flash, but she can't get to him before the other Parlor Maid in the room is on him, kicking him in the head while he is lying on the floor. Prila joins her, and there is one Parlor Maid either side of him kicking him repeatedly.

Prila: How dare you attack the Master?

You don't know how much of this Issei can take. He may be the Red Dragon Emperor, but these girls are tough, and they are going for it. You're not sure that you would even notice if Issei got brain damage, but you probably shouldn't let the girls go too far. You walk over and look at Issei's face, which is totally black and blue, but he is smiling, with a stupid expression on his face, as he stares up the girls flapping skirts.

Issei: Pussyyy.

_This is exactly what he was planning. He set this up. He wanted Prila to attack him. He probably sees the second girl as a bonus._

(y/n): Enough girls.

The girls immediately stop and back off from Issei, who still has his stupid look on his face.

Issei: So worth it.

(y/n): I hope it's worth it that you get to go home and never set foot in my Castle again you asshole? I mean, all that shit, just so you can see some pussy? I actually thought that after you pulled it together and helped with the defense against the Magicians, that there might be hope for you after all, but no, you really are just a useless piece of shit. I'm really sorry about that Prila, and...?

Seren: Seren, my Lord.

(y/n): Seren, I'm really sorry that you had to put up with that shit. Pick him up please. Seren goes to Issei's head, and Prila goes to his feet, and they pick him up, as you summon a Magic Circle to the ORC.

(y/n): If you ever set foot back here, I will kill you. Girls, throw him in please.

The girls start walking to the Magic Circle, and Issei start to struggle, but the girls keep a tight grip on him.

Issei: Oh, come on man. I wasn't really trying to hurt you, and it's true that you've ruined my life. You've stolen all of the girls. The least you can do is let me have some of your sloppy seconds.

Calling your servants 'sloppy seconds' is too much for you, and you march over to the girls, ready to beat the living shit out of Issei.

(y/n): Put him down girls.

Issei: EEK!

Issei dives for the Magic Circle and is gone.

You are about to follow him through, when you hear Rias behind you.

Rias: Don't follow him, please.

You look around and see that all of the girls are standing in the doorway, and probably witnessed most of the exchange.

(y/n): Prila, Seren, I'm very sorry you had to put up with that shit, and thank you for your assistance.

Both girls take this as being dismissed, and smile at you, curtsey, and leave, and you turn to face Rias.

Rias: I know he's an asshole, and he deserves it, but... please don't hurt him. He is already suffering, and being banned from your Castle will make him suffer even more.

Koneko: He is lucky Rias stopped me from going to join the girls, I was going to kick the pervy out of him.

You have to laugh at this. You can trust Koneko to put a smile back on your face.

(y/n): This really is his last chance Rias. If I catch him doing any more of his shit, I will cut his fucking nuts off.

Rias: I understand. I won't try to stop you.

Koneko: I'll help you.

Asia: Koneko!

(y/n): I'm sorry Asia, I know like Rias, you still have feelings for Issei, but you can't keep making excuses for him.

Aisa: It's you I love, I just don't want to see Issei hurt.

(y/n): He's made his own bed Asia. I've let it slide too many times, because I know how much he means to you and Rias, but no more. Next time he fucks up, he pays for it.

Sil: I can go through and hurt him, if you like, Master. He will be able to heal from what I do to him.

(y/n): Thank you Sil, but no. If someone has to hurt him, it will be me.

Asia: Thank you, (y/n).

Akeno wanders over to you and puts a hand on your arm, and gives you a sultry look.

Akeno: What do you want to do now? You seem all worked up. We could go back and finish the meal, or we could... retire to your room, and ease some tension.

Rias: Akeno! You've already eased some of his tension once today, don't you think it is someone else's turn?

Akeno: We said we were going to leave it all up to (y/n) from now on, and besides, I meant all of us, not just me.

(y/n): No, but, thank you Akeno. I'm still a bit pissed. I think I'll just go outside and get some air. You girls can go back to the feast, or you can go and wait in my room, since I said we could all sleep together tonight, but there will be no sex, remember? You are there courtesy of Koneko.

Akeno looks down at the ground disappointed.

Akeno: Yes.

Rias: I'm not sure we will be able to get into your room.

(y/n): I think you will, since I invited you, but if not, I'll let you all know when I get back.

You don't wait to see what the girls decide to do, you just sumonse a second Magic Circle, to the outside this time, and step into it.


	51. A ride on a Griffin's back

===== Friday - Day 12 (part 15) =====

You step outside and breathe in the evening air and start to feel better already. You even start to wonder how day and night even work down in hell.

_There can’t be a sun, can there?_

You set off on your walk, and find that you are drawn to the stables.

_I wonder if Firina has a short skirt on? I’m terrible. I know that I have sworn that I will make love to all of the staff, but now I have a Harem, is it bad that I look forward to it so much?_

When you enter the stables, you can’t see Firina, and you worry that she is not there. You walk farther into the stables, and look into the stalls, and you come across her, rubbing down one of the horses. And she is wearing a short skirt. She spots you, smiles, and comes rushing out of the stall to you. Without even saying a word, she sets about undoing your pants.

(y/n): Hi Firina.

Firina: Hello, my Lord.

She is already yanking your pants down, and your manhood is starting to respond. You shake your head and grin at her.

(y/n): You don’t even know why I’m here Firina.

Firina: I know, my Lord, but I know how, er, volatile, your weapon is, and I don’t want to cause you any pain this time. And, I am wearing my short skirt, my Lord, and I will present myself to you at every opportunity you give me. And, er… well... I really love to have you walk around my stables without your pants on. That is, er, your stables, my Lord. I’m sorry, my Lord.

(y/n): That’s okay Firina. I like that you look at them as ‘your’ stables. It shows you care for them.

Firina: Thank you, my Lord. I can, er, put your pants back on, if you didn’t want them off, my Lord?

(y/n): No, it’s okay. I’m not sure they would go back on right now, anyway.

You are not in full hardon mode, but having Firina take your pants off, you are halfway there. She looks down at your manhood and moistens her lips.

Firina: I noticed, my Lord.

She looks at you coyly, and fiddles with the hem of her skirt.

Firina: So, what would my Lord like from me?

(y/n): I was thinking that I would like a Griffin ride.

Firina looks disappointed, looks away, straightens her skirt, and then looks back at you and gives you a big smile.

Firina: Certainly, my Lord. I will prepare the Griffin for you, right away.

She casts one last wistful look at your manhood, then turns and walks to the Griffin’s stall.

(y/n): Er, Firina?

Firina: Yes, my Lord?

(y/n): I was thinking, that maybe you would like to come with me? I’ve never ridden a Griffin…

Firina: Oh, yes please my Lord.

Firina skips the rest of the way to the way, grabbing a large bridal from the wall as she goes. It isn’t long before she leads the magnificent beast from its stall, and over to where you are standing.

(y/n): She’s magnificent, isn’t she.

Firina: Yes, she is.

Firina stands in front of you, and looks down at your semi hard rod. She goes a little red and bites her lip.

Firina: I, er, I love magnificent beasts, my Lord. I love to rub them down, and, er, I take really good care of them.

(y/n): I bet there is no-one better at taking care of magnificent beasts, Firina. You’re my little expert.

Firina goes an even darker shade of red, but a smile lights up her face, and she takes your hand, and leads you and the Griffin both outside. As soon as you are outside, she puts her wings out, and looks at you, waiting for you to do the same. You put your wings out, and Firina just stares at you, open mouthed. She looks like she is almost more impressed with your wings than she is with your manhood.

Firina: Oh, wow. Is it wrong that I’m wet, just looking at your wings?

(y/n): Not in my book it isn’t. Maybe I’ll put them out, every time I enter the stables, just for you.

Firina: That would be okay with me, my Lord, but, er, the whole taking the pants off, sort of works too.

You laugh, and fly up onto the Griffin, and sit down. Firina flies up, and is about to sit in front of you, when she sees your semi hard rod lying slightly to the left. She hovers in the air and gently rearranges it so that you are lying directly down the center of the saddle, then she looks up and smiles at you.

Firina: There we go. We want everyone to be comfortable, don’t we?

Without waiting for an answer, she turns in mid air, and slowly, and carefully, she lowers herself down, and sits directly in front of you, astride your manhood. She lets out a little moan as you feel her wet pussy envelop you, and then several more, as she wiggles about, to ‘make herself comfortable’. You’re trying your best to remain only semi hard, but it won’t be for long if Firina keeps this up. Finally, she is ready, and she looks back at you and smiles.

Firina: Put your arms around me, my Lord.

You put your arms around Firina, and she flicks the reins, and the Griffin leaps into the air. With just a few flaps of her mighty wings, you are soaring high over your estate. The Griffin has a very broad back, and Firina’s legs are spread wide to straddle it, pushing her already short skirt up even farther, giving you a great view of her fantastic legs. You release your arms from around Firina’s waist, and place one hand on each of her thighs, and slowly rub up and down. You lean forward on to her, and slide your hands down to her knees, then rub all the way up to just inside her skirts. Firina sucks in a sharp breath, but doesn’t say a word, and you can feel your rod getting slicker and slicker as her juices flow out of her. You kiss her neck, as you continue to rub her thighs, and she lets out a moan. Each time you slide your hands up, you go slightly higher, until your hands are going all the way inside her skirt, and up to her groin. You start to rub up and down her groin, your index fingers stroking her plump, spread, outer lips. She moans again, and starts to squirm, rubbing her inner lips against your ever hardening rod.

Firina: Oh, my Lord.

You continue to kiss her neck, and with your right hand, you seek out her swollen clitoris, and slowly start to massage it. Her hips start to gyrate, rubbing her inner lips up and down the base of your now solid rod. With your left hand you undo the half dozen buttons she has at the top of her uniform, opening it and allowing access to her breasts. You slide your left hand inside her uniform, and take hold of Firina’s amazing, firm, shapely breast and squeeze it. Firina gives out a loud moan, as she loses control, and starts to rub her hips back and forth along your manhood as fast as she can go. 

Firina: Oh, Satan, my Lord. AHH, my Lord. AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Firina’s back arches, and she just leans back into you panting.

Firina: Oh, thank you my Lord. Thank you. Fuck me, my Lord. Please fuck me.

You continue to massage her clit, and you take her solid nipple between your fingers and thumb and lightly pinch it, and she moans again and starts once more to slide herself along your now drenched member. Still kissing her neck, you slide your right hand up and try and take one of her wonderful breasts in each hand, but the opening in her uniform isn’t large enough, so you take ahold of the two sides where you have unbuttoned it was far as it will go, and yank it open, ripping it down to her navel. Firina lets out a little squeal, and speeds up her movements again.

Firina: Ahh, fuck, my Lord.

You eagerly take one of Firina’s firm breasts in each hand, and squeeze them, and she lets out another cry. You pinch her nipples, and gently tug on them, and she starts moaning again, and eases forward in the saddle, dragging her dripping snatch along the length of your manhood, until her welcoming lips are opening around your head. 

Firina: Please, my Lord, please. I need you inside me.

She leans forward and puts her arms around the Griffin’s neck, and lifts her butt up, offering her sweet hole to you. Your rod, that was trapped underneath her, rises up with her, the head still nestled between her moist, swollen lips.

Firina: Please, my Lord, take me now.

You can take no more, you grab hold of her hips and thrust, your rod piercing her deep, and taking her virginity.

Firina: YES.

You give her time to recover, with your throbbing member still deep inside her, and she sits back against you, and turns to face you.

Firina: Oh, thank you, my Lord.

You slide your left hand up her body, and grasp her left breast, and with your right hand, you take her chin, and hold her face while you lean in and kiss her. She eagerly accepts your tongue, giving you hers in return, and you kiss passionately, your manhood deep inside her. Every time the Griffin beats its wings, Firina bounces up and down on you, and while you are still kissing, you feel Firina’s tight pussy squeeze you even tighter. She breaks off the kiss and lets out a loud moan, then plunges her right hand down between her legs, and frantically starts to wiggle her clit.

Firina: AHH, my Lord, AHHH.

Her body bucks, driving her down hard on you, her head shoots back, and she lets out a scream.

Firina: Oh fuck, my Lord.

She turns back towards you again, breathing hard, and a look of ecstasy on her face. Her lips are parted, and she looks so beautiful, you want to lean in and kiss her again, but that is probably setting a bad precedent, so you just smile at her.

Firina: I must satisfy you now, my Lord.

She turns back and starts rising up on you, and thrusting herself down.

Firina: AHH, must get you, AHH, deeper, my Lord, AHH. Must take you all in, AHH.

She may not know it, but with her attempts to drive you deeper, she is doing an amazing job of ridding you, and you can’t help but give her a helping hand. You grasp her hips again, and lift her and thrust her down, and she lets out another cry. She leaves the ‘forcing you deeper’ to you, and grabs her left breast in her left hand and pinches the nipple, while still working away at her clit with her right. You lift her and force her down, over and over, going harder and faster every time. She screams once more, as her back bends, and she clamps down on you again and again, but you just continue ram her down on you, pushing yourself nearer to release.

Firina: OHHH, FUCK. THAT’S IT, MY LORD, AHHHH, AHHHH.

She is continually moaning now, and as her tight, hot pussy starts to massage your rod once more, it is too much for you.

(y/n): AHH, FIRINA.

Firina: AHH, CUM FOR ME, MY LORD, AHH, FILL ME. AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

You explode inside Firina, pumping your seed into her, to scream after scream, until you are totally spent, and Firina just collapses again you.

Firina: Oh, my Lord. Was that good for you, my Lord?

(y/n): It was amazing, Firina. You were amazing.

Firina: Oh, thank you, my Lord.

You put your arms around her, hugging her to you, and just ride on in silence, your manhood still inside her. The gentle rocking as the Griffin beats its wings, is still rubbing your semi hard rod inside Firina, and it isn’t long before you are responding, and she lets out a moan as you grow back to full size again. You can feel her breath coming fast again, and her heart racing as she turns and looks back at you.

Firina: Again, my Lord?

(y/n): If you think you’re up for it Firina.

Firina: Yes please, my Lord. Only, er, do you think I could, er, face you this time?

(y/n): I would love you to. If you can turn around safely.

Firina: Ooh, turn around. I need to turn the Griffin around, we have been flying in a straight line.

Firina proceeds to turn the Griffin back towards the stables, while you start to squeeze her breasts and kiss her neck.

Firina: Ahh, maybe I don’t need to face you, ahh.

(y/n): And deprive me of looking at that beautiful face while we fuck? Oh no.

You lift Firina up and off of you, and rest her down on the saddle in front of you. She places her hands on the front of the saddle, and does a handstand, with her legs still splayed from where she was astride the Griffin. Her skirt falls down giving you a fantastic view of her dripping snatch, and you just want to lean in and kiss it, but before you can move, Firina, turns one hundred and eighty degrees on her hands, and sits back down on the Griffin’s neck.

(y/n): Wow, that was impressive.

Firina: Not as impressive as this I hope.

Firina leans forward, opens her mouth wide, lowers herself onto your glistening rod, and starts to suck. She takes a firm grip on you with both hands, and continues to suck as the movement of the Griffin’s flight bounces her up and down on you. You run your hands through her hair, and she looks up at you with those beautiful purple eyes. She starts to speed up, and you lean forward, slide your hands under her, and pinch her nipples. She opens her mouth and lets out a moan, her saliva pouring down the length of your manhood. 

(y/n): I want you Firina.

Firina sits up and stares into your eyes.

Firina: Oh, my Lord. I want you too.

She quickly scrambles forward, back onto the saddle, and you put your hands under her buttocks and lift her up. You lower her down onto you, and her sweet, little hole, stretches wide to take you back inside. Firina lets out a moan, then puts her hands on your shoulders, and stares into your eyes, as you lift her and drop her onto your throbbing rod at a steady pace. It isn’t long before Firina squeezes you tight with another orgasm. She throws her head back and screams, then, as soon as she recovers, she returns to staring into your eyes. You could almost get lost in those eyes, as she orgasms again and again, as your flight continues. You are not far from your return to the stables, when Firina can sense that you are nearing release. She starts to add her own efforts to yours, trying to spur you to greater speed.

Firina: Faster, my Lord, faster.

You speed up driving Firina down hard on your rod, over and over again, until you can’t last much longer. 

Firina: AHH, yes, my Lord. Fill me again, my Lord.

You can hold back no more, and with a thrust of your hips, your seed jets up inside Firina. She screams again and again, and you keep pumping, as her tight pussy massages the last drop from you.

Firina: Oh, thank you, my Lord, thank you.

Firina wraps her arms and her legs around you, and rests her head against you, your manhood still deep inside her.

Firina: Can we just stay like this for a moment please, my Lord?

(y/n): As long as you like Firina, but, er, we just went past the stables, and I think you need to land us at some point.

Firina makes a little clucking sound, and the Griffin immediately alters course, and starts to descend. Firina is still holding you when the Griffin lands just outside the stables. She lets out a sigh, and pulls herself off of you, kisses your cheek, and hops down off of the Griffin.

Firina: Thank you so much, my Lord. That was amazing.

(y/n): Yes, Firina, it was amazing. Thank you. I’m, er, sorry about your dress.

Firina looks down at her bare chest where her uniform is ripped open, and goes red.

Firina: You’re welcome to come and rip my clothes off anytime you like, my Lord.

(y/n): Maybe I’ll take you up on that Firina, or maybe, next time I come to the stables, I’ll just demand that you strip, before I let you take my pants off.

Firina: I would be okay with that, my Lord.

You jump down, and walk with Firina, as she takes the Griffin back into the stables. You retrieve your pants, and Firina walks the Griffin back into its stall. After you are dressed, you go back to say goodbye to Firina. When you get there, Firina is rubbing down the Griffin after its flight. You can’t help but stand and admire her for a few seconds, as her breasts jiggle away through the rip in her uniform, as she rubs down the Griffin’s legs. She looks up at you and smiles, then feigns a look of disappointment at the fact you have pants on again. 

(y/n): I have to go Firina. Thanks again for that. It was… invigorating. You’re a very special girl.

Firina: No. Thank you, my Lord. And please come back, any time your magnificent beast needs to be taken care of.

You chuckle, and raise your hand in farwell.

(y/n): I will Firina. See ya.

You walk out of the stables, and open a Magic Circle to your room, but before you can step into it, Firina comes running out after you. You look around, and she stops, and suddenly looks shy, and blushes slightly.

Firina: Er, my Lord, do you think it would be okay, if you, er, showed me your wings one more time, before you go.

You smile at Firina, and put your wings out, and she takes a large breath, then smiles back at you, with a look of awe on her face.

Firina: Thank you so much, my Lord.

(y/n): You’re very welcome Firina.

Still looking a bit shy, and in awe, she raises a hand in a little wave.

Firina: Bye.

It strikes you as cute, that she is so starstruck that she forgot to say ‘my Lord’, and you smile at her again, nod your head, then step into the Magic Circle.

\-----

You feel a little guilty, as you step out of the circle, back into your room, where you see all of your harem waiting patiently in your bed.

_No. I can’t feel guilty. They all know how it is, and it would be disrespectful to the staff, and the rest of the peerage, if I treat them like they are second class citizens, just because they are not in the harem. If a girl is giving herself to me, I’m going to fucking well enjoy it, and I’m going to let that girl know how special she is, when I am with her._

You do your night time exercise routine, then walk over to the bed. All of the girls are still awake, and they were sitting up watching you exercise. The sheet has fallen down, revealing that they are all naked. You smile at them, and start to get undressed yourself, and they all quickly jump out of bed, and swarm you, each of them helping to take your clothes off. You find it slightly erotic, and by the time they finish, you are semi hard. The girls look you up and down feasting on your body, except for Koneko, and she takes hold of your hand and pulls you to the bed. You lie down in the middle of the bed, and Koneko lies on top of you, her head on your chest, her legs straddling you. Asia and Rias jump up into the bed, and take one arm each, hugging them between their breasts. Akeno gets up behind Rias, and Sil lies behind her, and Xenovia lies behind Asia.

_Seriously Koneko, I’m going to be hard any second, and I will be poking you somewhere you don’t want to be poked._

You try hard not to become aroused, but you can’t get out of your mind, the fact that Koneko’s little pussy is spread and waiting for you, just inches from your manhood, let alone the other five naked girls in your bed. Your rod grows and hardens, and very soon it is poking Koneko between her ass cheeks. She lets out a little squeal, and blushes.

(y/n): I’m so sorry Koneko, maybe that isn’t the best place to sleep.

Koneko: This is exactly where I’m going to sleep.

You can’t believe that she is comfortable like this, but you don’t have the heart to move her, so you decide to let her stay like it. She squirms around a bit, then she stands up, letting you rod pass beneath her, and she lies back down on top of it. She squirms again, and then settles, then she looks up at you and smiles.

Koneko: There we go.

You stroke her hair, and she nestles against you, then before you know it, she is asleep. One by one, the other girls drift off, and finally, you start to fall asleep yourself.

_Big day tomorrow. Oh, I need to get up early._

(y/n): Maz.

Maz: Yes, Master.

(y/n): Can I have an early wake up please.

Maz: Oh yes, Master. Thank you, Master, thank you.

(y/n): Thank you, Maz. Good night.

Maz: Goodnight, Master, sleep well.


	52. I know that blowjob

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 1) =====

\----- Maz POV -----

Maz is feeling excited as she goes through the door to her Master’s room.

_He knew what he was going to get when he asked me to wake him this time. I’m going to make him cum so hard, he will ask me to wake him every day, even on days when he gets to have a lie in. Maybe he will even start taking naps during the day, just so I can wake him again._

Maz sees (y/n)’s bed and stops in her tracks. There is just a pile of bodies in the middle of the bed, covered by a single sheet.

_How am I going to get to the Master?_

Maz approaches the bed, and slowly pulls the sheet off.

_It looks like the Master had a very good time last night._

Maz taps lightly on Akeno’s shoulder, since she is on top of the pile. Akeno just continues to sleep, so Maz slips her arms around the girl, and carefully pulls her free of the pile. She lays her to one side, and Akeno open her sleepy eyes and blinks, then Maz speaks to her in hushed tones.

Maz: Good morning Miss Akeno. I’m sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.

Akeno: That’s okay Maz. Is it time for you to wake (y/n)?

Maz: Yes, Miss.

Akeno: Let me help you. With the girls that is. Not the actual waking.

Maz: Thank you, Miss.

Rias has her face on (y/n)’s chest, and Akeno gently rolls her off, as Maz goes to the bottom of the bed, and starts to move Sil, who is lying down the bed, over (y/n)’s legs, with her left hand holding his balls. She prys Sil’s fingers open, to release (y/n)’s balls, and Sil snaps her eyes open, ready to fight anyone who is threatening her Master. She sees it’s Maz, and calms down, then smiles up at Maz, and goes to lie next to Rias, who is now rubbing her eyes. Akeno taps Xenovia on the shoulder, and she wakes up and looks around. Akeno puts a finger to her lips, indicating she should remain silent, and Xenovia moves off of (y/n), Asia and Koneko and lies at the side of the bed. Asia is hugging (y/n)’s arm tight, and when Maz taps on her shoulder, she jumps.

Asia: Is it time to get up already.

Maz,Akeno,Rias,Sil,Xenovia: Shhhhh.

Asia looks a little sheepish, then moves her leg, which is all the way over both (y/n) and Koenko. With only Koneko left in the way, Maz kneels astride (y/n)’s legs, and gently pokes Koneko in the butt. After a couple of pokes, Koneko opens her eyes and looks over her shoulder at Maz.

Maz: Please, Miss Koneko, the Master asked me to wake him.

Koneko defiantly holds on even tighter to (y/n).

Maz: You don’t need to go, Miss Koneko, I just, er, need access.

Koneko thinks about this for a second then, ever so carefully, she turns around one hundred and eighty degrees, and sits on (y/n)’s chest, then lies forward on him. She is still too close to his manhood, so she scoots back, and stops when she feels her pussy press into (y/n)’s chin. Maz smiles at her, and pulls (y/n)’s manhood up to her mouth. The girls all watch on, as Maz proceeds to give them a lesson in how to give the perfect blow job. One by one, the girls hands go down between their own legs and start to rub, except for Koneko, who looks on fascinated, with the best seat in the house.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

The girls take turns moving in and suck on your throbbing member, while another one of them sits on your face as you probe their sweet holes with your tongue. The girls are all moaning, and you are being pushed closer and closer to climax.

_AHH, fuck that’s a good blowjob._

_I know that blowjob..._

You open your eyes expecting to see Maz, but instead you are staring straight at Koneko’s tight little pussy. It is so close, you could just pucker your lips and you would be kissing it. Maz is doing an amazing job, and it is taking all your willpower not to lick Koneko’s waiting snatch. You can hear moaning coming from all around, and the girls are obviously enjoying the spectacle. You look to your right and you can see Rias, Sil and Akeno. Rias has a slim middle fingers probing her pussy and she is staring down towards your manhood. Her finger glistens with her juices, and her hips are gyrating, and you watch on as she drives it in and out in time to Maz going down on you. Sil is next to her, and she also stares at your manhood, as she pleasures herself, thrusting her hips forcing her pussy into her waiting fingers. Next to her, Akeno has her legs spread wide, two fingers working in and out of her pussy, and her other hand rubbing her clit as she moans louder than any of the other girls. You hear Asia suddenly get loud from your other side, and you turn to look at her. She has her legs spread wide, and she has her fingers on her clit going in circles. Her body is writhing around, and from the look on her face, she won't be long before she orgasms. Not far from Asia, Xenovia is on all fours, facing down the bed, with her head turned to the side, watching intently, as Maz brings you closer and closer to release. Xenovia has a hand between her legs, and her middle finger is driving in and out of her pussy at speed, and the sight is simply amazing.

_I fucking love my Harem. And you Maz, I fucking love you too._

You reach over and stroke the side of Asia’s face, and your touch is too much for her, pushing her over the edge. She screams, her body bucks, and she turns and starts to suck your fingers. You hear Akeno scream, as she orgasms, and you look back over to her, only to find yourself looking straight into Rias’s eyes. Her face is flushed, and her eyes are full of desire, and she leans over and kisses you. Her finger is working in and out furiously now, and you put your hand on the back of her head, and pull her in as your tongues entwine with each other. You feel her body spasm, and she pulls away from you and screams. You hear Sil, scream, and then out of the corner of your eye, you see Xenovia’s back bend, as her screams join the others. The girls orgasaming all around, and the amazing job that Maz is doing is too much for you, and you can hold back no more.

(y/n): AHH, fuck Maz.

You shoot, filling Maz’s mouth, and she chugs it, as you hear the orgasms all around continue. You fill Maz’s mouth again and again, and she drinks you down, eagerly awaiting more. She sucks the last drops from you, then milks your pulsing member while you try and recover.

_Fuck, what an amazing way to wake up._

(y/n): Ahh, fuck Maz, that was incredible.

Maz: Good morning, my Lord, did you sleep well.

(y/n): Yes, Maz, any sleep that ends that way, was a really good sleep.

Maz lets out a little giggle, and kisses the end of your manhood.

Maz: My pleasure to be of assistance, my Lord. Do you require me to help you dress or wash?

(y/n): No, thank you Maz, I will be okay.

Maz: I will be leaving then, my Lord. Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you.

(y/n): I will Maz, and thank you again.

Maz skips back over to her door, then turns back one last time.

Maz: Thank you, my Lord.

Then she is gone, and you are left with your Harem. They are all sitting up on your bed now, looking at you lovingly, except for Koneko, who is still stradling you, facing down at your manhood. You reach up and stroke Koneko’s tail, and she looks back and smiles at you. 

Koneko: That was very enlightening.

Rias: Yes, I think we all learnt something. Maybe even Sil.

Akeno: I can’t wait to try it out. Maybe we should try it now, while it is fresh in my memory?

(y/n): No, thank you Akeno, I think I will go for a quick run, before I have to see the rest of my peerage. I told Grayfia I would see her first thing this morning.

The girls all look a little disappointed, but they move aside and let you get up.

Asia: We can help you get dressed, since you sent Maz away.

(y/n): Thank you Asia, but I think I will be okay.

_I have managed to dress myself for most of my life._

You get dressed with the girls all watching on, then you open a magic circle to the outside. You raise your hand in farewell to the girls, then you step in to the magic circle and you are gone.


	53. Now we're even

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 2) =====

When you get back from your run, all of the girls have left your room, and you quickly go and shower, before your visit with Grayfia. You go to your walk in closet and put on some decent clothes, then return to your room to look in the mirrors. All the girls from before are there, including Rias and the rest of your Harem, but there are also four new images. Rai, Rossweisse, and Ravel now appear in mirrors that were empty before. Rai is wearing some very sexy lingerie, but she still has somewhat of a standoffish expression on her face. Rossweisse is wearing a short babydoll nightie. She looks very shy, and a little awkward, but her body is amazing, and she looks seriously sexy. Ravel is still wearing the dress she wore for the meeting, and she has a deep blush on her face. And then there is Grayfia. She is just standing, staring out, wearing her normal maid’s uniform, but just looking at her, you feel your heart start to race. You take one quick glance around at the other beautiful girls, take a deep breath, and step into Grayfia’s mirror.

When you step out into Grayfia’s bedroom, you see her, wearing her maid’s uniform, sitting on the side of her bed. She smiles at you, jumps up and comes your way.

Grayfia: I knew you would be good to your word.

She takes your hand and walks you over to her bed, then sits down, pulling you down next to her. Her expression turns serious, and for the first time you have ever known, she doesn’t look one hundred percent in control.

Grayfia: I er, I didn’t know if I should wear my maid’s uniform, or if… Well, you have a lot of beautiful young maids, I didn’t know…

She is still holding your hand, and you gently squeeze hers and give her a smile.

(y/n): You’re an incredibly beautiful woman. It really doesn’t matter what you decide to wear, you will always look amazing.

Grayfia leans in and gives you a brief kiss on the lips, and it is as if a little surge of electricity shoots through you. She moves back again, and gives you a coy smile.

Grayfia: But you would rather me have worn something a little more sexy wouldn’t you?

(y/n): Seriously, you look very sexy Grayfia. And, well, I must admit that I am curious as to how, er, authentic, your maid’s uniform is.

Grayfia stands up and, looking back to her confident self, she takes ahold of her skirt.

Grayfia: Oh, you are, are you? Well, you lie down on the bed, and maybe I’ll show you.

You lie down on Grayfia’s bed, and she slowly pulls her skirt up. As more and more of her shapely legs are revealed, you can feel your heart start to pound, and you can feel your manhood start to expand. Seeing the movement in your pants, Grayfia stops for a second, and you can see her breathing is coming fast. She moistens her lips, then continues pulling her skirt up. Slowly, inch by inch, more of her legs come into view, until her creamy white thighs are visible, and then she stops, teasingly. You wait patiently, and she pulls her skirt the rest of the way up, showing off a tiny, lacy thong. It is practically see through, and as you stare through it at her slit, your manhood starts to ache, desperate to be free of the confines of your pants. Grayfia holds her skirt up with one hand, and with the other, she reaches up and undoes the ribbon and buttons at her neck, then holding her skirt with both hands again, she pulls it all the way up and over her head. It is tight around her huge breasts, and they are pulled up until they pop out, and bounce up and down a few times. Grayfia drops the dress to the floor, and stands in front of you in just her bra and thong, and she looks fantastic. She doesn’t wait for you to say anything, and immediately moves onto the bed, straddles your legs, and sits on your ankles. Her bra is very small, and almost looks like it can’t contain her gigantic breasts. She leans forward and start to work on your pants, and the view of her breasts gets even better. In no time she has your pants open, and she is yanking them down, but she leaves your boxers on. You are grateful that your pants are down, as it was starting to get painful, but you need your boxers off too. Grayfia moves off of your legs and pulls your pants all the way down and off, then throws them to the floor and straddles your legs again.

(y/n): Ahh, I need the boxers off too. You are far too sexy.

Grayfia just smiles at you and bends forward again, and starts to kiss your upper thigh.

(y/n): What are you doing? This is not exactly comfortable.

Your manhood is fighting against the thin fabric of your boxers, and Grayfia just look up at you and grins.

Grayfia: I have heard that you’ve been known to burst your way free on occasion, and I wanted to know if I was capable of causing such a result. That would be an exclusive club to be a part of.

(y/n): Let me save you some time and l’ll just tell you that you are capable, and we can just save me the discomfort.

You start to sit up, and Grayfia places a hand on your chest and pushes you back.

Grayfia: Oh no you don’t.

She scoots forward, so that she is sitting on the bulge in your boxers, which doesn’t help your situation at all. As her tiny thong presses into you, she closes her eyes and lets out a sigh.

Grayfia: Oh, wow.

She regains her composure, opens her eyes again, and leans forward and kisses you. She slowly undoes your shirt, then you sit up, and she pulls it off and casts it to one side. She roughly pushes you back down, and she runs her hands over your chest, then leans in and kisses you again. She links the fingers of both her hands with both of yours, and pushes your hands back up above your head. Suddenly, she lets go of your hands, and swiftly grabs something from under her pillows, and tries to attach them to your wrists. You are too quick for her and instead, you grab her wrists and hold her tight. You look to the side and see that she has some glowing golden shackles, that she was trying to lock you into.

(y/n): What the fuck?

Grayfia: Oh my, you are fast.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Grayfia: I think we need to have you locked down here. These shackles are impossible to get out of, even for someone as powerful as you. You seemed like you were not too enthusiastic about consummating the bond with some of your peerage. You even had doubts about me. As your Queen, I intend to help you and the other members of your peerage overcome this little hurdle, and trust me, you will definitely enjoy it. Now, let go of my wrists, and let me put the shackles on.

As usual, when Grayfia is talking, you have a great urge to go along with whatever she is saying, but you don’t feel comfortable with being in chains, and you continue to hold her wrists.

(y/n): No, I don’t think so. I don’t need to be locked up to make love to you Grayfia, you are one of the most desirable women I have ever encountered.

Grayfia: Ahhh.

Grayfia closes her eyes again, and grinds her crotch into your bulge.

Grayfia: Oh you make me so wet. No man can resist doing as I ask, and you saying ‘no’ to me is such a turn on. And you’re such a charmer too. I’m going to ride you so hard.

You are still holding her wrists, and she looks at you pleadingly.

Grayfia: Please (y/n). Please allow me to place the shackles on you.

You have a nearly irresistible urge to comply, but you still hesitate. You almost want to say ‘no’ again, just to prove to yourself that you can, but you really do want to make Grayfia happy, and you do totally trust her.

_What harm could it do?_

You’re still not sure how much the decision to allow her, is down to you, and how much is from her force of will, but you gently release her wrists, and she smiles at you, and locks a shackle to each wrist.

Grayfia: Thank you darling. You won’t regret it.

She moves back, so that she is sitting on your legs again, and bends forward to start kissing your thigh once more, as your manhood stresses your boxers, desperate to break free.

(y/n): I’m already regretting it. This is cruel and unusual punishment.

Grayfia sits up straight, and looks at you, with an almost offended expression on her face. She reaches up, and unfastened the clasp on the front of her bra.

Grayfia: Is ‘this’ cruel and unusual punishment?

She pulls her bra all the way open, and lets her gigantic breasts fall free. You suck in a breath and stare at your beautiful Queen, and you desperately want one of her large erect nipples in your mouth. She lets her bra slip off of her shoulders, takes it on one hand, and gently tosses it off of the side of the bed.

RIP.

Your boxers finally give out, and your manhood breaks free, much to Grayfia’s obvious joy.

Grayfia: Oh wow.

She stares at you manhood with a large grin on her face, and it doesn’t seem like ‘being part of an exclusive club’ is what she is smiling about. She slowly leans forward again, takes one breast with each hand, squeezes them around your manhood, and starts rubbing you up and down. Her giant breasts are so soft, and feel great around your throbbing length, and every time she reaches your base, she moves in close, and slips the head of your rod between her lips, and sucks hard. Grayfia stares up at you through her long eyelashes, as she rubs you up and down over and over again, maintaining a slow pace the entire time, and after a while, you can see her hips start to make small thrusting movements, and she starts to moan. 

_She is enjoying this even more than I am._

Her moaning gets louder and louder, until she stops rubbing you with her breasts, and just starts squeezing them hard taking your manhood as deep into her mouth as it will go. She bobs her head up and down at an ever quickening pace, and her moaning continues to get louder, despite her mouth being full, and her lips being clasped around you. Her hips make a hard thrust, and her head shoots back, leaving a string of saliva from her mouth to your glistening rod, and she closes her eyes, a look of ecstasy on her face. She takes a deep breath, opens her eyes, and looks up at you, and smiles contentedly, then she crawls up your body and kisses you on the lips, whilst rubbing her thong covered pussy into the base of your rod. Her tongue goes briefly into your mouth, and then she pulls away again and moves even further up your body, until her soft white thighs are either side of your head. Her pussy lips are spread open now, and her tiny thong is pulled up between them. She slides a hand down and slips her thong to the side, revealing her moist pussy to you.

Grayfia: Your turn.

You are not sure how fair ‘your turn’ is, since her blowjob actually made her orgasm and not you, but her pussy looks very tasty, so you are not going to complain. You lean your head forward and gently kiss her left outer pussy lip, and she thrusts herself into you and lets out another moan.

Grayfia: Oh yes baby, that’s it.

You continue to place little kisses up and down her outer lips until she grabs the head of the bed, and thrusts her pussy into you forcing her clit into your mouth, where you eagerly start to suck it.

Grayfia: Ahh.

Grayfia throws her head back and starts pinching her nipples as you suck her clit, and toy with it with your tongue. You can feel her juices running out onto your chin, and you slide your tongue past her clit and lap up her juices as best as you can. As soon as your tongue brushes her inner lips, she starts to squirm, and her moaning intensifies.

Grayfia: I need you inside me.

You clink your shackles, to indicate that it is all on her, if she wants you inside her, and you notice that they seem to open as you pull on them.

_It’s just a game really. They are not really ‘impossible to get out of’ shackles, after all._

You feel a bit better, knowing that you are not really trapped, but you decide to play along, since Grayfia obviously must be turned on by it.

(y/n): You’re the one with all the power.

_Maybe she wants me to be more submissive? To plead with her? I am feeling desperate to be inside this wonderful pussy, anyway._

(y/n): I need you Grayfia. Take me now.

She lets out a loud moan, puts her hands on your shoulders, and slides her wet pussy down your body, closer and closer to your waiting weapon. You feel her hot, wet lips part allowing just your tip inside, and she stops. She is just staring down at you, her cheeks flushed, and you so want to grab hold of her hips and slide her all the way down on your length, but you continue her ‘game’ and wait patiently for her to continue. She leans in and gives you a brief kiss on the lips, then she slowly forces herself down on you. Her hole stretches wide, and she lets out a long moan as she keeps taking you in until she is full.

Grayfia: Ahh, my King.

Grayfia just stays there, breathing hard, and you lean forward and kiss her. She closes her eyes, as your tongue enters her mouth, and she returns your kiss, tentatively at first, then more and more passionately until a real hunger takes control. She puts her hands either side of your face, pulling you into her, as her hips gyrate, your length still filling her hole, and her juices pouring out onto you. Finally, she can take no more, she sits back on you on her knees, rises up until your rod slips all the way out of her, then thrusts herself back down driving you deep up inside her again. She lets out a howl, grabs her breasts, then does it again. Each time she drives herself down on you, she lets out another howl, and you watch on as your manhood is plunged deep into her pussy over and over again.

Grayfia: Oh fuck baby.

You can feel her pussy gripping you tighter, and you know it won't be long before another orgasm takes her. You want to reach forward and play with her swollen clit, but then her body spasms, her head shoots back, and she drives a hand down between her legs and rubs her clit herself.

Grayfia: AHHH, MY KING, AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHH.

As she rides up again, and as your rod leaves her, her juices gush out of her, then she thrusts back down again, and you are back deep inside her beautiful hole once more. She comes to rest, your manhood filling her, and only her hand rubbing her clit is still moving, then her lust filled eyes come to focus on you and she smiles a mischievous smile.

Grayfia: Oh fuck, my King.

She starts to ride up and down on you again, only this time she starts to go faster with each thrust, and she stares at you the whole time. She thrusts down hard over and over, and you thrust up, matching her ever increasing pace. Her moaning starts again, and she continues to play with her clit and squeeze her left breast, her right breast bouncing up and down as you pound in and out of her.

Grayfia: AHH, (y/n).

(y/n): Grayfia.

Grayfia: AHH. You can’t cum baby. 

(y/n): What?

Grayfia: AHH. Just a little longer darling. AHH. Please wait. AHH.

You are desperate to fill your beautiful Queen, but you hold off, as she leans forward over you, grasps the head of the bed, and starts driving her pussy onto you as hard and fast as she can, and still, you match her stroke for stroke.

Grayfia: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Her back bends and her pussy massages your length, and you nearly explode inside her, but you just manage to hold off, and exhausted, and dripping with sweat, Grayfia collapses on you.

Grayfia: Oh fuck, baby.

She gazes up at you, a look of wonder in her eyes, then she suddenly registers that your member is still throbbing away, ready to fill her, and her expression changes to one of concern.

Grayfia: Oh, I’m so sorry baby. You really are my hero.

She quickly slides herself off of you, and moves back down so that she is sitting on your legs again, then she takes your throbbing member into her mouth. Your rod is slick with her juices, and she gently strokes all around it with her hands, as her head bobs up and down, taking your head into her mouth over and over again. She starts slowly, teasing you with her tongue, but before long she is moaning again, enjoying this as much as you are, and her movements become more frantic. She starts sucking hard, and driving her head up and down faster and faster until you can last no longer.

(y/n): Ahh, Grayfia.

Your hips thrust, and your seed gushes forth, filling Grayfia’s mouth, and still moaning, she gobbles it down, desperate for more. She continues to bob and suck, milking you with both hands as you pump more and more of your seed into her, and you seem like you will continue cuming forever. Despite this, Grayfia continues sucking, even after the last drop is gone, like she has a hunger, a desperation, to drink down more and more of your seed. 

_There is plenty more where that came from, if you really want more, Grayfia._

You really want to run your fingers through her hair, but you decide not to break her illusion, and refrain.

(y/n): Fuck Grayfia, you are amazing.

Hearing your voice seems to calm her, and she looks up at you, your semi hard manhood still in her mouth. She gives it one last suck, then sits up and smiles at you. 

Grayfia: I’m sorry. I never realised that giving a blowjob could be so… stimulating.

(y/n): Oh, there’s no need to apologize. You are more than welcome to do that as often as you like.

Grayfia: Really?

(y/n): Yes, really. You’re incredible.

She gives you a beautiful smile, then she lies down on you, propped up on her elbows, her legs spread either side of you, her moist pussy pushing into your manhood, and her breasts resting on your chest. She leans in and gives you a brief kiss, then smiles at you again.

Grayfia: No, you are incredible. I’m sorry about... you know… not letting you cum inside me. I really wanted you to, but I have heard about how fertile you are, and I can’t become pregnant with your child. You know…

(y/n): It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. I understand you have to respect Sirzechs. 

Grayfia: I’m impressed that you are so okay with it. No jealousy or anything.

(y/n): Oh, don’t think I’m not jealous. I’m seriously jealous of Sirzechs. You’re amazing, and I would love to have you all to myself. To be able to fill you with my seed. But I’m not going to go all alpha male on you. That would just make what is all ready is tricky situation for you, all the harder. Besides, it would be a little bit hypocritical, all things considered.

She gives you a short passionate kiss, then pulls away, with a serious expression on her face.

Grayfia: I… I would love to carry your child. I…

She glances away, as if ashamed of herself, then looks back and gives you another quick kiss. She smiles again, then rests her head on your shoulder, and hugs you tight.

Grayfia: I know you didn’t cum inside me, but I think we still consummated the bond quite well, don’t you?

(y/n): I’m not sure…

Grayfia gets back up onto her elbows, and looks down at you, an expression of concern on her face.

Grayfia: You think you needed to cum inside me? I know that would normally…

(y/n): Shhh, I’m just messing with you. I meant that, maybe we needed to go again, just to be sure. You know? We did fine. You did fine. I’m not sure that even Maz was as enthusiastic with her blowjob as you. You were fantastic. Okay?

Grayfia: Oh, you. You had me worried you weren’t satisfied.

She playfully pushes you in the shoulder, then slides off of you to the side. She lays one of her legs between yours, and puts an arm across you, and starts to run her fingers over your chest.

Grayfia: I would love to go again, but you have a lot of consummating to do, and as your Queen, I have to think about the rest of your peerage. 

She moves in and kisses your shoulder, and then lets out a sigh.

Grayfia: I wish you weren't so in demand. I could lie like this forever.

(y/n): So could I, minus the chains preferably.

Grayfia lets out a beautiful laugh, and the hand that is running over your chest, moves down to start tracing your abs.

Grayfia: Oh, they’re not that bad, are they?

(y/n): I had fun. And if it’s a choice of making love to you with chains on, or not making love without them, give me the chains any day.

Grayfia just lies there in silence for a while, running her fingers over your abs, and then she lets out a big sigh.

Grayfia: I guess I should go and get Irina.

She looks down wistfully at your manhood, then runs her hand down past it to stroke your thigh. Suddenly she bobs her head up, looking excited. 

Grayfia: I wouldn’t be doing my job as your Queen, if I didn’t check that everything was still in working order and ready for action, before I passed you on to another member of your peerage.

She jumps up onto her knees, and turns so that her beautiful shapely butt is in your direction, and her head is over your manhood. She inspects it so closely, that you feel her breath on it, then she slowly slides one hand under your balls.

Grayfia: Satan, how can they still be so heavy, you came so much, I thought you were never going to stop?

She glances back up at you, a look of awe on her face, then stares longingly back down at your manhood, which is already responding to her attention. 

Grayfia: Oh my. I guess it’s still in working order, but… I think I need to prepare it a little...

Grayfia grasps you in both hands, and eagerly takes you into her mouth once more, and almost immediately, she is moaning again, and her hips are making little thrusting movements. You stare at her beautiful moist pussy, and watch as little stream starts to pour from her.

_Fuck Grayfia, I need to eat your pussy so bad. Now ‘that’ would be only fair, considering how much of my seed you’ve already taken._

Grayfia is right back into it, and is driving her head up and down at speed, her hands gripping your manhood tight. She seems to lose herself in her task, and soon all subtlety is gone, and she stops the delicate use of her tongue, and is driving you so far down her throat, then even Akeno might be impressed. She starts to use her hands as well as her mouth, running up and down your slick, rock solid rod as fast as she can.

_Slow down Grayfia. We have all day._

_I guess we don’t really have all day, she has to pass me off to Irina, and then do we ever get to do this again?_

You let out a moan, and your hips thrust slightly, and Grayfia suddenly stops and pulls away.

Grayfia: Oh... er… I think you are prepared. I, er, I guess I’ll go and fetch Irina.

She looks down at your pulsating manhood, then regretfully, she slowly starts to crawl to the side of the bed.

_Oh no you don’t._

You pull your hands free from your shackles, and lunge after Grayfia, grabbing hold of her hips and pulling her towards you. She lets out a little cry of surprise, then looks back at you, an expression of shock on her face.

Grayfia: What? How…

(y/n): I haven’t dismissed you yet, my Queen.

You plunge your tongue deep inside her waiting snatch, lapping the stream of her juices into your mouth, and she moans and thrusts her pussy back into you.

Grayfia: AHH, my King.

She continues to moan and thrust her pussy into you over and over again, as you lap up more of her juices, and she rests her face against the bed and grasps the sheets tight with both hands. You loop a hand around her leg and start to toy with her clit, and her moaning intensifies.

Grayfia: AHH, fuck my King, AHH, AHH.

Her back bends and she screams, as she squirts, filling your mouth with her juices.

_Now we're even._

Grayfia: MY KING.

You don’t wait for Grayfia to recover, you get up onto your knees behind her and place the tip of your manhood against her clit. You run it roughly down her clit, then slide the tip up between her wet lips.

Grayfia: Ahh, fuck my King. Fuck me.

You slam your manhood home, and her pussy walls clamp down on you, as she immediately orgasms again. She screams, then starts to rock back and forth forcefully, and you take a tight grip on her hips and match her rhythm, thrusting hard, ramming your rod deep inside her. 

Grayfia: Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck.

You take control, and fuck her faster and faster, and her body bucks as another orgasm rips through her. She is just continually wailing now, all strength gone from her. You lean forward over her, squeeze her left breast with your left hand, and drive your right hand down between her legs, pinching her swollen clit and wiggling it furiously. You thrust your hips faster and faster, until you are going at super speed, and Grayfia orgasms again, and again, and again, one after the other, each time squirting and splattering you with her juices. You are right on the edge, and your moans echo Grayfia’s, as you are about to explode. You stop dead, deep inside her, and start to withdraw.

Grayfia: AHH, No… don’t stop.

You stop moving, your length still enveloped by Grayfia’s hot wet hole, and lean in and kiss the back of her neck.

(y/n): I have to stop, I’m going to cum.

She turns and looks at you, her face flushed, and her breath coming fast.

Grayfia: Fill me (y/n).

You almost explode, just hearing her say this, but you slowly pull out, then thrust back home again.

Grayfia: YES.

Out, in.

Grayfia: YES.

Out, in.

Grayfia: YES.

Out, in.

(y/n): AHH, Grayfia.

Grayfia: YES, FILL ME (y/n).

You erupt, blasting your seed deep into Grayfia, and she screams as she orgasms again. You pump again and again, to more screams, until finally, totally spent, you collapse on top of her. You both lie there wordlessly, with just your breathing, breaking the silence. You are the first to catch your breath, and you wrap your arms around Grayfia, and kiss the back of her neck, and wait patiently for her to compose herself. It takes Grayfia a while to move, even once she has her breath back, then she turns her head to stare back at you, a look of adoration in her eyes.

Grayfia: Oh wow... Can we stay like this forever.

You lean in and whisper in her ear.

(y/n): Yes, as long as you don’t mind me cuming inside you over and over again.

Grayfia: AHH, don’t tempt me.

You slowly pull out of Grayfia, then you turn her onto her back, and lie down, between her legs. You prop yourself up on your elbows, and stare down into her beautiful face. She wraps you up in her arms and legs and smiles up at you. 

Grayfia: There, there is no escaping me now. Wait... How did you escape from the shackles?

(y/n): You mean they really are supposed to be impossible to escape from?

Grayfia: Yes.

(y/n): They just opened. I assumed you were just playing.

Grayfia: You really do amaze me.

(y/n): I’m sorry that I came inside you.

Grayfia smiles at you again, then squeezes you tight.

Grayfia: I’m happy. Don’t even think about it.

Grayfia really does look happy, but then she lets out a big sign, and regretfully unwraps her arms and legs.

Grayfia: You make me feel like a teenager again, (y/n), but I’m your Queen, and I have to act…

You lean in and thrust your tongue into Grayfia’s mouth, stopping her mid sentence, and kissing her passionately, and after a fraction of a second, she is returning your kiss with equal enthusiasm. Your manhood starts to respond, and begins to poke into Grayfia, and she pushes you away, an expression of shock on her face. She rolls over, so that she is on top of you, then she arranges her thong, so that it covers her pussy again.

Grayfia: You may be immune to my ‘suggestions’, but I am your Queen, and I will do my job. Time to fetch Irina for you.

(y/n): Don’t you need to prepare me?

Grayfia: You already look more than prepared to me.

You smile at her regretfully, as she climbs down off of the bed and walks towards the door.

(y/n): You know, I’m not actually immune to your suggestions. I still really want to do whatever you ask, I can just choose not to. I guess you are irresistible to all men.

Grayfia lets out her beautiful laugh, and looks back at you, gazing down longingly towards your fully hard manhood.

Grayfia: Trust me, there is only one person in this room that is irresistible to the opposite sex. You don’t know how hard it is for me to not run back over there and empty you inside me again.

(y/n): Trust ‘me’. You are irresistible Grayfia, and you don’t know how hard it is for me, to not run over there, rip that little thong off of you, and thrust my tongue back up inside you again.

Grayfias hips do a little thrust, and she sucks in a breath. She smiles at you and opens the door to her room.

Grayfia: Consummate the bond with the rest of your peerage, and then we will talk about you ripping off my thong any time you please.

Grayfia steps out into the hall, still wearing nothing other than her tiny lacy thong, and you are left all alone, waiting, with a throbbing hardon, for Irina to arrive.

_Oh wow Grayfia. You really are amazing. I could quite happily spend a lazy day, just fucking you, and eating your pussy. But, I guess you’re right, things to do, places to go, girls to fuck._


	54. Holy fuck

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 3) =====

You don’t have to wait long before Irina enters the room, and she looks over to you on the bed, and her mouth drops open.

Irina: Good God. I knew you were big and stuff, but wow. Just, wow.

She eagerly runs over to the bed, and as she runs, the skirt to her little white dress bounces up and down, revealing the top of her white stockings. She stops short of the bed, and just stares at your manhood, which is standing proud and ready for action. Irina just can’t take her eyes off of your rod, and she subconsciously, rubs herself through her dress, and licks her lips, all the while transfixed.

Irina: It’s just so big. It’s like, much bigger than before.

(y/n): That’s what they do.

Irina: Yeah, but… Wow. I thought that I would have to, you know, like play with it and stuff, to get it ready. Maybe give it a little kiss. Do a little stripteese.

She looks like she might be a little disappointed that she missed out on ‘getting you ready’, and you make a mental note, to not let Grayfia prepare you for anyone else.

(y/n): You know, you can still do all of those things.

Irina: Does that thing even, like, fit?

(y/n): There’s only one way to find out.

Irina is still just staring at your manhood, and she slips her hands under her short skirt, and pulls down a skimpy little pair of white panties. She steps up onto the bed, and strides across to stand over your waiting rod. She lifts her skirt and you suck in a breath as her beautiful pussy comes into view. Irina has amazing legs, and her pussy is already engorged, with her clit swollen and poking out, ready to be sucked. She pulls her lips apart and squats down, and you get an even better look, and watch on as a drop of her juices drips from her sweet waiting snatch.

(y/n): Whoa, whoa, slow down.

Irina, hesitates, her pussy still held open, inches from your manhood, and looks up at your face.

(y/n): What happened to the stripteese and the little kiss and…

Irina: Ohh, is that handcuffs?

You look over at the shackles, a little thrown off.

(y/n): Er, yeah, sort of.

Irina: Ohh, can I put them on you? Please.

Irina looks so excited that you don’t have the heart to say no to her.

(y/n): Under one condition. I want…

Irina: Anything.

Irina drops her skirt, stands up and walks up to your head, her legs still astride of you, and stands above you so that you are looking straight up her skirt. Then she squats down in front of you, reaches over, and while you are still staring at her beautiful pussy, she snaps one of the shackles closed on your wrist. You desperately want to pull her in to you, and kiss that plump swollen clit, but you allow her to close your other hand back into it’s shackle too.

Irina: Okay, what did you want me to do?

(y/n): Well, I was going to say, that I wanted you to do that striptease for me, but…

Irina stands up, and in one swift motion she has her dress off over her head, revealing her fantastic body. She is wearing no bra, and her shapely firm breasts fall free, revealing large erect nipples, begging to be sucked.

Irina: There we go.

(y/n): Oh no. For starters, that was not a striptease. That was all strip and no tease. But I said ‘I was going to say’ anyway. I changed my mind.

Irina: No fair. You do know that now you are locked up, I can do whatever I like.

She gives you a wicked grin, as she tosses her dress to one side, then turns and looks back at your manhood.

(y/n): You're a believer in God, aren’t you supposed to be good to your word.

She lets out a little laugh, squats down again and kisses you on the lips.

Irina: I would always be good to my word with you, even if I was like a devil and stuff. What do you want me to do? I will do absolutely anything.

She licks her lips suggestively, but you look down towards her pussy.

(y/n): I, er, I want you to sit on my face.

Irina’s face lights up, and she looks surprised.

Irina: Seriously? You’re already like the perfect man, but now you’re just like flexing and stuff.

She spreads her knees wide, and kneels down with one either side of your face, and slowly eases her pussy closer until her clit is pushed into your open mouth. You start to suck, and she lets out a loud moan, puts her hands up to her head, and thrusts her pussy harder into you.

Irina: Ahh, yeah.

You tease the base of her clit with the tip of your tongue, and Irina starts to gyrate her hips, accompanied with little moans. As her moans get louder, you pinch her clit between your lips and shake your head around. You can feel her juices running out over your chin, and you slide your tongue down, and lap them into your mouth. Irina raises her pussy up, and eases her inner lips into your mouth, and you slide your tongue between them. Surprisingly, you come up against no resistance, and you happily plunge your tongue all the way in, and lick around her inner walls.

Irina: AHH, yeah, that’s it, AHH.

You start to tickle her g-spot with the tip of your tongue, and her juices are just flowing into your mouth. Irina grasps her breasts and squeezes them, then starts pinching her nipples and pulling them.

Irina: AHH, fuck yeah. AHH, eat me (y/n), AHHH, AHHH, AHHHH.

Irina’s body bucks, and she thrusts her snatch into you over and over again, then with your tongue still inside her, lapping up her juices, she looks down at you and starts to stroke your hair with both hands.

Irina: Oh wow. Thank you. That was like... all spiritual and stuff.

She stands up, and you breathe a regretful sigh, as her pussy lips leave your mouth, then she starts to pull one of her stockings down.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Irina: Finishing my strip.

(y/n): No. Leave the stockings on. They look great.

Irina smiles at you, and pulls her stocking back up. She backs up, so that she is above your manhood once more, then she squats down, and slowly slides down on you. Her pussy feel just amazing. Hot, and wet, and tight. She lets out a loud moan, and stops, with your throbbing head deep inside her.

Irina: AHH. I knew it could be like this. AHH, just like wow.

She stays there for a while breathing hard, then she raises up, and drops back down again, to another loud moan. Her face is all flushed, and she looks in ecstasy. You really want to start thrusting into her at speed, but you allow her to continue to ride you at her slow pace. She raises up and drops again, and you feel her already tight pussy clamp down on your manhood. She bites her lip, suppressing a scream, and she raises and drops again. This time she can’t hold back, and she screams, her head shoots back, and her back bends.

Irina: AHHHHH. FUCK.

Irina leans forward on you, propping herself up with a hand on your chest, and slides the other hand between her legs and rubs her clit roughly, her moans slowly getting quieter and quieter. You are still deep inside her, and as she recovers, she looks up at you and gives you a wicked grin. Without a word she sits up on you, still squatting, and she raises up and drops down again, then she bounces straight back up again. Still grinning at you, she put her hands on her knees, and bounces again and again, getting faster and faster. It feels amazing, as she drives you deep inside her hot wet hole, her juices running down your length. Her grin doesn’t last long, and she is soon moaning again, louder and louder, and her expression almost looks like one of pain. Another orgasm surges through her body, and her head shoots back, but she continues to bounce. You start to thrust up as she comes down, driving deeper in to her, and she starts to howl. Her large breasts are bouncing wildly, and you so want to pull out of your shackles, and take one of her large erect nipples into your mouth. She doubles her efforts, going even faster, and you can feel little orgasms run through her over and over again. She is going so fast now, that her breasts are jiggling instead of bouncing, and she puts her hands up and grasps her twintails and pulls.

Irina: OH GOD. AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHHH.

An epic orgasm courses through her body, her pussy clamps down on you like a vice, and her Angel wings thrust out of her back. You look at her, and you think this is one of the most beautiful sights you have ever seen. Your own personal Angel, riding your throbbing rod like crazy and wailing like a banshee. She has pushed you right to the edge, but she stops, and stares at you, out of breath, and dripping with sweat. You still need more, so you pull free of your shackles and sit up. You take her face in your hands and kiss her deeply, until she pulls away, desperate to catch her breath. You push her back, and support her with one hand in the middle of her back, and lean forward and take one of her tantalizing nippes into your mouth and suck. Another spasm runs through her body, and she slides her hands into your hair. You move over to her other nipple, and you flick that with your tongue, before sucking that one into your mouth.

Irina: AHHH.

You lay back down, take a firm grasp of Irina's hips, and start to thrust with your hips. Short, fast, hard, thrusts. Irina’s eyes go wide with disbelief, and she lets out a howl. You thrust faster and faster, and Irina’s legs give out, and she falls forward, propping herself up, with her hands on your chest.

Irina: HOLY FUCK. AHH. AHH. AHH. FUCKING HELL. FUCKING HELL. AHHHHH.

Irina’s body bucks, as her juices gush out past your manhood, and you can take no more. 

(y/n): AHH. Irina.

You shoot a torrent of your seed, up inside Irina, and her hips thrust again and again, as you continue to pump your seed, flooding her. When you finally stop filling your beautiful Angel, her body stills, and she collapses onto you. She seems totally drained, and you just let her rest, stroking her hair. Irina slowly recovers, and she looks up at you, then as if suddenly coming to her senses and realising where she is, she grabs your face, and kisses you passionately, then peppers little kisses all over your face. 

Irina: Oh my God. Oh my God. That was like super epic and stuff. Like, bards will sing ballads about it.

Grayfia: And what will they call the song? ‘The Angle rides the Devil’, or maybe just ‘The Holy Fuck’.

You look around to see that while you were occupied with Irina, Grayfia has come back into the room, and she also managed to pull a chair over, that she is now sitting in. She has one foot in the chair, and a hand between her legs, and she is no longer wearing her thong. Irina pulls herself off of you, gives you another long kiss, then jumps up off of the bed.

Irina: I think they will just call it ‘The best fuck ever’.

Irina winks at you, picks up her clothes, and hurries from the room.

Grayfia: Sorry if I interrupted you?

(y/n): I didn’t even hear you enter.

Grayfia: Good.

She gets down off the chair and walks over to stand before you naked. She looks down at your semi hard manhood and bites her lip, then breathes a big sigh.

Grayfia: I’m in here because Sirzechs wanted you to be fetched to start your training, but I thought I would let you finish with Irina before interrupting you.

(y/n): My training. Of course.

Grayfia: He sent a maid in to tell you, but I intercepted her. I think he was hoping to catch you before you and I consummated our bond. Lucky for me, you are an early riser.

Grayfia bends down and picks up your shirt. She puts it to her face and takes a deep sniff, then you think she is going to give it to you to get dressed, but instead, she puts it on herself. It is a bit tight around her breasts, but she squeezes them in, and buttons the shirt up.

Grayfia: I’m keeping this.

(y/n): You are, are you?

Grayfia’s hips thrust involuntarily, and you seriously want to be fucking her again. She gives you a sweet smile and bats her eyelashes at you.

Grayfia: May I please keep it?

(y/n): It looks better on you anyway.

Grayfia gives you a big smile, then pulls you up off of the bed. She puts her hands either side of your face, and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You return the kiss, and wrap your arms around her waist, hugging her to you. She lets out a little squeal of surprise, then continues, her kiss becoming even more passionate. She runs her hand down your back, then grasps your buttocks and squeezes, pulling you into her. Your manhood starts to react, rising up between Grayfia’s legs, and pushing into her. Grayfia lets out another squeal, then pushes away from you. You slide your hand down her side, up under your shirt, then over between her legs to her moist pussy. She puts her head back and moans, her hips doing a another little thrust.

Grayfia: We can’t.

You stop with your fingers between her lips, and her hips thrust again, pushing into you.

Grayfia: Ahh. You must go now, before I weaken. You have to do your training. And then the other girls. And then, maybe, we can… Go (y/n), please.

Without saying a word, you lean in and give Grayfia a brief kiss on the lips, then, still naked, you turn and enter the mirror, back to your room, and go straight to your walk in closet to get some new clothes.


	55. Training Day

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 4) =====

Sirzechs: Again.

Sirzechs has been drilling you on various magical spells all morning, and he has sounded angry with you the whole time. You can’t really blame him, since you did just fuck his Queen, so you just let it slide, and continue to follow his orders. Doing the same spells over and over again, is very boring, but you do have to admit that you are improving. Even Sirzechs, despite his prickly mood, seems to be impressed. This last spell is just not working though, no matter how many times Sirzechs makes you run it.

Sirzechs: Look, it's easy.

Sirzechs demonstrates the spell again, effectively masking his power signature. You run the spell again, and again, you fail to mask your signature.

(y/n): I don’t understand it. I’m sure I’m doing it right.

Sirzechs: Again.

An idea suddenly occurs to you, and rather than casting the spell on yourself, you cast it on Sirzechs. Sure enough, Sirzechs’s aura is hidden from you.

Sirzechs: Again… Wait. Hang on. You cast it on me.

Sirzechs casts the spell on you, and nothing happens, and he looks demoralized.

Sirzechs: Of course. Just another thing that is special about you.

(y/n): Hey, don’t stress it dude. It’s no biggie.

Sirzechs looks over at you, then breathes out a big sigh.

Sirzechs: Sorry. I shouldn’t be taking it out on you. This isn’t your fault.

You get the feeling that Sirzechs is really talking about you and Grayfia, and not to do with your use of magic at all, but you really don’t know what to say.

(y/n): It’s all good. I understand. Really, don’t worry about it.

Sirzechs can’t hold your gaze any longer, and he looks down at the ground.

Sirzechs: I, er… I can smell her on you.

(y/n): Oh, I’m sorry man. I should have had a shower. You were in a hurry, and… I’m sorry.

Sirzechs is silent for a while, then he looks back up at you again, and he doesn’t look angry, he just looks sad.

Sirzechs: It’s okay. It’s not like I don’t know what you two have been up to.

Sirzechs looks down again, and he looks so wretched, that you can’t help but feel sorry for him.

Sirzechs: I don’t blame you. No man can resist Grayfia, when she decides she wants something from them. And she’s a very beautiful woman. You didn’t stand a chance.

_Probably best I don’t mention that I can resist her if I really want to. That will just make him feel all the worse._

Sirzechs: What really upsets me, is the thought that she was so insistent that… Well, you know.

(y/n): I’m sorry man. 

Sirzechs: What is it you have?

(y/n): I don’t know man.

Sirzechs: I don’t really want to know anyway. Good job with your training. Time for you to go to Michael. We will work on magic again tomorrow.

As you walk past him, you slap Sirzechs’s back.

(y/n): Don’t get too down dude.

Sirzechs doesn’t reply, and you walk off to meet up with Michael.

\-----

You deftly catch the sword Michael throws to you, and he proceeds to start your swordsmanship training. Without waiting, Michael swings his sword at your neck, and without thinking, you block it. Michael smiles at you, looking very pleased.

Michael: Very good. Good reactions. We can definitely work with this.

Michael starts to fence with you, and you are surprised at his speed. He always seems so calm and serene, that you don’t expect him to be a good fighter, but you do still have the edge on him for speed, just. He shows you all sorts of sword fighting techniques, and you pick them all up very quickly. After hours of pushing you as hard as he can, Michael signals a stop, and sits down, out of breath.

Michael: Excellent. I believe you must have previous experience with a sword, from before you lost your memory, because of the speed you're picking everything up. Muscle memory doesn’t forget. That combined with your reactions and speed, should make this very easy. I will look into getting you a sword, worthy of your power.

Michael gets back to his feet and takes a big breath, then smiles at you wearily.

Michael: I’m getting too old for this. A thousand years too old. I have matters to attend to now anyway, but I will leave you in Irina’s capable hands. Practice what I have shown you, and I will send Irina right out, and you can spar with her until Azazel is ready for you.

(y/n): Thank you Michael, I guess I will see you tomorrow then.

Michael: You are very welcome. And yes, we will continue tomorrow.

Michael, walks off, and you start to go through the various routines that he showed you, until you hear a wolf whistle. You look around to see Irina and Xenovia, in their black leather fighting getup. Irina winks at you, and gives you a big grin.

Irina: Hi sexy. I thought I would bring Xenovia along too. I’m sure you don’t mind.

(y/n): Hi. And no, Xenovia is very welcome.

Xenovia gives you a big smile and goes a little red.

Xenovia: You look very good… I er, I mean with a sword. You look like you have been practicing for years.

(y/n): Maybe I have. Michael seemed to think that I could have used a sword a lot before.

Irina: Well, let’s see what you’ve got then.

Irina draws her sword, and charges at you, and Xenovia sits down against a tree to watch. Irina attacks with a complicated combination move, forcing you back, and you parry frantically trying to keep her at bay. She stops and smiles at you, lowering her sword.

Irina: Not too bad. What do you say we, like, up the stakes? Let’s play a little game of strip fencing.

(y/n): Strip fencing?

Irina: Yeah. It’s simple. Whoever gets hit, has to take some clothes off.

Xenovia: Irina!

Irina: What? We have all seen each other naked before. Besides, It’s like, super motivation and stuff.

Xenovia is bright red now, but you can see that she is trying to suppress a smile.

Xenovia: Well, it would be good motivation for (y/n) to try and beat us, and good motivation for us too.

(y/n): I guess it could be fun.

Xenovia stands up and draws her sword, and approaches you, and Irina readies herself again.

(y/n): Hang on a minute. You can’t both attack me at once.

Irina: If you’re scared, you could just like, give up. You would have to take all your clothes off as a penalty though.

(y/n): Oh no, you’re not going to win that easy.

Xenovia and Irina start to circle you, one either side, so that you can’t look at both of them at the same time. Fortunately for you, one of the spells that Sirzechs showed you, was clairvoyance, allowing you to ‘see’ things without the use of your eyes. You quickly run the spell to look down at yourself from above, and every time you close your eyes, that is what you can see. Irina is the first to make a move. She lunges at you, overextending herself, and putting herself off balance. You know this is far too obvious an error for it to be a genuine error, but you can’t resist, and you step to the side, and slap Irina across the butt with the side of your sword. You quickly close your eyes, just in time to see Xenovia strike you in the back.

Irina lets out a laugh and starts to pull off her long leather gloves.

Irina: You know between us we have like twice as many clothes as you, so I’ll take that swap all day long. Now strip.

You take off your shirt, and the girls look at you admiringly, then you call your Sacred Gear and their expressions change.

Irina: Hey, not fair. We don’t have Sacred Gears, so that is like, cheating, and stuff.

(y/n): If you’re scared, you could just like, give up.

You grin at her, as she looks at you indignantly, and you draw your sword for round two.

(y/n): You would both have to take all your clothes off as a penalty though.

Xenovia: Not happening.

Irina: Oh, you’re so gonna get it now.

(y/n): Bring it.

The girls start to circle you again, but this time you take the fight to them, You use your super speed to move past Irina. She swings her sword at you, but you are already past her, and you slap first one butt cheek and then the other.

(y/n): So, if I hit you twice, does that mean you have to take two items of clothing off?

Irina: No.

Irina turns away from you and takes off her leather one piece, leaving her is just her long black leather boots, and her little white undies. She turns back around, and while you are looking at her beautiful body, Xenovia leaps for you. She is quick, and you only just manage to get out of the way, but she has turned you, and she is backing you into Irina now. You check your clairvoyance, and see Irina making a move, and you dive to the side, but Xenovia has anticipated this, and is already somersaulting over the top of you, and swinging her sword down at you. Xenovia is not as fast as you, but her years of practice have allowed her to read a fight far better than you, and she seems to know what you are going to do before you do it. At the last second, you manage to duck under her attack, then you flick your sword up and catch Xenovia on her inner thigh.

Xenovia: You’re amazing.

She surprises you by smiling as she takes off her gloves, but she looks determined not to let you beat her again. As soon as she is finished, both her and Irina charge at you. They attack you with a flurry of blows, that you only just manage to defend against. You are not being helped by how much you are distracted by the way that Irina’s breasts bounce around as she swings her blade. You are tempted to call your Balance Breaker, but you feel that really would be cheating, so you continue to defend, trying to ignore Irina’s breasts, and looking for an opening in their attacks. Irina is the first to make a mistake. She thinks she has you, but she is too eager. As she swings, you dive under her blade, and tap your blade against her wrist as you pass her by.

Irina: Nooooo. I’m out.

She throws down her sword in disgust, then bends over, pulling her little panties down. She tosses them to you, and just stands there in only her thigh high leather boots, and she looks super sexy. Seeing the effect she is having on you, she walks over, puts her arms around your neck, and kisses you deeply.

Irina: You could always, like, take advantage of me being like this, and pierce me with your weapon…

Xenovia: Hey. I’m still in the fight. Besides, (y/n) has already pierced you with his weapon today. Knowing him, probably several times.

Irina sighs and lets go of you, then walks away, and she looks just as sexy from the rear as she did from the front.

Irina: Go on Xenovia. Kick his butt.

Xenovia: I don’t know how I’m going to win, now that it is just me, but I will try my best.

Xenovia attacks you again, giving it everything she has got. You are more relaxed now that you are only against one opponent, but Xenovia still has tricks up her sleeve. She jumps and spins, bringing her blade around, and you jump back out of the way, then she does it again, but while she is facing away from you, she swaps her sword into her left hand, extending her reach. You don’t notice the switch until the last second, giving you very little time to get out of the way. You decide to do something unexpected yourself, and rather than trying to get away, you step in towards Xenovia. Her blade passes harmlessly behind you, and you put your left hand around Xenovia’s waist, pull her in to you, and kiss her, then slap her on the butt with the flat of your sword. Xenovia jumps in surprise, then she melts into your kiss. When you pull away from Xenovia and back up, she can’t look you in the eye, and she is bright red.

Xenovia: You win.

Irina: Don’t give up yet girl. You can do it.

(y/n): Yeah, don’t give up. You’re much better than me with a sword. The only reason I am in it, is because of my speed from my Sacred Gear.

Xenovia starts to pull her one piece off, and looks up at you, still bright red.

Xenovia: You don’t understand. You win.

She pulls her one piece down, revealing her beautiful little blue bush. Xenovia isn’t wearing any panties.

Irina: Why don’t you have any undies on?

Xenovia: I never wear them with the leather gear, and you never told me we would be playing a strip game.

You hear loud laughter from behind you, and you look around to see Azazel, with his head back, roaring with laughter. Irina and Xenovia try their best to cover their modesty, disturbed that it isn’t just you that can see them.

Azazel: Oh, that is just perfect.

(y/n): How long have you been here?

Azazel: Long enough to see most of the fight. I didn’t want to interrupt you though, and it was most entertaining. I have never heard of strip fencing before, and to think it was an angel that came up with the idea.

Irina goes bright red, and her and Xenovia grab up their clothes and start dressing. Azazel watches on as the girls dress, then turns to you.

Azazel: Your sword fighting was most impressive. Now it’s my turn to train you.

Azazel sets off towards the castle, and you raise your hand to the girls in farewell.

(y/n): Thanks for the help girls. See you later.

Irina,Xenovia: See ya.

You drop in beside Azazel, and walk back to the castle with him.

(y/n): So, Sirzechs is training me in magic, and Michael is training me in sword fighting, what is it you specialize in?

Azazel: Well, I could train you in either of those things, but the thing that only I can train you in, is in Sacred Gears.

(y/n): Sacred Gears? But you don’t have a Sacred Gear.

Azazel: No, but I probably know more about them than anyone alive.

Azazel leads you back into the castle, and to a small room that you haven’t been in before.

Azazel: I had your Housekeeper prepare this room for us.

All of the furniture has been removed, and there are thick curtains covering the windows, preventing most of the light from getting in. There is a single circular rug in the center of the floor, and a single chair to the side of the room, and when Azazel closes the door behind you,, the room is cast into almost complete darkness.

Azazel: Go sit on the rug.

You walk over and sit in the center of the rug, and Azazel turns the chair around and sits in it backwards, facing you, with his arms resting on the back of the chair.

Azazel: Now, I know that you have already unlocked your Balance Breaker, but what you probably didn’t know, is that there is an even more powerful form your Sacred Gear can take.

This is news to you, and it seems crazy, considering how powerful your Balance Breaker is already.

(y/n): So how does that work then?

Azazel: You have to really become one with your Sacred Gear. I need you to close your eyes, empty your mind, and then allow your Sacred Gear’s Dragon to enter your mind.

(y/n): I can just talk to her…

Azazel: No. No talking. Silence, and blank your mind.

You have never meditated before, as far as you know, and emptying your mind of all thoughts, is not easy. So much has happened in the days since you arrived at Kuoh. You slow your breathing down, and relax, pushing all thoughts away. It seems to be working, when you suddenly feel excitement, but the strange thing is, the excitement doesn’t seem to be coming from you.

_Tamara?_

You are back in your own head, and you have to start again. You get a brief sense of disappointment, again not coming from you. You take a deep breath, then slow your breathing and relax once more.


	56. Challenge accepted

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 5) =====

You are sitting in a beautiful meadow. There is barely a cloud in the azure sky, and bird song comes to you on the gentle breeze. You blink, not quite understanding what you are seeing, when a pair of delicate hands come around from behind you, and cover your eyes.

Tamara: Guess who?

(y/n): You think I don’t recognize your voice, after having you in my head? But how are you here? Where even is here?

You feel a brief kiss on your neck, then Tamara comes round in front of you. She smiles at you, then sits on your lap.

Tamara: Well, actually, you are in my head now, sort of. This is where I live. Welcome to my world.

Despite your best efforts, with Tamara sitting in your lap, you are becoming aroused, and you are hit by another wave of excitement, emanating from Tamara. She smiles at you, and leans in and gives you a tender kiss. You suddenly feel the cool grass against your buttocks, and the gentle breeze against your back, and you pull away from Tamara and look down to see that you are totally naked. You look back up at Tamata, and she gives you a mischievous grin, then reaches down between you and starts to rub your rapidly expanding manhood.

Tamara: I control everything in here. If I want you naked, then I just have to think it, and you are naked.

You reach down and grab Tamara’s wrist, and stop her movement, as she holds on to your now rock solid rod, and she frowns at you.

Tamara: I know you desire me. I’m inside your head. I can feel that you want me, just as I want you.

(y/n): You are very beautiful, but you, er, you seem a little young.

Tamara throws her head back, and lets out a beautiful laugh, and as with her other strong emotions, you can feel her mirth as if it was your own.

Tamara: I’m thousands of years old silly. If anything, you should think I’m too old, not too young.

(y/n): I know you’re thousands of years old, and that doesn’t bother me, but this body…

You indicate her current body, thankful that she has at least kept ‘her’ clothes on for now.

(y/n): It seems a little young.

Tamara looks down at herself, slightly offended.

Tamara: I like this body. It’s my favorite. And I’m supposed to be seventeen, the same age as you. I know that I am maybe not as developed as some of your Harem… No matter, I have worn many different human forms over the years. How about this one…

Tamara instantly transforms into a beautiful young woman, and looks at you seductively through her long eyelashes. Your manhood throbs, and Tamara smiles when she sees, or maybe feels, the effect her new form is having on you. Tamara looks down at your length, then sighs and looks back up at you. You feel a wave of her desire, but it is tinged with concern.

Tamara: I know why you are here. If you make love to me, that will definitely achieve your objective, in the same way that you strengthen your bond with your peerage by making love to them. It’s not the only way though, just the fastest way. But… if you make love to me, I don’t want it to just be to unlock your Juggernaut Drive. I know that you have only known me a short time, so you may not feel ready to make love to me, but I have been with you for a long time. I have watched you become a man, and desired you for a while now. I love you (y/n). So you see, I need you to want me for me, not just so that you can become stronger.

You put your hands either side of Tamara’s delicate face, and it is your turn to lean in and kiss her tenderly.

(y/n): You're very beautiful Tamara, and very sexy, and I very much desire you. I know you can look like however you like, so it probably doesn’t mean anything to you for me to say how beautiful you are, but that isn’t the only reason I desire you. I may not have known you for very long, but I couldn’t bare to even think about life without you inside me anymore. And not because of the power you give me. Because I have already grown to care very much for you. The only way I could stand not having you in me, is if there was some way to release you, so that I could meet you in the real world. If I could set you free, I would do that in a heartbeat.

Tamara leans in and gives you another kiss, and when you pull away from her, you notice that there are tears in her eyes.

Tamara: Now you're making an old Dragon all emotional. My time in the real world is over, but there is nowhere I would rather be, than being your Sacred Gear. Especially, if you come and visit me every now and again.

She gives you a wink, then her look turns into a provocative one, as her clothes disappear, so that she is naked too. Her body is fantastic, and desire hits you, but this time it is both yours and Tamara’s feelings merged together and strengthened. Tamara slips off of your lap and turns away from you on all fours, then looks over her shoulder at you.

Tamara: Please fuck me (y/n).

You get on to all fours behind her, and kiss her beautiful waiting pussy, and she lets out a moan and thrusts back into you. You feel a wave of pleasure coming from Tamara, and she looks back at you again, biting her bottom lip.

Tamara: I need you inside me.

You slide your tongue between her lips, and they part allowing you all the way inside. The pleasure coming from Tamara is almost too intense to bear, but you focus on your own sensations, and explore her moist hole, allowing her juices to flow into your mouth.

Tamara: Ahh. Please (y/n). I need your manhood in me now. We don’t have much time.

(y/n): Why don’t we have time?

Tamara: Please (y/n).

You get up onto your knees behind her, and place the tip of your rod between her lips. The feeling coming from Tamara is as much desperation as desire now, and you grasp her hips, and ever so slowly, you slide inside her. To your surprise, you slide all the way in, right up to your base. Her hole is perfect in fact, and you fit together like puzzle pieces. The feeling of your pleasure and Tamara’s combined is incredible, and you have to force yourself to even consider pulling out of this amazing hole. You slowly pull out, and slide back in, and Tamara matches your speed, and rocks forward and back, letting out a soft moan. You reach around and start toying with Tamara’s clit, as you continue to slide in and out of her. You want to speed up, but you can sense that Tamara wants you to continue at this speed, so you fill her perfect hole over and over again, maintaining your slow steady pace. Her juices are flowing freely, and every time you pull out, a little stream escapes, and then her tight hole is stretching wide again, as you slip easily back deep inside her. You lose all sense of time, as wave after wave of pleasure hits you, until you realise that Tamara’s beautiful face is staring at you over her shoulder.

Tamara: Enough (y/n). Thank you, you were great.

You stop moving, still inside Tamara, and look at her puzzled. 

_Neither of us have orgasmed yet, why does she want to stop? I can feel that she is enjoying it._

She pulls off of you, and you are struck by a feeling of great loss as your member is finally free of its perfect mate. Then you are hit by a wave of emotions from Tamara. Loss, sorrow, regret, need, lust, self doubt, love. She turns around and gets up on her knees in front of you. She looks down wistfully and your manhood, that is still rock solid, and glistening with her juices, then up at your face, and smiles a sad little smile at you.

(y/n): I don’t understand.

Tamara: Oh, don’t be hurt, (y/n), please. You were great, truly.

She puts her hands on your waste, and leans in and kisses you.

(y/n): But why do you want me to stop?

Tamara: Don’t worry. I am sure we have, er, become close enough to awaken your Juggernaut Drive. That’s what you came here for wasn’t it?

(y/n): No. Well, yes, but I didn’t even know that ‘here’ existed. If I had, I would have come here before now. And not so that I could become more powerful.

Tamara smiles at you and kisses you again.

Tamara: I know. You can make up for it by visiting me again some time.

(y/n): I haven’t finished here this time yet.

You run your hands slowly down Tamara’s sides to her hips, and look down at her beautiful body. A wave of desire hits you, and you pull Tamara towards you, and kiss her deeply. You lay her down on the grass, then you start to kiss her flat belly, slowly kissing down towards her little platinum bush. The conflicted feelings coming from Tamara washover you, causing you to hesitate, then Tamara is pushing your head away.

Tamara: You have to stop (y/n). We can’t continue.

(y/n): I’m not leaving until I have satisfied you.

Tamara: No. I know I didn’t orgasm, but you have to believe that what we did was amazing. A girl doesn’t have to orgasm to enjoy sex, and even if you never come back, I will forever treasure this. You should have your Juggernaut Drive, and now you should go. Go and try it out.

(y/n): I don’t give a shit about my Juggernaut Drive. Seriously, why are you trying to get rid of me?

Tamara: Don’t be hurt, please. It’s just, it isn’t safe. How long do you think we were making love for?

(y/n): I don’t know. Ten minutes? Twenty maybe?

Tamara: Over an hour. When Dragons make love, it is like everything else about dragons, epic. When Dragons breed, we make love for days, so you see, me having an orgasm really isn’t practical.

You give Tamara a teasing grin, and move back down towards her waiting snatch.

(y/n): Challenge accepted.

Tamara pushes you away again, and her dress appears back on her, covering her amazing body.

Tamara: No (y/n), I’m serious. It’s dangerous. I… I love you (y/n), and I can’t let you risk it.

(y/n): Shouldn’t that decision be up to me? I am young, and fit. I want to do this. I know I won’t be able to last for days like you, but I can go again and again, and I can use my tongue, and…

Tamara: I told you, it’s dangerous. And it isn’t about your physical strength. That won't help you in here. It is your mind that will be stretched to the limit.

(y/n): I don’t care if it’s dangerous.

Tamara: Are you so horny that…

(y/n): Seriously? It’s nothing to do with how horny I feel. Not that you aren’t smoking hot, but I have dozens of girls in the real world that are more than happy to sort that problem.

Tamara: Is it your ego? It hurts you for a girl to not cum? Makes you feel like you have failed?

(y/n): You’re just trying to make me angry now, so that I agree to leave. Well, it’s not going to work. I know you know that isn’t true. I can feel your emotions in here, and I know you can feel mine. Look inside me, see for yourself why I want to stay.

Tamara looks at you for a few seconds, then her expression turns to one of anger, and a feeling of hurt comes to you from her.

Tamara: You feel sorry for me. I don’t want your pity sex.

(y/n): No. I don’t feel sorry for you. Well, I do. How can anyone see someone they care for feeling so alone, so hurt, and not feel sorry for them. But that isn’t why I want to stay. Look deeper.

Tamara still looks mad, but she stares into your eyes again, then her expression turns to one of shock, and you see her breath catch.

Tamara: You, you love me.

(y/n): Yes. I love you. And I can feel your need, and since I love you, I have to fulfil that need. I must do this Tamara. Please don’t stop me.

Another wave of conflicting emotions hits you, and you just try to ignore them, and you place your hands on Tamara’s thighs, and slowly run them up her legs, under her skirt, grateful that for now at least, Tamara isn’t stopping you.

Tamara: You can’t cum in here. I can orgasm, but you can’t. You will be making love for hour after hour, and it will all build up inside you, but you won't be able to get any release. By the time you leave you will be absolutely desperate.

(y/n): As I said, there are dozens of girls that will be happy to help me with that problem.

Your hands reach the sides of Tamara’s undies, and you hook them with your thumbs, and slowly start to ease them down, and Tamara still doesn’t stop you. Her breath is coming fast, and you can feel her resolve is failing.

Tamara: We will reach a point where I can no longer stop. It really is dangerous (y/n)...

(y/n): Shhh.

You pull Tamara’s panties down past her knees, and all the way off, then spread her legs, easing her skirt up, and start kissing her inner thigh.

Tamara: Ahh, I love you (y/n).

(y/n): I love you Tamara.

You are hit by a wave of love, so intense that it almost overpowers you, and you can see why Tamara is concerned about your mental health. You try to put up a mental wall to protect yourself from the strongest of Tamara’s emotions, and start to kiss farther up her leg. She runs her fingers through your hair, and you kiss up to her clit. You take it into your mouth and start to suck, and slide three fingers up inside her. 

_If this is going to be epic Dragon sex, then it should probably start with epic foreplay._

Her hips start to gyrate, and you can’t keep back the feeling pleasure. You plunge on regardless, thrusting your fingers in and out, as you toy with her clit, and she moans and wraps her legs around you. You pull your fingers free, and suck her juices from then, then slide your hands up her body, and grasp her breasts. Her dress disappears, and you feel her soft flesh yielding to your hands, and she lets out another quiet moan. You run your tongue down her clit, slip it between her moist lips, and thrust it deep inside her, lapping her juices from her. 

Tamara: I need you to fuck me now, (y/n).

You start when Tamara speaks, and you suddenly realise that you have lost track of time again. You are still drinking down Tamara’s juices, as your tongue explores her hot wet hole, and your hands are now pinching her nipples. Tamara is desperate to feel your manhood inside her once more, or is it you that is desperate?

_Both. We are both desperate for this._

You move up between Tamara’s legs, pausing to suck her left nipple, but Tamara just pulls you up, grabbing your manhood and thrusting your head inside her. Her hips are still gyrating, and your head is moved around and in and out with them. You can’t hold back, and you drive your rod all the way back inside Tamara, and pure joy takes over you as you are back inside her perfect hole.

_I was born for this. Born to be inside this girl. This beautiful Dragon. This Goddess._

Tamara wraps her legs around you, puts her hands either side of your face, and pulls you in for a passionate kiss. You start driving your length in and out of Tamara, slow hard thrusts, and each time you penetrate her, a wave of pure ecstasy stabs into your mind. You thrust faster and faster, as everything becomes a blur of euphoria. The next time your mind comes into focus, you are not sure how much time has passed, but you suspect that it is a lot, because you are no longer on top of Tamara, but you are now behind her again, this time leaning over her, squeezing her breasts, and thrusting in and out of her like a machine. She looks over her shoulder at you, a look of absolute joy on her face, and you feel so good that you think you might burst.

_I never want to leave. I want to stay here, fucking this amazing girl, forever._

Your hands are on Tamara’s back, except they aren’t hands, they are clawed feet, and Tamara’s back is broad and platinum scaled. You are both Platinum Dragons, and you can feel your gigantic Dragon manhood thrusting in and out of Tamara. As a man, you know you are large, but as a Dragon, your manhood is a monster. It is the same size as your massive Dragon forearm, and you are using all of the strength in your Dragon hind legs, to drive it deep into Tamara, over and over again. Tamara lets out a roar, and throws her head back, then she winds her long Dragon neck around yours, and stops with your face and hers touching. You stare into her deep eyes, and you know that she is the most beautiful creature you have ever seen. Wave after wave of pure love flows over you, and you think your mind might burst, and your consciousness fades again. The next time you are back in control of your mind, you are staring up into those beautiful eyes again, only now it is the pale blue eyes of her human form. You can feel the cool grass against your back, and Tamara is slowly riding up and down on your rock solid member. All the way off, then down again, and your manhood is home once more. Her juices are pouring from her now, and you can sense that she is getting close to cumming, but that could be ten minutes, an hour, or even a day, you have no way to know. 

_How much time has passed. How much time do I lose every time I phase out?_

You manage to stay in focus for a while, but then you are gone again, and the next time you know what is happening, Tamara is back in the form she normally comes to you in. She is riding up and down on you like crazy, and you are thrusting up to meet her with equal enthusiasm.

Tamara: AHHH, (y/n), that’s it. AHHH, YES, AHHHH.

_Yes Tamara, that’s it, cum for me._

Tamara: AHHHHHH.

Tamara’s orgasm hits you like a shockwave, and you feel like you have been physically struck, but it is the most intense pleasure you have ever felt, then it comes again and again and again.

Tamara: YES, YES, YES, YES, YES...

_YES... YES..._

It feels like it is never going to stop, and wave after wave hits you, until you feel like you are losing yourself in it.

_We never need to stop this Tamara. Keep riding me and cumming until the end of time. We can be one..._


	57. I want to be a Dragon

===== Saturday - Day 13 (part 6) =====

Tamara: Please (y/n). Please come back to me.

(y/n): Tamara?

Tamara: (y/n)!

You are still lying on the grass, and Tamara is bent over you, and she pulls you up into a hug, her tears falling onto your face.

Tamara: I thought I had lost you.

Your mind is really foggy, but it is becoming clearer by the second. You hug Tamara back, and she peppers your face with kisses.

(y/n): I’m okay.

Tamara pulls away and looks at you, and a feeling of relief washes over you.

Tamara: Thank you so much (y/n), you were amazing, but this can never happen again.

You are still rock solid, and you look at Tamara’s still naked body, and you find it incredibly hard not lift Tamara and lower her onto you again, so that your manhood can take its place back inside it’s perfect home.

(y/n): You had better put some clothes on, or it will be happening again right now.

Tamara: I’m serious (y/n).

Tamara’s clothes appear back on her, and you can feel how concerned she is, but there is also a ripple of delight that you want to be back inside her again. You pull her in for a kiss, and she resists for a second, before she melts into you, and kisses you back with equal passion. Finally, Tamara pulls away from you, and she stands and steps back out of reach, as much to stop herself from getting to you, as to stop you from getting to her.

Tamara: You have to go now, (y/n).

(y/n): Hey, I’m not the sort to love you and leave you. I’m not going yet, but I promise I will be good.

Tamara still seems a little worried, but you can feel her relax a bit, and that she is happy that you don’t want to leave.

Tamara: Okay, but if you start getting all frisky again, I’ll kick you out.

You look down at your still fully hard rod, and back up at Tamara, with a ‘seriously’ expression on your face.

Tamara: Oh, you’re insufferable.

Tamara sounds upset at you, but the only emotions you can feel are positive. Amusement, love, desire. She sits down opposite you cross legged and smiles at you.

(y/n): I really am alright. I mean, I still want to lay you down and fuck you like crazy, but I can keep it under control.

Tamara: I really do love you (y/n).

(y/n): And I really love you too.

Tamara: Thank you for… you know. I was okay not fucking for thousands of years, until I met you...

(y/n): Thousands of years?

Tamara: Yes, thousands of years. Don’t sound too surprised. I was faithful to my husband until I met you, but I know he would be happy for me.

(y/n): Oh wow. 

Tamara: You made up for it though. That was amazing. And you, er, got me there faster than I expected. I thought it would take at least forty eight hours, but you managed to get me there in less than thirty three.

(y/n): Wouldn’t that make it less epic?

Tamara: Not at all. It just means that you really turned me on, and you did a really good job. The, err…

Tamara goes bright red, and looks down at the ground.

Tamara: The orgasm lasted for over fifty minutes.

(y/n): Wow. I want to be a Dragon.

Tamara lets out a beautiful laugh, and looks back up at you.

Tamara: You would have been a great Dragon.

(y/n): You are magnificent in your Dragon form.

Tamara: Well, of course.

Tamara sounds nonchalant, but she has a sly little grin on her face, and a wave of happiness washes over you.

(y/n): I thought that you were the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

This time, she can’t hold back her smile, and a mixture of pride and joy hit you.

Tamara: You weren’t bad as a Dragon yourself.

(y/n): Was I… Was that the form of... your husband?

Tamara: No! I would never do that. Out of respect to Lendys, and to you. That was you in Dragon form. All you. And, err…

Tamara goes red again, looks down at your manhood and then looks away.

Tamara: I have to say that, I was very pleased to find that you are as well proportioned as a Dragon as you are as a man.

(y/n): Huh?

Tamara: Your weapon. As extraordinary as it is as a Devil, it is also that way as a Dragon.

(y/n): Oh. I sort of assumed that was normal for a Dragon.

Tamara: No. Far from it. It was a glorious beast, that I will never forget penetrating me.

Subconsciously, Tamara has started leaning towards you, and the desire and lust coming from her is building.

Tamara: You need to go (y/n).

(y/n): I have it under control.

Tamara looks at you disbelievingly, and raises her eyebrows.

Tamara: Oh, really?

You suddenly realise that you are leaning in to Tamara too, and you are almost close enough to kiss her now. You lean in and give her a quick peck on the lips, then stand up.

(y/n): I have to try my Juggernaut Drive before I go.

Without waiting for Tamara, you focus on your Sacred Gear, and call forth your Juggernaut Drive. You feel more powerful than you have ever felt before. You look down at your clothes, and you look mostly like you do in your Balance Breaker. Your fly is open, and your massive hardon thrusts forth from your pants.

_Phew. I didn’t even think about that. That could have been really awkward._

(y/n): Does that thing ever go away in here?

Tamara: Hey, I can’t help it if I turn you on. I could artificially fix it for you, but I quite like it the way it is thank you, and I would rather let nature run it’s normal course.

You frown at Tamara, and she just spreads her hands, looking all innocent.

Tamara: I did warn you that there would be consequences to having sex for hours and hours, with out being able to climax. All that stimulation and no release. When you’re back in your body, you’re going to be so desperate for sex. But, as you happily tell me, ‘you have dozens of girls, all eager to help you out’.

(y/n): You sound a little jealous.

Tamara: No. Well, yes, but not in the way you might think. I’m totally okay with you having your harem. I’m very glad about it even. And I just had with you, the most epic sex you will ever have in your life. No normal girl could possibly compete with that, even if you probably don’t remember most of it. But I am jealous that they get to make you cum, and all I can do is watch.

(y/n): You watch?

Tamara: I, er, well… Yes. Do you mind? I mean, it is possible for me to not look while you are with a girl, but normally, I’m party to all of your senses.

(y/n): No, I guess it’s okay.

Tamara: Thank you, (y/n). It’s all I can get. Seeing you, feeling you cum, makes it bearable. I so wish that, even just once, I could make you cum myself though. Believe me, if I could, I would be down there sucking away at you right now. And I wouldn’t stop until you were empty.

(y/n): You could always try.

Tamara lets out her beautiful laugh, and you feel an intense longing mixed with her mirth.

Tamara: I don’t think that’s a good idea. We would both enjoy it far too much, and it would probably lead on to other activities.

(y/n): I don’t mind. I could just stay here with you. It’s okay that I will never…

Tamara: NO! No, I’m sorry (y/n), you have been here too long already. You can’t stay. Your body can only last so long while you’re in here, and then you will die. And I will be mourning you for a few thousand years, before I end up with another host. A host that will never measure up to you. No, you must go.

(y/n): Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You can’t blame me for trying though.

Tamara is still emanating concern for you, even though it is under a layer of happiness that you want to stay. Her emotions are a tumult, and you are worried that she might just send you back, so you return your attention to your Juggernaut Drive. The only real notable exception to how your Balance Breaker is, is at your waste you have two scabbards, and in each is a shortsword. You draw the swords, and a wave of pride hits you, and you look at Tamara to see a big grin on her face. You can feel the power flowing through the swords, and they glow brightly as you try a few attacking moves.

Tamara: You are amazing. No one will want to mess with you now. Try running.

You put your swords away, and run to some trees and back. You are fast, but you don’t seem that much faster than with your Balance Breaker. Tamara seems very pleased though, and pride and excitement are flowing out of her.

Tamara: You don’t seem very impressed, but trust me, you are amazing. 

(y/n): Are you sure that what happens in here, reflects the real world?

Tamara: Yes. Trust me. Your mind is accelerated even more than your physical abilities, so to you it may not seem so fast, but you wait until you are back in the real world and try it on your friends.

(y/n): Okay.

Tamara: I want to make one little tweak before you go.

The swords at your waste disappear, and you can feel them reappear on your back. Tamara walks around you and looks at you appraisingly.

Tamara: That’s better. They looked a little in your way when you were running at top speed. This should be better.

You pull your swords again and spin them in your hands before putting them back away, then you run to the trees and back again.

(y/n): That feels good. I’m surprised that you are still tweaking your Juggernaut Drive, after thousands of years.

Tamara: There is a reason for that. You are the first person to ever activate it.

_The first time someone has got close enough to Tamara to activate her Juggernaut Drive. Wow._

You pull your swords again, and feel the balance of them in your hands, and the power flowing through them.

(y/n): Well, it is amazing, so I feel very honoured.

Another wave of pleasure hits you, tinged with sadness. Tamara walks up to you, gives you a brief kiss on the lips.

Tamara: Time for you to go. You put your shortswords away, while I put your longsword away for you.

You feel her take hold of your semi hard manhood, and gently put it back inside your pants, before doing up your fly. You put your swords away, and Tamara gives you another kiss, then she puts her hands on your shoulders and turns you around, then give you a little shove, patting your butt as you step away from her. You go to turn back around, but the world fades, and you can feel yourself sitting on hard floor again.


	58. Portal, now

===== Sunday - Day 14 (part 1) =====

You are back in the room Azazel asked you to meditate in, and your heart aches that you are no longer in Tamara’s world.

_I never got to say goodbye._

Tamara: I’m always with you.

Rias,Akeno,Grayfia: He’s back.

Sil,Maz: Master!

The room erupts with chatter, all of your girls trying to talk at once, and just as you open your eyes, you are almost knocked over by Koneko flying into you and hugging you.

Koneko: We were so worried.

The rest of the girls swarm over to you, and you are smothered by breasts coming in from every angle.

(y/n): I’m fine, I’m fine.

Azazel: I knew he would be okay.

Rias: What happened?

Grayfia: You have been meditating for over thirty five hours.

Azazel: So, (y/n), what was it like to fuck a Dragon?

Grayfia: What?

Koneko: That’s what you sent him in there for?

Sona: You know how dangerous that is?

Rias: Why you…

The girls all slowly start to move towards Azazel, and he starts to back off towards the door.

Azazel: Now ladies. Let’s not be too hasty here.

Azazel runs for the door, closely followed by most of your peerage, leaving just Sil, Maz, and Rai in the room with you.

Maz: Are you sure you are okay my Lord? Is there anything I can do.

(y/n): Yes, thank you Maz. I’m fine.

Sil: I can’t believe Azazel had you fucking a Dragon. I know it’s Tamara, but even so. A Dragon.

Rai: That’s just like my father. Always experimenting, and trying to find out more about everything. And living vicariously through you too. I’m sure that he was totally confident that you would come through in one piece though. He would never have really risked your life.

The girls start to reenter the room, all looking upset, and muttering and cursing.

Grayfia: I will kill that Azazel if he comes back here.

Koneko: Join the line, sister.

Rias: He won’t be back now. Not with every member of (y/n)’s peerage after his blood.

Rai: He will be back. He never got an answer from (y/n) about what it was like to fuck a Dragon. His curiosity will get the better of him. He will just have to know.

Akeno: You would defend him.

Rai: I’m not defending him. But I will say, he had more faith in (y/n)’s strength than all of you.

The room is filled with the angry chatter of all of the other girls, but Ria just holds her head up, and ignores all of them.

(y/n): QUIET. I will not have hostility between members of my peerage.

The room descends back into silence, all of the girls looking guilty, surprisingly, even Rai.

Sil: I’m sorry Rai. You were right. We should all have had more faith in my Master’s vigor.

There are mutters of agreement, but Rai just looks down at the floor.

Rai: No, I’m sorry. I was worried about (y/n) too.

Grayfia: It's me that should be sorry (y/n). As your Queen, it is my job to keep peace within the peerage, but I was as guilty as the others.

Grayfia is still wearing just your shirt, and you swallow hard and try and not wonder what, if anything, she is wearing under it. Tamara was correct about how desperate for sex you would be, and just a quick glance at Grayfia’s amazing legs has your blood pumping, and your rod starting to stir.

_I really can’t afford to get a hardon right now, not with all of my peerage here. Not that I’m sure they wouldn’t all like the idea._

You rip your eyes away from Grayfia’s legs, and look into her beautiful steel grey eyes.

(y/n): It’s okay Grayfia. No harm done. I do wish all you girls would try and get on though.

All of you girls voice their agreement, and you are happy to note that they do sound genuine.

Akeno: So, er… Azazel isn’t the only one who wants to know what it was like fucking a Dragon.

Rias: Akeno!

Akeno: Don’t pretend that you aren’t interested too.

(y/n): She’s not ‘a Dragon’, her name is Tamara. And I never said that I slept with her.

Akeno: He fucked her.

(y/n): I didn’t say that.

Akeno: Come on (y/n). We are all desperate to hear about it, even if no one else wants to admit it.

Sona: I’ll admit it. I’m dying to hear about it.

(y/n): Even if I did sleep with her, I’m not about to tell you all. I’m not the sort to kiss and tell.

Irina: Well, you were with her for like, thirty five hours, and stuff.

Rias: And I know we all like being with you, but, thirty five hours.

Akeno: I bet he fucked her, and fucked her, and fucked her again.

(y/n): I’m not talking about it.

Tamara: It was just one fuck, and it was epic. It was Dragon sex, so obviously, the most epic sex ever. 

All of the girls let out an ‘Ohhh’ and you cover your face with one hand.

_Well, I guess that if she wants to talk about it, that’s up to her._

Tamara: Fifty minutes, my orgasm lasted for over fifty minutes.

Xenovia,Irina,Asia: Good God.

Rias,Akeno,Sona,Grayfia: Lord Satan!

Sil: Holy Mother Nature.

Tsubaki: I want to be a Dragon.

There are murmurs of agreement from all around the room, and you have to smile, as that is exactly what you said.

Ravel: Tell us more, please.

Rias: Yes, Mother Dragon, please tell us more.

The room descends into silence, then a ripple of groans runs around the room, as it becomes apparent that Tamara has finished.

Akeno: You can’t stop there. You can’t just leave us hanging after dropping the ‘fifty minutes’ bomb on us.

Tamara: I will say no more on it. Dragon sex will forever be a mystery to you. But I will say one more thing… (y/n) has just spent the best part of the last day and a half fucking me, and he didn’t get to cum. Please can one of you take good care of him. Or more. He is in very dire need of servicing.

The room explodes with every girl shouting out that they want to be the one, including to your surprise, Koneko. This continues for a while, then Grayfia waves a hand, and uses her magic to silence the room.

Azazel: One of you girls is in for a real treat tonight.

Azazel has come back into the room, and is just inside the door. All of the girls turn and stare daggers at him, and he looks a little sheepish, but he doesn’t run. Koneko growls at him, and he flinches, but he stands his ground, and slowly everyone turns their attention back to Grayfia.

Grayfia: Like every girl here, I would very much like to be the one to ‘take good care’ of (y/n), but we have to cooperate here. There will be no fighting. Unless (y/n) decides that he would like to choose someone else, the girl that was next in line to be with him is Rai.

Azazel splutters out a cough from the corner of the room, while everyone turns envious eyes on Rai.

Azazel: I think everyone is forgetting something very important. This wasn’t all about the sex. This was about (y/n) getting his Juggernaut Drive.

Rias: Oh yes. Show us your Juggernaut Drive.

All of the girls look at you, and you climb to your feet and summon your Juggernaut Drive for the first time in the real world. You draw your swords, and there is a collective intake of breath.

Xenovia: Those are some powerful swords.

Irina: Totally.

Azazel: It is not just his swords that are powerful. You can see the power oozing out of him.

Grayfia: Yes. I’ve never seen anything like it.

Asia: So, what can you do?

(y/n): I don’t really know. I can do this...

You move over to Asia at top speed and stop in front of her and give her a tender kiss. She jumps in surprise, then kisses you back.

Irina: So like, you can teleport now, without a magic circle?

(y/n): No, nothing that clever. I can just move really really fast.

Azazel: Really fast. I could barely see a blur. Give us another demonstration.

Rai walks over to you, takes your hand, and starts to lead you from the room.

Rai: If you need him to perform like some sort of circus animal, father, then it can wait until tomorrow. It is late, and I have to ‘take care’ of him.

Azazel: But…

Rai stops and give her father a withering look, and his words just get stuck in his throat.

Rai: No father. Thanks to you, (y/n) has had a long couple of days, and I’m sure he needs some sleep, so there is no time to waste.

(y/n): Oh, we aren’t going to be sleeping tonight.

Azazel: (y/n), please.

(y/n): Oh, sorry Azazel.

Azazel looks mortified, but you can’t keep a little grin from your face, as you turn back to Rai. She is blushing furiously, but she also has a little smile on her face. You never normally see Rai smiling, and you have to admit, it makes her even more beautiful. You just want to kiss her here and now. She can see you looking at her lips, and she just yanks on your hand, and starts marching you out of the room.

Rai: Well, come on then.

You fall into step beside her, as soon as you are out of the room, and you glance at her face again, happy to see that the smile is still there.

(y/n): You should smile more often.

Rai stop walking, turns to you and scowls.

Rai: Say that it makes me look pretty and I will kill you.

(y/n): I wasn’t going to say it makes you look pretty. Actually, it makes you look even more beautiful, but I wasn’t going to say that either.

Rai can’t stop herself from smiling again, and again you feel drawn to those lips, crying out to be kissed.

Rai: So what were you going…

You have Rai up against the wall, and your tongue in her mouth. It takes Rai a fraction of a second to respond, then her tongue is in your mouth, and she is kissing you with a passion that you never expected. She wraps her right leg around you and uses it to pull you in to her. Her hands are in your hair at the back of your head, and your manhood is expanding by the second, pushing into her. She forces you back, and you can see a real hunger in her eyes.

Rai: Portal, now.


	59. Just shut up and fuck me, okay

===== Sunday - Day 14 (part 2) =====

You create a magic circle to your bedroom, and Rai urgently pushes you into it, and you appear in your bedroom, right next to your bed. No sooner than you step out of the magic circle, Rai is squatting down in front of you pulling your pants open. She yanks both them and your boxers down, and your manhood immediately rises up before her. She stares at it open mouthed, for a second, unsure of herself, then she tentatively reaches out and wraps one of her small hands around it. She starts to slowly rub you up and down, and she looks up at you, gauging the effect she is having on you. The effect is awesome. A day and a half of constant sex with no release, and at her slightest touch, you are ready to spurt all over her beautiful face.

(y/n): Ahhh, that feels great. I so needed this.

Rai: You like that do you?

(y/n): Yes. I’m afraid I won’t last long. 

Rai: That’s okay.

You are breathing fast, but you can see that Rai is too. Her hips are making little movements, and she spreads her legs as she squats in front of you, pulls her skirt back, and slides her left hand down inside her panties. She lets out a little moan, as her hand works away inside her undies, and she closes in and ever so slowly, takes the head of your rod into her mouth, her right hand still rubbing it up and down.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck Rai, that's so good.

She looks up at you through her eyelashes, and you stare into those beautiful eyes, as she starts to speed up her movement. All of the build up from your sex with Tamara, with this sexy hot Fallen Angle sucking your manhood, you know it won’t be long before you get the release you are so aching for. You really want to pick Rai up, throw her on the bed, and fuck her like mad, but there is plenty of time for that, and it won’t be long with the attention she is giving your throbbing rod, before you empty yourself inside her. Rai closes her eyes, and a muffled sound escapes her, as her body jerks. Her orgasm is too much for you, and your knees give, your hips thrust, and you blast your seed into her. 

(y/n): AHH.

You steady your legs, and Rai swallows down your seed, opens her eyes and looks up at you. She takes her other hand from her panties, and adds it to her first, rubbing and sucking your rod like crazy. You stare into her beautiful eyes, as your hips thrust again and again, pumping an endless stream of your seed between those beautiful lips. Just for a second, the thought of Tamara watching you orgasm pops into your head, and without thinking, it is her face you can see, her that is sucking away at you, and chugging your seed down. You immediately feel guilty, and focus on Rai’s sexy face again, as she sucks the last drop from you.

_Can’t do that. I feel sorry for Tamara, but I must respect the girl I’m with._

(y/n): Sorry that, that was a bit quick Rai. I don’t usually...

Rai: Shhh.

She stays squatting, looking up at you and smiling, and she looks like she is contented.

Rai: From what your Dragon said, that wasn’t ‘quick’, it was long overdue, and I’m happy that I was the one that was given the privilege of easing your suffering.

You are very surprised with Rai’s attitude. She is usually so hostile, you would have expected her to be angry, not understanding.

Rai: You saw her didn’t you. Your Dragon, I mean.

_You feel a heat come to your cheeks, and you hang your head in shame._

(y/n): I’m so sorry about that.

Rai: Shh, it’s okay. The way I see it, that orgasm was ninety percent hers anyway. I was just lucky enough to finish you off. But don’t think it will be okay if that ever happens again. The next one is mine. Now, I’m going to guess that you are really tired after all that time with no sleep, so…

You reach down and pick Rai up, and she lets out a little squeal as you throw her on to the bed. You move between her legs, force them wide, revealing her tiny black lacy undies. You grab the front of them, and rip them off of her, and she lets out another squeal, then you throw the tattered remains to the floor. Her breath is coming fast, and her face is flushed, but she looks eager for you to continue. You bury your face in her sweet pussy, and she lets out a moan. Over a day of continuous fucking takes more than one orgasm to satiate, and you are still totally desperate. You can’t get enough of Rai’s pussy, and she runs her fingers through your hair and squirms, as you eat your fill. You lick all around her pussy, then slide your hands up her body to her breasts as you suck her swollen clit into your mouth.

Rai: Ahh, fuck yeah, AHH.

Her hips thrust as a little orgasm runs through her body, and you run your tongue down to your inner lips and tease them. Her moaning is getting louder, and you thrust your tongue between her lips, only to come up against resistance.

_Rai is a virgin? After all her big talk, about fucking me until I couldn’t walk?_

You look up at her, but her eyes are closed, and you pull your hands down, and spread her lips wide with your thumbs, then tease the opening to her hole with the tip of your tongue.

Rai: Ahh, do it. AHH.

A steady stream of her juices are flowing from her, and you close your lips over her hole, and suck them down. Rai takes her hands from your hair, and starts fumbling with her dress, her hips continually making little thrusting movements. You ease the middle finger on your right hand inside Rai, and her head thrusts back, and she lets out a scream. You flick the base of her clit with your tongue, and start working your finger in and out. She finally manages to pull the top of her dress down, revealing a thin black lacy corset, with clips all down the front. She undoes the top few clips, and opens her corset to pull her breasts free. Her breasts are firm and shapely, thrusting up to the sky, and she has the most amazing nipples you have ever seen. She grabs one breast in each hand and stars to squeeze them, and you want one of those amazing long nipples in your mouth. Her hip thrusts become more forceful, and her moans louder, and you start finger her faster and faster.

Rai: AHH, FUCK (y/n), AHH.

Her body bucks, and she howls as she makes several hard thrusts, and her juices come squirting out. You pull your finger free, and lower your mouth, so that her juices gush into you. She sucks in a large gulp of air, and runs her hand through her hair, her body still quivering with tiny little spasms.

Rai: Fucking hell, (y/n). Fucking hell.

You move up between her legs, grasp her breasts and start to suck furiously on her left nipple.

Rai: Ahh. 

You move farther up and kiss her on the lips, still squeezing her breasts, as your tongue probes her mouth. Her eyes are wide, and her breath is coming fast, and her hips are gyrating, rubbing her clit into your rock solid manhood. She forces her hands between you, and opens her lips wide, then she pulls away from your kiss, looking as desperate as you feel.

Rai: Fuck me now.

(y/n): But…

Rai: Fuck me!

You run your rod down her clit, and stop with your head against her hole, and slowly brush the opening with your tip. She wraps her legs around you, digging her heels into your buttocks, pulling you into her.

Rai: Now. I need you now.

You ram your throbbing member between her lips, and she lets out a scream. You stop, your head inside her, and wait for her to recover. A single tear rolls down the side of her face, she pulls her knees up, pushing her pussy into you, and easing you deeper. She puts her hands up to your face, and pulls you in for a kiss, and as your tongues dance together, you start to slowly move in and out of her tight, tight pussy. Rai lets out little whimpers, as your bodies move together, but she continues to kiss you, and her whimpers soon turn into moans. Her juices are flowing continuously, and every time you thrust into her, you go slightly deeper. Her hips are gyrating uncontrollably, as you start to thrust faster and faster.

Rai: Ahh, deeper. Fuck me deeper.

You start to thrust harder into her, forcing more of your length inside her, and her moans get louder. You let go of her breasts, and take ahold of her ankles, forcing her legs up even higher, and wider, giving you better access, and allowing you even deeper.

Rai: AHH, fuck yeah.

You feel her tight hole, massage your rod, her juices squirting free every time you thrust into her. She stares into your eyes, her hips thrusting in time with you, her moans rising to a crescendo, and you know she won't be long now. Her cheeks are flushed, and her mouth is open, her face the picture of ecstasy, then her pussy clamps down on you, her eyes close, her head slams back, and she screams out over and over, as an orgasm tears through her body. When she finally stills, you slow your movements, but continue to slide in and out of her, while she pants for breath. She opens her eyes and gazes up at you, a look of wonder on her face, and she leans in and kisses you passionately. When she pulls away from the kiss, you let go of her ankles, hook your left hand behind her knee, to keep that leg up, and you run the fingers on your other hand through her hair. You start a rhythmic thrusting, of long hard strokes, and her eyes go wide in shock, and she immediately starts to moan again. She puts her hands on your back, and pulls her dripping snatch into you with every thrust, urging you on, trying to get you to go faster. You are happy to accommodate her, and start to speed up your long hard thrusts, her body rocking back and forth, her pussy taking you in again and again. She starts to scream, her body tensing as she is ready to explode again, and you push yourself, going faster and faster.

Rai: YES. YES. YES. YES.

Rai’s body spasms, she screams again, and she rams her pussy into you over and over as it grips you like a vice. It is too much for you and your seed rockets from you, blasting deep inside Rai, and your moans join hers. You pump again and again, each time to a scream from Rai, until finally satisfied, you suck in a deep breath, let go of her leg, and rest your body down against hers.

(y/n): Wow. Thank you Rai. I so needed that. You were fucking amazing.

Rai just looks in a state of shock, and you give her a tender kiss on the lips. Her heart is beating so hard you can feel it, and you can also feel her long, hard nipples digging into your chest. You pull away from her, and look down at her incredible breasts, and you have to have one of those seriously erect nipples in your mouth again. You pull your semi hard manhood from Rai, and start kissing all around her right breast, slowly circling her nipple, and if anything, it seems to grow even longer. Rai is making little whimpering noises again, and running her fingers through your hair, and when you suck her nipple into your mouth, she starts to moan once more. Your rod is already back to full readiness, and you have a longing to be inside her again, but you slowly start to undo the rest of the clips on the front of her corset, and as each one separates, you pull the corset open more, and kiss the newly revealed skin. You finally have the whole corset open, and kiss her flat belly, just above her dress where she has pulled it down, and she pushes your head, moving it lower, back towards her waiting pussy. You eagerly take her clit back into your mouth and start to suck, and her hips gyrate and thrust, as she forces your head into her. She is slowly coming back to her senses, and she suddenly pushes you away from her. She looks down at your pulsing member with a hunger in her eyes, gets up onto her knees, and pushes you back on the bed. She pulls her dress up over her head, and tosses it down, leaving her in only her stockings and suspender belt, and her open, lacy black corset. She straddles you, holds your manhood to her pussy, and drops down on you, driving you back up inside her. She lets out a scream, then proceeds to ride up and down on you like a woman possessed. You start to match your thrusts to hers, and she goes faster and faster until her body is rocked by another orgasm. She grabs hold of your shoulders, her nails digging into you, driving her pussy down on you, through her orgasm, screaming with every thrust, and then on, ever more energetically. You reach up and pinch those beautiful long nipples, and she stares at you with her intense red eyes, full of determination. She orgasms again, and again, but doesn’t allow it to slow her, until she can feel that you are getting close, then she slows right down, doing long hard strokes, slamming herself down on you.

Rai: COME FOR ME… COME FOR ME… COME FOR ME… COME FOR ME…

She is getting a little quicker every time, and you grab ahold of her hips and drive up into her as she slams down on you.

Rai: AHHH, FUCK. AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH.

You start going faster and faster, and she starts to scream, one long continuous wail. Her head slams back, and she squirts, her juices gushing out of her, as her pussy walls grip you once more, and you erupt, shooting a torrent of your seed deep inside her.

(y/n): Rai.

Rai: AHHHH (y/n).

You moan in ecstasy together, as you pump and pump, until you can come no more. You suck in a large breath and relax, totally contented, and Rai collapses on top of you. She looks up at you, and you brush her hair back from her beautiful face.

Rai: Fuck, you’re amazing.

(y/n): You’re not bad yourself.

Rai puts her arms around your neck, pulls herself off of your semi hard rod, and leans in and gives you a quick kiss on the lips.

Rai: No, seriously. I mean you’re fucking amazing.

She rolls off of you, and flops down on to her back, next to you, her arms above her head, and her hips still gyrating, and she stares up at the ceiling looking totally happy. You stare at her face, again marveling at how beautiful she is when she is smiling, and she lets out a breathy whisper.

Rai: Fucking amazing.

She suddenly becomes aware of herself, looks over at you, takes hold of one of your arms, and rolls onto her side facing away from you, pulling your arm around her, so that you are also on your side behind her, spooning her. She hugs your arm into her, and wiggles her butt back into your groin, happy once you have maximum skin contact with her. Then satisfied you are hugging her back, she lets go of your arm, looks back over her shoulder, puts a hand back behind your head, and pulls you in for another kiss. You kiss passionately, and your hand that is hugging her explores her body. You run it down to her bush, causing her to shiver, then you run it slowly up her body and take ahold of her right breast and squeeze it. She pulls away from your kiss, lets out a moan, then just stays there with her hand behind your head, staring into your eyes, when your manhood starts to respond once more, trying to force its way up between her legs.

Rai: Seriously? How can you want more? Are you just like, never satisfied?

(y/n): Sorry. I blame Tamara. I guess she did warn me though, that there would be big consequences for fucking a Dragon. Look, it’s okay if you are not up for it. I can always go to one of the other girls rooms.

Rai: Don’t you dare.

Rai lifts her leg, allowing your manhood to spring up between her legs, smacking into her hot wet lips, causing her to let out a little squeal.

Rai: Just shut up and fuck me, okay.

She slides her pussy along your length, and trembling, she stops with your head pressing between her dripping inner lips. You drive your manhood home, and Rai lets out a moan, and you sigh contentedly. You pull her head to you with your left hand, and kiss her deeply, while sliding your right hand down between her legs and start to rub her swollen, wet clit. Her hips are already gyrating, and pussy is hugging you tight, as you start to slowly move in and out of her again.

_Oh, I’ll fuck you alright, over and over again, ‘cos we’re just getting started girl. We’re just getting started._


	60. She is just jealous

===== Monday - Day 15 (part 1) =====

\----- Maz POV -----

Maz tentatively opens the door to her Master’s room. He didn’t ask her to get him up last night, so she isn’t sure what she should do.

_He does have to get up and do his training, so he probably would like me to wake him, and if he is still very tired from yesterday, I could run him a nice hot bath to relax in._

Rai: AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH.

Maz steps through the door, to find her Master kneeling behind Rai, and pounding in and out of her. Rai is grasping the head of the bed with both hands, and her face is rested on the bed, as (y/n) holds her hips, and drives his massive glistening member in and out of her. Maz can’t help but stare, and without thinking, her hand goes down between her legs to rub her already moist pussy.

_Oh, you lucky girl Miss Rai. Did the Master wake you for this, or have you been fucking all night long?_

Rai: OH FUCK, OH FUCK, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH.

_Ahh, oh that’s it master, you fuck her hard, ahh._

Maz squirms, as she rubs herself through her uniform, and a little drop of her juices runs down her leg.

_To be able to wake up next to the Master, and him…_

Maz goes bright red, and chastises herself for daring to think such a thing.

_No! I can’t. I mustn’t. To fantasize about my Master fucking me is one thing, but I can not think about sharing a bed with him. Waking up next to him. No!_

Maz starts to quietly leave when Rai spots her.

Rai: COME HERE. AHH, AHH, AHH.

Maz: You mean me Miss Rai?

Rai: YES. AHHH, AHHH. COME, AHHH, HERE.

Maz walks over to stand next to the bed and looks at Rai questioningly. Rai closes her eyes, her back bends, and she lets out howl after howl, as (y/n) just turns and smiles at Maz, and continues to pound away at her. When Rai finally stills, she looks up at Maz, her cheeks flushed, and her hair matted with sweat.

Rai: Strip.

Maz: Miss?

Rai: Strip for your Master, girl.

_Ahh, she wants me to help bring my Master to release. Now that I can do. So that would be all night then._

Maz quickly unclips her dress, shrugs it off of her shoulders, and lets it fall to the floor. (y/n) looks at her pert breasts, and tight pussy and sucks in a breath, and Maz smiles to herself in satisfaction. She climbs onto the bed, and gets up on her knees, next to her Master. She admires his magnificent body, then looks down at that amazing weapon piercing Miss Rai’s tight hole over and over again. Rai’s hole is red and inflamed, like it has taken a real battering, and every time (y/n) thrusts deep, juices spurt out, adding to the puddle on the bed. Maz moves in close and strokes her Master’s muscular chest, slick with sweat, sliding her hand down over his abs, and to the base of his rod. He is like a machine, and he doesn’t slow his movements, his hips thrusting forward, his arms pulling Rai back onto him, then reversing, and doing it over and over again. Maz strokes her Master’s back with her other hand, gently running down to his hard buttocks, and up again, as she leans in even closer, and kisses his shoulder. The hand on the base of his rod, she runs down farther, underneath, and cupping his large swollen balls. She gently squeezes them, then strokes them, slick with Rai’s juices that continually spurt over them. Maz moves even closer, so that her Master’s arm brushes against her hard nippes as he moves, and starts to whisper in his ear.

Maz: That’s it Master. You can do it. Empty those beautiful balls into Miss Rai. Fill her with your precious seed.

Rai is already moaning again, and (y/n) speeds up, pounding in and out even faster. Maz takes the right hand from her Master’s back, and slides two fingers inside her own wet pussy.

Maz: Ahh, that’s it Master, ahh. Just a bit more. AHH.

Maz’s hips are thrusting, and she kisses her Master’s shoulder again, as her fingers drive in and out.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Maz’s hand feels so good rubbing your balls, and her whispering in your ear, and bringing herself off is pushing you ever closer to release. You don’t know how many times you have filled Rai tonight, and have even less of an idea of the countless times that Rai has orgasmed, but this last time, you have already been fucking away at her for over an hour. Rai’s many orgasms have started to blur into one, as her hot, wet pussy, has squeezed your manhood tight over and over again.

Maz: AHH, that’s it Master. Fill her, Master. Filler with your seed. AHH.

Rai: AHHHH, AHHHH.

(y/n): AHH.

Both girls are crying out, their hips thrusting and it finally pushes you over the edge. You thrust hard, and your seed rips from you, thundering out to fill Rai. Your own cries join Rai’s and Maz’s in a chorus of ecstacy. You thrust again and again, each time blasting a torrent of your seed into Rai. With every pump, your own seed comes squirting out of Rai's tight hole, and splattering everywhere. Finally, exhausted, you collapse onto Rai’s back, and you feel Maz’s small hand leave your balls. You look back at her, and she looks at you guiltily, as she licks her fingers that have been covered with your seed. You get back up onto your knees, and take ahold of her right hand, that is running with her own juices, and slide her fingers into your mouth and suck her juices from them.

(y/n): Thank you Maz.

Maz: Thank you Master, and you Miss Rai.

Rai is just letting out little whimpers, and you pull your manhood free, lean forward and kiss her shapely left buttock, and gently pat the right one.

(y/n): You were amazing Rai.

Rai flops down on the bed, and rolls onto her back, her legs spread either side of you. Your seed oozes from her bright red pussy, and she stares up at you with a contented smile. She looks over at Maz and mouths ‘Thank you’ to her, then she runs her hands through her sweat drenched hair.

Rai: So, er, is it time to sleep now?

(y/n): Sorry that I kept you up all night Rai. No, I think Maz being here, means that it’s time to get up.

Maz: Well, it’s up to you Master. If you are tired, I can tell Sirzechs that you are sleeping.

(y/n): No, I’ll just take a shower, and I should be ready to continue my training.

Maz: You must at least have a good breakfast, my Lord. You can’t go without sleep and food.

You rub your empty stomach, and it lets out a loud rumble.

(y/n): You’re right. Going without sleep isn’t so bad, as the time I spent meditating didn’t drain me physically, but I am absolutely famished. I didn’t realise now hungry I was, but now that you mention it...

Maz: I will go and arrange a large breakfast for you, then I will be right back to help you with your shower.

Rai: No. I will help him with his shower. You won’t be needed, thankyou.

You look at Rai and smile.

(y/n): I don’t need anyone to help me, but I’m okay with you joining me if you want to.

Maz looks a little disappointed, but she immediately shakes it off, and starts towards your door.

(y/n): Can you arrange for a feast of a breakfast please Maz. And invite all of the girls. I know they spent long vigils watching over me, and a nice breakfast together would be a good start at thanking them.

Maz: Yes, Master. I will get right on it.

Maz hurries from the room, and you turn back to Rai, to find her sleeping soundly on your bed. You chuckle to yourself, and pull a sheet up over her.

_Sorry Rai. You get some sleep. You deserve it._

You go through to your walk in closet, and grab some clean clothes, then go and take a quick shower. When you get back, Rai is still sleeping away, and you give her a gentle shake.

(y/n): Hey sexy. Do you want to join us for breakfast, or do you want to keep sleeping?

Rai opens her eyes and smiles at you, then stretches, causing her sheet to fall down, revealing her near naked, fit body, to you once more.

Rai: Ohh, you took your shower without me. Not fair.

(y/n): You seemed like you needed the sleep.

Rai reaches up and gives you a tender kiss on the lips, then she starts to do her corset back up.

Rai: You go and get on with your breakfast, I’ll get dressed and be down in a bit.

(y/n): I can wait.

Rai: No. I’m going to use your bathroom to freshen myself up, then I will be down. Go on, you go. You must need to restore your energy levels.

(y/n): I feel great actually.

Rai can’t help but smile as she looks at you, but she shakes her head incredulously.

Rai: Yeah, I bet you do, but you practically killed me.

(y/n): I’m sorry…

Rai: I wouldn’t change it for anything. Now go.

You just look at Rai, but she gives you a stern stare in return, and points towards the door. Rather than argue with her, you nod your head at her, leave her in your room, and make your way to the dining hall.

\-----

All of the girls are already there when you get there, chatting away, and getting stuck in to the feast of a breakfast that Maz has arranged for you. Everyone falls quiet when you walk in, and Grayfia gets up and pulls your chair at the head of the table out, for you to sit down in. You sit in the chair and Grayfia pushes you under the table, then takes her seat next to you.

(y/n): Thank you. There’s really no need for you to do that though.

Grayfia: Well, don’t get to used to it, but I figure that after forty eight hours without sleep or food, and, er, a considerable amount of sex, that you must be getting low on energy by now.

_I know Maz would not have said anything to them, so she must be guessing that we didn’t sleep last night._

(y/n): What makes you so sure I didn’t get any sleep last night?

Rias, who is sitting next to you on your other side, lets out a snort, and a few others around the table start to chuckle.

Akeno: This is ‘you’ we’re talking about. Of course you didn’t sleep.

Rias: Tamara told us how desperate you would be. I think it’s safe to say that Rai was a very lucky girl.

Sona: Over and over again.

This starts most of the girls giggling, when the door opens and Rai walks in. She is dressed back in her dress from last night, and you can’t help but think about the fact that you ripped her tiny undies, and she must now have nothing but her stockings and suspenders on under that skirt. She has her normal sour expression back on her face, and she starts to walk towards the chair that has been left empty for her. As she walks, she has a very obvious limp, that she is equally obviously trying to disguise.

Akeno: Ha. Who was it that wasn’t going to be able to walk when you finished with them?

Rai scowles at Akeno, and looks like she is about to snap at her, but you speak first.

(y/n): Respect, Akeno. I will not have members of my peerage being uncivil towards each other.

Koneko: She is just jealous, Rai. She wishes it was her that couldn’t walk this morning.

Akeno: She’s not wrong there. Sorry Rai.

Irina: We’re all jealous.

There are murmurs of agreement from all around, and Rai, who was staring at Koneko with a thoughtful expression, starts towards her chair again. As she gets close, Koneko stands and pulls out Rai’s chair for her, and Rai looks like she is going to snap something at her, but thinks better of it, and gives Koneko that strange expression again.

_She has never had a girl speak out for her before. Stand up for her, offer her any kindness. Well done Koneko._

Rai sits, and Koneko pushes her chair in, then takes her own seat again, and Rai turns and smiles at her.

Rai: Thank you.

She looks around the whole table, and finally her gaze settles on Akeno.

Rai: That’s okay Akeno. You were right. I knew nothing of what I spoke. It is me that can barely walk this morning. It was worth it though.

You are happily surprised to see the two girls smile at each other, then Rai reaches for a bowl of food, and the tension in the room seems to dissipate.

_Maybe this is going to work after all._

Sona: So, tell us all about it then. (y/n) won't say anything, and we need every salacious detail.

Rai can’t suppress a grin, and with prompting from a few more of the girls, she starts to describe exactly what you two got up to last night. The girls all hang on her every word, and as the story goes on, every now and again, a little moan will come from one girl or the other. Even Koneko has an intent look on her face, and is totally engrossed. It is both embarrassing and erotic, all of the girls being so turned on by the tales of your exploits, and you do your best to ignore it and fill yourself with the delicious food that has been prepared for you. Despite your best efforts, you are starting to get hard, and that is the last thing you need right now. All thought of breakfast seems to be gone from the girls minds, and when you look over at Rias and see her squirming in her chair, and you hear a little moan escape from Grayfia, you think it is probably best that you leave, before your pants get too tight. You silently slip away, thankful that you did at least manage to eat your fill. None of the girls seem to notice you go, and you leave them to ‘finish their breakfast’ and make your way to Sirzechs to continue your training.


	61. Kidnapped

===== Monday - Day 15 (part 2) =====

Sirzechs is in a better mood today, and he sets about working on your attacking and defensive magic. After a few hours of you and Sirzechs blasting each other, it is time to go to Michael for sword practice again. When you get there, Michael insists on seeing your Juggernaut Drive, and when he inspects your swords, he is left temporarily speechless. You hand him one, and he examines it very closely, then feels the weight, and tries a couple of moves, before handing it back.

Michael: Well, I guess I can stop looking for a sword worthy of you. I have never seen blades to match the power of those two.

(y/n): Thank you.

Michael: We had better start to practice working with two swords then.

Michael start to drill you with two blades, and this comes even more naturally to you than one blade did, and that combined with the extra speed that your Juggernaut Drive grants you, Michael can not get even a single hit in. He still has plenty to teach you though, with his millennia of experience to draw from. He teaches you several techniques specific to dual weapon wielding, when you are interrupted by Kiba.

Kiba: Thank Satan I found you. Issei rushed into my class this morning, and demanded I brought you a message.

(y/n): What did ‘he’ want? I have far too much going on here at the moment, to worry about him. And I’m not even thinking about going to Kuoh Academy right now.

Kiba: This, I’m sure, you do want to know about. He said that Murayama and Katase are missing. Miss Akiyama too. Issei seemed to think that this had something to do with you. That they were taken. Taken, because they, er, had a connection to you.

(y/n): Shit.

Kiba: Miss Akiyama too?

(y/n): I’ll call them. I have their numbers in my phone.

_Where the fuck is my phone? When was the last time I saw it?_

(y/n): Sorry Michael. I have to go. Thanks for the help. I don’t know where my phone is, I’ll have to go and look for it.

Kiba: Issei said he had a clue as to where they were. He was going to try and rescue them for you. I think he thought that you might forgive him if he saved them. Might let him come back to the castle.

(y/n): The idiot. I assume he didn’t tell you his clue?

Kiba: No. He just wanted me to let you know they were gone, and he was going to fix it.

(y/n): Shit. I have to find my phone, and give them a call. It’s probably nothing, and Issei is just overreacting. Maybe they all have the flu or something.

Kiba: Yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll help you look. Where do you think you left it.

(y/n): Well, it really could only be one of a few places. My room here, or back at the dorms, or at the ORC.

Kiba: You search your room, I’ll look at the dorms, and then I’ll meet you at the ORC.

(y/n): Thanks man. I’ll see you in a bit.

You open a portal to your room, and Kiba opens his own portal. It doesn’t take long to eliminate your room from the possible places your phone could be. You open a portal to the ORC, and search your old room there, and as expected you don’t find your phone there either. A portal opens, and you expect Kiba to step out, but instead, it is Koneko, followed by Asia.

Koneko: Kiba roped us all in. Asia and I checked the dorms for your phone. No luck. Rias, Akeno and Kiba decided to have a check at school for your phone, and to see if they could find anything out. Xenovia and Sil are looking around the castle, in case it’s somewhere there.

(y/n): I’m going to have to go to Murayama’s house. I can’t wait in the hope my phone turns up. I didn’t really want to disturb them, if they are not well or something, but I need to know if they really are missing.

Asia: We’ll come with you.

(y/n): No. You wait here. I’ll see you back here in a bit.

You open a portal to just outside Murayama’s house, walk up to the door, and knock. You wait as long as you dare, then knock again. The longer it goes without reply, the more worried you become. You knock really loud, and when there is still no reply, you open a portal straight in to the house. You do a quick search, but the house is deserted.

Mrs Saito could just be at work, or maybe they have gone away. I have to check Katase’s house.

You open another portal, this time to just outside Katase’s house, and immediately go and knock. Within seconds, a beautiful woman with pink hair, who must be Katase’s mother, opens the door. She has a worried expression on her face, and she looks disappointed when she sees that you are the one who’s knocking.

Katase’s mother: Hello. Can I help you?

(y/n): Hi. I’m a friend of Katase. She wasn’t at school today, and I was worried, so I thought I would come round and see if she was okay.

Katase’s mother looks distraught, and tears start running down her cheeks.

Katase’s mother: You must be (y/n). Katase has told me all about you. Katase’s missing. I haven’t seen her for two days. Hatsuko is missing too. I have reported it to the police, but they’re no help at all. I don’t even think they are looking that hard. “They could have just run away”. Utter crap. Katase would never do that, and Hatsuko is in college, what would she even be running from? 

_Hatsuko too? I haven’t even had sex with her. It must have something to do with me though._

(y/n): I’m so sorry to hear that. I will do my best to find them, and I won’t stop until I know they’re safe.

Katase’s mother rushes up to you and hugs you, her tears falling on your shoulder.

Katase’s mother: Thank you so much. It seems like you are everything Katase said you were.

She slowly pulls herself together, and stops crying, then pushes you away to arms length.

Katase’s mother: Thank you so much (y/n). I feel a lot better knowing that someone is looking for her.

She leans in and kisses you on the cheek, then backs off, back inside her house.

(y/n): I promise I will find them. I’ll let you know as soon as I find out anything.

_Shit. Hatsuko too. What the fuck?_

Katase’s mother gives you a weak little wave, and you run off. As soon as you are out of sight of the door, you open a portal, and jump back to the ORC. When you get there, you are greeted by your entire peerage, all talking at once, and Kiba is off to one side talking with Rias and Grayfia. The chatter stops as soon as you arrive, and everyone looks at you expectantly.

(y/n): Well, they definitely are missing. Katase’s sister, Hatsuko is missing too.

Grayfia: So these humans, they are all girls that you have had, er, pleasure with?

(y/n): Not Hatsuko. All we ever did was have a coffee together.

Rias: She wanted you though.

Akeno: You could say that for every girl he ever meets.

Rias: Yes, but he didn’t have a coffee with…

Grayfia: I don’t think that really matters. What matters is what we think has happened to them, and who we think is behind it. Am I to take it that you care about these girls?

(y/n): Yes, definitely. I will do whatever it takes to find them. If they’re missing because of me… Well, that’s just not acceptable.

Sona: I would guess that it’s something to do with the Khaos Brigade.

Kiba: If Issei thinks he can take them on by himself, he’s a fool.

Asia: It does sound like the sort of thing Issei would do.

(y/n): Issei just makes one more person to have to rescue.

Asia: At least he’s trying to do the right thing.

(y/n): Yeah. I’m not sure it is for the right reasons, but I do have to admit it is an improvement. I just wish he had shared his clue, before trying to be a hero.

Grayfia: We will all help you find them. Don’t worry. If they are important to you, then they are important to all of us. And if it was the Khaos Brigade, that is exactly what we were put together for.

(y/n): Thank you. All of…

Just then you are interrupted by a magic circle opening in the air at the far end of the room. Issei drops out of it, and he looks in bad shape. He is bruised and bloody all over, and he hits the floor and doesn’t move.

(y/n): Asia, take care of Issei.

You run up to the portal at top speed, and jump through it before it can close.

\-----

You land on a cold rock floor, in what appears to be some sort of cave. There are several people around, and they all have a shocked expression on their faces. You call your Juggernaut Drive, and try and look as intimidating as possible.

(y/n): Where are they? I’ll give you ten seconds, or people start to die.

A tall man with a spear steps forward, and smiles at you.

Cao Cao: I’m Cao Cao, Nice to meet you. You must be (y/n).

(y/n): Five seconds.

Cao Cao: I wouldn’t do that if I were you. You don’t want your friends to die do you?

(y/n): Where are they?

Cao Cao: Now why would I tell you that, and lose my advantage?

(y/n): Because if you don’t, I will kill you, and everyone else in my way.

Cao Cao: Now, we both know that you won’t do that. I have heard a lot about you, and you won't do anything that puts your friends lives at risk. Besides, I am the leader of the Hero Faction of the Khaos Brigade, and the wielder of the Ultimate Longinus, the True Longinus, and we may not be as easy to kill as you believe. But, just in case you are everything I have heard about, just know that if you touch me, your friends will die.

_Shit, what do I do now?_

(y/n): I assume that is supposed to impress me, but I don’t even know what the ‘True Longinus’ is.

Cao Cao looks almost like he has been slapped, and you have to suppress a satisfied grin.

Cao Cao: How can you be a Sacred Gear user, and not know about the True Longinus. The Holy Spear of the Setting Sun? The Spear of Destiny? 

(y/n): Ahh, I think I’ve heard of the Spear of Destiny. That’s the spear that was supposed to have been used to stab Christ wasn’t it.

Cao Cao: Supposed!! It is that spear. It is a Holy Relic, and the original Sacred Gear. The strongest of all Sacred Gears.

_That’s not what Tamara Says, and I think I’ll believe her._

Cao Cao: It has the power to kill Gods and Devils alike. With it, I am the strongest Human, and….

(y/n): Yeah, yeah, whatever. What is it you want with me?

Cao Cao looks mad at your gall, being so disrespectful, but it is his turn to suppress his emotions, and he is soon smiling at you again.

Cao Cao: We want you to join us.

(y/n): I already turned my brother down, why would I agree to your offer?

Cao Cao: Pfft. You turned down ‘Team Vali’, who wouldn’t? I am offering you a chance to join the Hero Faction. We are made up of the strongest Humans in the world, in the Hero Faction, and it is our mission in life to rid the world of the Evil Powers, to make the world safe for Humanity.

(y/n): That sounds very noble, but I’m sure there is a catch. Besides, you must know that I am half Devil. I thought you only accepted Humans into your club.

Cao Cao: You are half Human, and as such, you are not totally evil. In fact, from what I have heard you are fighting your Devil side, and are very noble yourself. And you have, so I’ve been told, a very strong Sacred Gear. I think you would be a perfect addition to the Hero Faction.

(y/n): If you’re really so noble, why would you kidnap innocents?

Cao Cao: No harm will come to them if you cooperate.

A very sexy, scantily clad, Nekomata pushes her way through the crowd of people, and looks at you with an appraising eye. Unlike Koneko, she has black hair and cat’s ears, and she has, not one, but two tails.

Nekomata: Maybe I can help.

Cao Cao: What can you do Kuroka?

Kuroka pulls out a set of golden shackles, exactly like the ones that Grayfia used, and lets them gently swing like a pendulum.

Kuroka: Maybe he needs to reflect on things for a little while.

Cao Cao: Excellent idea. (y/n), if you know what's good for you, and your friends, you will allow Kuroka to put those shackles on you.

_If they don’t realise that those things are useless against me, that could give me a very good edge._

(y/n): Give me your word that my friends won’t be hurt, and I will allow it.

Cao Cao: You have my word.

You stop your Juggernaut Drive, and put your hands out, and a big grin comes over Kuroka’s face, as she clamps the chains on you.

Cao Cao: I want regular updates Kuroka.

With that, Cao Cao leaves, and is followed by all of the humans, leaving you alone with Kuroka. She tugs on your chain, and without saying a word, leads you in the opposite direction to the one taken by Cao Cao. She leads you down a small corridor, where there are large iron doors either side, and opens one, then drags you inside. She uses magic to light several torches in sockets on the walls, then drags you to the back of the room, and chains you to the wall with your golden shackles.

Kuroka: Good boy. I’m going to enjoy being your jailer.


	62. You call this torture?

===== Monday - Day 15 (part 3) =====

Kuroka pulls a small knife, and moves it towards you, and you resist the urge to call your Sacred Gear, and hope you are strong enough without it. She puts the blade up to your neck, hooks it inside your shirt, and slices the material straight down the front, opening your shirt up, and revealing your naked torso.

Kuroka: Very nice.

With a couple more quick slashes, the shirt falls from your body and drops to the ground, then Kuroka conceals the blade back within the folds of her kimono. She strokes your chest, running her hands slowly over you, her slim fingers probing your muscles, and she looks very impressed. Her kimono is off of her shoulders, barely covering her breasts, and split up the front, almost all the way up to her crotch, but despite how beautiful she is, and her state of near undress, you are worried about your friends, and are not aroused by her. She runs her hand down, and feels your manhood through your jeans, her eyes going wide.

Kuroka: Oh my. This is going to be fun.

She undoes your pants, and starts to pull them down, and you only just catch yourself from pulling your hands free from your shackles and stopping her.

(y/n): What the fuck? What do you think you’re doing?

Kuroka is squatting right in front of your manhood, and she looks up at you and smiles, then takes hold of your boxers and starts to pull them down too.

Kuroka: All prisoners must always be kept naked at all times.

As your manhood becomes revealed, her mouth drops open and she just stares at you. You are thankful that you are still not aroused by her, but she reaches forward, and wraps her fingers around your rod, and lifts it, feeling your weight and your girth.

_Must not get turned on._

(y/n): Right, I’m naked now, so leave me alone.

Kuroka laughs at you, then leans in and licks all of the way along your length.

Kuroka: As your jailer, it is also my job to ‘persuade’ you.

(y/n): Do I look like you could ‘persuade’ me? You might be beautiful, but I’m sorry, you just don’t turn me on.

She laughs again, then kisses the tip of your manhood, then licks all around it. 

Kuroka: Oh, you don’t understand...

She lifts your manhood and starts kissing your balls, then kisses all around your inner thighs. Despite your best effort, you are slowly starting to become aroused, so you sit down, pulling away from her. Your shackles are not very long, and while your hands can hang normally when you stand, they hang near your head while you sit, making sitting not very comfortable, but you can bare it if it makes it harder for Kuroka. She simply laughs again, then stands and pulls the split in her kimono wider. She is not wearing any panties, and the steps in and positions her pussy in front of your mouth. She takes your head and pulls you into her, and grinds her pussy into your lips, but you do not react, as her sweet lips brush into yours. She starts to moan, and thrust her snatch into you repeatedly, and although it all seems to be simulated, you find you are slowly starting to get hard. She kneels down in front of you, takes your manhood, and places it in her mouth and starts to suck, and annoyingly, the more she sucks the more your member expands. When you are fully hard, she pulls away, and looks at you approvingly, then takes both hands and starts to rub you up and down. She leans in and kisses you on the lips, as her hands work away furiously, then she tries to force her tongue into your mouth, but you keep your lips sealed.

Kuroka: I am not going to persuade you with pleasure, I’m going to persuade you with torture.

(y/n): This is a very strange way to torture someone.

Kuroka: Oh, we’re just getting started.

Kuroka leans back and watches her hands working away at you fully hard manhood, and licks her lips, then she stands, turns around, and lifts her kimono, revealing her fantastic ass, then she drops down, holding you to her pussy, and turns and grins at you. Then she plunges down and you are inside her moist hot pussy, and she immediately starts riding you at speed. She bounces up and down on you, driving your manhood deep, and moaning loudly. She continues to ride you hard, and orgasms over and over again, although you are reasonably sure that she is just faking it. It is still doing a good job of pushing you closer and closer to release though, despite your best efforts to resist. She can tell you are getting close, and she pushes herself even faster, until you are about to explode, when she suddenly stands and pulls off of you.

Kuroka: Thanks.

She pulls her kimono back together and walks from the room.

_Ha. She thinks that is torture to me. I was desperate to ‘not’ cum inside her. Little does she know how practiced I am at not getting release. I’ve had to go prolonged periods not having sex with women I ‘wanted’ to fuck, and then there was the time spent with Tamara. There is nothing she could do, anywhere near as hard as I have already had to put up with. Besides, I’ve had plenty of really good fucks in the last few days. Kuroka, you do your worst._

You almost laugh, but you think it is better if she doesn’t realise how little her ‘torture’ affected you, and you suppress all but a grin. As soon as Kuroka is gone, you relax as best you can, and run your clairvoyance spell. You send your ‘eye’ out, and start to search the cave system, looking for the kidnapped girls. You are not very practiced at it, so your range isn’t great yet, but while you are ‘captive’ you have nothing but time to practice. You look as far as you can, then you decide to try and get some sleep, since your mamouth sex session last night means you haven’t actually slept for over forty eight hours, even if your meditating wasn’t as bad as normal wakefulness.

\-----

Kuroka: Oh, how useful.

You open your eyes to find Kuroka holding her pussy lips open, and squatting down. She lets out a moan, as your rock solid rod fills her once more.

Kuroka: So nice of you to be hard and ready for me.

Her legs are spread wide, and she pulls the top of her kimono down, freeing her magnificent breasts. You are still half asleep, and Kuroka grins as she sees your involuntary reaction to her breasts. She takes one in each hand and squeezes them, pointing them in your direction.

Kuroka: Do you want a suck?

You look away, and she lets out a little laugh, then she puts her hands on your shoulders, and starts to bounce up and down on your manhood. It feels so good, her snug, hot pussy, gripping you tight, as she drives you deep over and over again, and you look all around the room, trying to look anywhere but at her. You find after a while, that not looking at her may be worse, as you can imagine that it is one of your harem, that is riding you, one of the girls that you love, so you decide that you will look at Kuroka after all. She is staring at you, with a sly grin on her face, and you have to admit to yourself that she is quite beautiful. As she rides you, her gigantic breasts bounce up and down, and you look down and watch as your length disappears inside her tight spread lips over and over again.

_No. Shit. Definitely worse to watch her._

You look away again, but this just provokes another laugh from Kuroka, and spurs her on to greater effort. She speeds up, and ‘orgasms’ loudly, and you know it won’t be long before you are ready for release. She screams again and again, pushing you to the edge, then jumps up, pulling off of your throbbing member.

Kuroka: Ahh, poor baby.

She reaches down and squeezes your balls, and leans in and kisses you on the lips. Before you can react, her tongue is in your mouth, and you roughly pull away from her, a string of her saliva connecting you. She licks it into her mouth, and smiles at you, then gives your balls one last squeeze.

Kuroka: I know they are getting blue, but all you have to do is agree to join us, and I will empty them for you as often as you like.

(y/n): If you want me to join you, kidnapping my friends is the last thing you should have done.

Kuroka is already halfway out of the room, when she turns and looks at you again.

Kuroka: I would be disappointed in you if you gave in too easy. I’ll see you again as soon as you calm down.

Then she is gone, and you are alone again. You try to get some sleep several more times, and each time, Kuroka wakes you, riding on your ever ready manhood, and stopping before you reach release. She brings you some food and water at one point, but even this she will only give you, while she is riding you. You hate to admit it, but she is starting to get to you, and you really would like to fill this girl now, but you can still cope with her ‘torture’, and she can’t keep this up forever. In your waking hours, you continue to practice your clairvoyance, and you continue to try and get some sleep whenever you can, but Kuroka is unrelenting, and again and again, she rides you just to the edge, then leaves. Finally, what you assume is well in to the night, Kuroka seems like she has left off at last, and you try and get some sleep in earnest, expecting to be woken early in the morning, with more of the same thing. As you are drifting off to sleep, it occurs to you, that this is the time you would contact Maz to ask for a wake up.

_Maz. Can I contact her from here?_

(y/n): Maz? Are you there?

Sadly there is no reply, but you decide to at least send a message, just in case she can hear you.

(y/n): I don’t know if you can hear me Maz, but I am with the Khaos Brigade. I assume that Issei is healed by now, so you all probably know, but it’s the Khaos Brigade that are responsible for kidnapping my friends. I am allowing them to hold me captive for now. Tell the girls that I'm okay, and get them to search for my friends with the knowledge that the Khaos Brigade are the ones who took them. Thanks Maz. See ya soon.


	63. You seem to be a gentleman

===== Tuesday - Day 16 =====

Kuroka: Oh yeah. Oh yeah, AHHH, AHHH, AHHH.

You wake up with Kuroka pounding away at you again. She is facing away from you once more, and this time she is totally naked, her kimono discarded, off to one side. You watch as the tight muscles in her back, work away as her beautiful ass drives up and down, her hot hole taking you again and again.

_It’s almost as good a wake up as Maz. Except I know it will be cut short._

She leans back into you, and works just her hips, fucking you at speed, and you lean down and kiss her neck. She sucks in a breath, and stops dead, turning and looking at you.

Kuroka: So you want to kiss now do you?

She pulls off of you and turns around, and you see her fantastic body, totally naked for the first time. She sits down on your thighs, and grasps your manhood with both hands, and starts to pump you up and down, then leans in and kisses you. You allow her to slip her tongue into your mouth, but again you do not respond. She pumps away furiously, and continues to explore your mouth, until she can sense that you are close, then she stops and stands up. She puts one leg up, placing her foot against the wall close to your head, giving you a great sight of her waiting pussy, then she pulls her lips open and leans in close, so that she is only inches from your mouth.

Kuroka: So are you ready to join us yet? You kissed my neck, would you like to kiss me here.

You just stare at her, without saying a word, and she puts her leg down and retrieves her kimono and dresses.

Kuroka: Your loss. See you soon lover.

Kuroka leaves and you breathe a sigh of relief.

_Do I put up with another day of this? There is no way I will give up, no matter what Kuroka does, but am I gaining anything by staying, if I still can’t locate the girls?_

Your clairvoyance ability is definitely improving, and you are managing to explore farther into the cave system every time, but you still have a long way to go, and there is still no sign of your friends.

_Maybe they are not here at all? I have to keep trying for now though, and have faith that Rias and Grayfia have everyone organised, and they are working away at finding them too._

You try to get some more sleep, and are dozing when the door opening starts you awake. You expect it is Kuroka again, but instead it is Cao Cao, and he is dragging a beautiful young girl, who is totally naked. Cao Cao shoves her and she falls, landing on her butt, and letting out a cry of pain.

(y/n): Asshole.

Cao Cao just ignores you and leaves the room, but the girl looks over at you with a wary expression on her face, sees that you are naked, and goes bright red.

(y/n): Don’t worry about me. I won't hurt you. Besides…

You clink your chains, and nod your head towards them.

(y/n): I’m chained up anyway. My name is (y/n), by the way.

Girl: Your thing!

You look down at your manhood, and it is of course, since you have just awoken, fully erect.

(y/n): Oh shit. I’m so sorry about that. If I could do anything to conceal it, I would.

Girl: It’s very big, isn’t it?

(y/n): So I’ve been told.

She pulls her gaze away from you, and suddenly becoming conscious of her own state of undress, she pulls her knees up to her chest, and wraps her arms around them. This hides her breasts, but it actually reveals her tight little pussy, and you in turn drag your gaze away from her.

Morgan: My name is Morgan.

(y/n): Hello Morgan, nice to meet you.

Morgan: Nice to meet you.

The room descends into an awkward silence, neither of you looking at the other, when the door opens again, and Kuroka walks in. She walks straight over to you, glancing Morgan’s way one time, but ignoring her. Your rod is now only semi hard, but Kuroka kneels down in front of you, takes your manhood, puts it in her mouth, and starts to suck. You are back, fully ready, within seconds, and Kuroka continues to suck and works away at your length with her hands. You look over at Morgan, and she is bright red, watching Kuroka, with her mouth open in shock. She sees you looking at her, and turns away in shame, hiding her face in her hands. Kuroka jumps up, lifts her kimono up around her waist, turns around, and sits on your manhood, driving you up deep inside her. She moans, and starts to ride you like crazy. It isn’t long before Kuroka’s moaning intensifies, and she orgasms. Then she goes faster and faster, and her moist pussy feels amazing, as she plunges down on you, until she brings you back to the edge of release. As usual, at the last moment, she jumps back up, adjusts her kimono and walks out. This time she doesn’t even thank you. As soon as she is gone, Morgan looks back over at you again.

(y/n): I’m sorry about that.

Morgan: I, er, does that, er, does she do that a lot?

(y/n): All of the time. It’s supposed to be torture. I think she must be trying to get me to succumb to stockholm syndrome, or something. I guess it’s sort of torture for you too, having to put up with that.

Morgan: Is it really hard? Her doing that to you I mean. I have heard that it is very bad for a man to go like that and not actually finish.

(y/n): No. I’m sure that was a rumor started by men. “You can’t stop now, it’s bad for me.” I mean, it isn’t comfortable, and it leaves you feeling desperate, but there is no damage done.

Morgan: You poor thing. It must be terrible.

(y/n): Bah, it’s not so bad.

Morgan: It’s not?

(y/n): Well, to be honest, it would be much harder if she wasn’t faking it.

Morgan: Faking it? How do you know she’s faking it.

(y/n): I doesn’t seem real. And I have a friend that told me all about Nekomata. My friend said that they have a heat season, and when they are not in heat, they don’t want sex at all, but they can still do it, and they will use it as a weapon. I think this counts as using it as a weapon.

Morgan: Yeah, I guess. So what difference does it make that she isn’t really, er, you know...? Don’t you think that she’s sexy?

(y/n): Oh, she’s super sexy. But, I, er, don’t really get off, unless my partner is also getting off. That isn’t to say I wouldn’t cum. You know… Sexy woman… Just in a purely mechanical way, your going to cum, with a bit of work.

Morgan is blushing furiously, but she can’t seem to pull her eyes away from you.

Morgan: So is your friend in her heat season?

(y/n): No, she isn’t. 

Morgan: Sorry. It’s none of my business. So how long before she comes back do you think?

(y/n): Well, if it’s the same as yesterday, not long.

Morgan: You poor thing. How long has this been going on for?

(y/n): To be honest, I can’t tell you for sure. I’ve sort of lost track of time down here. I would guess it has to be close to twenty four hours by now.

Morgan: That’s just terrible. You said that you think she wants you to succumb to stockholm syndrome. Do you think it’s working?

(y/n): No. Well, I started off not wanting to, er, cum in her, and er, well, that has changed. But I’m not about to break down and join their club. So what’s your story? What does the Khaos Brigade want with you?

Morgan: I don’t know. I was minding my own business, and they just grabbed me and threw me down here. I, er, I’m glad you’re here though. It makes it all a lot less scary.

(y/n): I’m glad I…

The door opens, and Kuroka comes in. She walks straight up to you, and kneels between your legs. Morgan lets out a little squeal, and looks away, going bright red again. Kuroka sucks you until you are hard again, then stands, pulls the split in her kimono wide, and slides down onto you once more. As she rides you, she leans forward and slides her tongue into your mouth, and her eyes go wide, as you reciprocate, and kiss her passionately. She continues to kiss, as she pounds away at you, occasionally stopping to ‘orgasm’, then kissing you again, until as you become near to release she slips off of you, leans in, and kisses you on the cheek.

Kuroka: Thanks lover.

As soon as Kuroka leaves, you look over at Morgan, and she has her hands covering her face, but is staring at you, through her open fingers. She puts her hands down, and her face is bright red.

Morgan: Are you sure she didn’t, er, you know… She certainly seemed like she was enjoying it.

(y/n): Trust me. I know what it’s like when a girl really is enjoying it.

Morgan goes an even darker shade of red, and looks away.

(y/n): Sorry. That sounded very arrogant. It’s not really like that.

Morgan looks at your manhood and quickly looks away.

Morgan: I’ve seen your thing, I think it probably really is like that.

You don’t know what to say to this, and you look away yourself, and bend your legs to try and hide your manhood as best as you can.

(y/n): Well, I’m sorry that you had to go through that anyway.

Morgan: No, no, I’m sorry. It’s horrid, what you are having to go through.

You look back over at her, and smile, trying to reassure her that everything is okay, and you see her shiver.

(y/n): Are you cold?

Morgan: Yes. The cold slowly seeps into your bones, doesn’t it.

(y/n): I’m sorry. If I had any clothes, I would offer them to you.

Morgan: You, I… Do you think it would be okay if I sat with you?

(y/n): Er... yeah, sure.

Morgan sheepishly gets up, covering her modesty, a hand between her legs, and an arm covering her breasts, she walks over and sits down against you. Her face is burning, and she doesn’t know where to look, but she can’t resist a quick glance down between your legs. She puts her head under your arm, and rests it on your chest, and wriggles into you, getting as much skin contact as she can.

(y/n): I’m sorry to say, but it was even colder last night. I think caves normally have reasonably consistent temperatures, so I don’t know if they are heating it during the day, or if it’s just as your body temperature drops at night, but it did get uncomfortable.

Morgan: You’re very hot… I, er, that is, er, I mean…

You chuckle at Morgans discomfort, and she buries her face in you.

(y/n): It’s okay. I know what you mean. I’m glad I’m hot, and I’m very happy to share that heat with you.

Morgan doesn’t say anything, but she slowly pulls the hand from between her legs, and slides it around your back, hugging you into her. After a little while, the arm covering her breasts comes down, and goes across your chest, and she turns to face you a little, pulling her breasts into your side.

_Don’t become aroused. Don’t become aroused._

You would normally find it easy to not be turned on, since Morgan, although naked, is only hugging you for heat, but with the way Kuroka has been treating you, you are ashamed to find that you are struggling to remain calm. Your heart is racing, but you can feel Morgan’s little heart, beating against your side, is racing even faster than yours.

_Just calm the fuck down. She’s a nice girl. She doesn’t need me to scare her away, because I get a freaking stiffy, when all she’s doing is trying to keep warm._

You take a deep breath, and start working on your clairvoyance again, and thankfully you are soon back in control, and able to ignore this beautiful girl nestled into you. You haven’t been looking for very long, before you come across Kuroka heading your way, and you resign yourself to your ‘torture’ commencing soon. Kuroka opens the door and walks over to you, looks at Morgan, and her eyes momentarily flash with anger, then it’s gone and she looks calm again.

Kuroka: Move. Unless you want to help me?

Morgan lets go of you, and quickly scrambles away, going bright red once more, and Kuroka lets out a little snigger. She pulls the top of her kimono open, freeing her giant breasts, and looks down between your legs.

Kuroka: Stand.

You think about this for a second, wondering if you should cooperate with her, and she waits patiently. In the end, you decide that it really doesn’t make any difference if you cooperate or not. She is still going to push you to your limit, and then leave anyway, so the easier you make it for her, the sooner she will be gone. You stand up, and Kuroka smiles, kneels down in front of you, and starts rubbing your manhood with her breasts. In no time, you are standing to attention for her, and she clamps her breasts around you, and starts to rub you up and down, while sucking on your head. You hate to admit it, but it feels great, and you close your eyes and let out a moan.

Kuroka: Oh, you like that do you?

Kuroka rubs you even faster, and starts to moan herself as she sucks you, her saliva running down your rod. You glance over at Morgan, and she is watching through parted fingers once more, and looks fascinated by Kuroka’s efforts. After a while, Kuroka stands up, lifts her kimono up around her waist, and turns around, facing away from you. She bends over, reaches back, and pulls your manhood down to her slit, then backs into you, and you are inside her moist hole once more. She wraps her two tails around your waist, then pulls you deeper into her, letting out a loud moan. She starts to rock forward, pulling off of you, then yanking herself back, driving you back deep inside her. Before long, you are thrusting forward yourself, meeting her, and driving yourself even deeper. Her moaning intensifies, and you start to thrust faster, speeding her up. She orgasms, and you almost pull your hands free, grab her hips and fuck her hard until you cum, but you manage to resist, and as normal, as you get close, she pulls off of you. She turns back to face you, and steps forward, but you sit back down, causing her to stop in her tracks.

Kuroka: Ahh, don’t be like that. I know you’re going to crack soon, and then you will be begging me to pay you attention.

(y/n): Not gonna happen.

Kuroka: We’ll see.

Kuroka bends down, pushes her soft breasts into your face, and kisses you on the top of your head, then turns and walks away, without even fixing her kimono.

Morgan: You, er, seemed to be enjoying that?

(y/n): I won't deny that she is somewhat skilled. And very sexy. But…

Morgan: But? But you still don’t think you will ‘crack’?

(y/n): Oh, I know I won’t. While she’s faking it, it really doesn’t matter how sexy she is. It’s all really meaningless. If she was really cumming... Who knows?

Morgan gets up and comes back over to you, and sits down next to you again, trying to ignore that fact that you still have a raging hardon. She is bright red as usual, but she snuggles into you, and puts her arms around you again. Your manhood is still throbbing, and although you might be able to resist becoming aroused by Morgan, it is very hard to calm back down after Kuroka leaves you wanting, and this beautiful naked girl is hugging you. You try to distract yourself with clairvoyance again, but this time it is too hard, and the fact that Morgan seems to keep glancing at you, is just making it harder.

Morgan: Is that thing ever going to… er, settle down?

(y/n): Sorry about that. I’m sure it will go soon.

Morgan: Is it… because of me at all.

_Shit, busted._

(y/n): Well, sort of. A little bit. I’m really sorry.

Morgan buries her face in your chest again, and you can feel the heat in her cheeks.

Morgan: It’s okay. I know it isn’t your fault. And... you seem to be a gentleman.

(y/n): I’m not sure how much of a gentleman I am, but I do try.

She snuggles into you more, and hugs you tight.

Morgan: You are a gentleman. I know you are.

Your manhood hasn’t been back to normal for very long at all, before Kuroka is back again, and thanks to the Kuroka, Morgan, combo, life is much harder today. You are exhausted and very frustrated by the end of the day, after countless more visits, and Kuroka leaving you throbbing once more. You don’t know how many times she has brought you to the edge today, but you start to wonder if you wouldn’t just be better off freeing yourself and searching the caves for your friends in person.

_I can’t risk it. If they’re not here, there is no saying that the Khaos Brigade won’t do them harm, because of me defying them. It’s not so hard to put up with. I just have to trust that the girls are working on finding my friends. Have faith._

Morgan comes back over and snuggles into you again, after what you hope is Kuroka’s last visit of the day, and after hugging you for a while, and you are still throbbing away, she looks down at your manhood and then looks up into your eyes.

Morgan: I’m so sorry that I’m not helping with that. I, er, I could finish what Kuroka started. I mean, er, not what she was doing. I er, I mean I could use my hand, and er, you know...

(y/n): No, no, no. Thank you for offering. That’s really kind of you. But I’ll be okay. Hopefully that will be her last visit of the day, and we’ll be able to get some sleep now.

Morgan: Okay. Well, just know that I would be okay doing that, if you needed me to.

Morgan takes one more glance at your manhood, then rests her cheek against your chest, and sighs, almost contentedly. It isn’t long before her breathing slows, and you are quite sure she is asleep. Slowly your hardon goes down, and you start to drift to sleep yourself.


	64. They do that when it’s cold

===== Wednesday - Day 17 =====

Kuroka: Wakey wakey.

You open your eyes to find Kuroka squatting down in front of you. Morgan has one leg between yours, and has slumped down and is hugging you around your waist. Her breasts are in your lap, and your rock hard rod is pressed against her side. Morgan suddenly realises where she is, and sits up, going bright red.

Kuroka: You two look close. So did you empty my lovers balls for him?

Morgan: Huh? No, er, no I…

Kuroka: Come, come. It’s nice and easy. All you have to do is this…

Kuroka takes one of Morgan’s hands, and wraps her fingers around your member, and starts rubbing you, slowly running her hand all the way up and down.

Morgan: Ohh.

Kuroka: That’s it. Now get in there and kiss it.

(y/n): Stop it Kuroka.

Kuroka: Go on. You know you want to do it.

(y/n): I said “Stop”. I mean it, Kuroka. If you force her to do that, you will have crossed the line. Done something unforgivable.

Kuroka hesitates, not looking so sure of herself, still holding Morgan’s hand around your manhood. She lets go of Morgan, and looks at you with a strange expression.

Kuroka: You’re such a sweet guy, I’ll let you get away with that. Move girl.

Morgan scrambles away, and Kuroka plunges down on you and starts to ride you like nothing has happened, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

_I guess you do at least have a limit Kuroka, or you don’t want to piss me off too much. Either way, that is something to work with._

Kuroka pushes you to the edge again, and leaves, then Morgan comes back over, looking really awkward.

Morgan: I’m so sorry about that. I, er, I wouldn’t…

(y/n): No. I’m sorry. You shouldn’t have had to do that.

Morgan: Thank you. For… you know… stopping her.

(y/n): No worries. I’m just glad she stopped.

Morgan: Not that I wouldn’t do it. It’s just… if I was going to do it, I would want it to be… because I wanted to do it. Not because I was forced to do it.

_Shit. She wants to kiss my manhood. That is going to make today even harder._

Morgan: I mean… only if you wanted it of course. And I mean… not now. I...

(y/n): It’s okay. I know exactly what you mean. And you’re a very sexy girl. Any man would be very lucky to have you do that. When the time was right.

She looks to relax, and smiles at you.

Morgan: Thank you.

She snuggles back into you again, and neither of you talk, but it is not an uncomfortable silence. At least the distraction has allowed your hardon to go down. You stay there for a while, when the door opens again, only this time, it is not Kuroka, but Cao Cao who enters.

Cao Cao: Come here girl.

Morgan seems scared, but she gets up and goes over to Cao Cao, who leads her from the room. You start to follow them with your clairvoyance, only for them to go out of your range. It isn’t long though, before you spot Kuroka coming back your way again. She visits you three times before Cao Cao brings Morgan back. As soon as the door opens, you suck in a breath, seeing the state Morgan is in. Cao Cao shoves her into the room, and she stumbles across the floor with a slight limp. Her face and areas of her body are black and blue, and one of her eyes is partially closed. Cao Cao walks over to her and pulls her around, and looks like he is about to hit her again.

(y/n): Hey! Sack of shit. You like to hit girls do you? How about you pick on someone your own size?

Cao Cao: Don’t push me.

(y/n): Don’t push you. Fuck you asshole. How about this? You lay one more finger on her, and I will rip it off and shove it up your fucking ass. How about that? That pushing you enough? Or do you have to smack girls around to get off, or something?

Cao Cao storms over to you and slaps you around the face with the back of his hand. He is quicker than you expected, and much stronger, and fuck does it hurt, but you just turn back to him, and spit blood in his face. He looks totally incensed, and he calls his Sacred Gear, the True Longinus. For a second, you think he is going to stab you, and you get ready to call your own Sacred Gear, as you might need it, but he seems to have second thoughts, and instead, gives you an almighty front kick in the solar plexus. You double over in pain, and half wish that you had called your Sacred Gear anyway.

Cao Cao: Think yourself lucky. I would have kicked you in the nuts, but I wouldn’t want to upset Kuroka. They belong to her now.

You sit up straight again, regaining your breath, and Cao Cao is walking back to the door, when her turns to you again.

Cao Cao: To think there are some that argued that you are the strongest Sacred Gear user, and not me. Ha. And look at you now. You are practically the definition of pussy whipped.

With that Cao Cao leaves, and Morgan comes rushing over to you as fast as her limp allows her.

Morgan: That, that, that, that little wanker. Are you okay?

You get the feeling that Morgan doesn’t swear very often, and you have to laugh, even though it causes you a little pain.

(y/n): I’m fine. It’s nearly healed already. You don’t swear much, do you?

Morgan: When he called you pussy whipped, I almost told him that, that made him a pussy, since he just whipped you, but I didn’t want to cause you even more trouble.

(y/n): You shouldn't call him a pussy anyway. I’m actually very fond of pussies, and calling him one would be a serious compliment, in my book. What’s a ‘wanker’ anyway?

Morgan goes bright red and looks away, but she can't stop a little half smile from coming to her face.

Morgan: It’s someone that, er, plays with themselves. You know?

(y/n): Ahh. Yes, I guess you’re probably right there. That’s not really too much of an insult either then really. There’s nothing wrong with a little ‘self stimulation’. I think I’ll stick to the ‘sack of shit’ insult for him, myself.

Morgan: Why did you do it? Why did you make him hit you instead of me?

(y/n): Seriously? I would far rather take a bit of pain, than see it inflicted on you. Besides, I’m almost healed up already. Now, if you come over and rest against my hand, I’ll see if I can heal you.

Morgan: No. I… 

She falls silent, her eyes full of doubt, then she seems to come to a decision, and her expression turns deadly serious.

Morgan: I… I have to tell you something first. I… I… oh.

She buries her head in her hands and starts weeping, then looks up at you, tears running down her cheeks, and a wretched look on her face.

Morgan: I… I’m one of them. I’m part of the Khaos...

(y/n): I know.

Morgan: You know?

(y/n): Yes. I have known, pretty much from the start.

Morgan: But… how? But… I don’t understand.

(y/n): That first conversation we had. I said to you that a friend of mine told me all about Nekomata, and you asked me if my friend was in heat. I never even told you it was a girl, let alone a Nekomata. Considering how rare Nekomata are, there is no way you would have just assumed that my friend was one, unless you already had some inside information.

Morgan: And you just let me keep on thinking that you didn’t know?

(y/n): What was I going to say?

Morgan: But you… you let him hit you instead of me, even though you knew I was with the enemy. Why? Why would you do that?

(y/n): He was going to hurt you. I couldn’t let him do that.

Morgan lunges forward and throws her arms around you, hugging you tight, until she lets out a little yelp of pain.

(y/n): Now, can I try and heal you, please? 

Morgan: You won’t be able to. Those shackles stop you from calling your Sacred Gear.

_Shit. If I call my Sacred Gear, she will know that I am not held by the shackles, but if I don’t, I have to leave her in pain._

(y/n): Can you take the shackles off? You have my word that I will just heal you, then let you put them back on.

Morgan: No. I can’t. It’s okay anyway. After what we have done to you, I deserve to be in pain for a little while.

(y/n): No you don’t. Can’t…

Morgan: No. I’m a Witch. I can’t do much healing without components, but I can do a little to suppress pain. I’ll be fine.

(y/n): Okay. If you insist. So, is your name really Morgan?

Morgan looks down in shame, then looks back and gives you a little smile.

Le Fay: No. It’s really Le Fay. Le Fay Pendragon. I’m a direct descendant of King Arthur and Morgan Le Fey.

(y/n): So what made you join the Khaos Brigade? If it’s not being too rude, you don’t actually seem Khaos Brigade material.

Le Fay: No. I should take that as a compliment really. And, I’m not Khaos Brigade material. I never really wanted to join. My older brother Arthur is obsessed with finding someone to challenge his skill…

(y/n): Sounds just like my brother.

Le Fay: Yes, but only in their obsessions. Arthur is very kind and polite, and your brother, is, er…

(y/n): Oh, don’t worry. I know he’s a dick.

Le Fey lets out a nervous laugh, and smiles at you again.

Le Fey: I wasn’t going to say that. I was going to say he is very cold. Anyway, I came here because I was worried about my brother, but it was very foolish. He really doesn’t need his little sister looking out for him. He is one of the greatest swordsmen in the world, and he is the wielder of the Holy King Sword Caliburn. He is off with Ophis right now, trying to pull Great Red from the Dimensional Gap, leaving me here all alone.

(y/n): Well, you’re not here alone anymore.

She gives you a little squeeze, and rests her head on your chest, and you stay like this in silence for a short period, just enjoying each others warmth. After a while, although you don’t want to break the mood, you feel you have to talk again, and find out what she knows of your friends.

(y/n): I have to ask, although I do understand if you feel you can’t answer, but do you know where my friends are being kept?

Le Fey: No. I’m sorry. I would tell you if I knew, but I haven’t seen or heard anything about them. It must be Cao Cao though. Your brother is away with Bikou, messing with the Northern Earth Gods, but I don’t think he would do it anyway. He still wants you to join him, but I think he believes that you will become bored, if he gives you enough time, and want to join him for the excitement. “To challenge yourself”. It doesn’t seem like Kuroka’s style either.

(y/n): Oh well. Thank you. I had to ask.

Le Fey: He’s wrong isn’t he? Your brother. He’s wrong about you?

(y/n): Yes. I would never join him “to challenge myself”. I don’t think that power should be used for ‘fun’. I think that power should be used to protect those weaker than you.

Le Fey: I agree.

Just then the door opens, and Kuroka steps in, and you kick yourself for allowing yourself to be caught off guard.

_Did she hear anything? Le Fey could be in serious trouble if they find out that she has opened up to me._

Kuroka doesn’t appear suspicious, and if anything, she seems a little concerned when she sees the bruises on Le Fey’s body and face. She continues as normal though, and after moving Le Fey aside, she proceeds to suck you until you are hard, then sits on your lap facing you and rubs you up and down while staring into your eyes. As she rubs you, she leans in close and gives you a tender kiss on the lips, which to your horror, has far more effect on you than all of her ‘passionate’ attention.

_Shit. Don’t say I’m starting to like her. Must stay strong._

She continues to stare into your eyes, going faster and faster, until you are starting to get close, then she moves off of your lap, and takes you into her mouth and starts to bob her head up and down. At the last second, she sits up again, and gives you another tender kiss, and she looks almost regretful that she has to stop. Not because she was enjoying it, or she needed it, but for your sake.

_Maybe she is starting to like me too. That won’t please Cao Cao._

Kuroka: See ya soon lover.

She isn’t lying, and comes to you regularly throughout the rest of the day, but she reverts back to aggressively riding you, and all sign of the tender Kuroka is hidden again. She does bring you some food and water at the end of the day though, which you share with Le Fey. You are happy to see that Le Fey’s bruises have started to go down, and her meager healing power is obviously taking effect, but you would still far rather use your own healing powers on her. When you finish eating, Le Fey stands in front of you, then sits down on your lap facing you, and you worry that she is about to try something on, but she just presses her body against you, and rests her head on your chest. You are, thanks to Kuroka in a state of permanent semi arousal, and with Le Fey’s firm breasts pressing into you, and her tight little pussy directly over your manhood, you start to get hard.

_Shit. Stop. Think of something. Anything…_

Le Fey: Ohhh. I’m so sorry. That’s my fault, isn’t it?

Your rod is pushing up between Le Fey’s legs, no matter how hard you try and stop it.

(y/n): I’m so sorry. Normally that wouldn’t happen, but with the treatment I have been getting from Kuroka, and, well, you are very sexy... I’m so sorry.

Le Fey climbs up, and your rod springs up, and stands to attention between you, and she just sits back down, your manhood pressed between you, and rests her head back down on your chest again.

Le Fey: I… I’m flattered. I know you’re a gentleman, and you wouldn’t let it happen if you could help it.

You feel her hard nipples poke into you, and she looks up at you, going bright red.

Le Fey: Oh. I’m sorry. They do that when it’s cold

(y/n): That’s okay. Don’t worry about it.

_Yeah, and the cold isn’t the only thing that will make them do that, is it?_

Le Fey puts her head back against you, and squirms a bit, and you suck in a breath, as you feel her pussy pressing into the base of your rod. Le Fey is exhausted, and she soon falls asleep, but even while she sleeps, she still wiggles about, and you feel her outer pussy lips part, and her little clit rub against your manhood. She lets out a little moan, and you feel a warm drip run down onto your balls, and you wish that you could ignore her naked body pressing into you and fall asleep as easily as she did. You are also exhausted though, and eventually despite your sexy cargo, you do manage to drop to sleep.


	65. It’s intoxicating

===== Thursday - Day 18 =====

Kuroka: Oh, what have you two been getting up to.

Le Fey is still stradling you, your throbbing rod pressed between the two of you, and she starts awake to the sound of Kuroka voice.

Le Fey: N-nothing. We were just sleeping.

Kuroka lets out a laugh, and motions for Le Fey to move.

Kuroka: Of course you didn’t do anything. You are far too innocent. You probably don’t even realise that you are torturing him almost as much as me.

Le Fey goes bright red, and jumps up and runs to the far side of the room. Kuroka laughs again, then looks down at your rock hard length and licks her lips. She opens the split in her kimono, revealing her slit to you and moves in so that it is right in front of your face. You lean forward, but rather than slipping your tongue inside her, you plant some delicate little kisses against her inner thigh. You take her by surprise, and you hear her suck in a breath, but she doesn’t move away, and you continue, slowly kissing up to her groin. You place little kisses on her outer lips, then move over to her other groin and thigh. Kuroka lets out a moan, and for the first time, you are not sure if it is fake or not. She pulls away from you, turns around, and lowers herself onto you, and you let out a moan yourself, as your length slides back inside her hot, moist hole.

_Is it more ‘moist’ than normal?_

She rides you until you are close, having two fake orgasms in the process, then jumps up and leaves you, without saying a word. As soon as she is gone, Le Fey come back over to you, looking worried.

Le Fey: Is she right? Am I torturing you as much as her?

(y/n): No you are not. I mean, you are very beautiful, and you are naked, and I am, er, well, a little bit horny. But absolutely none of that is your fault.

Le Fey: No, but I could be more considerate. You, er, you think I’m beautiful?

(y/n): Oh, you’re seriously beautiful.

Le Fey goes bright red and looks away, but she can’t suppress a large grin from coming to her face.

Le Fey: I will be more considerate.

(y/n): You never told me quite what the plan was with having you in here with me. I can see what the plan is with Kuroka, but what is your part in it supposed to be?

Le Fey: Well, I guess, if you don’t succumb to Stockholm syndrome, they hope, that you might, well, fall for me. If you don’t start begging Kuroka to, you know, let you finish, then I’m supposed to try and get you to let me do it for you.

She covers her face in her hands and looks down in shame.

Le Fey: I don’t… It’s not…

(y/n): Shhhh. It’s okay. I know you are as much a victim in this as I am. There is no need to be ashamed. Okay?

Le Fey: I didn’t want to come in here. I didn’t want to do it. But… now that I have met you, I feel even more ashamed, because… I wouldn’t mind, you know, doing it... if you wanted me to.

(y/n): That’s nothing to be ashamed of either. I’m very flattered. You don’t need to though. Like I said, I have it under control. Kuroka can fake it as often as she likes, and it will never get too bad.

Le Fey: I’m so sorry that you have to be here. If I could release you I would. 

(y/n): It’s not me I’m worried about. All I’m worried about is my friends.

Le Fey: I will try and find anything out about them that I can. I promise.

Le Fey sits back against the cold wall, and doesn’t touch you, presumably to be more ‘considerate’, and you both wait in silence until shortly later, when Kuroka comes back in. To your horror, as she walks up to you, you find that your manhood is already expanding, and is waiting ready, fully hard, standing to attention, by the time she reaches you.

Kuroka: Oh, my. Now that is how a girl should always be greeted.

Kuroka slips out of her kimono and leaves it on the floor as she gets to you, then she squats down in front of you, with her legs spread wide, and slides down onto your rod. She starts bouncing, driving you deep, her breasts swinging up and down, and this time you are sure that her pussy is wetter than previous times. She starts to moan, and while this still seems fake, her breath is coming fast and she closes her eyes. She lets out a fake orgasm, and then a little judder runs through her, and her eyes spring open. She continues to ride you, with only an occasional moan, but these seem very real.

_Is she coming into heat? Shit, I bet that isn’t part of her plan._

She starts to let out loud moans, and you can’t help but thrust in to her in time to her movements. You let out a moan yourself, close to exploding, and Kuroka rips herself from you, grabs her clothes, and rushes from the room. Le Fey comes back over and looks at you, with a concerned expression on her face.

Le Fey: That time seemed different.

(y/n): Yes, I think Kuroka may be coming into heat.

Le Fey: Oh dear. Is that going to make it harder for you? You said it was easy because she wasn’t really enjoying it. I guess if she’s in heat, then, will she enjoy it?

(y/n): She seemed like she did, and yes it will definitely make it harder.

You look down at your still throbbing rod, and notice a district sheen, of Kuroka’s juices on it, and take a deep breath.

_Life is going to start getting much harder now._

It isn’t long before Kuroka is back, and again, as soon as you see her, your manhood starts to respond. You can see her breath start to come fast, and again, she slips her kimono off and comes up to you totally naked. There is a hunger in her eyes that was not there before, and she doesn’t say anything, and is just focused on your manhood. You can see little twitches in groin and crotch, almost like her pussy is dancing before you, then she slowly squats down, and eases your head between her lips. She lets out a very real moan as she rubs her lips into you, then she slowly slides down on you, inch by inch, her wet pussy taking you in. She wiggles around a little, with you deep inside her, then she leans forward, and licks your lips with the tip of her tongue. She stares into your eyes, then pounces, driving her tongue into your mouth and bouncing hard on your rod, bouncing up and ramming herself back down again. She continues to kiss you passionately, and rams herself down on you again, then again and again, getting faster each time. You feel her pussy spasm a couple of times before she pushes you to the edge, and she pulls off of you but continues to kiss you. She seems to come to her senses and stops kissing you, but then darts in for one last brief peck on the lips, before she picks up her clothes and hurries from the room. It seems like no time has passed before Kuroka is back, and your manhood is rising to greet her again. It isn’t just her pussy that is wetter, and it almost looks like she is drooling as she stares at you pulsing rod, and slips out of her kimono. Her pussy does its little dance in front of you again, and then she lowers herself down on you, and immediately judders, and closes her eyes. She stays still, your rod throbbing inside her, then she squeezes her giant breasts and pushes her hard nipples in your direction, and looks at you almost pleadingly. You don’t need any more of an invitation than that, and lean forward and starts to suck on one of those beckoning nipples. She moans and squirms, and you feel her juices running down your balls. She holds her other breast towards her own mouth, and sucks her own nipple as you continue to suck the first one. She lets out a loud moan, and she leans back, pulling away from you, puts her hands in her hair, and starts to ride you hard. Her body spasms as another little orgasm runs through her, and you know you’re not going to last long. She puts a hand either side of your face, leans in and thrusts her tongue in your mouth, and you force your tongue into hers, as you kiss passionately. She starts riding you slow and hard as you continue to kiss, and you really want to pull your hands free of your shackles, lay her down on the cold stone floor, and fuck her like mad. She pulls away from you, and howls as her pussy massages your rod, then she starts to ride you like crazy, quickly forcing you to the edge. You let out a moan, and Kuroka pulls off of you, her own juices running down her leg. She looks torn, and for a second you think she may sit back down, and finish you, but she lets out a little growl of frustration, grabs her kimono, and runs from the room.

Le Fey: How are you feeling?

(y/n): Frustrated. But I don’t think I’m the only one.

Le Fey: No. You definitely aren’t.

Kuroka doesn’t come back all day, not even to bring you food and drink, and Le Fey and you just sit, mostly in silence, until it is the time you normally go to sleep. Le Fey has kept her distance, to be more ‘considerate’, but she comes and leans against your shoulder, as she gets ready for sleep. As soon as her skin comes to rest against yours, your manhood starts to respond.

(y/n): I’m so sorry. Just ignore that. It is…

Le Fey: Shhh. I know. It is Kuroka’s fault.

(y/n): Well, it isn’t just about Kuroka, you are very…

Le Fey has turned to face you and her soft firm breasts are pushing into your side, and your manhood thrusts up, fully erect and ready. She places her hand on your abdomen, and slowly runs it down, and you suck in a breath.

(y/n): What are you doing?

Le Fey: Shhh. I’m going to do something that you need me to do.

She slides her hand down until it is brushing against your pubic hairs, and then slowly runs it back up again, and your manhood throbs, aching for her to take ahold of it.

(y/n): No. You mustn’t. You’re still innocent, you...

Le Fey: It’s okay. I’m far from innocent after the last few days, thanks to Cao Cao and Kuroka.

(y/n): I don’t need it, Le Fey. I can cope.

Le Fey: I know you can cope…

She brushes the back of her hand against your length, causing you to give your hips a little thrust.

Le Fey: but, you really do need it.

She wraps her slim fingers around your manhood, and slowly starts to rub you up and down.

(y/n): Ahh, Le Fey. You shouldn’t. If you’re worried about Cao Cao, I will protect you...

Le Fey: Shhh. I’m doing it because I want to do it. And, besides, if I am totally honest, a man's seed contains power, and as a Witch, I can use it to fully heal myself. You wouldn't deprive me of that would you?

Your heart is racing as she goes faster and faster, and you close your eyes, wanting to stop her, but desperate to let her finish. You feel her breasts move, as she bends over you, and you open your eyes to see her face moving slowly closer to your manhood. You can feel her hard nipple brush against you, then you feel her breath on your rod, then her tongue gently flicking the tip.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck, Le Fey.

She moves in front of you, and starts to use both hands, as she closes her lips around you, and sucks. Your hips thrust again, pushing more of your head inside Le Fey, and she lets out a little squeal and looks up at you. She gives you an impish grin, then places her lips around you again, and starts to bob her head up and down in time with her hands. You look down her smooth naked back, past her slim waste to her shapely ass. You seriously want to start kissing her. Her back, her ass, her legs. You want to pull your hands free, turn her over, and thrust your tongue between those legs.

_No. Mustn't think of Le Fey that way. She is young and innocent. Well, not so fucking innocent now, but that’s my fault. Fuck she is sexy though._

She keeps working on your rod, and you are soon pushed to the edge. This is where Kuroka would be stopping, but Le Fey is becoming more enthusiastic by the second, and shows no sign of stopping.

(y/n): Ahh, Le Fey, I’m going to cum.

She starts to go faster, and suck harder, and you can’t last any longer. Your hips thrust, and the seed that has been waiting to burst forth for days, blasts from you, shooting into Le Fey, and choking her. She coughs, and your seed spills from her mouth, running down your length. She starts to suck frantically, and the next time you pump, she gobbles it down, and she immediately moans in ecstasy. She bobs her head, driving you deep, and you pump again and again, injecting more and more of you seed into her, and she chugs it all down, moaning and her hips thrusting, her hands desperately trying to milk more from you. You seem to be cumming forever, and when you finally squirt the last of your seed into her, you take a deep breath, and rest your head back contented, but she continues to try and milk you, and when it becomes obvious that you are empty, she starts to lick all of your seed from your rod. When you are totally clean, she sucks every last drop from her fingers, then she gets up onto her knees, puts her head back, and lets out a howl.

Le Fey: AHHH, I never knew. Oh, Goddess of the Moon, the power.

(y/n): Huh?

Le Fey: Your seed. The power. There is no spell I couldn’t cast, or potion I couldn’t make with some of your seed. It’s… it’s intoxicating.

(y/n): Oh, er, thanks I guess.

Le Fey: No, thank you Thank you.

You watch as the bruises fade and disappear from Le Fey’s body, and she is almost glowing with energy. She gets off of you and stands up in front of you, looking amazing in her naked glory, then she goes bright red and looks down.

Le Fey: I’m so sorry. Oh, Goddess that’s embarrassing. I, err, sort of lost myself a little there. Seriously, I have never known power like it. Your seed is so powerful, even a non-witch might feel the power, although she probably wouldn’t understand what was happening.

You think back to how Grayfia was when she was drinking your seed. How she was almost out of control.

_Maybe the more powerful the woman, the more affected by this ‘power’ they are? The more sensitive to it they are?_

(y/n): Hey look. There is no need to be sorry, and no need to be embarrassed. You were amazing. Thank you so much. I so needed that. You shouldn’t have done it, but I am very grateful.

Le Fey: No, no. It’s me that should be thanking you. Seriously, I don’t know how I could ever thank you enough. I could, er, well, er… return the favour. If you wanted it, that is?

_She means, let me eat her out?_

You glance at her neatly trimmed, tight little pussy, and your heart skips a beat.

_Shit would I like to. Just step forward, and I’ll run my tongue between your lips. Tease your little clit. Taste you. NO! I can’t._

(y/n): I would really love to Le Fey, but I can’t. Cao Cao has put you in an outrageous position, and I shouldn’t even have let you do what you did. I was weak, and I’m sorry. I can tell you’re a very nice person, and until recently totally innocent, and I need to be protecting you, not adding to your abuse.

She bends over, so that her face in directly in front of yours, leans in, and gives you a peck on the lips, then she smiles at you, steps to your side, and sits down next to you.

Le Fey: You’re a really good guy, (y/n), and if I was to give myself to anyone, I would want it to be you. And if you change your mind about, you know, I really wouldn't be upset. 

She rests her head on your chest, puts an arm around you, then scoots in so that her leg is resting against yours. Le Fey is obviously still trying to be more considerate, sitting to your side, even though, now that she has relieved your blue balls, sitting on your lap would not be a problem.

_Probably just as well. There is still going to be an issue, as soon as I go to sleep._

It isn’t long before you can tell that Le Fey is asleep, and content for the first time in days, you drift off not long after her.

\-----

Le Fey’s head bobs as she takes your manhood into her mouth, over and over again, her hands running up and down your entire length.

(y/n): Le Fey, no!

Kuroka: Shhh, it’s only me.

Your eyes snap open, and you are staring straight into Kuroka’s beautiful cat’s eyes, as her head slowly rises and falls, a look of total bliss on face. You look down to where Le Fey was, and you see her asleep on the floor not far away. Kuroka pulls your face around, and slides her tongue into your mouth, and you find that, before you know it, you are kissing her back, passionately. Kuroka’s juices are flowing down over your balls, and she pulls away and moans softly, as her pussy clamps down on your rod, and her body judders.

Kuroka: Ahhh. I should have been coming to you in the middle of the night from the start. I came two times before you even woke up.

_But you weren't even cuming for real from the start. It’s almost like you are buying into your own lies. Just coming into heat, nothing to see here._

Kuroka: Ahh, wow, your manhood feels so good inside me. Ahh. Keeping you captive was the greatest idea ever. Ahh.

She continues to ride you, little orgasms running through her body on a regular basis, and you are even more grateful to Le Fey for ‘sorting you out’. It has been taking progressively less time for Kuroka to take you to the edge, with all the work she has been putting in to you, but not tonight. She is seriously sexy, and it feels great her riding you, but it’s her that is pushed to the edge, over and over again. Kuroka starts to ride you faster, her giant breasts bouncing, and you hear Le Fey stirring. You glance over in her direction, and she is bright red, and watching on intently, just staring at your member, as it disappears inside Kuroka over and over again. Kuroka lets out a loud moan, and throws her head back, her pussy massaging your rod, and Le Fey bites her lower lip, and her hips do a little thrust. The combination of these two sexy girls is starting to get to you, and as Kuroka starts to go even faster, squeezing her breasts, and riding you like crazy, you can’t help but start thrusting in to her, forcing yourself deeper.

Kuroka: AHH, (y/n), AHH, YES.

Kuroka bucks again, as another orgasm surges through her body, and she puts her hands on your shoulders and pushes herself to even greater efforts. You stare into those beautiful cat eyes, and she slowly closes them, her mouth opens, and her body tenses. She is going to have the biggest orgasm yet, but you know you won't last if she does.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck Kuroka.

Kuroka: AHH, yes baby.

(y/n): Kuroka, I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.

Kuroka bounces a couple more times, then she jerks herself off of you, looking anguished. She storms a few steps towards the door, then she turns around, storms back, then slaps you around the face with full force. She goes to turn away again, but before she does, she leans in and kisses you on the mouth, then she turns again, and storms out of the room.

_That’s it Kuroka. Frustrating isn’t it? Let’s see how you cope with it._

Le Fey scrambles back over to you, puts an arm around you and looks up at you.

Le Fey: You poor thing. She did it to you again. I, er, I could help you again....

(y/n): No, it’s fine. I’ve had a lot of practice, and that was nothing.

Le Fey: I didn’t really understand what happened to be honest. She seemed really upset at you, and then she kissed you.

(y/n): Yes, I don’t think she likes the taste of her own medicine, but I’ve a feeling she will be back.

Le Fey: Not tonight I hope?

(y/n): No, I think we’re safe to go back to sleep.

Le Fey takes one more look at your throbbing manhood, then she reaches up and kisses you on the cheek, before resting her head back on your chest. This time though, it’s you that drifts off to sleep first, content, and smiling to yourself, that Kuroka is the one that is suffering now.


	66. YOWL

===== Friday - Day 18 (part 1) =====

Kuroka doesn’t come in the morning, and as the hours go by, you start to wonder if she will come at all today.

(y/n): I can’t believe Kuroka is staying away. I’m starving. She didn’t bring us any food yesterday, and now, we don’t even know if she will come at all today.

Le Fey: I’m okay. Thank the Goddess, that you let me… you know… yesterday, so I still have power to spare. I could let you, er, do me, but I can’t pretend that my, er, well, you know, has any power in it. It might help a bit though.

(y/n): That’s okay. Thanks for the offer though. Not that I’m not very tempted, but that is a different sort of hunger.

Le Fey: So you're hungry that way too?

Le Fey is looking at you hopefully, when the door opens, and Kuroka walks in. She looks at you like it is her who is starving, and you are the tastiest snack she has ever seen. Again, as soon as you see her, your manhood expands and stands to attention, and as her eyes settle on your rod, she licks her lips. She looks up to your eyes, and when her eyes meet yours, they soften, and almost look entranced. She slowly closes the gap between you, swinging her hips as she walks, and stops directly in front of you. Her hips continues to swing and sway as she stands there, and she slowly reaches down and pulls the split in her kimono open. She holds it up around her waist, and starts to gyrate her hips, pushing her pussy in your direction, and as you look at that beautiful glistening snatch, you can’t help but lick your lips yourself. She walks closer and closer, stradling your legs, her pussy inches from your face. The lips are swollen, and the clit is poking out, and begging for you to suck it. Her pussy continues to dance, and you lean forward, and brush your lips against her clit, causing her to thrust her hips, and let out a soft moan. As her hips thrust, she grinds her pussy into your face, and you lick up from the base of her slit, forcing your tongue between her outer lips, tasting her juices, and eliciting a louder moan. She puts her hands on your head, and thrust her pussy into you a couple of times, only your face keeping the kimono open now, and you work away at her clit with your tongue. She pulls away turns around, and continues her dance, her ass and tails, swaying and gyrating, mesmerizingly. You are so focused on her shapely ass, that you don’t notice her pull open the top of her kimono, until it falls away leaving her naked before you. Her body is fantastic, even from behind, her back and shoulders lithe and muscled like Koneko’s, but her ass and hips are voluptuous, oozing sexuality. Her long legs move apart, and she bends forward, presenting her engorged pussy to you, her tails in the air, snaking away, and flicking back and forth. Her inner lips are parted, and dripping, and your manhood throbs, desperate to be back inside her. You so want to pull from your chains, stand behind her, grasp her hips, and thrust between those lips, driving yourself deep. If ever there was a woman who needed to be fucked, she is standing before you right now. Her pussy is still dancing, and she lets out a low animal growl, then she looks over her shoulder at you, her cat’s eyes pleading with you.

_Fuck Kuroka._

You are about to stand up, when Kuroka backs in towards you, those eyes still looking back at you, her cats ears twitching, and her tails dancing high and wide. She lets out a little timid ‘mew’, and you lean in and kiss her buttock. She lets out a slightly louder mew, and you run little kisses down her buttock, ever closer to her inflamed pussy. You reach her plump spread outer lips, and stop, and Kuroka lets out an inquisitive meow. You gently trace one lip with the tip of your tongue, and she lets out a breathy moan, and her butt muscles contract. Her juices have covered her swollen clit, and you run the tip of your tongue all the way down, and tease her clit, gently lapping her juices into your mouth. She lets out a louder moan, and her hips start to make little thrusting movements, as a stream of her juices pours forth from her inviting hole. You run your tongue up her clit, and allow her juices to flow into your mouth. She continues to moan, and thrust her hips, and you tease her inner lips, then gently flick the tip of your tongue against her hole. She puts her hands back onto her buttocks, and pulls her pussy lips wide, opening her hole for you. Your manhood throbs, desperate to invade Kuroka, to pierce her hot, wet, snatch, and you run your tongue back down, and rub her clit around aggressively. She moans loudly, the little thrusts of her hips speeding up. You take her clit into your mouth, and suck it, and Kuroka lets out a yowl, and her tails start to whip wildly. You grab her tails, one in each chained hand, and pull Kuroka towards you as you thrust your tongue inside her. She lets out another yowl, her tails whipping, trying to get free, and her hips thrusting back into you, trying to force your tongue deeper. You explore her hole, her juices gushing into your mouth, then you thrust your tongue deep, as Kuroka spasms, her back bending.

Kuroka: AHHH, AHHH, YOWL, YOWL, AHHHHHH.

Kuroka squirts, a torrent of her juices filling your mouth and you happily drink down her nektar. She looks back over her shoulder again, a smile on her face, and her pussy starts dancing again as she lets out soft little yowls. You let go of her tails, and stand up, your rod digging in to her clit, and she lets out another moan. You run your member between her legs, rubbing the entire length against her clit, and she moans louder, thrusting her butt back into you. She is still holding her pussy open for you, and starts a quiet caterwauling, thrusting her butt into you repeatedly, and rubbing her clit into your rod. You put your hands on her hips, thankful that your chains are long enough, and hold her butt steady as you run your entire length against her clit, forcefully, several more times. Each time, her caterwauling gets slightly louder, until you run your rod all the way back along her clit and up to her inner lips.

Kuroka: AHH, FUCK ME (y/n). I need you.

You ram your manhood home, slipping deep inside Kuroka, her hot, wet walls holding you tight, and she lets out another yowl. She pulls her hands from her butt, and grips your wrists where you grasp her hips, and holds on to you tight, and you pull out and ram home again. You continue fucking her with long, slow, hard thrusts, each time to a little yowl, or a little moan. You start to speed up, and she thrusts her self back in to you with each thrust, until she is just letting out one continuous moan. Her body bucks with another orgasm, but you just continue to speed up. She orgasms again and again, as you speed up to super speed, as fast as you can go without your Balance Breaker.

Kuroka: FUUUUUUUUUUUUK, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHHHHHH.

Kuroka squirts again, a jet of her juices, blasting out past your manhood, and she howls and howls. Her legs wobble, and she stands up straight, your rod still deep inside her, her hands still gripping your wrists, and her hips still thrusting uncontrollably. You wait for her orgasm to finish, then you push her away from you, pulling your manhood free, and turn her around. She puts her hands either side of your face and pulls you into a passionate kiss, and you run your hand down her flat belly, and slide it between her legs. She moans, but continues to kiss you, while she moves her hands down to your shoulders, jumps, and wraps her legs around your waist. You put your hands under her butt, holding her up, and she slides one hand down, grabs your rod, then lifts her pussy up to you, and moves your head between her lips. She drops down with force, and yowls as your rod drives deep inside her, then she stares into your eyes as she starts to gyrate her hips. She leans in and bites your lower lip as she makes little thrusting movements with her hips, and you squeeze her buttocks hard, and force her mouth open with your tongue, as you kiss her passionately again. She leans back, and starts riding you hard, and she lets out and animal growl every time she rises up and thrusts down again, her eyes devouring you, her pussy gripping you tight. She goes faster and faster, her breasts bouncing wildly, as she drives you back to the edge, but you are not ready to fill her yet. You let go of her buttocks, and raise your hands above your head, getting the chains out of the way, then, as she is still riding you, you turn around, and slam her into the wall. She lets out a little yowl, and stops her movements, and you slowly pull out, then ram home hard. She lets out another yowl, and her eyes go wide. She lowers her hands to your buttocks, and she digs her claws in, as you pull out and ram home again.

Kuroka: AHHH, that’s it, harder.

You pull out and ram home even harder, to a loud yowl, then you do it again and again, getting faster every time.

Kuroka: AHHH, fill me (y/n). Fill me.

You go faster and faster, and Kuroka starts to howl, then her pussy clamps down, as an almighty spasm racks her body, and you can hold on no more.

Kuroka: YOOOOWWWWLLLL.

(y/n): Kuroka!

Your seed explodes from you, thundering up inside Kuroka like a shock wave, and she screams. You thrust and pump, and thrust and pump, and Kuroka claws your buttocks, and writhes, as her pussy massages your shaft. You continue to pump, as her yowls turn to whimpers, until finally, when you are spent, you turn back around, lower your hands to her face and kiss her tenderly. Kuroka responds to your kiss and kisses you back, and when you pull away, with your manhood still inside her, and her long legs still wrapped around you, she nuzzles into you, cheek to cheek, and lets out a contented purring sound. You feel contented yourself, and despite everything Kuroka has put you through, that was one amazing fuck.

(y/n): You were amazing Kuroka.

Koroka just lets out a quiet little yowl, and you lower your hands to her buttocks, and squeeze them. She squirms, and her juices leak out past your semi hard manhood, but she continues to nuzzle into you and purr.

(y/n): I have too say though, you a really crap at torture. Seriously, I want you to come and torture me every day.

She pulls back and looks at you with a sly grin.

Kuroka: Oh, you can count on it lover. I’ll be back and torture you again tomorrow.

Kuroka pulls off of you, and drops to the floor, then leans in and kisses you, before picking up her kimono, and leaving the room, swinging her hips the whole way. You can’t help but admire her curvaceous ass as she leaves, and then you lean against the wall, and let out a deep breath.


	67. My need is greater than hers

===== Friday - Day 18 (part 2) =====

Le Fey: I take it you enjoyed that.

You had totally forgotten about Le Fey as you fucked Kuroka, and you look over at her and give her an apologetic little smile.

(y/n): I’m sorry you had to see that. Er, yeah, she is pretty good.

Le Fey: So she triumphed in the end did she? Stockholm Syndrome wins through?

(y/n): Oh, fuck no. Not even close. I mean, she is as sexy as fuck, but, as soon as I find out where my friends are, I’m outta here. Hopefully, if Kuroka enjoys herself enough, she might be more inclined to give me a little information.

Le Fey: Ah, you’re hoping for Lima Syndrome, instead of Stockholm. Clever. 

(y/n): Lima Syndrome?

Le Fey: It’s the opposite of Stockholm Syndrome. Where the abductor starts to feel sympathy for the hostage.

(y/n): Well, that wouldn’t hurt, but I don’t need her sympathy. I just need her, to, you know, be a little… talkative.

Le Fey: It’s hard to have pillow talk, with no pillows, but I guess with the way you made her howl, there is a good chance she will tell you anything you want to know.

Le Fey is bright red, but she comes back over to you. When she gets there, she takes your hand, and pulls you down to sit. She rests her head on your chest, and puts an arm around you, and you’re grateful that for once, your manhood is behaving.

Le Fey: I’m sure Kuroka will help you. Then I guess you will be leaving us. I… I’ll be really happy when you manage to rescue your friends, but I’ll miss you.

(y/n): I’ll miss you too Le Fey.

Your stomach lets out a loud rumble, and Le Fey laughs and pats it.

Le Fey: I bet you won't miss being so hungry though.

(y/n): No. I definitely won’t. Next time Kuroka come in, I will demand she brings us some food, before I let her get frisky.

Le Fey laughs again, and snuggles back in to you.

Le Fey: I think she will be frisky before she even enters the room, but you can try.

\-----

The day progresses, and surprisingly, Kuroka doesn’t come back in, and by the end of the day, Le Fey and you are absolutely famished, and even the meager water supply you had runs out.

Le Fey: I… I’m feeling so weak. Do you think I could… you know, again?

(y/n): I don’t think that’s a good idea. I know you’ve been through a lot, but you still are young and innocent. I shouldn’t have been weak the first time, although, it did allow you to heal yourself, so it wasn’t all bad.

Le Fey: It wasn’t bad at all. You did enjoy it didn’t you?

(y/n): Yes, I enjoyed it. I enjoyed it a lot. But that doesn’t mean it was right.

Le Fey: Spoilsport. You wouldn’t let a girl starve would you?

(y/n): I thought you said how you were still full of power from the last time? Are you sure you aren’t just looking for another fix?

Le Fey lets out a little giggle and looks away.

Le Fey: Well, I’m not ‘full’ of power anymore, but I guess you could say that your seed is somewhat addictive. At least to us Witches it is. And, you might be off soon, and I’ll never get to sample you again. It’s not fair, you just pumped Kuroka full, and she doesn’t even need it. What a waste.

(y/n): I don’t think Kuroka would agree with you there.

Le Fey: My need is greater than hers.

She looks down at your manhood, and then looks back up at you again, hopefully.

Le Fey: There must be some left on there. I could just give it a little lick?

(y/n): You give it a ‘little lick’, and it will start to, er, demand more. And besides, most of what is on it is going to be from Kuroka, not me.

Le Fey: Eww.

You let out a laugh, but she still doesn’t seem totally put off.

(y/n): Look Le Fey, you’re a nice girl, and I don’t think you should be giving a stranger a blow job, especially when it’s just for ‘power’.

Le Fey: You’re not a stranger, I like you. And it wouldn’t just be for power. The first time I did it, I didn’t even know that you had such ‘super seed’. I did it for you.

Now you are starting to feel guilty.

_She did do it for me, and I was scummy enough to let her do it._

Le Fey: It’s not my fault that you have ‘super seed’, and that makes me want to do it again even more.

(y/n): I like you too Le Fey, and you’re right, we aren’t strangers, but you still shouldn’t be giving a blow job to a boy that you’re not in a relationship with. This is a shit situation that Cao Cao thrust you into, but you’re a great girl, and I want you to come out the other end of it as undamaged as possible.

All of this talk of her giving you a blow job is starting to get to you, and despite your best efforts, you are starting to get aroused, and this isn’t lost on Le Fey. She looks at your manhood starting to expand, then looks up at you and grins, then she snuggles back into you again, and puts her arms around you.

Le Fey: You’re a great guy (y/n)... even if you’re not great enough to share your seed with me.

(y/n): Ouch, that hurt.

Le Fey lets out a beautiful laugh, and then gives you a sly look.

Le Fey: Well, you won’t will you? I mean, if you could share it with me, without me giving you a… blow job, would you do it?

(y/n): Well, since you’re a Witch, and to you it’s just a ‘component’, I guess I would.

Le Fey: Great.

Le Fey reaches over and picks up the empty wooden water tankard, and holds it out for you.

Le Fey: There you go then. Fill that for me.

(y/n): Er, chained up.

Le Fey: Oh well, I guess I will have to do it then.

She reaches down and tenderly starts to rub your semi hard manhood.

(y/n): Hey, you…

Le Fey: Don’t tell me you’re going to go back on your word?

Your manhood is immediately responding, and Le Fey runs all the way up to your tip, then all the way down to your balls. It feels great, and you really don’t want to stop her.

(y/n): You are way too smart. I think even Grayfia might learn something from you.

Le Fey: There’s no such thing as a stupid Witch.

She seems in no hurry, and continues to slowly rub you up and down, and adds her other hand, and you suck in a breath, and rest your head back.

_How do I always let myself get into this sort of situation?_

(y/n): You know it’s going to take a long time to make me cum? It wasn’t that long ago that I, er, emptied myself in Kuroka, so it’s not going to be like the last time when Kuroka was blue balling me and I was desperate.

Le Fey continues to lovingly caress your manhood, and she looks up at you and smiles.

Le Fey: Anything worth having is worth working for. And worth waiting for.

She is good to her word, and continues her tender work on your manhood with devotion. It’s like she is worshiping your rod, treating it with the greatest reverence, while awaiting its sacred bounty. Her treatment is relentless, and it takes a long while, but she is pushing you ever closer, faster than you would expect. You let out a soft moan, and she looks up at you again, with pure joy in her eyes.

Le Fey: I know you said, that, in a purely mechanical way, given time, a sexy girl stimulating you will make you cum… You do think I’m sexy don’t you?

Le Fey suddenly looks worried, and you smile at her reassuringly.

(y/n): You’re very sexy. Don’t worry, I know it’s taking a while, but you’re doing a great job.

Le Fey: Oh, I’m not worried about the time it’s taking. I was just thinking, that, er, isn’t it like, the more you’re, er, aroused, the more you, er, deliver?

(y/n): Well, yeah, the more turned on a man is, the harder he will cum. But don’t worry, truely, you are doing a great job.

Le Fey goes red, and gives you a coy little smile.

Le Fey: But I could be doing better, couldn’t I?

(y/n): Well, considering that you’re only doing this to, er, make a collection, you’re doing far better than I would have thought possible.

Le Fey moves around and sits on your lap, her legs spread either side of you, and wriggles forward until her tight little slit nesstles into your rod. Her nipples are erect, and you have to look away, as they are demanding to be sucked. She leans forward, and gives you a tender kiss on the lips, then starts her worshiping of your rod again, with both hands rubbing up and down between you. As her hands reach the base of your rod, she rubs into her slit, and does a little thrust of her hips.

Le Fey: Ahh. But, you see, I’m not just here for your seed.

Le Fey continues her slow rubbing, but you can see her breath is coming fast, and her soft buttocks keep squirming against your thighs, as her now spread lips rub into the base of your rod. She suddenly does a hard thrust, and closes her eyes, as a judder runs through her.

(y/n): Le Fey, I think you should stop. I’m worried that it’s you that are succumbing to Stockholm Syndrome or Lima Syndrome, or whatever, you…

Le Fey leans in and kisses you on the lips again, gently pushing her tongue in your mouth, then pulling it out again.

Le Fey: Shhh. Don’t worry. It’s not Stockholm Syndrome, or Lima Syndrome, it’s just seriously sexy guy syndrome. No girl could have been party to what happened between you and Kuroka, and not wanted some of that for herself.

Finally, she starts to speed up, her hands still working all the way up and down, thrusting between her own lips on the way down each time. You can feel a steady little stream running down onto your balls now, and Le Fey is letting out continuous little moans.

Le Fey: AHH, oh (y/n).

Her body spasms, and her eyes go wide, then she takes her left hand and grasps her left breasts and squeezes it, and she starts bouncing up and down at speed, rubbing her crotch into your manhood, and her other hand rubs you up and down in sync. Her beautiful face is red, and she bites her bottom lip, as she lets out louder and louder moans.

Le Fey: Oh wow (y/n), AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH.

Her body bucks, and she thrusts her little clit into you hard.

Le Fey: AHHHHH.

She grabs you with both hands again, and leaning back, she rubs your rod as fast as she can, a look of determination on her face.

Le Fey: Tell me you’re close (y/n).

(y/n): I’m close.

She continues stroking your rod at speed, until your hips do a little thrust, and you let out a moan.

(y/n): Ahh, Le Fey.

She jumps up, and starts to pull you up.

Le Fey: Quickly, stand.

You do as she says, and she squats in front of you, pulls your manhood towards her, open mouth, and works on you with both hands. Her mouth is just inches from you, and she has a look of anticipation on her face, as her stroking becomes a frenzy.

(y/n): AHHH.

You blast your seed the short distance into Le Fey’s mouth, and down her chin, and she gulps it down and moans. Each time you pump, she chugs and moans, a little of your seed covering her face, and she draws a little closer, until you are practically inside her wide open mouth. When you finish pumping, she positions her open mouth below your tip, and milks you for the last of your seed, finally running her tongue over your tip, licking the last drops into her mouth. Then she lets go of your manhood, and proceeds to wipe your seed from her face with her fingers, and devours that too.

Le Fey: Oh Goddess of the Moon, thank you.

She conjures up a little mirror in the air in front of herself, and makes sure that she didn’t miss a single drop, then it disappears, and she lets out a contented sigh. She moves in and hugs you, then gives you a kiss on the cheek. She looks totally pleased with herself, then she pulls you back to the floor, and sit on your lap again.

Le Fey: I hope you’ve been satisfied enough, and that means it will be okay for me to sleep here again?

(y/n): I’m totally satisfied Le Fey, and yes, you can sleep there, but, it won’t be long before I’m, er…

Le Fey: That’s okay.

She reaches down, and pulls your semi hard manhood up between you, and rests it against her thigh.

Le Fey: There. It can do whatever it wants now.

She leans into you, rests her head on your chest, and puts her hands around you, then you feel some power flow through her, and the air around you heats up, until the cave starts to feel warm. She lets out another contented sigh, kisses your chest, snuggles into you, and promptly falls asleep.

_Wow, this is all bit of a turnaround in fortunes. Tomorrow I need to work on Kuroka, and get her to tell me about the girls. And get some freaking food..._


	68. Traitors

===== Saturday - Day 19 =====

You are awoken by a loud crashing noise, followed by a lot of shouting. Le Fey looks worried, and holds you tight, as you both look around. The cave is shaking, and small stones are dropping from the ceiling, and you get ready to pull your hands free, so that you can create a shield. There are further explosions, then Kuroka comes rushing in, also looking worried. She comes over to you, as Cao Cao comes piling into the room, along with dozens of other Humans. Another blast sounds, and the room is filled with dust and smoke, as a gaping hole appears in the wall. Kuroka creates a shield around Le Fey, you, and herself, and you hear a lot of coughing and choking, coming from Cao Cao’s crew. As the dust settles, you can see a monsterous dog standing in the new opening to the cave, with red eyes, and little flames licking from it’s gaping maw. Many of the Humans, including Cao Cao, call their Sacred Gears, and prepare themselves for a fight. On seeing you, the gigantic beast bounds in your direction, and Le Fey lets out a little squeal of fright. The dog stops right in front of you, and morphs into a little puppy.

(y/n): Flame.

Flame looks at the naked Le Fey, sitting on your lap, and yapps at her.

Le Fey: Oh, what a cute puppy dog.

Flame looks a little taken aback, then he leaps up onto Le Fey’s leg, and starts to lick her face. You look over to the hole in the wall, and you see Xenovia, holding Durandal, and she is flanked by Irina, Rai and Ravel. Xenovia is wearing skin tight jeans, and a white t-shirt, and looking at her now, you don’t think she has ever looked more beautiful. She steps into the room, and spots you and her face lights up.

Xenovia: (y/n)! Good boy Flame. Good boy.

Cao Cao: I guess this is your last chance to join us (y/n). It is my belief that the strongest beings in this world are Humans, as we are the only beings able to host Sacred Gears. The Hero Faction is made up of only the strongest Humans with the strongest Sacred Gears, and no one can stand in our way. We will rid this world of the lesser being like Devils and Fallen Angels. Cast off your wicked followers, and join us.

Irina storms into the room, looking furious.

Irina: Excuse me, I’m like an Angel and stuff, thank you very much.

(y/n): Back off girls, unless you’ve rescued my friends, then I have to…

Kuroka: We don’t have your friends. We never did.

Cao Cao: Kuroka. What are you doing? I told you, if we can’t recruit him, he has to die. If he really is immune to Sacred Gears, he is far too dangerous to be kept alive. To him, the Hero Faction might be just like a group of normal Humans. Now he has to die, Kuroka. Kill him.

Kuroka: No.

Cao Cao: What! Le Fey…

Le Fey: No.

Cao Cao: Traitors. This is why you can only trust Humans. I will have to do it myself. Let’s see how immune to the True Longinus he really is.

Kuroka moves to stand between you and Cao Cao, and Le Fey gets up and stand defiantly next to her. Xenovia, Irina, Rai and Ravel hurry over to stand with them, and Flame turns back into a gigantic Hell Hound, and slavering, and emitting a low rumbling growl, he also takes a place in front of you. Cao Cao just puts his head back and lets out an amused laugh.

Cao Cao: There is a possibility that (y/n) is immune to my Sacred Gear, but you weeklings will all fall before me. The True Longinus has the power to kill Gods. You are nothing. I don’t even need the rest of the Hero Faction to back me up.

There are general murmurs of agreement, and wicked laughter from Cao Cao’s associates, and Cao Cao steps forward.

Le Fey: Kuroka, quickly, release (y/n).

Kuroka: Yes.

But you have already pulled your hands free, and activated your Juggernaut Drive, and you walk between the girls to stand before Cao Cao.

Kuroka: What? How?

(y/n): You speak as if you are noble, wanting to rid the world of ‘wicked’ beings, but you are the only wicked one here. You make me ashamed of my Human side. You want to find out if your Sacred Gear can affect me? Go for it.

Le Fey,Kuroka: No.

Cao Cao points his spear at you, and a burst of light shoots forth from it, and strikes you in the center of your chest. The girls all scream, but you just stand there, put your blades away, and cross your arms.

(y/n): So, er, was that it, or are you just getting warmed up?

You can see fear in Cao Cao’s eyes, but he jumps forward at speed, and thrusts the spear at your belly. You still don’t move, and Cao Cao looks panicked, as the spear tip hits your unyielding abdomen. He starts to back away, and you pull your swords again, and follow him.

Cao Cao: Georg, fetch our allies, we need non-Sacred Gear users here fast. Everyone else, engage and kill the others, including Kuroka and Le Fey. Don’t try to engage (y/n).

You leap the distance between Cao Cao and you, and to your surprise, he manages to erect a shield using his Longinus, before you reach him. Your blades go through his shield as if it isn’t there, and with your right blade, you knock his spear to the side, while your left blade goes straight into his gut, and out the other side of his body. He lets out a blood curdling scream, and you raise the right blade up and press it to his throat.

(y/n): No one move, or he’s dead. Xenovia, open a portal to the castle.

Cao Cao: Do, do as he says. Don't move.

Xenovia immediately creates a Magic Circle, as you pull the sword from his gut. Blood pours from the wound, and Cao Cao lets out another scream.

(y/n): You girls go. Xenovia, take Kuroka and Le Fey with you.

Xenovia,Irina,Rai: You have to come with us.

(y/n): No. Thanks for coming to save me, but I need to have a few words with sack of shit here. Don’t worry, I’ll be right there.

None of the girls look happy about leaving you, but they all move to the Magic Circle and walk in. Flame looks as unhappy as the girls, and he growls at Cao Cao, but when he sees his mistress leaving, he hurries over and joins her. As soon as they are gone, you turn back to the cowering Cao Cao.

(y/n): Now, I’m no doctor, but I would guess that at the speed you’re losing blood, you probably only have minutes to live. So, if I were you, I would answer my questions fast.

Cao Cao: How do I know you won’t kill me anyway?

(y/n): Well, I think that I am the only person that can heal you, so what you do know, is if you don’t cooperate, you will definitely die.

Cao Cao: Okay, just ask your questions.

(y/n): What do you know about my missing friends?

Cao Cao: Nothing. Kurako was telling the truth. We didn’t even know about them until that fool Issei started asking questions. Then when you turned up, we just used them missing as a way to control you. That’s it. That’s all I know.

(y/n): What did Issei know?

Cao Cao: Nothing. Like I said, he’s a fool.

(y/n): He found ‘you’ didn’t he?

Cao Cao: No. He found your brother. His arch nemesis. I guess Vali opened a portal here to amuse himself. He may even have hoped we would kill him, but I just ‘questioned’ him, and sent him home. Now heal me.

You just shake your head, and heal the wound in his abdomen, then push him over to the rest of the Hero Faction. 

(y/n): You don’t want our paths to cross again.

You create a Magic Circle to your castle, and step in, appearing in your bedroom. You wait a few seconds for the circle to close, then put your swords away, and turn off your Juggernaut Drive.

_Shit. All that, and still no closer to finding the girls._

(y/n): Maz, I’m back. Did Xenovia and…

\----- Maz POV -----

(y/n): Maz, I’m back...

Maz’s heart skips a beat, and she flies across her room and flings open the door to her Master’s room. Her Master is standing there, and looks over as she bursts into his room, and Maz thinks her heart might burst, she is so happy to see him. He is totally naked, and Maz’s heart skips another beat, but she charges over to him, and leaps at him, wrapping her arms and legs around him, and kissing him passionately on the mouth.

Maz: Master, I was so worried. I got your message, but you couldn’t hear me back. I think it must have been because you were underground, and I just wasn’t strong enough. I’m sorry, Master. I wanted to join the search for you, well, we all did, but Grayfia said no. She said that your peerage could handle it, and that you would never forgive her if she let any of your servants get hurt. Oh, Master, I have missed you so much.

(y/n): I’ve missed you too Maz.

Maz suddenly goes bright red, and steps down to the floor, and hangs her head in shame.

Maz: I’m so sorry, Master. That was so inappropriate, I shouldn’t…

(y/n) wraps his arms around Maz, pulls her into him, and kisses her passionately again. She tenses for a fraction of a second, then melts into him, and they don’t stop until they both have to breathe.

Maz: Oh, Master. Oh, Master, it’s wrong for a servant to kiss you. I know my place, Master…

(y/n): Maz, you are so much more than just a servant. And, if I want to kiss you, then I’m going to kiss you.

Maz is beaming, and her heart is beating so fast, and all she can do is return her Masters hug, and rest her head on his shoulder.

_I love you so much, Master._

She doesn’t want this to ever end, but her Master called her for something, and she can’t forget her duty, even if her heart is about to explode.

Maz: Master, you were asking me something. Did you mention Xenovia?

(y/n): Yes, Maz, Xenovia should be back. She should have brought a couple of new girls with her, can you send them in here, and contact Rias and Grayfia as soon as possible. I haven’t slept well over the last few days, so I’m going to get some sleep, but tell them I want to see them as soon as they get back, and that they should come and wake me.

Maz: Yes, Master. Right away, Master.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Maz kisses your cheek, then rushes from the room, and you breathe a sigh, happy to be home.

_Do I have a bath, or do I go straight to bed?_

Your contemplation is disturbed by a rapid knocking on your door, that sounds almost frantic.

(y/n): Who is it?

Sil: It’s me, Master.

(y/n) Come in, Sil.

Sil opens the door and rushes over to you, throwing her arms around you, and burying her head in your chest. She is sobbing uncontrollably, and there is a steady stream of tears running down your chest. You pat Sil’s back and wait for her to get control of herself.

Sil: I’m so sorry, Master. You were right. I should have let you make me your familiar. Then I would have been able to be with you. We could never be separated again.

(y/n): I’ve missed you too Sil.

Sil: Oh, I’ve missed you so much, Master. It has caused me great pain. I haven’t been able to sleep, or eat. I’ve been worried to death. I never want to be apart from you ever again.

Sil peppers your face with little kisses and then hugs you again, tighter than ever.

(y/n): Shh, it’s okay Sil. I was totally safe. I know I asked you to be my familiar, but I don’t want this to be the reason. How about you sleep on it, and we’ll discuss it tomorrow.

Sil: Can I sleep with you, Master? Just sleep. I know it’s not my turn. I just don’t want to be away from you.

(y/n): Okay, Sil.

Sil: Oh thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

Sil rushes over to your bed, and lies in it, and to your surprise, within seconds, you hear her breathing calm, and she is asleep.

_Sleep well Sil. I know how you feel. I could really do with a good sleep too. I should eat, but I don’t have the energy. I’ll just have to eat later._

You decide to have a quick bath, and go through and soak for a while, and when you get back, Xenovia, Kuroka and Le Fey are in your room waiting. You are still naked, and all three girls look at you approvingly. Le Fey is still naked, but she has wrapped herself in your sheet, careful to leave enough to still cover the sleeping Sil.

Kuroka: Hello lover. Can you tell this pesky Devil here that I’m your friend.

(y/n): Are you my friend? You were torturing me that last I remember.

Xenovia: Torture?

Xenovia looks at Kuroka as if she is going to kill her, but Kuroka just grins at her, looking unconcerned.

Kuroka: Come now lover, don’t pretend you didn’t enjoy it.

Xenovia: Aren’t these two members of the Khaos Brigade?

Kuroka: Were. The second we took (y/n)’s side, we were no longer wanted there. You heard Cao Cao give the order to kill us.

(y/n): Yes. I am choosing to trust them. If they want it, I will make them Pawns, and bring them into the peerage. They’re both powerful.

Le Fey: Oh yes. Please.

Kuroka walks over to you, swinging her hips, and Xenovia goes to draw her sword, but you motion for her to stop. Kuroka lifts her right leg and wraps it around you, puts her hands on your face, and pulls you in for a kiss. She forces her tongue in your mouth, and when you don’t respond, she backs off, pouts, then bobs in and nips you on the bottom lip.

Kuroka: Well, I’m insulted that you only want me to be a Pawn, and not your Queen, but Pawns can get promoted to Queens, so I guess I will accept.

She turns around, brushes your manhood with her tails, then walks back to the others, swinging her hips all the way.

(y/n): Thanks a lot Xenovia, for the rescue. And the other girls…

Xenovia: It seemed like you didn’t actually need rescuing.

(y/n): Well, you brought it all to a head. Who knows how long before Kuroka would have told me that they didn’t have anything to do with my friends abductions.

You cast a reproachful gaze in Kuroka’s direction, and she looks down with a sly grin on her face.

Kuroka: Come on, what girl could honestly say they would give up the opportunity to fuck you twenty or thirty times a day.

She looks down at your manhood, and licks her lips provocatively, and Xenovia looks like she is about to explode.

Xenovia: What!

(y/n): Calm down. You can’t even really call if a fuck if neither of us came. Now, back to important things. I have asked Maz to get hold of Grayfia and Rias, and send them to see me. If you could help her, that would be great. Sadly, we are not really any closer to finding my friends, so we need to keep working on that. I need to get some proper sleep, can you take Kuroka and Le Fey to Belarina, and get her to arrange rooms for them.

Kuroka: Oh, I want to stay in here with you, lover.

(y/n): Not happening Kuroka. I may have accepted you into my peerage, because you basically gave up everything to help me, but don’t think you are in my good books. You wasted days of time where I could have been looking for my friends. You better hope, that time doesn’t turn out to be crucial.

Kuroka’s ears go flat to her head, her tails droop, and she looks down at the floor

Kuroka: I am sorry for that. It was Cao Cao that decided to string you along, but I could have told you sooner. I will join in the search for your friends, and do everything I can to make you forgive me.

She does look genuinely sorry, but she has to do a lot to make up for all that wasted time.

Le Fey: Are you mad at me too?

(y/n): No. You were as much a victim as me.

Le Fey smiles and seems to relax, then goes red, and looks away shyly.

Le Fey: Do you think that I could stay with you this first night? It’s a strange castle, and I don’t know anyone, and…

(y/n): Okay, just for today and tonight.

Kuroka lets out a pitiful little mew, and looks at you through her eyelashes.

Kuroka: What about me lover? Just this one time? I know you’re mad at me, but it’s a strange castle, and everyone here hates me.

She looks totally pitiful, but this time you are not quite so sure how genuine it is. You look at her for a few seconds, then you sigh and relent.

(y/n): Okay, you can stay too, but there will be no sex. That goes for you to Le Fey. You’re too young, and Kuroka is lucky she is even allowed to stay.

Despite your words, Kuroka has a massive smile, and she shrugs off her kimono, spring onto your bed, and lies there in a provocative pose. Xenovia looks at her contemptuously, then looks back at you and smiles.

Xenovia: I will see Belarina about the rooms, it’s, er, really good to have you back.

You walk over to Xenovia and kiss her deeply, catching her by surprise and taking her breath away, then she wraps her arms around you, and kisses you back. When you pull away, Xenovia is bright red, but she looks very happy.

(y/n): It’s really good to be back, Xenovia. Thanks for all the work you and the other girls put in. Thank Flame for me too.

Xenovia: I will do.

With that, Xenovia leaves, and you look over at the two girls left in your room. Kuroka pats the bed next to her, but you ignore her, and turn to Le Fey.

(y/n): Let’s go and get you something to wear.

Le Fey opens the sheet, and places it on the bed, and you look away from her beautiful naked body. 

Le Fey: I’m okay. I’ve been with you naked for so long now, I don’t need clothes, as long as it’s just you. Er, and Kuroka.

She doesn’t sound happy about the last bit, but you both have got used to Kuroka gate crashing your solitude by now.

_I’m not sure I feel the same way about you being naked around me, Le Fey. You may be comfortable that way, but you’re far too sexy for me to be comfortable. Oh well, I guess it’s just one more day._

(y/n): If you’re sure. What about a bath?

Le Fey: Will you be taking it with me?

(y/n): I’m not sure that’s a good idea, Le Fey.

Le Fey: Oh. Okay.

She looks so disappointed, then she gives you a little smile, and climbs up onto the bed.

(y/n): Sorry, Le Fey. It’s just, your a really sexy young girl…

Kuroka: You’re about to sleep with her. What difference does a quick bath make? I think a big group bath is a great idea.

(y/n): Who said you’re invited?

Kuroka: Oh, come on, lover. If you’re worried about being alone with this sexy young girl here, then what you need is a chaperone.

You have to laugh. What Kuroka says isn’t so far off. You look at Le Fey, and she has a hopeful look in her eye, and you decide to give it a try.

(y/n): Okay. Follow me. But no funny stuff.

You lead the girls through to the waiting steaming bath, and Le Fey happily climbs in. You climb in next to her, but she moves so that she is sitting between your legs, and looks over her shoulder at you.

Le Fey: Can you scrub my back please?

Kuroka sits on the edge of the bath, right behind you, with her legs either side of you, and places her hands on your chest.

Kuroka: Move forward lover. I’ll sit behind you, and scrub ‘your’ back.

Le Fey moves forward, giving you space, and you move forward, and allow Kuroka to slide into the bath behind you. She leans forward, and presses her large soft breasts into your back.

Kuroka: Soap please.

You rub the soap in your hands to form a lather, and the place the soap in Kuroka’s extended hand. You start to rub the soapy bubbles into Le Fey’s back, and she lets out a soft moan.

Le Fey: Oh, that feels so good. Thank you for this (y/n). After sleeping without a bed for a few days, I really needed this.

You carry on soaping Le Fey’s back, as Kuroka rubs soap into yours. Le Fey continues to let out little moans, and Kuroka takes ahold of her breasts, and starts to rub your soapy back with them.

(y/n): Hey, Kuroka, enough of that. Behave.

She stops and starts to soap your sides, and Le Fey lets out a louder moan, leans back in to you. and stretches her arms above her head, revealing her pert breasts and her flat belly to you. Kuroka is soaping your abdomen now, and it is all a bit much for you, and your manhood goes into full hardon mode, and pokes into Le Fey’s butt, forcing its way between her cheeks.

Le Fey: Oh!

(y/n): I’m so so sorry Le Fey.

Le Fey: No, that’s okay. I don’t mind.

You ease her forward, and your manhood springs up between you, then she quickly wriggles back again. She links her hands behind your head and looks up at you, then she goes bright red, and gives you a timid smile.

Le Fey: You, you can wash my front if you like. All of it.

Kuroka wraps her hands around your length, and start to rub, and your hips do a little thrust.

Kuroka: And, I will wash this for you. I’m sure it needs a very good cleaning.

You grab Kuroka’s hand and pull them away, and she puts her chin on your shoulder and rests her cheek against yours.

Kuroka: Spoilsport.

You ignore Kuroka, and lean forward, so that your face is close to Le Fey’s.

(y/n): One day, Le Fey, when you are a little bit older, I promise I will do do exactly that, and I will enjoy it no end. That’s if you still want me to by then.

Le Fey: I will definitely want it, but how do I know you will still be interested. You already have all these beautiful girls. Why would you bother waiting for me.

(y/n): I seem to remember someone wise telling me that, anything worth having, was worth waiting for.

Le Fey: I did say that…

(y/n): Trust me, Le Fey, you’re worth waiting for.

The concerned expression leaves her face and is replaced with a bright smile, and she turns her face, and gives you a peck on the cheek.

Kuroka: That’s all very nice, but what about me?

(y/n): I think you have fucked me enough times to last you for now.

Kuroka: Someone wise once said that, if no one cums, then it’s not really a fuck.

You can’t help but laugh, but then you ease Le Fey forward and stand up.

(y/n): Seriously Kuroka, I meant it when I said you’re not in my good books. For now, just be happy that I have let you sleep in my bed today. Right, I’m going to bed now, you two can stay and bathe a little longer, or you can come with me.

Both Kuroka and Le Fey scramble up, and follow you out of the bath. You all grab towels, and quickly dry off, then they follow you into your room. They race to your bed, and jump into it, before you can get there, Le Fey slides in next to Sil, then Kuroka lies next to her, leaving a space between them for you to lie down. You take your place, and they both grab an arm, and squeeze it between their breasts. You look over at each of them, and give them a kiss in the center of their foreheads, then settle back to sleep.

(y/n): Now I mean it, you two, no sex. Okay?

Kuroka,Le Fey: Yes.

Both girls slide one leg over yours, Le Fey snuggles into you, and in no time, you fall asleep.

\----- Rias POV -----

Rias rushes to (y/n)’s door, as always, worried that it wont open for her.

_He said he wanted to see me. It should open._

She turns the handle and pushes, then breathes a sigh of relief when the door opens. She walks in, and looks over at (y/n)’s bed, to find him in bed, as expected, with Sil and two other girls. On one side is a pretty blond girl, Le Fey, and on the other, a naked ass with two black tails, is sticking out from under the sheet, and, what must be Kuroka’s head, is bobbing around where (y/n)’s groin is.

_That fucking Kuroka. Xenovia said that (y/n) said ‘no sex’, and there is that fucking tramp giving him a blow job. Who the fuck does she think she is?_

Rias charges across the room and whips the sheet off of the bed, only to find that Kuroka is actually rubbing her face and cheek all over (y/n)’s rock solid member.

Rias: What the fuck do you think you are doing.

(y/n) starts awake, sees Rias, and smiles at her, and her heart skips a beat. He then glances down at Kuroka, who is still rubbing away with her cheek.

\----- (y/n) POV -----

_What the fuck Kuroka?_

(y/n): I thought I told you no sex.

Kuroka looks up and beams a smile at you, catching you a bit off guard. She quickly turns around in the bed, and starts rubbing her face into yours, then gives you a little kiss on the cheek, and lies back, looking totally contented.

Rias: Hey, tart, (y/n) is speaking to you.

Kuroka: Go away petty Devil girl. You’re just jealous.

Rias: Jealous! I have slept with (y/n) loads of times.

Kuroka: Yes, but how many times have you fucked him?

(y/n): Enough Kuroka.

Kuroka sees Rias's expression, then a big grin comes to her face.

Kuroka: Oh, you haven’t. Wow. You have never fucked him, have you? I bet you’re still a virgin.

(y/n): Enough Kuroka. I won’t tell you again. If you’re going to be a part of this peerage, you will fucking well respect everyone in it. Got it?

Kuroka’s cat ears go flat to her head, and she puts her arm around your neck.

Kuroka: I’m sorry (y/n). I’ll behave, I promise.

Rias’s cheeks are a red as her hair, and you give her an apologetic look, then turn back to Kuroka.

(y/n): So? Explain yourself. I said no sex, and you agreed. I need to be able to trust you Kuroka.

Kuroka: You can trust me. What I was doing had nothing to do with sex. Well, sort of. I, I can’t help myself. I was just marking my territory. It’s very normal for Nekomata.

Rias: Marking your territory? (y/n) manhood does not belong to you, it belongs to all of us. And you are the least deserving here, to even touch it.

(y/n): Okay Rias. The whole getting along with each other, applies to you too. 

Rias looks crestfallen, and looks down, wringing her hands together.

Rias: I’m sorry. She’s right, I am jealous. She has slept with you, and…

(y/n): Shhh. Don’t worry Rias. What we have is very special, and you don’t need to worry about what has or hasn’t happened with any other girl, okay? We will sleep together when the time is right.

Rias: Yes. Thank you, (y/n). The time is always right, though. I am ready for you whenever you want me.

(y/n): And, Kuroka. What happens in a detention cell, stays in a detention cell. Got it? No more bragging about how many times we had sex.

Kuroka: What happened in that detention cell will be forever engraved in my memory.

You give Kuroka a disapproving stare and she looks back at you ruefully.

Kuroka: Sorry lover. No more talking about our hot passionate love making, you have my word.

You shake your head despairingly, and turn back to Rias.

(y/n): Please give me an update on the search, Rias.

Rias: Well, we haven’t really progressed at all. We were mostly looking for the Khaos Brigade. Grayfia is in Northern Europe, with Issei, trying to find your half brother. She has Sona, Tsubaki, and Rossweisse with her. I took Asia, Koneko, and Akeno, and searched the homes of the, er, friends of yours, looking for clues. We didn’t find any clues, but that teacher of yours, has some very interesting toys. We spoke with Hatsuko’s friend Kaori too, but she said that she wasn’t talking to Hetsuko anymore, because she refused to give her your phone number. Akeno and I have been using our familiars to search too, to no avail. Then as you know, Xenovia and her team were using Flame to track you down. For some reason, she thought he could lead her to you, and it appears that she was right. It took a while though, as you were on a different continent.

(y/n): I guess I will have to thank Issei now. As well as all of you girls.

Rias: You don’t need to thank us, but I can think of a good way to do it, if you insist.

(y/n): You’re going to get that anyway.

Rias smiles, looks down at your manhood, and licks her lips. 

Rias: Thank you (y/n), I’ll hold you to that. You’re right about Issei though. He really has been trying to help.

(y/n): Probably just so that I let him back in the castle.

Rias: Yes, maybe, but I really think he is sorry. It’s up to you what you do though. I will support you whatever you decide.

(y/n): Thank you Rias. I’m going to get Maz to send me up a feast, then get some more sleep.

Le Fey: Food?

You laugh and look over at Le Fey, and she stretches, and sits up in bed.

(y/n): I thought you were asleep.

Le Fey: I was, but sleep can wait for food.

(y/n): That’s just what I thought.

Rias is just about to leave your room, and you shout over to her before she disappears.

(y/n): Rias, I want to be constantly updated if you find out anything new. You and Grayfia can come in any time while we are searching for my friends. Oh, and tell Koneko that she is welcome to come and visit her sister.

Rias: Thanks. I will update you as soon as we know anything.

Kuroka: Don't expect Koneko to join us. I’m not sure she’ll be happy to see me.

(y/n): She’s your sister…

Kuroka: Don’t worry about that. You order your food, and while you gobble down your food, how about I gobble on you.

(y/n): Not happening Kuroka.

Kuroka: Can’t blame a girl for trying.


	69. You should kiss it

===== Sunday - Day 19 (part 1) =====

You wake to a quiet moaning, and discover that your bed is full. Sil, Le Fey and Kuroka are still with you, but squeezed in between you and Le Fey, is Grayfia, sleeping half on top of you. On your other side, squeezed between Kuroka and you is Rias. She is also lying half on top of you, but she is writhing about, rubbing her pussy into your hip, and continuously letting out soft little moans. There is also a third girl, you assume Koneko, lying on your legs, and smothering your manhood. You look over at Rias, and her eyes are closed, and her lips slightly parted, and you are reasonably sure that she is asleep. Your arms are pinned, but you use magic to move the sheet off, confirming that Koneko is the last girl. She looks like is is guarding your manhood, and knowing Koneko, that is exactly what she is doing. You use magic to ease Kuroka aside, and turn Rias on her back, where she continues to squirm, her inflamed pussy glistening with her juices, and begging to be licked.

Koneko: She’s been doing that for hours.

(y/n): Morning Koneko.

You use magic to ease Sil, Le Fey, and Grayfia over, and Koneko crawls up your body, her legs straddling you, her pussy pressed into your manhood, and she rests her head on your cheek and hugs you tight.

Koneko: I’ve missed you.

(y/n): I've missed you too Koneko.

You kiss the back of her head, and she lets out a contented sigh.

Koneko: I knew you would be okay. Everyone was worried, but I knew you would be fine. You’re far too strong for them. I knew my sister would try to get her dirty claws into you too.

(y/n): Thanks for protecting me last night. I could have slept through almost anything.

Koneko: I will always protect you (y/n).

You reach down and stroke Koneko’s tail, and she does a little thrust, her pussy pushing into you hard. You suck in a breath, and Koneko turns her head and kisses you on the lips.

(y/n): Sorry Koneko, that was thoughtless.

Koneko: No, I like it. I’m still ready to do anything with you that you would like.

You give Koneko a little kiss back, then ease her off of you.

(y/n): I would very much like to do ‘everything’ with you Koneko, but I told you, not until you really are ready for it. I don’t have sex with a girl, just for my pleasure.

Koneko: It’s still really early. You could just lie here with me for a while.

(y/n): You are too sexy for that Koneko. I’m going for a run, before everyone else wakes up. It’s been too long.

You turn to get up out of bed, and see Rias again. She is still writhing, her pussy lips spread wide, and a dark patch on the sheet under her. You let out a sigh, and start to climb over her.

Koneko: You should kiss it.

(y/n): Huh?

Koneko: You should kiss Rias. I can see that you want to, and you better believe Rias would be ecstatic, if you do.

(y/n): That doesn’t really seem right, Koneko.

Rias, lets out a louder moan, then breathes out a breathy whisper.

Rias: Oh, (y/n).

Your manhood is throbbing away, and you look down at Rias’s moist snatch, yearning to slide your tongue inside her.

Koneko: If you won’t let me relieve you, then you should let Rias, do it. Or one of the others, but it seems Rias’s need is greater right now.

You lean down and kiss Rias just below her navel. She squirms even more, and lets out a loud moan. You move down and start to kiss her inner thigh.

Rias: Oh, (y/n), ahhh.

You kiss Rias’s groin, and she starts to thrust her hips. She orgasms, lets out a loud moan, thrusts her hips hard, and her eyes snap open. She sees you between her legs, smiles at you, slides her hands into your hair, and pushes you into her dripping pussy.

Rias: What a way to wake up. Kiss me (y/n). I need you.

You kiss her moist inner lips, she moans again, and you tease her hymen with the tip of your tongue.

Rias: AHH. Push it in, (y/n), I need you inside me.

You move up to her clit, and slide your middle finger into her tight virgin hole. You explore inside her, then tease her g-spot with the tip of your finger, while you yank her clit about with your tongue. You start working your finger in and out, and you kiss up over her scarlet bush, and on to her flat belly. Her hips are doing rapid little thrusts, forcing your finger deep, and you can tell it won't be long before she orgasms again. You grasp one of her fantastic breasts with your left hand and squeeze it hard, and she moans as you continue to kiss up her belly towards her other breast. She takes both hands from your head, and squeezes her other breast herself, and holds it towards your awaiting mouth. You take her nipple into your mouth and suck, and she screams, and thrusts hard, as another orgasm takes her. You continue working your finger in her pussy, and you kiss up to her neck.

Rias: Ahh, (y/n), fuck me please. Take my virginity.

You ignore her, and start kissing up the line of her jaw. She is just letting out little whimpers, and her hips continue to make little thrusts, but as you reach her chin, she turns her mouth towards you, grabs your head with both hands, and jams her tongue into your mouth, kissing you with a fervor. You put your own tongue to work, and run the fingers on your left hand through her crimson locks, as your right hand works into a frenzy, your finger driving in and out at speed.

Rias: Ahh, (y/n), please, I need you. I need you to fuck me. AHHHHHH.

Rias’s body bucks, and she squirts her juices all over your hand, and you move back down, and lick her nectar into your mouth. She starts letting out little whimpers again, and you can hear moans coming from Kuroka, Grayfia, and Sil. She slides her hands down and pulls her lips wide for you, her hips gyrating uncontrollably.

Rias: Fuck me, (y/n). I beg of you.

You move up between her legs, and she spreads them wide for you, and you rest the head of your rod between her hot inner lips, and look up at her.

(y/n): Are you sure you want to lose your virginity here, with all these other girls around.

Rias: YES. FUCK ME.

You thrust, and Rias lets out a scream, followed by a wild spasm, as she orgasms again. You pull out and push in again, slowly and gently, but Rias has the heels of her feet digging into your buttocks, trying to pull you deeper inside her. Her eyes are closed, and her head is back, her fingers on both hands running through her hair. You go slowly at first, pushing slightly deeper with every thrust, and in no time, Rias’s tight pussy squeezes you even tighter, as she orgasms again. As Rias’s moans subside, you hear the other girls moans getting louder, and you can even hear Le Fey’s little moans in the background now.

Rias: Oh, (y/n). Oh, thank you.

You slowly pull out of Rias, and she lets out a whimper as you leave her, but you flip her onto her front, and she pulls her legs up under her and thrusts her ass in the air, her pussy lips open for you, and nearly as red as her hair.

Rias: More. I need more.

You move up behind her, grasp her hips, and ram you rod deep inside her. She screams, and grabs ahold of the head of the bed, and you pull out and thrust again to another scream.

Rias: AHH, faster.

You continue you long slow thrusts, driving deep, over and over again, to orgasms all around, and Rias screams again and again, as you get deeper with every thrust. Her tight wet pussy feels amazing, and as she orgasms again, you can’t help but speed up. You pull her hips and bury yourself deep, faster and faster, and Rias starts to let out a continuous wail. You start going super speed, and Rias’s muscles all tense, then her back bends, her pussy clamps down on your manhood, and she squirts again, her juices spraying out all over your balls and legs.

Rias: (y/n)!

Rias is trembling and panting, and you sit back on your feet, and pull Rias back with you. She sits on your lap, your throbbing member deep inside her, and her juices flowing freely. You squeeze her left breast with your left hand, and you can feel her heart beating as if trying to escape her chest. You take her chin in your right hand, and turn her face so that you can kiss her. She is still panting, and you just give her little tender kisses, until she recovers and she starts to kiss you passionately. As she starts to kiss you back, you slide your right hand down between her legs, and start to toy with her clitoris, causing her hips to thrust down on you. Rias pulls away from your kiss, leans back into you, takes hold of your hips, rises up, and drops down on you. She is still looking back at you, and she stares into your eyes, as she bounces up and drops down again. Her eyes are full of absolute adoration, and it’s almost as if she is hypnotized as she rides up and down on you.

Rias: Please my love, fill me with your seed.

You start to thrust up into her as she rides you, her muscles tensing again.

Rias: Ahh, (y/n).

She starts going faster and faster, and you match her, thrust for thrust, driving deep. Soon she is going as fast as she can, and she closes her eyes, jerks, and orgasms again. You take your hands from her breast and clit, and place them on her hips, then start going even faster, driving her down on you. She leans back into you, trembling, as orgasm after orgasm courses through her.

Rias: AHH. I love you so much, (y/n). AHH.

She grabs her breasts as you pound her pussy, thrusting in and out of her at super speed, until you can last no longer.

Rias: AHHH, AHHH, I LOVE YOU, AHHHHHHH, AHHHHHHH.

Kurako,Grayfia,Sil: AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

(y/n): Rias!

Your seed erupts from your member, shooting up inside Rias, and she screams, her juices squirting from her a third time. You pump, and pump to moans from all around, until, finally spent, and totally contented, you wrap your arms around Rias’s waste, and kiss her neck. You kiss slowly up to her ear, kissing the lobe, then the edge of the ear, then quietly whispering into it.

(y/n): You were amazing, Rias, and I love you too.

Her breath catches, and she turns and kisses your lips.

Rias: Thank you, (y/n).

You look around at the other girls, and it is enough to cause your semi hard manhood inside Rias to start expanding again. Kuroka and Grayfia are both sitting against the head of the bed with their legs spread, Grayfia with one hand between her legs, and Kuroka with two. Sil is lying on her side with one leg bent, and two fingers inside her, still rubbing away. Le Fey is lying on her stomach, one hand under her body, and her face is flushed. Only Koneko hasn’t been pleasuring herself, and when you look her way she smiles at you, happy that you have been relieved. Rias moans as you reach full size again, but you lift her off of you, and Kuroka and Grayfia both suck in a breath and thrust their hips as your glistening length is revealed.

Kuroka: I can satisfy you, if the Devil failed to do it.

(y/n): Kuroka…

Kuroka: I’m sorry (y/n). Sometimes my aching womb forces me to say things before my brain is engaged. I am trying to do better.

(y/n): I’m going to have a shower…

Grayfia,Rias,Sil,Kuroka: I could help…

Koneko: Would you like me to get Maz, so she can assist you.

(y/n): No, thank you Koneko. It’s still early, don’t disturb Maz. I can shower myself. I would appreciate it if someone would go to the kitchens, though, and arrange for a large breakfast for all of you girls. I want to thank everyone, and discuss our new arrivals.

Koneko jumps up out of bed, and you look away from her beautiful naked body, as she immediately starts towards the door, without even stopping to get dressed. You hurry to your shower yourself, before one of the other girls, with designs on your manhood, tries anything on.


	70. Embarrassing

===== Sunday - Day 19 (part 2) =====

All of the girls are already there when you get to the breakfast room, including Kuroka and Le Fey. The chat is muted and a little awkward. Everyone falls silent when you enter, and Grayfia jumps up and pulls your chair out for you.

(y/n): I thought you said not to get used to this.

You sit, and Grayfia pushes your chair under the table.

Grayfia: Well, maybe I like doing it.

She sits in her chair, and you use magic to push her chair under the table for her.

Grayfia: I’m glad to see your magic is improving.

(y/n): Thanks. I doubt I’ll ever be as good at magic as you though.

Grayfia: I’m sure you will, if you keep…

The sound of fake vomiting comes from the other end of the table, and everyone looks down to see Kuroka pretending to gag.

Kuroka: Sorry. I couldn’t help it. All the sucking up was making me nauseous. Why can’t everyone around this table be honest with each other. This isn’t about love. This is about you being the best fuck ever, and everyone is really just trying to get in your pants. Not that I can blame them. You really are the best fuck ever.

(y/n): You do realise that the first thing on the agenda, is finding out if there is anyone here who has any objections to you two joining the fold.

Kuroka: What? But you’re the King. It’s up to you if we join.

(y/n): Yes, You’re right. I am the King, and it is up to me. But we are a very tight knit group, and I will not allow anyone to come in and spoil the status quo. If only one member of my peerage thinks that you will not be a good fit, then that’s enough for me. I will still allow you to stay, and protect you, but you will be confined to the servants wing, or outside of the castle.

Kuroka: Seriously? But… I…

Kuroka puts her ears back, and looking very apologetic, she looks at Grayfia, and mouths the words ‘I’m sorry’, then gives her a weak smile.

(y/n): Firstly, does anyone object to Le Fey joining us?

Grayfia: I know she is a powerful Witch, and as we don’t have any Witches in our ranks, I think she would make a great addition.

Rias: Yes, I agree. She seems like a nice girl too.

(y/n): Yes, she is very nice. Okay, that’s settled. Le Fey, I will perform the ceremony, as soon as breakfast is over.

Le Fey, who was blushing, and looking very worried, breaths a big sigh of relief, and smiles.

Le Fey: Thank you everyone. I won’t let you down. I will do my best to help make this peerage the strongest one ever.

(y/n): Now, Kuroka. Does anyone object to her join us?

Kuroka is on the verge of panicking, and looks over at Grayfia and Rias pleadingly. There is an uncomfortable silence, then Grayfia sighs, and starts to speak.

Grayfia: Well, she can be very abrasive, and I can’t say I’m a fan of hers…

Kuroka looks like she dispairs, and face plants into the table.

Grayfia: ...but she is very strong, and I guess I don’t really need to like her, for her to strengthen our peerage.

Kuroka raises her head slightly, and stares up the table, looking slightly hopeful. No one else speaks, and she quickly glances around the table at everyone, her eyes coming back and stopping on Rias.

Rias: Well, I guess if you want her, then it’s okay by me.

Everyone looks your way, but you are not looking at Rias, you are staring at Koneko.

(y/n): What do you think Koneko? I know she is your sister, and you two aren’t on the best of terms. I totally understand if you think it will be too hard for you with her in our peerage. I’m not going to bring her in, if you are even slightly concerned about how she will change the dynamic.

Koneko looks at you, then at Kuroka, then back at you again. She has her neutral blank expression on her face, and she starts to speak in a flat tone.

Koneko: She walked out on me before, so I doubt she will bother with interacting with me anyway. If you want her, let her join.

Koneko is looking up the table at you, so she can’t see Kuroka, but you catch her out of the corner of your eye, and it is as if someone has struck her. She doesn’t say anything though, and just awaits your judgement.

(y/n): Okay, Kuroka, you will also be given a Pawn piece after breakfast, but if you make me regret this decision, I will take the piece back.

Kuroka looks solemn, and more serious than you have ever seen her.

Kuroka: You will not regret it.

You smile at Kuroka reassuringly, then look around the table smiling at each of your girls.

(y/n): Thank you, all of you, for the work you have put in, trying to find me, and my kidnapped friends. Unfortunately, we still have no clue as to where they are, and I have to ask you all to keep up the search. For now though, enjoy the meal, and, er, let's all try and get on with each other.

Everyone gets stuck into their food, and Grayfia looks down at Kuroka.

Grayfia: You’re wrong about the love thing, as we do all truly love (y/n), and if you don't already, you soon will. But, er, I do have to say you’re totally right about the whole ‘best fuck ever’. He really is, isn’t he?

Kuroka smiles, relaxes a little, and reaches for some grilled fish.

Kuroka: Oh yes. In a whole different league.

Rossweisse: Would those of you who have already slept with (y/n), please stop talking about it in front of those of us who have yet to sleep with him. It really isn’t fair.

Sona: I don’t mind them talking about fucking (y/n), as long as they give us details. You can’t say things like ‘best fuck ever’ and just leave it like that.

(y/n): I think you girls talked about sex with me, more than enough at our last meal together.

Sona: There is never enough talk about sex, besides, you want us to make the new girls feel at home don’t you?

You look over at Le Fey, and she is bright red, and doesn’t know where to look, and definitely doesn’t appear to be feeling at home.

(y/n): I do want them to feel at home, and you need to remember that one of them is young enough, that she doesn’t need to hear all of your lewd tales.

Kuroka: They are sort of ‘your’ lewd tales, and Le Fey was present for most of them, so they are nothing new to her, but you’re the boss.

Le Fey: I do have one thing I would like to talk about.

(y/n): Yes?

Le Fey: Well, all of your peerage, all the girls around this table, are immortal. Devils, Angels, Valkyrie, all of you. Each one of you will live forever. I, er, well, Witches do live for a very long time. Much longer than Humans. But, unlike the other powers, we will age. When we are hundreds of years old, we look like we are hundreds of years old. I don’t want to be a three hundred year old hag, while the rest of your peerage, are still sexy young women.

All of the girls around the table look very moved, and you are pleasantly surprised how much compassion they already seem to have for the young witch.

Asia: That’s horrible. There must be something that can be done.

Sil shocks you the most, and she is clenching her dress at her heart, and looks almost in tears.

Sil: It doesn’t bear thinking about. If I looked my age, I could no longer turn my Master on. No longer feel him inside me. Oh, you poor, poor, girl.

Grayfia: There must be something we can do. Some sort of magic.

There are murmurs of agreement from all around the table, all of the girls pulling together.

Le Fey: There is. There is a potion that I can make that will stop me from aging. But to make it, I need… er, well… I, um, I need a lot of (y/n)’s, er, seed.

Akeno: That’s not a problem. (y/n) has an endless supply, and there isn’t a girl here who wouldn’t love to help ‘collecting’ it.

Grayfia: I can do a spell that any of us can use, that will capture every last drop of (y/n)’s goodness, but where does it need to be, er, deposited?

Le Fey: I will have to prepare a special flask for it, that will keep it fresh until it is needed, and then as soon as I’m old enough that (y/n) wants me, I will make the potion, and I can stay that way forever.

Rias: We’ll all help. We can start collecting straight away. As long as (y/n) is okay with it.

All of the girls are nodding eagerly, and look your way, except for Koneko, who still looks like this is a serious problem.

(y/n): Obviously, I will donate as much as is required. You deserve to be immortal, just like everyone else. Don’t be in such a hurry to freeze your age though. You’re a beautiful young girl, and you will turn into a beautiful young woman. I wouldn’t want to miss that. You have plenty of years left before you need to think about stopping your aging.

Le Fey: Thank you. I will save it under my hat, and I won’t use it before you’re ready for me to.

Koneko: I see a problem in this.

Everyone looks at Koneko, all looking puzzled, except for Le Fey, who looks very concerned.

Koneko: Everyone here, is happy to agree right now, but who can say, that when (y/n), is about to cum inside you, they are going to be thinking about running a spell to collect his seed? Who is going to be happy that they don’t get to feel him shoot up inside them, filling them? Who is going to be okay, that when he is about to explode in their mouth, they don’t get to drink him down?

There are murmurs again, and now, everyone doesn’t look quite so sure.

Rias: Well, it is a sacrifice, but it’s for a worthy cause.

Koneko: You’ve already slept with (y/n), so that’s easy for you to say, but it’s not you that will be sleeping with him next. What about you Sona? Will you be happy, that when it’s your turn to sleep with (y/n), your special first time, is marred with having to worry about collecting his seed? Or you Ravel? You’re giving (y/n), an amazing blowjob, and he is about to fill you. Do you want to pull him out of your mouth at the last moment? To not feel your mouth coated with the fruits of your labor? To taste him for the first time?

Le Fey: I don’t want to be a trouble to anyone.

Koneko: I think that everyone should carry on as they where, appreciating their time with (y/n) to the fullest, and I should do the collecting for Le Fey. I am the only one who doesn’t yearn for (y/n)’s seed for themselves. I know everyone here would make the sacrifice for Le Fey, but with me, it is no sacrifice. I am the obvious choice.

Everyone starts talking at once, and you clear your throat and they stop talking and look at you.

(y/n): I agree with Koneko. When I have sex with anyone, it will just be about having sex with them. Koneko can do the collecting, any time she likes. She has been feeling left out, and this will give her a chance to feel like she is doing something for me, while also fulfilling Le Fey’s need.

There are a few grumbles, but you have spoken, and the girls accept your decision. While you finish your breakfast, Grayfia shows Koneko the spell she will need.

Koneko: I just need the flask then.

Looking rather sheepish, Le Fey removes her large pointed hat, revealing a crystal flask.

Le Fey: I, er, prepared one already. Just in case.

There is a little ripple of laughter, but Koneko, still looking serious, just gets up, goes to Le Fey, and takes the flask.

Koneko: I’ll give it back when it’s full.

Koneko goes back to her seat, and everyone starts eating again, when Tsubaki looks over at Le Fey.

Tsubaki: So I’m intrigued. There is a lot of power in (y/n)’s seed is there?

Le Fey: Yes. Great power.

Tsubaki: So is it only Witches that it affects, or would it be the same for everyone? What effect would it have on Humans say?

Le Fey: Well, without being transformed into the Potion of Life, they wouldn’t become immortal, but every time they consumed it, there would be a great restorative effect. Any woman that was to drink every day, would probably find that she was no longer aging, she was healing fast, she had more energy, that sort of thing. But as soon as she stopped, she would start aging again. Everything would go back to normal.

Sona: Don’t make that public knowledge. Every woman in the world will want to start sucking (y/n) off, every day.

Sil: They already do. Every woman that sees him wants him.

Tsubaki: Yeah, but it’s like, (y/n)’s member is the Fountain of Youth.

(y/n): Can we stop talking about my member please. I’m trying to eat my breakfast.

Koneko pushes her plate away, takes the flask Le Fey gave her, and walks over to you.

_Surely she doesn’t intend to start now?_

Koneko: You did say, anytime I like.

(y/n): During breakfast?

Koneko: You’re a busy man. Now seems like a good time to start.

Koneko squats down next to you, slides her hand between your legs, and rubs your bulge. You don’t stop her, and she unzips your fly, and slides her hand inside your pants.

Koneko: Just relax, and eat your breakfast, and leave it all to me.

Koneko has your manhood out of your pants, and is rubbing it, as it expands to full size. The table is too close to you, but Koneko simply pushes it away with one hand, as if it isn't any effort at all. Despite the weirdness of the situation, Koneko’s strong little hands are doing a good job, but all of the girls are just staring at you now. The head of your rod is poking out above the top of the table, and all of the girls are looking at it, like there is a new item on the breakfast menu, and they are all ravenous. You do your best to ignore what is going on, and empty your plate, but most of the girls have a hand under the table now, and all of the little moans coming from them, makes you a totally different sort of hungry. Koneko keeps working away at you, as jealous eyes look on, and the occasional loud moan comes from different places around the table. After a while, Koneko looks up at you, her cheeks slightly flushed.

Koneko: I’m sorry it’s taking so long. Maybe I was wrong to take the job. I don’t turn you on enough.

(y/n): Not at all Koneko. You’re doing a great job. The situation is a little weird, and I already came not that long ago…

The door opens, and two Maids walk in. One of them is Seren, the Maid that helped Prila kick the crap out of Issei, the other is a beautiful redhead, that you don’t know the name of. Both Maids stop in their tracks, when they see what is going on at your table.

_Embarrassing._

Seren: I, I’m sorry Master. We came to clear the table. We will come back later.

Koneko: No. I believe your Master is still hungry.

Seren leans in a whispers in the other Maid’s ear, and her eyes go big, and a big grin spreads across her face.

Seren: This is Kayleigh, my Lord. I hope she can take the edge off of your hunger. I will be back very shortly.

With that, Seren slips from the room, and Kayleigh rushes over to your table. She sweep the plates and cutlery in front of you away, and hops up onto the table, spreading her legs either side of you, and lying back. Her face is flushed, her lips are slightly parted, and you can see her breasts rising and falling rapidly. Her hips squirm a little, and you stare down at her tight slit, with just a tiny patch of red hair above it. Her lips are already glistening with her juices, and you slowly lean in and gently lick them.

Kayleigh: Oh, Master.

Kayleigh starts to moan, and you plant little kisses all around her groin, as you slide your hands slowly up her thighs. When your hands reach her pussy, you ease her lips apart, and her hips do a little thrust. All thought of the strangeness of the situation drifts away, and start to place little kisses all around Kayleigh’s swollen clit.

Kayleigh: Oh yes, Master.

You blow a stream of air at her clit, and she lets out a loud moan, and her hips start to gyrate. Koneko’s strong little fingers continue to pump away at your manhood, and your own hips do a thrust, as you start to get aggressive with Kayleigh’s clit. She continues to moan, and her hips start to do rapid little rhythmic thrusts, as your tongue moves down to her virgin hole, and you let the stream of her juices run into your mouth. You place the middle finger of your right hand against her opening, and gently tease it, as you kiss all around her pussy. She lets out another loud moan, and thrusts hard against your finger, forcing the tip inside her. She lets out a little scream, and gripping the edge of the table with both hands, she thrusts hard again, her butt leaving the table, and forcing your finger deeper inside her.

Kayleigh: AHHH, yes Master, thrust it deep Master, thrust it deep.

You slide your finger all of the way inside her, and she lets out another loud moan, then proceeds to do slow hard long thrusts, driving your finger deep again and again, to louder moans each time. You continue to kiss around her pussy, and slide your left hand up her body, and squeeze her left breast through her uniform. In your periphery, you see two more Maids turn up, but you are totally focused on Kayleigh right now, as she reaches her limit.

Kayleigh: AHHH, FUCK MASTER, YES, AHHH, AHHH, AHHHHHH.

Her thrusts return to gyratios, your finger still most of the way inside her, and you move your mouth down, and proceed to drink her juices as they poor out past it. She lets go of the table, and panting, and still letting out little moans, she starts to run her fingers through your hair.

Kayleigh: Oh, thank you, Master, thank you so much.

(y/n): Oh, it was my pleasure Kayleigh. Thank you.

You pull your finger from her, suck her juices from her hole, then suck your middle finger, savoring every last drop. She sucks in a long breath and relaxes, and you look up and see that Seren is back, and she brought Prila with her.

Seren: I’m sorry, my Lord, but I took the liberty of fetching Prila. She is so desperate to, er, be of service to you. Ever since you saved her from that scum Riser, during your meeting, she hasn’t been able to stop talking about you.

Prila is blushing furiously, and punches Seren in the shoulder, looking mad at her, but you can tell she is really grateful to Seren for fetching her. Kayleigh slides out of the way, and looking a little starstruck, Prila takes her place. Seren looks down at Koneko’s hands, rapidly working away at your rod, and lets out a sigh.

Seren: You owe me big time, if the Master finishes without needing me.

Prila squeezes Seren’s hand in thanks, then spreads her legs wide, and you can see her juices are already dripping from her tight, plump pussy. You know that every one of your servants would give their life for you, but it is written all over Prila’s face. You stare into her beautiful eyes, and you can see that this girl absolutely worships you. You slip her uniform off of her shoulders, and pull her top down, freeing her large firm breasts. She lets out a little cry, and you put a hand behind her back, and pull her forward, taking one erect nipple into your mouth. She moans, and runs her fingers through your hair. You can feel her heart beating like crazy, as you tease her nipple with your tongue. You take her other breast in your hands and squeeze it, then plant little kisses all around this nipple, before finally sucking on that one too. She moans louder and louder, her hips doing little thrusting movements, and her muscles tensing. You lay her down, then move your head down between her legs, and stare at her beautiful little clit, poking out between those plump lips. Prila is trembling, and as you run the tip of your tongue down one plump lip, her body bucks, and she cries out, as an orgasm takes her. You look up at her face, and she looks mortified that she didn’t even last long enough for you to taste her, but you just smile at her, then plunge your tongue down between her lips. She moans loudly, and thrusts her pussy into you, and you slide your tongue up, and tease her clit.

Prila: I’m sorry, Master. AHHH.

You use your thumbs to spread her plump outer lips, and you run your tongue all around inside her pussy, avoiding her clit and inner lips, while she continues to moan and thrust her hips. You feel her muscles tensing again, and you take her clit into your mouth, and slip a finger up inside her, and she screams to another orgasm.

Prila: AHHH. I’m so sorry, Master. AHHHHH. I’m trying, AHHHHH, to last longer. AHHHHH.

(y/n): You’re doing just perfect Prila.

You start to work your finger in and out, lightly brushing her g-spot, and her hips start to thrust harder than ever. Koneko, is gripping your manhood tight, and working away at speed, but what you really want to do is stand up between Prila’s fantastic legs, and thrust your rod all the way inside her.

Prila: Ahh, Master, I going to cum again, Ahh.

Prila’s muscles tense, and you work your finger in and out even faster.

Prila: Oh Master, Master, Master, MASTER.

You slip your finger out of her, and you move your head down just in time, as she screams, and squirts straight into your waiting mouth. Her body bucks, and she thrusts her pussy into you, pulling you in with her hands on your head. Her body judders again and again, and you continue to drink down her juices, teasing the opening to her little hole with your tongue, until she finally relaxes, and her body comes to rest. Koenko’s strong little hands are going wild on your member, and it is too much for you. You throw your head back, thrust your hips, and your seed comes blasting out of your rod, to be caught by Koneko’s spell, and stream into Le Fey’s flask. You pump again and again, and not a drop is wasted, as it all is diverted and contained. By the time you finish, and relax, there is already a sizable amount of the flask filled. You look over at Seren, and she looks crestfallen, but when she sees you looking at her, she attempts to smile.

(y/n): Sorry about that girls, I know that probably seemed a little weird…

Kayleigh: Oh no, Master.

Seren: We know your needs are hard to satiate, Master.

Kayleigh: And the needs of the Harem. If I may be so bold though, Master, what’s the jar for?

(y/n): That's actually why we we’re doing this. Le Fey needs my seed for a spell.

Prila sits up, and just stares at you, her face all flushed, and she looks totally euphoric, but Seren is still looking saddened, even though she is trying hard to hide it.

_I have to do something for Seren. She can’t miss out because of being considerate to Prila._

(y/n): When do you plan on going again, Koneko?

Koneko: I know you’re busy, so I will go again tonight when you go to bed, if that is okay with you.

Seren and Kayleigh are starting to clear the table, and Prila looks like she is still recovering, while the rest of your peerage are just staring at the flask. You’re not sure if it is because they wish they were the ones helping you fill it, or if they wish they could be emptying it.

(y/n): Seren, I would like you to come to my room tonight, to help Koneko.

Seren: Oh, thank you so much, Master.

Prila leans forward and kisses your cheek, then goes an even darker shade of red, and hops down off of the table.

Prila: Thank you, Master, for Seren. You really are amazing.

Then she rushes off to help the other two clearing dishes. You put your manhood away, and push your chair back.

(y/n): Okay girls, time to continue the search for my friends. We will use the ORC’s old school house as a base, and split up and search for clues.

You open a Magic Circle to the ORC, and one by one, your peerage all step in.


	71. Booty black hole

===== Sunday - Day 19 (part 3) =====

When you reach the ORC, you use two Pawn pieces to make Kuroka and Le Fey officially part of your peerage, then you split the girls up, to start the search again. Initially, you suggest that the girls split up as they did while looking for you, and Kuroka, Le Fey, and Sil, come with you, but Koneko insists that she joins your group, so you assign Kuroka to Rias. You are all about to set off, when the door opens, and Issei walks in. He looks worried that you might attack him, but he stands his ground.

(y/n): I hear that I owe you some thanks for your work, trying to find my friends?

Issei: Yeah. And for letting you know they were gone.

(y/n): Thanks.

Issei: Is that it?

(y/n): What do you expect? You think that all is forgiven, just because you did some good? That’s not how it works dude. 

Issei: I’m trying to change, man.

(y/n): Are you really? Or are you just doing some good, so that you can get what you want? It’s not really good if you are doing it for your own gain.

Issei: I won’t deny that I am helping because I want to get back in your castle, but I am trying to change too.

(y/n): So you’re not going to be a pervert anymore? Am I supposed to believe that?

Issei: I didn’t say that, man. I said I’m trying. I know I’m a perv. I can’t help it. Boobies are just too powerful, man. There is no escape from the pull of giant gazongas.

(y/n): Well, I guess you’re being honest at least.

Issei: If you let me back in your castle, I swear that I won’t touch your servants. It’s just so hard. You don't know what it’s like losing all of the girls to you.

Rias: We were never actually yours Issei.

Issei: Don’t rub it in.

(y/n): I know how hard it must be. I didn’t intend to ‘steal’ them, but they’re not the only girls in the world, dude. If you stopped being a pervert, you could even get yourself a real girlfriend. 

Issei: Not if I’m near you I couldn’t. You’re like a black hole for women, man.

Koneko: Yes, as soon as a girl sees you, they have crossed the event horizon. They are drawn in and forever in your orbit. But no girl would ever look at the perv anyway.

Issei: Rias did. Sort of.

(y/n): Rias is a Devil. They have a slightly more lenient view on depravity. You’re not going to be able to get a human… I’ve got it. Aika. Aika Kiryuu. She was made for you. She can’t be turned off by you being a pervert, she’s as big a perv as you are.

Issei suddenly looks hopeful, then sags as hope drains from him again.

Issei: She’s probably already in love with you. You’re a booty black hole, remember.

(y/n): I’m not sure you're right there, but it doesn’t matter anyway. I have absolutely no interest in Aika. She could throw herself at me, and I would still turn her away.

Issei: You’re right, man. I will go for Aika. Her boobs aren’t too small.

You shake your head in despair.

_Maybe she will fuck you senseless. Maybe that’s what it will take for you to realise there is more to girls than just boobies. There is more to girls than sex too, but to hold out hope you might realise they have a brain is asking way too much for now._

Issei: And the best thing is, she has loads of really pervy clothes. Naughty nurse, kinky maids, I’ll get to experience a different perv out, every day.

(y/n): There’s nothing wrong with a little perversion, dude, as long as you remember two things. Consent, and respect. Other than that, have as much fun as you like.

Issei: No man respects boobies more than me.

(y/n): Satan help us.

Issei: I’m off. I have to prepare myself for tomorrow. I'm gonna be squeezing some boobies.

You shake your head and sigh.

(y/n): Good luck, man, and try and treat more than just her boobies with respect.

Everyone watches Isse leave, then Rias looks over at you.

Rias: So are you really thinking about letting Issei back in your castle?

(y/n): If he reforms and stops being a perverted asshole, I guess I might.

Koneko: So that would be a ‘no’ then.

(y/n): Yeah, no chance at all.

\-----

You decide to take your party, and check out Hatsuko’s house for any clues. You know it has been searched already, but you’re at a bit of a loss as to where to start. When you get there, there is a police car outside her house. You ask Koneko to hang back, as she still has her cat like appearance, and she reluctantly agrees, and you go up to the door to knock. Just before you reach it, the door opens, and a policeman comes out. He looks at you and then the girls, his eyes lingering on Le Fey’s hat, then they linger on Sil for an entirely different reason, then he comes back to you, looking stearn once again.

Policeman: What are you kids doing here?

(y/n): We were looking for Hatsuko. We haven’t seen her for a while.

Policeman: And what’s your relationship to her?

(y/n): She’s a friend. Is she okay?

Policeman: Miss Nakamura is missing, and you kids would do best to stay away. Her house is a crime scene, and unless you want to become a suspect, I would keep clear if I were you.

With that, he pushes past you, and goes to his car.

(y/n): Crime scene? Does that mean something happened to her?

He doesn’t turn back, but a policewoman comes out of the house a few seconds later, and looks you up and down with an appraising eye.

Policewoman: There isn’t really any evidence as such, but there is a trace of chloroform, so we’re sure there was foul play. How well do you know Miss Nakamura? Should I be taking you down the police station, to ‘interrogate’ you?

She lightly brushes your arm as she says this, but Sil pulls you away, and gives her a filthy look.

Sil: He doesn’t know her that well.

Le Fey: No

The girls start to push you back to where Koneko is hidden, and the policewoman lets out a little sigh.

Policewoman: Miss Nakamura isn’t the only girl who has gone missing, so if you’re trying to find her, I would be careful. The people that took them could be very dangerous.

(y/n): People? You think it is more than one?

Policewoman: They were all pretty girls and women. If it was for some sort of sex ring, there there is always more than one. You just be careful, and look after those two girls with you too.

(y/n): I will, thanks.

You start off back to Koneko, and the policewoman shouts after you.

Officer Ito: If, er, you can think of anything that might help our investigation, just come down the station and ask for Officer Ito. I promise I will be gentle getting the information out of you. Okay? You make sure you ask for Officer Ito.

(y/n): I will.

You return to Koneko, who still looks aggravated for being left behind, and tell her everything that was said.

Koneko: That wasn’t much help then. The police don’t know anything.

(y/n): Oh, it was a lot of help. Whoever it was, they used chloroform. Well, that tells us that they were human. What self respecting Devil would use chloroform to subdue a Human?

Le Fey: Oh, how clever. That’s true, only a Human would need to use chloroform.

(y/n): Yeah, that narrows the search down to about seven billion people. Well, a hundred and twenty million ish, if we assume they are from Japan.

Koneko: Don’t beat yourself up. That does help us no end. If we assume it is to do with you, knowing that it isn’t a Devil or any of the other powers really is a big help. Now we just need to find a Human that would want to hurt you.

(y/n): I wish I could get my memory back. It could be someone I crossed in my previous life. Maybe I should have gone with the policewoman. Maybe she would have given me some more clues.

Sil: She just wanted to fuck you, Master.

Le Fey: Even I could tell that.

(y/n): That would be a small price to pay, if it helped us get my friends back.

Le Fey: (y/n)! You wouldn’t, would you?

(y/n): No. I mean, she is seriously sexy, but it wouldn’t be fair on her, and it wouldn’t be fair on my Harem. So no, I wouldn't do it really.

Koneko: You should.

(y/n): What?

Koneko: You should go to her. If it might help with finding your friends at all, then you should go. Your Harem will be totally fine. They all know that they must share you with anyone you want to sleep with. That’s the price for being with you, and everyone is happy to pay it. As for the police woman, she will be very happy if you sleep with her. It will be the best day of her life, and she will be happy to give you a little information, for sex she will never forget.

(y/n): The Harem might not mind, and Officer Ito, might not mind, but I will. It would be like I was a prostitute, selling my body for some information.

Sil: You want to fuck her, Master, I can tell.

(y/n): Yeah, well, like I said, she is very sexy, but I have a castle full of sexy girls.

Koneko: You’re not being a prostitute, if you have sex with her because you want to. If that happens to make her talk, then that is a bonus. Besides, are you too proud to have sex with a girl, if it means you can save your friends?

(y/n): Well, no. I mean, I guess she is really sexy, and I guess I will do whatever it takes if it helps find my friends.

Le Fey: I can’t believe you two. It’s like you want him to have sex with a strange girl.

Sil: I want what is best for my Master. And I want him to fuck every girl he wants to have sex with.

Koneko: I want what’s best for him too. I will do anything to make him happy, and at the moment, finding his friends comes before everything. Besides, none of his Harem objected to you joining. Are you going to object about the next girl he is interested in?

Le Fey: You're right. Both of you. You must go and have sex with her, (y/n).

(y/n): I wouldn’t call her ‘the next girl I’m interested in’...

Koneko turns you around, and pushes you in the direction of the police station.

Koneko: Go and rock her world. We will search Hatsuko’s house, incase the police missed anything. We’ll see you there when you finish.


	72. You didn’t lie

===== Sunday - Day 19 (part 4) =====

The young policewoman behind the desk, looks up when you enter the police station, and her eyes go wide. She subconsciously starts to mess with her beautiful long hair, and she gives you a very warm smile.

Policewoman: Can I help you sugar?

(y/n): Er, yeah, can I speak to Officer Ito, please?

Policewoman: Are you sure it isn’t something I can help with?

(y/n): Yeah, sorry, it has to be her.

The policewoman looks disappointed, but still smiles at you, and indicates some seats.

Policewoman: Okay, sugar. You go and sit there, and I’ll get Officer Ito for you.

You go and sit down and wait, wondering if this was the right thing to do, when a door to the side opens, and Officer Ito walks through, with a big smile on her face. She walks up to you, takes you by the hand, and leads you back into the station. She takes you down a corridor with numbered doors in it, and pushes you into room number four. As soon as you are inside, she turns and closes the door behind you.

Officer Ito: Now, you never told me your name?

(y/n): It’s (y/n).

She leads you over to a desk in the middle of the room, and sits you down in a chair, then hops up onto the desk, and sits with one leg either side of you. Her skirt is far too short to leave anything to the imagination, and you get a great view of her little white panties, that are tight into her pussy, totally conforming to its shape. There is already a small dark patch between her plump lips, and you just want to bury your head between her legs and start to kiss her. You drag your gaze away, and find that you are blushing a bit, and you suck in a breath and look anywhere except for at Officer Ito.

Officer Ito: So what made you decide to come down to the station?

You don’t really know what to say to this, but you hate lying, so you decide you will just tell her the truth, or at least, as much of the truth that you dare.

(y/n): Well, er, I was sort of hoping that you might be able to help me find my friend. You might have a clue, or some info that might help.

Officer Ito: So you didn’t want to have sex with me?

You can feel yourself going even redder, and you can’t help but take a little glance down between her legs, before you force your eyes up to her beautiful face.

(y/n): Well, er, you are very beautiful, and, er…

Officer Ito: So you thought, you would come down here and give me a good fuck, and I would tell you everything you wanted to know?

(y/n): No. Well, I mean, I guess…

Officer Ito: You though it might not hurt your chances?

You look down in shame, and start to get up.

(y/n): This was such a bad idea. I’m so sorry, I’ll just go.

Officer Ito lifts her leg, and places her foot on your shoulder, forcing you back down onto the chair.

Officer Ito: You didn’t lie.

(y/n): No, I er, I hate lies. I hate lying.

Officer Ito: I hate lies, and I hate liars. You may not believe this, but I can always tell if someone is lying, it’s like a knack. All police are quite good at telling if someone’s lying, but I can always tell. And I’ll let you into a secret. All men lie. Especially if they want something from you. Especially if they want to get into your panties. But you didn’t lie. Despite how telling the truth, really didn’t help your cause. I respect that.

You give her a little smile, but you still look guilty, and you are still blushing as much as ever.

(y/n): Well, I still feel like a total dick, but yes, I won’t lie to you.

Officer Ito: So you don’t ever lie? You will always tell me the truth about everything?

You look down again.

_Shit, this is one truth she really won’t want to hear._

(y/n): I can’t say that I will never lie to you, because, well, that would be a lie.

Officer Ito: That really was the only honest answer. I like you (y/n). So, do you have a girlfriend?

_Ouch, killer question after killer question._

(y/n): No. I er, I have a few.

Officer Ito leans back, a shocked expression on her face, and you go to get up again, only for her foot to push you back down once more.

Officer Ito: Wow.

(y/n): I know. It’s not something I’m proud of…

Officer Ito: I know. That’s what shocked me the most. You could have stopped at ‘no’, and since you weren't technically lying, I may have believed you, and I know you know that, but you chose to tell me the truth anyway. You really are trying to be honest. And… you tell me you have multiple girlfriends. It’s not the first time a guy has told me he has more than one girlfriend, but every other time, he has been bragging when he said it. Something to be proud of. But you really didn’t want to say it. You really are ashamed of it.

(y/n): It’s… complicated.

Officer Ito: Oh, I bet it is. Do they know about each other?

(y/n): Oh yes, they all know about each other.

She looks a little flustered for a second, then she looks you in the eye, and places her hands on her thighs.

Officer Ito: I’ll let you know I’m very professional, and I would never do this sort of thing, but it’s just that there’s something about you, (y/n). So, if I told you that I wasn’t going to give you any information, would you still want to sleep with me?

You slowly look up along her long, sexy leg, towards that tight little pair of white panties, and suck in a deep breath. The little dark spot has grown, as has your desire to start kissing it.

(y/n): Yes. You’re seriously sexy.

Officer Ito: So were you just planning on adding me to your little Harem?

(y/n): Oh, no. No, not at all.

Officer Ito: So am I not good enough for your Harem. I only warrant a one night stand?

(y/n): No, no. It’s not like that, Officer Ito. Sort of the opposite, in fact. I thought you might be interested in a one night stand. I thought that there was no chance you would be interested in being in a Harem. You really don’t seem like the sort of girl who would put up with that sort of crap. I really don’t understand how any of them put up with it to be honest. I think every girl deserves one man to be loyal to just them.

She slides her hands into your hair, and pulls your head between her legs, and you start to kiss the front of her little panties.

Officer Ito: Ahh, Call me Yua. Ahh, I’ll tell you everything you want to know, ahh.

You kiss lightly at first, but soon you are forcing your lips into her panties, and you can feel them getting damper by the second. Yua leans back on one elbow, still pushing your head into her with her other hand, but your manhood is responding in full force, and your pants are rapidly becoming too tight. Yua, sensing your discomfort, pushes your head back, and quickly starts to work on your fly. She seems almost frantic trying to release your manhood, and when she manages to free it, and it springs proudly to attention before her, she lets out a little squeal of delight.

Yua: Oh, my.

She takes hold of your rod and starts to rub it up and down, but you push her back down onto the desk, and bury your head between her legs again.

Yua: Ahh, (y/n).

You force her legs wide, and yank her panties to the side, and as you look up at her swollen clit, you can see there is a little gold ring in it. You tease her hole, then slowly work up to her clit, and gently flick the ring around, and she lets out a soft moan.

Yua: Ahh, that’s it (y/n).

You slowly start to become slightly more aggressive with it, and she starts to gyrate her hips, her juices flowing freely now. You move your tongue back down, and plunge it up inside her, and her body spasms, and she thrusts her hips, forcing your tongue deep, and lets out a loud moan. She pushes your head away from her again, a large smile on her face, then she reaches down and starts to rub your pulsing manhood.

Yua: I can see why you have more than one satisfied girlfriend.

Her breath is coming fast as she eagerly rubs your manhood up and down, her hips still making little thrusting motions. Her fingers are strong, and she slowly rubs the entire length of your rod, leaning forward to go all the way to your balls, then back up to run her hand around your head.

Yua: I have a lot of practice polishing rods, but not in the way you might think.

She pulls her baton off of her belt, and lays it on the desk, then puts her second hand to work on your manhood, as she starts to speed up.

Yua: I don’t bother with men. My baton is a better fuck than most men. Always hard, always ready. It’s bigger than most men, it never cums before I do, it never lets me down, and it never lies to me.

She is going faster and faster on your rod, and you just want to push her back and fuck her like crazy now.

Yua: And now, I have finally found a baton that I want to polish even more than mine.

You push her back, spread her legs, and drive your length deep inside her. She lets out a loud cry, and you proceed to slowly drive in and out, while flicking her clit ring with your right hand. She is soon forcing her pussy into you, matching your strokes, and gripping the edge of the desk for leverage. Her moaning is getting louder, and her head is back, her eyes are closed, and her face is the picture of ecstasy. You undo the buttons to her top, revealing a tiny white bra, that barely manages to contain her large breasts, and you slide your hands in and free them. Her large nipples are erect and begging to be sucked, but you just squeeze both breasts and continue to drive your rod in and out of her. A tremor runs through her body, her pussy grips your length tight, and she puts her head up and looks at you, her eyes wide.

Yua: Oh, fuck yeah.

She starts thrusting herself into you as fast as she can, but you pull out of her, put your head between her legs, slide your tongue into her, and lap up her juices. You then take her legs, put them together, straight up in the air, and pull her panties up to her knees.

Yua: Fuck me hard, (y/n).

You thrust your rod between her lips, driving it deep into her, wrap your arms around her legs, and start to fuck her hard and fast. Her eyes go wide again, in disbelief this time, but soon her head is back her mouth is open, and her eyes are closed.

Yua: OH GOD.

The desk is screaming like it isn’t going to take much more of this, but you just ignore it, and pound in and out of her faster and harder with every thrust. Soon Yua is screaming even louder than the desk, then her back arches, and she squirts, her warm juices spraying all over your balls, and your open pants.

Yua: (y/n)! AHH, AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHHH.

Yua relaxes, and you pull her panties the rest of the way off, kiss her ankle, then spread her legs wide, and plunge your tongue inside her once more. She runs her fingers through your hair, and looks down at you, panting, and a look of total bliss on her face.

Yua: My God, (y/n). No wonder you have a Harem. Fuck.

You slide your tongue from her hole, and suck her clit ring into your mouth, but she pushes your head back, and starts to get up, a big grin on her face. She pushes your chair back, wraps both hands around your shaft, and starts to pump you up and down at speed. She leans in and kisses you passionately, then out of breath, she kneels down in front of you. She licks her lips, then opens her mouth, and slowly moves down on you, sliding your head into her mouth and sucking. She is moving her head all around, and using her tongue to great effect, and it isn’t going to be long before you fill her. She is moaning almost as much as when you were fucking her, and you can’t help but let out a moan yourself. You run your fingers through her hair, and you let out another moan, and she speeds up, pushing you to the edge.

(y/n): Yua.

You flood her mouth with your seed, and still moaning, she gobbles it down, and continues to pump with her hands. You flood her mouth again and again, and she drinks you down, still working away, desperate to get every last drop from you.

(y/n): Fuck, Yua, you’re amazing.

Tenderly stroking her hair, you look down at her, suck in a deep breath, then smile at her.

Yua: Oh, God, I could just do that over and over again.

She stands up, sits sideways on your lap, and puts her arms around your neck. She still seems out of breath, but she gives you a peck on the lips, then rests her head on your shoulder.

Yua: Maybe next time, we can spice it up a bit, and use my cuffs.

(y/n): No!

She looks up at you with a crooked little smile, then nuzzles into your neck.

Yua: Someone’s a little paranoid about being locked up.

(Y/n): No. Let’s just say I have been locked up enough recently.

She looks at you again, gives you another peck on the lips, then moves in and whispers in your ear.

Yua: Who says that it’s you that will be locked up.

Then she nibbles your earlobe, stands up, and puts your manhood away, very carefully sealing you back inside your pants.

Yua: Hate to have to do that, but someone might come in.

(y/n): It’s a bit late to worry about that now, isn’t it? What if someone had come in five minutes ago.

Yua: I thought it was worth the risk.

She sits back down in front of you, her legs parted enough that you still get a great view of her pussy, complete with its swollen clit and piercing. She slowly puts her breasts back inside her bra, then does her top up, and you can’t help feeling a loss.

Yua: So I guess the payment is due? Now that you have serviced me, you want your information?

(y/n): There is no fee. I enjoyed every second of it. You’re a special girl, and I am very jealous of that baton of yours, if it gets to do that regularly.

She goes a little red, then lovingly pats her baton as it lies on the desk near her.

Yua: It will never be quite the same ever again though.

(y/n): So you were serious about that?

She looks at you and grins, then picks up her baton and reattaches it to her belt.

Yua: Oh yes. I’m serious that it doesn’t let me down like men do. Don’t worry, I clean it very well. And, when I have to use it on some thug, it gives me extra confidence, thinking ‘you don’t know where this has been’. I would much rather use your baton regularly though.

She picks up her hat, that had fallen off while you were fucking her, and puts it back on, trying to make herself look presentable, then she looks at you and sighs.

Yua: There is a local gang that we suspect for the kidnappings. We are going to raid them, but I am not party to the timing. If you give me your number, I will contact you as soon as I know anything.

(y/n): I lost my cell phone. Can you call Kuoh Academy if you find anything out, and someone from there will contact me, and I’ll get back to you.

Yua: Two more of the missing girls are from Kuoh Academy, along with a young teacher from there.

(y/n): I, er, I know. I know then too. They are also my friends. That’s why I’m trying to find them. I care about them a lot.

Yua: It’s good for you, that I can tell if people are lying, because you should just have jumped to the top of the suspect list.

(y/n): Yeah, that’s sort of why I didn’t say anything before now.

Yua pulls her pocket book out, writes down her number, pulls out the page, and hands it to you.

Yua: So that you can call me, if I leave a message at your school. And, er, well, you can also call me any time you get bored of your multiple girlfriends and want to have some fun.

You rest your hand on her knee and smile at her.

(y/n): Thank you Yua. I really appreciate the help. My girlfriends keep me rather busy, but I can’t pretend that the offer isn’t tempting.

Just then, the door to interrogation room opens, and you quickly pull your hand back form Yua’s knee. The Male officer from before, that you assume is Yua’s partner, looks in, sees you sitting in front of Yua, and frowns.

Policeman: What are you in here with the kid for Yua?

Yua quickly grabs up her damp panties from beside her, and balls them up, then turns to look at the newcomer.

He came in to see if he could help us with the investigation…

Policeman: Oh, I bet he did.

He looks at you as if he is disgusted at you, but also a little jealous.

Policeman: Horny little teenager, just wanted to get to stare at the sexy policewoman I bet. And I bet he never gave you anything useful either, did he?

Yua: No. You’re spot on. He is a horny teenager, and he spent more time looking at my legs than he did talking. He was just about to leave, in fact.

She stands up, and you follow suit, but you are very conscious of the fact that your jeans are still damp from where Yua squirted on you. She turns around to face her partner, but as her hand passes you, she slips her balled up panties into your pocket. She walks over to her partner, blocking you from his sight as she goes.

Yua: He can let himself out. We need to get on and find these girls.

As she walks away from you, you can’t help but stare at her tight ass, all the more sexy since you know there are no panties under that short skirt, as they are in your pocket.

(y/n): Sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Officer Ito.

When she reaches him, Yua pushes the policeman through the door, then she turns to you and blows you a secret kiss, before following him out into the corridor. You quickly cast a spell to clean your pants, then you make your way out of the station, and go and join up with the girls.


	73. You surprised me

===== Sunday - Day 19 (part 5) =====

Sil: You had sex with her, Master. Was she able to satisfy you?

(y/n): Very much Sil, but unfortunately the police are barking up the wrong tree. They think it's a local gang, but that seems very unlikely, when they're all girls I know. It is possible that many more girls are also gone, but I would have thought we would have heard about it, if there had been a lot of girls.

Le Fey: So is she going to join your Harem too, now?

(y/n): I’m not sure she would want to…

Sil,Koneko,Le Fey: Yes she would.

(y/n): You don’t know that.

Sil,Koneko,Le Fey: Yes we do.

You sigh and shake your head, there really is no point in arguing with the girls. You glance around Hatsuko’s house, in the futile hope that something might jump out at you.

(y/n): I assume that you didn’t manage to find anything?

Koneko: No. I even used Magic, but even that didn’t turn up much. It looks like it was one person, and they climbed in through an open window, drugged Hatsuko in her bed, then dragged her into this room. There is no sign of her being dragged back out though, or any sort of struggle. There are a few drops of blood on this chair, so maybe the intruder had a knife, and Hatsuko left under her own steam, after being ‘persuaded’.

(y/n): If I know Hatsuko at all, I suspect she would have put up a struggle, if she thought there was any way she could have prevailed, so you may be right about the knife. At least she was taken alive. If they were just going to kill her, I would think they would have just done it, although, I guess, no body, no evidence. We need to check the other girls houses, and see what we can find out there.

\-----

You go and check around Murayama’s house, but even using Magic, you can find nothing there at all. After an extensive search, you decide to go to Miss Akiyama’s house. Miss Akiyama only has a small apartment, that she keeps spotlessly tidy. There is a side window, that has been broken, and again, it looks like only one kidnapper. The apartment is quite basic, except for Miss Akiyama’s bedroom, which is an ‘interesting’ room. She has a very large water bed, with black silk sheets, and mirrors all over the ceiling, and her closet is totally filled with sex toys. She has all manner of apparatus, as well as, leather and rubber clothing, some of which is crotchless. There are several whips, chains, and other s&m get up, but most items don’t actually look like they have ever been used. There is a trace of chloroform on her black silk pillows, so again, it looks like she was drugged while asleep, and there is evidence of her being dragged into a room with a chair. Close inspection reveals quite a few little spots of blood around the chair, but not enough to scare you. It seems like the kidnapper might have enjoyed inflicting pain on Miss Akiyama, and you shudder at the thought. You really hope that Miss Akiyama didn’t also enjoy it. By the time you have finished with Miss Akiyama’s house, it is too late to go to Katase’s house. You really don’t want to upset her mother, anymore than she already is, and you think you will go there and talk to her tomorrow instead. Disappointed with your lack of progress, you decide to send the girls back to the castle, and just wander the streets for a bit, in a futile attempt to find anything that might jog your memory, even if it is just finding somewhere your manic run might have taken you. After two hours, you, as expected, turn up nothing, and you give in, and open a portal back to your room. When you arrive in your room, it is dark, but you can see a figure in your bed, that you assume is Koneko. You take off your clothes, and slip in next to her, and she turns and faces you, and strokes your arm.

(y/n): Hi.

Koneko: Hi. Are you okay?

(y/n): Yeah, as good as can be expected, Koneko. I’m just worried about the girls, and frustrated about our lack of progress.

Koneko leans in and gives you a tender kiss on the lips, then rests her head down on your chest. She runs her hand down your body, stopping on your abs.

Koneko: We don’t have to do this now, if you don’t want to. I know you said anytime I like, and I said tonight, but…

(y/n): It’s okay. You might not find it is easy to, er, get me up for it, because I really don’t feel in the mood, but as you said, there is no time like the present. So it’s up to you. If you want to try, then that’s fine, but if you just want to sleep here with me, I’m okay with that too.

Koneko: I will try. It might even help you to relax.

You smile at Koneko, run your fingers through her hair, up to one of her cat ears, and kiss her on the forehead. She sighs contentedly, and rubs her face into your chest, then slowly lowers her hand down, and gently strokes your manhood. As you told Koneko, you aren’t in the mood, and your rod doesn’t react to her touch, but then she starts to slowly kiss down over your chest and abdomen, and to your surprise, you are soon fully ready. Koneko continues to kiss lower, until she is kissing the base of your rod, then inch by inch, she kisses up it, all the way to the tip. She starts to slowly and gently rub you up and down, all the while, placing little kisses over your head. After a while, she starts to lick all around your head, and you look at her cute ass, and tight little pussy, sticking out from between her slightly parted legs, and you find that you really want to move in and start kissing it.

_Can’t do it. I will not do anything sexual to Koneko until she is in heat and asking for it. No matter how much I want to kiss her pussy, I have to remember that she is doing this because she’s ‘not’ turned on by me. It’s scary how quickly she took me from ‘not in the mood’ to ‘fuck I want to eat your pussy’ though._

Normally, you are not turned on by a girl, if you think she isn’t enjoying it too, but there is something so pure with Koneko’s love, that you can’t help but be moved by it. Just then there is a quiet tap at the door, and it opens to reveal Seren, with an apprehensive look on her face. She sees the sheet moving around, and her face drops.

Seren: I hope I’m not too late, Master? I had to finish my chores.

Koneko immediately sits up on her knees, the sheet dropping away, and looks over at Seren. Seren’s mouth drops open, as she sees your manhood standing tall, then Koneko motions for her to come over to the bed, and her face lights up. She hurries over, and stands there, almost trembling. Koneko leans over, grasps the bottom of her uniform, and yanks it off over her head, then tosses it to one side. Without saying a word, Koneko moved back to your manhood, and starts her gentle caressing of it again. This time she is rubbing up and down with one hand, the other she slides under your balls, ans starts gently stroking and squeezing them. Seren just stands there, naked, not sure what to do. After a few seconds Koneko stops again, and looks up at Seren, her tail whipping a bit, but this just draws your attention back to her tight little pussy.

Koneko: He needs to eat you.

_You’re right Koneko, I do need to eat her, but not for the reason that you believe. You think I need to eat her, because ‘I’m not in the mood’ and I need extra stimulus, but actually, I need to eat her, because you have made me seriously hungry for pussy._

Seren hurries around to the other side of the bed, and climbs up, and Koneko gets back to work on your length. Seren gets up on her knees, and straddles your chest, then looks down at you looking for your approval. You smile at her, then slowly run the backs of your hands up the inside of her thighs. At first she jumps when you touch her, but then as you move closer to her groin, her buttocks clenched, and her hips thrust. You reach her groin, and you slowly run your finger tips around her pussy, touching her outer lips, but avoiding her slit. Your other hand you slowly run up her body, stroking the side of her breast, then running just one finger over the curve of her breast, down to her hard nipple, then circling it. She lets out a moan, and her hips thrust again, and you ease one finger between her outer lips, down to her inner lips, and then rub them. She lets out a loud moan, and her eyes close, and you lightly pinch her nipple. You move up to her clit, and start wiggling it with two fingers, and she puts her hands in her hair, puts her head back, and starts to thrust her hips repeatedly. You squeeze her breast, and wiggle her clit harder and faster, and you can see a little glistening stream running down her leg.

Seren: Ahh, my Lord, AHH.

Her hips thrust hard, then she sucks in a breath, and her hips start to gyrate. She opens her eyes and looks down at you, biting her bottom lip. You move both hands around to her buttocks, and squeeze them, then her eyes go wide, as you start to pull her pussy towards you. She is already moaning again, and doing fast little thrusts, as you pull her all the way in until she is sitting on your face. Still squeezing her buttocks, and pulling her into you, you start to work on her clit with your tongue. Her squirming is grinding her pussy into your chin, and you feel her warm juices running down your neck. Her movement is becoming uncontrollable, and her moaning getting louder and louder, then all of her muscles tense, and you move your mouth down and suck her inner lips into your mouth.

Seren: OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, AHH, MASTER, AHHHHHH, AHHHHHH.

Her body bucks, as an orgasm consumes her, and as you drink down her juices, her orgasm combined with Koneko’s attention to your manhood, is too much for you, and your hips thrust as you explode. You hear a little squeal from Koneko, then you see a stream of your seed, arc over all of you, and stream into Le Fey’s flask. You can see Seren’s chest pounding, and she is panting wildly, but she looks totally contented as you pump again and again, sending stream after stream, into the flask. Finally, when you finish cumming, Seren slips off of you to the side, and kneels, with her hands rested on her thighs.

Seren: Oh, thank you, Master. Thank you, thank you, thank you.

(y/n): It was my pleasure Seren.

Koneko is slowly turning to face you, and when she does, you can see that you sprayed her face. There is some of your seed on her cheek, and some running over her lip and onto her chin.

Koneko: You surprised me.

Koneko runs her tongue over her lower lip, taking your seed into her mouth, and swallows, looking a little guilty.

Seren: Oh, Miss Koneko, er… may I?

Koneko seems to think long and hard about this, then she gives Seren a little nod. Seren looks like she can’t quite believe her luck, then he leans in and slowly and delicately, licks your seed from Koneko’s cheek and chin. Koneko’s cheeks are flushed, but for some reason, this is turning you on, because your semi hard manhood is starting to respond. When Koneko’s face is totally clean, Seren jumps down off the bed, and rushes over to her clothes. She looks totally over the moon, and she grabs up her uniform, and turns back to you and does a little curtsey.

Seren: Thank you, my Lord. Thank you, Miss Koneko.

With that she runs from the room, leaving you alone with Koneko. Koneko lies down next to you, her leg between yours, and an arm over you, with her head on your chest, then she looks up at you with a sly grin.

Koneko: I thought you weren’t up for it?

It’s your turn to go a little red, but you smile back and ruffle Koneko’s hair, and rub behind her ear.

(y/n): I wasn’t. I was as surprised as you.

A little shiver runs through Koneko as you scratch behind her ear, and she thrusts her hips into your leg, and buries her face in your chest.

Koneko: You must, er, really like Seren.

(y/n): I do really like Seren, she’s a very nice girl, but that isn’t why I was caught by surprise.

Koneko looks up at you, her face still half buried, and gives you a questioning look. You lightly brush her cheek with the back of you hand and smile at her.

(y/n): I’m a little ashamed to say, but, er, I found you a lot more, er, arousing, than I should.

Koneko: Why ashamed? I like that I arouse you.

(y/n): Well, I try and not see you in a sexual way. Not until you are really ready.

Koneko: We can do it. If you want?

(y/n): No Koneko. I very much want, but it’s not going to happen. I want our first time together to be special, and it can’t be special if you don’t want it as much as I do.

Koneko stretches up and plants a passionate kiss on your lips, then buries her face in your chest again. Her hand slowly snakes down over your abs, and she starts to rub your manhood once more. Your rod responds immediately this time, and you stroke the back of Koneko’s head, as she strokes up and down your length.

(y/n): You were right when you said it might relax me. I’m still worried about my friends, but I will be able to sleep at least.

Koneko: I’m happy.

(y/n): It may take a while for you to finish this time. I just came, and I’m going to really try and not see you erotically.

Koneko: That’s okay. You go to sleep. I will continue for as long as it takes.

You lean in and kiss the top of Koneko’s head, and she maintains her steady slow gently stroking, from the base of your rod, all the way to the tip and back. Despite Koneko’s stimulation, you find that you really are relaxed, and you slowly drop off to sleep.


	74. That’s what your fingers are for

===== Monday - Day 20 (part 1) =====

You find your friends locked up, and you rescue them. Instead of escaping, they all attack you, and rip off all of your clothes. Miss Akiyama sits on your face, and you rub Katase’s clit with one hand and Hatsuko’s with the other. Murayama enthusiastically sucks the head of your rod, while Mrs Saito runs her hands up and down it.

_I’ve rescued them? Murayama and her mother making love to me at the same time? No, that’s just too weird. No way that could be real, I must be dreaming. My friends are still missing. Fuck, I am about to cum though. Must be Maz._

You slowly open your eyes, and you look down the bed. There is no sheet on you, and it is Koneko that is sucking on your manhood, not Maz. Maz is there beside you, rubbing your rod up and down, and as she notices you wake up, she looks up at you and gives her a magnificent smile.

Maz: Good morning, Master.

(y/n): Ahh, morning, Maz.

You are about to fill Koneko’s mouth, and she doesn’t appear to be moving, then you realise that Koneko is still asleep. 

_Shit Koneko, wake up. How are you sucking on me in your sleep? Did you fall asleep collecting my seed?_

You reach over and gently shake Koneko’s shoulder, holding off cumming as long as you can.

(y/n): Ahh, Koneko. Wake up. I’m going to cum. Ahh.

Koneko opens her eyes, slowly pulls off of you, looks up at you, and smiles. You smile back, but when she realises that you are about to cum, she lowers her head back down, and takes you in again, sucking harder than she was before.

(y/n): AHH, Koneko.

\----- Koneko POV -----

Koneko is sucking on a super size lollipop, and really enjoying herself.

_Mmmm, this is the biggest lollipop ever._

(y/n): Ahh, Koneko. Wake up. I’m going to cum. Ahh.

_(y/n). It’s not a lolly, it’s (y/n)'s manhood._

Koneko’s shoulder is being shaken, and she drags herself from sleep, and looks up at (y/n). Koneko smiles at him, and he smiles back, then she looks down at his manhood, where Maz is working away at it. (y/n) is about to blow, and Koneko is going to make it as awesome as she can.

_Mmmm, lolly._

Koneko moves in and starts sucking (y/n)’s rod hard, as his hips thrust, and Maz speeds up her movements.

(y/n): AHH, Koneko.

(y/n) thrusts hard, and a warm jet of his seed fills Koneko’s mouth. She swallows, and (y/n) pumps again, Maz still rubbing him at speed. Koneko drinks him all down, then Maz slowly works (y/n)’s rod up and down, milking out the very last drop. Koneko continues to suck, until Maz finishes, then she pulls back, and lightly kisses the tip of (y/n)’s rod. Koneko contentedly, snuggles into (y/n)’s chest, and Maz stands up, gives first (y/n) a smile, then Koneko, then she leaves without saying a word.

_He called my name. In his throws of ecstasy, he was thinking of me._

(y/n): What about filling the flask, Koneko? Not that I’m complaining, that was amazing.

Koneko goes a little red in the cheeks, then looks over at the flask, and points. (y/n) looks that way, and sees that the flask is already so full that the stopper is hardly able to fit. He looks back at Koneko with a questioning look on his face, and Koneko gives him a little shrug.

(y/n): How come you fell asleep while collecting, if the flask was already full?

Koneko: I didn’t. I collected three more times, late into the night, then I went to sleep hugging you, with my head on your chest. I must have started the sucking in my sleep.

Koneko looks at (y/n) a little sheepishly, but he smiles at her, and ruffles her hair, and she feels all warm inside. He loves her, and the world couldn’t be better. Just then, there is a loud banging on the door, and her sister starts calling through it.

Kuroka: Let me in, lover. I need you. I’ve been trying to be good and stay away, but I need you so badly.

Koneko looks up at (y/n), her tranquility shattered.

_Don’t let her in. Don’t let her in. Don’t let her in._

(y/n) must see the panic on her face, because he gives her a reassuring smile, and rests his hand on her shoulder.

(y/n): Don’t worry, I’m not going to let her in.

(y/n) goes to shout something towards the door, but Koneko puts her fingers over his mouth and stops him. He looks at her questioningly, but she scrambles out of the bed, and naked, she marches over to the door. She swings it open, and confronts a shocked Kuroka, who has a hand up, about to knock again, but now just stands there stunned.

Koneko: I’m in here with him, he doesn’t want you to come in.

Kuroka: But you’re not even in heat.

Koneko: I didn’t say he was fucking me. He’s too much of a gentleman for that. But he loves me.

Kuroka: Please. You’ve never been in heat. You don’t know what it’s like. I’m desperate. I need him inside me.

Koneko: No.

It’s almost like Kuroka has been struck, and she looks at Koneko as if she has been physically hurt.

Kuroka: You don’t understand. He put me in heat. I must have him inside me again.

Koneko: That was your fault.

Kuroka: I’m desperate.

Koneko: That’s what your fingers are for.

Kuroka looks furious, but she bites it down, and breathing hard, her eyes steely, she speaks again.

Kuroka: You’re lucky you’re my sister. If you weren’t, I would kill you for getting between me and my man.

Koneko: Lucky? You left me. And he is not ‘your man’.

Kuroka tries to step into the room, finds she can’t cross the threshold, and looks around puzzled. She tries and fails again, and Koneko barks out a dry laugh.

Koneko: You can only come in, if (y/n) wants you in. Now, do what you do best, and leave.

Koneko closes the door, and walks back to (y/n).

\----- (y/n) POV -----

Koneko climbs back into bed with you and puts her arms around you once more, her head on your chest.

(y/n): Ouch.

Koneko looks up at you, concerned.

Koneko: Do you think I was too harsh?

(y/n): Oh, no. I more than anyone know that just because someone is your sibling, doesn’t mean you have to give them the time of day. I don’t think your sister is as much a psycho as my brother though. But...

Koneko: You want me to try and get on with her? I will try, if you want me to.

(y/n): No. I have no right to ask you to try and get on with her. What has happened between you is your business, and however you decide to handle it, I will support you one hundred percent. It’s just…

Koneko: What?

(y/n): When you said ‘you left me’, I was watching Kuroka’s face, and well… She didn’t look mad, she looked… sad.

Koneko: You think she regrets leaving me.

(y/n): That’s the thing. She didn’t look like she regrets what she did, just how it has made you see her. I think she really loves you.

Koneko: Why did she leave me then?

(y/n): I really don’t know, Koneko. Like I say, I will support you whatever you decide to do. It’s just, I really love you Koneko, and I want you to be happy, and… Well, I just know that I wish my brother was a little less psycho. I wish, well, it would be really cool to have a big brother that wanted to be in my life.

Koneko: He does want you in his life.

(y/n): Well, yeah, blood is thicker than water and all that. But he wants me to join his psycho gang. That’s never going to happen.

You sigh heavily, and stroke Koneko’s cheek.

(y/n): I just want you to be happy.

Koneko: I am happy. I’m very happy here with you.

(y/n): I’m very happy here with you too, Koneko, but happiness isn’t a binary thing. I think you could be even happier with a loving sister in your life. I don’t think Kuroka is the only one that is saddened by the situation.

Koneko looks at you, and a tear rolls down her cheek, and you feel terrible.

(y/n): I’m sorry Koneko. It’s none of my business. I shouldn’t have said anything. I won’t speak of it again.

Koneko: No. You’re right. I know you only said something because you love me. If you think I should talk to her I will.

(y/n): I just know that I would want to know why the frick she left me, before totally writing her off.

Koneko: I will talk to her... when I’m ready. Probably not while she is in heat though. All she can think about right now, is having you inside her.

You put your arm around Koneko and squeeze her, then lean down and kiss her on the head.

(y/n): You take as long as you need.

Koneko: You really think she loves me?

(y/n): I’m certain of it.

Koneko crawls up your body, and gives you a tender kiss on the lips.

Koneko: Thank you, (y/n).

(y/n): You’re welcome, Koneko. Now, before we get back to the search, would you like to join me in a shower?

\----- Issei POV - Kuoh Academy -----

Issei is in school early, hoping to get Aika alone, so that he can ask her out.

_She is going to be so happy that I want to go out with her. I’m going to get to feel some titties._

A few girls from Issei’s class go by, and Issei starts to worry that he is not going to be able to get to talk with her, but then Aika turns up, and he rushes over to have a quick chat before she comes into the class. He takes her arm, and leads her a little way down the corridor, and she just looks at him with a puzzled expression.

Issei: I need to talk to you in private.

Aika looks like she might just say no, then she takes Issei’s hand and leads him off. She heads for the boy’s toilets, and after quickly looking around, she pushes Issei inside, and leads him to a cubical. She locks them in, then turns to Issei with a sly grin on her face.

Aika: Private enough for you?

Now that he is alone with her, Issei isn’t really sure what to say, and being in the boy’s toilets isn’t helping.

Issei: I, er, well, er…

Aika: Let me guess. You find me ravishingly gorgeous, and you’ve always been desperate to plough my garden, but you’ve never been brave enough to ask?

Issei: What?

Aika laughs, and grabs Issei’s junk, eliciting a little shriek.

Aika: Shh, you don’t want anyone to come, do you?

Issei: N-n-no.

Aika laughs again, and although she still has Issei’s junk, she is being gentle, and Issei is getting incredibly turned on.

_Should I grab her boobies? She has by dick, it’s only fair._

Aika: Or is ploughing my garden too much, and you just want to squeeze my melons?

Aika lets go of Issei’s junk, and grabs her breasts. She squeezes them, directing them towards Issei. Issei can’t do anything but stare at them, his mouth open. Aika laughs once more, then she lets go of her breasts, puts her hands on her hips, and stares at Issei with a stern expression.

Aika: Now, let me really guess. Rias and the rest of the ORC are all over (y/n), and now you are all alone, and you thought I might be willing to be your backup? Your plan ‘b’?

Issei: Well, sort of. It was (y/n)’s idea.

The stern expression leaves Aika’s face, and she looks a little surprised.

Aika: It was?

Issei: Yeah. I bet your only interested in him too, just like everyone else.

Issei’s heart drops, and he goes to push past Aika, but she grabs his junk once more.

Aika: Well, he is a bit of a studmuffin, but I don’t like to tie myself down. Just because my panties are dripping wet within seconds of seeing him, doesn’t mean I’m not interested in letting someone else ease my cravings.

Issei: Huh?

Aika: So why did (y/n) suggest me?

Issei: He said that you were made for me. He said that you’re as big a perv as me, and me being a perv wouldn’t turn you off.

Aika: I’m insulted.

Issei: You are a perv. Everyone knows it.

Aika: That’s not what I’m insulted about. I mean, he’s right, being a perv doesn’t put me off you. I think it’s your best point. It’s a shame (y/n) isn’t more of a pervert. Then I would really want him. But, what I’m insulted about is being compared to you. You are an absolute rank amateur compared to me.

Issei: What? I’m pervy number one. No one does pervy as well as me.

Aika: Oh yeah. You come home with me tonight, and we will see who is pervy number one.

Aika starts to rub Issei’s junk, and gives him a sly little grin.

Aika: That’s if you’re man enough.

Aika stops rubbing Issei, and looks down at his pants and smiles.

Aika: Oh, someone likes the idea.

Aika opens the door to the stall, then before she goes, she turns back to Issei again.

Aika: I know that as soon as I leave, you’re going to spank the monkey, so I’ll leave you with this, to help you along.

Aika grabs hold of the bottom of her skirt with both hands, and lifts it up, showing off her little green and white striped panties to Issei. His mouth drops open, and his eyes practically burst from his head. Aika laughs at him, then turns and walks from the room, and Issei slowly closes the door, and slides the bolt across.

\-----

Issei hurries to class, and gets to the door, just as Aika is entering the room. 

Aika: Shit, that was quick.

Issei: I don’t hang around.

Aika: You know that’s not a good thing, don’t you?

Issei: I didn’t want to be late to class.

Aika: I guess it’s mission accomplished, then.

She opens the door, and motions for Issei to enter before her. He walks in, and as he walks past Aika, she grabs his left buttock, and squeezes it, and Issei lets out a little squeal. Everyone already in the class looks round at him, and Issei notices a new girl he hasn’t seen before. She is very attractive, and Isse just stops in his tracks. Aika bumps into him, then looks around him to see what he is looking at.

Aika: Oh, the new girl. You were away most of last week, so you missed her coming. Don’t bother with her though, she’s already taken. She’s (y/n)’s girlfriend. She came here looking for him. She’s not going to be happy when she finds how many new girlfriends he has.

Issei: She doesn’t know?

Aika: No. She’s really nice, and no one wants to tell her. Besides, none of (y/n)’s girlfriends have been here for days. We did tell her that he has lost his memory, so he probably won't recognize her, but she said she will just have to make him fall in love with her again. She is so sweet. It makes me sick. He can be the one to tell her when he gets back.

Issei: What’s her name? I’ll have to tell him she’s here. He’s really busy, but I’m sure he will want to know.

Aika: It’s Yoru. Her name is Yoru.


	75. A bit of a coincidence?

===== Monday - Day 20 (part 2) =====

After another morning of fruitless searching, your peerage meets up at the ORC for some food. Asia and Grayfia prepare some sandwiches, and you all sit down to eat them, when Issei comes bursting in.

Issei: You have another girlfriend waiting for you.

(y/n): What?

Issei: At school. Your girlfriend from before you lost your memory is here. Somehow she managed to track you down. Of course, she is beautiful too. Like you need another sexy hot babe in your life. Anyway, I thought you would want to know.

With that, Issei turns to leave the ORC, with you sitting there speechless.

Issei: Oh, her name is Yoru, by the way.

Then Issei is gone, and all of your girls look at you.

Rias: You have to go and see her. She will be able to fill in your missing memories.

(y/n): Don’t you think this is a bit of a coincidence?

Grayfia: I was thinking the same thing.

Rai: Yeah. Your old girlfriend turns up, and your new girlfriends go missing.

(y/n): I mean, it may have nothing to do with her, but...

Sil: I can make her talk, Master.

(y/n): No, no. I will go and talk to her.

Xenovia: So, if you, er, get your memory back, will you be leaving us? Going back to your old life?

(y/n): Not a chance. I love you girls, and I won't be leaving you for anything. Maybe I will bring someone from my old life into this life, but I will never leave you.

The girls all seem to relax a little, and you hadn’t even realized how tense they were.

(y/n): Look girls, there is nothing going to happen to split up our little gang. Okay? Even if my old girlfriend doesn’t turn out to be a little bit psycho.

Sil: I knew you would never leave us, Master.

(y/n): I need to leave you for now though. I need to go and find out about this Yoru.

You grab up one more sandwich, and hurry to the door.

(y/n): Thanks for the sandwiches, Asia, Grayfia. I’ll see everyone after school.

_So Yoru, just how Psycho are you?_

\-----

You open the door to the classroom, and everyone looks around at you. The new teacher is an oldish man, with a beard and graying hair. He looks over at you questioningly, and you hurry over to your chair.

Teacher: And you would be?

(y/n): Sorry Sir. I’m (y/n), I’ve been away, and I just got back.

Mr Kobayashi: I’m Mr Kobayashi. I’m your temporary teacher, standing in until Miss Akiyama returns. Now, we were just about to read our poetry, who would like to go first?

Issei: Oh, me first. My poem is kickass.

Issei looks through some papers for his ‘kickass’ poem, and you use the opportunity to casually look around the class for the new girl. When you find Yoru, she is looking directly at you, and gives you an amazing smile, and a little wave. You smile back, and Issei starts to read his poem, so you turn and listen to him.

Issei: I am the harem king, harem king number one. And every girl I see, lets me play with her bags of fun. They love it when I squeeze them, they want to give me a taste. I even suck the small ones, none will go to waste. All the lovely ladies, everywhere I go. Scream, please come and take me, my sexy Issei Hyoudou.

(y/n): Seriously dude?

Issei: And you can do better?

Mr Kobayashi: That was ‘interesting’ Issei, but (y/n), hasn’t had time to prepare a poem, so it wouldn’t be fair on him…

(y/n): Your words are like an unwashed mongrel snapping at the coattails of decency. Refugees of morality, escaping the absolute annihilation of virtue and respect. Verbal masturbation, stroking your ego…

Mr Kobayashi: Okay. That’s, er, very good (y/n), er, let’s er, let someone else read theirs.

Issei: Ha. It didn’t even rhyme.

\-----

You sit through the rest of the day, doing your best to not look at Yoru, in the hope that she will come up to you as soon as the class is over, and you are not disappointed. No sooner than you get to your feet, she is standing in front of you, holding out her hand for you to shake.

Yoru: You don’t remember me do you?

You take her hand and shake it, and give her a little smile. She is quite beautiful, but you can’t remember her at all.

_Must keep my guard up. She looks innocent, but I have to remember, she may be a little cuckoo._

(y/n): Sorry, no. I don’t remember anything from before a few weeks ago. Where do I know you from?

Yoru: I should be hurt that you could forget me, but I love you far too much. I’m your girlfriend, and I will do whatever it takes to win you back. Come on a date with me tonight. I’ve missed you so much. You have to give me a chance to make you fall in love with me all over again.

(y/n): Yeah, sure. I have a lot of questions about my previous life. Where do you want to go?

Yoru: Oh, that’s not very romantic. It’s going to be a date, not an interrogation. Let’s go into the city, and see where we end up. It’ll be fun.

(y/n): Okay. Where should I pick you up?

Yoru: Pick me up? I’m not going to let you out of my sight.

Before you can say anything, she leans in and gives you a quick kiss on the lips, her tongue briefly darting into your mouth, and then she takes your hand, laces her fingers between yours, and leads you from the room.

\----- Issei POV - Aika’s bedroom -----

Aika leads Issei into her bedroom, and sits him on the end of her bed. It’s a simple room, with a large bed, and opposite the bed is a chest of draws with a television on it. There are a few posters on the walls, of partially clad fit men, and an open door to one side, leading into a walk in closet.

Issei: So how are you going to prove you are more perverted than me? Show me all of your sexy clothes? I have already seen a lot of them on Asia, which I do have to thank you for.

Aika: Oh, no, my fetish collection is nothing, but I might wear some for you if you ask me really nicely. No, tell me what was your greatest ever perv. Your greatest ever achievement of perviness.

_Well, I can’t tell her about my Dress Break, that was definitely the greatest ever._

Issei: Hiding in a locker in the girls changing room. I got plenty of boobage, including yours, before I got caught.

Aika smiles and squeezes her breasts, pointing them at Issei.

Aika: And did you like what you saw?

Issei: They’re not bad. Not as big as Murayama or Katase.

Aika: If you want to get a girl to give it up to you, you need to learn to lie. ‘Oh yes Aika, yours are the best breasts ever, please let me suck them’.

Issei: I’ve touched Rias’s bazookers. I’m not going to say yours are better.

Aika: Oh, you have so much to learn, my apprentice.

Issei: Ha. I haven’t heard about you being caught in the boys changing rooms.

Aika: Oh, so much to learn. So much to learn.

Aika walks over to the television, picks up the remote, and turns it on. Issei is greeted by an image of the inside of the boys dressing room.

Aika: That is how a professional peeps on her prey. I haven’t been caught, because I’m not an amateur like you. Now you know how I really can tell the length of everyone's sausages. Every night I lie on that bed, watching this screen, and masterbate myself to sleep.

Issei is just speechless, but the possibilities are not lost on him. He gets up from the bed and goes over to Aika, gets down on his knees, then takes her hand in both of his.

Issei: You ‘are’ the Master. Teach me Sensei.

Aika takes out her cellphone, and runs an app on it, changing the picture on the screen to one of her favorites. There is now a picture of Issei getting changed.

Aika: This used to be my favorite recording…

Issei: Used to be?

Aika taps her cell phone, and the images is replaced by one of (y/n) showering, rubbing soap into his muscular chest, his giant manhood hanging down. Issei Immediately pulls his eyes away, and lets out a squeal.

Issei: No man wants to see that. Shit, I can’t unsee it. Why did you do this to me Sensei?

Aika: Glorious. What a piece of manhood. Makes me wet just looking at it.

Issei: Sensei!

Aika: What, you can compare these little beauties to Rias’s bazookers, but I can’t compare your weiner to (y/n)’s kielbasa?

Aika changes the screen back to an image of Issei, 

Issei: So you just brought me here to taunt me?

Aika: No. Just because you would rather be squeezing Rias’s watermelons, does that mean you don’t want to squeeze my honeydews?

Issei’s face lights up, and he looks up at Aika hopefully.

Aika: While there are a few things I can think of, that you could do for me while you’re down there, you are not ready yet my student.

Aika holds out a hand for Issei, and pulls him to his feet. As soon as he is standing, she pulls him in close, so that her breasts are pressing in to his chest, and she takes ahold of his fly, and unzips him. Issei lets out a little squeal, and Aika slides her hand inside his pants, and starts rubbing, and his face takes on a stupefied expression.

Aika: There is so much we could do together, so much.... Oh… Oh, er, well we will have to work on that.

Aika pulls her hand out and licks her fingers.

Aika: Ah, well, anyway, as I was saying, there is so much we could do. You asked why I showed you the other image. Do you really mind that I put that images on if is makes me drip, and means you can do this?

Aika lifts her skirt with her left hand, and takes Issei’s hand with her right. She slips Issei’s hand down inside her damp panties, sliding his middle finger between her lips and over her clit. Issei has a stupid expression on his face again, and a little stream of blood runs from his nose.

Issei: Pussy.

Aika: I like voyeurism. Watching others really turns me on, but the effect it has on my pussy, is all for you to benefit from, if…

Aika pulls Issei’s hand free, and licks his fingers, then looks at him with a serious expression.

Aika: If, you become my true student, and fulfill my request.

Issei: Anything, Sensei.

Aika: What do you think of (y/n)’s girlfriend? The new one. Old one. Whatever you want to call her.

Issei just stands there, not sure what to say, looking at Aika for a hint.

Aika: Now is a time to be honest.

Issei: Well, she’s smoking hot, of course.

Aika: Would you like to see her naked?

Issei: Do bears shit in the woods?

Aika: What about (y/n)’s multitude of other girlfriends? Would you like to see them naked, their legs spread wide.

Issei: Well, I’ve already seen some of them naked.

_But what about the others. Grayfia. Ravel. Koneko. Irina. Xenovia. The list is too long._

Aika: I take it from that vacant look in your eyes, that the answer is another ‘yes’. How about watching them writhe in ecstasy, screaming as their pussy is eaten, and their breasts squeezed?

Issei: Oh man, yes. Wait. Who is doing the squeezing? I’m not interested if it’s (y/n). I don’t want to watch him, fulfilling all of ‘my’ dreams.

Aika moves in close again, and squeezes Issei’s junk, looking into his eyes seductively.

Aika: What about, if you get to do to me, everything we see (y/n) doing to his girls? They suck his kielbasa, I suck your… kielbasa. He fucks them up the ass, you fuck me up the ass. Everything they do, we will do. All you have to do is plant a few cameras for me, and I will make all of your dreams come true. I don’t even care if you pretend that I'm whichever one of (y/n)’s girls we are watching get fucked.

Aika opens a draw full of underwear, moves them aside, and takes out a little box. She opens the box, and pulls out a handful of little beads.

Aika: These are micro cameras. All you have to do, is peel off the backing, and stick them in places that (y/n) might have sex in.

Issei: I can’t get into his bedroom. Not that I would, even if I could.

Aika: (y/n) doesn’t strike me as the sort that would have sex only in his bedroom. Just put them in likely locations. And the first time we score, I will invite you here, and we will lie on this bed and watch it together, and you get to be (y/n), while I get to be the lucky girl.

Aika squeezes Issei’s junk again, and leans in and kisses him briefly on the lips.

Aika: And we get to do it again and again, until we have another ‘movie’ to watch.

Aika puts the little cameras into Issei’s hand, and he looks down at them.

_She really is the Master. There is so much I could do with these. If I could get back into (y/n)’s castle, I could just put them on the floor in the corridors, and see up all of the Maid’s skirts. All that pussy._

Aika wraps Issei’s fingers around the little beads, then starts to lead him from her room.

Aika: There is a tiny serial number on each of them, and I’ll show you the app, so you can watch too, so you will know as soon as your work pays dividends. You won’t regret it. All those breasts you get to see, and that pussy. And you get to do the squeezing, and the eating, and the fucking, too.

Issei is lost in thought as Aika lets him out of her house, but Aika can sense he is not totally convinced.

Aika: Just think about it. I can guarantee you wont regret it. I want those back though, if you decide not to plant them.

Issei is still lost in thought, as Aika closes her front door.


	76. She could be psycho

===== Monday - Day 20 (part 3) =====

You walk around the Town center with Yoru, hand in hand, and despite your reason for being here, you have to admit to yourself, that she seems a really nice girl. You go from shop to shop, mostly looking in the shop windows and moving on, but when you get to the shop Mrs Saito took you in, Yoru leads you inside.

Yoru: Since you’re back in my life, I think I should celebrate by buying myself some sexy lingerie.

_Oh, here we go again._

Yoru takes you to browse through various different bras and panties, asking your opinion occasionally, then finally picking a very lacy burgundy set. She puts her arm in yours, and takes you to the register to pay, then she leads you to the changing rooms.

Yoru: I can’t wait to try them on, so I’ll put them on now. You can stand guard outside my cubicle.

You’re not sure she needs a guard, but you wait just the other side of the curtain, as you hear her undressing. After a short while she reaches through between the curtains, and places her panties on your shoulder.

Yoru: Hold on to these for me please.

Not long later, she does the same with her bra, and you hold both her bra and panties in your hand, and continue to wait.

Yoru: Ready.

You turn around expecting her to be fully clothed, but she is wearing just her new lingerie. And she looks hot. She grins as you stare at her, and she pulls you into the cubical, and closes the curtains behind you.

Yoru: I know you like what you see. Would you like to sample the goods. Maybe it will bring back some memories.

_She could be psycho, she could be psycho, she could be psycho._

She reaches around behind herself and undoes the clasp to her bra, and starts to take it off, and you grab her shoulders to stop her. She laughs, and gives you a little smile.

Yoru: You’ve seen it all before silly. As have I yours, and…

She pokes a finger gently into your torso, and bites her bottom lip.

Yoru: I know exactly where it comes up to when you get excited.

_She really is my girlfriend._

Yoru: I was sort of hoping that seeing me like this would get you excited. I’m feeling hurt now.

(y/n): Sorry. It’s just, I think we should get to know each other again. You know, before anything happens. You are very sexy though.

_She could be psycho, she could be psycho, she could be psycho._

She smiles at this, and does her bra back up, then she turns and bends over, thrusting her fantastic ass at you, as she picks up her school uniform. You spin around, pulling your eyes from her, and try and force the sight from your mind.

_She could be psycho._

You wait for her to finish getting dressed, then you hand her her panties and bra, and she slips them into her shopping bag, hands it to you to carry, and links arms with you again.

Yoru: If we need to get to know each other again, before I can feel you inside me once more, then we need to start right now.

_At last, now I can ask her some meaningful questions._

(y/n): How about we go and get a meal, and we can sit down and talk.

Yoru: Great idea. I’m starving.

You stop at the next cafe you come across, and go and sit at a table. You have a quick look through the menu, as a pretty young waitress comes over to you. She looks at you, and gives you a very nice smile, then quickly glances at Yoru.

Hina: Hi, my name’s Hina, and I’ll be your server today. Will it be, er, one check or two?

She glances at Yoru again, and it is obvious, even to you, that this girl is not so subtly asking if you two are together. Yoru stares daggers at her, and slams her menu on the table.

Yoru: That will be all on one check, and I will be paying for my ‘boyfriend’.

Hina can’t help but look disappointed, but she looks back at you and smiles anyway.

Hina: So what can I get for you today?

(y/n): I think I’ll have the beef rice bowl please. And just a water to drink.

Yoru: And I’ll have the same.

Yoru picks up her menu, takes yours, and shoves both of them at Hina.

_That did seem like she might be a little bit psycho. Now I have to be really careful about how I question her._

(y/n): So, what sort of a boyfriend was I?

Hina brings back two glasses, and Yoru takes both of them, and stares daggers at her until she is gone, before turning back to you, handing you one, and giving you a sweet smile.

Yoru: You were the best boyfriend ever.

(y/n): So I didn’t ever two time you or anything crappy like that then?

Yoru: Oh, you would never have done that. You knew I would have killed any girl stupid enough to try and come between us.

_Oh shit._

_I need to know if she is a Devil or not. She doesn’t seem like one. I don’t feel any power from her, so she is either Human, or very powerful and able to mask it. And if she isn’t a Devil, did I ever tell her I was one?_

(y/n): I bet it was Heaven being in a relationship with you.

Yoru: Oh, it was. And the sex was amazing.

She gives you a smile, but doesn’t react to the use of the word Heaven.

(y/n): Oh, so, er, you're a bit of an Angel in the streets, and a Devil in the sheets?

She reaches across the table and takes hold of your hands, then leans in and gently bites your bottom lip.

Yoru: You better believe it.

_It does seem like she can’t be a Devil, or even know I’m one. Why not say something if she knows? I just wish she didn’t turn me on so much._

(y/n): I, er, have to tell you something. I know you wouldn’t put up with, er…

Just then Hina comes back with two bowls, and places one in front of you both. She leans as close to you as she can as she places Yoru’s bowl down and you can smell her perfume, then as she stands back up, she turns to you, and when her face is just inches from yours, she speaks just to you.

Hina: Enjoy.

Yoru stares daggers into her back until she disappears, and then she lets out a low growl.

Yoru: That girl is asking for trouble. The tramp. Why doesn’t she just climb under the table and give you a blowjob? “Enjoy”. Now, what were you saying before little miss Ho, interrupted us?

(y/n): Mmm, this rice bowl is really good.

Yoru gives you a sweet little smile, and tries her rice bowl, and you breathe a sigh of relief.

_Shit, it really does seem like it could be her. How do I bring this up without tipping her off?_

Yoru: Soooo, you were saying I wouldn’t put up with something?

(y/n): Yes, er, well, as I didn’t even know I had a girlfriend, I have been… intimate with, er, ‘some’ girls.

Yoru: Some? You bad boy. That’s okay though. You didn’t know about me then. That’s all going to stop though, once we are back together again.

(y/n): You have to understand, that at the moment, I know them better than I know you. I’m closer to them than I am to you.

Yoru: You will love me. I will make you love me. And no one else can possibly love you as much as I do. I would do anything for you. Nothing is going to come between us, my love.

(y/n): I’m sure you’re right.

Yoru: And, I’m sure that once you make love to me, all of your memories will come flooding back. You will never want another girl.

Yoru slides a foot along your leg, and presses it into your manhood, rubbing her toes up and down. She gives you a provocative smile, that turns into a pout, as you reach down and take her foot, pushing it away.

Yoru: We can start the love making as soon as you want, you know. Just being here with you is making me wet. I need to feel your monster inside me.

(y/n): I’m not ready for that yet. I… I’m worried about my, er, current girlfriends. I haven’t seen them for a while.

Yoru: I’m sure they are okay. You don’t need them anyway. You have me now.

(y/n): I, I just have to take things a little slowly. And I’m worried something might have happened to them.

_This is getting nowhere. I have to take a risk._

(y/n): I’m worried that some psycho might have killed them. The world’s a dangerous place.

_It looks like Yoru’s eyes flash when you say psycho, but then she is smiling sweetly again._

Yoru: I’m sure they are not dead. Like you say, that would take a psycho, and I’m sure there are no psychos around here.

(y/n): Yeah, but if they’re not dead, where are they?

Yoru is starting to look a little angry, and you worry that you have pushed things too far.

Yoru: I’m sure they haven’t gone far, now can we stop talking about your other girlfriends please? You’re on a date with me.

(y/n): You’re right. I’m very sorry. The rest of the night will be all about you.

Yoru gives you an amazing smile, pushes her rice bowl away, puts her elbows on the table, and rests her head on her hands, staring over the table at you.

Yoru: Eat up. There are lots more places I want to go.

(y/n): You not eating yours?

Yoru: That waitress probably spat in mine anyway.

You think about arguing with that, but decide against it, and just smile at her, and push your own bowl away. Yoru looks happy at this, places a few notes on the table, and pulls you up.

Yoru: Let’s go to the arcade.

\-----

Thanks to your enhanced speed, the games in the arcade are very easy to you. Yoru challenges you to a dancing game, and you are very impressed with her skill, considering she has no physical advantages, but your speed still wins out, and she pouts all the way to the crane games. She decides that she wants you to win her this stuffed toy, that just looks like a fluffy ball to you, but you try to win it for her, and fail. And fail, and fail, and fail. Yoru seems a little disappointed, but she is okay that you don’t manage to win her anything, and she then sets her heart on winning a little stuffed cat for you, which she wins after only three attempts. She then drags you over to a game where there a several colored lights, and images of body parts that you are supposed to press against them. After only a short time, your bodies are intertwined, and Yoru seems to take great pleasure in the fact that your face is often in a position that you are forced to look up her short skirt. Then she manages to get into a position where she is straddling your face, her pussy inches from your mouth, and she ‘falls’ bringing you both to the floor, and forcing her skimpy, lacy burgundy panties, into your mouth. She lets out a long stream of giggles, then, she calms down and lets out a little moan. She squirms a bit, then leans forward and kisses your manhood through your pants. Despite everything, you are getting turned on, and your pants are starting to get very tight. You lift Yoru’s hips up, pushing her pussy away from you, and close your eyes.

(y/n): We have to stop this, Yoru. Things are getting, er, uncomfortable.

Yoru: Oh, of course. Well that was the most enjoyable loss of a game ever.

She leans forward and kisses your manhood again, then climbs off of you, and helps you up.

Yoru: There’s one more thing I want to do in here.

Yoru links her arm with yours and leads you over to some high tech photo booths. She lets out a little giggle as she pushes you inside, then she slams you against the wall, lifts one of her legs up, and forces her tongue into your mouth. Out of breath, she pulls back panting, and attacks your pants with both hands.

Yoru: Take me now. In here. I need you inside me.

(y/n): No, Yoru. Not yet. We need to take our time.

Your mouth is saying no, but your manhood is saying yes, and as soon as your pants are open, it thrusts out, happy to be free. Yoru’s eyes light up, and she grabs your rod, and drops down to squat before you. You try to fight her off without being too forceful, but she is having none of it, and aggressively drives her head down on you.

(y/n): Fuck, Yoru, no. You have to stop.

She is moaning, and moving her head around, and her hands work up and down, her saliva running down your rod.

(y/n): Stop, Yoru. I know to you, this is just ‘another’ time, but to me it is our first time, and it should be special.

Yoru stops her movement, but still has her hands wrapped around your rod, and her lips clamped tight, but she looks up at you, suddenly indecisive.

(y/n): You’re a very special girl, Yoru. We need to take our time. Our first time should be special.

Yoru slowly, uncertainly, pulls off of you, and lets go, disappointedly dropping her hands to her sides.

Yoru: You’re right. It should be special. But I need you so badly. I ache for you. I don’t know if I can wait.

She looks pitiful, and you can’t help but feel sorry for her. Her breath is coming fast, and she keeps looking at your manhood, as if she will change her mind, but instead she starts to stand, reaching up to your shoulders and pulling you down. Then she starts to speak in a timid voice.

Yoru: Relieve me, (y/n), please.

She continues to push you down, so that you are squatting in front of her. She lifts her skirt, showing off her new panties again, but now there is a dark patch, and she reaches down and pulls them to one side, revealing her moist slit.

Yoru: Please.

_Shit, do I really want to do this? Is she really responsible for the girls disappearance? For now, I need to keep her happy. I’m not going to fuck her, but this I can do._

You grasp her hips and ease her against the wall, and gently tease the base of her slit with the tip of your tongue. She lets out a little moan, lets go of her panties, that stay to the side, and slides her fingers through your hair. You slip your tongue between her lips, letting her juices flow into your mouth, then run your tongue up to her clit. Her breath is coming fast, and she is trembling a bit, and you flick your tongue, teasing her clit, causing her to moan loudly. You slip your left hand between her legs, and lift her right leg up and on to your shoulder. She wraps her leg around you, pulling you into her, and you start to work her clit more aggressively. You gently stroke her outer thigh with your left hand, and lower your right hand down, and run the tip of your middle finger lightly along the base of her slit, her juices running down it. She is continually making little thrusting movement with her hips, and making a low moaning sound, and you force your finger between her lips, and circle her waiting hole.

Yoru: Oh, yes (y/n), please.

You slowly slide your finger all the way up inside her, and her hips thrust hard, and she lets out a loud moan, as a little orgasm runs through her.

Yoru: AHH, don’t stop.

You start running your finger in and out, still yanking her clit around aggressively with your tongue. Her juices are flowing freely, and she is desperately trying to keep quiet, but her moans are still getting louder and louder.

Yoru: Ahh, yes, (y/n), that’s it, yes, AHH.

Her body suddenly jerks, her head flies back, hitting the side of the booth, and making a loud bang, as she thrusts her pussy into you over and over again.

Yoru: YES, AHH, AHH, AHHHH.

You pull your finger out, and panting, but with a big smile on her face, Yoru pulls you up and kisses you deeply.

Yoru: Oh, wow, (y/n), that was amazing, but I think everyone in the building knows what we were doing in here.

(y/n): Well, I still can’t leave yet anyway.

Yoru looks down at your still solid manhood, and reaches out for you, but you catch her hand and stop her.

(y/n): Oh no. What we just did was instead, remember.

Yoru: Can’t blame me for trying. Oh well, we need to take some photos anyway.

She pushes you down onto the bench, and sits on your lap, leaning back into you, your hardon pressed into her back, and she plays with the options to the booth. A little while later, when she is happy, the flash starts to go, and Yoru makes pose after pose, and you just sit there looking yourself.

Yoru: It’s a good thing that you are such good eye candy, ‘cos you didn't do anything.

(y/n): You should have warned me you wanted me to do something.

Yoru: It’s okay. You look good in all of them anyway.

Yoru works at the controls again, and thankfully, by the time she is finished editing the photos, and presses print, you are able to put your manhood away. You go to leave the booth, and Yoru puts a hand on your shoulder, stopping you.

Yoru: Don’t leave yet. I want to wait for the photos to develop, so we can just grab them and run. I’m sure there will be people waiting for us, after all of the noise we made.

_Noise you made._

(y/n): Nah, I’m sure nobody really cares.

You wait with her anyway, then when she is ready and pulls back the curtain, you see that she was right. There is a small crowd outside, and as you step out, they all start cheering and whistling. Yoru goes bright red, snatches up her photos, grabs your hand, and runs from the arcade, laughing all the way. You can’t help but laugh yourself, and you find you are annoyed at yourself for how much fun this date has been.

_Is this girl really psycho? Did she really take my friends?_

Yoru looks at the photos, and smiles, then hands you a strip.

Yoru: They’re stickers. I’m going to stick mine on my desk at school.

(y/n): Talking about school, It’s getting late, and we do have school tomorrow, so we better be going. Where do you live? I’ll take you home.

Yoru: No, I, er, I want to do a little more shopping.

She gives you a tender little kiss on the lips, then clasps her photos to her chest.

Yoru: Thank you for a wonderful date. I’ll see you at school tomorrow. Take care of the cat I won for you.

You pull the cat from your back pocket where you had stuffed it and show it to her. She smiles at you, kisses you on your cheek, then turns on her heal and walks away. You breathe a sigh, then turn and walk in the opposite direction, looking around for somewhere safe to open a portal home.


	77. I say we kill her

===== Monday - Day 20 (part 4) =====

You decide to jump to the ORC before going to your castle, to see if any of the girls are there. When you get there, you are greeted by your little gang of Koneko, Le Fey, and Sil.

Le Fey: We didn’t just wait here, we did spend the rest of the day searching. We just came back her to wait for you when you still hadn’t returned.

Koneko: We didn’t find anything out though. How did your date go?

Sil: You are in need of sex, Master. I could service you right now, if you would like?

(y/n): No, thank you Sil. I’m fine for now. I will tell everyone together about my date, Koneko, do you think you can return to the castle, and get the girls into one of the meeting rooms, and I’ll just have a quick shower and then join you.

Without saying a word, Koneko opens a portal to your castle, and you all step in. You leave the girls, and take a quick shower, then walk out of your door, and head down the Harem corridor, into the main part of the castle. As you are about to pass one door, it opens, and Tsubaki hurries out. She is wearing a very sheer pink negligee, that comes down to just below her knees. It leaves nothing to the imagination, and you can’t help but stare at Tsubaki’s amazing body. Tsubaki’s cheeks flush, and she puts an arm across her breasts, and you turn away in shame.

Tsubaki: Sorry. I was sleeping.

(y/n): I’m so sorry Tsubaki. That was so rude of me…

Tsubaki: No, no. I want you to look. I, I wear it for you. I don’t know why I covered myself. I guess I’m just worried you won’t like what you see.

(y/n): You look fantastic, Tsubaki. I like what I saw, very much.

Tsubaki: Please look again, I’ll try and not cover myself this time.

You look back at her, and now your cheeks are a little flushed. She keeps her arms by her sides, but she looks very self conscious.

Tsubaki: Do you like what you see?

(y/n): Yes. You’re a very sexy girl, Tsubaki. In fact, I would love for you to join me in my room tonight, if you want to that is. No pressure. It’s fine if…

Tsubaki: I would love to. But, er, well, I’m a virgin…

(y/n): That’s okay, quite a few of the girls are. It’s nothing to be ashamed of.

Tsubaki: No, it’s just, well, I’m er, well, I’m not sure I’m ready to have sex yet.

You reach out and touch her shoulder, and she looks up at you, her eyes filled with fear, and shame, and uncertainty.

(y/n): That is totally fine Tsubaki. We can go as fast or as slow as you like. I would love for you to join me anyway, and sleep with me, but just sleep, if you would like that, but if you’re not ready for that either, then that’s okay too.

Tsubaki: I would love to, thank you.

Tsubaki throws her arms around you, and hugs you tight, her large breasts pushing into you, and you immediately start to respond. You kiss her on the forehead and gently push her away.

(y/n): Sorry Tsubaki, that probably isn’t wise right now. I er, well, you are a little too sexy, and I have a meeting to get to. We can hug tonight in bed though, if you want to.

Tsubaki: Very much, but, er, won’t that be hard…

She suddenly goes bright red, and looks down at your manhood.

Tsubaki: I mean, well, not that, well, er, well, yes that, but…

(y/n): It’s okay, Tsubaki. I know what you mean. Yes it will be hard, er, and so will that be, but it’s okay. You will be totally safe. We can hug, and if you feel you want to do a little more, then great, if not, I would still be honored to sleep with you.

She smiles at you, then looks down at the ground, still a little shy, but she links her arm with yours, and you walk to the meeting room together. All the rest of the girls are there, and they all fall into silence as you enter. Tsubaki gets a few strange looks, but she goes and takes a seat, then you sit at the head of the table and start talking. The girls all listen eagerly, and you tell them about your ‘date’ with Yoru, and you make sure not to miss a single detail. No one says a word while you talk, although there are some quite strong emotions apparent, especially when you talk about your sexual encounter, but you finish your story, and there is still silence as everyone takes it all in. Rias is the first to talk, but it’s not the helpful insights you were hoping for.

Rias: I sounds like you enjoyed your time with her?

(y/n): In places, she’s a fun girl. The fun was tempered though, by the thought that it is her responsible for my friends disappearance.

Akeno: Sounds like she’s a sexy girl too.

(y/n): Very sexy. Now, can we get on to people’s thoughts on if it's her that took my friends, please?

Sil: My Master is desperate for sex. He wanted her, and she was eager to give it up, but he resisted, so now he is extra horny.

All of the girls eyes light up, and there is a sudden clamor, as they argue about who should be the one to help you resolve this problem.

Grayfia: Quiet!

All of the girls look at Grayfia, who looks about as unhappy with their being sidetracked as you are, and a lot less patient with them.

Grayfia: We are here to help (y/n) find his friends, not to throw ourselves at him like we are all in heat.

Kuroka: But I am in heat.

Grayfia shoots Kuroka a dirty look, and even the arrogant Nekomata wilts before her.

Grayfia: Rossweisse is next in line to sleep with (y/n), unless he has other plans, we will have no more discussion on the subject.

(y/n): Oh, I, er, I told Tsubaki she could spend the night with me tonight. Sorry Rossweisse.

Rossweisse who was suddenly looking very excited, sags, but she gives you a beautiful smile.

Rossweisse: I will be ready for you whenever you want me.

Tsubaki: But, er, if you’re feeling extra ‘horny’, shouldn’t you choose Rossweisse? I…

(y/n): I told you I’m fine, Tsubaki.

Tsubaki: But Sil…

(y/n): Yes, as Sil says, I’m ‘horny’. As I told all of you, there was a sexy girl trying to have sex with me all night, and I had to stop her while she was giving me a blowjob. Yes, I’m horny, but I still want to sleep with you, if you want to?

Tsubaki: Yes.

Tsubaki is bright red, but she has a massive smile on her face.

Sona: I should have worn a sexy nightie to the meeting too.

(y/n): You always look sexy Sona. You all do. Now, we need to get on.

Koneko: I say we kill her.

Sona: Who, Tsubaki?

Grayfia: No, Yoru. Koneko is at least staying on track. We can’t just kill her though, if it was her, we need to find out what she did with them.

Asia: How can you be sure it was her, Koneko?

Rias: She said she would kill any girl who got between her and (y/n). That sounds pretty psycho.

Kuroka: I would kill any girl that got between (y/n) and me.

(y/n): No you wouldn’t. You say that, but here you are.

Grayfia: It does show though, that someone might say it, even if they don’t mean it. What do you think (y/n)? What does your gut say?

You take a deep breath, and look around at the girls.

(y/n): Well, for starters, evidence from the crime scenes suggests that we are looking for a Human. Probably a girl.

Rossweisse: The Chloroform suggests Human, but why a girl?

Rai: Because whoever it was, ‘dragged’ the victims around their houses. For a man of any sort of strength, it would have been easier to carry them, not drag them.

(y/n): Yes. That’s not conclusive, but at a guess… And I’m pretty sure that Yoru is Human. I don’t even think she knows I’m a Devil.

Rai: Seriously, it’s obviously her. She got so defensive when you said that some psycho might of killed them. And all that crap about “I’m sure they are not dead” and “There are no psychos around here”... just stinks of guilt.

(y/n): Yeah, her expression when I said “some psycho might have killed them”... I really did think it must be her then. I just… I can’t believe I was going out with someone that would be capable of that.

Tamara: She wasn’t your girlfriend.

Everyone: What?

Tamara: I have never seen her before. She is not a girlfriend, or an ex or anything else.

(y/n): But she seemed to know so much. You could have told me before now.

Tamara: I didn’t know until you saw her in school, and I never had a chance to tell you then until after your date finished. It didn’t seem appropriate after that point until now.

(y/n): Well, that seems to make it even more likely that it’s her then.

Grayfia: Agreed. At least saying “I’m sure they are not dead” would make you think that she didn’t kill them, just took them hostage.

Akeno: “No psychos around here”, yeah sure, just a serial kidnapper with a knife fetish. It did sound like she wanted to kill that waitress though.

(y/n): Yeah, I’m sure she wouldn’t… 

Xenovia: What?

(y/n): I hope that isn’t what she wanted to stay behind for.

Asia: You don’t think she would…?

Koneko: Probably. We should kill her.

Grayfia: We can’t kill anyone before we know what she did to (y/n)’s friends.

Ravel: She said “I’m sure they haven’t gone far”, do you think she unintentionally gave us a real clue there?

(y/n): I think she may well have.

Irina: So, like, she is keeping them around the school, or where she lives, or where?

(y/n): I don’t know. I’ll have to speak to her again tomorrow. If I can’t get anything from her, maybe we will do a kidnapping of our own, and I’ll let Koneko 'persuade’ her to tell us.

Koneko: Then I’ll kill her.


	78. Please be gentle

===== Monday - Day 20 (part 5) =====

You walk back to your room, hand in hand with Tsubaki, and by the time you get there, you can feel her trembling.

(y/n): You really don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, but nothing is going to happen that you don’t want to happen.

Tsubaki smiles at you, and gives you a tender little kiss on the lips, then leads you into your bedroom. You both move over to the bed, and you start to get undressed, but Tsubaki puts a hand on your arm, and you stop and look at her.

Tsubaki: Can, er, can I do it?

You put your hands down and smile at Tsubaki.

(y/n): I would love you to.

Blushing furiously, Tsubaki slowly undoes your shirt buttons. She stares at your chest, as she opens your shirt, then she slides her hands inside and over your shoulders pulling your shirt back. She walks around behind you, and pulls your shirt all the way off, then she runs her fingers over your muscled back.

Tsubaki: I don’t quite believe I’m here.

(y/n): I don’t quite believe you’re here either.

Tsubaki suddenly wraps her arms around you, hugging you to her, and kisses your shoulder. Her breasts are pressing into your back, and you start to hope she isn’t going to take too long to loosen your pants. She hugs you tight for a few seconds, then she releases you and comes back around in front of you. She is breathing hard, and you can’t help but notice her nipples jutting out, pushing into the sheer fabric of her negligee. You just want to rip the see-through gown from her, and feast on her beautiful breasts, but you restrain yourself, and wait for her to continue undressing you. She is biting her lower lip, as she undoes the button to your pants, then she looks up at you, as if asking for a final go ahead, before she undoes your fly. You patiently wait for her, and she squats down in front of you, and slowly unzips you. By the time she finishes pulling your jeans down, you’re not sure which of you is breathing the fastest. She looks back up to your boxers, and lets out a little squeal. While she was removing your pants, your manhood has expanded, and it is now fighting against the limits of your boxers. Tsubaki quickly moves in and pulls your boxers down, releasing you, and your rod immediately spring to full size. She sucks in a sharp breath, and just stares at your pulsing member, your boxers still around your thighs. She swallows hard, and you see her hips make a little thrust, and again you have to resist your urges, as you just want to lift her up, throw her on your bed, and fuck her like crazy. Finally, Tsubaki seems to come to her senses, and she pulls your boxers the rest of the way down, and then stands up before you, and smiles as if she is relieved that she managed to complete this tricky task.

Tsubaki: Do, er, do you want me to take my nightie off too?

She looks up at you, her cheeks flushed, then she looks away, unable to look in your eyes.

(y/n): Whatever makes you feel more comfortable, Tsubaki.

She thinks about it for a second, then without looking at you, she takes your hand, and climbs into bed, pulling you with her. As she climbs up, she lifts her skirt up to her thighs with her free hand, so as not to kneel on it, and you find this far more erotic than if she had been naked. She slips under the sheet, pulling you along with her, and you lie down next to her, your bodies close, but not touching. You stare into each others eyes, and you take one finger, and gently trace along her arm, from her shoulder to her elbow and back.

(y/n): Would you like to just go back to sleep? Or, er…

Tsubaki: Or er, definitely or er.

You smile, then lean in and give her a brief but tender kiss. She is breathing fast, and a little shiver runs through her body, but despite her uncertainty, you can see a true depth of passion in her eyes. She sees you looking into her eyes again, and she reaches up and removes her glasses.

Tsubaki: Would you like me to not wear my glasses? I know some people don’t find glasses attractive.

(y/n): Tsubaki, you look amazing without your glasses on. Like, seriously hot, but you look seriously hot with them on too, and, well, you sort of don’t look like you without your glasses, and if I’m going to be making out with you, well, I want you to be looking like you. If that’s okay.

Tsubaki smiles, then moves in gives you a quick peck on the lips, then puts her glasses back on, and just lies there on her side, with a big grin on her face. You lean in and give her a short passionate kiss on the lips, and her eyes go wide, then before she can really react, you pull away and plant a little kiss on her cheekbone, just below her glasses. You plant another kiss next to the first, and slowly work your way down the side of her face to her jaw, then you follow that to her chin. She is panting, and as you kiss down onto her neck, she lets out a little moan. You kiss over her throat, and down to her clavicle, then follow that to her shoulder. You slowly kiss over to the strap of her negligee, then you ease her strap off of her shoulder, following it with kisses all the way. You skip over the strap and start to kiss down her arm, and onto her bicep. You move your hand under the sheet, down to her calf, and start to stroke it, as you kiss further down her arm, then your hand slowly starts to move up underneath the her nightie. Her hips start a little gyrating motion, as your hand moves up to her knee, and you kiss the inside of her elbow. Your hand moves slowly up along her outer thigh, pulling the nightie up with it, and you kiss down her inner forearm, stopping at her pulse, that you can feel is racing. She is letting out little moaning sounds, as your hand travels up to her hip, forcing her negligee up to her waist, so that there is just the thin sheet protecting her dignity. You kiss down the palm of her hand kissing in the center, and her fingers curve around your cheek, as your hand moves over her hip, behind her, and your fingers lightly follow the curve of her amazing ass. Tsubaki is gulping down long slow breaths, and you can feel her hand trembling against your face as you follow her ass all the way down, getting closer and closer to her pussy.

Tsubaki: My heart is beating so fast, it feels like it is going to explode.

Your immediate thought is telling Tsubaki that you could ‘take a closer look’ at her heart, but you know that a lewd comment is not what she wants. You rest your forehead against hers, pull your hand from under the sheet, and cup her face with it. You give her a brief tender kiss, then stare into her beautiful deep eyes.

(y/n): We don’t need to continue. We can stop here if you like.

Tsubaki: No.

She returns your tender kiss with one of her own, then she takes your hand, and moves it down to the top of the sheet. You take hold of the sheet, and start to slowly pull it down, and you feel your own heart start to race. Finally, the sheet gets down to the bottom of her negligee, and you can feel Tsubaki’s eyes on you, watching and waiting, worried that you won’t like what you see. You immediately bend down and start to kiss her hip, causing her to jump. You move her nightie farther up with your left hand, and stroke up and down her outer thigh with your right, as your kisses move down her hip, towards her belly. Tsubaki let out a moan, then rolls onto her back, revealing herself to you completely.

(y/n): Oh Tsubaki, you're magnificent.

She slides her hands into your hair, and you slowly kiss over to her groin. She eases her legs wide, and you can see that her inner thigh of her right leg is slick with her juices, that have been steadily flowing from her, and you move over and gently lick then into your mouth. Her hips are making little thrusting movements, and her hands are guiding your head towards her dripping pussy, and you know that she is ready for you. You move your head between her legs, and lick the stream of juices into your mouth.

Tsubaki: Ahh, (y/n).

You slide your left hand up inside Tsubaki’s nightie, and along her flat belly, as you place little kisses up and down her outer lips. You stroke her inner thigh with your right hand, as you run the tip of your tongue up and down her slit, slowly easing it between her lips. You brush against her clit, and she lets out a low moan, as your left hand continues up, and strokes the outside of her soft right breast. You tease her clit, with rapid little flicks, as your right hand eases her left leg up, then you slowly run your hand up her inner thigh, towards her pussy.

Tsubaki: Ahh, no books could have prepared me for this.

Her engorged clit is poking out between plump lips now, and you suck it into your mouth, as your middle finger finds her inner lips, and slips between them. The tip of your finger circles her hole, as you suck hard on her clit, and she lets out a cry. You feel all of her muscles tense, and you continue to suck on her clit, as your left hand squeezes her breast.

Tsubaki: Oh my, ohhhh, ohh.

Her body bucks, and her head slams back, as an orgasm takes her.

Tsubaki: Ohh, (y/n), ohh, AHHH.

She bends her head up and looks down at you, as you continue to suck her clit, playing with it with your tongue, and you slowly slide your finger inside her.

Tsubaki: Oh my, you’re inside me, AHHH.

Her body bucks again, her hips thrusting, pushing your finger deeper inside her hot wet hole. You start to kiss up over her bush, onto her belly, working your way up to her breasts, and allow your finger to go all the way inside her, gently rolling her clit around with your thumb. Tsubaki puts her hands on the bottom of her nightie, and pulls it up over her beautiful breasts, and you start to work your finger in and out, as your thumb still works her clit. Tsubaki’s hips are continuously thrusting now, sometime in sync with your finger penetrating her hole, and sometimes out of control. You start to speed up, as your kisses finally reach her breasts, and Tsubaki, slams her head back and lets out an animal grunt. You squeeze her breast again, and take her hard nipple into your mouth, and her hips start thrashing, as you drive in and out of her faster and faster.

Tsubaki: Ahh, (y/n), I’m going to cum again, AHH.

She puts her hand in her hair, as her body writhes in response to your attention, and she starts to let out a constant moan. You continue to suck her nipple, and you move your left hand up and stroke her cheek, while you finger plunges in and out of her, and your thumb works her clit. She moves one hand down, grabs your fingers from her cheek, plunges two of them into her mouth and start to suck wildly. Her muscles all tense, and she pulls your fingers from her mouth, and links her fingers with yours, squeezing your hand tight.

Tsubaki: OH SATAN. AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHH.

Her juices squirt from her, covering your hand, spraying over her thighs, and pooling on the bed. She pants trying to regain control of her body, as you slow your hand down, so that you are just brushing her g-spot, and your thumb is moving her clit in little circles.

Tsubaki: I’m so sorry, I seem to have made a bit of a mess of your bed.

You let go of her nipple, and move your face up to just in front of hers, and you smile at her. You slide your tongue inside her mouth, and kiss her passionately, and she is soon out of breath again, and you pull away and stare into her eyes. She almost looks in a state of shock, then when your finger starts to speed up again, her eyes go wide, and you just smile, and move your head back down her body and between her legs.

Tsubaki: Oh Satan, again. You’re killing me, (y/n), but please don’t stop.

Tsubaki’s hips start to thrust again, but then you feel her fingers on your inner thigh, and they slowly move up your leg to your groin. She slides them under your balls, then she has them in her hand, and she gently squeezes. You are toying with her clit with your tongue and brushing her g-spot with your finger, and she cups your balls and weighs them in her hand.

Tsubaki: Your poor swollen balls. They need to be emptied. Do you think... Can we, er... I want to do a sixty nine with you.

You stop licking her clit, and look back at her, a little taken aback by her request, and you are about to tell her that she doesn’t need to worry about satisfying you, but the pleading look in her eyes stops you.

Tsubaki: Please.

You roll onto your back, and wait for Tsubaki to move over and sit on your face. She is a little awkward, but she is soon stradling your face, and with a little wiggling, she positions her hole above you, and you start to tease it with your tongue. She takes your manhood in her hands, and starts to rub you up and down, then she tentatively moves her head down, and takes your tip into her mouth. She starts to suck, and flick you with her tongue, then as she gets braver, she slides more of you into her mouth, until your whole head is inside her. You loop a hand over her leg and start to wiggle her clit frantically, and her movements become frantic also. She starts to drive her head down on your rod, trying to get as much of you inside her as possible, and still using her hands to rub the rest of your length. In no time, her muscles are tensing again, and another orgasm rocks through her, but she barely wavers in her task, desperate to give you relief. You slide your left hand up her body, and grasp her left breast, pinching her nipple between your fingers, and you probe her hole with the tip of your tongue, letting her juices just flow into your mouth. She cums again and again, pushing you closer and closer, until you can last no longer. You put your left hand under her butt and lift her away from your mouth.

(y/n): AHH, Tsubaki, I’m going to…

She slams her butt back down, thrusting her pussy into your mouth, and you suck hard on her inner lips, your tongue probing her hole, as your hips thrust, and your manhood unleashes a torrent of your seed into Tsubaki. At the same time, she squirts again, filling your mouth as you fill hers. You both gulp down each others juices, only you fill her mouth again and again, long after her body has stilled. She continues at her task, desperate to empty you, and drinks down every last drop, before, exhausted, she finally rolls off of you.

Tsubaki: Wow.

(y/n): Fuck, Tsubaki, you were amazing.

Tsubaki: I was?

(y/n): Incredible.

You turn around, so that you are the same orientation in the bed again, and stare at her beautiful profile, and she rolls onto her side to face you, and gives you a mischievous little grin.

Tsubaki: Er, how, er, long, does it usually take before you’re ready again?

(y/n): When I’m with a sexy girl like you, not long at all?

Tsubaki: Good, because... I think I do want to have sex with you after all.

She still looks a little scared, but more than that, she looks excited, and eager. Eager to share more new experiences with you. Eager to feel your manhood penetrate her. She runs her hand down to your manhood, and lovingly strokes it, and to her obvious delight, it responds immediately. She sucks in a breath, rolls onto her back, spreads her legs wide, and slides her hands down and opens her inflamed wet lips for you.

Tsubaki: Please be gentle, (y/n).


	79. Like, with horns, and pointy tails?

===== Tuesday - Day 21 (part 1) =====

You are woken by a loud insistent banging on your door. Your arms are wrapped around Tsubaki, and her head is resting on your chest. She is still sleeping, and you don’t really want to shout, and wake her.

_It better not be Kuroka again._

The knocking comes again, and you are about to try and slide out from underneath Tsubaki, when she stirs and looks up at you with heavy eyes. You give her a smile, and a large grin slowly spreads over her face.

Tsubaki: It wasn’t a dream.

You run your fingers through her hair, and you both look over at the door as the knocking comes again.

(y/n): Who is it?

Xenovia: It’s me. I need to come in.

(y/n): Come in. What’s wrong?

Suddenly concerned, you ease Tsubaki off of you, and she sits up, as you go to get out of bed to meet Xenovia. She lets herself in, and comes rushing across the room to you.

Xenovia: I think I’ve found your friends.

(y/n): What? Where?

You leap out of bed, and rush to meet Xenovia, and she manages to ignore your hardon, and just looks so excited by her news.

Xenovia: Well, I thought about “they haven’t gone far”, and thinking where would that be if it was close to school, and I thought it could be the woods behind the academy. I hoped that Flame could help, like he did in tracking you down, so I went to Murayama’s house, and got flame to sniff some dirty clothes out of Murayama’s and her mother’s laundry baskets. Then I went to the woods and got him to start searching for them. I found this old shed, deep in the woods. There is a metal trap door with a padlock on it, and Flame seems sure that they are down there. I came straight here, because I thought you would want to be there if it is them, and that maybe we should take Asia too.

(y/n): You’re a fucking super star Xenovia. Go wake the girls, I’ll quickly get dressed.

You run to your closet, happy that your manhood is already behaving, and throw on some clothes, and rush out of your room. You are greeted in the corridor by most of your peerage, in differing states of undress.

(y/n): Xenovia thinks she has found my friends. Anyone that wants to come is welcome, but I would especially like you to come, Asia. We don’t know what state they may be in.

Grayfia: We will all come, of course.

Grayfia, who is wearing nothing but your shirt that she kept, waves her hand, and all of the girls are fully clothed. They are all wearing identical tight fitting jeans, and t-shirts, except for Grayfia who still wears your shirt, only now with jeans, and you are impressed again with Grayfia’s magical skill. Xenovia opens a portal, and you all step inside, and appear in the woods behind Kuoh Academy, next to an old shed. You rush up to the trapdoor, grab the padlock, and snap it off, flinging the hatch open. It is a deep dark well, and you can hear running water from down below. You notice that there is a string running up the well, and under the floorboards, in the direction of the door, and your heart stops. The door was trapped, and Xenovia must have triggered it when she first entered the shed.

_Don’t let me have found them, just for them to be dead. They must be alive._

Without hesitating, you leap down the well, thankful that as a Devil, you can see in the dark. The neck of the well is narrow, with an old rusty ladder up the side, but you just let yourself plummet down. You whiz past an opening that water is pouring out of, then splash into water, going deep. The well widens out at the bottom, and around the walls chained to the floor are your friends, blindfolded and unmoving.

_NO!_

You swim over to Murayama, who is the closest, and is chained to her mother, pull down her blindfold and look into her dead eyes. It looks like her mother let Murayama have as much of the chain as possible, and helped her to stay above the water while she could, but when her mother succumbed to the water, the weight of the chain was too much, and pulled Murayama under also. You snap the chain, take hold of Murayama, push off against the floor, rocket out of the water, and grab onto the ladder.

(y/n): Grayfia, I need you.

Grayfia: What do you require?

(y/n): I need you to levitate the girls up. They have drowned, get Asia working on them as soon as they are out.

Grayfia leans over the well, and you feel Murayama’s body pulling upwards, so you let go of her, and watch as she soars up out of the well. You plunge back down and grab Mrs Saito, and leap out again, and as soon as you are on the ladder, Mrs Saito pulls up too. You let go of her and drop back down, snapping the chain to Miss Akiyama. She is soon floating out of the well, and you are back for Katase and Hatsuko. They are chained together, like Murayama and her mother were, and it looks like Hatsuko was trying to keep Katase alive in the same manner that Murayama’s mother did for Murayama. You snap their chain, and launch yourself up again, Grayfia quickly pulling Katase out of the well, then you return one last time for Hatsuko. You grab up Hatsuko, launch yourself up to the ladder and let Grayfia pull her out, following close behind using the ladder, as it is too narrow to use your wings. If God wasn’t dead, you would be praying to him on your way out of the well, that Asia has managed to work some miracles, and you are not going to be greeted by five dead friends. You climb out of the hole, and rush from the shed, only to find a line of the five girls, unmoving. Their blindfolds have all been pulled down, and their bindings cut, and Asia is working on the new addition of Hatsuko. As you run over, Asia looks at you, tears rolling down her cheeks.

Asia: I’m so sorry, (y/n). It’s too late. I can’t bring them back.

You just collapse to your knees, next to Murayama, in physical pain.

_It’s my fault. They are dead because of me._

Rias: If they haven’t been dead for long, you can resurrect them as Devils. I can show you how.

_Is that what they would want? I have to do it. I have to try._

(y/n): Show me.

Rias shows you what you have to do, and you work your way down the line, starting at Murayama. You breathe a sigh of relief when Murayama chest starts to rise and fall, and she coughs out water. You quickly move to her mother and repeat it. Once she is breathing, you move to Miss Akiyama.

_This isn’t so bad. They may not want to be Devils, but it's far better than being dead. They will get used to it._

You move from Miss Akiyama to Katase, then finally on to Hatsuko. You run the ritual for Hatsuko, but nothing happens. You do it again, and still nothing.

Rias: It’s too late, she died too long ago. I’m sorry (y/n).

(y/n): No. That isn’t acceptable. She can’t be gone.

_Shit. She was probably the first to die. She’s shorter than Miss Akiyama and Mrs Saito. I should have rescued her first. Turned her into a Devil first. Shit. I can’t let this happen._

(y/n): Don’t leave us Hatsuko. You can’t go.

Koneko: Tell her not to leave ‘you’.

(y/n): Don’t leave me Hatsuko. I need you.

Koneko: Tell her you want to fuck her.

You look at Koneko questioningly, but figure you have nothing to lose by trying.

(y/n): You owe me a fuck, Hatsuko. Don’t you dare leave me. You said you would fuck me any time I wanted, and I want you. Come back to me. I won’t let you go.

You do the ritual again, then again and again, but still there is no movement from Hatsuko, and you collapse down next to her. Koneko comes over to you and puts an arm around you, hugging you into her.

Rias: I’m so sorry, (y/n). There is nothing you can do for her now. We need to take the others to your castle though, and take care of them. They’re very weak, and you need to help them regain their strength.

(y/n): How do I do that?

Rias: The same way I did for you when you were injured.

(y/n): You mean that skin to skin thing?

Rias: Yes.

_Seems a bit dodgy, going to bed with incapacitated naked girls, but I guess they will understand._

You open a portal to your room, then go over to Hatsuko and pick her up.

(y/n): I’m not leaving Hatsuko here. Can I have some help with the others.

Koneko picks up Katase, then Rias, Grayfia and Xenovia, pick up the other three, and everyone steps into your portal.

\-----

(y/n): Grayfia, can you use magic to preserve Hatsuko’s body? We need to take her to her mother, so that she can bury her, and mourn her, but Katase needs to be back on her feet first.

Grayfia works her magic, then you take Hatsuko down to an empty Harem bedroom at the end of your corridor, and lay her on the bed. You brush her hair from her face, and give her a little kiss on the forehead, before leaving her, and returning to your own bedroom. All of your peerage wait for you to return, and without a word, you quickly strip off your clothes, and climb into bed. Grayfia uses magic to strip the clothes from Katase, then Koneko places her naked body half on top of you, stradling one leg, her head against your waist. Grayfia does the same for Murayama, and Koneko takes her and places her over your other leg, her head next to Katase’s. Soon a naked Mrs Saito is lying over your left arm, her head on your shoulder, and Miss Akiyama is over your right arm, her head on your right shoulder..

Rias: Would you like some of us to lie the other side of them, for extra skin contact?

Rias is solemn, and you can see she is being totally genuine, so you agree. Rias and Grayfia undress, and climb in behind Mrs Saito and Miss Akiyama, then Grayfia looks over the rest of your peerage.

Grayfia: Asia, Ravel, strip and get in behind the other two, the rest of you leave.

Ravel goes bright red, but everyone does as Grayfia orders, and you are soon in an eight girl sandwich. All of the other girls leave, and you try and get as comfortable as possible.

Grayfia: Try and sleep. It will be hours before they wake up.

Since Xenovia woke you early, it should be easy to get to sleep, and it isn’t long before you can hear that the others are sleeping, but you can’t get Hatsuko from your mind, and sleep doesn’t come. You try to stay as still as possible, so as not to disturb any of the girls, but your mind is far from still. You just can’t believe that with all of the power at your command, that there was nothing you could have done to save 'all' of your friends.

_I should have saved Hatsuko first. But then would one of the others be dead right now? How am I going to tell Mrs Nakamura?_

Finally you fall into a fitful sleep. You don’t know how long you slept for, but when you wake up, the first thing you notice is that there are hands on your rock solid manhood.

_What? I thought the girls were taking this seriously._

The hands aren’t moving though, and after a few seconds you realise that it is your unconscious friends hands. As if she can read your mind, Grayfia speaks, trying to ease your worries.

Grayfia: Sorry. We put their hands there.

Rias: It really is the best point of contact for the transfer of power.

(y/n): It’s okay. How are they doing?

Grayfia: Better now that their hands are on your manhood. They will be fine, but it will probably be a few more hours yet.

Rias: We should take shifts. Give you a break, so that you can eat.

(y/n): No, I will stay here until they wake, but you four should go and get some food.

Grayfia: I will stay if you do.

Rias,Asia,Ravel: Yes.

(y/n): No. I insist. You four take a break, and send in four others. Akeno, Koneko, Sona, and Tsubaki. Don’t disturb Xenovia, she was up all night searching for them, so she needs some proper rest. You can come back after a few hours, once you have eaten, and had a good break.

They aren’t happy about having to leave you, but they do as you say, and a few moments later, your reinforcements arrive. They strip off and join you in bed, and your long vigil continues. Maz comes in after a while, and insists on hand feeding you a little food, and drink, but then you send her away, to make sure there is a meal prepared for your friends when they wake up. After a few hours, the original four helpers return, and after a little grumbling from the current four, especially Koneko, they take their places back. A few more hours pass, when finally your patients start to stir. Murayama is the first to regain consciousness. She suddenly starts when she becomes fully awake, and looks around, unable to comprehend what has happened.

Murayama: How am I here? How am I not dead? What’s happening? Why are we all in bed together naked? What are Rias and Asia and these other girls doing here?

(y/n): Shh, everything is going to be alright. You’re safe now.

Grayfia: You should just tell her the truth from the start. It will be a lot easier for her to accept right now.

(y/n): I will, but I will wait for all of them to be awake first. Are you okay with that Murayama?

She moves her hand on your manhood, then seaming to realise what she is holding, for some reason, she decides to leave it there. She takes a big breath, swallows, and then rests her head back down on your body.

Murayama: I trust you (y/n). I will wait. Thank you for saving me.

After a few seconds of silence, she suddenly puts her head up again, and looks around frantically.

Murayama: Where’s Hatsuko?

(y/n): She didn’t make it. I couldn’t save her. I don’t know how I am going to tell Katase or her mother.

Murayama: Poor Hatsuko.

Katase: What happened to Hatsuko? What happened to us? Is, is this like, Heaven?

(y/n): No this isn’t Heaven. Your not dead Katase, but I’m really sorry, your sister didn’t make it. I did all I could. I’m so, so, sorry.

Katase takes a few seconds to let this sink in, and a tear runs down her cheek, but she looks at you and gives you a brave smile.

Katase: I’m sure that you tried your best. Thank you for saving me. All of us. Where are we? What’s with the naked…

Murayama: He’s going to explain it to us when the others wake up.

Katase looks at Murayama, then around at the other girls, then finally looks at you, and she just gives you a little smile, then puts her head back down.

Katase: Okay.

Thankfully it isn’t long before your other two patients wake up, and after calming them down, it is time to explain the situation to all of them.

(y/n): Well, this is going to be hard for you to believe, but Grayfia says to just give it to you straight, and I trust her judgement, so here goes. You did all die. We tried to revive you, but we couldn’t, and that left me with only one choice. To let you stay dead, or to… revive you as Devils.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Devils?

Katase: You mean, like, with horns, and pointy tails? Devils?

(y/n): Yes Devils, but no horns or pointy tail. You do have wings though.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Wings?

They all look around behind themselves, trying to see if they have wings, and then at each other.

(y/n): Yes wings, but I will get onto them more later. Devils are not what you think they are. I know this is all very hard to believe, but it will all become clear if you let me finish. I’m a Devil, but I didn’t know it when I was staying with you, Mrs Saito. That’s why I left. I found out I was a Devil, and I didn’t want you to be dragged into this world. When you said, “are we in Heaven?”, Katase, it is actually the opposite. This is Hell. I own a castle here. It’s a long story, but don’t worry, you are not stuck here. You can return to your normal lives, only, er, you won’t grow old and die. You, er, will live forever.

Mrs Saito: We won’t age?

Grayfia: I’m er, well, lets just say ‘hundreds’ of years old.

Everyone stares at the beautiful Grayfia, disbelievingly, then slowly look back at you.

Katase: So, Devils are real?

(y/n): Yes, and Magic.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Magic?

You let out a little laugh, and then smile at them all reassuringly.

(y/n): Yes. I know it’s a lot to take in. Grayfia, could you, er, dress the girls please?

There is a little shriek from each of the girls, and they all jump, letting go of your manhood, and sit up and look at themselves, the sheet falling away.

Mrs Saito: Shit.

Miss Akiyama: It is real.

Katase: So we really are Devils?

(y/n): Yes.

Murayama: Does that me we’re, like, evil now?

(y/n): Do you think I’m evil?

Murayama: No.

(y/n): There you go then. There are good and evil Devils, then same as there are with Humans.

Miss Akiyama: Can you ‘please’ put some clothes on (y/n). My brain won’t function when I can see you naked.

You laugh, climb out of bed, and set off for your walk in closet.

(y/n): Grayfia, I asked Maz to get a meal prepared for them, can you take them to it, and I will join them in a second. Can you get Xenovia to join us too. As it was her that found them, she should be there.

Grayfia: Of course.

Grayfia climbs out of bed, still naked, and motions for them to follow her.

You walk over to your closet, and you can hear them talking to Grayfia, as they walk away.

Murayama: Is (y/n) a big deal, er, ‘down here’, then?

Grayfia: Yes he is, a very big deal.

Mrs Saito: So, as I am already older, how long do I have before I, er…

Grayfia: Don’t worry, you will probably never look a day older, but it could be a problem in your normal life.

Katase: So are you four all, like (y/n)’s wives?

You enter your closet, wondering how Grayfia might answer than one, and grab some clean clothes, then dress and portal to the dining room.


	80. Something chocolate maybe?

===== Tuesday - Day 21 (part 2) =====

You step out of your portal into the dining room, to find that the girls aren't there yet, but two maids are in there. Thankfully they seem to understand the seriousness of the situation, and just stand to attention to one side, waiting to be called upon.

_Did Maz tell them, or do they just ‘feel’ that I want them to behave? Last thing I need is for them to ‘present’ themselves during the meal._

You don’t have to wait long before the girls arrive, and they are all happily chatting away to Grayfia and Xenovia. They all have their wings out, Katase tentatively flapping hers, while the others are laughing along with Xenovia about something. Grayfia waves at you from the doorway, and then leaves, and Xenovia and the girls start to walk to the table. When they spot you, the girls stop in their tracks, and stare.

Miss Akiyama: How did you get down here so fast.

You smile at them, and open your arms, innocently.

(y/n): Magic.

They look a little more impressed than they probably should be, but they hurry over and take seats at the table, Xenovia walking along behind them and smiling.

(y/n): I know some of you already know Xenovia, but I had to invite her, because it was her quick thinking that lead to your rescue.

Xenovia: We already chatted about it a little, sorry. What I did was nothing, you were the hero.

Murayama: She told us how you just jumped down the well, and got us all out, one by one.

(y/n): Yes, but what Xenovia did was far from nothing. She is the true star. It’s her that found you, or you would still all be down there now.

They all look at Xenovia in awe, but she just waves them away, a little embarrassed.

Xenovia: Let’s eat, you must all be starving. I know I am.

There are general murmurs of agreement, and everyone tucks in to the first course, which is a delicious soup.

Murayama: You must be very rich. This place is amazing. And all of the servants…

(y/n): I think there is a lot of wealth attached to the estate, but I haven’t even thought about it to be honest. I’m still getting used to the idea of being a ‘Lord’.

You let out a little laugh, and smile to yourself.

(y/n): Believe it or not, that was harder than getting used to being a Devil.

The girls all laugh at this, and Katase puts her wings out again, giving them a little flap.

Katase: I want to fly. Can you teach me.

Xenovia: You wait until you see (y/n)’s wings. They are amazing.

(y/n): Yes, of course I will help you, Katase, but you’ll be surprised how easy it is.

Mrs Saito: I don’t know why you were worried what we would think about becoming Devils. It seems amazing. Flying, magic, never aging.

(y/n): Well, there is a fair stigma attached to Devils, and never aging does come with it’s own troubles. What are you going to say to your husband?

Mrs Saito: I’m getting a divorce.

Your mouth drops open, and you look over at Mrs Saito, who has gone a little red.

(y/n): I hope that isn’t because of me.

Mrs Saito: No. Well, I was missing you one night, and feeling very guilty, so I called my husband’s hotel room. I needed to talk, and I though we might even try phone sex.

Murayama: Eww, mom.

Mrs Saito: Well, a woman answered. I know you might think I’m a hypocrite, since I, er, strayed myself, but… Well, he had obviously been cheating for a while, and if he had been around, maybe I would not have strayed myself. So… 

(y/n): You don’t have to explain yourself, Mrs Saito. As long as you’re happy, that’s all that matters to me.

Mrs Saito: I am happy. Thank you, (y/n). It’s all for the good, I’m better off without him.

(y/n): Good.

The maids come over and clear away the bowls, and bring in a second course, and everyone attacks that one as if they haven’t eaten at all yet. You let everyone get a way through this course, before talking again.

(y/n): So, I would like to hear your stories. What actually happened? We were thinking it was a girl called Yoru. She is claiming to be my girlfriend from before?

Miss Akiyama: Yes, it was your psycho ex. She never said her name was Yoru, but she did say she was your girlfriend.

(y/n): She’s not actually my ex, but I agree, she obviously is a psycho.

Murayama: That little ho, she said she was your girlfriend. So that’s all a lie?

(y/n): Yes.

Each girl takes it in turns to explain their tale, of how they woke up from being drugged, blindfolded, with their hands bound behind their backs, and then were ‘teased’ with a large knife, before being walked, at knife point, to the hole they were imprisoned in.

Mrs Saito: She came to us a few times while we were down there. Brought us a little food, that she fed us. Questioned us extensively about our relationships with you, and tortured us if we didn’t answer.

(y/n): That explains how she knew about me then.

Murayama: And that’s how I found out that my mother slept with the boy I wanted to sleep with.

(y/n): Oh, yeah, er…

Murayama: Don’t worry about it. I’ve had plenty of time to get used to it. I still want to sleep with you though, and now you owe me.

Katase: Hey. We all want to sleep with him.

Mrs Saito: We, er, had a lot of time to talk, and you were the main topic of conversation.

Miss Akiyama: And we all agreed we would share you.

Murayama: Well, we all thought we were going to die. But in our fantasy scenario, where you came in and saved us all, we decided we would share you. And, er, well you did save us at least.

The girls are all bright red, and can’t look you in the face, and look at each other, desperate for one of them to continue.

Mrs Saito: We knew it wasn’t real though. We just had to dream, to give us something to hang on to.

(y/n): I can’t even begin to imagine how horrifying it must have been.

Miss Akiyama: It was, truly.

Katase: It was Hatsuko that started us off on our fantasy. She pulled us all together. I think she needed to share in our experiences with you.

(y/n): I still don’t even know why she was there really.

Mrs Saito: Your phone. Psycho found it, and there were photos of all of us naked on it, so that’s when she targeted us.

(y/n): Miss Akiyama!

Miss Akiyama: Don’t judge me. I just sent you a few very tasteful photos. Okay, maybe they weren’t so tasteful, but I was missing you.

Katase: Hatsuko said that she sent you a series of photos of her in her cheerleader uniform. And out of it.

The maids clear away the second course, and bring the third, and everyone gets stuck in, obviously really enjoying the meal.

Murayama: I could get used to this.

(y/n): Well, we do have to discuss what is going to happen to you now.

Mrs Saito: Don’t worry, we do understand that our fantasy was exactly that. A fantasy. You were amazing saving us, but we don’t expect you to have to take care of us now. I mean, I know you have, er, ‘many’, very sexy girlfriends here.

(y/n): Yeah, I’m a little embarrassed by all of that. I guess I need to tell you about my situation first, and then we can discuss your options. Yes, I do have a harem of very sexy girls. It’s sort of Devil culture. I also have a peerage, who, well…

Xenovia: As far as they’re concerned, your peerage are all in your Harem too.

(y/n): Well, I guess they sort of are. And then, er, well, I have also promised all of my servants that I will have sex with them too.

Mrs Saito: My goodness.

Miss Akiyama: Good god.

Murayama: Are we really surprised. He is like, king of the studs.

You are bright red, and can hardly look at the girls, but you have to carry on.

(y/n): Anyway, now you know my situation. I er, I know you don't blame me for what happened to you, but I do. Whatever you decide to do, I will do everything I can to make sure you are all happy.

Katase: So what are our options then?

(y/n): Well, you can go back to your old life, as best as you can, and I will do everything in my power to try and make it a smooth transition. Or you can move into my castle. I don’t expect you to just become part of my Harem though. I know you, Mrs Saito, after your crap with your cheating shit of a husband, putting up with being in a relationship with someone with multiple girlfriends is probably the last thing you want to do, but all of you are very welcome to join my Harem if that is what you want, or…

Katase: I’ll join.

Marayama: Me too.

Mrs Saito,Miss Akiyama: And me.

(y/n): Well, I was going to tell you how comfortable you would be if you wanted to just stay as a guest…

Mrs Saito,Miss Akiyama,Murayama,Katase: No.

You’re a little taken aback, by how okay the girls are with the situation, and you just look around at them.

(y/n): So you’re all okay that I will be sleeping with a different girl every night? That it could be weeks before I get to sleep with you? That every time I see a servant, they offer themselves to me?

Mrs Saito: Well, personally, I want to be sleeping with you four or five times a day, every day. But I also understand that there are a few dozen other girls with the same idea, and I consider myself incredibly lucky to get to be ‘one’ of the girls that gets to sleep with you. You have an army of seriously sexy young girls, desperate to satisfy you, and yet you want me to join them. I'm honored.

Murayama manages to ignore the ‘ew’ factor, of her mother wanting to fuck you four or five times a day, and is actually nodding in agreement.

Murayama: And that’s before you saved our lives. We all wanted to fuck the shit out of you before you saved us, but now… we would all walk through fire for you.

Katase: We would all do anything to sleep with you just one time. Being in your Harem is a dream come true.

Miss Akiyama: And we will satisfy you in any way you desire. I er, I have a few things at my apartment that I would like to bring here. Is it possible to pop back for a few seconds at some point?

(y/n): I will get Grayfia to teach you all some magic, including how to portal from place to place. You don’t have to ever leave here if you don’t want to, but, I know the school would be very happy if you came back to teach. I still attend whenever I get time, so that’s an option for you two girls too, and I know your mother would be really happy to see you Katase.

Mrs Saito: Yes, you must let her know your alive, Katase. You can’t even begin to understand how she must be feeling right now.

Katase: Yes. I’m not looking forward to telling her about Hatsuko though.

(y/n): I’m so sorry about Hatsuko Katase. Truly I am. I should have done better.

Katase: It’s not your fault. Psycho told us how she boobytrapped the door to the shed, so that as soon as anyone entered it would start the water pouring in.

Xenovia: That was me. I triggered the trap. Oh, I’m so sorry (y/n), Katase. How can you ever forgive me. I shouldn’t have entered before fetching you, (y/n). I killed her.

Xenovia looks devastated, bursts into tears, and jumps up and starts to run for the door.

(y/n): Xenovia, stop.

Your voice is firm, and leaves no doubt that this is an order. Xenovia stop, but is crying inconsolably, and doesn’t turn to face you.

(y/n): Sit down.

Your voice is softer, but still leaves no wiggle room. Xenovia comes back over to the table, and sits down, but puts her head on the table and continues to cry.

Xenovia: I’m so so sorry. I was trying to help.

(y/n): I already knew you triggered the trap Xenovia, but I didn’t say anything, because I knew you would blame yourself. It’s not your fault, not even slightly. The fault goes squarely on the shoulders of the psycho who set the trap. Without your initiative, they would still be down there. They would probably die down there. No one blames you.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: No.

Mrs Saito: You found us, and we will forever be grateful.

Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Yes.

(y/n): It’s a tragedy what happened to Hatsuko, and I will always blame myself for not acting quicker. I will always wonder if I had revived the girls in a different order, could I have saved them all. But none of this is your fault. We are all in your debt Xenovia. Yours and Flame’s.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Yes.

Xenovia picks her head up off of the table, and looks around at everyone through tear soaked eyes.

Xenovia: Do you really mean that?

(y/n): Yes.

Mrs Saito,Murayama,Katase,Miss Akiyama: Yes.

Katase picks up her glass of water, and holds it alloft.

Katase: To Hatsuko.

Everyone else holds their glasses up and joins Katase in the toast, then the room falls into silence, and everyone just picks at their food for a little while. The maids come over and clear away the plates, and start to bring in the next course, but you put up a hand to stop them.

(y/n): I think that everyone could do with dessert please. Something chocolate maybe?

Murayama: Oh yes.

Mrs Saito: Chocolate always makes everything feel better.

Maid: Yes, Master. I think this would be a good time for cook’s famous Chocolate Orgasm.

Miss Akiyama: Now, that sounds like my kind of dessert.

\----- Issei POV - Aika’s bedroom -----

Aika: So, why did you need to meet me here in my bedroom? I know you haven’t managed to plant any cameras yet.

Issei: I haven’t been able to. I haven’t seen (y/n) today.

Aika: So why are you back. I told you I would call you the second we had a good movie to watch.

Issei: I was hoping that since I couldn’t do anything today, that you would give me another sample, just to keep me going.

Aika: You don’t need another sample to keep you going. You need to know that you’re not getting any, unless you complete your task.

Issei: You’ve gotta give me something. Show me that it’s worth the trouble.

Aika looks at Issei, not happy at all, with his failure, and with his demands.

Aika: I should just take my cameras back, and try and plant them myself…

Issei: Just a little boobage?

Aika: I thought my ‘little’ boobs were not as nice as Rias’s?

Issei: All boobies are sacred, even little ittie-bittie-titties. Not that yours are ittie-bittie.

Aika sighs, and walks over to her closet.

Aika: Don’t touch anything.

Aika walks inside, and closes the door, then comes back a few moments later wearing a tight orange t-shirt. She stands in front of Issei, and grabs the bottom of the shirt, then she pulls it up over her breasts, flashing Issei, then quickly pulls it down again.

Aika: That’s it. You don’t get anything else, unless you plant some cameras.

Issei: Sure thing, Sensei.

With a big smile, Issei leaves the room, and lets himself out.


	81. KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

===== Tuesday - Day 21 (part 3) =====

After the meal, with Grayfia’s help, you spend a long time trying to teach the fledgling Devils some magic, and Katase insists that you are the one to teach her how to fly. They all ooh and ahh, when you put your wings out, and all of the girls enjoy flying for the first time. Eventually, they are too tired to continue with their lessons, and you thank Grayfia and contact Belarina.

(y/n): Belarina, can you please allocate each of the girls a Harem bedroom, and explain it to them. Also, can you station a Chambermaid in each of their rooms for tonight. Just until they get used to the castle a bit.

Belarina: Certainly, my Lord.

Belarina escorts the girls away, and you breathe a sigh of relief, and open a portal to your room. You probably should fetch Rossweisse, and spend the night with her, but you really don’t feel like it tonight. You’re so happy that you have the girls back, but you still can’t stop thinking about Hatsuko. Can’t stop kicking yourself, and thinking, “What if?”, “If only?”. You strip off, climb into bed, and eventually fall into a fitful sleep.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

_Shit, not again. What the freak now?_

(y/n): Who is it?

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

_It could be one of the girls, I better go._

You climb out of bed, contemplate if you should do something to cover up your obligatory hardon, dismiss the idea, and walk over to the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK , KNOCK.

You pull the door open, ready to reprimand one of the girls, probably Kuroka, but there is nobody there.

_Strange._

You are about to close the door, when you catch a faint smell of perfume. You take one more look around, then you close the door.

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.

You haven’t even turned around when the knocking starts once more. You open the door again, and there is still no one there, but the scent comes to you again.

_That’s Hatsuko’s perfume. Is she… Is she here?_

You would think that smelling Hatsuko’s perfume, was just your imagination punishing you for letting her die, but you definitely didn’t imagine the knocking.

(y/n): Er, come in Hatsuko.

A faint breeze moves past you, and you close the door, and wait to see if the knocking comes again. 

(y/n): Er, hi Hatsuko. I’m really sorry I couldn’t save you.

You feel a little silly talking to a Ghost, but it wasn’t long ago, that you would have laughed at anyone who claimed to be a Devil. There is of course no reply, so after a while, you go back to bed. Every now and again, you get another whiff of Hatsuko’s perfume, but eventually, you drift back to sleep.

\-----

You are awoken as your bed moves, and you can see the sheet raise as someone climbs up underneath it, heading towards your crotch. You rip your sheet from the bed, and you look around, but can see nothing.

(y/n): Hatsu…

You feel two cold hands wrap around your manhood, and start rubbing up and down, and you look down but you can’t see anything, except for your manhood moving around. You can smell Hatsuko’s perfume stronger than ever, and then you feel the head of your rod encompassed, you can only assume by a ghostly mouth. Your length is being worked like crazy, and you tentatively reach down and feel for Hatsuko’s face.

(y/n): Slow down, we have all night.

_I hope. Fuck knows how these things work._

Hatsuko does slow down, and you find her face, and run your hand up and into her hair. She is kneeling to your right, and you run your fingers slowly down her back, to her smooth shapely ass. It is so weird, feeling your manhood being sucked, yet being able to see it. You bend to your right, move your head in, and kiss an invisible outer thigh. There is the sound of a ghostly moan, and you slowly run your hand down Hatsuko’s butt, to her groin. You can feel the ghostly body moving to your touch, and you gently brush over, until you feel an open slit, with a plump waiting clit. You hear another moan, and the action on your manhood speeds up again. You wiggle the clit, and the pussy start to thrust into your hand, and a low moaning starts to echo around the room. You slide your left hand over to where you think Hatsuko’s breasts are, and grasp and squeeze one, and her hips thrust more. You feel a spasm run through her ghostly body, and you run your fingers along her clit, and slide two fingers inside her. It looks weird, your two fingers moving back and forth in mid air, but by her movements, you are obviously having a lot of success. The sucking on your rod stops, although the hands are running up and down faster than ever.

Ghostly voice: Ahh, (y/n).

The sucking starts again, and you run your fingers in and out faster, sliding your left hand down her body, seeking out her clit. You start teasing her clit, and driving your fingers in and out faster, and her body is continually thrusting back against your fingers hard. You feel invisible muscles tighten, and her head leaves your rod once more.

Ghostly voice: AHH, YES, AHH.

Both her hands are working up and down at speed now, and you pinch her clit and wiggle it frantically.

Ghostly voice: AHH, (y/n), AHH, AHH, AHHHH.

Her body thrashes, and you feel your hand becomes wet. You slide your fingers out, and suck her ghostly juices from them, then slip them back up inside her to another moan. You slowly rotate your fingers inside her, screwing them in and out, and she drives her head back down on you, and starts sucking like crazy. It feels great, and you close your eyes, and imagine Hatsuko’s beautiful face going down on you, and her fit body, naked next to you, as her hips thrust again and again. You can feel Hatsuko’s tongue working on your pulsing member, and then her hands slow and stop. She pulls off of you, and you feel little kisses all around your balls, then they slowly run back up your length, which is pulsing and throbbing to her teasing. She plunges back down on you with more enthusiasm than ever, both hands working away, and you know you are not going to last much longer.

(y/n): Ahh, fuck Hatsuko.

She speeds up, as do you with your fingers inside her, and you are both moaning together. Her hips are thrusting uncontrollably, and her head comes up and she screams.

Ghostly voice: AHH, fill me (y/n).

She plunges her head down on you again, and you open your eyes, to see your seed burst forth from your rod, and curve down her ghostly throat. It is a totally weird sight, but it gets even weirder, when your seed seems to absorb into her, and her body takes on a faint glow. You see the ghostly silhouette buck, your fingers still thumping away inside her, and you pump your seed again, and again, each time her body becoming slightly more substantial. You finish pumping your seed into her, and you grab her hips, that you can now just about see, and pull her around, lowering her onto your face. She sits up on you, and you can see up through her body, and watch as she runs her hand through her hair. You slide your hands up her front, and take her breasts, and thrust your tongue into her dripping snatch. She throws her head back and howls, as your mouth fills with her juices. Her body jerks over and over again, and finally she stills and she climbs off of you and lies down next to you.

Hatsuko: Wow, sweetie. That was amazing, and we haven’t even fucked yet.

You cup Hatsuko’s cheek, and stare into her eyes, and a look of shock comes over her face.

Hatsuko: You, you can see me.

(y/n): Sort of.

Hatsuko puts one hand up in front of her face, and just stares at it.

Hatsuko: I’m not invisible anymore.

(y/n): No, I think it must have been my… Wait. Wait here a second.

You start to get up, but Hatsuko reaches out to you and pulls your arm. You gently remove her hand and get out of bed.

(y/n): I know where I can get a load of my seed from. Wait here.

Hatsuko: Don’t leave, (y/n). You said we could fuck.

Hatsuko moves over to the edge of the bed, and gets onto her knees, thrusting her translutiant pussy in your direction. She looks over her shoulder, and pouts at you, then wiggles her ass seductively.

Hatsuko: Please, I need your length inside me.

Your manhood floods back to full size, and you walk back, stand behind her, grab her hips, and thrust yourself deep inside her. She screams, then takes hold of the sheets, and starts to rock back and forth, her juices flowing freely now.

Hatsuko: AHH, fuck me, (y/n), fuck me hard.

You look down and see your length running in and out of her glowing pussy, tighten your grip on her hips, and start to fuck her hard.

_I did promise her a fuck._

Your ghostly lover is at least as enthusiastic as you are, and rocks back into you with force, moaning with every thrust. She looks back at you, her ghostly face the picture of ecstasy. You look down at your rod slick with Hatsuko’s juices, and watch as more juices form inside her. She is becoming wetter by the second, and her juices spurt out every time you thrust. Her back bends as another orgasm tears through her, but you don’t slow, and in no time she is howling again, as she is hit by another orgasm, then another.

Hatsuko: (y/n)!

You pull out and flip her over onto her back. She lets out a little shriek, then looks up at you with a massive grin on her face, giggling at the joy of it all, and spreads her legs wide. Standing between her legs, you grab her thighs, and drive yourself back inside her, then start to thrust at speed. Her breasts are rocking up and down, and you lean forward and grasp them and squeeze. Her body bucks again, and she screams, then as she recovers, she starts to moan in time to your thrusts. You speed up even more, pounding in and out at super speed, and her moans merge into one long howl. You can feel it won’t be long before you fill her again, and you bend down and kiss her passionately, your tongues entwining, and you slow down to long hard strokes. You feel her ghostly fingers run up and down your back, until you feel her muscles tense again, when she runs her hands down and grabs your buttocks, squeezing hard and pulling you into her. You pull out of the kiss, but stay there staring into her eyes, and you start to thrust at super speed again, using just your hips. Her eyes go wide, and you see her ghostly body tense up, then her head goes back, and she howls over and over as her juices gush out, spraying you, as you unleash your seed, rocketing up inside her. You pump again and again, every time her body bucking. She starts off screaming, but by the time you pump your last, she is just managing a little whimper. Each pump though, leading to her aura growing stronger, and her form becoming more substantial.

Hatsuko: Oh wow, (y/n), that was so worth dying for.

(y/n): Don’t even joke about that.

Hatsuko: Who said I was joking. I can die happy now, or stay dead, or whatever.

(y/n): No, don’t you go disappearing on me. Just wait here for me.

Hatsuko: I’m here because you asked me to stay. I’m not leaving now.

You pull out of Hatsuko, to another little whimper, and you rush over to the mirror with Le Fey in. She is wearing nothing but her large blue witches hat, facing away from you , showing off her cute little ass, and looking over her shoulder with a nice smile. You step straight through the mirror, and run up to her bed, and gently shake her. She slowly opens her eyes, and when she sees you, a massive smile comes over her face.

Le Fey: Are you ready for me?

(y/n): No, sorry Le Fey, I er…

She sits up, and her sheet falls away, leaving her naked, and you quickly turn away.

(y/n): Oh, er, can you come to my room please, and bring the flask with you. I’m sorry, but I need it. We will fill you another, before you have to use it.

Le Fey: No problem. I’ll be right there.

(y/n): Oh, and don’t be scared, but there is a ghost in my room.

You turn around without looking at her, and go back through the mirror, and are happy to see Hatsuko’s faintly glowing form still on the bed. You hurry over to her, and sit next to her, and she sits up, and puts her arms around you, and rests her head on your shoulder.

Hatsuko: So what’s your great plan?

(y/n): How does being a ghost actually work? Do you have, like a burning desire, to step into the light, or are you happy to be still around?

Hatsuko: Are you kidding? I just had an epic fuck. If there is any chance that will ever happen again, I want to stay here forever. Besides, I could have some fun haunting that bitch that killed me. If I see any ‘light’, you can bet I will be running the other way.

You door opens, and Le Fey walks in, wearing nothing but her Large hat, and you sigh and shake your head.

Hatsuko: She’s cute. A bit young though isn’t she?

(y/n): Yes she is, and I was hoping she would put some clothes on.

Le Fey lets out a humph, waves her hands, and some fluffy blue pyjammers, with gold stars on them appear on her.

Le Fey: Better? I don’t see why you can be naked in front of me, but I can’t be naked in front of you.

(y/n): That’s a good point.

You pull the edge of your sheet over, and cover your manhood, and Le Fey gives you a rueful smile.

Le Fey: Well, that served me right. So you’re the ghost. Hi, my name’s Le Fey, pleased to meet you.

Hatsuko: Hatsuko, pleasure’s all mine.

Le Fey: Oh wow, now I see why (y/n) wants to help you so bad. He thought he had lost you.

Le Fey lifts her hat, and pulls the flask of your seed from under it, and hands it to you. You smile at her and take it, then pass it on to Hatsuko.

(y/n): She was invisible when she first came in, and after she, er, well, I put some of my seed into her, she became more visible. So, I’m thinking, if she drinks that…

Le Fey: Great idea. What’s she got to lose?

(y/n): Well… everything really.

Le Fey: It certainly won’t harm her.

You both look at Hatsuko, and she shrugs, unstoppers the flask, and puts it to her lips. She slowly tilts it back, and starts to drink, gulp after gulp after gulp. The more she drinks the brighter she glows, until you and Le Fey are both shielding your eyes, then she sucks in a breath as she finishes drinking, and the glow dies down, leaving you staring at a beautiful, naked, Hatsuko.

(y/n): It worked.

Le Fey: I told you there was power in your seed. She’s still dead, but you could never tell.

Le Fey walks over to Hatsuko, takes her flask back, smiles at her, and walks over to your bedroom door.

Le Fey: Don’t forget you owe me a refill. Have fun.

With that Le Fey leaves, and you look over at Hatsuko, who is now looking a little shy. She leans in and gives you a little peck on the cheek, then rests her head on your shoulder again.

Hatsuko: You’re so amazing (y/n). I can never really thank you.

You cup her cheek, amazed at how alive she seems, although, her skin is still a little cooler then normal. You lean in and give her a little kiss on the lips, and smile at her.

(y/n): I’m just happy that you’re not ‘gone’. You need to have a play around, and see what powers you have as a ghost. Can you still make yourself invisible if you try?

Hatsuko fades away, then comes back again, then puts her arms around you and gives you a squeeze.

Hetsuko: Oh, that’s so cool. That’s better than being alive. I don’t know how long I can stay solid for, but I feel like I have loads of power right now.

(y/n): Well, you know where to come if you need a refill.

Hatsuko lets out a little giggle, then starts to slowly tug at the sheet over your manhood.

Hatsuko: I know you’ve done so much for me, but… Is it too much to ask for a little refill right now?

(y/n): Oh, I think we can probably manage a refill or two.


	82. It’s a stupid plan

===== Wednesday - Day 22 (part 1) =====

Apparently, ghosts don’t need sleep, but Hatsuko kindly does let you get some, after you fill her a few more times. She wakes you early though, riding away on you, and she is still riding and screaming, when Maz comes in. Maz stops in her tracks, when she doesn’t recognize the girl, but you and Hatsuko both turn and smile at her, and she gives you a big smile back.

Maz: Do you need a hand, Miss?

Hatsuko: No, thank you. Ahh, I think I got this. AHH.

(y/n): Ahh, she definitely has it.

You grab her hips and start thrusting up into her at speed, and Maz watches on as Hatsuko’s head flies back, she screams, and you fill her yet again. When you finish pumping, Hatsuko pulls off of you and collapses down next to you, puts an arm and a leg across you, and looks up Maz.

Hatsuko: Wow. He is fucking incredible.

Maz: Yes he is, Miss.

Hatsuko: You must be the amazing Maz, I’ve heard so much about.

Maz looks over at you and beams with pride, then looks back at Hatsuko and curtsies.

Maz: Yes, Miss.

Hatsuko: Nice to meet you, Maz. I’m Hatsuko.

Maz: Oh, I thought you had died Miss.

Hatsuko: I am dead Maz, but it’s okay. With (y/n) telling me he would fuck me, I wasn’t going anywhere.

Maz: Oh, okay Miss. Well, if there is anything I can do for you? Get you some clothes maybe?

(y/n): Yes, that’s a good idea, Maz. Thank you.

Hatsuko: I think I might be able to just ‘have’ clothes, if I can figure out all of my powers.

(y/n): Yes, but will I be able to undress you then?

Hatsuko: Okay, you convinced me.

Maz hurries away, and you just lie there with Hatsuko, kissing, until Maz gets back with a selection of clothes. Hatsuko selects a plain little pink pair of panties and bra that match her hair, then a simple white sleeveless dress that comes about half way down her thighs. You watch her dress, admiring her fantastic body, then you get up and get dressed yourself. Maz is a little disappointed that no one needs her help to dress but you thank her, and she smiles and returns to her room. You get Hatsuko to wait in your room, and you go and fetch her four companions and Xenovia. They don’t know what to expect when they follow you into your room, but when they see Hatsuko, Katase and Murayama both squeal, and run over to her. Mrs Saito and Miss Akiyama, hurry over too, and all four Hug Hatsuko and fuss over her, as Xenovia stays next to you, but you can see she is smiling with relief.

Mrs Saito: But how?

Hatsuko: Well, I am actually dead. I’m a ghost.

They all look at her disbelievingly, and Katase pinches her arm.

Katase: You seem rather solid for a ghost.

Hatsuko: That is the power of (y/n)’s magical seed.

Murayama: You mean, you…

Hatsuko: Many, many times.

Katase: Oh you ho.

Miss Akiyama: You mean, oh you ‘Lucky’ ho.

Murayama: Who knew the one of us that died would be the lucky one.

(y/n): To be fair, she is still dead, and we have no idea what the ramifications of that are.

Katase: Like what?

(y/n): Well, far starters, she will never get to have children.

Hatsuko: That’s not necessarily a bad thing.

Mrs Saito: You say that now, but having children is a wonderful thing. One day you may regret it.

Hatsuko: Maybe, but if I was just plain old ‘dead’, I wouldn’t even be able to have sex, let alone kids. I’ll take being a ghost.

(y/n): At least, as solid as you are, you can go and see your mom. She can think you are both still as alive as ever. It will become an issue when neither of you age, but a bit of Devil Magic will be able to smooth that over.

Hatsuko: I’m not ready to see mom yet. Can you tell her I’m okay, Katase? I still have to come to terms with being dead.

Katase: Yeah, sure sis.

(y/n): We should go and see your mom on the way to school today.

Murayama,Katase: School? Do we really have to go to school now that we’re Devils?

(y/n): You do want to say hello to Yoru, don’t you?

Mrs Saito: I want to do more than say hello to her.

(y/n): Oh, don’t worry. I have a plan for her.

You explain your plan to the girls, then open a portal to Katase’s house, and you and Katase step in. Yoru took all of Katase’s possessions, meaning she doesn’t have her key, so she goes up to her front door, and knocks. After a short while, the door opens and Mrs Nakamura is standing there. She lets out a little cry, and throws her arms around Katase, bursting into tears.

Mrs Nakamura: My little girl. I thought I had lost you.

Mrs Nakamura looks up at you, lets go of Katase, and rushes out to hug you too.

Mrs Nakamura: You found her. Thank you so much (y/n). Where… where is Hatsuko? Did…

Katase: She is okay. She er… she is recovering, and will come to see you as soon as she can.

Mrs Nakamura hugs you tight, her large breasts pressing into you, then kisses your cheek.

Mrs Nakamura: Thank you so, so much. You brought my little girl back to me. I can never thank you enough. If I can ever do anything for you, just ask. Anything.

She kisses your cheek again, then goes back to Katase, and sweeps her up and swings her around.

Mrs Nakamura: I’m never going to let you out of my sight again. Come in and tell me all about it.

Katase: You can’t keep me locked up, mom. I do have to go to school you know.

Mrs Nakamura takes hold of Katase and bundles her into the house, then she looks back at you expectantly.

(y/n): Sorry, I have things I have to do. I’m really glad I could help get Katase back to you. I’ll er, I’ll see you at school, Katase.

Katase: Yeah, see ya there.

You rush off, before Mrs Nakamura can get you too, and go to put your plan in action.

\----- Police Station -----

Policeman: That is all just conjecture little boy. You have no proof.

(y/n): No, but I think I can get it.

Policeman: It’s a stupid plan.

Yua: There is no harm in trying it though. I’ll go along with it (y/n). It sounds like fun.

Policeman: Bah. And when it all fails, come back to me, and we will do the proper police work required to put people away.


	83. BOO, bitch, BOO

===== Wednesday - Day 22 (part 2) =====  
\----- Kuoh Academy -----

You intentionally turn up slightly late to class, and Asia and Xenovia are already there. When Yoru sees you, her eyes light up, and she jumps up from her chair and runs over to you.

Yoru: You weren’t here yesterday, and I was so worried. I missed you so much.

(y/n): I missed you too.

You sweep Yoru back, and kiss her deeply, to sounds of ooh and ahh from the girls around the class.

As you are kissing her the teacher walks in, and walks up to the front of the room. She clears her throat, and you stop kissing Yoru, who looks out of breath, and a little dazed.

Miss Ito: Good morning class. I am your temporary teacher for the day, Miss Ito. You two, we will have none of that sort of behaviour in class, I want you both in detention after class finishes.

(y/n),Yoru: Yes Miss.

Yoru looks at you, and giggles, not worried in the least at the prospect of spending some time in detention with you, and thinking it was well worth it for that kiss. You smile back at her, and take your seat.

Miss Ito: Now, I would like to see what everyone's level at math is, so I am going to give you all a little test.

There are groans from all around the class, but Miss Ito walks from desk to desk, placing a test paper face down in front of each student. When she gets back to her desk, she looks around the class, and lifts her watch up to check the time.

Miss Ito: You each have one hour, starting… now.

Everyone starts work on the math test, which is actually quite easy, and Miss Ito paces back and forth, watching on. About halfway through the allotted hour, Xenovia passes a note to Asia, and Miss Ito comes up to Asia’s desk and slams her hand down.

Miss Ito: I will have no cheating in my class. You two, detention after school.

Asia: But it isn’t a note about the test Miss.

Xenovia: No, it’s about a boy.

Miss Ito picks up the note, and opens it.

Miss Ito: (y/n) is so hot, isn’t he.

There are giggles from all around, which are silenced by a look from Miss Ito.

Miss Ito: (y/n) may be hot, but that still earns you a detention.

Xenovia,Asia: Yes Miss.

There are no more incidents before lunch, where you sit and eat your food with Yoru, who looks so proud of herself, and loves all of the dirty looks she is getting from the rest of the girls in the school. Then you return to class, and wait for the next stage if your plan. It isn’t long before you catch a whiff of Hatsuko’s perfume, and you smile to yourself. You feel a hand squeeze your manhood through your pants, and you suck in a breath, and try not to react.

_Come on Hatsuko, this isn’t a time to be pissing around._

\----- Hatsuko POV -----

Hatsuko loves this plan, and invisible, she waits inside the classroom for everyone to get back from lunch.

_My very first haunting. This is going to be so much fun._

Hatsuko can’t resist going over to (y/n) first, and sliding her hand between his legs. He jumps a little when she squeezes his manhood, but he does a very good job of not reacting. Hatsuko manages to not giggle, and smiling to herself she walks over to Yoru. She bends down, and whispers in her ear, quiet enough so that only Yoru can hear her.

Hatsuko: You killed us.

Yoru jumps, and looks around frantically, but when she can’t see anything, she gets back on with her work. Hatsuko suppresses a giggle again, and moves away for a little while.

_Have to be serious. (y/n) is not going to be happy with me if I mess this up. Besides, this Yoru girl need to suffer to the max._

A little while later, Hatsuko goes back over to Yoru and whispers in her ear again.

Hatsuko: Your trap went off by itself, and we all drowned...

Then she switches to the other ear.

Hatsuko: and now we’re going to haunt you.

Yoru is looking around frantically again, and Hatsuko is happy to see there are beads of sweat on her brow. Hatsuko continues to ‘haunt’ her every few minutes throughout the rest of the day, even knocking pens off of her desk, and blowing her papers around. Anything to spook Yoru out as much as she can.

_That’s it girl, you fucking suffer. BOO, bitch, BOO._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You watch Yoru carefully for the rest of the school day, and it seems to you that Hatsuko is doing a great job of haunting her. She looks totally panicked by the time the class empties, and your detention starts. Your detention has been going on for five minutes, when there is a knock at the door. Miss Ito goes over and opens it, but there is nobody there.

Miss Ito: Strange.

Yoru is trembling in fear now, and Miss Ito looks at her and smiles.

Miss Ito: Don’t worry, it was only a kiss, you aren’t in that much trouble.

Yoru: Yes Miss.

Yoru starts to calm down again, when a dripping wet Murayama limps into the room, wearing the dirty clothes she was kidnapped in, and sits down at the desk next to Yoru’s. Yoru lets out a little shriek, and looks around at everyone else to see if they can see her, but everyone else just acts like there is no one there.

Miss Ito: Are you sure you’re okay, Yoru? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.

Katase comes in, and slowly shuffles across the room.

_Careful Katase, you’re meant to be a ghost, not a fucking zombie._

Yoru just stares at her as she walks past, and again everyone just ignores her. Katase grins at Yoru, and this seems to scare her more than ever. She sits down at the desk the other side of Yoru, who keeps looking from one 'ghost' to the other. Miss Akiyama walks in and goes straight up to the board, takes a piece of chalk, and start to write her name. She gets ‘Miss A’ done, then the chalk breaks and both pieces drop to the floor. Miss Ito spins around, and looks at the board as if she is amazed.

Miss Ito: What on earth? Who wrote on the board?

Yoru: It was Miss Akiyama. Her ghost. And Murayama and Katase are here too.

Miss Ito: There is no such thing as ghosts. Silly girl.

(y/n): Murayama and Katase? Their ghosts can’t be here. They’re not dead.

Miss Akiyama walks right up to Yoru, bends down, and face to face, she whispers to her, in a very loud whisper.

Miss Akiyama: That was a little slip, murderer. You didn’t get here until after we were kidnapped. How would you know who we are?

Mrs Saito walks in, and Miss Ito looks down at the floor, and looks horrified.

Miss Ito: Look at those watery footprints just appearing. There really are ghosts in here.

You are worried she may be overacting, but Yoru is far too scared to notice.

Yoru: I told you. I told you there are ghosts in here.

(y/n): Why would ghosts be here?

Mrs Saito: Why don’t you tell them, murderer? Tell them that you killed us.

Miss Akiyama: Yes, tell them.

Murayama and Katase get up from their chairs, and come over to Yoru too, so that the four ‘ghosts’ surround her, and they all look as menacing as possible.

Katase: Tell them, murderer. Tell them what you did.

Murayama: Or we will haunt you for the rest of your life.

Mrs Saito: Which won't be long, because you’re not the only one that can use a knife.

Mrs Saito pulls a big knife from behind her back, and looks totally insane, licking the blade. Yoru just screams, and cant take her eyes off of the blade.

Mrs Saito: Tell them where to find our bodies, murderer. So that we can rest in peace.

Yoru: I killed them. I kidnapped them and hid them down a well in the woods, and they drowned.

The four ‘ghosts’ back off and without saying another word, they just walk out of the room.

Miss Ito: Who did you kill? Who did you kill, Yoru?

Yoru: Murayama, and her mother, and Miss Akiyama, and Katase, and her sister Hatsuko. All of them. I killed all of them.

Officer Ito pulls a pair of handcuffs from her purse, and holds them out. I think that is enough of a confession Yoru. You’re under arrest for the kidnapping of the five people you named, and the attempted murder.

Yoru: ‘Attempted’ murder? It was all a setup?

Yoru’s eyes flash red, and suddenly, all look of fear is gone, and is replaced by a look close to insanity.

Yoru: Oh, my love, you have betrayed me for those tramps. Well, if I can’t have you, no one can.

She reaches under her desk, and you hear tape ripping off, as she pulls a large kitchen knife out, and brandishes it at you. Yoru leaps for you, and Xenovia and Asia both jump up from their desks, desperate to try and defend you. Yua already has her gun from her purse, and shoots, but you are too quick, and you leap at Yoru, knock her knife aside, and spin round, so that the bullet hits you in the back, saving Yoru’s life. All four girls scream, then Yoru drops her knife to the floor.

Yua,Xenovia,Asia: (y/n)!

Yoru: Oh, my love. You took a bullet for me. You do love me. Don’t die my love. Stay alive and wait for me. Wait for me while I’m in jail. I will think of you every day.

The other three girls are around you, and Yua pulls Yoru away, while Xenovia and Asia check that you are okay.

(y/n): I’m good. Er, bullet proof shirt.

Yua: You fool. I could have killed you. I could have hit you in the head. Never do that again, do you hear me?

(y/n): I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to worry you. I just didn’t want you to kill her.

You can see a tear rolling down Yua’s face, but she roughly pushes Yoru against a desk, and puts cuffs on her. Yua’s partner comes in, and she thrusts Yoru at him. He starts to escort her away, and she fights to turn back, desperate for a last look at you.

Yoru: Wait for me my love. Wait for me.

The policeman drags her from the room, and Yua rushes at you and hugs you. She holds you tight, then she pushes you away and slaps you, then she hugs you tight again.

Yua: Never worry me like that again.

(y/n): I’m sorry.

Yua: This shirt doesn’t feel like it’s…

You push your tongue into Yua’s mouth and kiss her passionately, and she jumps, being caught by surprise, then melts into you. Xenovia and Asia leave while you kiss, and when you finally pull away from her, Yua is totally flustered. She breathes deeply, then looks down at the ground, a little smile on her face.

Yua: Okay, I guess I forgive you. I, er, I need to go down the station and interrogate your psycho stalker. The offer is still open for you to come and see me if you want a change of scenery from your Harem of babes. You know where to find me.

Yua bobs in and give you a little kiss, then turns to leave, but you put a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

(y/n): Oh, I believe these are yours. I thought you might want them back.

You take her pair of panties from your pocket and hand them to her, and she goes red and takes them, quickly putting them away.

(y/n): They went through the laundry, but no other girl has given me her panties, so I know they’re yours.

Yua: Come down the station some time, and I’ll give you some more.

With that, Yua hurries from the room, and you breathe a sigh.

_Well, that went about as well as I could have hoped for. See ya psycho._

\-----

You are about to portal back to your castle, when Issei comes running in.

Issei: Dude. I’m glad I caught you man. It’s so hard to get ahold of you now, what with you spending all your time in your castle, and me not being able to go there.

(y/n): What do you want, man? It’s been a long few days.

Issei: Don’t be like that, dude. I’ve been fighting the good fight, to end perversion throughout the land.

(y/n): Oh, you have, have you?

Issei: Yeah, man. I hooked up with Aika, like you told me to do…

(y/n): Oh, congrats, man. Good for you.

Issei: Well, she is even more perverted than me. She has, like, little cameras planted all around the place. She even wanted me to plant some around you, so she can get video of you fucking. She said she would do all sorts of dirty with me, if I did it, but I’m going to tell her no.

(y/n): Well, that is a good thing. Sorry you’re missing out on, er, getting some, but you’re doing the right thing. There may be hope for you yet.

Issei: Hey, bros before hos, right brother?

Issei puts his fist out for a fist bump, and you leave him hanging.

(y/n): Dude, you really are one step forward, and two steps back.

Issei: Oh, don’t leave me hanging, dude. I thought you would be happy with me. What’s the two steps back?

(y/n): Maybe when you figure that one out, you really will have made progress. But, I’m still impressed you decided not to plant the cameras, at the cost of not getting laid.

Issei: Hey, I’m going to see Aika now to give her her cameras back, and I have a plan. It’s amazing.

(y/n): I don’t think I want to know.

Issei: Anyway, I thought you would want to know how much I’m improving. Catch ya later, dude.

(y/n): See ya.

Issei runs off, and you open a portal to your castle. You step out into your room, and collapse on your bed.

Finally that’s over. Now time to get back on with my normal life, like training every day, and fucking every night. Hmm, I guess I should go see if Rossweisse is doing anything.

\----- Issei POV - Aika’s bedroom -----

Aika: I’m getting tired of this Issei. You still haven’t managed to plant a single camera, and yet you want to meet here again. You’re not going to see any more boobs.

_Oh yes I will._

Issei holds out his hand with the mini cameras in it, except for one, that he casually places in sight of Aika’s bed with his other hand.

Issei: I decided I couldn’t do it, so I’ve brought your cameras back.

Aika stomps over to Issei, and grabs the handful of cameras, opens her draw, and thrusts them back inside.

Aika: You don’t know what you’re missing out on. I could have made all of your dreams come true.

_You still will._

Issei: I had to do the right thing. I guess I’ll go. See you tomorrow.

Issei rushes out, and goes home as fast as he can, then runs his camera app, and watches the image of Aika’s bedroom, laughing to himself, as he sees Aika in her underwear, going through a box of ‘toys’ in her closet. She comes out with a large multi colored vibrator, with what looks like a little bunny sticking out of one side. She lies on her bed, spreads her legs, turns the vibrator on, and starts to rub it up and down the outside of her panties. She keeps looking up at her television screen, at whatever movie she has playing, probably the one of (y/n) in the shower, but Issei, doesn’t care, because to him, she is looking directly into his camera. Directly at him. Her hips start to gyrate, and a dark patch appears on her undies, as she starts to moan softly, pushing the vibrator into her harder and harder. Her lips are spread inside her panties, and the material is hugging her pussy, showing off every line. Aika speeds up, rubbing the tip of her vibrator up and down her slit, her moaning becoming louder, until her head slams back, and her hips thrust. She sucks in a large gulp of air, and sits up with a big grin on her face, then she gets up and walks over to the television. She pulls off the camera Issei placed there, and looks directly into it.

Aika: Did you really think you could use one of my own cameras against me? I hope you enjoyed the show, because it is the only one you will ever get. I’m going to delete the file you just saw, and block your access to all of my cameras.

She picks up her phone, runs her app, and Issei’s screen goes black.

_Oh, you will no longer be called Sensei, Aika, for the pupil has surpassed the Master. You fell for the oldest trick in the Issei book. Always have a backup._

Issei runs the app for the camera he purchased himself, and installed the last time he was in Aika’s room, and Aika appears on the screen again. She is facing away from the camera, and Issei watches as her hands go up her back, and she unclips her bra. She lets her bra fall forward, and drop it to the floor, then bends over pulling her panties down. She lies back on the bed again, reaches for her vibrator, and turns it back on. She pushes it into her clit, slowly rubbing her clit up and down, then drags it down, and slides it between her lips. She forces it all the way inside, and now the little vibrating bunny, is pressed against her clit, while the main rod of the vibrator massages her inner walls.

Aika: Oh, fuck yeah. That’s it (y/n), fuck me hard.

She starts working the vibrator in and out at speed, her hips thrusting towards it, the bunny aggressively banging in to her clit, over and over again. Her left hand goes up and grasps her left breast, and starts to squeeze, and her right hand works the vibrator in and out at ever increasing speeds, until she is working away at a frenzy. Her hips are thrusting, and gyrating, and her tongue is lolling out, until her whole body bucks, she screams, and she draws in a big breath and relaxes.

Aika: Fuck yeah, (y/n), you’re amazing.

_AGGG, I can’t even get away from (y/n) with my perversions._

Issei throws his phone down in disgust, and storms from his room.

_I guess I will just have to watch without the sound on next time._


	84. Own it girl, you were a beast.

===== Wednesday - Day 22 (part 3) =====  
\----- (y/n) POV - Master bedroom -----

You look into Rossweisse’s mirror, and see that she is in her room, and her image is wearing a very short baby doll nightie. It is deep purple, and looks like it is made of silk. She is looking straight out of the mirror, and her cheeks are flushed, but her fit body looks amazing. You step into the mirror, and appear in Rosswiesse’s room, and she is in the deep stone bath, her purple baby doll nightie hung over the back of a chair nearby.

(y/n): Oh, I’m sorry Rossweisse. I’ll er, come back in a little while?

Rossweisse: No! I can get out right now.

She stands up, and you can’t help but stare at her magnificent body, well honed from years of training. Her beautiful long silver hair flows down her back, and is still mostly dry, but other than that, there is not a hair on her body. Rossweisse goes bright red with you looking at her, and she covers her breasts, and crosses one leg in front of the other.

Rossweisse: I only just got in anyway.

(y/n): No, I wouldn’t want to deprive you of your bath. I could, er, help you, if you like.

Rossweisse goes an even darker shade of red, if that is possible, but a smile comes over her face, and she slowly sits back down in the bath.

Rossweisse: You don’t have to do that. I know you’re only here, because I’m the next one in line to receive your attention.

(y/n): Are you kidding? You do realise you’re smoking hot, don’t you?

She looks down, unable to look at you, but you can tell that she isn’t convinced. You strip off your clothes, and climb into the bath next to her, and she glances over at your face, then rests her head on your shoulder.

(y/n): You know I said that you could walk into any bar or club in the world, and you would have to fight the men off?

Rossweisse: Yes, but I don’t really believe it.

(y/n): Well it’s totally true. The men would be all over you. Not all of them, but the ones that weren’t all over you, would wish they were. They would just be too scared, because it’s not easy approaching the most beautiful girl in the club. And that is what you would be, trust me, the most beautiful girl in the club.

Rossweisse looks down at your manhood, which for once is behaving, and then looks back up at your face.

Rossweisse: But I don’t turn you on.

(y/n): Oh, you seriously turn me on. But I care about you. And you... well you seemed like you needed…

Rossweisse: I need to... turn you on.

(y/n): Oh, don’t worry about that. You really turn me on.

You push Rossweisse away from the edge of the bath, and slide in behind her. You gather her beautiful long hair together, and drape it over her right shoulder, allowing it to flow between her breasts. You stare at her slim neck and muscled back, and lean in and kiss her shoulder. Your manhood is reacting in full force now, and jabs Rossweisse between her butt cheeks. She lets out a little shriek, and looks back at you, still blushing furiously. You ease her forwards, and your manhood springs up behind her, and you pull her back between your legs.

Rossweisse: I do turn you on.

(y/n): Oh yeah. Seriously.

Rossweisse twists her body, so that she is half facing you, and allows you a good look at her large breasts.

Rossweisse: So, you, er, like my body?

(y/n): I love your body. You have one of the most incredible bodies I have ever had the pleasure to gaze upon naked.

She smiles, and raises her mouth to yours, and gives you a brief tender kiss.

(y/n): Do you want to know a secret though? Do you want to know what ‘really’ turns me on?

Rossweisse: What?

Her eyes sparkle, and you can see she desperately wants to know what ‘really’ turns you on.

(y/n): I love a girl with a fit body, and I love a girl with a beautiful face, but what ‘really’ turns me on, is a girl with a great mind.

Rossweisse: Huh?

(y/n): When I come across a girl that is smarter than me, that ‘really’ gets me hot and bothered. And when I find a girl, with a fit body, and a beautiful face, and an amazing brain, well, fuck me that turns me on.

Rossweisse: But you’re really smart.

(y/n): No, Rossweisse, ‘you’ are really smart. You’re that girl with the perfect combination of a fit body, a beautiful face, and a great mind, that drives me totally wild.

You can feel Rossweisse’s hips moving, and you can see her breathing really fast, and she looks down at your pulsing manhood, and back up at your face.

Rossweisse: Do you know what ‘really’ turns me on?

(y/n): What?

Rossweisse: Knowing that I turn you on. That makes me so wet.

You pull Rossweisse in, give her another tender kiss, then slowly slide your tongue between her lips, kissing her deeply. Her eyes go wide, then she closes them again, and she returns your kiss with equal passion. You kiss for a while, then break away for a breath, and she looks at you with desire.

Rossweisse: I want you (y/n). Take me.

(y/n): Oh, I’m going to take you alright, but I have this incredibly sexy body that I need to wash first.

You lather up your hands, and start soaping Rossweisse’s back, and she just lets out soft little whimpers. You kiss her neck, as your hands move around, and start to ‘soap’ her abdomen, and her whimpers turn into soft moans. You soap up to under her large breasts, cupping them, then moving away again, and her moans get louder. You move up again, cupping her breasts once more, and just stay there, still kissing her neck. You gently start to rub, slowly moving closer to her nipples, and her hips start to gyrate. You squeeze them, and her hips thrust, and her hands seek out your legs, running up and down your thighs. You pinch her nipples, and she lets out a loud moan, and her hands dig into your thighs, as her hips thrust again. You slide your hands down, and ease her legs apart, gently running up and down her inner thighs.

Rossweisse: Ahh, (y/n).

You start to run up and down her groins, while still kissing her neck. You slip the fingers on your left hand between her lips, and start to toy with her clit, while your right hand comes up and take hold of her chin and turns her face towards you. You kiss her passionately, your tongues entwining, and her hips start a rhythmic thrusting. You run your right hand back down between her legs, and tease below her clit, as your left hand continues to massage it. Rossweisse pulls out of your kiss, all of her muscles tensing, and starts moaning loudly.

Rossweisse: AHH, (y/n), AHH, AHH, AHHHH.

Her body bucks, then she relaxes, and leans back against you, as you continue to stimulate her pussy.

Rossweisse: Oh, thank you (y/n). That was amazing. That was so worth waiting hundreds of years for. Is it my turn to, er, do you,now?

(y/n): This is all about you, Rossweisse, don’t worry about me. And I’m really happy that you thought that feeling was worth waiting hundreds of years for, but trust me, we haven't started yet. Stand up.

Rossweisse stands up, water dripping from her fit toned body.

(y/n): Part your legs a bit, and turn around.

Rossweisse does at you ask, and she sucks in a large breath, when she sees how close your face is to her pussy. You stare at her beautiful bald pussy, engorged, lips spread wide, and begging to be tasted. You put your hands on her butt, holding her in place, and move your face between her legs, and she does a little thrust. You start to explore her with your tongue, all around her clit, then down to her hole, tasting the juices that are trickling out of her. You take your right hand, and start to tease her opening with your middle finger, as your tongue goes back up, and starts working on her clit. You ease the tip of your finger inside her, and her knees give a little, forcing it a bit deeper. You just leave your finger inside her, and continue to play with her clit, and her legs give again and again, forcing your finger in and out each time. She starts to bend her legs intentionally, riding your finger, her juices flowing out. You start to suck her clit, and work your finger in and out at speed, and she lets out a loud moan and thrusts her pussy into your face.

Rossweisse: AHH, I’m cumming again, AHH, don’t stop, AHH.

You go even faster with your finger, ramming it all the way in, and Rossweisse’s legs go weak, and she puts her hands on your head to support herself, and screams.

Rossweisse: AHH, (y/n), AHHHHH.

Her body bucks once more, her juices pouring out past your finger, and she howls, then she collapses, and you have to catch her. You lower her back into the bath in front of you, and panting, she looks up and gives you an amazing smile.

Rossweisse: It’s going to get even better when you put your manhood in me, isn’t it.

You give her a sly grin.

(y/n): Well, it will definitely get better for me.

She gives you a playful punch to the shoulder, and then leans in and kisses you, deep and passionate. She takes hold of your rod, and starts to rub it, then pulls out of your kiss, but keeps her face inches from yours.

Rossweisse: I told you I don’t mind taking a turn.

Her strong fingers feel so good, that you just let her continue for a while, but then you lean in, give her a peck on the lips, then place your hands under her buttocks, and start to lift her.

Rossweisse: Wait, let me do this first, please. Your turn to stand up.

You look into her eyes, and she seems determined, so you lower her back down, and stand up. She just stops when she sees your manhood, so close to her face, but her look becomes serious, and there is a hunger in her eyes. She pulls your manhood down to her mouth, takes as much in as she can, and starts to rock back and forth. She is moaning as she jams your member down her throat over and over again, and she is obviously totally inexperienced, but it still feels amazing. Suddenly, she stops, pulls away, jumps up, and vaults over the edge of the bathtub, causing a wave of water to splash over onto the bedroom floor. She leaps for her sword, draws it, then bounds back towards you, leaping up onto the side of the bath, and standing, facing away from you, brandishing her blade.

Rossweisse: Show yourself.

Rossweisse may be timid and inexperienced when it comes to sex, but you forget what a formidable warrior she is. Whatever she has detected, she was ready to defend you from it in a fraction of a second. You feel totally safe in your castle though, and you doubt anything could be in here that you could not defeat with your Sacred Gear, if you had to, and your brain is still only thinking about one thing. You look up those amazing long legs standing apart on the edge of the bath, and up to her amazing ass, and succulent, plump pussy, and you just want to pull her down, bend her over the edge of the bath, and drive your rod deep inside her. You catch a whiff of perfume, and a ghostly mouth briefly sucks the head of your rod, and then is gone. 

(y/n): It’s okay Rossweisse, it’s only Hatsuko.

She jumps down, looking relieved, but also mad, and slams her blade back in it’s sheath.

Rossweisse: I should have known it was your Ghost.

(y/n): I wouldn’t exactly call her ‘my’ Ghost.

Rossweisse: She stayed here for you. Rather than go to her eternal afterlife, she chose to stay here to be with you. Your Ghost is exactly what she is.

(y/n): Sorry Rossweisse. I don’t really want to tell her to ‘go’, because I don’t want it taken to literally. She stayed when I asked her to stay.

Rossweisse looks around the room with a steely gaze, even though neither of you know exactly where Hatsuko is.

Rossweisse: You can stay here and watch girl, but you had better not interrupt my time with (y/n) again.

Seeing this fierce warrior just standing there naked, is too much for you. You just have to fuck her. You climb out of the bath, walk over to Rossweisse, pick her up around the waist, and throw her on the bed. She lets out a little cry, but she eagerly spreads her legs, and bites her bottom lip in anticipation. Apparently a little adrenaline has done her good, because although her face is flushed once more, she is looking far less timid, and far more hungry now, as she eagerly awaits you to mount her. You lie down between her legs, your throbbing rod pressed between her lips, running up over her clit, and poking into her abdomen. You rest a hand on the bed, next to each of her shoulders, looking down at her beautiful face, and you start slowly thrusting your hips, grinding your rod into her clit. Her juices are flowing, and the base of your rod is soon slick, and her hands come down and grasp your buttocks and pull you into her harder. She lets out a little cry, every time you thrust, and her own hips start to thrust in time with yours.

(y/n): I need you Rossweisse.

A spasm runs through her body, her head shoots back, and she lets out a loud moan. She forces her hands between your bodies, frantically grabbing for your manhood, desperate to ram it into her hole.

Rossweisse: Take me (y/n).

You pull away, allowing her to guide your manhood, forcing the head down between her hot wet inner lips. She is breathing so hard, as she stares up into your eyes, and there is a little fear in her eyes, but it is eclipsed by the great hunger that is also there. She pulls on your manhood, trying to force your head inside her, and when this fails, she puts her hands back on your buttocks and pulls, but you just stay there, the tip of your rod pressed against her little hole. You slowly force yourself between her lips, and she screams as you penetrate her. You stop with just your head inside her, but she is still pulling your buttocks, trying to get you deeper inside her.

Rossweisse: More. I want more.

You slowly ease more of your length inside Rossweisse, her hot, tight pussy, taking you in, her walls hugging your rod tight. She still pulls on you, and you slowly ease more and more inside her, her pussy opening up for you, stretching, and taking you deep.

Rossweisse: AHH, fuck, it’s glorious, AHH.

You stop, deep inside her, her juices pouring out, and let her get used to you, then you slowly pull a short way out, and ease yourself back deep again. She moans loud, and you pull out and in again. You lean in, slide your tongue into her mouth, then pull away again, and do another little in and out thrust. She moans loud again, and starts to thrust her hips herself, desperate for more. You start to move in and out slightly faster, slightly longer strokes, and her body spasms as she orgasms again.

Rossweisse: AHH, I need more. Harder, faster.

You speed up, doing longer strokes, her body moving with yours, thrusting into you, her tight pussy taking you in again and again. Her hands are by her sides, grasping the sheets, giving her leverage to thrust into you harder and harder. You feel her muscles tensing once more, her head shoots back and she howls.

Rossweisse: AHH, by the Gods, YES, AHH. That’s it. AHH. Just a bit more. AHH.

She thrusts into you faster and faster, and you match her pace, your rod plunging deep, over and over again.

Rossweisse: Fuck, yes. Fuck, YES. AHH, AHH, AHH, AHHHHHH.

Her pussy clamps down on you, and her body bucks, all of her battle hardened muscles spasming at once, over and over as her juices gush out in waves. She thrusts into you uncontrollably, screaming again and again, her back arched, her pussy forcing you deep with every thrust. Finally, her muscles relax, and she collapses onto the bed, and sucks in large breaths, gasping for air. You just stay there, deep inside her, waiting for her to recover, and when she eventually regains her breath, she looks up at you with a massive grin on her face.

Rossweisse: Now ‘that’ is what I was waiting hundreds of years for.

She looks down at your rod, still inside her pussy, and she starts breathing fast again, her eyes flashing with a greater hunger than ever. She looks almost scary, her need is so great. Over one thousand years of repressed sexual desire, needing to be unleashed, and her quarry is finally within her reach. She stares into your eyes, her hips starting to gyrate once more. Her strong fingers dig into your buttocks, and her powerful arms pull you deep. Suddenly, she rolls over, so that she is on top, and she stares down at you, as if she is a hunter and you are her prey. You will not escape until her lust has consumed you. She places her hands on your chest, her pussy walls grip you tight, and she slowly raises up, so that she is nearly off of you, then drives herself down, with power and speed. She lets out a loud moan, then she rises up and does it again, and again, going slightly faster each time, all the while staring into your eyes. She screams as another orgasm courses through her body, her pussy massaging your length, but her pace is unrelenting, as she continues to ride up and down on you. She starts going faster still, her large breasts bouncing up and down, her juices pouring down your rod, and her lust filled eyes boring into you. She screams as she orgasms again and again, but she continues to pound up and down on your rod, with raw animal energy. She won't stop until she is fully satiated. Until her unbearable thirst is quenched. Until you give her what she needs from you. Your seed. You know you are not going to last much longer. You will soon yield to her wishes, and fill her waiting womanhood with your seed. You grasp her hips and take control, driving up into her faster and faster until you are going super speed, and her head goes back and she howls over and over again. She puts her hands up into her hair, and her pussy is just constantly massaging your length now, as spasm after spasm runs through her.

Rossweisse: AHHHH, fill me my lord, AHHHH, AHHHHHHHH.

You can take no more, and your cries of ecstasy merge with hers, as you blast your seed up inside her. A torrent of her juices gushes out of her, and her body spasms uncontrollably, as you pump more and more of your seed into her. Finally, when you have shot your load into your sexy Valkyrie, you relax, and Rossweisse collapses down onto you, her large breasts squishing into your chest. Her cheeks are flushed, her eyes are unfocused, and she looks completely dazed, but she has a silly grin on her face. You pull her face to yours, and give her a brief passionate kiss, and she just closes her eyes, and melts into you, totally contented.

Rossweisse: You filled me.

You just smile at her, and give her another quick kiss on the lips.

Rossweisse: I can never thank you enough.

(y/n): You don’t need to thank me, you silly girl. It was totally my pleasure. You were fucking awesome. If anyone should be thanking anyone, it’s me that should be thanking you.

Rossweisse smiles at you, lets out a big sigh, pulls off of your semi hard manhood, and flops down on the bed next to you. She idly runs a finger over your chest, and stares at your face, her eyes filled with a mixture of wonder and adulation. She slides a leg between yours, rests her head on your shoulder, and closes her eyes.

Rossweisse: Let me just stay like this for a while. Imagine that this is where I belong.

(y/n): You do belong here Rossweisse. And we can stay like this for as long as you like.

You stroke Rossweisse’s cheek with the back of your hand, and then slowly run your fingers through her long silver hair, and to your surprise, her breathing slows, and you are reasonably sure she has drifted off to sleep. You chuckle to yourself, put an arm around her, pull her in to you, and stare at her beautiful face as she sleeps. She is only sleeping for about twenty minutes, when she yawns, stretches, and snaps open her eyes, when she realises you are still lying next to her.

Rossweisse: You’re still here.

(y/n): Of course I’m still here. What, you think I would sneak away, as soon as you go to sleep, now that I’ve had my way with you?

Rossweisse’s cheeks go pink and she looks down, ashamed of herself.

Rossweisse: I’m sorry. Of course I should have expected you to still be here. It’s just… well, we’ve consummated our bond, so… I, well, you don’t need to be here anymore. You can move on.

(y/n): Are you trying to get rid of me?

Rossweisse: No!

Rossweisse looks shocked, and she sits up in the bed, looking down at you, her expression deadly serious, but her large swollen breasts are hanging down very close to your face, and you are finding it very hard not to glance at them.

Rossweisse: I would never! You just... you could go and sleep with one of the other girls now.

(y/n): I don’t want to go and sleep with one of the other girls. I’m in bed with this incredibly sexy Valkyrie chick, and I haven’t finished with her yet.

Rossweisse: It’s okay. I really appreciate the kind things you’ve said to me, but you don’t need to keep it up. I’m a big girl, I will be okay.

(y/n): You still don’t actually believe what I’ve been saying?

Rossweisse: I’ve had hundreds and hundreds of years with the greatest heros in the land, bedding ‘all’ the other Valkyrie, and telling me that I’m not good enough. Not desirable. But… I appreciate what you did all the more, knowing that...

Hatsuko: You really were awesome.

Hatsuko materializes, hear head and naked shoulders, protruding from the bed by your waist.

Hatsuko: I can hardly believe you were a virgin. Own it girl, you were a beast.

Rossweisse: You think so.

Hatsuko: Seriously.

(y/n): Hey, how come you believe her, but not me?

Rossweisse: Because you are a very kind boy, and if you sleep with a girl, you’re going to make sure she feels special, even if she isn’t. But Hatsuko has no reason to lie to me.

Hatsuko: You should have seen the way he was holding you while you slept. It was really cute. Made me sick with jealousy to be honest.

Rossweisse looks over at you and smiles, while tears roll down her cheeks.

Rossweisse: So you weren’t just saying those things to be kind? I really do turn you on?

(y/n): Rossweisse, I didn’t practically empty my balls into you, because I was being kind.

Rossweisse: You did cum a lot, didn’t you?

(y/n): Yes, and now I would like to cum a lot more, if you think you’re up for it.

Hatsuko: I’ll get him ready for you, if you’re not ready yet?

Rossweisse: Oh, I’m ready. I’ve been ready for (y/n) for a thousand years. But first, I have some unfinished business, because I seem to remember that a pesky Ghost interrupted me when I was trying to satisfy my man.

Rossweisse bends down over you, places your semi hard rod in her mouth, and starts to suck, producing an immediate reaction. Hatsuko smiles, and slowly vanishes, and you put your head back, and savor the amazing feeling of Rossweisse going down on you.

_Shit, Rossweisse, you’re a fast learner. This is already so much better than the first time. I’m in for a very special night, if your fucking improves by a fraction as much._


	85. A Pyrrhic victory at best

===== Thursday - Day 23 (part 1) =====

Rossweisse is humming pleasantly, as you slowly wake up, and you look over and see her setting the small table with breakfast. She looks over when she sees you move, smiles at you, then comes skipping over like a little girl, and hops up on the bed, her tiny babydoll nightie flying up, and revealing the little purple silk undies. She lands on her knees near you, with her legs parted, and you reach over and stroke her thigh.

Rossweisse: Good morning, my darling.

(y/n): Good morning, Rossweisse. How are you so awake? We only stopped fucking a short while ago.

Rossweisse: Because, unlike you who fucks all through the night every night, I just dream of fucking all through the night every night. Besides, when my man gives me such pleasure, it is my duty to make sure he is well fed and keeps his energy up.

Rossweisse waves her arm back, presenting the table to you.

Rossweisse: I had to go to the kitchens and prepare it myself. It’s a traditional scandinavian smorgasbord.

(y/n): I’m sure if it was made by your hand, it will be delicious.

You throw the sheet back, and start to get out of bed, and Rossweisse sees your raging hardon, and her eyes go wide. She licks her lips, and places a hand on your leg, stopping you.

Rossweisse: I could, er, have breakfast before you, if you like?

You look over at Rossweisse and smile at her, then slide your hand between her legs, and gently run a finger up and down her slit, through her silk undies. She sucks in a breath, and her hips thrust, forcing her pussy into your fingers, and your fingers and her panties into her slit.

(y/n): Only if I get to have a little appetizer.

Rossweisse pulls away, gets up, moves over to the table, and pulls your chair out for you.

Rossweisse: Come and sit down. You don’t get to pleasure me again, until you have eaten your breakfast.

You walk over and sit down, and Rossweisse serves you your breakfast, and pours you a mug of coffee, then she stands next to you and waits for you to eat.

Rossweisse: Besides, this…

She lifts her short skirt with one hand, and slides her panties over with the other, revealing her moist pussy to you.

Rossweisse: Is not an appetizer.

She drops her skirt, leans in, and gives you a deep passionate kiss, then moves over so that her lips are brushing your ear.

Rossweisse: But I will be dessert.

She moves back, and stands watching you again, and you look over your ‘smorgasbord’ wondering where to start. There are quite a few different items, not all of them you are very keen on, but you are going to eat a little of everything, since Rossweisse went to the trouble to make it for you. You rip of a hunk of bread, put some ham and a couple of different cheeses on it, and start to eat, then wash it down with some hot coffee. Rossweisse is still watching you, eager to see if you like her handy work, and you look over at her and smile.

(y/n): Delicious, thank you, Rossweisse.

You reach for what you think is liver pate, when an alarm goes off in your head, and from the look on Rossweisse’s face, the same thing is happening to her.

Belarina: Attack, my Lord. We’re under attack. I’m getting all the servants deployed in front of the castle. Lady Grayfia should be working on your peerage.

You look out of the window next to your table, and you can see a large magic circle in the sky, a few hundred yards from the castle. On the ground underneath it, is Cao Cao and the dozens of Humans that make up his Hero Faction. Not far from him are more than a hundred Devils, and more are coming through the portal by the second.

_I have to get down there. Every single one of my servants would die to protect the castle, and I can’t let any harm come to any of them._

You grab up your pants off of the floor, then open a portal to the outside, and step in.

\-----

Quite a few of your Maids are already outside, lining up on the steps, each one holding a sword. You pull your pants on, and walk down the steps, towards the invaders. Magic circles are opening all around you, with members of your peerage stepping out of them, and quickly dropping in beside you. You walk most of the way over to your assailants, then hold your hand up for your peerage to stop. You call your Juggernaut Drive, then cross the remaining distance, and stop about ten feet in front of them. You survey your enemy, and are pleased to see that there is fear in the eyes of many of them. The toughest group by far, is the Hero Faction, each one of them with top level Sacred Gears. This little army could do no end of damage to your peerage, and servants… if they can get past you. Because of your immunity, they would be no trouble to you at all, you could just plough through them like a scythe through the long grass. But of course, that is what this is all about. Cao Cao can’t afford someone to exist that can single handedly foil all of his plans, without even breaking a sweat. So now he has joined forces with Devils, the very people that he professed to be trying to stop. All because you wouldn’t join his little gang. You look over at the Devils. There seem to be two major antagonists, who stand between you and the Hero Faction, and you recognise both of them. Riser is there with his peerage behind him, and next to him is a Devil by the name of Diodora, also backed up by his peerage. Both these two seem to you to be the scum that floats on the top of the highest echelon of Devil society. Quite despicable characters that you are not at all surprised would be helping Cao Cao, but further back are many more of the High-Ranking Devils, and more are joining them by the second.

_My changes to the way Devil Servants are treated must have earnt me more enemies than I thought._

_This is not looking good. There is no way we can hold out against this large a force._

(y/n): You assholes are all trespassing, so kindly fuck off.

A few of the Devils look worried by your show of bravado, but Diodora lets out a slick laugh, that makes your skin crawl.

Diodora: You don’t really believe you have any chance do you? No, you can’t be that stupid. There is practically not a single High-Ranking Devil alive, who does not want to be rid of you now, because of your ridiculous rules for your servants. Telling them they have a choice as to whether they sleep with their Masters. Really, it’s as if you think their opinion matters as much as a High-Ranking Devil’s. They are lowly servants, here to serve their Masters, and nothing more. They should be grateful if we want to fuck them. Grateful for the attention of a High-Ranking Devil.

Riser: Yes. Any girl should be supremely grateful to receive Riser’s noble seed.

A portal opens behind you, and your heart skips a beat

_Shit, that’s too close to my peerage._

You are about to run back, when you see Sirzechs come through, with his peerage, and small unit of the royal guard. Seconds later Michael comes through, flanked by two badass looking Angels. Finally, Azazel comes through, along with his right hand man, Baraqiel.

_Well, that makes things a little more even._

Sirzechs, Michael and Azazel walk over to stand with you, and you walk back to meet them halfway. Grayfia breaks away from your peerage and walks over to join you too. You can see that even more of the Devils opposing you are looking a little worried now, but there are just so many standing against you.

Azazel: Sorry we’re a little late. I had to get messages to Sirzechs and Michael, and then they had to get ready. You know how it is when someone invites you to a surprise party.

Sirzechs: At least I brought friends with me.

Michael: Well, I thank you, Azazel. Again your intelligence people have proven invaluable.

(y/n): Yeah, thanks. Things were looking a little bleak for a while there.

Sirzechs: I would say that they still don’t look too hot. Your peerage was put together to counter the Khaos Brigade, not the Khaos Brigade ‘plus’ the majority of the most powerful Devil families.

(y/n): I would say the key to the battle is the Hero Faction. If you lot can hold off the Devils, while I break through to Cao Cao and his team, I will take them out of the equation.

Sirzechs: Even against just the Devils, the odds are still not with us. There are just too many of them.

Azazel: Riser’s and Diodora’s are two of the very strongest peerages. If we can take them down, the rest of the Devil Lords might fold.

Grayfia: Oh shit.

(y/n): What?

Grayfia: Sairaorg Bael, has just come through the gate. His peerage is another really strong one, as strong as Riser’s.

You have seen Sairaorg before, but never actually been introduced to him. He was at the meeting where your peerage was picked. In fact, he was the giant Devil that Riser bounced off of when you punched him.

Grayfia: That really tips the balance. If we had a slim chance before, then we don’t any longer.

Sairaorg leads his peerage straight past the waiting Devils, pushes between Riser and Diodora, and walks straight up to you. He looks you up and down with an appraising eye, then holds out a giant hand for you to shake.

Sairaorg: We have never officially been introduced. Sairaorg Bael.

You take his hand and shake it, still not quite sure what is going on, but hopeful at least, that things might just be turning for the better.

(y/n): (y/n), nice to meet you.

Sairaorg: I would be honoured if you would allow me to fight alongside you. It is about time someone stood up to these dinosaurs that call themselves Devil Lords. And Riser and Diodora… Not an honorable bone in their bodies.

(y/n): Are you kidding? The honor is mine. Looks like I can use all the help I can get right now, let alone someone that Grayfia informs me has one of the strongest peerages.

Sairaorg looks over at Grayfia and bows.

Sairaorg: Lady Grayfia.

Grayfia gives him a polite smile, then inclines her head at him.

Sairaorg: Now, as we might all die today, I would like to quickly catch up with my favorite cousin.

Sirzechs: It’s…

Sairaorg walks past you, and goes over to Rias, who gives him a little wave as he gets close.

(y/n): You could have told me he was family.

Grayfia: There isn’t many Highborn Devils left. Most of us are related to some degree.

Sirzechs: And with Devils, blood doesn’t always mean much. Sairaorg has issues with his own parents, he is not here because of kinship to Rias and myself. He is here because he believes in you.

Azazel: Having him on our side makes a major difference. If you really think you can take out the Hero Faction, I think that you might even make us favorites to win the battle.

(y/n): Yes, but it would be a Pyrrhic victory at best.

Michael: I’m afraid you are probably right there.

Sirzechs: A what?

Grayfia: A Pyrrhic victory. 

Azazel: A victory where the cost is so high that it can barely really be called a victory.

Michael: Yes, named after the Human General Pyrrhus.

Sirzechs: Well, aren’t you all the smart ones.

Michael: A lot can be learned from Human history.

Grayfia: And (y/n) is right. We might win, bet there are so few Devils left alive, a war on this scale is the last thing we need. The losses would just be too great.

(y/n): A single loss from our side would be too great, and I am not going to let it happen. Sirzechs, would you say that the majority of the Devils over there, are there because they are not happy with the way I have bucked tradition?

Sirzechs: Almost certainly.

Grayfia: Not Riser or Diodora though. Although they both hate the way you have been treating your servants, they also have more personal reasons for wanting you dead. Riser was supposed to marry Rias, and now she is in your peerage. He is crazy jealous of you, plus you embarrassed him the last time you two met. Diodora on the other hand, is just plane old crazy. He is the Devil that was responsible for Asia’s fall from the church, and is obsessed with her. He would rather her be dead, than with another man.

(y/n): Ohh-kay. Great. Crazy person number two is even more crazy than crazy person number one. Oh well, I have a plan, and hopefully I can use the enemies belief in tradition in our favour.

Without saying another word you walk back over to the enemy lines. You look over the crowd, making sure you make eye contact with every Devil Lord.

(y/n): I thought I told you all to fuck off.

Diodora: Just because you have some friends helping you, don’t think that means you can win. You are still totally outnumbered. And more could join us at any second. Our ranks will grow and grow until the little help you do have will wet themselves and run away.

(y/n): Oh, I don’t think so. In fact, we’ve all been talking it over, and we're pretty sure we will win. We don’t really want to kill this many Devils though, since there are so few of us left.

Diodora: Your posturing will get you nowhere. 

_Oh yes it will, you can’t see the faces of the Devils standing behind you._

(y/n): I don’t want to kill you all though, so I have decided to challenge you to a rating game.

Riser: What?

Diodora: Don’t be ridiculous.

(y/n): But, isn’t it tradition, that since the dwindling numbers of Devils, rating games can be used to settle disputes, rather than needlessly spilling blood.

You can see many of the Devil Lords in the crowd nodding, and you push on, trying to back Riser and Diodora into a corner.

(y/n): Now, I know you are probably thinking, since my peerage is like the ‘all stars’, that a rating game would just not be fair. So I am prepared to face both you, Riser and Diodora, at the same time.

There are murmurs from behind them now, and they can feel that the sentiment of the mob may be swinging.

(y/n): And if I win, you fuck off and never darken my door again.

Riser: Tradition dictates that the challenged party sets the conditions, you uneducated riffraff.

_Sucker. I knew that if I overstepped my rights, and made a demand I'm not entitled to, you would pounce on it. Now what are you going to do? Everyone is waiting for your demands._

(y/n): You are right of course. So what are your conditions?

Riser: Er, well, er… the losing Devil is, er, banished…

Xuelan, one of Risers Rooks, pushes her way to the front of his peerage and clears her throat.

Xuelan: If I may be so bold, my Lord, this seems like the perfect opportunity for you to get that Gremory girl. You could demand that the conditions be, that the loser relinquishes his peerage, and they become lowly servants to the victor.

Riser’s Queen, Yubelluna walks up to him, and wraps an arm and a leg around him, and puts her head on his shoulder.

Yubelluna: Oh, my Lord, wouldn’t that be simply divine. You don’t need to marry the redheaded harlot, you can simply own her.

Diodora’s Queen, Aria looks as Yubelluna with disdain, but then turns to her King.

Aria: I have to concur, Sir. That way you no longer need to kill the Nun, you can possess her instead.

Diodora: Yes, yes. This is a marvelous plan. What about his castle and his servants? And how do we decide who gets which member of his peerage?

Riser: We will take it in turns picking members of his peerage. The castle and servants go to whoever picks second. The estates coffers can be split evenly between us.

Diodora: Yes, yes, marvelous. You can pick first, as long as you do not pick the Nun. We have unfinished business.

Riser: Riser can own the Gremory girl, and Lady Grayfia.

Diodora: We accept your challenge. The peerage of the losing team, goes to the winning team, as do all lands and monies. The loser, is banished from hell, never to return, and never to possess Evil Pieces ever again. Do you accept our conditions?

(y/n): As it affects my peerage, I will have to talk to them about it.

Diodora: You are weak. They are your peerage. You are their King. They must do what you will. Only a weak King ‘consults' his lesser pieces.

You turn around and walk back to Grayfia, and give Diodora the finger over your shoulder. When Grayfia sees you coming, she calls the rest of your peerage over. You relate to your peerage the conditions Riser and Diodora set down, and await their response.

Grayfia: We will of course support you. You are our King.

(y/n): No, this has to be agreed by everyone. If only one person doesn’t want me to do this, then I will turn them down. The cost of losing, is becoming a belonging of one of the slimiest sacks of shit in Hell. I wont gamble with your lives, without your permission. If you don’t want me to agree, then say so now.

There is silence, everyone looking around from face to face, then Grayfia turns back to you, and gives you a ‘I told you so’ look.

Grayfia: You are our King. We will die for you.

(y/n): There are worse things than death, and belonging to Riser or Diodora is one of them. Asia, Rias? You two are the ones with the biggest reason to say no. You have both been targeted specifically, and I’m sure your lives would be especially grim.

Rias: I would go through any torment for you, (y/n).

Asia: I won’t pretend that I’m not scared, but I trust you, (y/n). I know you wouldn’t take this risk if you didn’t think we were going to win.

(y/n): Thanks. Everyone.

You look over at Grayfia, and give her an ‘I guess you were right’ look, and she walks over and pulls you in to a passionate kiss.

(y/n): Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?

Grayfia: For insisting on asking everyone, even though we all knew what the answer would be.

You smile at her, then you notice Sirzechs pained expression, and give him an apologetic little shrug. You strole back over to the enemy ranks, and are about to accept their conditions, when Diodora raises a hand to stop you.

Diodora: We have one more condition.

You sigh, and wait for him to continue.

Diodora: Since you are so strong, we want there to be a twenty minute period at the start of the battle, where Kings are not allowed to fight.

_They want to be able to send their peerages up against mine, two to one, and defeat them without interference from me._

(y/n): I agree to all of your conditions.

Diodora: When and where do you want to die?

(y/n): Today, the sooner the better. And I want the field to be a replica of Kuoh Academy, and the woods behind it.

Riser. The sooner the better is right. Riser has a date with a red haired slave.

Diodora: We will prepare, then let us meet in the Dimensional Gap and put an end to this. I too have a date. A little Nun that I wish to defrock… literally.


	86. Four or five a day, what was I thinking?

===== Thursday - Day 23 (part 2) =====

Your team has started the rating game in the ORC, and you look out of the window, and see a hoard of girls running out of the gym, and heading in your direction.

Grayfia: How do you want to handle this, (y/n)? It looks like they are trying to rush us, sending their entire force at us right off the bat.

Rias: We could split our force. I could lead all of the pawns to the enemy base, and promote to Queens, leaving the rest here to handle the assault, and try and defend for long enough that you can come in to the game.

(y/n): No. Let’s just go outside and wait for them.

Grayfia,Rias: Huh?

You smile at the girls, and make your way outside, and they all look at each other, then follow you out. When you get outside, you lean against the wall, and survey the scene. The horde of enemy Evil Pieces is most of the way across the field, and the two Queens are flying above, ready to attack.

Grayfia: We must attack, (y/n), before it is too late.

Rias: We’re sitting ducks out here. Riser’s Queen is called the Bomb Queen for a reason.

Akeno: I can attest to that.

Koneko: Have faith in (y/n), he knows what he is doing.

The horde stops its charge just short of your group, and Xenovia and Irina move in front of you to defend you. Koneko is nearby, and despite her words, she does look a little anxious. Rai puts out her wings, and prepares to cast a spell, and the other girls look at her, then look at you.

(y/n): No one attack unless they attack first.

Rai doesn’t look happy, but she stands down, and everyone waits with varying degrees of worry. No one moves from either side, and the longer the standoff goes on, the more at ease with the situation the girls become. The two Queens are still floating above you, and you walk out into the open, and wave them down. They both fly down, and land between the two groups, looking wary of you, but not attacking.

Aria: Why aren’t you attacking?

(y/n): Because I don’t want you to get hurt.

Mihae, one of Riser’s Bishops, goes into the folds of her Kimono, and pulls out three vials of Phoenix Tears, and waggles them before you.

Mihae: We all have Phoenix Tears, if you did hurt us, we would just be able to heal.

You wave a hand at the girls, and they all take out vials, and show them.

(y/n): Don’t forget, I have a member of the Phoenix family in my peerage.

All of the girls look around, still wary of each other, but not quite sure what to do now. You walk up to the Two Queens, and they both look scared, despite the fact that your twenty minute moratorium is far from over.

(y/n): The way I see it, this battle is not between you girls, it’s between Riser, Diodora and me. You could all fight each other and keep hurting each other, and then waste a load of Tears, reviving yourself, and do it all again. But that seems a bit needless to me. I have instructed my girls not to attack any of you, unless you attack first. So, you could all just stay here, and, er, “guard” each other. Now, I’m going to go and find your, er, overlords, and get this party started. You girls play nice, and, you know, try and get to know each other a bit. And I’ll see you all soon.

Xuelan: It may not be as easy to win as you believe. It, er, isn’t going to be two against one, you know. Our masters both have powerful familiars.

(y/n): Oh, thanks. Er, see ya.

\-----

You stroll over to the gym, and poke your head inside, to find Diodora and Riser arguing, probably about their tactics for the remainder of the game.

(y/n): Yo.

Diodora: What are you doing here. You are not allowed in the fight until twenty minutes have passed.

(y/n): I’m not fighting. I just thought I would come and say hi. Oh, and let you know where I’m going to be. I’ll be in the woods. The girls all look to be tied up in a bit of a standoff, so it will be just you and me. Guess I’ll see you whenever you are ready.

Riser lets out an annoyed screech, and you turn around and wander off in the direction of the woods.

Riser: Riser is going to kill him.

Diodora: Riser will have to get in line.

You enter the woods, and follow a path for a little way, then stop and wait for your opponents.

_Don’t want to make it too hard for them to find me._

You cast your clairvoyance spell, and send it to monitor the gym. You just have to make sure that the two Kings come looking for you, and don’t decide to go and mess with the girls first. As soon as the twenty minutes is up, they come walking out of the gym, and head in your direction. They walk under the trees, and stop as soon as you come into sight. They both have smug expressions on their faces, obviously feeling confident of their ‘plan’. They make no attempt to close the gap, and then you hear a pitiful squawk, followed by three thuds in rapid succession. Riser’s expression turns to panic, and he looks in the direction of the squawk.

(y/n): Oh dear, that sounded like your chicken didn’t it?

Riser: I thought you said the girls were staying out of this.

(y/n): They are. You were using your familiars, so I thought it was only fair if I used mine.

Diodora: But you don’t have a familiar.

(y/n): Surprise.

Just then, an arrow comes whizzing through the air, and embeds in a tree the far side of the path. You look over at it, and you can see blood dripping down, and Diodora lets out a squeal.

Diodora: No! How?

You run a spell to detect power, and you can see the shape of a snake, writhing around, impaled by the arrow. A second arrow thuds into the tree skewering the snake lower down its body, and the snake stops moving.

(y/n): An invisible snake. Cool.

Diodora: What the fuck? What the fuck?

(y/n): Oh, my familiar is a Dryad. She was seriously tough when I first met her, but since then I fucked her, and now she’s simply OP. And of course, we’re in the woods, which is her home turf, so, well, to be honest, you’re screwed.

Diodora: She’s just a…

An arrow strikes Diodora in the center of his chest, and he goes flying back and smacks into a tree, then two more arrows blast through his chest, driving into the tree. His eyes go wide, and he tries to talk, but all he can do is spit out blood. Riser looks around frantically, trying to spot Sil, but can’t see her anywhere. He draws his sword, and backs into a tree, putting it at his back, and waves the blade around in front of him, trying to fend off any arrows that might come his way. He is breathing fast, and looks totally panicked, but then two green hands holding daggers, come out of the tree either side of his neck, and the blades close around his throat, and he freezes.

(y/n): Not smart leaning against a tree, when your enemy is a Dryad.

Riser swallows hard, and one of the blades cuts into his throat, but it quickly heals. You walk up to the tree Diodora is ‘stuck’ to, draw one of your swords, and swing it down, slicing through the arrows. You grab ahold of the front of Diodora’s shirt, and yank him off of the arrows, then throw him down on the ground near Riser. You pull out a phial of Phoenix Tears, and pour it into the holes in Diodora’s chest. He sucks in a deep breath, and starts breathing easy again.

(y/n): I instructed Sil not to kill your familiars, as I didn’t want to weaken you. I have a proposition for you. You have one chance to accept. Since you can see you were defeated with ease by my familiar, you may now realise the depth of the shit you’re in. If you concede now, then I will allow you to keep your castles, and you will be banished there instead of being banished from hell altogether. You will still, never again be allowed to build a peerage. If not, then I will recall my familiar, and we can go at it now. Just me against you two.

Riser looks at Diodora, a questioning look on his face, while Diodora pulls himself to his feet, just looking angry.

Riser: Why would he make the offer unless he is scared of losing? Riser has hundreds of years of practice with swords, and the purest and most noble blood of a full Devil Lord.

Diodora: As do I. And it will be two against one.

You shake your head resignedly, draw your swords, and recall Sil, her green hands and curved blades vanishing.

_I guess we have to do it the hard way then. Can’t say I didn’t give them a chance._

(y/n): Oh, I would recall your familiars soon, if I were you. You don't want them to bleed out, and weaken you anyway.

You start moving towards Diodora, and he puts his hands out wide, a look of panic on his face.

Diodora: We haven’t answered you yet. And aren’t you going to give me a minute to get my strength back?

(y/n): Time is up on the offer, I did say you had one chance. But, I will give you a second to recover. I will meet you in the soccer field next to the gym.

You don’t wait for an answer, and just turn and walk out of the woods.

\----- Riser POV -----

Diodora goes to surprise attack (y/n) from behind as soon as he starts to walk away, but Riser puts a hand on his arm, stopping him.

Riser: He will be expecting that, and you are still not fully recovered. Riser has a plan. The lowly Devil scum will only have been taught sword fighting for a few days at most, so Riser thinks that all of his training will have been fought on the ground. He wants to fight on the field, but Riser will fight above it.

Riser puts his flaming Phoenix wings out, and takes off, flying up above the trees. He watches as (y/n) emerges from the tree, and starts to walk to the center of the soccer field. He swoops back down and hovers next to Diodora.

Riser: Riser will fly up directly above him, so he can dive down and finish him in one blow. You walk out there and distract him. You can tell him Riser will join him when Riser is ready.

Diodora: So you want me to be bait? How about I fly up and you stay on the ground.

Riser: If Riser’s first attack doesn’t finish him, we will both fly up and fight in the air.

Riser shoots back up above the trees, and flies high in the sky, directly about (y/n), and waits for Diodora to go and confront him.

_“How about Riser stays on the ground”, buffoon, does he not realise Riser is the mighty Phoenix._

\----- (y/n) POV -----

You slowly walk towards the center circle of the soccer field, watching your progress with your clairvoyance all the way. You see Riser fly up above the trees, then disappear inside their cover again.

_Wicked wings dude. That’s what all Devil wings should look like._

Shortly later Riser speeds back up again, and starts to float a long way above your head. You reach the center circle and turn around, looking in the direction of the woods, totally ignoring Riser. You don’t have to wait too long before Diodora walks out of the woods, and heads in your direction. He has a sword drawn, and he starts flourishing it as he walks closer, an evil grin on his face.

_Nice moves dude. I’ll have to get Michael to work with me on that._

Despite yourself, you have let yourself get distracted, and you check your clairvoyance to find that Riser is already screaming down towards you, gaining speed as he drops. He is shockingly quick, and you haven't spotted him a moment too soon. You open a magic circle thirty feet above your head, just as Riser reaches it, and you have it exit one foot above Diodora’s head. Riser sees it as he flies into it, but there is nothing he can do, he passes through it, and thunders into Diodora. There are screams of pain from both of them, and then curses from Riser, as his body starts to heal. When he recovers, he takes out some more Phoenix tears, and uses them to revive Diodora, who also starts cursing, but mostly at Riser. You wait for them to recover totally, then you put your wings out, and fly up into the air, hovering a few hundred feet above them.

_I never knew rating games could be so much fun._

They both fly up to you, flanking you on either side, Diodora flourishing his blade again, and Riser holding his sword point deathly still. They are both very fast, and far more experienced than you, and with two to one, you need to take care. They both circle you, testing your defenses, and jockeying for position, Riser always trying to get above you. They both spring at once, and you parry all of the attacks from both sides, relying on your super speed to make up for your lack of experience. You hear some oohs and aahs from down below, and you look down to see that all of the girls are lined up along the side of the pitch, watching the fight.

_I had better make short work of them, if there is an audience. Don’t want to worry the girls._

You have noticed that Riser flies much faster than Diodora, so you fly up just a little faster than Riser can fly, and Riser sets off in pursuit, leaving Diodora a small distance below. Riser desperately wants to try and keep a height advantage, but you suddenly reverse direction, and dive down straight at the oncoming Diodora. He screeches, and tries to get out of the way, but you are too quick for him, and you embed both of your blades in his abdomen, pulling them apart, and slicing his body into two pieces. Diodora doesn’t even have time to scream, as the two parts of his body fall towards the ground, but never get there, slowly dissolving into dust. You continue your dive towards the ground, Riser following close behind, and you open a portal just below you, that exits above Riser, then close it as soon as you pass through it. Riser looks around frantically as you disappear, but you come out of the portal with all of your momentum intact, and plummet down behind Riser. He realises where you are at the last second, and turns to face you, just in time for you to sever his head from his body. You slow your fall, and watch as another two clouds of dust slowly dissipate. There is a few seconds of total silence, then every one of the girls below you bursts into cheers.

\-----

The game field in the Dimensional Gap closes, and you appear back outside your castle. Your peerage swarms you, all trying to get to you and hug you. You hug each girl in turn, then you sumon Sil, and thank her for her help.

Sil: Thank you for allowing me to become your familiar Master. I will never be away from you again.

The Hero Faction has already fled the field, and Riser and Diodora both looking shellshocked, open portals out of Hell, and disappear. Their peerages, now your servants, come over to you, all looking a little sheepish, and just stand around, not really knowing what to say or do.

Rias: You know you can never trust them. They betrayed their Masters.

Sona: Yes. Every one of your current servants, from your peerage all the way down to the lowliest Scullery Maid, are totally loyal to you. They would all die for you.

The new girls all look very worried and Siris, a Knight from Riser’s peerage, lets out a hollow laugh.

Siris: Bitches, please. You don’t know what you’re talking about. You try spending one day in our shoes, and then tell us how it should be.

Aria is about to say something too, but you hold up your hand and stop her.

(y/n): I understand your fears Rias, Sona, but all of the new girls will be treated with respect. They are part of our family now. You have to remember who their Masters were. Loyalty should be earnt, not demanded. Their Masters were the scummiest pieces of shit in Hell, and I bet not a single one of these girls chose to become one of their servants.

Ravel: (y/n)?

(y/n): Oh, I’m sorry, Ravel. I know one of them is your brother, I should have been a little, er, less blunt.

Ravel: No, it’s okay, I know what he’s like. I just, er, wanted to know how you knew they wouldn’t attack us?

(y/n): Oh, well, for starters, every single one of them put their hands up when we were taking volunteers for my peerage. And, er…

You look over at Xuelan, and she blushes and looks away.

(y/n): some of them seemed very, er, enthusiastic to have the servants of the losers become servants of the winner.

There are a few embarrassed giggles from the new girls, but no one is denying it.

(y/n): And to be honest, I think it was more about getting away from the shit situation they were in, than wanting to be in my service.

There are a few negative sounding murmurs to this, but you just ignore them and carry on.

(y/n): We have rescued them. Freed them from the tyranny of a couple of perverted morons. Like I said, they didn’t choose the assholes they had as Masters, so I don’t blame them for a second for wanting out. Oh, while we’re on the subject of choosing to be a servant… I know that technically, you now all belong to me, but that’s not how I roll. No one becomes one of my servants, unless they want to. If you wish to be free Devils, then you shall be free.

Yubelluna: What if we want to be your slaves?

(y/n): Er, well, I’m not happy to call you slaves, but if you wish to remain in my service, then I will be happy to have you. Every single one of you.

Xuelan: What position will we have? I, er, we that is, we heard that you will sleep with all of your Maids. Will we be Maids?

(y/n): No one will be sleeping with me that doesn’t want to. And you won’t be Maids. You can choose to sleep in the guest wing or the Harem wing. I’m assuming that you all understand what that choice means.

Mihae: What if some of us wanted to be Maids? Er, asking for a friend.

There are a few giggles to this, from both your peerage and the new girls, and you have to smile yourself.

(y/n): If anyone really wants to become a Maid, then I will pass them on to Belarina, the Housekeeper. She will see to any training that, er, your friend, needs, and what position they could fill.

You lead all of the girls back to your castle, and up the steps to where all of your staff are waiting. They all swarm you and hug you, then apologizing profusely, they flee back inside the castle, leaving just Belarina and Maz there waiting for you.

Maz: You were amazing, Master.

(y/n): Thank you, Maz.

Belarina: I assume that you want me to arrange the accommodation of all of your new servants, my Lord.

(y/n): Yes please. They can choose guest, or Harem, or, there may be some that want to be Maids.

Belarina: There is a great deal of training to become a true Maid, but there is nothing to stop any girl from choosing Harem, and then being a Maid any time she likes. Or a nurse, or a teacher, or a school girl, or a police woman, librarian, bunny girl, cat, cheerleader…

(y/n): I think they get the idea…

Belarina: cowgirl, nun, pirate, vampire… Sorry, my Lord, I just got a bit carried away.

She is a little red in the cheeks, and you can’t help but think that maybe Belarina needs to be allocated more clothes than just a long skirt and knickers.

Belarina: The Harem closet does contain a great variety of ‘costumes’, for any girl that is so inclined, as well as all manner of other sexy attire. Now, anyone who wants to be a guest, raise your hand.

Everyone looks around the crowd, but not a single hand is raised, then the eyes turn back to Belarina.

Belarina: Did anyone actually want to train to be a Maid?

This time all eyes turn to Mihae, but she keeps her hand down, and looks around all innocently.

Mihae: Er, well, sexy pirate sounded really hot too.

Belarina: Okay, everyone follow me to the Harem suites then, and we will get you all settled in.

You take a big breath, look around at your peerage, and smile.

(y/n): Thanks for all of the help girls. That could have been a really crappy situation, but it turned out good in the end.

Akeno: No it didn’t. It was a disaster.

(y/n): What do you mean?

Akeno: Your Harem just practically tripled in size. It will be forever before you get back around to me now.

(y/n): Well, we will just have to finish with the Khaos Brigade, that way we will have nothing but time on our hands, and I could ‘spend time’ with four of five girls a day.

Grayfia: Well, we know where they live.

Koneko: Oh, they are so dead.

Rias: We need to start planning an assault right now.

The girls all start to hurry inside, to put their grand plan together, and you just stand there, and suck in a large breath and relax for a second. Xenovia is the last through the door, and she pokes her head back outside and looks at you.

Xenovia: Are you coming?

(y/n): I’ll be right there.

You appreciate the peace and quiet for a couple of seconds and then chuckle to yourself.

_Four or five a day, what was I thinking? Oh well, no time like the present._

You hurry after the girls, and get to work on your next plan of action.


End file.
